


The Second Waltz

by risokura



Series: Boon of the Ashen Demon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 173,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risokura/pseuds/risokura
Summary: When Byleth took her sabbatical from Hell, she thought she was going to be spending nine months with Edelgard in domesticated bliss. Well, Fate had other plans. Edelgard/Byleth. AU. Continuation of Boon of the Ashen Demon.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Boon of the Ashen Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905361
Comments: 289
Kudos: 558





	1. If We Go To War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. 
> 
> Didn't quite expect to be posting this so soon. Took a day or two off. Wanted to get back at it. So here we are, starting again. At some point, this will probably go up in rating to Explicit. Past Byleth and Edelgard were ...quite raunchy. 
> 
> Oh. And lucky for you guys. I lied. It's gonna be longer than I planned.
> 
> I anticipate this being ... a slower update as well. Telling two stories at the same time takes a lot more planning and organizing. So yeah.

_Past. January 13 th, 1688._

It’s the night before her father begins his war with Heaven and Edelgard is currently watching him give his pre-war speech in front of their court. She sinks her long nails into the blood red curtains that partition off part of the room from the main entrance. She isn’t even technically supposed to _be_ here. But she wants to watch, wants to _know_ about the glory that her father has planned for their clan.

They’ve all been tired of being relegated to the shadows. Being referred to as _abominations,_ the anathema of the world. Who was to say that their way of life was any more deplorable and wretched than any other being that resided on this Earth? What had they said of her people? Beware of those _bloodsuckers_ that lurked in the darkest corners of the night. They all had needs; _hers_ … just included a little something more.

Edelgard giggles again to herself in delight as she hears her father declaring he will _bring_ his people the very head of God. The crowd in the room starts cheering, laughing in glee. Oh, how she loved it when he spoke of claiming the Heavens for them. To think, that one day, they would be rid of this reputation—the pure elation that soared through her very _dead_ , very none-beating heart.

The door opens behind her, and a voice startles her out of her spying. She turns to look over her shoulder to see _who_ could possibly be interrupting at such an important time. Ah, Hubert.

Hubert bows deeply, “Princess Áedán.” He begins, “It is almost time for the adjournment of your father’s court. The proceedings for the ball will be beginning soon and you must get ready.”

Edelgard waves an irritated hand, “Hubert, I have _told_ you time and time again that no one calls me by that name except my father. Please. Edelgard will suffice.”

“Ah, of course. My apologies.” Hubert bows again, “The _ball_ … Your Highness? Your ladies lie in wait, wishing to finish your dressings for the evening.”

“Yes, yes. I know.” Edelgard frowns, turning away from the curtain and walking away from the meeting room. She leaves down a hallway with Hubert closely following her departure, “What am I to wear tonight?”

“Red. The color of _blood_. Of war. Of honor. Of _life_.” Hubert replies, “The color that represents everything that you _are_.”

“Ah, of course.” Edelgard chuckles to herself, “Father’s doing no doubt.”

“He wishes to see you in your finest. For tomorrow… he will depart on his crusade against the world above.” Hubert chances a glance at the sky as they proceed down a corridor. A full moon against the backdrop of an all too black sky. How perfect. He turns back to Edelgard as she turns down another corridor as they proceed to her chambers, “Have you given any thought as to what His Majesty has asked of you?”

“Yes.” Edelgard replies, “It would do me no greater honor than to assist him in his endeavors. I see those accursed celestials floating around here all the time. _Observing_ us. Plotting against what we have yet to do.” She glances over her shoulder, licks her lips over her fangs, “Why, I fed on one just the other day. Their blood is absolutely _divine_.” She giggles again at her joke.

“How _divine_ indeed. Why, I wish I were there to watch you tear them limb from limb myself.” Hubert smirks at her joke, “Have they been a bother to you as of late? You know that is what I am here for, Áedán. To serve and protect you has always been my first priority above all else.”

Edelgard rolls her eyes. She knows he will never call her by her requested name. She laments being named for her mother. Upon her mother’s death, she had requested that the court start calling her by the name of Edelgard, her middle name. Something that wasn’t a constant reminder to her poor father about the passing of his late wife. A stake to the heart, vampire hunters. _My_ , how those men had been torn to shreds and _desecrated_ when they were found. 

Nevertheless, she acknowledges his devotion, “I thank you. As always.” Edelgard responds. “Now, let us be off. I’m sure Dorothea is worrying her head off about my lack of punctuality. How I dread the primping that these events require.”

“Ah, but _think_ of how grand you will look.” Hubert replies, “Your father’s most precious jewel. On display for all of the court to see. A declaration of _war_ in the purest form.”

“Hubert.” Edelgard pauses and turns around, “Do you think we’re really ready?”

“Do you doubt His Majesty’s judgment?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “I suppose I just worry. It’s such a grand undertaking after all.” She gazes up toward the sky, her eyes narrowing in anger, “Is it really my place to worry about all of this?”

“You have your own part to play. You should focus your attention on those duties, Áedán _.”_

 _Edelgard_. She thinks to herself, again. Edelgard picks up the front of her dress as they walk up the stairs and begin the ascent into her quarters, “I suppose you are right.” They reach the top and she can hear her ladies bickering around in her quarters, “If you will wait here for me until I am done?”

Hubert bows to her again, “It will do me no greater honor than to stand guard and wait for you, so that we may show to the world the radiance that is the Černý clan _._ ”

—

Edelgard enters into the ballroom and a hush falls over the court. Her white hair is pulled away from her face, secured in a wreath of black roses. The blackest, _deadest_ ones that the court florist could find. Her dress, trailing behind her as she makes her entrance. There she is, just as her father had imagined. A vision of red, a wave of blood, slinking through the hall.

The crowd parts like a sea as she makes her way through, bowing her head slightly to all that have gathered for the momentous occasion that night. They descend, bowing deeply at the knee as their princess has finally graced them with her presence. Her father, Ionius, stands at the helm of the room. A smirk comes to his face and stands to greet her as she assumes her position next to him.

Edelgard gazes out over the crowd, taking in the sights of everyone that has gathered tonight. Ah, they’re all here. The Ochs, Bergliez. Over by the window, the Varley, and Hevring. Ugh, those _accursed_ Aegir. Ferdinand won’t stop wiggling his fingers at her from the crowd. She thought she had settled the matter of their proposed _marriage_ the last time their father’s had met. She has no interest in these _men_ that keep seeking her out. Her father knew that, but he kept up appearances for his own sake. When it would come time for her to rule, she would do it by herself—or _with_ a woman at her side. Whichever came first.

She gaze moves across the crowd again and she narrows her eyes, scrutinizing. _Who_ is that blue haired women in the back of the hall poking one of the gargoyle statues near the entrance of the room? She wiggles her fingers at it and then starts laughing to herself. What an _odd_ creature.

“...which is why _Áedán_ will be here to look after things after my departure at dusk tomorrow.” Her father’s speech suddenly captures her attention and Edelgard startles briefly as she tunes back in to what he is talking about. He turns to look at her and narrows his eyes as if to say— _Are you paying attention? This is important—_ and Edelgard smiles back at him, regaining composure. 

Edelgard clears her throat, “Yes. I will remain here to look after things while Father is off to liberate us from the oppressive hold of the Heavens.” She glances at Ionius, and then turns back to the crowd of vampires. That strange woman from before has stopped poking around the gargoyles now and she’s focused her attention on Edelgard, “We will _crush_ those who stand against us and our ways. No longer will we stand in darkness, hiding our ways from the world. We shall _rise_ my brethren. Our time is _now_.”

A raucous cheer goes throughout the crowd and Ionius nods his head, thanking her for her part in all of this for the night, “Without further ado, let the celebrations begin.”

Edelgard does her part for the night. She descends into the crowd, Hubert a moving shadow in her wake, greeting their most loyal subjects. She _thanks_ them for their continued support of her father’s efforts. After all of this is over, things will be different. They will be _liberated_. The church will be destroyed. All shall be _grand_.

As the music starts up for the night, she declines Ferdinand’s eager and immediate request for a dance. How dare he even think that she would _soil_ herself by letting his hands grace her skin, grace this _dress_. She is a vision of _war._ Not some cheap chance at his parlay into the higher ranks of court. The sheer disgust that comes to her face as she hisses at him and he shirks away from her. _Hubert, please attend to this mess. Keep that **fool** away from me._

As she reaches for a goblet of blood that lies in wait, Edelgard surveys the room to take in the festivities for the night. Ah, the blue haired woman is staring at her again. Just _who_ is she? As if met with the same note of interest, the woman starts making her way over to Edelgard. She sips at the goblet again, _mm_. This was sweet tonight. Just _who_ had been harvested tonight for this delicious brew—those virginal young maidens that Hubert had had his eye on for weeks now? She licks her reddened lips. Absolutely, _divine_.

Upon reaching where Edelgard is standing, the woman bows, “Good evening, _Your Highness_.”

Edelgard bows her head slightly in greeting, “Good evening to you as well.”

The woman gestures to the hall, “Ah, what an exquisite night, yes? Your father’s speech was magnificent. Why, I felt like I was going to war myself just by hearing it.”

“I thank you for your kind words.” Edelgard takes another sip from her goblet, “Are you new to court?”

“You _could_ say that, yes.” The woman tilts her head to the side, expression growing slightly smug at that question, “But I have something more important to ask you.”

“Yes?” Edelgard questions, finally setting the goblet down.

New music begins to play.

 _The Second Waltz, Op. 99a._ One of Edelgard’s personal favorites.

The woman extends a hand her way, bowing again. She smiles. Are those _fangs_ that Edelgard sees? They’re … _different_ somehow. Those aren’t the fangs of a blood drinker, “Tell me, dear _princess,_ are you fond of dance? I have heard rumors of a princess in the Far East who shuns the hand of all those who extend it to her…” Her smile grows devilish, “…Perhaps I would be so lucky as to receive it from her?”

Edelgard narrows her eyes. Was that a challenge? This woman was strange _indeed_ and she wanted to know who she was. “Rumors, you say? Well, perhaps I shall put a rest to them.”

Edelgard gracefully places her palm within the hand lying in wait. The woman chances kissing the top of it, looks up at Edelgard to gauge her reaction. She would decide if she would kill this woman later once she had the information she sought. Seeing as death was not in her immediate future, the woman pulls her forward into the crowd. 

Gently, she places a hand on Edelgard’s waist and proceeds to start to dance. They whirl around the center of the ballroom as the other vampires look on in _awe_. Edelgard’s love of dance was widely known throughout the court, but she had always been so _selective_ in her choice of dance partners. Just _who_ was this mysterious woman who had dropped into their court of the night and able to charm their princess into a _dance_ for the night?

As the woman twirls her around, Edelgard begins. “I know the faces of my people. Yours, I have never seen within these halls.”

The woman nods in understanding, “I am but a traveler. I’ve come to see the revered _King_ Ionius on his last night before he departs for _glory._ Most feared in these parts, yes?”

“Some say, yes.” Edelgard replies, stepping to the left, “And _why_ have you come to see him?”

The woman hums, as if she’s choosing her next words carefully, “I work for people who have his best interests in mind. Do not worry dear _princess_ , I am doing this for your father’s sake.”

Edelgard pauses for a minute. Interests in _mind_? Was _she_ …? She looks up at the woman as they pause in their dance, “What is your name?”

“Byleth.” The woman answers, “And yours?”

“If you know of my father, you should know of my name as well.”

“That _may_ be true… but I wish to hear it from those beautiful blood soaked lips of yours. What would you _like_ to be called?”

“Edelgard.”

“Well then, _Edelgard_. I do hope you take this kindly when I say it is a pleasure to finally meet the daughter of such a revered and dreadful man.”

“I take no heed to your flattery.” Edelgard responds, “You will _answer_ my question. Why have you come here tonight?”

“Perhaps you know of _Baal_? He has grown quite close to your father as of late. A shame that they had to break contract when he learned of what your father intended to do.”

Edelgard’s suspicions were finally confirmed. “You are a demon, then. I didn’t know there were _women_ among your ranks.”

“Yes. Third in command of Lucifer’s elite. And _yes_ , though us ladies appear to be lacking, we do exist.” Byleth replies, “Does that answer your question?”

“Have you come to talk my father out of his plans?”

“No.” Byleth pulls her in and pauses, “I only wish to see what he intends to do.”

“Very well, then.” Edelgard replies, “It seems we have no reason to kill you then.”

Byleth actually laughs at her statement, “ _Kill_ me? My dear _princess_ , I would like to see you try.” She pauses for a minute, “Then again, you vampires _are_ fond of bloodshed, aren’t you? No wonder so many of you call upon us when you need our help.”

Edelgard frowns. These demons and their _pacts_. She had questioned her father’s sanity, although she would admit to no one but Hubert, when he told her that he was working with a demon to gain the power he needed to begin his assault on Heaven. How she had _worried_ for him.

“As I have said before, do not _worry.”_ Byleth says as if sensing her thoughts, “He will meet whatever Fate has laid out before him.”

“ _Fate_?” Edelgard questions.

“Something _your_ people might refer to as destiny, the future.” Byleth replies, pulling in close to Edelgard, “It will happen as planned.”

“Is there something you know that I should be aware of?” Edelgard asks.

“Nothing that is important in the present moment.” Byleth answers.

The music stops and she pulls back from Edelgard, those red eyes boring deeply into Edelgard’s lavender ones. She brings Edelgard’s hand up to her lips and kisses it once more, a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

Edelgard let’s her hand drop from Byleth’s, “Will you be leaving now?”

Byleth nods, “I have seen what I needed. _Enjoyed_ what I intended to as well.”

Edelgard isn’t even going to ask what she means by that.

With a lingering look, Byleth smiles at her. Those fangs come into view again. “My dear _princess_ , I do _pray_ we meet again.”

—

**_Present Day, April 1 st, 2021._ **

Byleth is sitting outside the bathroom, hands fisted in her hair as she waits for Edelgard to finish in there. She can feel the nausea building in her stomach. El? _Pregnant_? She wants to slap herself for being such an idiot from before. _Why_ hadn’t she heeded Atropos stupid warning in Purgatory? Those stupid fucking tarot cards. Stupid Fate. Stupid world. Stupid _sex drive_. She looks up at the bathroom door. Edelgard’s been in there for awhile now…

After stumbling through a somewhat half-witted explanation of what she thought was going on, Edelgard had angrily gotten off the couch and almost left the apartment without her. _Fuck_. She had stumbled out into the early spring night, trying to get Edelgard to _talk_ to her about this. She didn’t know she could even … _well_. That’s not exactly true, now is it Byleth?

Edelgard had mostly ignored her as she threw three different pregnancy tests in a basket, went up to the cashier and nearly stomped her way home with the brown bag in tow. Byleth had gone quiet. Edelgard didn’t want to _hear_ it. She had to confirm what she suspected first. And then they could talk about the mess that they were currently in.

Byleth sighs. _Oh_ , how she wishes she could go back to the fun times of that Europe trip. Idiot, that’s why you’re in this mess right now. …Or was it the night that she had gotten her heart back? Who knows. The only thing they could focus on right now was getting back home, having Edelgard take one of those tests and wait for the dreaded lines to pop up. One… or _two_? _Please be one._

It’s been about … twenty minutes now. Byleth stares at the door, hears shuffling, a stifled gasp, a _no_. Edelgard doesn’t come out right away. There’s the sound of something that sounds like muffled crying and then it stops. The handle to the door turns, slowly. Edelgard comes out, rubbing her left eye, refusing to meet Byleth’s gaze.

“El.” Byleth stands at attention. Edelgard walks right past her. “ _El_ , what did it say?”

Edelgard walks through the living room, past the TV that’s still tuned into the Kardashians—Kourtney is crying over fake relationships now—and goes into her bedroom and closes the door.

Byleth watches her and mutters _fuck_ under her breath as she throws open the door to the bathroom. On the counter, its like Edelgard left the evidence behind for her to digest solo. Byleth’s shoulders drop as she picks up the white stick and looks to the ceiling.

Double lines. _Looks like she’s preggo!_ Congratulations, Byleth.

Byleth turns the light out in the bathroom, closes the door and makes her way over across the living room and over to Edelgard’s bedroom. She poises a hand before the door, ready to knock. But stops herself when she hears the crying coming from within. _Fuck_ , Byleth. Fuck. She holds the test up and stares down at those double pink lines staring back at her as if to say—you _really_ need to get your shit together, Byleth.

She looks at the door to Edelgard’s room and starts, “…That’s two lines, El.” Her voice sounds weary to her own ears, “…So we’re… having … a baby.”

Edelgard’s voice comes muffled from the other side of the door, “Byleth. Please. I just want to be alone right now.”

“Yeah, well. We should _talk_ about this.”

Edelgard is stomping across her room now and whips the door open to stare Byleth down, “Yeah, well I _don’t_ want to talk about this right now.”

“Edelgard.” Byleth starts, but the door gets slammed back in her face. _Oh_. Now she was angry. She was going to give Edelgard some time to cool down, but not anymore. Byleth opens the door back open with a growl, “Are you _serious_ right now?!”

“ _Very_.” Edelgard answers back, venom dripping in her voice. She’s in the process of getting ready for bed. She doesn’t want to deal with this. She doesn’t want to look at Byleth right now. She wants to go back into the past to prevent herself from being so _stupid_ , for… “A baby. _A baby_.”

“You know you’re _just_ as responsible for this as I am.” Byleth seethes.

“I don’t _fucking_ care!” Edelgard yells back, “Did you know? _Did_ you know you could get me pregnant?”

“I mean …” Byleth starts, “Yes… no…”

Edelgard gestures in disbelief, “Yes?! _No_?! Are you _brain dead_ , Byleth? Which one is it?!”

Byleth watches her pace back over to her bed, “Why does that even matter right now? We’re past wondering if I can _get_ you pregnant. You _are_ pregnant.”

Edelgard is starting to get a little hysterical, “A _mother_?! _Me_? Do I _look_ like parenting material, Byleth?!”

Byleth sighs, “I mean, you’re preaching to the choir here, so…”

Edelgard looks like she wants to tear Byleth’s head off, “I want my question answered from before. _Did_ you know you could get me pregnant?”

Byleth rubs at her head, “…Kind of.”

“What do you mean _kind of?_ Answer the _fucking_ question, Byleth.”

“It happened before.” Byleth mutters, “…But that ended in a miscarriage. I don’t know. My body’s been kind of weird—you know, with the whole us trying to take down Heaven, dying and getting injected with mom’s blood, getting back to my regular self… I didn’t know if that aspect of me still … _kept,_ you know?”

Edelgard doesn’t even care about the weird ass explanation Byleth just gave her. And _miscarriage?_ She doesn’t care. She really _fucking_ doesn’t. “ _Why_ would any of that matter? You’re _half_ human, aren’t you?”

“Yeah… well. I know demons— _full blooded—_ ones can get humans pregnant. Just look at my parents. Angels, too. But I’m half… I don’t know the implications behind that, El.”

“You just _said_ that this happened before and ended in a miscarriage! Can you get your stories straight? I already told you I’m tired of you lying to me all the time!” Edelgard yells at her, “With all the sex you always talked about having, how do I even know you don’t have other kids walking around out there that I don’t _know_ about?”

Byleth shakes her head, “Not all my encounters are like that. Most… if not all of those are when I’m like this. You know, _female_. I’m only really male when … you know. I’m with you. Or with other demons I suppose.” She changes tone, “And … hey, we shouldn’t be arguing about this… it’s not good for …” Her eyes descend down to Edelgard’s stomach. _The baby._ Say it, Byleth. It’s not going away anytime soon.

Edelgard just goes silent on her for a minute. Stares at the floor and then covers her face with her hands. Byleth winces, _no_ , not the tears again. She _hates_ crying. Please, _El_ , stop crying.

“A baby. A fucking _baby_. What if I fuck this child’s life up? I don’t want him... her... it... to grow up like I did, I—“

Byleth sits down on the bed, puts an arm around Edelgard. She’s relieved when she doesn’t get shoved to the floor. Or hit with a frying pan. Edelgard still had the Amyr shaped one and that shit looked like it _hurt_. “El... it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s _not_.” Edelgard mumbles from behind her hands.

“Hey… _hey._ Shhh, _shh,_ I’m here. You think I’d let you, the mother of my unborn child and ... whatever little one is growing inside you go through something like that?”

Edelgard really isn’t listening to her trying to be comforting. She launches into a whole new level of hysterics. “ _How_ am I going to finish grad school? _How_ am I going to explain this to everyone? _How_ are we going to do this? Are you the _dad_? The _mom_? _What_ am I? How am I—“ …And then she suddenly goes quiet.

Byleth tilts her head to the side, “Uh… El? You okay? Did you …break … or something?”

Edelgard is unresponsive. Her eyes slowly come to half-mast and she just kind of … sits there. Staring at the wall. Byleth waves a hand in front of Edelgard’s face. No response. She kisses her cheek, expecting to get slapped for that given Edelgard’s mood. Nope. Nothing either. She looks around the room. Very faint magic. Huh. Kind of feels like ... _her_ _own_?

Byleth knows this trick and she looks down at Edelgard’s stomach, “... _Baby_?” She raises her eyebrows in question. “Is that you?”

No response. Just that very faint hum of magic from before. Edelgard is still staring at the wall. Byleth chances grabbing her shoulders and slowly guiding her back down onto the bed and curls up beside her. She’s just staring at the ceiling now, like a ragdoll.

Byleth is _enthralled_. “Baby, that _is_ you, isn’t it? Are you ... calming down mommy from her usual hysterics? Is that what’s going on here? My, you aren’t even five weeks yet and _already_ using magic!” She starts chuckling to herself.

Edelgard’s eyes slowly close and it seems as if she’s settled into some form of sleep. Her body relaxes, breathing slows down.

Byleth snaps her fingers to turn the overhead light out. The room is now dark, solely illuminated in the glow of Edelgard’s hipster fairy lights. She pulls the covers up over the two of them and sighs. She looks down at Edelgard, runs a hand through her hair… _I’m sorry_.

She sneaks a hand underneath the fabric of Edelgard’s shirt and slowly starts rubbing up and down in the space just below her belly button, “…Baby… you’ll have to forgive mommy… daddy… your other mommy… uhm… _sorry_ , we didn’t know you were in there… you gave mommy quite a start. You know how high strung she is…”

No response. The hum of the magic is fading and Edelgard is still asleep.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’s happy in the morning. Maybe I can apologize to her … with…” No, sex was how this whole mess started in the _first_ place, Byleth. Use your brain and figure out something else. “…I’ll find someway to make her happy again.”

With a sigh, she lets her head fall to the pillow, gazing at Edelgard with her hand still firmly planted on Edelgard’s stomach. Byleth closes her eyes. _Fuck_. Always something, huh, Byleth?

Guess she needed those nine months off after all.


	2. My First Demon Halfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m off today. That’s why I’m writing so fast, lol.
> 
> Anyway. I honestly can’t believe you guys got a sequel out of me. I was like—mehhh, no, I’m not writing that—and then … two days later. Hello again. Here’s a ten chapter (or maybe longer depending on where I go) long fic when I was previously only going to write a long ass like 40k two shot.
> 
> Laughs to self. Honestly, the basis I had formed for their previous relationship was pretty shallow… and as I got deeper into fleshing it out… well. I wanted to write more.
> 
> Besides. I was sad about finishing Boon, I wanna write about these two idiots some more.
> 
> Anyway next chapter will solely be focused on the past.

Byleth is in the kitchen the next morning, leaning against the counter and sipping at her coffee… while she listens to Edelgard in the bathroom throwing up—again.

Waking up hadn’t been exactly … _nice_ per se. She had woken up to Edelgard glaring at her and chanced a smile. _Good morning, beauti—_ a pillow landed on her face in anger. Edelgard had gotten out of the bed without another word and headed off for the bathroom. She had to get ready for school.

Byleth had sighed, flopped back on the bed and just … stared at the ceiling. So, Edelgard was … _pregnant_. And she was about to become … a _parent_. After three thousand years of fucking around, her one true love would be the one that would carry her child. She smiled softly at the thought, too bad Edelgard didn’t feel the same… _yet_.

She got out of bed, winced at the sound of Edelgard puking up nothing in the bathroom, and set about making some breakfast for the two of them. What should she even make? Did certain foods trigger the morning sickness? Or was this just a part of the process and they would have to wait this out and see what happens? She tries to keep it light. Just some fruit, eggs and toast… that should be okay.

She watches Edelgard go back into her room, not even looking at her as she passes the kitchen and closes the door. Just wait, Byleth. Give her some time. Byleth is pretty sure she wasn’t … expecting this to happen when she asked if Byleth could have sex with her in male form. Byleth either for that matter. It had been _years_ since anything like this happened. She sips her coffee again, just watching Edelgard’s room—feeling nothing but rage and anger simmering from behind that door. Well. She’s been in worse situations when it came to Edelgard. At least she wasn’t banishing her back to Hell. Or screaming that she hated her. … _Yet_.

Edelgard’s door opens and she comes out wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a flannel shirt. Ah. Yes. The weight gain. Byleth smiles. It was cute on her though. That ass was getting a little bigger back there, more padding for all the smacking she would do when Edelgard would let her touch her again.

“ _Ellllll_ , I made you _breakfast_.” Byleth tries, nodding her head to the plate waiting for her on the counter.

“Do you even _know_ what I feel like right now?” Edelgard asks her, looking up at Byleth like she’s a complete idiot.

“Probably sick to your stomach … but I thought if we keep it light, you could keep it down, you know?” Byleth takes another sip of coffee.

Edelgard looks at the food, wrinkles her nose, and turns to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, “I’m going to Planned Parenthood after school.” Edelgard says.

“Planned… _Parenthood_?”

She walks to the archway of the kitchen and swings her book bag over her shoulder, “Yes…I’m …I’m thinking of getting …”

Byleth raises her eyebrows, “…You’re thinking of getting…?”

“An abortion.” Edelgard says as she begins to walk away, “You can come with me. Or you can stay here. It’s _your_ decision. I’m going regardless.”

Byleth nearly drops her coffee cup. _Abortion_?? She follows Edelgard as she makes her way over to the front door to put on her tennis shoes, “ _Whoa, whoa, whoa_. Hold up, here. That baby growing inside of you is _half_ of me as well. I also have a say as to what’s going on here. An _abortion_ , El? Are you insane!?”

Edelgard turns to look over her shoulder, eyes cut into a glare, “It’s my body. My life.”

“And _my_ life, too!” Byleth seethes as Edelgard goes to open the door. She rushes to put on her own boots. Oh, _no_. This wasn’t over just because Edelgard was leaving the house. “ _Edelgard_. Get your little angry artsy ass _back_ here.” She snaps as she’s locking the door behind her.

Edelgard gets on the elevator and presses the down button just as Byleth stumbles her way through the closing door, “ _No_. You’re not the one that’s pregnant because your _demon_ lover _forgot_ to tell them that having _sex_ with their male half _could do so!_ ”

“I’m _sorry_ , okay!?” Byleth yells right back, “It’s been years! I told you I didn’t even know it was still possible!”

“You didn’t think mentioning it before we even did anything was the _sane_ thing to do?!”

“…It was the heat of the moment and I wasn’t thinking. I was so happy to have you back that I …” Byleth sucks her teeth. This wasn’t _entirely_ her fault. It was time Edelgard take responsibility for this too, “…And you _asked_ , remember?”

“Maybe I _shouldn’t_ have.” Edelgard mumbles.

Byleth shrugs as the elevator dings and they get out on the ground floor, “Whatever. I’m coming today whether you want me there or _not_. You’re _not_ having an abortion until we actually talk and think this through.”

“You. _Thinking_. That’s something new.” Edelgard pushes the door open and they start walking through the throng of people on the street, “Whatever. Follow me to school. Just, _shut up_ when I’m in class. I already have enough on my mind as it is.”

Byleth squashes down the need to … break something as her ire slowly rises because of Edelgard’s incorrigibility. As if she wasn’t feeling the same? Guess it was a little bit different when you had the evidence of wild and passionate sex with a demon currently resting in your stomach.

With a growl, she calls out to Edelgard who seems intent on losing her on the way to the train station.

—

They’re sitting in the Planned Parenthood office that afternoon, Byleth with her arms crossed over her chest, and bouncing one of her legs over the other. Edelgard is staring down on the floor, her hands fisted in the fabric of her sweatpants.

Edelgard had _almost_ hesitated coming in here after school. There were those weird pro-life protestors shouting outside— _Don’t kill your child! Give yourself over to the Lord! This is sinful work!—_ with their picket signs and posters. One had caught sight of her standing there with Byleth, walked over to them and proceeded to scream in Edelgard’s face— _GOD WILL SMITE YOU FOR KILLING YOUR UNBORN CHILLDDDDD!_

Byleth didn’t take to kindly to random idiots screaming at her _woman_ and with an angry and firm hand, pushed their face away from Edelgard who was currently cringing before her. The idiot picketer had fallen to the ground from the force of Byleth pushing her and started crying about the will of Satan trying to come for her soul again. Byleth had chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Edelgard’s waist and ushered her forward—oh, what these _idiots_ didn't know.

Edelgard glances at her, but looks away as soon as Byleth turns to look at her—the kindest, most comforting look she can manage. _Yes, El? What’s on your mind? You want to talk to me now instead of screaming every five minutes_? Edelgard frowns and goes back to look at the floor. Guess not. Soon though, yeah?

Byleth turns to observe the walls of the office. Very tan. Very sparse. Very … _medical_. Gross. Was this supposed to calm women down during one of the most crucial moments of their lives? She turns back to Edelgard to check in. _Am I doing the right thing? Do I want this child? Byleth seems to want it… but I don’t really care. She’s not carrying it, I am. It’s not her life that will change forever because of this._ Byleth frowns, pretends she doesn’t hear Edelgard’s worrying permeating off of her. What in the world did she _mean_ her life wasn’t going to change? A King of Hell, with a _baby_? What was she going to do when she came back? Go to meetings with a _baby carrier_ strapped to her chest? …Go back… _fuck_ ; she would have to talk to Luc about this… didn’t she?

Byleth is snapped out of her own thoughts when an attendant comes from out of the hallway with a clipboard in hand, “ _Edelgard von Hresvelg?”_

Edelgard picks her book bag up from the floor and starts picking at her nails in trepidation, “That’s me.”

Byleth gets up as well, “Well, here we go then.”

As the two of them walk over to the hallway together, the attendant holds up her hand, “I’m sorry, but, due to medical confidentiality, we can only let the patient into the examination and consultation room.”

Byleth looks down at Edelgard who seems to have gone mute, “But… I’m her girlfriend?”

“Yes, while that may be… I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you—“ The woman stops.

Byleth snaps her fingers and leans in, her voice _oddly_ convincing, “Are you _sure_? You couldn’t make an exception just this _once_?”

Edelgard rolls her eyes, “ _Always the demon crap, huh?”_

“ _You think I don’t know how you’re feeling right now? I know you want me in there even if you’re not saying it and holding onto that stubborn pride of yours.”_ Byleth replies, giving Edelgard a knowing look.

Edelgard scoffs and turns her head. Maybe she did. Just a little—that’s a lie, she was fucking terrified and needed Byleth in there a whole _damn_ lot. “ _Whatever.”_

The attendant seems to come to and shakes her head, “…I …I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Just this once. …Please … follow me.” As she turns around to lead them to the examination room, Byleth thinks she hears the woman mutter something about— _alternative couples_ —and resists the urge to set her on fire.

Once they’re in the room, Edelgard hops up onto the examination table and wearily eyes the stirrups at the end of the table. She can feel her stomach tighten in anxiety. She _hated_ these examinations, they were so intrusive. She glances at Byleth, her hands shaking. What she wants to say is caught in her throat— _I need you here. Please stay. Don't go._

Byleth smiles at her, sticking her tongue out and giving her a shaka sign, “I heard you loud and clear, babe. Don’t worry. They’ll have to drag my cold, dead corpse from this stupid building first. And since we’re dealing with a bunch of humans, I’m pretty sure I’ll kill them all first before they can do anything.”

Edelgard looks down at her hands, “…Thank you. For coming. I’m sorry if I’ve been…”

“Hormonal?” Byleth tries. She shrugs her shoulders, “It’s okay. Better get used to it now. I got another nine months of it coming my way, yeah?”

Edelgard looks up at her, “…We’ll see.”

Byleth leans forward, “Are you really still thinking about getting an abortion, El?”

“I … I don’t know anymore.” Edelgard looks at the stirrups again, “…Perhaps. I should just get some information first. Let them examine me. I _hate_ these things.”

Byleth looks at the stirrups that Edelgard seems to be so afraid of, “Those things look like some type of torture device.”

“No, the _real_ torture device is the speculum.” Edelgard shudders at the thought of her last visit to the gynecologist.

“…El… is any of this… triggering for you?” Byleth asks, nothing but earnest in her voice.

Edelgard nods, “Somewhat. I just. Yeah, I _don’t_ like it.”

Byleth is curious now. Maybe she can be stupid and make Edelgard laugh before this examination starts. “Say… El, why... don’t you ever act that way with me? When I’m a guy, that is? It doesn’t … do anything? Scare you? Make you uncomfortable?” She gestures downward to the crotch of her jeans, “You know, cause _Bycleth,_ is the most handsome roguish thug with the biggest—

Edelgard covers her face with her hands, maybe stifling a bit of laughter at Byleth’s stupidity, “…Because I _know_ it’s you.” She seems to hesitate in her choice of words, “And besides.... most times I ... uhm ... I just.”

“You...?”

“I just think ... of you … as you are now… with…” She stops, growing redder by the minute, and turns her gaze away from Byleth.

Byleth thinks for a minute at what Edelgard was trying to say and falls over in her chair laughing. She’s wiping the tears from her eyes and looks back at Edelgard who’s still hiding her gaze, “....El.... you _know_ if you wanted, I can change what’s going on down _there_ and keep this form, right?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “No. _No._ It’s fine. I just. Forget I said anything. Please. Keep your junk _assigned_ to the sex that it comes with.”

“That’s not _very_ alternative of you, now is it?”

“People can have their own _preferences,_ but that’s my own preference, please. Just let the fantasy ... be a fantasy.” Edelgard turns to her, a slight smile in her features, “You’re so stupid, I hope you know that.”

Byleth gets up out of her chair and walks over to where Edelgard is sitting. She leans down, grabs her chin gently and gives her a soft kiss. When she pulls back, her gaze lingers, “You _love_ me for it.”

“I suppose I do.” Edelgard sighs. “…Thank you. Again.”

“Eh, it’s whatever.” Byleth replies, “Now then… where is that doctor of yours…”

“I requested a female but they said it might be a minute before one is free.” Edelgard remarks, “I don't mind waiting.”

“ _I_ do.” Byleth replies, slouching down in her chair, “You’re a ball in nerves. I wanna get you home already so we can _relax._ It’s Friday, you have nothing to do tomorrow. We can lie around in bed, be stupid together. You know. Maybe I can apologize again… in other _ways_. _If_ you’re up for it.”

Edelgard slaps her forehead, “Byleth, _please_. …You coming here is already enough. That’s more than enough.”

Byleth perks up, eyes descending to Edelgard’s stomach. _See, baby, I told you._ Their attention is both directed to the clicking of the door handle, the conversation momentarily halted. The door opens and a man wearing a white coat comes in. Byleth can immediately feel Edelgard clam up and her breathing quicken. He looks at the chart in his hand and then at Byleth, eyebrows rising—why was _she_ in here? He then looks at Edelgard, “You must be Edelgard. Hello, I’m Dr. Patel.”

Edelgard nods, “Yes. He… Hello.”

He takes a seat at his desk, looks over some of the paperwork and then turns to her, “I see you’re here for … considering an abortion, are you? Hm. When was the date of your last period?”

“Wait a minute.” Byleth holds up a hand, “She requested a _woman_.”

“I’m sorry, but our other female doctors are a little busy right now.” He looks at Edelgard as she doesn’t say anything. Byleth frowns at his response and he continues, “Right then… if we can continue this.”

“ _El... it’s okay if you don’t want to do this_.” Byleth looks at her, but she seems to be paralyzed, unable to speak. “I think we’ll _wait_ on that female doctor, yeah?”

The doctor is getting annoyed now. This woman isn’t even supposed to _be_ in here. What the hell was the front desk doing? “Well, I _really_ don’t see what the problem is. It’s just an examination. Some questions, she’ll be in and out before you know it.”

Edelgard looks at the doctor, then the stirrups and swallows. _Speak_ , Edelgard. She can’t. “I … I …”

“Well, _I_ do.” Byleth replies for her. She narrows her eyes at the bottom of the doctor’s coat and smiles to herself when she sees the beginning of a flame starting on the tip.

The doctor is about to respond when he feels something warm by his leg— _what the fuck?!—_ and starts fanning his coat out when he realizes that it’s currently on fire. While he’s distracted, Byleth gets to her feet, grabs Edelgard’s book bag and swings it over her shoulder. _Why_ is it so heavy? She reaches an arm around Edelgard’s waist and pulls her off the examination table. _Come on, El. Let’s get you out of this stupid place._

Byleth opens the door to the room as the doctor is yelling for someone to come with a _goddamn_ fire extinguisher, “Thanks for nothing, asshole!” She calls over her shoulder and pushes her way through, ushering Edelgard back home.

—

“You know…” Edelgard begins, her head in Byleth’s lap as the demon massages her temples, “…I’m not even mad at you for setting his coat on fire.”

“What a pushy son of a bitch.” Byleth mutters, “What type of establishment are they running? If you requested a woman you should be entitled to getting one. Ugh. I’m not going back there, and neither are you.”

Edelgard nods, “…Byleth.”

“Yes, my love?” Byleth asks, hands dipping down behind Edelgard’s ears.

“I…” Edelgard looks up at her, “…I don’t want to go through with it.”

“With what?”

“The abortion.” Edelgard replies, resting her hands on her stomach, “…I… I don’t think I could go through with it. That place was terrifying. I don’t want to go back there. And I don’t think… ” She pauses. I don’t think I can kill my child… _our_ child.

“ _Agreed_.” Byleth hums happily, “Well then. Looks like _we’re_ having a baby!”

Edelgard chuckles, “…You see really happy about this. I thought you didn’t like kids.”

“And I thought _you_ loved them.” Byleth counters, “…Hell, it’s my own. I think I could learn to tolerate the little demon.”

“Demon…” Edelgard murmurs, “…This baby would be … a quarter, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, _indeed_. Don’t worry though, I don’t think you’re going to go through anything too weird…” Byleth muses. Should she even mention to Edelgard that the baby had put her in a trance last night to stop her from going off on one of her hysterical rants? “…I don’t know. Maybe I can ask around or something. Ask Claude… he might be able to help. Maybe Luc…”

“ _No_!” Edelgard frowns, “No. I don’t want anyone to know for a while, Byleth. I’m just getting used to the idea that there’s … something … inside me right now. Fuck, I don’t want to go through the reactions of everyone else…”

“Well, you already have the Kings vying for babysitting time.” Byleth mutters.

“What do you _mean_?”

“When I went down there last month to hand in my time off papers, everyone kept harping on about me getting you pregnant.” Byleth moves to massage her shoulders now, “I told them they were all idiots … but I guess…”

“They _knew_?” Edelgard questions.

“No. It was the fact that I requested nine months off that had everyone breathing down my neck about you being with child.” Byleth replies, “But… guess it turned out to be true, hm?”

“When do you think it happened anyway?” Edelgard muses, “…My last period before this was…right around when we went to my mother’s house. That was …early February.”

Byleth actually has the audacity to blush, “… _Oh_. So we _did_ conceive the night that … you …uh …”

Edelgard chuckles, pats her face softly, “Very eager that night, weren’t you? Not that I’m complaining. I haven’t had that many orgasms in one night in…” Now _she_ starts blushing when she catches Byleth’s lecherous grin, “…Never mind.”

“ _Anyway._ You might be even further along that I thought.” Byleth muses, doing the math because she knows Edelgard will fail at it, “You’re almost seven weeks now, aren’t you?”

“I suppose I am…”

“Well … let’s see then. We went to see your stupid mother on the 5th…” She looks down at Edelgard, “When did you stop?”

“Around the 9th or so, it was a light month.”

“ _Right_. I was grounded for that entire week in Hell until about … the 13th or so… we fought Rhea’s stupid ass. And then … _oh_ , El. You got my heart back for me on _Valentine’s Day_.”

“Was it?” Edelgard asks, “I was too busy worrying about your stupid ass bleeding to death in my bed to even care about what day it was.”

“You’re such a _sap_ , you know that?” Byleth continues, “Anyway… we went to Europe… you didn’t get it there. You were late for a while then… _so_. I’m gonna say we conceived the little bundle of joy you’re currently harboring in that body of yours back in February.”

“…Isn't that a little early?” Edelgard questions.

Byleth shrugs, “I don’t know. You tell me. I don’t get periods. My knowledge is kinda just based on what I’ve read, what I know. Could have had a trippy month. We were all stressed out with all of the stupidity going on, you know? Maybe your whole … oval … oblong… what the hell is it called again?”

“Ovulation.” Edelgard replies, sighing.

“Yeah, that thing. Maybe it started early.”

“…And to think, I discovered I was pregnant on April Fools Day. What a _joke_.” Edelgard deadpans.

Byleth leans down to plant a kiss on her nose, “It’s going to be okay, you know? You could have it worse. Could have procreated with any old regular Joe Schmoe. But instead, you have _me_.”

“Yes. A demented cross eyed _cat_ I summoned from a Ouija board.” Edelgard jokes, her shoulder shaking as she chuckles, “…I guess I won’t start showing for awhile.”

“Yeah… I guess so.” Byleth muses. She has _no_ idea how any of this pregnancy mess works. Should brush up on it. For Edelgard’s sake at least, “Should we tell Hubert at least? I think he’s been … a little wary of your moods lately.”

“I guess so.” Edelgard replies, “He should know there’s going to be _another_ addition to the household soon.”

Byleth nods, “…Have you thought about what you’re going to do with school?”

Edelgard sighs, “I guess… I could maybe take a year off. Go on leave. It’s only one more year.” She shakes her head; “I don’t want everyone _gawking_ at me on campus. Oh, look, there’s the grad student that got herself knocked up by the demon.”

Byleth pats her face, “Well, fuck what they think. I think you’re going to be the cutest little pregnant lady I _ever_ did see.”

“Of course you would.” Edelgard yawns, “…I’m tired. And I’m hungry. Today was exhausting. _Every day_ feels exhausting now.”

“Hm.” Byleth muses, “We should start looking into pregnant lady stuff for you. Vitamins? That sort of thing. I can do it for you, you know.”

“Byleth…”

“Come on, I’m not doing _shit_ up here. All I do is lay around on the couch when I’m not following you to school and sleeping through your lectures. Or hanging around your office reading trashy tabloid magazines. Let me _help_.” Byleth squeezes her shoulders for added emphasis, “You’re pregnant now. You’re going to need it. I know you’re stubborn and independent. But, _please_ , El. Let me help you through this. I’d be a piss poor… mom … dad… demon … parental unit if I didn’t.”

Edelgard sighs, thankful, even if she doesn’t vocalize it. “Fine… I’ll allow it.” Her eyes are closing, blinking slowly.

“ _Great_.” Byleth leans forward and kisses her forehead, “You falling asleep on me here? I thought you were hungry.”

“I’m more tired than hungry…” Edelgard yawns again, “…Besides. I’d probably just throw it right back up.”

“Noted.” Byleth strokes her chin; “I’ll start finding some stuff for you to eat. Don’t worry. Or maybe I can eat so much that I just start throwing up with you. You know, mutual sympathy puking.”

Edelgard chuckles sleepily, rolls over and presses her head against Byleth’s thigh, “Byleth…” And then she’s out.

Byleth reclines on the bed, running a hand through Edelgard’s hair. She’d let her sleep for a little while. But she needed to eat something. Maybe Byleth should start _tracking_ what she eats to make sure she gets the nutrients she needs. And babies? Baby books? Maybe Byleth should invest in reading a couple of those. They didn’t really exist back then … during the _first time_ this happened. But that had… don’t think about it. Byleth yawns and looks back down at Edelgard. So, she was going to go through with this.

In the depths of Byleth’s messed up heart, she feels a swell of joy arising from within.

—

Byleth drops down into Hell the next morning. It’s been a month already since she’s been gone. How are things going down here? Was everyone still an idiot like before? How was Flayn holding up? Were the other kings treating her right? …She _had_ made Paimon cry. Maybe it wasn’t that bad. Also, what about Claude? Maybe Byleth should check back in with him while she had the time, he was probably bored without her usual dramatics to distract him. Probably had more time to devote to those God awful mix tapes he still insisted on making.

She could think about all of that later, however. Her first task was speaking with Lucifer. She decided that dropping in on a meeting would probably be _rude_. Being on vacation and all. She technically wasn’t even supposed to be here.

Byleth enters the reception area of the Chambers of Lucifer and takes in the sight before her. She pauses in her stride and kind of just stands there… staring. Usually, the reception area was a shit show. Demons and other demonic entities screaming and making a raucous. All shoving to have _their_ demands met first. But this … this was _different_.

There’s a _ticket machine_. And demons are standing—in a _queue._ Byleth mouths— _what the fuck?—_ to herself and chances going up to the reception desk to check in with the persnickety looking lamia sitting behind the desk. She leans an arm on the desk, “Rachel.”

“Byleth.” The lamia answers back, not looking up from her computer, “What do you _want_? You’re supposed to be on vacation. I’m not supposed to see your stupid ass for another eight months.”

Byleth chuckles, “I came to chat with Luc real quick. Listen; are they busy in there? It’s kind of important.”

She pauses in her typing, doesn’t even look up at Byleth and points to the ticket machine, “Take a ticket.”

Byleth blinks, “…What?”

“Take. A. Ticket.” The lamia replies, pushing her glasses back over her nose and continues typing.

“Are you serious?” Byleth asks, leaning back off the counter, “You’re going to make me, _Byleth_ , take a ticket? To wait for Lucifer?”

Rachel looks up at Byleth, blinks her eyes at her, somewhat peeved for the interruption, “Yes. You’re going to wait in line like every other idiot here. I don’t care if you’re Byleth, the King of Hell, Byleth, the Big Dick Wonder, or Byleth, the Unknown. Take a ticket, take a seat. _Stop_ disturbing me.”

Byleth reins in the urge to breath fire at the lamia. _Who_ in the world did she think she was speaking to _her_ like that? She just points at the lamia in rage, not even bothering to fight her. Begrudgingly she takes a ticket from the machine and looks at the number. 969. Her gaze goes to the display screen above her. They were only on _143_. Byleth nearly dies right then and there.

She tries to occupy her time with meaninglessly drabble. Checks in with Edelgard— _I’m down in Hell for a minute, be back in a few. Try and eat something for you and the little one, okay?_ Edelgard replies with, _Before you come home ... can you get a tub of the earl grey honey from the store... I finished the other one just now._ Byleth blinks—didn’t they _just_ buy that carton last night? She shrugs. Sure, babe. Anything for your cute little angry pregnant ass.

She scrolls through her phone. Hm, she had some time. What was Claude doing? _Hey, back in Hell for a bit. Wanna come by and keep me company in reception?_ He texts back about half an hour later, _…Reception? Haha! Ah, I see you’ve been wrangled into the joys of the new system, hm?_ New system? What _now_? Byleth groans, _Can you come by? I’m super fucking bored and the stupid machine is only on 146._

In a flourish of green electric energy, Claude appears in the chair beside her. She almost startles at his entrance and smacks him on the shoulder when he leans back in his chair and salutes her, “Welcome _back_ , Chief. How’s married life treating, ya? Been quiet without you.”

“Fuck, Claude.” Byleth groans, slouching into her seat, “Warn a girl first.”

“Sorry. I guess you’ve acclimated to the surface, huh? Not too many people just popping up randomly like that.” Claude chuckles, “So, how’ve you been? It’s been … what… a month now? How’s Edelgard? You guys having all the sex your nasty ass wants? You being nice to her? No attacks from Rhea? Being nice and gross and domesticated in your little love nest?”

Byleth laughs, a hint of nervousness in her tone, “El’s … _fine_. Going to school. Doing her grad school… thing. I’m …mostly at home. Just waiting for her to get back when I’m not at school following her around… “

“Really now?” Claude asks, “Sounds like you need to find some hobbies, By. Can’t just follow Edelgard around all day.”

Byleth shrugs, “…I mean. What am I even up there for to begin with? To be with _her_.”

“So _you’re_ the housewife and _she’s_ the breadwinner, huh? Absolutely _hilarious_. I never thought it would turn out this way.” Claude laughs again, “Why don’t you try to get out the house? Go fishing or something. Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah… guess I could.”

“You’d rather just be underneath Edelgard all day, huh? Well, don’t blame ya. You _were_ looking for her for years. And now that you have her again, why give that up, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Byleth looks up at the number display. _223._ Ugh. “Say, Claude.”

“Yes, Byleth?” Claude asks.

“…You remember … that conversation we had just before I left?”

“Which one? The one where you told me you two were getting married, or…” He leans forward and takes in Byleth’s facial expressions. _Oh_. He thinks he knows where this is heading. “…When I asked you if she was _pregnant_?”

Byleth flinches at his tone, “Yeah. _That_ one.”

“Byleth.” A smirk slowly grows on Claude’s face, “…She’s pregnant, _isn’t_ she?”

Byleth swallows and nods. She wishes Claude would wipe that stupid smirk off of his face, “Yeah… _she_ is.”

“I fucking knew it.” Claude throws his head back in laughter, “Congratulations, _mom_. Or _dad_ , cause that’s what you were when you… got your demon …ness in her.”

“I’m going to cut your head off if you don’t _shut_ up.” Byleth turns to him, pointing a finger in his face. She sighs. “…She’s like …seven weeks or something. I’m not sure. We need to go to the doctor and make sure. We tried before but … she kind of freaked out. Douchebag doctor. I wasn’t going to put her through that.”

“Why don’t you bring her down here and have them check?”

Byleth balks at his suggestion, her voice lowering, “And _what_? Risk having all of _Hell_ knowing? Are you _insane_?”

“I mean, they’re going to find out either way sooner or later.” Claude gestures, “You may be a surface dweller right now, but you know Heaven and Hell _has_ its ways.”

“Ugh, I know that.” Byleth groans. Stupid demon paparazzi. Stupid angel paparazzi. Why couldn’t those idiots fuck off? She turns back to Claude, “Check _this_ though. The _baby_ is already displaying signs of being magically proficient.”

“ _Huh_?” Claude blinks, “Isn’t it just like … a ball of tissue right now?”

Byleth shrugs, “Hey, I don’t understand this shit anymore than you do. Maybe everything is a little messed up because it’s got demon _and_ human genes. I mean, probably won’t be that potent cause it’s only a quarter or whatever… but my kid put its mom to _sleep_.”

Claude blinks again, “ _What_?”

“El was freaking out the other night when we found out. She took like eighty pregnancy tests just to make sure. We got into an argument, she wouldn't stop ruminating…” Byleth gestures, glances at the display. _300_. Okay, they were getting there. “…Then she just kind of _stops_. I didn’t do anything. I try and keep that sort of magic away from her, you know? Given all of her previous reactions from before.”

“…You’re telling me your unborn child Jedi mind tricked it’s own _mother_?” Claude starts laughing again, “And what did _you_ do?”

“Let it put her to sleep. She just wouldn’t _stop_.” Byleth sighs, “She’s okay now … was talking about an abortion earlier… but … I guess something in her changed.”

Claude nods in understanding, “…Probably freaked out, dude. I would be, too. I mean… you _did_ tell her that she could get pregnant, right?”

Byleth looks away, sheepish. “No.”

Claude sighs, “Byleth… haven’t we had the _stop-fucking-up_ talk like a million times already?”

“I didn't think it was _possible_. You know how jacked up my body is right now. Having mom come in and mess with things … and dying and going to sleep. And whatever. I thought maybe I’d lost that part of me when all of that happened. You remember? I wasn’t even sure I could access my male half when I came to. It took a _decade_ for it to come back.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Claude waves his hand, “I’ll give you a slight pass on that one.”

“Besides. It’s only happened once before and … I didn’t know if it could happen again.”

“…Are you going to tell her?” Claude asked.

“She already knows. I told her I had had a miscarriage with someone before.” Byleth replies.

“Did you tell her it was _her_?” Claude leans forward and pushes Byleth on the shoulder, “Well?”

“No.” Byleth swats his hand away, “What am I supposed to say? Hey, El, I’m super happy you’re pregnant right now. I want to relive our former glory days and actually have this child _survive_ this time. It’s supposed to be different now, Claude. She’s not who she was, neither am I. …I don't want to bring up the past anymore. She’s already stressed enough with making changes to accommodate this … _surprise_.”

Claude sighs, “You should tell her eventually.”

“Maybe. When she settles down and we’re not … so heated right now.”

“Heated? What? Like mood swings? Crazy things? Is she trying to kill you with the frying pan? Wasn’t she _always_ like this?”

“Nah, its the pregnancy hormones. She’s gotten a bit more … violent and emotional in the past couple of the weeks. Hell, maybe some of my demon … ness is messing with stuff in there, too.” Byleth answers.

“Yeah, your demon—ness in her was what got her pregnant in the first place.”

“ _Thanks_ , Claude.” She looks up at the display. _405_. Oh, fucking, _come_ on. “This is taking forever.”

“Yeah… I know.”

Their conversation is paused briefly by an interruption. There’s a shrill voice that comes from the Chambers of Lucifer as the large looming doors open and a small figure comes out. _“Get the fuck out of here you scum! Asking Baal if he’d indulge your chintzy marketing scheme for Lucifer themed commemorative bobble heads. This is a court of SATAN, not a SHARK TANK!”_

Byleth blinks, a smirk coming to her face as she recognizes that voice. “…Or… I might have just found my way in.” She gets to her feet and begins waltzing over to the commotion.

There’s Flayn, standing outside the doors, yelling at a demon that’s twice her size. Her little devil wings are flapping maddeningly as she tells him— _GET OUTTTT!!!—_ and the demons in queue cower at the sound of her shrill voice. She calms down, surveys the scene in front of her, and is about to go back in when she notices a _very_ familiar figure standing outside the turnstile.

“Fuck you, King Byleth!” Her voice returns to its normal tone as she sticks her middle fingers up in glee, “What are you _doing_ here? Gee, I thought you’re supposed to be having fun with Lady Edelgard.”

“Hey, Flayn.” Byleth smiles, “I am, Edelgard’s doing great. Actually, I came down to talk to Luc for a quick second. Need to pick his brain for something. Is now a good time?”

Flayn nods, “ _For you_ , of course.” She pushes open a gate and allows Byleth to come inside, “Why are you waiting outside anyway?”

Byleth looks over her shoulder at Rachel who just glares back at her, “Got stuck in the new system, I guess.”

Claude waves as Byleth walks through the gate, “By, I’ll catch you later. Keep me _posted_ on updates. Ya hear?”

Byleth rolls her eyes, “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

He gives them a two-fingered salute and disappears in an electrified haze of green smoke. Flayn looks up at Byleth, “I’m sorry about that. They should have just let you through. _I’ll make sure Rachel suffers the most horrifying of consequences for her ineptitude and incompetence, My King.”_

“…Uh, sure, Flayn.” Byleth replies as they walk forward, push the doors open and she’s preparing herself to meet the familiar gaggle of idiots she hasn’t seen in about a month. Byleth nearly stops in her tracks when she sees the state of the room.

Everyone. In _suits_. And sitting up straight. She glances at Baal and Asmodai first. They’ve always kept some level of decorum in this room, but then she looks at Purson. His eyes are _clear_ for once and there’s no sign of drug paraphernalia in sight. Paimon … Paimon has a _buzzer_ on his podium again. Vine is quiet, yet a tissue box rests beside her. No empty liquor bottles under Zagan’s seat. Balam’s bear is _missing_ and even _he_ is wearing clothes. Belial is quiet, eyeing Byleth as she enters the domain.

Lucifer, who had been shuffling through some papers and making notes, looks up to see Byleth standing there with Flayn. Flayn bows to Lucifer and then flutters off to her seat, Byleth’s old throne. “ _Byleth_?”

“Uh… yeah.” Byleth starts, looking at the room. It was so _quiet_. She walks up to the center of the room, “I … uh … kinda came down to talk to you? You got a minute?”

Lucifer looks up at Flayn and she nods her head, smiling. If it’s for _Byleth_ , of course Lucifer was allowed some time to leave the room. “Sure. Come into my office.”

As he steps down to lead Byleth into his office, Flayn bellows out, “ _All right you pieces of shit. You can go on break. Drink your fucking coffee, your shitty tea, get your fucking macros or whatever. You better be **back** in your seats by time King Byleth departs this wretched place."_

Byleth whistles, long and low. _Whoa_. She thought Claude had been joking when he said Flayn had caused Paimon to cry that time… but hearing her now. With a shrug, Byleth turns around and follows after Lucifer. Whatever, not her problem. As the door closes behind them, Byleth takes a seat, “…So… I see some _changes_ have occurred in my absence? There’s … a _ticket_ machine there now. When the hell did they put that in?”

Lucifer throws some papers onto his desk and leans back in his chair, “It was Flayn’s idea.” He begins, “…A _lot_ of these changes have been Flayn’s idea.”

“Seems like she’s fitting in just fine then.” Byleth chuckles. She doesn’t care about this. She has other things to talk to him about.

“Oh, I _love_ it.” Lucifer sighs, “Everything flows so much _smoother_ now. She’s been wonderful. Couldn’t have asked for a better person to run things while you’re on sabbatical, Byleth.”

Byleth nods, “Yeah… about that. Got something to talk to you about.”

Lucifer sits up in his chair, “You’re… not coming back, yet… _are_ you?” There’s a bit of fear in his eyes. Please don’t take Flayn away.

“Nah. Got some other shit to talk about.” Byleth sighs, looking up at the ceiling. Where should she even start?

“Byleth.” He calls her name, knowingly. “What did you do _now_?”

Byleth looks up at him, “I ...”

“You.” He leans forward on the desk.

“I got...” Byleth starts fiddling with her hands now.

“....You got.” Lucifer already knows where this is going.

“I got El...”

“...Pregnant.” There’s silence between the two of them. It’s like a rush of cold air comes into the room. Lucifer clears his throat when Byleth doesn’t seem intent on continuing. “Byleth, you know. I’m starting to feel more like your _father_ instead of your _boss_. This has happened before, hasn't it?”

“Yeah, but it’s _different_ now. She’s a human. Not a _vampire_.” Byleth starts gesturing, her thoughts running wild. “I‘ve had sex with multiple people ... tons of people. And I never got any of them…” Byleth blinks, looking up with slight fear in her eyes, “Luc… you’re not going to condemn her … like my father are you?”

“Byleth, _goodness_ , no. I think you’ve suffered enough around here, don’t you?” Lucifer shrugs, “I’ll let you use your one free get out of jail card for this one.”

“ _Thanks_. …I guess.” Byleth fists her hands into her jeans, “…Why does it always happen with _her_?”

“Love, perhaps?” Lucifer shrugs, “…It’s been the driving force for everything you’ve done in the last three hundred or so years, hasn’t it?”

“I’ve _loved_ others, Luc.”

“But… _never like her_ , right? Is that what you were going to say?” Lucifer presses a knuckle to his face, “Fate told me what happened, you know. About your little tarot card reading with them. Byleth, Atropos _warned_ you this would happen.”

“I guess I didn’t want to believe it.” Byleth groans, sinking into her seat, “What are we going to _do_?”

“How far along is she?” Lucifer asks.

“About seven weeks?” Byleth replies.

Lucifer starts chuckling, “So that’s why you were so late coming down that morning…”

Byleth actually blushes at that comment, “Luc, shut _up_.”

He actually _smiles_ at her, “…I don’t think you should worry about this one, Byleth. If you two are in agreement and you want this child, what are you so worried about?”

“I don’t know what I’m _doing_ , that’s what I’m worried about.” Byleth replies, “I came down here because I didn’t know where else to turn. I figure you might know something… would be able to tell me something about helping your human _lover_ who’s pregnant with _your_ quarter demon baby.”

Lucifer nods in understanding, “I see.”

A book appears on the table in front of her: _My First Demon Halfie, What to Expect When You Fuck Around With Humans. Edition No. 90._ She picks up the black book and winces. This thing was _large_. “Uh… _thanks_?”

“I once gave your mother a copy when she was expecting you.” Lucifer chuckles, “My. Like mother like … child, I suppose.”

“Sure…”

“Now, if that will be all. I must return to court and resume things…” He checks his watch, “And you should be returning to that pregnant human of yours. You haven’t been around for awhile and she _doesn’t_ appear to be too happy about that…”

Byleth groans. Just _how_ long had she been down here anyway? She gets to her feet, book tucked under her arm, “Right… right. I’ll let you get back to things.

As they pause before the door to left them out of Lucifer’s office and back into the main council room, Lucifer knocks his elbow against Byleth, “Congratulations by the way. Guess those nine months are going to come in handy, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah. _Thanks_.” Byleth mutters and pushes the door open.

Byleth and Lucifer both stand there in the doorway of Lucifer’s office, staring at the sight before them. Flayn is currently standing on the arms of Byleth’s throne, her tiny hand squeezing around Purson’s ankle, as he hangs upside down from her grip.

She shakes him, “ _I thought I fucking told you, you deplorable tweeker. No. Drug paraphernalia. In the CHAMBERS OF LUCIFER!”_

Purson covers his head as he almost hits the ledge, “Brah, Flayn, _chill_ … I wasn’t going to smoke it here. Fuck, my mellow’s so harshed right now. It was an after work thing, I promise, brah!”

“ _I’m not your brah, BRAH_.” Flayn drops him to the floor now and picks up the joint as Purson runs back to his seat. She disintegrates it in a flourish of pink flame and sits down in her seat. She sees Byleth and Lucifer staring up at her and smiles, “Oh! Gee. Welcome back King Byleth and Lucifer. Are you two finished talking?”

“Yes, Flayn. We’re done.” Byleth smiles back at her. She lowers her voice and mutters to Lucifer, “I’m leaving now.”

“That would probably be for the best.” Lucifer mutters back as he ascends to take his seat again, “Right. Say _hello_ to Edelgard for me.”

Byleth turns back at him, “ _Sure_ , Luc.”

Byleth throws up a salute to the other poor miserable kings— _see you idiots, later! Flayn, keep up the good work!—_ and she’s back off to Earth to see what could _possibly_ be upsetting Edelgard now.


	3. Body Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. I changed my mind for this chapter. Sorry if you were excited for a look into the past from this one.
> 
> Writing the past got to be really… exhausting at some point. The mood is completely different (war, broody vampires, the beginnings of Edelgard and Byleth, etc.). I don’t really write war pieces—mostly stuff where girl’s are kissing each-other or there’s an insurmountable amount of mental angst. Adjustments, I guess.
> 
> When I sat down to write the proposed chapter set in the past, my heart wasn't in it, and I was getting frustrated. And I honestly wanted to write something a bit more fun and lighthearted at the moment. So I switched it. Promise, past will be solely the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I like to view Byleth as the horny, sex positive, big on the consent, somewhat misguided, loving partner that El needed in life after everything she went through. Chefs kiss, what a babe.

Byleth doesn’t understand _what_ the big deal is.

She catches Edelgard staring at herself in the mirror one evening, turning to the side. Poking at her stomach, smushing her breasts together. Pressing her thighs, turning around and looking at her butt— _it’s getting cuter by the day._ When she sees Byleth staring at her from the doorway of her bedroom—isn’t it _their_ bedroom, now?—she shrieks and slams the door in Byleth’s face. _GET OUT!_ Byleth just scratches her face on this one. Okay?

Byleth frowns to herself when Edelgard runs across the living room one morning yelling about being late. She won’t stop wearing those damn flannel shirts or oversized hoodies either. And how many times is she going to do laundry during the week so she doesn’t run out of sweatpants to wear? She isn’t even _showing_. Why does she feel the need to hide herself from everyone? Why won’t she wear those pretty blouses and long skirts she used to be so fond of? It’s _spring_. And her hair— ponytails— _all_ the damn time. Byleth doesn’t say anything, just takes note.

They’re playing chess, Byleth looks up at her over the rims of her glasses—she’s also double checking some of Flayn’s math for a tax audit—and frowns when Edelgard won’t stop readjusting her t-shirt. Pulling, stretching, getting annoyed when the fabric bunches around her breasts and pulls taut over her stomach. _This never used to fit like this._ It’s _fine,_ El.

There was also that one afternoon that Edelgard had _barred_ her from entering the bedroom. Edelgard had been changing or something and Byleth had waltzed in on her in the process of pulling her shirt off. They get into an argument of some kind—Edelgard starts it—about Byleth _knocking_ before she enters. _What?_ Edelgard, in all her hormonal rage, grabs salt from the kitchen and proceeds to dump it across the lining of her bedroom. Byleth sneezes once, twice—shit, that’s a lot of salt. She looks down at her arms. Oh great, hives. Edelgard closes the door again—and don’t you _dare_ come in. Byleth doesn’t even argue. She’ll just sleep on the couch again.

The thing that breaks her heart is when Edelgard calls her up on the phone one night while she’s out with her trio of idiots. _Ah, girl’s night. Have you told them yet, El?_ No. It’s too early for that.

Byleth is lying on Edelgard’s bed, reading that thick tome of a headache Lucifer had given her— _jeez, human and demon pregnancies were complicated—_ when her phone chirps. Of course she lights up when she sees, _Queen,_ pop up on the caller ID and _The Second Waltz,_ start playing. She thinks to herself, does Edelgard even remember that’s their song? Maybe she could remind her somehow…

Byleth picks up the phone, grin coming to her face, “Yessss, _beautiful_ woman, light of my _life_ , everything that is—“

Her adulations of love are halted when she hears a hiccup and the sounds of rushing cars on the other end. Edelgard mumbles into the phone, “Byleth… can … can you come _get_ me?”

Byleth sits up in the bed, already registering the sounds of crying. _My_ , they were such familiar sounds these days, “…El, what’s wrong?”

“I just …” Edelgard pauses, “…Just please come get me. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Byleth gets off the bed, holding the phone between her shoulder and cheek as she leans over and starts lacing up her boots. Oh, _jeez._ What happened _now_? “Are you okay?” She asks.

“ _No_.” Edelgard hiccups again, “I just want to go home. Can you hurry up? I’m tired of standing out here. I don’t want to go back in there.”

“Did something happen with the girls?” Byleth asks, pulling her leather jacket on.

“I _don’t_ want to talk about it. Just _hurry_ up.” Edelgard snaps.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” The line goes dead and Byleth sighs as she opens a portal before her to teleport off to Edelgard’s location.

—

When Byleth arrives, she finds Edelgard sitting alone outside of the restaurant. Edelgard only looks up at her when Byleth places a soft hand on top of her head and smiles. Edelgard greets her with a frown.

“…So you gonna tell me what happened?” Byleth asks, gaze drifting to the restaurant, “…Or are you just gonna have me guessing?”

“ _Fuck,_ Dorothea.” Edelgard mutters. No explanation. 

Ah. Dorothea. Byleth should have guessed. She sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders, “What happened?”

Edelgard balls her fists up and starts shaking before she slams her hands down on the bench they’re sitting on. Byleth would be chuckling right now if the situation were different— _she’s so cute when she’s angry and it’s not directed at me._ She turns to Byleth, lavender eyes ablaze, “She… she…”

“She…” Byleth prods, hoping she can get the words out before her head implodes.

“She basically called me fat tonight.” Edelgard snaps, “As if she _should_ be talking.”

 _Oh_. Byleth feels like that changes the situation immensely right now, “…What did she say?”

“Well. It wasn’t really _fat_ per se. It was more like— _wow, Eddy, you sure are eating a lot—_ which is _none_ of her fucking business.” Edelgard’s register drops to an almost guttural and demonic tone and Byleth wonders—for a minute—if that’s the demon …ness inside of her working its magic.

“Wow.” Byleth chirps, “It sure as _fuck_ isn’t.”

“Going on like she’s gets to say _what_ I can and can’t eat. I’d eat her fucking face if I could.” Edelgard continues on her rant.

“Uh… I don't think that would taste… all that great, El.” Byleth doesn’t have to think as she glances toward the restaurant and makes her decision. Don’t _mess_ with her pregnant woman. “…Perhaps I should go have a _word_ with her.”

Edelgard’s mood seems to change at the tone of Byleth’s voice, “…No, Byleth, I don’t _need_ you to fight my battles.”

Byleth stands up, not even listening to what Edelgard says, “Hmm, yeah. _No_. She upset you.” She stretches her arms over her head, “And … given your current condition… I’m not going to stand for that.”

“Byleth.” Edelgard gets up now, “ _Byleth_.”

“Not listening, El.” Byleth replies, pocketing her hands into her jacket and walking over to the entrance of the restaurant.

She surveys the area, finds the girls in a booth in the back. Dorothea is gesturing wildly toward the window and pointing her finger at Bernadetta. Petra is also there, arms crossed over her chest and looking quite perplexed at the exchange that’s occurring before her. Edelgard tries to grab her from behind—Byleth, _please_ —but Byleth shrugs her off and walks her way up to the booth.

Dorothea inhales angrily when she sees Edelgard returning… _oh_ , and she’s got her demon girlfriend with her now. What was she going to do? Chop her head off with her demon teeth or something equally as stupid. She holds a hand up to Bernadetta’s face as the girl seems to be trying to reason with her on something.

“Oh, _look_ , Eddy. You returned. And you brought your demon to come and keep me in _line_?” Dorothea snarls through clenched teeth.

Byleth shrugs, “Yeah. You could say that.” She grins down at Dorothea, “Heard you’ve been upsetting El tonight, huh?”

Dorothea looks over at Edelgard who is trying to shush Byleth up now and get her to leave. _Really_ , all she wanted was to go home. She didn’t want Byleth getting possessive and doing … _this_ , “Well, it’s true. Everything I said. She shouldn’t have had two entrees tonight. Leave something for someone else, yeah?”

“I don’t think you should be commenting on anything _anyone’s_ eating tonight.” Byleth replies, “…It’s been what… _months_ since you’ve last had someone eat yours, right?”

Edelgard’s hands fly to her mouth, “ _Byleth_!”

Dorothea frowns even harder now, “Oh, I’m just _sure_ you’ve been eating the shit out of Eddy, haven’t you? We hardly see her anymore because she’s always so wrapped up in _you_ now.”

Byleth blinks. Maybe something starts to click in her head a little and she looks at Edelgard, back at Dorothea, and then narrows her eyes, “Why? Would _you_ prefer to be eating her instead?”

Edelgard grabs at Byleth’s arm, now becoming angry at how the situation was turning out, “Byleth. That’s _enough_. Let’s _go.”_

Byleth doesn’t pay attention to Edelgard; she’s too busy trying to destroy Dorothea for hurting _El_. She leans in closer, those blue eyes perhaps… gaining a tint of red in them, "You know, I'm getting a _little_ tired of you always antagonizing Edelgard for something that she does and it doesn't fit in with your _subpar_ standard. I thought I put you in your place with what I said on the night of her exhibition?"

Dorothea gets closer now. She's not afraid of Eddy's _stupid_ demon. "Well maybe, _Edelgard_ , should start answering her friends calls. Start acting like she _cares_ about them. Stop being so wrapped up in a demon that she lied about for the last year!" Dorothea yells, slamming the table. The people around them kind of looked in their direction ... then went back to their dinners. "Maybe she should open up to us for once and stop being so closed off!"

“Maybe she’s been closed off for a reason! Maybe it’s because she’s _pregnant_ you, bitch. That’s why she was eating so much. That’s why she hasn’t been _around_ you three because we’ve been trying to deal with this shit in _private_.” She looks Dorothea up and down, “But _no_. As always, you only think of your _fucking_ self.”

Dorothea’s eyes widen at the words that leave Byleth’s mouth. Bernadetta looks like she’s on the verge of having a stroke. Petra’s eyebrows furrow and Edelgard makes a sound that breaks Byleth out of her revere. _Oh,_ shit. Why couldn’t their group ever just go out and have a good time?

Edelgard slaps Byleth on the arm again, looking like she’s torn between crying and wanting to tear Byleth’s head off, “What the fuck _are_ you doing?! I told you I didn’t want to _tell_ anyone!”

Dorothea looks at Edelgard’s face, then down at her stomach, “…Eddy… _pregnant_?” She blinks again, finally regaining her wits and shaking her head, “Well _when_ were you going to tell us this?!”

“I didn’t tell you because I’m still dealing with it myself!” Edelgard yells back.

“How can you _even_ be pregnant? I’m supposed to know, Edelgard! I’m supposed to know everything that _happens_ in your life! I’m your _best_ friend!” Dorothea nearly screams.

“Well _maybe_ I don’t want to tell _you_ everything that goes on in _my life_!” Edelgard screams back at her. …Really, they should _keep_ it down. People were starting to _stare_.

“ _ENOUGH_.” Petra finally yells, banging her hands on the booth table. She’s had it up to here with the hysterics of the night. “I am so _tired_ of the arguing of this _group_!”

Edelgard, Dorothea, and Bernadetta all go quiet.

Even _Byleth_ is surprised by the outburst.

“What is the purpose of a girl’s night if all we do is _argue_?” Petra stands up, starts gathering her coat and bag, “Are we not friends? Why do we act like _animals_?!” She starts moving out of the booth, “I’m going to return to home! You call me! When you _act_ like friends!”

Bernadetta watches Petra leave, looks at the group left behind and nods her head slowly, “Yeah. I think … I think I’m going to leave, too. I don’t want to be here right now.”

Edelgard turns to Byleth; eyebrows furrowed after watching Bernadetta get her stuff and leave the restaurant as well. _Why do you always_ do _this, Byleth?_ _Her_? Edelgard was screaming, too.

Edelgard looks down at Dorothea who’s just gone silent in the wake of everything that’s happened and makes a sound of frustration. She hates _all_ of them tonight. She turns on her heel, leaving Byleth just standing there and Dorothea fiddling with her fingers.

Byleth takes a look at Dorothea when the two of them are alone, pockets her hands in her leather jacket. She’d deal with Edelgard when they got back home, but she needed to make one last point to Dorothea first.

“Dorothea. Final words.”

“ _What?_ ”

“She didn’t _choose_ you. Maybe you didn’t show her you cared enough. Never showed it at all. Hid it too well. Let it go. Stop _messing_ with her because you’re angry about her life right now.”

“Who says I’m _angry_?” Dorothea snaps, looking back at Byleth, “You know what. I don’t care. Why don’t you leave like the rest of them?”

Byleth shrugs, “I will. But, you should cool off. Leave her alone. She’s sensitive right now. I don’t _need_ anyone riling her up.”

“Well I think you did enough of that tonight, don’t you?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. At least I can _try_ and fix my mistakes.”

Dorothea casts one last look her way, waves her hand and turns away, “Just go, Byleth. I’ve had enough for one night.”

With a shrug, Byleth turns around on her heel and follows the rest of the girls out of the restaurant, leaving Dorothea to wallow in her mess alone.

—

Edelgard is currently on top of Byleth, covers drawn tightly around her waist so nothing is showing.

Byleth doesn’t really care, he just leans back in the pillows, arms crossed behind his head, allows her to move back and forth on top of him for a while. She’s got another ridiculous shirt on, he tried to remove it, but she had slapped his hand away.

“I’m still mad at you, you know.” Edelgard stares at him, “Making a _scene_ in the restaurant like that.”

“She hurt you.” Byleth replies, not really caring to indulge Edelgard’s anger.

“We’re not under _oath_ anymore, Byleth.” Edelgard readjusts her thighs over him, trying to find a comfortable position.

“You called me _crying_.” He reminds her.

“...I ... just. What’s the big ass deal?” Edelgard raises herself, coming back down on top of him. She lets out a soft moan, “I could have taken care of it myself.”

“But you didn’t.”

“ _Maybe_ I was going to.” Edelgard pauses, stares at him again. “Maybe all I needed you to do was take me home, let me cry for a bit and be normal in the morning to address the issue _myself_.”

Byleth’s gaze descends down from her face and to the oversized flannel Edelgard is wearing, “I don’t think you’re dealing with the issue at all right now.” He reaches a hand forward, parts the fabric of her shirt and massages the skin of Edelgard’s stomach, then let’s it drop to the curve of her back, “El, you’re _barely_ showing.”

“My _tits_ are showing.” Edelgard remarks.

His hand descends, grabs at her hips and snaps his hips upward. Edelgard whimpers in response, “Yeah. I don’t know if you know by now, but I _like_ when they are.”

“Yeah. But _I_ don’t.” Edelgard’s reply is a bit more breathy. She leans forward onto his chest, ending the conversation right there. She doesn’t want to talk; she just wants to have sex and go to sleep.

“El, we’re going to have to talk about this. You _know_ that, right?” He wraps his arms around her shoulders, hips moving at a quicker pace.

“Byleth, just shut up and fuck me for the night.” Comes Edelgard’s muffled response from the pillow.

—

It’s Hubert that sets the cogs in motion with the whole … body issues thing. While Edelgard is at work one day, Hubert comes to Byleth and asks her: _Demon._ _What in the world is wrong with Edelgard?_

Byleth is busy putting some type of anti-allergy lotion on her hives—Edelgard threw salt at her again—when she looks up at him. Should she even tell him what’s been going on with the two … _three—_ yes, _baby,_ too—of them for the past couple of weeks? Edelgard would want to be here for that conversation, too… right?

Byleth decides to skip the whole talk about Edelgard and pregnancy hormones and tells Hubert, “I don’t know. She’s been a little moody lately.”

”Yes. _Moody_ certainly is a way to describe it.”

“She’s just been … acting really weird with me seeing her body.”

Hubert strokes his chin; “…Perhaps a depressive episode? Hm …I suppose she has put on weight recently. But she doesn’t look _bad.”_

Byleth frowns, “Yeah, I’ve tried telling her that already.” She leans forward, “Hubert. Anything in the past that I should know about? I know her mother is a stupid bitch and likes to comment on her appearance. I also remember some comment she had made about her aunt calling her fat…”

Hubert shrugs, “No eating disorders if that’s what you’re wondering. She’s always been _small._ ” He raises his eyebrows in scrutiny, “…Perhaps _you_ have done something that I should be aware of, demon? You certainly have a knack for that, don’t you?”

Byleth bites her lip. She was already in trouble for her stunt at the restaurant. Edelgard would probably murder her if she told Hubert the _big news_ and she wasn’t around to say anything herself. “…Can’t … really say anything without El being here. But… she’s going through something else right now…”

Hubert nods his head, “I see. I will look forward to that conversation then when she is ready to talk about whatever has her _throwing up_ all the time and _moody_ all day and _eating_ strange combinations of ketchup and peanut butter at three in the morning.”

Byleth winces. Hubert isn’t an idiot. She has a feeling he already knows. “Yeah… so. What can _I_ do?”

Hubert sighs, “Be there for her.”

“I already _am_ , Hubert.”

“Well. Continue to do so. Convince her, _demon_ , that all she thinks in her mind is not true.” Hubert replies, “Don’t do it in the way _you_ think she needs help. Help her in her _own_ way.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“In order to _help,_ Edelgard. You must _think_ like Edelgard. Give her something she would enjoy. Do what _she_ wants to do. Not what you _think_ she needs or wants to do.” Hubert remarks as he rises from the couch, “Now if you would excuse me, I’ve had enough of playing relationship therapist for the day. I have my _own_ demonic engagement to take part in.”

Byleth looks at him, “Huh?”

“Do you remember that succubus that I was talking to at the art gallery that night?”

“You talked … to _a lot_ of succubus.”

“Yes.” Hubert grins, his expression turning positively devilish, “I have a date tonight. With _all_ of them.”

Byleth just stares at him, “…Go …get’em, Hubert.”

“I appreciate the encouragement.”

—

Byleth wakes up in the middle of the night to find Edelgard missing from bed and the bedroom door wide open. For a moment, she panics, her thoughts going back to that night in the cabin when she came back to the bedroom to find Edelgard missing. But… these were different times, weren’t they? Surely Rhea… wasn't …planning anything again, was she? Byleth _did_ had her heart back after all, Sothis knew this. …They were supposed to have called a truce… _right_?

The clattering of dishes and Edelgard cursing bring Byleth back to Earth and she sighs in relief. _Oh_. She was just raiding the kitchen again. Byleth rolls out of bed, sleepily shuffles her way through the living room and into the archway of the kitchen. The door to the fridge is open and she can see half of Edelgard’s body sticking out of it

“El.”

Edelgard pauses in her rummaging and slowly pokes her head out from behind the fridge. What in the _world_ was Byleth doing up? She thought she had been quiet when she snuck out of bed. She’s got a spoon hanging out of her mouth and … an empty plate that once held Byleth’s leftover chocolate cake from the restaurant they had gone out to for dinner that evening. She sheepishly looks at the plate and then at Byleth, “...I … I had a craving…”

Byleth feels her expression crumple as she looks at the empty plate in Edelgard’s hand, “El. No. You didn’t eat the …”

“I was _hungry_.”

Byleth reins in the need to sigh, soft smile coming to her face, “That’s okay.”

Edelgard sets the plate down on the counter, still looking sheepish because she was caught, “I’m sorry…”

“You were hungry.” Byleth reminds her.

“I should have tried to … stop myself.” Edelgard mumbles.

Byleth walks over to the refrigerator, “You still hungry? What else you in the mood for?” She asks, looking at Edelgard.

“...Nothing … this was it.” Edelgard looks down at her toes now. No, that’s a lie. She was _still_ hungry. She could really go for some pickles … pickles wrapped in _cheese_.

“El.” Byleth comes forward toward her, reaches a hand underneath her shirt and starts rubbing her stomach. She leans in to kiss her gently and smiles, “What _else_ do you want to eat?”

With a little bit of encouragement, Edelgard looks up at her, “…Some pickles with cheese.”

“Coming right up.” Byleth pulls the jar of pickles out, flicks her hand out and produces some single slice cheese, “That all?”

Edelgard sets the pickles and cheese down on the counter and shakes her head. No. She wanted… “Can I get some bacon, too?”

Byleth opens the freezer and searches the contents for the aforementioned meat. She sets the pack down on the counter and looks around for a frying pan. “Anything else?”

“…Some orange soda.”

Byleth presses her hand to the counter and then raises it and— _presto—_ a cold bottle of orange soda appears. She hands it to Edelgard who seems to be eyeing it with renewed vigor, “Will that be all, madame?”

Edelgard nods as she opens the bottle, “For now… might … want some bananas or something later.”

Byleth opens the packet of meat and sets about setting them in the pan. She turns to Edelgard who’s started stuffing the pickle and cheese in her mouth and chuckles when she makes a moan of delight. The meat sizzles.

“…Start waking me up when you’re like this, okay? We can sit around and gorge ourselves together. A couple that eats together, _stays_ together.”

—

She’s trying on some clothes to see how they fit and Edelgard is struggling to button up one of her shirts, but it just _won’t_ fit. It’s not her stomach… it’s her damned breasts that seem as if they’re getting bigger by the day. _Fuck_ , why won’t they just stay normal for a while? She’s still in her _first trimester_. Why is everything progressing so _rapidly_? She can’t keep up. Can’t deal with the change.

Edelgard pulls the shirt off in frustration and throws it to the floor. She’s tired of this. She’s tired of everything being so out of control all the time. Tired of being so sad and up and down about everything going on around her. She looks down at her stomach and frowns. She doesn’t hate you, _baby_ , no she doesn’t. It’s just that… life was _simpler_ before this. But then your demon daddy … mommy …came into the picture and … all of that _changed_.

Everything is _changing_ and she can’t deal with it.

Byleth is in the kitchen making them both bowls of ice cream topped with popcorn when she hears Edelgard’s sighs of frustration. Time to pick up the pace and see what’s wrong _now_. She drizzles chocolate syrup over the popcorn; turns around and heads back to the bedroom. Edelgard is standing in the bedroom in her bra, arms over her chest and staring menacingly at some shirt that’s on the floor of the bedroom. Ah. More body issues.

Byleth comes in, bowls of ice cream balanced in both of her hands, “El? You okay?”

Edelgard glares at her from over her shoulder, “No, Byleth. I’m _not_.” She pulls her arms in tighter, “Don’t _look_ at me like this.”

Byleth sets the bowls down on the bed and then comes over, places a soft hand on Edelgard’s forehead and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Her other hand comes down to rest over the slight swell of Edelgard’s stomach. “El, you’re beautiful like this.”

Edelgard tries to swat her hand away, frowning and turning away from her, “Byleth, _stop_ it.”

Byleth sighs, nuzzling her always irate human and continues rubbing her stomach, “I know you’re having a hard time with this.” She says, “But like I always tell you, _I_ still have a raging hard on for you. Like _all_ the time. Every day. Twenty four seven.”

“Stop it.” Edelgard swats at her hands, but she isn’t really that serious.

“Edelgard.” Byleth her tone is somewhat more serious, “You are _beautiful_. You’re not fat. You have our child growing inside you right now. And I’ll be damned if you go through this experience feeling terrible about yourself when something so wonderful is occurring.”

Edelgard is silent, so Byleth continues.

“Hell, I told you before, I can gain weight with you. I’m not off fighting perverts or killing angels for you right now. I could do with letting myself go a little.” Byleth gives her a fangy smirk, “…You know… we could always go shopping together. Pick out some new clothes. Would you like that?”

“…I don’t _want_ new clothes.” Edelgard snaps. “I want to wear my _old_ clothes.”

“I know…” Byleth nods in empathy, “…But you know, you could find some new _cute_ ones. Some _expensive_ cute new ones. And I could do something so you’ll be able to _buy_ all those cute new clothes.”

Edelgard looks up at her, “Byleth … I just… I’m tired of this. I’m tired of getting _bigger_. I’m tired of feeling like I’m not in control of _any_ of this.”

Byleth nods. Ah, so she’s finally talking about the root of the matter, “I know.”

“How could you? You’re not _pregnant_.”

“Yeah… but I have _you_.” Byleth replies, “And you’re changing right now. And I have to understand how to deal with that, too.”

Edelgard pauses. _Oh_. She never … thought of it that way. She massages the bridge of her nose, “…You’ve been reading up on this, haven’t you?”

“Sure have!” Byleth replies proudly, “What do you want to know?”

“When do these _mood swings_ stop? I’m tired of feeling so … so … out of _control_ all the time.”

“Mmm. Maybe once you’re done with the first trimester. You might start feeling like your old self in a couple of months and then you’re supposed to get crazy again at the end of things.” Byleth surmises, “At least… that’s what the _book_ says.”

“Great.” Edelgard mutters. She looks at the shirt that’s on the floor, “…I’m sorry if I’ve been a mess in the last couple of weeks. I just don’t want …”

“Want me to think differently of you?” Byleth replies, as if already reading her mind. She was. She pulls Edelgard in for a hug and starts rubbing the small of her back, “Wouldn’t think of it. You’re still my beautiful, wonderful, hellion, artsy lady, who I would _die_ for again if given a chance.”

“Please don't do that. I don’t want to be a single parent raising a … _demon_ child.” Edelgard murmurs, pressing her face into Byleth’s chest.

“Hey, it’s only a quarter. Magic can’t be that potent.” Byleth replies.

“…I don't know about that.” Edelgard mutters.

Byleth pulls away from her, “…Did something … _happen_ that I should know about?”

Edelgard looks down at her stomach and then back at Byleth, “I’ve been … _weird_ things have been happening at school. Like when _you’re_ around level of weird.”

Byleth starts smiling now, “Like _what,_ Edelgard?”

“…Uhm.” Edelgard starts, “Like … getting me things I want. Or need.”

“ _Like_ …” Byleth prods again.

“This girl in class was making some type of stupid argument… made absolutely no sense. I was thinking how I wanted her to shut up and her mouth kind of just … _zipped_. Like what you did to me that one time.” Edelgard begins, “…Or … or getting me free tea at the commons. Or … that one time it was raining—an _umbrella—_ just popped out of nowhere. In my _hand_ , Byleth. It’s like the baby hears my _thoughts_.”

“ _Why_ haven’t you told me about this until now?” Byleth has to contain the excitement she feels at this very moment.

“Because. I haven’t wanted to talk to anyone about what’s going on with me until _now_.” Edelgard replies, “And, yes, I _know_. You want to be there for me. But it’s _hard_.”

Byleth pulls her back in again and hugs her tight, “It’s okay. I’m _here_ , El. If you wanna yell at me, have sex with me, cry on me. All of that, I don’t care.”

“I know.”

Byleth gives her a satisfying pat on the butt, “Good.”

“…Byleth. I’ve been thinking though…” Edelgard pauses, “…If this baby … is already doing magical things like that. Should I really … what type of _doctor_ are we going to go to for this? I have a _magical_ baby inside of me. How is a _human_ doctor going to take care of a _magical_ baby?”

Byleth groans. Maybe Claude _was_ right. “We could see one in Hell.”

“…There are obstetricians …in _Hell_?” Edelgard blinks in disbelief.

“I’m gonna guess … that’s the word for _baby doctor_. But, yeah. Why wouldn’t there be? We have everything else down there. People have to take care of themselves in the afterlife, too, you know?”

Edelgard isn’t even going to _ask_. She sighs. “…Maybe … maybe we should. I’m sure they would know what to do.”

“Perhaps.” Byleth groans again at the thought of _anyone_ seeing her pulling a vaguely pregnant Edelgard into one of those clinics. You’re gonna have to bite the bullet sometime, Byleth. “…Let’s talk about that later, yeah. It’s getting late and your ice cream I so lovingly made is _melting.”_

Edelgard peers over Byleth’s shoulder, “Oh… yeah. Forgot about that.” She wrinkles her nose; “I don't want ice cream anymore, anyway.”

Byleth raises her eyebrows. Guess she’d be eating for two then. “…Well, what do you want then?”

“…Hot Cheetos.” Edelgard begins, “Dipped … dipped in _yogurt_.”

—

Byleth had been planning this for a while.

Ever since her talk with Hubert, subsequent solo musings and experiences with Edelgard over the last week, she was ready to try something _new_. Her previous way of being overbearing and clingy with Edelgard hadn’t worked. But, perhaps, with their last conversation, she had come to a revelation of sorts. She would give Edelgard what she _needed_. And stop doing what she _thought_ was right.

It’s early morning and they’re lying in bed, curled up together as usual. Edelgard wakes up to her alarm and a roaming hand underneath her shirt. She’s groggy at first, wondering what in the hell Byleth is doing right now. A suggestive hand comes up to one of her breasts and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Byleth... it’s _6:30AM_.” She reaches her own hand under her shirt and lazily tries to pull Byleth’s hand away. She yawns, “I have to get ready soon.”

The mischievous hand moves from under her shirt, starts rubbing along the skin on her backside. Edelgard startles slightly, “Mmm, I know. But let’s lie here for a minute, hm?” Byleth moves her hair away and presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

Edelgard can’t argue with that, “All right ...” She relaxes again and closes her eyes. No later than seven though, she had a presentation today.

Byleth’s hand descends down to her hips, winds the fabric of her panties in her fingers and pulls teasingly, “How did you sleep?”

“Fine. Tired as usual.”

“Hmm, feeling okay?” Byleth rubs a hand along her ass now and grips her playfully. Edelgard doesn’t swat her hand away, a good sign, “No nausea this morning?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “For once, no.”

“That’s _good_ then.” Byleth’s hand comes back up to her hips and dips into the band of her panties. Edelgard hears Byleth inhale, leans forward and latches onto the side of her neck.

Edelgard arches her back slightly at the sudden intrusion. She feels Byleth’s fangs graze the skin of her neck, bites down playfully. She attempts to squeeze her legs together as Byleth starts circling her clit. She shifts her hips slightly, opening her legs and pushes back. Byleth takes that as an invitation, hand delves dipper, two fingers enter her and start pushing in and out, slowly. Edelgard groans, “Byleth...”

“Just a little good morning for you... we have _time_ don’t we?” Byleth whispers into her ear.

“Yeah... but...” Edelgard sinks into her touch and almost crosses her legs closed. Did it ... did it always feel this _intense?_ Byleth had barely started touching her.

Byleth removes her fingers, reaches down, pulls her panties to the side. Her hand moves away slowly and comes to rest on Edelgard’s hip. That’s when she feels something slowly pushing at her entrance, filling her up with a familiar feeling that _isn’t_ Byleth’s fingers. Edelgard startles as Byleth slowly thrusts into her, her eyes opening with a start. No, no, she’s _not. She didn’t..._

“You said it was a _fantasy_ right? Why not make it a reality?” Byleth whispers into her ear and Edelgard turns away from her into the pillow. She can’t believe she’s fucking doing this right now.

Edelgard whimpers when Byleth reaches a hand underneath her shirt, starts playing with her breasts again, “Byleth... _please_ ... I have to ...” Another slow thrust. She swallows, “I have _school_ , Byleth.”

“Just enjoy this for a minute.” Byleth’s voice is low and in her ear again, her arm descends to grab her thigh and spreads Edelgard’s legs apart, “You know... I’ve been reading these baby books see...”

Edelgard grips onto the pillow now as Byleth pushes into her again. What the hell did those damn baby books say?

“They said... you’re a lot more _sensitive_ now. In mood, sure. But other places, _too_.” Byleth grins, kisses Edelgard’s neck, raises her left leg a little higher, thrusts in again, “Well... _are_ you?”

Edelgard’s answer is panting into her pillow and shaking her head. No. She wasn’t— _yes_ , she was.

“No need to _lie_ to me, El.” Byleth looks down at the way her shoulders are seizing up, “My, you are _beautiful_ like this...”

“Byleth... Byleth, _please_...”

“Hmmm? What’s that, begging for more?”

“ _Byleth_ , the—“ A rather abrupt and sharp thrust that has her stuttering, “—the ba... by.”

“Kid’s _fine_ , El. Probably feeling happy because of how good _daddy_ is making mommy _feel right now.”_ She picks up pace again, wrapping her free arm around Edelgard so she can fuck her harder _, “_ My... you are _wet_ this morning.”

“Byleth.” Edelgard pants again, hand coming down to grip around where Byleth has thrown an arm around her. It’s shaking as she tries to keep hold of Byleth. She whines again, she can’t keep up.

“Yes, El? _Faster_? Slower?” Byleth moves her arm down now, presses a hand between Edelgard’s legs. She delves inward, gentle hand on Edelgard’s clit again, rubbing slowly.

Edelgard’s almost wants to tell Byleth to _stop_. Not because she _wasn’t_ enjoying this, this was too much stimulation. This was supposed to be a _fantasy_ , she didn’t really expect Byleth to...

And besides, she’s _sensitive_ right now with all the baby mess going on. She starts taking short gasps and whines again.

Edelgard has to hold onto her pillow for dear life when Byleth _really_ starts going to town. The sound of skin slapping against skin only arouses her further. _Fuck_ , why was she doing this before she has to go to school? Of _all_ days? But, fuck if she weren’t the most aroused and wet she’s been in a while.

She pats on Byleth’s hand as if to tell her to stop for a minute, motions for Byleth to get behind her and gives her the most needy look in the world. Byleth happily obliges her lady, pushing Edelgard’s hips down so she can enter her again.

Edelgard looks over her shoulder, “Please. Harder. _Harder_ , Byleth.”

“So _polite_ when she asks for what she needs.”

Byleth starts thrusting so hard that Edelgard has to grasp the broken headboard for support. Her legs are about to give out if Byleth keeps this up. A supporting arm comes and wraps around her, giving her a possessive rub around the abdomen. She feels Byleth pull her tighter to her body, kisses her shoulder as she leans forward to Edelgard’s ear.

“If it’s ever too much, you can always tell me no. And I’ll stop immediately.” She whispers into her ear and presses a kiss to the side of her sweaty temple, “Remember, El.”

Edelgard shakes her head, “I don’t _want_ you to stop.”

“Are you close?” Byleth asks.

Edelgard bites her lip and can only nod as Byleth starts thrusting harder again and she feels like she’s about to break.

Edelgard comes with her face in the pillow and her shoulders shaking. Byleth just takes in the sight before her. God, she would do that again and again and again to hear those sounds coming from Edelgard’s mouth right now.

She keeps thrusting until El has had her fill and stops panting. Byleth slips out of her and rolls over, breathless as well, “You know... I think this was hotter... than the night ...” she looks down at Edelgard’s exposed stomach and smiles, “... where the little one joined us.”

Edelgard buries her face in embarrassment. “I have to go get ready for class.” She tries to get up and out of her bed, but she’s dazed. Byleth has fucked her mind as well it seemed. That was nice though. Better than she expected. Exactly what she _needed_.

Byleth grins. She hasn’t seen Edelgard this dazed from sex in awhile. What was that about holding out on a fantasy, now? “Easy, Bambi. Need some help—“

“I’m fine you horn ball! Don’t come _near_ me right now!” Edelgard gains her footing, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Ohhh, I’ll come with.” Byleth rises from the bed, jogging after Edelgard who’s now power walking out of her reach.

“No! You _stay_ here.” Edelgard is nearly racing across the living room now as Byleth is chasing after her like a perverse lunatic.

Byleth catches her, throws her arms around her and picks her off the floor as Edelgard whines— _Byleth_. She holds Edelgard in one arm as the girl pulls at her arm and tries to kick her, and uses the other to open the bathroom door.

The door closes and Byleth giggles mischievously.

“You up for round two, El?”

—

A few days later, Edelgard is coming out of the bedroom wearing something flowery and flowy. Her hair is down, pinned back with those ribbons that she loves so much. Byleth hands her a sandwich filled with another odd mixture for the day—potato chips and ketchup—and tells her to have a good day and to mind the baby's magic at school. They kiss, Edelgard actually _smiles_ and says she'll text her later with what she wants for dinner that night. The door closes, she's off.

In the silence of the apartment, Byleth reclines on the sofa with a satisfying smirk. 


	4. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a stream of consciousness manner with snippets, rather than one continuous flow. When I sat down to actually write this, it was getting way too long so chopping it up like this was easier to manage.
> 
> Writing these two in this state is exhausting. Jeez.
> 
> No complaints. I like it though.

_Past. June 22 nd, 1688. _

There’s another ball tonight—a masked one—and Edelgard sits alone, hands in her lap, watching the court dance before her. It’s her _birthday_. Such an odd term that was considering who she was. She should be amongst them, welcoming in another year of death… she _is_ undead after all. And yet, she sits here, watching her people get giddy on their own stupidity.

Later that night, a sacrificial offering, a _birthday_ present that Hubert had called it. Her choice of virgins for the night— _choose one to take to bed, princess_ _…_ _the others_ _…_ _well, why might we all enjoy that show?_ He was talking about killing them, of course. The one that she took to her bed tonight would be her own show to enjoy on her _own_ terms.

It should bring a smile to her face to see those poor, innocent woman struggling as they did while her court leered and jeered at them. However, her mind just wasn’t in it… her cold, dead heart… just wasn’t _feeling_ it. Her shoulders lift slightly in laughter.

She descends from her throne, saunters down the steps and observes the woman before her. Hm, one too thin and too young. The other two … a voluptuous brunette and a pale thing with long black hair that hides her face. Edelgard turns her attention to the brunette, runs a finger along her face and delights in the women shivering underneath her gaze. _This_ one will suffice. She smiles as the woman tries to pull away from her, it’s the first bit of delight she has felt all night. _Send her to my quarters. I shall partake in her later._

The crowd cheers as she turns back around and ascends to sit on her throne again. They immediately descend on the other two women, ripping them limb for limb, chewing apart their flesh, exposing what they want the most— _their blood_. Edelgard watches the savage display with mild amusement as Hubert does the same at her side. Please, a little decorum? It was her _birthday_ after all.

Her eyes survey the crowd for some other form of amusement, having grown bored with watching the women die before her. Ah, _what_ is that coming into the hall? Two guards with a masked blue haired woman pressed in front of them. She’s grinning, holding her hands out in mock surrender as they push her through the throng of masked people, past the bloody mess in the center of the room and toward Edelgard who is looking down at the intruder who _dare_ interrupt the festivities of her birthday.

The guard pushes the grinning blue woman forward, “Princess Áedán, we found this woman lurking just outside the castle gates.” He snaps, “She is _odd_. Perhaps a spy for the Heavens?”

Edelgard shakes her head, she knows this strange woman. “That will not be necessary. At ease.” She waves them off and goes to descend her way back down into the crowd. Even with the mask on, she knows who this woman is. “Why have you come on this night, _Byleth?_ Perhaps doing more of this _seeing_ that you seem to be so fond of?”

Byleth hums, “Mmm, perhaps. I came to see the _princess_ on the night of her birth.” She gestures toward the ballroom and at some of the vampires that are looking at her with intense eyes, “Would it be rude not to do so?”

“I have not seen you since the time of my father’s departure.” Edelgard replies, “And yet you choose to come again on a night that is mine? Is that not strange to you?”

Byleth shakes her head, mirthful as always, “I was hoping for another dance… if you would so willingly indulge me?”

“Another dance?” Edelgard questions, “And just why should I? You have come again asking _me_ for something. What can you give in return?”

Byleth clears her throat, “Will a report of your father’s progress suffice? It does seem like your people are having trouble ascertaining just where he is, are they not? Would that suffice for a ... _death day_ gift, Princess?”

Hubert, hearing this exchange comes down the steps as well and leans into Edelgard’s ear, “Princess, you know their kind are known to deceive. I would use caution with the _filth_ that she might expel.”

“Now that’s not true.” Byleth grins, “I’m _known_ for my honesty.”

Edelgard turns to Hubert, “…At ease. I will be cautious.”

Byleth grins as Edelgard approaches her, extends her hand and waits for Edelgard to grasp it. As the pale hand grasps hers once more, Byleth leans down to kiss it, and then pulls Edelgard into the crowd so that they may resume their games of dance and aphorism.

Byleth raises her arm into the air, “I am most pleased you have chosen to indulge me once again. You were such a marvelous partner the last time we were like this.”

“I have no time for idle banter, demon. Tell me what it is that you wish to _discuss_.”

Byleth nods, “My apologies. It is _your_ day after all. How rude of me to take up all your time with _my_ needs.” She inhales, “Your father is all right and continues to make his way toward the seal of Heaven. It would appear that he encountered some trouble on his way there.”

“Casualties?” Edelgard asks.

“Oh, _many_ of course.” Byleth replies, “Why, had Baal kept to their agreement, perhaps that might not have happened. However, it is so.”

“Yes, that is a question that still confounds me. Why did my father break his agreement with your … _comrade_? I thought you demons were sworn by blood to produce and provide all matters of assistance when we ask for it.”

“Mmm, there are _rules_.” Byleth replies, “Ones that I am not quite at liberty to divulge right now. If you wish to keep your head, you dare not break them.”

“I see…” Edelgard replies, “What of my father? His condition? Is he all right?”

“As venomous and powerful as ever, dear princess. Oh, how you do worry.” Byleth’s tone is slightly patronizing, “I have told you before, Fate will see to whatever lies in his future.”

“And do you know these things?”

“Ah, even as a demon, I am not privy to certain things. I know what I must and nothing more.” Byleth spins her around, “As I am telling you now.”

“Yes. You seem to only come here to _tell_ me things.” Edelgard remarks.

“Why? Would you like to _see_ more of me, Edelgard?” Byleth asks, leans in closer as she pulls the princess toward her face.

“I would rather chew the remnants of bugs crushed beneath my feet.” Edelgard replies.

Byleth laughs, wide and loud. She grins, fangs proudly on display, “Princess, I am only in jest. You must learn what it is to lighten up. Always so serious, always so bloodthirsty.”

“Maybe if you were to understand who and _what_ I am, you would be the same.” Edelgard replies.

“Ah, a princess of a dying clan looking to retain it’s glory? A woman who must command a seat of power in her father’s steed? Beautiful? Dangerous? Please stop me if I am going too far.” Byleth replies.

“You are a strange one for your kind.” Edelgard remarks.

“So I have been told.” Byleth nods in agreement, “Do tell me, what are your plans for the night? What other _celebrations_ do you have in store?”

“After you have finished wasting my time, I have a _private_ matter to attend to.”

“Ah,” Byleth’s eyes lift to the direction of the corridor that leads off into the winding maze to Edelgard’s chambers, “The young maiden you have selected for the night? A beautiful one, I might say so myself.”

“Do _demons_ partake in such things as well?”

“The sins of the flesh as they call it?” Byleth asks, “Oh, of course my _dear_. However, I am … _different_ from my kind.”

“In what way?” Edelgard asks.

“I do not take those who do not want to be taken.” Byleth answers, lowering her eyes to Edelgard and looks her up and down, “A personal rule that I have always lived by. What is the joy of engaging in coitus when you have such an … _unwilling_ partner beneath you?”

“Perhaps that is a matter we disagree on.” Edelgard replies, “I prefer my prey to suffer before I initiate.”

“Ah, a masochistic streak? I enjoy that in a woman.” Byleth laughs again, “My you are _vicious.”_

“I have to be.” Edelgard turns out from Byleth’s grasp as the song stops. She pauses, “…Perhaps one day _you_ might be the one suffering under my touch.”

“ _Gladly_ so.” Byleth replies, narrowing her eyes at Edelgard in the most suggestive way possible. She let’s Edelgard’s hand drop from her own and bows, “I thank you again for the dance, dear Princess. It was … rather enlightening, I must admit.”

—

It is another month before Byleth appears again.

The sound of celestials being ripped apart to shreds near Edelgard’s quarters is what awakens the princess from her sleep. She is wary, hears laughter that she vaguely recognizes and the familiar dying screeches of angels. Who was that? _What_ is that? She peers out her window and sees that woman— _Byleth—_ standing there with her foot on the head of an angel, crushing it beneath her boot.

Edelgard comes out onto the balcony, confused as to _why_ this woman has shown up in her domain once again. Byleth turns to look over her shoulder—ah, her favorite princess is up. She turns around, grabs another celestial by the throat and _squeezes_ just right so that his neck snaps. She throws the body down on the ground, an offering of sorts, and bows.

“Princess. We meet _again_.” Byleth stands up straight, grinning at Edelgard, “An offering, for you. I hear your kind _loves_ the taste of their blood.”

Edelgard looks at the dead celestial at her feet and then up at Byleth, “Why have you come again? And so close to my _quarters_ of all places.”

“Ah, I was … _seeing_ how things were again.” Byleth answers, “I do not wish the princess of such a fine and revered clan to sully her beautiful and delicate hands with such grunt work.”

Edelgard scoffs, “Your concern is unrequired. We have been doing just _fine_ with the monstrosities that Sothis sends our way.”

“Is that so?” Byleth answers, disappears from her view for a minute and reappears with her hand around a celestial’s neck, pushed up against the side of the castle wall. She turns to Edelgard, “Almost missed this one. He was in your room tonight, did you know? My… where is that _knight_ of yours to protect you from things like this, Edelgard?”

Edelgard startles at Byleth’s words, “In my _room_?”

Byleth pushes the celestial into the wall, fingers sinking around its throat and cracks it’s neck. She lets it drop to the floor and shakes her hand, “My, I’m getting tired of killing them like that.” She looks up at Edelgard, “Perhaps you should go search for him. Hubert, that is. Hm… I’m thinking the _study_. He doesn’t seem to be doing so … _hot_.”

Edelgard is panicked as she turns away from Byleth and makes her way to Hubert’s quarters. She calls for help as she finds him slumped over and comatose on his desk. It’s as if all the blood he had consumed for days has been drained from his body. But he is all right. A few days of rest and rehydration and he should be _fine_. How could this have happened? Weren’t they being careful? Perhaps it was time to rethink their matters of security. If Hubert was hurt…what did that mean for _her?_

Byleth enters the room, clears her throat. “Do go on with your lamentation for additional security.” She looks pointedly at Edelgard, “A solution lies closer than you think.”

“What do you mean?”

Byleth holds out her arms, “Why… what do you think I was _doing_ before? Were you not listening? I said I was I was _seeing_ how things were around here.”

“You… you were watching out for me?” Edelgard asks in disbelief, “… _Protecting_ me?”

“How _else_ would I suffer under your boot, as you so vibrantly described it, if you are dead?” Byleth pauses, “Well…deader than you already _are_.”

Edelgard pauses, “…Have the demons tasked you with this? To stalk my clan as you intend to so do?”

Byleth shakes her head, “I have an interest in the tale that is yours. A solo one, that is. I find it more interesting than poking around on my abacus all day, scrawling over parchment that’s more trouble than it’s worth.” She looks at Edelgard, “Do you wish me to stay? I can leave if that is your request. Never come back, if that is what you _truly_ want…”

“Perhaps… perhaps it would be all right to keep you around.” Edelgard says as she strokes Hubert’s forehead, “…You seem to possess abilities that would help _us_ _…_ _”_

“Ah, so you wish to enter into a blood oath with me?” Byleth asks, growing a little gleeful at the prospect.

“I only _said_ that you may stay around as you desire to.” Edelgard reiterates, “I will _never_ sign that oath with you.”

Byleth shrugs, a knowing grin coming to her face, “Oh. We shall _see_ dear, Edelgard.”

—

It’s nighttime… it _always_ feels like nighttime in these parts.

They’re sitting in Edelgard’s quarters, a moment of reprieve. Not much had happened today. Things had been quiet… _calm_ for once. Perhaps they should luxuriate in that feeling, never know what tomorrow could bring. Edelgard is currently reading one of the latest scout reports on her father’s whereabouts. They’ve lost sight of him somewhere in the border between Heaven and Earth. This _isn’t_ good.

Hubert and Byleth are unaware of her worrying as the two of them seem more intent on playing the game of chess that lays before them. Hubert looks up at Byleth, he smirks down at her, “It’s _your_ move, demon.”

Byleth grins, “Yes, yes, I know. If you would just _give_ me a minute…” She moves her rook, “Is there really any need to rush this?”

“Yes. There is.” Edelgard interrupts the two of them. She waves the parchment in her hand and walks over to where Hubert and Byleth are sitting, “My father… Hubert, have you read the latest report?”

Hubert makes his next move and then looks up from the chess game as Edelgard hands him the paper. His eyes quickly scan it and then he looks back up at Edelgard, “Áedán… perhaps it is time we rethink strategy.”

Byleth leans forward and motions, “May I see that as well?” She accepts the paper from Hubert and smirks, “…Ah. That is _worrisome_ now isn’t it?”

Edelgard looks at Byleth and then Hubert, “What does this even mean?” She turns an eye on Byleth, “Is this the fate that you keep speaking of?”

Byleth lays the paper down on the chess game, “Hm, I am not so sure of that. I feel like there is more to that one.” She looks up at Edelgard, “Redouble your efforts, and send more scouts. I’m sure they will find all that they need to if you give it some time. As far as I am aware, the seal of Heaven still stands.”

Hubert considers Byleth’s suggestion, “…Perhaps the demon is right, Áedán. We cannot do much more than keep this place safe…”

“I do not _wish_ to wait, I want to act.” Edelgard snaps at the two people in front of her, “My father could be _dead_ for all we know.”

“He will reach the seal of Heaven, Edelgard. That much I know.” Byleth replies. She strokes her chin, removes the piece of paper and hands it back to Edelgard. She surveys the chess board and moves her queen forward, “Besides, the queen still resides… we have time. It is not over yet.”

—

Edelgard realizes that Byleth is courting her.

Little by little. The grand displays of violence, the coy responses, smoldering and lingering looks that make her feel as if _she’s_ the prey for once instead of the other way around. She rests in the day, Byleth grabs her hand at night and they go on killing rampages. Edelgard bites into the neck of clergymen and nuns, sucking them dry. While Byleth takes to the sky, protecting her from the night guard Sothis has sent in their wake.

At the end of the night, Edelgard cackles in delight at the sheer display of death and destruction around them. Byleth grabs her by the waist; they waltz around the room, humming to themselves like two drunk lunatics. _Why do you do this_? Edelgard wonders and Byleth gives her a slow smile. _Because I want to._ Is that not enough? To have a demon at your side? So faithful like this and the two of them haven’t even sworn themselves to one another yet? Byleth is an oddity; she has never met a demon who’s… acted in quite this way before.

Byleth takes her to bed. It is a bloody match of dominance and submission. Edelgard has her hands around Byleth’s neck and the demon below her is panting, but there is a _smile_ on that face as Edelgard chokes her for all she’s worth. _Again_. She slaps her ass, rides her, Byleth is drooling as she suffocates. They end the night with more scratches and bruises than they ever received during any match with their enemies of the Heavens.

One night, Edelgard had promised to show her the true meaning of _suffering_ underneath her boot. She’s got Byleth down in one of the dungeons; the only light in the room is the moon filtering in from the window above.

Byleth is on her back on the wooden plank underneath her. Her arms are secured with rope, pulled down at her sides and spread out as if Edelgard was about to crucify her. Her legs are angled upward, also tied down with more rope, to wooden planks that extend upward into the sky. She’s bare, exposed, just waiting for Edelgard to stop messing around— _get over here already_. 

Her head lulls backward and makes a soft thumping sound on the wood. She’s upside down, looking at Edelgard messing around with something on the table by the door. She can just **feel** herself becoming more and more aroused at the sight of all those objects on the table.

 _What’s the safe word tonight?_ —Byleth looks up at Edelgard who is currently pulling a leather glove onto her hand. Edelgard turns around, caresses her face gently before they start. She stuffs her smallclothes into Byleth’s mouth to shut her up— **Murder** , _now stop interrupting._ Not like they would be using the word anyway.

Edelgard pulls the ropes tighter, languishing in the almost painful sound that Byleth makes. It’s not of pain; she knows that’s what this demon wants. She flogs her and Byleth jerks again— _again_. She pushes something hard and cold into Byleth’s _other_ hole as she occupies herself with teasing the shit out of the first one. The ropes tighten again and Byleth’s breathing hitches. Edelgard looks up at her— _are you suffering enough yet?_ Byleth shakes her head. _No,_ more. I want _more_.

There’s clips, whips, candle wax, more choking, suffocation with Edelgard’s thighs covering her face—Byleth’s pretty sure the ropes have cut off the circulation in all four of her limbs already. How many times has she come tonight? Six? Seven? Isn’t Edelgard tired? Let’s go again. Hit me _more_. Choke me _more._ Please, make me _feel_ something tonight. I don’t care if you think I’ve had too much. I’ll _tell_ you when I’ve had enough.

Edelgard pulls loose the ropes when she sees the dazed look on Byleth’s face and lack of response she’s garnering from calling her name. Byleth nearly topples to the ground when the restraints are released and all she can do is stare off into the distance, not responding to any sound or touch that comes her way. Edelgard taps her face; Byleth’s eyes are still unfocused. Perhaps they went too far tonight? She’s breathing though. Maybe they can lie here until Byleth comes back to her.

Suffering is no good if you _break_ your subject after all.

—

“ _Byleth_.”

The soft voice echoing out behind her is enough to make Byleth halt in her tracks and curse under her breath. She turns around, hood slightly obscuring her face. She doesn’t need to see whom it is to know. A soft hand comes over to pull the hood back from Byleth’s face so that they can look into her eyes. Her smile is kind— _Sitri—_ her mother.

“Mother.” Byleth replies, almost sighing in irritation and turning away from Sitri’s gaze.

“And where are you off to so late at night? An emergency meeting with the council? Has Lucifer summoned you for something?” Sitri gently prods, “…Or is there something _else_ going on that you’re not telling me.”

“I have some business to attend to on the surface.” Byleth mutters, trying to walk away from Sitri and ending their conversation.

“Ah, _ah_. Come back here.” Sitri slowly wiggles her finger back toward her to halt Byleth from going any further. “I need to speak with you about a couple of things.”

“Like, _what_?” Byleth whines as she’s pulled back inside toward Sitri.

“Like the fact that you’ve missed all your meetings this week with the council and Lucifer. Or the fact that you were seen visiting your _father_ again of all things.” Sitri leans in, “I’ve also heard you’ve been spending your time with the vampire clans up there on Earth, getting involved in their war with Sothis. That’s not _true_ , is it, Byleth?”

“I’m _not_ getting involved with the war. I’m just up there observing.” Byleth protests. Was she involved? Hm, _maybe_ technically. But no blood oaths had been signed, so what did any of that matter?

Sitri is not convinced. “I worry about you. …The _gift_ you received from your father makes you different from others.” Sitri mutters, eyes descending to the center of Byleth’s chest where she knows that _heart_ is beating. As slow as it is. “You must be more careful than others in your dealings. Things aren’t the same for you, my child.”

“ _Mother_ , I know that.” Byleth groans, “If that will be all?”

“No, I’m _not_ finished speaking with you yet.” Sitri chides, admonishing her child for trying to rush her along, “Your position is important. I don’t have to remind you of that, do I?”

“No, you don’t.”

“You remember the _rules_ in regards to blood oaths, right? What you can and cannot give to those mortals?” Sitri continues, “I know that things get a little … _passionate_ for you at times and you disregard them.”

“ _Mother_.” Byleth groans again, “ _Please_.”

“I’m only reminding you because I love you, Byleth. You are my child.” Sitri comes forward to caress the side of Byleth’s face, “…If anything were to happen to you because of the mistakes I have made in regards to your creation … then, I…”

Byleth sighs again, “If that will be _all_.”

“Yes.” Sitri releases her hold on Byleth and watches her child throw their hood back over her face and turn around, “Do be home before dinner, will you? I do not wish to eat alone again.”

Byleth turns around, “Yes, I will.”

And then she’s gone.

—

“All of them. _Dead_.”

The fire is crackling in front of Byleth as she turns to look back at Edelgard who’s sitting on the rug, looking just as smug. Edelgard tilts the goblet of wine in her hands, turns away from Byleth and looks at the fire lit before them.

“Perhaps… we should have had sex on top of their corpses.” Edelgard muses, hiding her grin in her goblet as she takes a sip.

“My, that would have been a new one, would it not?” Byleth sits down on the rug beside her, “Tomorrow’s plans, have they been finalized?”

Edelgard nods, “Hubert, as always, is looking through the particulars. But, yes, I believe so. Everything will be ready by the morning.”

“Excellent.” Byleth leans forward to kiss her on the lips, licking the wine and blood that Edelgard leaves behind, “Today was beautiful… I hope tomorrow brings about the same amount of bloodshed.”

“As do I…” Edelgard murmurs and falls to the rug to relax, “Byleth…”

“Yes, my love?” Byleth looks down at her.

“With this war raging on … I’ve been thinking lately about … about the future of my clan.” Edelgard starts and looks at Byleth, “One day… I will have to produce an heir for this clan. But how will I do so? My womb is dead. It cannot produce the desires that my kingdom needs.”

“How were you born? Was it not of a father and mother engaging in wonderful copulations of _love_?”

Edelgard shakes her head; “My mother was a human when my father brought her into his fold. The process is, the mother becomes pregnant first and _then_ she is bitten. Thus turning her _and_ child. I would have been half had that not been the case.”

Byleth averts her gaze at the mentioning of being _half_ of anything, “I see…”

“The clan has been in a tizzy since my birth. With no male heir and a female—a princess—with a propensity for her own kind, what a dishonor. My bloodline, dead. That is why Ferdinand is so eager for my hand. Marry me, amass concubines. Sully the bloodline with illegitimate heirs. It has happened once before.”

Byleth looks down at her abdomen, “…There are ways.”

“Like what?” Edelgard asks.

“I, myself, for one.” She almost startles, as Byleth seems to change almost immediately before her, “Possess the form to do so.”

“…I _cannot_ conceive, Byleth.” Edelgard reminds him, “And this form… have you always been able to do this?”

“Yes. I have.” Byleth inches his way toward her and comes to rest over her, eyes boring into her soul, “Edelgard, have you not been listening to a single thing I have said? There are _ways_. You and I can lie in copulation as any old _normal coupling_. There are herbs, spells, to help in the process. Perhaps, _revive_ that dead womb that you possess.”

“Will it work?”

Byleth leans down to kiss her, reaching up under her skirt to roughly pull down the silk bottoms she is wearing for the night, “We can _try_.”

—

Byleth has her thrown over on her back on the table of the war room. Her skirts are bunched up around her hips as Byleth is hovering over her, hands pinning her wrists to the wooden table— _harder, harder, please, fuck **me** , Byleth. _They’ve been having sex all over the damn place. She wants that _baby._ She needs an heir. And she _wants_ Byleth to give it to her no matter how many times this takes.

It is a month later that Byleth comments on her scent changing. There’s something new about her that she can’t quite place, but it’s there. New energy, simmering in the pit of Edelgard’s stomach. Byleth rubs a possessive hand over her stomach and smiles. Have they done it? Have the herbs finally stimulated the dead tissue inside of her? Has the spell finally sustained it’s hold? Byleth thinks she knows what this is. A child. _Their_ child. And yet… should they _really_ be bringing a new life into a world where so much of it is being destroyed already? Edelgard merely smiles in return. This child shall be the light that remains after God is destroyed. It will know glory. It will know the sacrifice that their parents made for them to command this land … the _Heavens_ at their own. Byleth kisses her, pushes her back into bed. Is it really the time for celebration?

Another ball is held; the specifics are unknown to the court. Only Edelgard and Byleth are privy to _that_ information. Edelgard called for it and Hubert knowingly obliged her request.

Hubert stands on her right, Byleth is on her left. The court has been aflutter of rumors regarding Edelgard and her new demon _guard_. Have they sworn a blood oath? No, I hear they’re lovers. Lovers? Demons can’t love, can they? Well, they say this one can? Have they lost their minds? I think her mind is being controlled by the demon. Yes, that may be so, but Hubert… he would have put an end to that, wouldn’t he? Maybe his mind is being controlled, too.

The two of them join hands, laughing as they cover the entire ballroom floor with their mania. Will it be a boy? A girl? Twins perhaps? One for each of them to covet as their own. Edelgard is smiling, a rare occurrence. The court is speculating if she’s gone mad again, the same whispers they once held for her father. No. Not mad. She’s the most illuminated she’s ever been in her entire life. She looks to Byleth, the same look of joy on her own face. This woman—this _demon—_ is the sole reason for that. And no one has to know why. No one should understand why. This secret is her own— _theirs_ to delight in for one night. Byleth dips her back and she stares deeply into her eyes. _My woman_.

Edelgard blinks her eyes slowly, her own amorous gaze meeting Byleth’s eyes.

—

Byleth is sitting in the library that night reading by candlelight, when Hubert appears with a torch in hand. She doesn’t like the look the somber look he has on his features.

He doesn’t tell her much, simply, “Come, _demon_. It’s Her Highness.”

She closes her book, leaves it there on the table and follows him. Hubert leads the way to Edelgard’s quarters, chancing a glance at Byleth every few seconds to make sure she’s still following him.

As they approach the door to Edelgard’s suite, Byleth finally asks him, “Is she okay?”

Hubert pauses in front of the door and shakes his head, “You will see for yourself.” He turns to Byleth, “ _Stay_ with her tonight.”

What in the world was going on? Byleth pushes the door as Hubert bows and leaves them to have some privacy. No candles are lit and she’s unsure of where Edelgard even is. Byleth walks further into the room, bypassing the main room and heading toward Edelgard’s sleeping chambers.

The smell of blood hits her before she can take a step forward. This isn’t the blood of humans, or angels or demons…this is a bit more … _mixed_. Something she hasn’t really ever smelled before. Mixed with the blood is Edelgard’s own scent and for moment she’s worried.

Byleth pushes open the door to Edelgard’s sleeping quarters and sees her on a stool by her bed. Dorothea is in the room as well, dumping water of some kind out the window. The comforter is on the floor, yet the bed is freshly made with new sheets. Next to the comforter, Byleth notices that the weird mixed blood smell is the strongest. It’s coming from a wad of balled up white sheets… dry splotches of blood have soaked into it.

Byleth chances a look at Edelgard who’s sitting on a small velvet stool by the fire. Her hair is wet and she’s wearing one of her silk robes. She doesn’t even turn around when the door opens.

Dorothea looks up as Byleth enters and realizes that she should probably leave for the night. She says something to Edelgard who doesn’t even look at her and bows to Byleth as she leaves the room and they’re alone.

“…El, is everything all right? Hubert came to get me and—“

“I lost the baby.” Edelgard whispers, not turning around, “I lost the baby tonight.”

Byleth pauses, unsure of what to say. She can feel her breath stagger unevenly. She didn’t hear that correctly, did she? “…You…you … _what_?”

Edelgard pushes herself off the stool and walks over to the bed, not even meeting Byleth’s eyes. She’s silent and goes over to lay on the bed, her back to Byleth, long white hair obscuring what she’s doing. Byleth can see her shoulders shaking silently. _Fuck._

She goes to lie down beside Edelgard, sidling up beside her and kissing her temple. “How did it happen? I thought… I thought the spell…”

“You know, as well as I, that I possess a womb that cannot create or sustain life.” Edelgard replies, “The spell… I don’t think it was strong enough. Or the herbs weren’t enough. I do not _know_.”

“…Should we …” Byleth rubs a hand down her arm, descends to link their hands together, “Do you wish to try again?”

Edelgard shakes her head, willing back the tears from gathering in her eyes, “No. Never again. I cannot suffer through pain like that, physical or emotional, _ever again_.”

Byleth feels… somewhat forlorn. She gathers Edelgard in her arms as the silent weeping finally comes. It would be the first time they would mourn together, for the loss of life that occurred that night.

—

They’re standing on the balcony at dusk.

In the distance the cry of something gold, too many eyes, wings, and flames. An _ophanim_. One of Sothis’ more formidable creatures. It’s looming over the central church in the distance. Byleth comments that the seal has been broken. Her father has reached his destination. Edelgard bares her fangs and turns to Byleth. Well then, let them come for us as _well_.

—

Byleth is currently lying in Edelgard’s bed; nude as the day she was born, with Edelgard, who is equally as nude, with her head in her lap and giggling about something stupid as she dangles a cluster of grapes from her fingers. She gazes up at Edelgard and swings it at her. Well? Aren’t you going to _feed_ me?

Edelgard takes the cluster of grapes from Byleth’s hands, dips it low so it hovers just over her mouth and Byleth leans forward as if she’s going to bite one off. Edelgard pulls it back and shakes her head, “ _My,_ you’re greedy.”

“I’m sorry we can’t _all_ get by with a little bit of blood.” Byleth remarks as she pushes herself up on her elbows and opens her mouth again.

Edelgard plucks a grape from the bunch and presses it to Byleth’s mouth, watching her chew and wiggle her eyebrows, “I suppose we can’t.”

Byleth falls back to Edelgard’s lap and folds her arms over her stomach. The ominous grandfather clock pushed into the corner of the room chimes. It’s just past midnight and they haven’t seen Hubert since he departed for one of the extraction points for updates regarding the battle waging above. She looks up at Edelgard, “Hubert has been gone for awhile.”

Edelgard looks at the clock as well, “He left before dusk… he should have been back by now. I wonder if there has been trouble along the way…” She plucks another grape and pushes it into Byleth’s mouth, “There was nothing you sensed? Nothing out of the ordinary?”

Byleth shakes her head, swallowing a grape, “Quiet. Nothing. Not since we slaughtered the _ophanim_ stationed at the central church. Something must have happened up there for Sothis to send one of _those_ creatures down here.” She opens her mouth for another grape, “Another, please.”

Edelgard lowers the cluster, her eyes going to the clock, “I worry… for what we might have to prepare for, Byleth.”

“As do I.” Byleth murmurs.

There is a knock at the door at that moment and Edelgard and Byleth look at one another before Edelgard sets the grapes down on the plate on her bedside table and Byleth rolls over out of her lap. Edelgard pulls on her usual black silk robe while Byleth makes herself decent in her discarded leggings and tunic that was left on the floor.

“Who goes there?” Edelgard asks, poised before her door.

“ _Princess_.” Hubert’s voice, “There is an important matter we must discuss _at_ once.”

Edelgard looks at Byleth who meets her with the same concerned gaze. She gestures for Edelgard to open the door. Edelgard peers her head outside the door, tilts it, lavender eyes questioning, “What is this about, Hubert?” Her eyes travel to the bloody gold crown in his hands. The crown … that used to rest upon her father’s head. Her eyes travel back up to Hubert’s face, no… _no_ _…_

“Your father.” Hubert begins, his tone solemn. “He is _dead_.”

—

The castle is in ruins and almost _everyone_ is dead.

Her life, her people, her world. _Dead_.

…Well, everyone except the demon, her knight, and the princess—now Emperor—of course. She sitting there, hands folded in her lap, staring at the fire while Hubert scouts the surrounding area and Byleth stays close by on watch. It’s cold and dark. In the distance, she can still hear the screams of her court—dying at the hands of Sothis’ and her minions. Among them, one of the most feared of all— _Rhea,_ the Immaculate One.

Edelgard had barely had time to process the news of her father’s death before Ferdinand was running up the stairs to her domain after Hubert saying that scouts had spotted an attack on the way. They were coming for the castle itself. Celestials. _Hundreds_ of them. He didn’t know if their ranks could survive the assault. They were coming hard, coming fast. Hubert had turned to Edelgard who had gone silent. She didn’t have time to mourn; she was their queen— _The Flame Emperor—_ now. He proceeds to push the bloody crown into her hands, tells her to wear it— _honor_ her father’s memory and set things right. Hubert casts an eye toward Byleth, tells her, _you,_ help _**her**_.

The door closes on the two of them and Edelgard doesn’t even look at Byleth as she gets ready—prepares for _war_. Byleth silently assumes her own battle wear, watches Edelgard silently as she struggles to leave her old world and assume the mantle of the new one. In that brief moment she tells her— _I can help you. We can make the pact._ Edelgard seems to hesitate for only a minute, turns her angry eyes on Byleth. Her choice is made. She wants revenge. She wants power. Byleth, can give that to her.

It’s quick. Edelgard presses a dagger, gold at the hilt; the sheath is blue, into Byleth’s hands. Tells her to take her blood, tells her to take her _soul_. Byleth obliges, performs the rites and seals their bond _forever_. As Edelgard wipes the blood off of her hands, Byleth grabs her left hand and slides a ring onto her finger—silver and purple— _this will protect you in the war that’s to come_. And, also … makes us something _more_. Edelgard grabs her, kisses her hard and fast before she turns away. She can hear screaming in the courtyard, the battle was drawing near… they don’t have time.

Edelgard looks down at her hands that are covered in the blood of angels and whatever aforementioned celestial that Sothis had sent to kill them. She looks up at Byleth who seems to be scanning the horizon for something. She can see the fire in the distance, still smoldering and fading off into the night sky. They had barely made it out alive. There are no stars tonight.

Byleth, face streaked with the blood of angels, stares down at her with a blank look, “It appears as if we are safe for now.”

“For how long, I wonder.” Edelgard replies.

“We should rest for now. Tomorrow we will need to figure out what we should do.” Byleth replies, sitting down near Edelgard’s feet. She holds out her arm, “Are you all right? Do you need to feed?”

Edelgard nods, places her hands on her head and removes the heavy crown. What a new burden to behold. She looks up at Byleth’s offering and nearly breaks Byleth’s arm off at the rate in which she grabs it and sinks her teeth into her skin. She was parched. That battle… that battle was just the beginning.

She pulls back from Byleth’s arm, mouth dripping with blood, “…I ... they're ... _dead_.” She begins, unable to produce any form of coherent sentence. Probably now feeling the aftershocks of grief from losing both her father and _kingdom_ on the same night.

“I know, El. I know.” Byleth replies, wincing as Edelgard tears into her arm again. “Easy… _easy_.”

She pulls away again, nearly taking a piece of Byleth’s skin with her teeth as she throws her head back and starts laughing, deranged, “And I still live…”

Byleth looks up at her. She can see the madness already starting to set in, “We both do.”

Edelgard lowers her head, staring at Byleth with half lidded eyes, “And you and I… have finally formed our blood pact…” She blinks her eyes slowly, “… _Haven’t_ we?”

“I stand _awaiting_ command.” Byleth bows her head in an almost mocking manner. Had she been anyone else, Edelgard would have had her head. She looks up at Edelgard, red eyes almost as blank at the woman before her.

“Tonight… we rest. Mourn our lost. Bury the dead. Remember this image, burn it into our minds least we forget what was sewn here on this very night.”

Edelgard turns her head away from the flames, eyes lifted to the sky. That same deranged look comes to her face, licks some of Byleth’s blood away from her mouth as a dreamy look comes to her eyes.

“…Tomorrow, Byleth, my _love_ _…_ we aim for the seat of _God_.”


	5. Monkey Racket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a look at how Byleth is dealing with all of this. 
> 
> Sometimes people forget. Two people made this baby, not one.

**Present Day, Early May, 2021.**

Byleth is in Hell having a … _guy’s night_ with Claude.

Edelgard had told her to get out for the night. She was tired, wanted to spend some time alone in bed just drawing and eating her current craving for the night—salted caramel ice cream.

Besides, she knew that Byleth was missing him. Demon _bromance_ … or some other type of nonsense. Just don’t come home _too_ drunk. Byleth pretends she doesn’t see the narrowing of Edelgard’s eyes when she says that, kisses her, pats her stomach, and then heads for the hallway closet to depart for the night.

Claude is at the bar already drinking when Byleth arrives. She plops down on her usual stool. Somehow it feels different tonight. She turns to him, “Long time no see.”

“ _Dad_.” He greets her with a grin. “I’ve settled on you being the dad. Or _Moda_. That’s another one I’ve been thinking of. Mom and dad.”

“You’re an idiot.” Byleth replies, a little tired. She stares at the assortment of alcohol on the other side of the bar. It’s strange; somehow she doesn't really feel like drinking tonight. She orders a beer, something simple.

“ _So_. How have things been?” Claude asks, “You taking care of your little pregnant wife okay? Nothing too bad?”

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Byleth replies. “Kind of calmed down recently. We’re doing … daily body affirming exercises… every morning. Before she goes to school. And when she comes home at night. And …it’s … been a little exhausting, I’m not going to lie.”

Claude blinks. “…Daily. Body. Affirming. Exercises.”

Byleth has the audacity to blush, “… _Private_ stuff. You know… for El.”

“Hm.” Claude’s interest is piqued, “ _You_? Keeping private on something regarding Edelgard with _me_? Sounds like you’ve changed, Byleth.”

“Maybe.” She taps her nails on the counter, presses her unoccupied hand against her cheek and just stares at the bottle of beer that appears before her.

“Here’s a question I bet you haven’t gotten, Byleth.”

“And what’s that?”

“How are _you_ doing?” Claude taps her on the forearm and then relaxes his elbow onto the counter.

Byleth looks at him, “…Huh?”

“How are _you_ doing?” He repeats himself, “Everyone is in a tizzy about Edelgard and the new baby she’s about to pop out. But how is the _other_ half of that pair? You sleeping enough? Eating enough?”

Byleth pats her stomach, “Have you _seen_ my gut?”

“ _Aww_ , you’ve got baby weight, too.” Claude nods, “Seriously though, you doing okay? Wanna talk about anything? I know you’ve got crap on your mind too… even if you _are_ solely focused on Edelgard and the little bun in the oven she’s currently carrying around.”

Byleth groans, “I … Claude. I’m honestly... freaking the fuck out. I’ve been trying to hold it together around Edelgard, but to be really honest … I don’t know what I’m doing _at_ all.”

“You seem to be helping Edelgard just fine with those … _positive_ body affirming exercises or whatever.” Claude chuckles, “What’s on your mind?”

“She doesn’t _know_ this, but I’ve been following her to school, you know, just to check in and make sure she’s doing all right. You wouldn’t believe this but my kid is wrecking havoc on its mom’s day by using _magic_ everywhere.” Byleth runs her hands through her hair, “I’ve been trying to counter the stuff the kid is doing. She said it’s like the baby _hears_ her thoughts or something.”

Claude starts laughing now, “…You’re at war with your kid?”

“Not _war_. Just. Such a flagrant use of magic around your _human_ mother is inappropriate. I’m sure El is used to it by now, but … she’s already stressed enough.”

“You’re _stressed,_ too.” Claude leans in to examine her face as she pulls down on her eyes; let’s her hands slide down and away into her lap. He can see the dark circles under her eyes from miles away, “…You been sleeping enough?”

“I’ve started to partake in the midnight snack fest with El. You know, so she doesn’t have to be alone. Knows I’m there, or whatever.”

“You’re really taking this seriously, aren’t you?”

“I _have_ to. I got her pregnant, Claude. I’m partly responsible for the changes she going through up there.” Byleth sighs, “I doubt I’m even helping half the time. She’s so fucking independent, sometimes I feel like … all I really did was drop the … demon seed in her and she’s taking care of the rest.” She let’s her head thump to the bar counter and groans.

“Whoa, _Byleth_. Easy there.” Claude pats her on the back, “I’m sure Edelgard appreciates the support. You guys are past your days of you antagonizing her. …Now you’re up there … loving her or … whatever it is that you do.”

“I’ve _always_ loved her, Claude.”

“Yeah, I know. Almost destroyed the world for her once upon a time. How _romantic_.”

Byleth picks her head up, grabs her drink and lowers her gaze, “…Yeah… about that…”

“…Something wrong?” Claude asks, picking up on her quiet mood.

“I’ve been thinking about the past, Claude.” Byleth mutters, takes a sip of her beer. She doesn’t meet Claude’s gaze quite yet.

“What about it?”

“Her. In the past. _Us_.” Byleth replies, finally looking at him, “I had a dream last night… about, you know, everything that had happened. …Well, I guess not everything. But it was enough.”

“How far back?”

“Before the war first started. Well, _our_ part in the war.”

“That’s a _doozy_.” Claude remarks, hailing the bartender so he can order another drink, “Anything you want to talk about in particular?”

“The baby.” Byleth responds, breath hitching a little bit. “I … you remember when she miscarried? Her old self that is.”

“How could I forget?” Claude’s tone drops, losing a bit of its playfulness, “You _changed_ after that.”

“She never wanted to try again. Even though I wanted to.” Byleth looks at him, “…You think this is my second chance? To try and have that again?” _Have a family I can finally call my own?_

Claude looks at his drink, “…Maybe. I don’t know. Circumstances are different now, you know? She’s a human who can actually _sustain_ this baby.”

“We’re not quite out of the woods yet. She’s almost through the first trimester but … there’s always the chance of…” Byleth closes her eyes and stops herself.

She doesn’t want to say it. She doesn’t want to go through that again. She doesn’t want to find Edelgard in a bed full of blood, screaming or despondent because she _lost_ the baby. Byleth wouldn’t know what to do. She would … that would probably _break_ her if something like that were to happen again. Byleth throws back the beer and pounds the counter for the bartender’s attention. Give me something _harder_.

“What if it _happens_ again, Claude? What if she loses that baby…” Byleth throws back the next drink and doesn’t even pause before she snaps at the bartender again. _Harder_ , you idiot.

Claude watches her rapid change in mood and knows they’re going into emotional territory here. “Byleth, she was a vampire the first time it happened. And you guys were messing with magic that time. You know how those things go. It’s always a toss up as to whether or not it’ll actually stick or fail…” Claude reminds her.

“I know. But what if she _does_.” Byleth says, pounding the counter again to add emphasis her point, and startling the other patrons on the other side of them. She turns to look at him, her eyes oddly watery, “I can’t go through that again…”

Claude takes in her facial expression and blinks. Was she… were those actually _tears_ forming in Byleth’s eyes? “Byleth, it’s going to be okay.”

She shakes her head, “No, it _won’t_. Not if I have to see her like that again. Not if I have to witness something like that _again_. I will _die_ if I have to go through that again!”

Claude grabs her by the face, “Byleth. _Byleth._ Would you _look_ at me? Calm down. It’s _not_ going to happen again, all right?” He holds her still and stares into her red eyes, “ _Chill_ , Byleth. Chill.”

She hiccups; looks at Claude and the tears actually start falling. Claude glances about them… _uh_ … people shouldn’t be seeing a King of Hell—off duty or not—like _this_. He motions out of the bar, let’s her finish her drink and pulls the two of them behind the establishment so they can have some more privacy to finish their conversation.

Byleth wipes at her face and accepts the cigarette that Claude passes to her, “…Thanks. I needed this stupid shit.”

“Yeah, I got ya, Chief.” Claude lights his own cigarette, “Need some cheering up? Want me to … wanna listen to a mixtape?”

“Claude, keep that shit away from me. I hate your music.” Byleth giggles, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe at one of her eyes, “I’m sorry… it’s just … it’s _her._ It’s _Edelgard_.”

“Yeah, I know.” Claude gestures with a cigarette clad hand, “Your one true love.”

“ _Only_ true love.” Byleth corrects him. She lights her cigarette and swallows, “You know, I wish my parents were around to tell me what to do... kind of hard when your mom is literally inside you and your father has lost all semblance of sanity.”

“Well, you talked to Luc, right? He’s kind of like your _dad_ these days. Always calling you into his office to punish you for something or cleaning up your messes.”

Byleth laughs again, “You know he said that to me the other day? He’s starting to feel more like my father instead of a _boss_.”

“Kinda true, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Byleth clears her throat, “…Thanks Claude.”

Claude gives her a mocking bow, “Always happy to be of service.”

“I think … I think I’m going to go home now. I want to be with El right now if that’s okay…”

“No problem at all. I was actually about to suggest that.”

“Good…” Byleth pauses, turns to look at Claude, “Claude, actually, I have one request to make before I go.”

“And that is?”

“…Can you set up an appointment down at the clinic … the one that handles woman’s stuff? And make it under your name?”

Claude blinks, “Uh… _okay_?”

She taps out her cigarette, “It’s for El. I’m going to bring her down here and we’ll go to the doctor. I don’t trust those idiots on the surface to treat her right. I should go back and set that asshole on _fire_ … treating her like he _did_.”

“Why under my name though?”

“I don’t want people knowing just _yet_.”

Claude nods in understand, “Gotcha. What time were you thinking?”

“Maybe next week? We have to do some stuff … I have another engagement later this week as well that needs my attention.” Byleth inhales her cigarette again, “Make it for Saturday. That way she’s off and I have time to prep her and whatnot.”

“Anything else?”

Byleth shakes her head, pauses for a minute and then walks over to him and envelopes Claude in a hug. She pulls him in tight and buries her face in the fabric of his hoodie, “Thank you, Claude.”

Claude pauses awkwardly and then returns Byleth’s hug with one of his own. He pats her sympathetically on the back. “ _Wow_ … Chief. …Pregnancy has really done a number on you, hasn’t it?”

“Shut up, Claude. Enjoy my _hug_.”

—

Byleth comes back somewhat tipsy and tired. Her only thoughts right now are to take off her damn boots, get out of this stupid leather jacket and get in bed with Edelgard. However her plans are dashed when she hears frantic yelling coming from Edelgard’s room. She laughs to herself, smiling in slight delirium—what _now_?

“Byleth? _Byleth_!? Is that you?” Edelgard sounds ... weird, “Please! Get in here!”

“Coming ... _coming_ ...” Byleth replies, stumbling into the couch and giggling again. El’s _funny—_ why did she sound so far away and hysterical? This whole pregnancy thing was starting to become less emotional and more comical at this point.

When Byleth gets to the doorway of Edelgard’s bedroom. She can only stare briefly at the sight before her before throwing her head back, holding her arms over her stomach and descending into the loudest bout of laughter she’s had in awhile.

“ _Byleth_!” Edelgard snaps, narrowing her eyes at the demon who won’t stop laughing at her, “This isn’t _funny_!”

Byleth finally calms down long enough to ask her questions, “Wh... why are you on the **_ceiling_**?!” She starts laughing again as Edelgard struggles, but she’s pulled right back into place. “How long have you _been_ up there?! What is going on right now?!”

“I’ve been _stuck_ up here for _hours_.” Edelgard tries to pull herself free. “I have to _pee! GET ME DOWN!”_

“Right ... right.” Byleth stifles another snicker as she turns to the wall, places a firm foot on it, walks up the wall and then turns upside-down on the ceiling. She places herself over Edelgard, gives her a quick kiss on the cheek— _ew, you smell like beer—_ and then reaches her arms around her to try and pull. Edelgard won’t budge. “The fuck?”

“That’s what I tried _telling_ your stupid ass while you were too busy laughing at me!” Edelgard seethes.

Byleth tries again, placing her feet on the ceiling, using them as resistance to try and pull at Edelgard, “...Huh...”

“ _Please_ get me down. I’m about to piss my fucking pants.” Edelgard moans. “I think this is the baby’s doing.”

“Ya think?” Byleth asks. “What were you doing before this?”

Edelgard nods to the melted carton of ice cream on her bed, “Eating _ice cream_ and drawing. Then all of a sudden I’m just pulled up to this god damn ceiling where I’ve _BEEN_ since you _LEFT._ ” She screams in Byleth’s ear.

Byleth thinks she’s permanently lost hearing in her left ear. “Okay, _okay_.” She looks over her shoulder and eyes the carton of ice cream on the bed. “Hold on. Don’t pee on my head, okay?”

“I _should!”_

Byleth drops down from the ceiling and onto the bed. She picks up the melted ice cream in her bed and looks at it—what flavor even is _this_? She had bought a bunch of new ones for Edelgard to try out because she was getting sick of eating early grey and honey all the time. _What_? Edelgard sick of earl grey? The world had to have changed.

She reads the flavor and starts chuckling lowly to herself again. This was absolutely _hilarious._ She looks back at Edelgard and then the ice cream and her laughter only increases as she covers her face. Edelgard hadn’t figured it out, _had_ she?

“Stop looking at the fucking ice cream and laughing and get me down from here!” Edelgard yells at her.

“It’s salted caramel.” Byleth replies, “That’s why you’re up there. I’m assuming the _baby_ hates salt.”

“I’ve had salt in other things!” Edelgard protests, struggling again. “GET ME DOWN, BYLETH!”

“Probably not to this degree though, eh. Whatever.” Byleth chucks the messy ice cream carton into the garbage can by Edelgard’s desk and comes underneath where Edelgard is. She claps her hands, “ _Baby_. Let go of mommy now. I promise you she won’t be eating anymore of that nasty salt stuff anymore, okay?”

Edelgard pulls at the ceiling, “It’s not working.”

“Right.” Byleth snaps her finger again and slowly Edelgard seems to peel slightly off the ceiling. And then stops. _Shit._ Just how _strong_ was their damn kid’s magic? That should have been a one-two shot. “ _Baby._ Drop. _Mommy._ ”

As if on cue, Edelgard let’s out a yelp and falls off the ceiling and into Byleth’s arms. She kicks at Byleth, “Bathroom! _NOW_.”

Byleth almost trips over herself at the speed in which she walks to the bathroom and Edelgard pushes at her face to _drop_ her already so she can go. She waits patiently outside of the bathroom for Edelgard to finish while listening to her grumble about— _so tired of this DEMON CRAP ALREADY!_ Byleth chuckles to herself. _What_? She thought it was funny.

Edelgard stomps back through the living room and goes back to her room, leaving Byleth following after her. She starts grumbling about having to change the sheets so late at night as Byleth just watches her in vague amusement from the doorway of the bedroom.

“Look, you can go somewhere else if you’re just going to stand there and _laugh_ at me all night over this stupid crap.” She yells, throwing the sheets down by Byleth’s feet, “I’m so _tired_ of this shit!”

“El… it was _funny_. The baby … pinning you to the ceiling cause you were eating something that had _salt_ in it? Classic. It must be allergic—“

“It _wasn’t_ funny!” Edelgard yells, turning to look at Byleth before she opens the doors to her closet, “Do you even know how long I was on that stupid ceiling for? _Three_ fucking hours, Byleth! Hubert’s not home. You’re off in _Hell having_ some guy’s night with Claude and I have no idea when you’re going to come back and I’m stuck on the _fucking_ ceiling, Byleth, with no way of getting down!”

“El—“

“No! Don’t you _El_ me.” Edelgard cuts Byleth off, turning around to stop her from saying anything else, “I’m not fucking _magical,_ Byleth. The most magical shit I had in my life was pretending to be _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ on TGIF on Friday nights!”

“ _Who_?” Byleth asks. Furthermore, _why_ are they even arguing right now?

“I’m so _tired_ of you _never_ taking this shit seriously. I’m not a fucking _demon,_ I’m _human!_ ” She gets frustrated as she tries to pull some sheets off of the top of her closet, but she’s too short to reach them.

Byleth comes over, pulls them down for her and Edelgard snatches them out of her hands. Just _apologize,_ Byleth. She’s raging right now. And just when you were getting her to calm down from all of those … positive body … affirmations. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. Okay. I didn’t know how long you were up there… and I _know_ you’re human.”

“You know what I really don’t understand about you, Byleth. You’re _half_ human _._ There’s certain things I thought you would _get_ by now. And you don’t even _act_ like it at times.”

“…I was _raised_ by demons.” Byleth remarks.

“ _So_?” Edelgard turns around, “I was raised by _assholes_ but did I turn out to be one?”

Byleth isn’t even going to go there tonight. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, raises her eyebrows as she tries to lessen the tension in the room, “… _El_.”

“And you came home smelling like _liquor_. I thought I told _you_ I didn’t want you drinking that much tonight.” Edelgard continues on. She doesn’t care. She’s angry right now and she wants to vent. “Maybe you should go back to Hell and hang out with _Claude_ or something.”

“Edelgard.” Byleth starts. She was tired. She _really_ didn't want to deal with this right now, “Stop being ridiculous.”

Oh, _wrong_ words, Byleth. Edelgard turns her head to Byleth and stops trying to remake the bed, “Me? Being _ridiculous_? I’m being ridiculous? The person who was stuck on the ceiling in an empty apartment? What if I _fell,_ Byleth? Splat. On the ground. Broken bones. Oh, what about the baby? It’s dead, _too_ , isn’t it?”

That … hit a nerve. Byleth takes a deep breath and lets it out, “Edelgard. I _said_ I was sorry. Now would you please let this _go_?”

“No. I’m not.” Edelgard comes back over to Byleth, “We are having a _baby,_ Byleth. I don’t know if its sunk into your head yet, but it needs to _fucking_ get in there already. I don’t understand half the shit going on with my body right now and what a quarter demon baby pregnancy entails. I _need_ you around in case something crazy like this _happens!_ ”

“ _You_ said it was okay for _me_ to go down to **_HELL_** to hang out with **_CLAUDE_**.” Byleth starts getting loud now, “Why is the blame being put on _me_ right now for our baby hating what you eat?!”

“It’s this _way_ because of _you_!” Edelgard yells at her, “Don’t you get it? I have no idea what the fuck is happening right now. And I need you to fill me in!”

“Again, _Edelgard_ , how was I _supposed_ to know?!” Byleth yells back, just as loud. “I can’t see into the fucking future! I’m _not_ **Fate**!”

Edelgard turns away from her, goes back to messing with the sheets on the bed, “Whatever, Byleth.” She starts fixing the pillow, “You know, for all your talk of wanting this baby, you sure as hell know _nothing_ about it.” She pauses and then turns to look over her shoulder, “Didn’t you say you had a _miscarriage_ once? Shouldn’t you _know_ at least a little bit about demon babies and what they do to people?”

“Edelgard…” Byleth’s voice is a warning. She _really_ didn't want to go there tonight.

Edelgard doesn’t care though. She’s already too mad to see the consequences of her actions tonight, “And the crazy thing is. You go on about this miscarriage but you never even tell me _who_ it was. _Who_ it was with.” She throws a pillow toward the broken headboard and grimaces, “Another _lie_? Another _secret_? What is it this time, Byleth?”

Byleth takes another deep inhale, trying to rein in her temper from flaring up, “Edelgard. I’m going to ask you … to _please_ not bring this up tonight. _Please_.”

“No.” Edelgard begins, defiant again, “I want to _know_. Who _was_ it Byleth?”

“I don’t _want_ to talk to you about this tonight. Please, let’s talk about this when we’re both _sober_ in mind and not so riled up, and I’m not so _tired_. Maybe then I’ll want to talk about it.” Byleth balls her fists; she’s trying so hard to _calm_ down right now. Those blue eyes she’s reserved exclusively for Edelgard have long turned red.

“Well you know what, _maybe_ we shouldn’t have this baby then!” Edelgard just _glares_ at her, “If you can’t even tell me about some important aspect about your past, how can I _trust_ you enough to be a parent to this _child_?”

“That’s how you _really_ feel, huh?” Byleth asks her. Please, _mind_ your temper, Byleth. Don’t scare her. Don’t do anything you’ll regret. “Well. You know what? Maybe I shouldn’t have even looked for _you_ then. Maybe, I shouldn’t have gone to Purgatory and dragged this all up. You’re not even like _her_ anymore. You don’t even remember the person you _were,_ anyway. Some old _love_ , huh? Pining for hundreds of years and I get _this_.”

That… _actually_ hurt Edelgard. Her anger fades and is replaced with something that Byleth can’t completely read.

“…El.” Byleth mentally curses herself. Why does she _always_ let her temper get in the way of reason? “I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, you _did_.” Edelgard backs away from her, clutching an arm protectively over her stomach. That… _hurt_.

Byleth curses again. She’s not a _vampire_ anymore, By. She doesn’t get turned on by your weird displays of demon insanity and arguing—it _hurts_ her. She chances stepping toward Edelgard but finds herself stuck to where she’s standing. What the _fuck_?

“I want you to _leave_.” Edelgard looks like she’s trying to hold in her usual tears again. “Get _out_.”

Byleth turns around and feels as if she’s being pushed out the room as the words leave Edelgard’s mouth. They’re not under oath anymore, that’s … _oh, fuck, **baby**_. The door slams behind Byleth with a resounding thud. She finds herself in control of her body now and immediately turns around and tries to push the door back open. Nothing.

“ _Baby_! Let me in!” Byleth bangs on the door and stomps her foot. Nope, the child was protecting its mother. …Or, other mother.

“Fuck off, Byleth!” Comes Edelgard’s response from the other side of the door. The light clicks off and there’s silence.

Byleth groans and let’s her head thud against the door. Edelgard tells her to fuck off again; she’s going to bed. Go back to Hell and go drink with Claude and _think_ about those words that you said to me tonight.

However, Byleth doesn’t. She resigns herself to another night on the couch, staring off into the darkness of the living room and thinking about what had just transpired tonight. She hates fighting with Edelgard when it comes to the real messy stuff. It’s just that … there’s so much of the past that Edelgard doesn't _know,_ doesn’t _understand_. Byleth doesn’t want to keep bringing it up all the time, rehashing things that are better left unsaid. She doesn’t think they’re important. They have _nothing_ to do with who they are now.

Byleth chances a glance at Edelgard’s bedroom door. She can feel the magic holding the door shut. She wasn’t getting in anytime soon. Byleth sighs, closes her eyes. She would sleep off this liquor for now; wake up in the morning with a clearer head. Then, they would talk.

—

In the morning, Byleth knocks on the door. No response.

She turns the handle and finds that it clicks open. Okay, that’s a good sign. Byleth takes one step into the room before she has to duck as Amyr—not the real one, the frying pan—goes flying through the sky and thuds against the floor of the living room.

Edelgard is up in bed, covers drawn over her stomach and looking _pissed_. “You take another step toward me and this baby and I’ll _chop_ your fucking demon face off.”

Byleth sighs again. “With _what_ , Edelgard?” She’s tired. _Beyond_ tired. She’s been suffering from sleep deprivation for _days_ now. Didn’t sleep well last night. The day before, and the day before that.

“I’ll find something, I can _assure_ you.” She holds her hand out and the Amyr frying pan materializes back in it.

“… _Cool_ magic trick.” Byleth deadpans, “What’s that, _baby_ helping you out?”

Edelgard gives her stomach a satisfying pat, “Yeah. It _is._ ”

Byleth’s eyes descend to where Edelgard currently has her hand secured over her stomach. This kid was going to be trouble… _wasn’t_ it? “El. Please. Just …let me talk about last night.”

“ _No_.” Edelgard seethes, “I’ve had _enough_ of your talking. Do you even know what happened last night while I was trying to sleep? I started getting these God awful cramps and started _spotting_ of all—“

Latent panic from a previous encounter in the past sets in and Byleth’s eyes widen in alarm. _Not_ again. She doesn’t even care when Edelgard tries to push her away, she pulls away the sheets and pushes Edelgard over to examine the state of the bed underneath her. _Huh_? No blood. And it doesn’t … smell like last time.

She looks at Edelgard, her face panicked and Edelgard just stares back at her like— _what in the world is wrong with you?_ Was this some form of posttraumatic stress disorder? It’s as if Byleth hadn’t heard Edelgard’s previous words of the baby helping her out—the baby was _alive,_ Byleth. Tears start to prickle at the corners of Byleth’s eyes and she just sits on the bed, hands covering her face and shaking her head. Edelgard doesn’t get it. She will _never_ understand.

“Byleth. What is _going_ on with you?” Edelgard is somewhat startled by the sight of Byleth actually crying in front of her. She had seen this once before, but only when she’s been pushed to her emotional limits. Purgatory, that night at the cabin. Those sorts of things.

Byleth just looks at her and shakes her head again. What she really wants to say is: I’m really stressed out about this pregnancy. I’m worried about losing you. I’m worried about losing the baby. I don’t think I’m good enough to get you through this. I’m sorry for ruining your life like this. I don’t … I _hate_ myself right now. That’s the problem, El. She doesn’t even know where she should start.

“Byleth.” Edelgard calls to her again.

“ _You_ were the one that the miscarriage happened with.” Byleth finally tells her, “It was _you_.”

Edelgard looks taken aback, “What?”

“The _miscarriage_. The one that you so _desperately_ wanted to know about last night. The one that you just _wouldn’t_ leave alone. It was _you_. In the past… we tried but it failed and I …”

“Byleth …” Edelgard places a hand on her shoulder but Byleth shrugs it away, still in a fit of hysterics.

“If you had just _left_ it alone, El. I would have told you eventually.” She looks down at Edelgard’s stomach and shuts her eyes again, “I was angry last night. Which is no excuse for what I said to you. But it’s true … I have to reconcile the fact that you’re _not_ the old you anymore. As similar as the two of you _are_. As much as you _look_ like your former self, that’s … that’s not who you are anymore.”

“You really hurt me last night…” Edelgard says, setting the frying pan to the side. “I hope you know that. But … I’m also sorry for pushing you like that. I … I didn’t know.”

“…That seems to be the only thing I’m good for these days. Hurting people that is.” She closes her eyes again, “ _Fuck,_ El. How could you think I _wouldn’t_ want this baby? I would literally die if anything happened to you or it or—“

Edelgard pulls her into her arms, pats her on the head and shakes her head, “…Shh, Byleth. It’s … it’s okay.”

Byleth presses her face into the sheets, rubs her head against Edelgard’s stomach. She’s sorry baby. She’s sorry they fight so much. She’s sorry she’s such an idiot. It’s just, a long _time_ ago. You would have had a sibling. And … we lost that one. And I don’t want to lose you either. And I’m sorry… I’m sorry you always have to hear us having these arguments when we should be spending this time loving one another and preparing for your arrival. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—

“Byleth…” Edelgard pats her on the head.

Byleth looks up at her, face weary and heart heavy, “…El, we need to get you checked out.” She begins, pushing her face back into the sheets; “I’m going to take you down to this place in Hell… and I know you said you didn't want anyone knowing about this, but Claude does. I’m sorry. I know that goes against your wishes—“

“Byleth.” Edelgard stops her from speaking, “… _Please_. Take a deep breath for a minute.”

Byleth looks up at her again, “What?”

“…I didn’t realize… in all of my hormonal rage in these past couple of weeks… that you’ve been under some form of stress as well.” Edelgard remarks. She’s oddly calm given their current state of theatrics, “…I’ve just been thinking about how I’ve been dealing with this … but I never stopped to think that you might be feeling some way, too. You’ve always been so cheerful … and helpful. I never thought how draining this must be for you as well …I’m sorry.”

“…I’m _fine_ , El.” Byleth lies.

Edelgard shakes her head, “…No, you’re not. I’ve been asking you for more lately, haven’t I? And you’ve been finding it hard to keep up. From … all the sex we’ve been having, to trying to stay on top of what I’m eating, to how I’m sleeping, my moods, the baby… all of it.” She leans down and kisses Byleth on the forehead, “I’m sorry. You’re _exhausted_. I can see the rings under your eyes even as you look at me right now. Are you even sleeping when we go to bed at night?”

Not really. Mostly just watching you and making sure _you’re_ okay. Byleth blinks and just stares at the ground. Or what about all the perimeter checks she’d do at night once Edelgard had fallen asleep. Sothis had _promised_ she was done messing with them, but she didn’t trust angels to keep their words. What about getting up early to make sure Edelgard can get her fill of whatever she wanted and then stalking her to school to deal with _baby_ and all the hijinks it seemed to want to involve itself in? Edelgard would always return home and say— _wow, you know… it’s weird. The baby has been so well behaved recently—_ Byleth would just nod tiredly, wanting to pass out on the couch. Wonder why _that_ was?

Byleth just blinks again and looks up at her silently, “El… I’m _fine_.” She repeats again.

Edelgard presses her head down into her lap, leans back and extends her legs under the covers so that Byleth can fall down between them and _rest_ for once. She chuckles, “I told you before to stop lying to me…” She places a soft hand on Byleth’s head and starts running her hand through her hair, “…You do a lot for us. I’m thankful…”

“I don’t need to sleep…” Byleth murmurs, blinking two very tired eyes as Edelgard continues to stroke her hair, “…I need to get up with you. We need to get you breakfast… we need to talk about the baby doctor visit… ”

“Byleth.” Edelgard pats her on the head, “I want you to get some rest. You’re exhausted. Mentally and physically. Don’t think I didn’t see you leaving your bike keys in the refrigerator the other morning.” She starts laughing again.

Byleth blinks tiredly again and shakes her head, “…No, I’m _awake_.”

“Sleep.” Edelgard replies, “We can wait for you when you’ve had _proper_ rest.”

Byleth tries to fight the onset of sleep coming, but she can’t with Edelgard stroking her head as she is. She turns over, let’s Edelgard part the covers so she can get under the sheets and rest her head in Edelgard’s lap, her head pressed against her stomach. It’s not soon before Edelgard sees the covers gentle rise and falling. _My,_ what a stubborn woman—as Byleth would often call her.

Edelgard reclines into the bed again, one hand on her stomach and the other stroking Byleth’s hair. She had seen the signs of fatigue setting in earlier. That’s why she had sent Byleth down to Hell to hang out with Claude for a while. Some time apart from her would do Byleth some good. She appreciated how attentive Byleth had been, how loving and caring she had been through this whole process… but she had to look after herself as well. It wouldn’t do to have both of them in a compromised state; she needed Byleth to start taking better care of herself.

With a sigh, Edelgard settles back into her pillows and closes her eyes.

It couldn’t hurt to sleep some more. She needed it after all.


	6. Want Your Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I did say this would be a slower update. 
> 
> As much as I want to match the update speed of Boon, things are a little busier right now. Dealing with some work stuff. Personal stuff. Needed a break from writing. Get my head right—spoiler alert, it never was. Anyway, here we are. 
> 
> Also, I know it’s like May now in their world and most cherry blossom festivals happen in like April (or in January if you’re living where I am in Japan, lol), but just bear with me as I indulge in nauseating fluff. 
> 
> Also some self-indulgent smut. Byleth’s always taking care of El’s needs, I wanted Edelgard to do some additional care-taking this chapter.

Byleth sighs as she drops into her favorite place in the _world_ —Purgatory.

She has the security clearance to enter now after her little stunt from earlier in the year. Not that she really cares or _needs_ it per se. She’s already found what she’s looking for. And _she_ ’s currently back home, feet propped up on her desk and doing some charcoal drawing of Byleth as the subject— _again—_ for her latest assignment.

Byleth is standing before the large woman with the missing… crystallized head again and crosses her arms over her chest, “Hey. You _old_ spinsters. Open up. I’d like a _word_ with you regarding something that’s going on with Edelgard.”

The woman doesn’t answer. Her pendulum just swings in its usual rhythmic way, ignoring Byleth’s blatant disrespect and outburst. In the distance, the sounds of new souls arriving.

“ _Fate._ ” Byleth begins, “I’m _talking_ to you.”

“You are interrupting the process, demon _child_.” Fate finally addresses her.

“Well let me _in_.” Byleth stomps her foot now and balls her hands into fists. She was _really_ tired of these three old women always taking their sweet time to do something.

“What is it that you could _possibly_ want with us now?” The woman asks, “We have given you all the answers and information that you could need.”

Byleth huffs. A bell tolls and she finds herself standing in the midst of moaning and sobbing souls once again. They pause in front of the large woman and then depart for their next destination. Byleth waits until she’s alone again, before turning up to the woman and shouts, “WHY IS EDELGARD _PREGNANT_?”

Byleth thinks she hears the large woman chuckling before she says, “Because we _allowed it_ to be so.” Was that more stifled laughter? “We heard your prayers that night. My, you were going so _hard_. It seemed like you really wanted her to have _all_ of you. Besides, we gave you a warning, did we _not_?”

“A warning doesn’t mean it’s going to come _true._ ” Byleth whines, “ _Fate._ I want. An audience. _Now_.”

A black door finally appears in a flash of blue light, a sigh from the woman, “ _Fine,_ demon child. Your incessant whining is making us tired. Come. Let us talk so that you may return to your _wife.”_

With a satisfied pep in her step, Byleth enters Fate’s chambers once more and finds herself face to face with her three favorite cronies. The table with the tarot cards is waiting in the middle of the room. They already know why she’s here.

Atropos has the biggest shit eating grin on her face as Byleth sits down in the seat at the table, “ _Why_ if it isn’t the biggest troublemaker in the afterlife coming to sit in the hot seat, again.”

Lachesis massages her temples, “ _Please_ , Atropos. There is no need for such bating this time around.”

Clotho nods in agreement, “Yes, let us make this meeting quick.”

Atropos slaps the arm of her chair and doubles over in laughter, “I _warned_ you, demon. And yet you _still_ went for it.” She looks up at Byleth, “What did you _think_ would happen if you had sex with her in that form? She’s _human._ A young, woman of child bearing age and you just _went_ for it, didn’t you?”

Byleth grips the arms of her own chair, growing more annoyed with these stupid old women, “I _didn’t_ think that it was possible.”

“It happened before, did it not?” Clotho asked, “In her previous life. You two tried to conceive of a child and it did not work.”

“Yes, it did.” Byleth says, “But back then I knew what my body was capable of. When I was put to sleep, I didn’t think … I didn’t know what was working and what wasn’t. …And obviously _that_ was.”

“It is all right, Byleth.” Lachesis nods her head. She clears her throat and looks at Atropos, “Atropos. The shuffling.”

“Gladly.” Atropos is still snickering in her seat, “Oh, I can’t _wait_ for this reading. This shit is going to be _good_.”

Byleth sighs as she sinks into the velvet chair and waves her hand around in annoyance, “Yeah, sure. Whatever. Pull your stupid cards and clarifiers or whatever. Make it quick. I have a pregnant lady to get back to.”

Clotho nods, pulls her cards first. “ _Justice_. I think you already know what this means. This card represents fairness, truth, and law. You are being held accountable for your actions. The ruling …” She looks up at Byleth, “…You are _whole_ again, are you not?”

“Yeah. Got my heart back a couple of months ago thanks to Edelgard.” The thought of Edelgard dropping from the ceiling, baring scars of war still makes Byleth’s heart soar, “And she also put Rhea’s stupid ass in her place.”

“I hear she’s _bald_ now.” Lachesis mutters to Clotho, “My word…”

“…Right.” Clotho clears her throat and pulls another card from the deck, “The High Priestess. A call to your more intuitive side… inner wisdom. This was a time for you to _feel_ , rather than think. You came here… to our domain and sought out the truth some months ago and now …” She looks up at Byleth, “Has any of this served you well?”

“Well, I have a wife who’s currently almost four months _pregnant_ and I’m supposed to be getting married soon so…” Byleth shrugs, “You _tell_ me.”

Clotho just stares at her, “… _Right_ , Lachesis. The present, please.”

Lachesis pulls her cards from the middle of the table, “First. The Lovers. A card of raw honesty and vulnerable states. You. Edelgard. The woman you consider your _soul_ mate. And … perhaps … _another_ two people you will come to know that hover on your horizon.” She casts a scrutinizing eye on Byleth, “Is this a representation of you and _Edelgard_ … or perhaps something else in your future, I wonder?”

Byleth raises an eyebrow, “I’ve already given up the harem girls.”

Atropos starts laughing, “You are _dim_ aren’t you?”

Lachesis waves her sister off, “Next. The Wheel of Fortune… in reverse this time. You must accept your responsibilities for what they are now. Consider who you were in the past. Before reuniting with Edelgard.” She pauses, stroking her chin, “This card can also reflect resistance of some sort. You are… under quite a deal of stress right now.”

“You try changing your bachelorette lifestyle into a serious committed relationship with a _kid_ on the way and see how you feel.” Byleth remarks. Even if she _did_ love Edelgard with every fiber of her being, the adjustment had been rough.

“Yes, I suppose that is so.” Lachesis lowers her hand, “Atropos.”

Atropos tries to keep a straight face as she points a finger at the last two cards on the table, “Well _then_ , we have the Tower again. But in reverse this time.” Atropos shakes her head, “I _like_ reading your path. You’re a real shit show, you know?”

“Wouldn’t be the first to tell me that.” Byleth replies, rolling her eyes.

“Yes. Anyway. As my sister said, this card also represents personal transformation, upheaval. The main difference here is that you are the _purpose_ for your change. External versus internal. An existential crisis perhaps?” Atropos leans back in her chair, “ _Parenthood._ Dirty diapers. Wailing babies. Are you _prepared_ , demon? Might want to trade in that motorcycle for an _SUV_ while you’re at it.”

Byleth lets out an aggravated sigh, “If you would _continue_ you old spinster.”

“Touche.” Atropos flicks her finger again and another card appears, “Death as a clarifier.”

“…Am I going to _die_ for a third time?” Byleth groans.

“Not quite. Not yet.” Atropos leans forward, “This represents resistance to change. You’re still carrying around your mess from the past. Edelgard isn’t _Edelgard_ anymore. She’s something more. Something _different_. You are stagnating.”

“Yeah, and what of El?”

“Edelgard has already started to make the necessary changes in her life to prepare for the future.” Clotho remarks as Atropos lowers her hand and the card drops to the table, “Byleth, what are _you_ doing to prepare for that change?”

“Helping _her_?” Byleth says, aggravated by their stupid line of questioning, “What _else_ would I be doing?”

Lachesis shakes her head, “That is not what this is about. This is about _you_. You still hold onto your past together even though you’ve been trying to reconcile the fact that the woman you loved and the woman that you love now are not the same person.”

“Yeah, I _know_ that.” Byleth snaps, “Can you three actually tell me something I _don’t_ know instead of the same stupid shit I’ve been dealing with for the past couple of months?”

Atropos starts snickering again, “Oh. Lachesis _did.”_ She says, “But once again, you’re too stupid to actually read between the lines when it comes to these things.”

Byleth slams her hands on the table, “ _I’m_ too stupid? All you three do is sit here in this dank little room reading stupid fucking cards and being too ambiguous to give anyone some _real fucking_ answers!”

Clotho massages her temples, “Byleth. _Please_. We are only giving what you have asked of us.”

“Okay. _SO_. Everything you told me here is basically shit that I already know. El’s pregnant and I’m a mess. I better get my shit together. Blah, blah, blah, _bullshit_.” Byleth gets to her feet and pushes the chair back. She’s almost on the verge of leaving these stupid cronies. “Ugh, you three are the _worst_.”

“No, _just_ Atropos.” Clotho mutters her under her breath, “At any rate… will that be all?”

“I mean you _barely_ answered my previous question.” Byleth seethes, “Why is _Edelgard_ pregnant?”

“We allowed it because ...we thought after all this time, you should be able to try _again_.” Lachesis finally answers.

“… _What_?”

“Byleth. You have done much wrong in the past … but your _tenacity_ … might have changed our thoughts on some things.” Clotho remarks, “…We saw you coming to us all those months ago. There were many paths that you could have taken on that day. One of them saw you leaving our domain, never knowing the truth about Edelgard in any regard.”

“The others. You were killed here during our trials. Never to return to Edelgard’s side. She would go on… _forget_ about you. Forget about anything that that you were trying to do.” Lachesis continues, “Her name, your name, lost to time. You would engage in a continuous struggle of trying to find one another that. Well, until this Earth breathed it’s last dying breath…”

“The last. The one with the _least_ possibility of success… was the present we are currently sitting in today.” Atropos actually sounds serious for once, “…And so. For that…”

“You _lost_ a child once, did you not?” Clotho asks, “A long time ago when her barren womb could barely support it.”

“Yeah… but.” Byleth turns back around now and sits back down in the chair, “…I’d forgotten about that. It … wasn’t on my mind anymore. Only she was.”

“Yes. Well.” Clotho presses her fingers together, “…Some stories … deserve happy endings, _don’t_ they?”

“…So you’re telling me… you allowed this so I would have a _chance_ again?”

“The … _baby_ will be fine.” Lachesis tells her, “…The only thing you have lying in front of you is to confront some things that are going to come your way before it arrives.”

“Like…?”

Atropos snorts, “We’ve already told you more than you needed to know, demon. You’ll just have to wait and find out what’s in store for _you_. Now, if that will be _all._ ”

“ _Great._ ” Byleth deadpans. “Is that all?”

Lachesis nods, “Yes. For now. Move with purpose, Byleth. Move with ease. Everything will be all right in the end.”

Byleth moves to stand up again, pauses, and looks at the three old women staring back at her, “Thanks… I _guess_.”

“There is … one more thing.” Clotho begins as Byleth is almost out of the door.

“ _Yes_?” Byleth pauses.

Clotho continues, “You know… if you’re _intent_ on coming down here to yell at us all the time, you _could_ make yourself useful and start helping out Sothis and Lucifer with the filing system.” She clears her throat, “That _is_ your doing, after all.”

“Yeah, _right_.” Byleth turns on her heel, “I’ll _consider_ it.”

—

The cherry blossoms are in bloom in Enbarr and Edelgard wants to go see them.

Byleth doesn’t get it, they’re just _flowers_. They grow, and then they _die_. But, she grants Edelgard her wish. As they stand in the park that morning, Byleth feels like she’s in some scene from one of those Japanese animation things that Claude was always going on about. She didn’t know, her main choice of poison would and always _had_ been reality TV.

Edelgard pulls her along through the throng of people who are all gathered to see the last vestiges of the pink flowers. There are _too_ many people. But, Edelgard is enamored. She takes a picture of the two of them, the biggest smile on her face while Byleth smiles demurely at her side. Byleth just smiles as Edelgard waves her phone in her face. She _likes_ when Edelgard is like this. Raw excitement—like a small child waking up on Christmas morning, over and over again.

Edelgard pulls them over to the food stalls and stuffs circular multicolored white, green and pink balls into Byleth’s mouth, barbecued chicken skewers, some type of sweet and chewy jelly snacks, takoyaki—anything that she can find that looks and _smells_ appetizing. Byleth willingly chews her way through all of the food Edelgard presents her with and just smiles when she lights up and points to another food stall. Not gonna argue with a lady eating for _two_ , after all.

They watch some performance involving drums and then Edelgard drags her off to have their caricature drawn. Byleth asks— _why don’t you just do this yourself?—_ and Edelgard chuckles. Even if you’re _skilled_ in a particular craft, sometimes it’s nice to have someone else take a stab at things, you know?

They sit around in the grass, Byleth with her head in Edelgard’s lap and Edelgard just staring up at the sky as the cherry blossoms flutter off into the wind. Byleth chuckles, says this looks like a cartoon of some sort and Edelgard just smiles— _it’s beautiful._ She needed something calm and serene after the sheer mania of the last couple of weeks. Byleth nods in agreement—she was _finally_ getting sleep after her breakdown a few days ago.

Edelgard … it was weird to have Edelgard supporting _her_ , honestly. She had tried to push away, tell her she was _fine._ Mumbled her way out of Edelgard’s questions of concern. But, Edelgard had _insisted_. _What do you want for dinner tonight, Byleth? Is there anything you want to watch? Do you want to watch that deplorable Kardashian’s repeat? Why don’t you spend some more time with Claude? Do you want to do something with me? You like … fishing, right? Do you … want to go… sometime?—_ That one had had Byleth laughing. Maybe, soon. Sure, El— _What can I_ do _for you_ , Byleth?

Byleth peers up at said woman who’s now looking at her. Soft lavender eyes, demure smile, long brown hair that flows in the gentle breeze—she’s starting to _show_ a little now. Byleth rolls over in the grass, nuzzles her face into Edelgard’s stomach and grins up at her— _You ready to head home?—_ and they leave, walking hand in hand, the picturesque scenery of floating flowers behind them.

—

It’s early morning again and Edelgard has decided that she’s going to take care of _Byleth_ for once. She awakens first, looks up at her partner who’s still looking a _little_ too stressed in her sleep for Edelgard’s liking and slides up against her to press a kiss to her temple. Byleth seems to relax momentarily and Edelgard adjusts herself, giggles, and disappears beneath the sheets.

Byleth, however, is currently in dreamland. This time she’s on a date with Edelgard on the Styx somewhere. Byleth is rowing along while Edelgard just smiles at her and comments on how _red_ and _bloody_ the river looks today. In the distance, someone is screaming as they go up in flames. Byleth cackles in return, _how_ positively abhorrent.

She’s not pregnant in this dream. Byleth supposes this is what things _could_ have been like. …But, she wouldn’t trade her present in for anything. She likes seeing that little bump poking out underneath Edelgard’s shirts in the morning. When will the baby start _kicking?_

Dream Edelgard is a lot more salacious than the Real Edelgard—always _has_ been—and leans forward into Byleth’s lap to drape herself over her. _We should have sex in the boat,_ _Byleth_. She wiggles her eyebrows. Byleth grins, she _knows_ this is a dream. The Real Edelgard… would never … wiggle her eyebrows and look at her like that. Or _maybe_ … she would. The pregnancy was doing weird things to her brain. Maybe… _just_ maybe.

Byleth is giggling like her usual perverted self when dream Edelgard takes off her top and starts shaking her tits at Byleth— _come on, you know you want this—_ oh, _yes,_ she does. Edelgard tackles her, so that Byleth’s head is resting against her seat and she’s kind of awkwardly situated in the space between where she and Edelgard were formerly sitting. Byleth is drooling now, hands on Edelgard’s waist as she shakes her tits at her again. _Come on, baby_.

Byleth is about to reach up and cup them with two greedy hands when she feels _something_ pulling her away from this reality and … something… _else_. She shakes her head; she’s not ready to wake up yet. She wants El’s tits in her face; her on top of her with her—she feels herself trying to wake up _again_ — _let_ her be nasty, _brain_.

Dream Edelgard wants it hard and rough. El’s been a bit more _reserved_ …in their sex practices as of late. She just wants something soft and slow. Not that Byleth was _complaining,_ given the current state of Edelgard’s mind … current state of her body. But, sometimes Byleth just wants to be _nasty._ She’s _always_ nasty.

She feels something pulling at her mind again as she’s got Edelgard’s tits—still the dream one—in her face and pushing inside of her. The boat rocks and Byleth is in _heaven_ —well, the Hell version of it. She groans. There it _is_ again, trying to wake her up. She looks up. No, _no._ Come back _my love_. Let me grasp your supple bosom in my hands again... come back …

...Byleth groans when she registers something very wet and small between her legs as Edelgard’s room comes back into focus. No more dream tits in her face. Her brain tries to wake up, she blinks again. Her eyes lower down to the sheets and sees the outline of another body underneath them. _Oh_.

“ _Mornin’_ to you, too, El…” She smiles lazily and pats the head underneath the sheets.

Edelgard’s hands tighten around her thighs, “Gnnnmnnn…” Was that… supposed to be a _good morning_?

Byleth chuckles. Okay, so she wanted something a little more _rough_ , but this was fine too. She let’s her head hit the pillows as she feels Edelgard’s fingers slowly hooking into her now and pushing in and out and _in and out._ She sighs, “…What brought ... _this_ on?”

Edelgard slaps her thigh as if to tell her to stop talking and just _enjoy_ this. Byleth chuckles again and does at Edelgard commands. Her eyes lift to the ceiling and she readjusts her hips as Edelgard pulls her forward on the bed.

This was _nice_. Edelgard with her tongue and fingers between her legs and just …lying here. Being receptive for once. Maybe she needed to do this more often. Byleth had always been so focused on dominating the shit out of Edelgard in bed… sometimes it was _nice_ when the tables were reversed.

Byleth leans up again, parts the sheets so that she can actually _look_ at Edelgard as she’s at work between her legs. Two very innocent lavender eyes look back up at her for a moment, meets Byleth’s hazy, aroused smile. Edelgard pauses, pushes herself up, and leans forward to kiss Byleth for a quick moment. She’s about to pull away when Byleth pulls her back in by the top of her nightshirt and gives her a _proper_ good morning kiss. She flicks two buttons open so that the shirt falls off slightly off of Edelgard’s shoulders.

“…Want me to …after you’re done?” Byleth asks, eyebrows raised.

Edelgard shakes her head, pushes Byleth back down, “This is about _you_ this morning.” She replies, “I want you to relax. Destress.”

“What a _sweetheart._ ” Byleth chuckles, letting her head fall back to the pillow. She tenses slightly as Edelgard’s tongue wraps around her clit and sucks just _so_ , “Little to the left, El.”

Edelgard giggles, smacks Byleth’s thigh and sets back to work. Byleth feels her shoulders drop and stares back at the ceiling. Edelgard lifts her leg up over her shoulder, nearly buries her _entire_ face between her legs and begins finger fucking her again. Edelgard hums happily at the sound of _Byleth_ moaning for once and continues on in her ministrations.

Byleth screws her eyes shut as she climaxes with Edelgard’s fingers inside of her. Who knew such a small lady had such a strong grip? Probably from all the frying pans she was always so intent on swinging around. Edelgard pulls away from her with a satisfying smack and crawls on top of and sinks down onto Byleth’s chest.

“Feel any better?” Edelgard asks. “I notice you’ve been sleeping a lot better.”

Byleth nods, runs a hand through her hair, “Yeah… El. I’m better.”

“Are you _sure_?” Edelgard prods, poking at Byleth’s cheek, “I don’t want you feeling like you did that _night_. You know that, right?”

“This is weird.” Byleth chuckles, “Usually I’m the one talking you down from a mental meltdown aren’t I?”

Edelgard shrugs, “We all have our days.”

“I’m better.” Byleth repeats again, “…Actually. I went down to Purgatory the other day. To have a little _chat_ with Fate.”

“Oh?” Edelgard asks, rolling off of Byleth so that they can lay side by side, “What for?”

“…Had some _questions_ for them.” Byleth replies, reaching an arm behind her head, “Nothing that you need to worry about.”

“Yes, well. I _want_ to know.”

“Well. There was nothing that they really told me that I didn’t already know.” Byleth shrugs, “I need to start adjusting to this change. They said _you’re_ doing just fine.”

“Is that so?” Edelgard chuckles, “Considering how I’ve been… I would have thought otherwise.”

Byleth shrugs, “Those three old cronies are idiots.”

“And yet, you sought them out with questions.”

“Yeah…” Byleth turns on her side to look at Edelgard. She starts rubbing her stomach, “…Remember I told you about the miscarriage?”

“Yeah…” Edelgard nods, her face growing somewhat somber.

Byleth looks down at Edelgard’s small bump, “…They said … this was my chance to try again. _Our_ chance, I suppose. But you don’t remember any of that… so…”

Edelgard puts her hand over Byleth’s, matching the motion of her rubbing, “…Is it really okay that I don’t?”

“I mean, I have to always fill you in on things. You don’t always understand why I do some of the things I do and I guess that’s frustrating.” Byleth replies, “Maybe… maybe we should sit down and have a talk about that time. You know, besides what I showed you in Europe.”

“Or… you can just _tell_ me things as they come.” Edelgard replies, “I don’t want to ever see you like you were a couple of days ago. I won’t _push_ you to talk about things that pain you, Byleth.”

Byleth bits her lip, “Yeah… but. I feel like you’re missing out on the bigger part of the picture here.”

“The only _picture_ I care about is _us_ —right now—in this moment.” Edelgard leans forward to kiss her, “…And I think… you feel the same. But, it’s hard. Knowing who I was. And who I am now.” She looks down at her stomach, “…As well as knowing what you used to have and lost.”

“I suppose it is.” Byleth muses, “At any rate…”

“At any rate. Let’s focus on us. Here and now.” Edelgard reminds her, “If you’re feeling stressed or overwhelmed, _please,_ Byleth. Talk to me.”

“Yeah… I will.” Byleth is feeling oddly vulnerable in this moment with the way that Edelgard is staring at her, “I don’t really… _talk…_ you know? Just kind of set things on fire. Or blow them up… or kill whoever pissed me off.”

Edelgard chuckles, “I know. And it’s endearing. When it’s other demons. But not with your human lover, _silly_.”

Byleth grabs Edelgard in her arms and rolls her over so that Edelgard is lying on top of her, “Maybe _I_ should start talking to Luc’s therapist, huh?”

“…Satan. Is seeing a _therapist_?” Edelgard starts laughing at the incredulity of it all.

“Not sure if he stopped.” Byleth nudges Edelgard, “Hey, you went once, too, didn’t you?”

Edelgard nods, “…It helps … I guess. Sometimes you just sit in that room and have no idea what the hell you’re talking about. Wasting time. Sometimes sessions get intense. They say if you’re feeling _uncomfortable_ that it’s working. I’m not entirely sure I believe that, but…”

“Well, why did you stop going?”

“My _mother_ was the one that decided that I had had enough. She didn’t see why I needed to go anymore. …Sometimes I thought the same thing.” Edelgard shrugs, “Sometimes I think about going back… but. I don’t know. I haven’t really felt the need to. I’m not the way I was anymore. Things are different.” She looks pointedly at Byleth, “I have you.”

“…Your perverted demon lover is in no way a replacement for a certified specialist, Edelgard.”

“I _know_.” Edelgard shrugs, “But… maybe. Maybe in the time that I have off when the baby comes. I could go back, you know? I don’t really know what I would talk about. But it would be okay to check in, I guess.”

“Why don’t I come with you?”

“What is this? Couples therapy?”

“…Do you think we need it?” Byleth asks, eyebrows rising in question.

Edelgard just stares at her. A twenty six year old graduate student, who was previously a manic vampire princess who tried to destroy Heaven, reunited with her former half-demon lover and is now pregnant with their quarter demon child? _Nah_. She would probably get committed on the spot.

Edelgard shakes her head, “Nah. Not now anyway. Maybe when the baby comes and we have issues with raising a partially magical child.”

“My parenting style is too _demonic_.” Byleth laughs.

“And I’m too much of a human to see the err of my ways.” Edelgard kisses her on the nose, “…Byleth, I think we’re going to be fine.”

Byleth gives her a satisfying squeeze, “Yeah… El … I think so, too.”

—

Hubert arrives home on Thursday night to a strange child standing in front of the hallway closet. She smiles at him, bounces on her heels and bows. He just stares at her.

“Hello!” She grins, “I’m Flayn! I’m here to see King Byleth and Lady Edelgard… but I think they’re a little busy doing … _adult_ stuff right now.”

Hubert closes the door behind him and sighs. More demon shit, huh? He recognizes Flayn from that night when Byleth was bleeding all over the place and Edelgard went off to fight God with frying pans and chess or some other type of nonsense.

“Hubert.” He answers drolly, “…And just _what_ is the matter that you need to settle tonight with Byleth and Edelgard?”

Flayn holds something up in her hands. A black letter of some sort, “I’m here to give Lady Edelgard her appointment notification!”

“ _Appointment_?” Hubert asks.

“Oh, yes!” Flayn’s wings start fluttering excitedly, “For the _baby_! _The newest addition of brilliant hellion energy that will destroy Sothis and her disgusting magistrate._ ”

Hubert blinks. Flayn smiles at him. He nods, a confirming smile coming to his face. He looks down at Flayn and opens his hand, “Flayn, if you _would_.”

“Oh, sure.” Flayn hands over the letter, “Should I … wait for them? I do wish to give Lady Edelgard and King Byleth my congratulations! It’s going to be so exciting. I _love_ babies. They’re going to be so cute and _destructive. They will exact excellent revenge and bloodshed for their parents once they are of age.”_

Hubert is in no way affected by this strange girl and her dual personalities. He waves the letter in his hands and nods toward the living room, “Why don’t you go get _comfortable_? I’ll go get Byleth and Edelgard and we can _all_ sit down for a nice _chat_.”

Flayn bows again, “Oh, thank you!” And saunters off to sit on the couch.

Hubert drops his bag to the floor, chuckles to himself and just stares down at the black envelope in his hand. Oh, _how_ he had been waiting for this. He just didn’t know that this was how it was going to happen. Edelgard had been walking around the apartment for weeks pretending like _nothing_ was wrong. And Byleth? Oh, the stress on that poor demon’s face. Just _what_ were the waiting on to tell him that he was about to be an _uncle_? Ha, _Uncle Hubert_. The _thought_ alone had had him cackling late into the night.

He stands before the door, hearing the familiar rhythmic rocking of the bed and Edelgard’s usual moans of— _Byleth, Byleth, ooohh… unh—_ and knocks rather forcefully. The rocking immediately stops and he hears Byleth go— _who the fuck?—_ and Edelgard’s panting trying to stop.

Hubert clears his throat, “Byleth. Edelgard. A _word_. Flayn is here.”

Byleth groans, “ _What_ , Hubert?” Her voice lowers and he can hear her say to Edelgard— _what the fuck is Flayn doing here?_

“There’s an invitation for Edelgard.” Hubert has to stifle his wicked laughter, “It’s for the _baby_?”

Edelgard squeaks, “…We… We’ll be right out Hubert.”

Something thuds to the floor and Byleth groans— _El, what the fuck_ —and Edelgard’s footsteps are hurried. The door opens a minute later with the both of them looking like they were just engaging in the throes of passion and tried to cover that up with some semblance of decency.

Hubert has taken a seat on the couch now, black envelope held between his middle and pointer finger. His legs are crossed, bouncing a leg up and down as he waits for them to take a _seat_ as well.

Edelgard sits down next to Byleth who just _stares_ at Hubert. Did he even know what he was interrupting? Edelgard was about to come for a _third_ time that night, _fuck_. He smiles at Byleth as he sets the letter down on the coffee table and pushes it across to the two of them.

“This strange child over here says that _this_ is for Edelgard.” Hubert gets up from his chair, “I’ll go make some coffee. Let you two digest what that is first before we have our _chat_.”

He leaves the living room right after Byleth snatches the black envelope off of the table and holds it up so she and Edelgard can both read it. Flayn chirps up excitedly— _I’m so excited! A baby! Oh, congratulations you two! You’re going to be such wonderful and terrible parents!—_ and Hubert just chuckles to himself as the water starts to boil for the French press.

He can hear Edelgard’s fervent whispers of— _Flayn. Who else knows? Claude. IN HELL? BYLETH—_ and waltzes back into the living room with his cup of truth steaming in his hands. He looks at Byleth’s expression, which is somewhat stern, Edelgard massaging her temples, and Flayn’s excitement as she looks at the two of them.

Hubert resumes his seat opposite Byleth and Edelgard, holds his hot cup of coffee to his lips, “Well. _Out_ with it.”

Edelgard looks up at him, “…I suppose you know already.”

Hubert looks at Byleth, “I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about, Edelgard. Perhaps you can _elaborate_.” He takes another sip, “Could it have anything to do with what happened that night that this one over here got her … _heart_ back?” He looks at Edelgard, “Or could it be your _strange_ behavior in these recent months?”

Byleth raises her eyebrows, “…You _heard_ us that night?”

“How _couldn’t_ I?” Hubert grimaces, remembering the sounds of Byleth and Edelgard screaming like wild animals.

Edelgard blushes as she looks at her feet, “Hubert… I’m …I’m _pregnant_.”

Hubert lowers his mug and a knowing smirk comes to his face, “Well, then, another _congratulations_ , Edelgard.” He looks at Byleth, “You do _know_ if you don’t take care of her, I will _kill_ you, right?”

“ _Yes_ , Hubert. Death threat received and filed. Loud and clear.” Byleth groans, slouching down into the chair.

Flayn chimes in now, “Now, now. There’s no need for _death threats, Hubert, lest you be on my chopping block next.”_

Hubert snorts, “…I would love to see you try, child.”

Byleth leans forward, “Flayn. What are you even _doing_ here?”

“Claude sent me up!” Flayn replies, “He wanted to make sure I delivered that letter to you safely.”

“Why didn’t he just deliver it himself?!”

Flayn shrugs, “He said I was the most trusted messenger to get it to you two. And…” She pushes her fingers together, “I was kind of missing you, King Byleth… we _all_ do down there.”

“Aww, how _sweet_.” Hubert takes another sip of his coffee.

Edelgard turns to Byleth, ignoring Flayn and Hubert, “…So… you _did_ set up an appointment for me down there.”

Byleth falls back into the chair and let’s her arm hit the side, “ _Yeah_. I was trying to tell you that the other night, but …” She looks at Edelgard, “It’s this Saturday. I figure we could go down there and try… cause, you know. What happened last time.”

Edelgard nods, “…That’s all right. Thank you…”

Hubert raises an eyebrow, “ _Last_ time?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “It’s nothing …” She looks down at her stomach, “…I have a magical baby growing inside of me … and it would probably be best that I go see someone who probably knows how to deal with that, don’t you?”

Hubert shrugs, “ _Sure_ , Edelgard.”

Flayn perks up, “At _any_ rate! My job here is done. _I have to get back down to Hell to deal with those pathetic sacks of shit that call themselves Kings.”_ She smiles, “Oh, can _I_ come to Lady Edelgard’s appointment, too?”

Edelgard blanches, looks at Byleth, and shakes her head, “…Flayn, _please_. That’s… that’s a bit of a private matter.”

Flayn looks disappointed again, “Oh… I understand.”

Byleth groans, “Flayn. Once we get some … _pictures_ , we’ll show you, okay?”

Flayn perks right back up again and gets to her feet as she makes her way over to the hallway closet, “Oh, _yeah_! I would love that.” She sneers, “ _The visage of the most destructive and unholy being to be birthed in millennia. I cannot wait for my eyes to grace such a terrible force to be reckoned with_.”

“…Sure, Flayn… _sure_.” Byleth looks to Hubert, “…So. Yeah. We’re having a baby. _Surprise_.”

“I’m going to be an _uncle_.” Hubert remarks mockingly, “Oh, I can _hardly_ wait for the wailing that will occupy this apartment in …” He looks at Edelgard, “Do you even know how far along you are?”

Edelgard starts counting on her fingers, “…About … maybe thirteen weeks now?”

“Give or take.” Byleth shrugs.

“Fair enough.” Hubert sips his coffee again, “Now then… if that will be all.”

Flayn waves ecstatically as she opens the door to the hallway, “Well, I’m off to Hell again! Lady Edelgard, King Byleth!” She bows, “I’ll see you soon!”

They watch as Flayn departs and Byleth shakes her head, “…What angel puberty will do to someone, huh?”

“…I don’t think that’s angel puberty anymore.” Edelgard mutters.

Hubert just chuckles, “You _two_. _Parents_.” He sips his coffee, “Have you thought of names yet?”

Byleth startles as does Edelgard and looks at her, “…We’ve just been calling it ... _baby_?”

Edelgard smacks her face, “We don’t even know the _gender_ yet, Hubert.”

“What about … _demon_?” Hubert tries, still amused by this whole exchange, “Pronounced like … _leh_ -mon… but with a _d.”_

“Shut up, Hubert.” Byleth growls, grabbing the envelope off the table, and reaching for Edelgard’s hand to pull her to her feet. She gives her a suggestive grope around the waist and Edelgard squeaks, “If we can get _back_ to what we were doing before you so rudely interrupted us?”

Hubert gestures with his coffee cup, “By all _means_. She can’t get pregnant anymore in her current state, can she?”

Edelgard blushes, “ _Hubert_.” She allows herself to be pulled back into the bedroom by Byleth, who slams the door shut. It’s not long before the rhythmic thumping starts again… this time … against the _door_.

Hubert just smirks into his coffee cup, ignoring Edelgard’s high pitched whines, as he soon begins laughing to himself at the absurdity of it all.


	7. Silver Gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I wish going to the lady doctor was this calming. I’m a huge fan of spas. Could you imagine? Do places like this even exist?
> 
> Well then, it’s one of my infamous two updates in one day. Couldn’t let this one get away. It was way too peaceful and nice to write. Listened to spa music through the entirety of writing it. How calming.
> 
> I am honestly having way too much fun writing these two be all gross and lovey.

Sothis is _trying_ to nap … as usual.

It’s been quiet in the last couple of months. Lucifer hasn’t bothered her with anything inane. Rhea has locked herself in her quarters and _refuses_ to come out and see anyone. Seteth has stepped in to start working double time to cover this mess. And Flayn… _Flayn._ She doesn’t even want to think about _that_. Sothis has started taking on more in the process—becoming more _hands_ on so to speak. Ugh, if she has to change another cherub’s diaper she’s going to scream.

There’s a knock at her door and she groans. She had barely had _five_ minutes to herself. Who was it _now_? Sothis rises from her throne and sinks back into it, “ _Yes_?”

Seteth pokes his head into the room, “My Grace. Is now a bad time?”

Sothis waves him in, “No, _Seteth_. Please. Disrupt me again as always.”

Seteth nods as he enters the room, “I apologize, I will be quick.” He pulls something from under his arm and hands it to Sothis, “I do think you will be interested in reading this.”

Sothis snatches the parchment out of his hand and her eyes roam the paper. A picture of Byleth wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap, dragging a long a shorter figure that looks like … _Edelgard_. She looks up at him, down at the parchment and sighs, “ _Byleth._ Again. _BYLETH. Why_ must you lot always disturb me with news about _Byleth_? I am so _tired_ of hearing about _Byleth_ all the time.”

Seteth winces at her tone of voice and gestures, “Your Grace… if you would _read_ the article. I’m sure you can see why I have brought this to your attention.”

“No.” Sothis tosses the parchment to the floor and Seteth scrambles to pick it up, “I am so _tired_ of everyone’s obsession with _Byleth_. Rhea, in all her insanity, hasn’t seen the light of Heaven for _days_ because she doesn’t want anyone to see how badly Edelgard mangled her. _Flayn_ , is now settling in nicely to her new _transfer_ position and you— _Seteth_ —have now brought more ire to my life with _this_ nonsense.”

Seteth points to the paper, “But, Your _Grace_. Edelgard is _pregnant_.”

“…And all I want to do is sit here and nap and not have to think about— _wait,_ what?” Sothis stares him down.

He gestures to the paper again, “ _Pregnant._ The demon. Knocked up. The _human_.”

Sothis rises from her throne to walk over to Seteth and snatch the paper away from his hands again. Her eyes scan the piece of parchment and then she looks up at him, “… _This_ can’t be … Byleth shouldn’t be able to…”

“…Get …people … pregnant?” Seteth asks.

“It happened. Once before. But Fate dealt with that mess.” Sothis murmurs, “…And Edelgard did _promise_ me that if anything should happen again, I will kill them both.”

“…Do you think they’re preparing for an uprising again, Your Grace?” Seteth asks.

“I … _really_ don’t see the purpose in that.” Sothis shakes her head, “Unless they seem intent on attacking us with pacifiers or baby rattles.” She turns to Seteth and smacks the piece of parchment, “Get me Lucifer on the line. I need to _speak_ with him about this current mess.”

Seteth bows, “At once, Your Holiness.”

Sothis sighs in aggravation and walks back up to her throne to sit upon it once again. She massages her face and sinks her elbows down into the space between her thighs. _Why_ couldn’t things just be _calm_ for a few millennia? The intercom on her throne starts to buzz and she sees Lucifer’s number popping up. With a sigh, she presses the button. …Was … was it _true_?

Was she _really_ about to become … a great _grandmother?_

_—_

“Byleth. This is _ridiculous_.” Edelgard says.

It’s Saturday morning and the two of them are currently standing in an alleyway around the corner from the clinic. Byleth has her arms wrapped around Edelgard as she peaks out from behind the corner of the building.

When Edelgard had come into the living room to tell her that she was ready, Byleth had pushed some sunglasses onto her face and draped Edelgard in one of her many black robes as she pushed her toward the hallway closet. Byleth, too, had her own … _disguise_ on—sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap, and a black hoodie.

She had been doing this during their entire trek through Hell. Sticking to the shadows, grabbing onto Edelgard and scaling through cliffs and mountainside to avoid the usual crowds that littered the streets. Edelgard knew _her_ sanity was wonky, but what in the _world_ was Byleth _doing_? She had finally landed somewhere in the heart of Limbo, in the first level, hiding her and Edelgard in the darkness as she tried to ascertain the right way to enter the clinic.

Edelgard fidgets in her arms, “Byleth. I can _barely_ see anything. This place is dark enough. I don’t even know where we _are_ right now.”

“ _Shh_ , El.” Byleth looks down at her over the edge of her sunglasses, “I’m doing ... reconnaissance.”

“ _Reconnaissance?”_ Edelgard pulls the hood of the robe from her head now and Byleth turns around to pull it back down over her face, “ _Why_ are we sneaking around right now?”

“Because.” Byleth turns to her, “No one. Is supposed to know _why_ I’m here.”

“Do you know how much we’re _standing_ out right now instead of blending in? Have you lost your mind?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew that.” Byleth replies, looking away from her now, “…We just have to get through there… and into the clinic without _anyone_ seeing us.”

“…Byleth, we look like two idiots right now.” Edelgard deadpans, “And I’m starting to _sweat_ in this damn robe. And I don’t think the baby really likes all this heat either. It’s been moving … _constantly_.”

Byleth whips back around, “ _Moving_?” She asks, her voice growing excited. The baby was _moving_ around in there?

“Flutters.” Edelgard replies, “Lots and lots of flutters… I don’t think you can feel anything right now.”

Byleth resists the urge to push her hand or face against Edelgard’s stomach right then and there. _No_. She had to focus on getting them into the clinic without being seen. She eyes someone walking by and quickly glances at Edelgard, “Hold your breath.”

“What in the _world_ , By—“

The sink into the shadows of the passerby and Edelgard feels like she’s going to throw up. She’s had _enough_ of being thrown around and carried by Byleth now. They’re upside down now in some type of … _dark_ world and Edelgard almost throws up right then and there when she realizes she’s hanging upside down in Byleth’s arms.

“ _Byleth_.” She moans, pressing her face into Byleth’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. This place sucks. Just hold on a bit, will you?”

Byleth clutches her tighter as she begins walking in the direction of the shadow above them. She pauses and then begins running all of a sudden and makes another leap. They’re right back up in the surface world now and Byleth sets Edelgard down on the ground. Edelgard pulls the sunglasses off her face and blinks as her eyes adjust to the lights around her. She looks up at Byleth who’s currently surveying where they are and nods to herself in satisfaction.

“Are we where we _need_ to be, Byleth?” Edelgard asks, getting to her feet, “I’m tired of all this running around now.”

“ _Right_ where we need to be.” Byleth gestures toward a brightly lit, three story building in front of them. Black and … _pink_. And neon lights. It looked more like a strip club than a woman’s clinic, “The back entrance. Claude said he would meet up with us inside.”

“…Are you _sure_ this is the right place?” Edelgard asks, skeptical of the building in front of her, “…Why … does this _look_ like this?”

“What do you mean?” Byleth asks, “Better than that humdrum idiot’s clinic we went to on the surface.”

Edelgard can’t dispute that. This place was just … _loud_. She looks at Byleth, “Can I take this stupid getup off now?”

“Not yet, let’s get inside first.” Byleth grabs her hand and knocks on the door.

It swings open a few seconds later and they’re greeted with Claude’s grinning face, “’Bout time you two love birds got here. Come, come, they’re waiting for the illustrious pair to show their faces.”

“ _They_?” Edelgard asks, removing the hood from her face.

“Oh, just your caretakers for the day.” Claude remarks as he motions for them to follow him down the hall to the reception area.

Inside is … well. It’s _quiet_. There’s something akin to spa music playing overhead and everyone is dressed in white robes. There are plants everywhere, the walls are painted a calming shade of light blue and the ground is a marble white. Edelgard blinks, looks at Byleth in confusion. Was this _really_ Hell?

Byleth grins, “ _Surprised_?”

“Is this… really _Hell_?” Edelgard asks, “Where’s the screaming? And the pitchforks? And the demons? What in the _world_ is going on right now?”

“Nice, right?” Claude asks.

Byleth chuckles, grabs Edelgard’s shoulders and pushes her forward so that they can check in at the front, “ _My_ doing. Maybe Vine’s as well.”

“Why does the outside look so … _scandalous?”_ Edelgard questions her.

Byleth shrugs, “Had to fit in with the general vibe of Hell somehow, yeah? Can’t say the inside _has_ to match the outside.” She pushes her into line behind some tall blue woman, “The old place was outdated. Figure ladies need a relaxing place to go to deal with _lady_ problems, yeah?”

Edelgard looks at her, “And do _you_ come here for lady problems?”

“Of course!” Byleth answers proudly, “Part of the reason this place looks like it does. My lady problems are a lot simpler. Just a check up every now and then, you know?”

Edelgard raises an eyebrow, “But you said you don’t _get_ periods.”

“I have _other_ things that need checking out.” Byleth reminds her.

Edelgard sighs and looks up at the blue woman in front of them, “…This is just for people down in Hell, right?” It’s just so … _ethereal_ in here.

“Of _course_.” Byleth reminds her.

Claude enters the conversation now, “You guys can take off your stupid getups now, you know? Byleth, Edelgard looks like she’s burning up in that stupid robe you put her in.”

“Oh, yeah.” Byleth pulls off her baseball cap, shakes out her hair and then folds her sunglasses and puts them in the back of her pants pocket. She spins Edelgard around and reaches under to pull the offending robe off of her and she’s in normal clothing again, “There we are.”

Claude chuckles when he catches sight of the little bump pressing up against the fabric of Edelgard’s floral mini dress, “Well, look at _that_.”

Edelgard blushes as she catches where Claude’s eyes are going and covers her stomach instinctively, “ _Claude_. Stop staring.”

Byleth turns around and pokes Claude in the chest, “ _Yeah,_ you idiot. That’s my job.”

“Just saying.” Claude gestures toward Edelgard, “She’s got the _glow_.”

Edelgard turns away from the two of them and walks forward in line. _Embarrassing_. “At… at any rate. This place is way better than Planned Parenthood. …It’s so … so _peaceful_.” She looks over her shoulder at Byleth, “And you said this is _your_ doing?”

Byleth shrugs, “Eh. Yeah. When I came to all those years ago there was a lot of _poking_ and _prodding_ that I didn’t appreciate. So I figured other women probably hated it as well. Spoke to Vine about making some changes cause she’s gotta come down here too, you know, for the same shit. Luc was pretty much on board. Can’t really argue about keeping half your populace happy in a place they’d _rather_ not be.”

“How… _thoughtful_ of you.” Edelgard mutters.

“I _can_ be _._ Sometimes.” Byleth grins.

The blue woman in front of them turns around now. _Why_ were these people behind her talking so much? Her eyebrows lift in surprise when she sees who’s standing behind her. “…My, _Byleth_?”

Byleth looks up, “ _Durukti_. Long time no see.” Her eyebrows rise in surprise, “How’s it going? Here for the usual? Kali doing all right?”

Durukti sighs, “The same as always.” She peers down at Byleth and then Edelgard at her side, “…And you? Is this one of your new … _girls_?”

Byleth laughs and she can feel the anger simmering slightly off of Edelgard, “My new number one.” She grabs Edelgard around the waist and gives her a little jiggle, “My _only number one_.”

Durukti looks at Edelgard, her eyes lowering to her midsection and a knowing smile comes to her face, “…I can _see_ that.” She turns back around as she hears her name being called, “Well, carry on. And _do_ keep quiet, you two. You’re disturbing the peace.”

Byleth gives her a salute and whispers, “ _Sorry_.”

Durukti disappears to the front and starts speaking with a woman at the desk. Edelgard and Byleth are next. Claude stretches his arms over his head and turns to the two, “Do you _really_ need me to stick around for this? I just need to give them my name or whatever and you two can do the rest, can’t you?”

Byleth winces, “…Might need some help getting out of here?”

Claude rolls his eyes, “All right… _all right_. Jeez. To think I gave up my Saturday to be here with the two of you doing—“ He catches Byleth’s glare and grins, “…my very _best_ to help out.”

Edelgard seems to miss the exchange between the two demons, “...Is it really that big of a deal if someone sees us?”

Claude shrugs, “I don’t know. _Ask_ Byleth.”

“Why are you being so _weird_ about this?” Edelgard asks as they move forward again. They’re about to be called to the front desk.

“El, my _love_ , you do _know_ who I am, right?” Byleth asks, “Down here at the very least?”

“Yes, one of the nine idiots of Satan’s inner circle who’s currently on sabbatical with their pregnant girlfriend.” Edelgard pauses, “… _Fiancée.”_

Byleth smiles slightly at her correction, “Yes. Indeed. And news about what I _do_ travels fast. And _you_ once told me that you weren’t ready for people to know about … well, what’s going on with us, yet. Correct?”

“Yes.” Edelgard answers.

“ _So_ , I’m trying to respect those wishes. And make _sure_ no one finds out just yet.” Byleth links her arm with Edelgard now as they call Claude’s name, “Now _come_ on.”

“I suppose that’s … _sweet_ of you.” Edelgard mutters as she ducks her head behind Byleth’s shoulder, “…Can you do the talking? I … kind of get a little _nervous_ around these things.”

Byleth pats her hand, “Nothing to be nervous about this time around. _Trust_ me.”

Edelgard just blinks. Nothing to be _nervous_ about? Around _doctors_? With their pointy instruments and lack of bedside manner. And the _place_ they were going to be examining her? She’d had enough trauma already. Even with the calming spa music playing overhead and the soft ambience of this place, she wouldn’t let her guard drop until she saw what she was in for.

A girl with pink hair and equally pink eyes turns to the trio and smiles. Byleth chuckles at the sight of another transfer behind the front desk. Guess they were putting them to use somehow. “Good _morning_. Can I have your name?”

Claude pulls up beside Byleth at the counter and leans forward, “It should be under Claude von Riegan.”

The woman turns to look at Claude, “ _Oh_. My apologies. Are you here for reassignment?”

Byleth starts snickering and Edelgard is perplexed. They did _sex_ change surgeries in Hell, too? Claude groans, “No, the _appointment_ is under my name but it’s for them—“ He gestures toward Byleth and Edelgard, “I’m fine with what I have, _thanks_.”

The woman smiles, “Ah, I see. Well, should you ever need those services, know that this is a place of zero judgment and we _welcome_ you into our halls with open arms.” She turns to look at Byleth and then Edelgard, “Ah… a _prenatal_ checkup, is it? For Miss… von Hresvelg, is it?”

Edelgard nudges Byleth— _I told you I couldn’t do this._ Byleth pats her hand, starts rubbing it and nods, “Yeah, it’s for Edelgard.”

The woman takes in Edelgard’s silence and smiles, “Oh? Are you nervous? Sometimes these things are a little _scary_ but I assure you, it’ll be alright.” She presses a clipboard across the desk, “My name is Hilda. I’ll be taking care of the two of you today for your pretreatment course …”

“Pretreatment … _course_?” Edelgard asks, looking at Byleth.

Byleth looks at her again, “I told you, there was no _reason_ to be nervous. You’re going to be fine today.” She pulls the clipboard closer to her and starts filling out some information regarding insurance. She pushes it over to Edelgard and instructs her to fill out the necessary information, before giving it back to Hilda.

“Okay, you two are scheduled for the _Deluxe Lover’s Relaxation_ course, is it?” Hilda asks, all smiles again.

Byleth grins, “That’s _right_.”

Claude takes that as his cue to leave and … find somewhere to sit in the waiting room, “I’m… going to leave you two _alone_ now. Come get me when you’re done … or whatever.” And leaves them standing at the desk.

Hilda gets up from her chair and motions for some other woman to come and take her position. She comes out of the booth with two white folded robes over her arm and gestures down the hallway, “If you would please follow me!”

Byleth looks down at Edelgard, “You _ready_?”

“… _Sure_.” Edelgard clears her throat and allows herself to be pulled off in the direction of wherever Hilda was currently wandering off to.

—

“Byleth…” Edelgard is confused.

“Yes, my love?” Byleth sounds a little further away than she remembers.

“Honestly though… is this … a _spa_? Or a woman’s _clinic_?”

“Mmm… maybe a little bit of both.” Byleth giggles, “Why… not _enjoying_ yourself? Still _nervous_?”

Edelgard is currently on her back, a hot towel on her face, as she listens to the calming spa music playing overhead. They’re currently waiting for the doctor to arrive. She shakes her head. No, it wasn’t that she wasn't enjoying herself. This was just … _weird_. Then again, she was in Hell. And in this place, she didn’t expect much of anything to make _sense_.

The … _pretreatment course_ … had started off with a private heated bath in a dark room illuminated with soft pink lights. Byleth had shunned the robe that Hilda had given her, just stripped off her clothes right there and gotten into the pool.

Edelgard had been a little bit more shy— _why_ , Byleth would never understand, she had seen it _all already_ —and just kind of stared at Byleth wading into the pool and floating up onto her back in sheer happiness. _Is this okay for the baby?_ Its just heat, El. A little bath time isn’t going to hurt. Besides, they imported this water from the depths of some expensive place in some expensive location and it would be a _waste_ not to enjoy this.

Edelgard had taken some coaxing, but eventually Byleth had gotten out of the tub, shimmied the robe off of Edelgard’s shoulders and kissed her. _Relax, it’s_ just _us._ She pulled Edelgard into the pool and let her slowly sink to the bottom. Byleth slides up behind her and pulls her into an embrace; letting both their hands slowly settle over the small bump of Edelgard’s stomach. That spa music … is _still_ playing overhead.

Byleth nuzzles her cheek against Edelgard’s and just smiles, “ _So._ Is this what you were expecting?”

Edelgard shakes her head, extremely confused at what is currently happening, “…When you said … doctor’s appointment. I wasn’t expecting … _this_.”

Byleth leans forward and rests her chin on Edelgard’s shoulder, “I took into consideration how riled up you got the last time. Figured we could take things slow this time.”

“What … _else_ does this pretreatment course entail?” Edelgard asks her.

“Hm. Stone massage after we soak in here for a little bit. Then they’ll take you into the actual …” Byleth pauses at her choice of words. Examination room sounded too … _clinical_. And gross. She wrinkles her nose, “…Lady … doctor’s … _room.”_

Edelgard just chuckles at her choice of wording, “Examination room, Byleth?”

“Yeah. That gross thing.”

“It’s okay if you say it, you know.” Edelgard turns around so that she can sit face to face in Byleth’s lap, “So…”

Byleth gives her a soft pat on the bottom and splashes some water, “ _So_.”

“…Thank you, for this.” Edelgard smiles at her, lavender eyes hazy in the dim light of the room, “…After last time, I didn’t know if we’d ever get to a doctor to check out what’s going on with the little one in there…”

“Eh, I wasn’t worried.” Byleth grins, “I knew if I got you down here you’d be okay.”

“Hm, _maybe_. We haven’t been to see the doctor, _yet_.”

Byleth shrugs, “You’re okay now, aren’t you?”

“Well… yes.” Edelgard looks toward the ceiling, “What do you think we’ll find out today? Is there any way to find out what we’re going to be … _having_? Magic? Technology? What do they even use down here, Byleth?”

Byleth scratches the back of her head, “…A little bit of both. And … is the baby’s gender _really_ that important?”

“Well. Not really. I just want to know if we’re having a boy … or a girl at the very least.” Edelgard muses, “Three of us or … maybe we’ll have some testosterone to throw into the mix with your other half.”

Byleth narrows her eyes and then looks up at Edelgard, hoping for some type of acceptance with her next question, “What if it’s _neither_?”

“What do you mean by that?” Edelgard asks.

“Between things. Not one or the other.” Byleth replies, “…Like me.”

“Like _you_?” Edelgard questions.

Byleth nods, “Remember that conversation we had in the park and you asked me about the whole guy and girl thing with me?” Her gaze descends from Edelgard’s eyes and she starts waving her arms back and forth in the water, “Remember I told you I was born genderless? Formless?”

“Yes… and I’m still not quite sure what you meant by that.”

“I didn’t understand it for the longest time either… but there’s something about demon and human babies that kind of … messes with us on the inside, you know?” Byleth replies, “…I once told you that demons and angels _create_ each other. But when you’re _half…_ or …” Her gaze lowers down to Edelgard’s stomach, “…A quarter in our little one’s case, that might have some implications…”

“…Is that why you can get me pregnant … but not have periods?” Edelgard questions.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Byleth shrugs.

“So… when you were a child. What…?”

“Same thing. Switched. Sometimes a girl, sometimes a boy. _Mostly_ a girl.” Byleth replies, with some hesitation in her voice. She looks up at Edelgard. “You’re okay with that, though, _right_? Let the kid decide for itself what it wants to be if it turns out like I am? You’re not … you’re not going to _force_ it to be anything, will you?”

Edelgard just chuckles and pats Byleth on the face, “… _Byleth_. I’m currently in a relationship with a demon king of Hell. I honestly think the only thing I would beat our child with my frying pan for is if it brought home an _angel_ and said they were in love with them.”

Byleth throws her head back in laughter and pulls Edelgard closer. “That _would_ be something, wouldn’t it?”

Edelgard rests her head on Byleth’s shoulder, “It would…”

Byleth’s laughter subsides and she looks up to the ceiling again. It feels like Edelgard’s gone to sleep on her shoulder, but she knows she’s still awake. Just resting for now. She runs an idle hand up and down Edelgard’s back, and then presses her face into Edelgard’s damp hair. “I love you.”

Edelgard nuzzles a little closer, “…I love you, too.”

—

They almost fall asleep in the private bath. Something about warm water and soothing music just …makes you want to doze off. Hilda comes and gets them and pushes them on their way toward their next part of the treatment—hot stone massages. Byleth actually falls asleep this time and Edelgard doesn’t even bother trying to wake her. They _both_ needed this from all the hysteria of the last couple of months.

Maybe Byleth had intended to get in a little relaxation time too, and this wasn’t all _completely_ for Edelgard’s sake. Edelgard just chuckles at the sound of snoring and the massage therapist trying to wake Byleth up when it’s time for them to finally head off to the examination room and meet with the doctor.

Edelgard’s back in her regular clothing and Byleth is languid in the chair opposite the soft and plushy _bed_ she’s currently laying in. She’s currently got some heavy duvet pulled on top of her. And the stirrups are _also_ there …but they’re less threatening. Heated, made out of some soft and sturdy material that doesn’t make Edelgard balk at the sight of putting her legs into them. And that damn spa music … it really _does_ work.

Edelgard removes the hot towel from her face and looks at Byleth, “…Are you even awake over there?”

Byleth nods, arms crossed over her chest, and yet her eyes are closed, “…Yeah. I am.”

“Are you sure?” Edelgard leans over and waves her hand in Byleth’s face, “You already fell asleep during the massage.”

“Just relaxing, El.” Byleth replies, opening one eye so that she can look at Edelgard, “…You should be doing the same.”

“I _am_ relaxed.” Edelgard replies, “I’m just making sure you’re awake as well.”

Byleth chuckles again, “…I don’t think you ever relax. Just … you get less intense.”

“Maybe so.” Edelgard agrees, “…I do like this place more than the other… _thank you_ , again.”

Byleth grins, “You’re _welcome_ , Edelgard.”

Edelgard sighs and flops back over into the bed, “When is the doctor going to get here. I feel like I’ve been lying in this bed for _ages_.”

“She’ll get here. Don’t _worry_.” Byleth opens her eyes and looks at Edelgard, “You still nervous?”

“No. I feel calm… comfortable. Like this won’t be so bad.” Edelgard looks up at Byleth, “Like I can get through this.”

Byleth rises up out of her chair, presses a kiss to her forehead, “Good.”

At that moment the door opens and a woman comes in. Long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a golden shawl over her shoulders. She looks at Byleth and then at Edelgard who’s currently lying on the bed and smiles, “ _Hello,_ you two.”

Byleth instantly lights up, “ _Mercedes!_ I didn’t know you’d be looking after El, today.”

Mercedes smiles softly, “Hilda informed me that one of my _usuals_ was in for a visit with a _special_ friend of theirs. Figure I’d do the honors.”

Edelgard looks at Byleth and then Mercedes, “Uhm…”

Byleth gestures, “Oh, don’t worry. She’s messed around in my bits plenty of times. Mercedes is great, El. You have _nothing_ to worry about.”

Edelgard pushes herself up and doesn’t even ask, “ _Okay_ … then.”

Mercedes sits down on her chair as she’s looking over the paperwork on her clipboard. “Looks like Hilda already took your vitals … everything looks good…” With a reaffirming nod, she rolls herself over to the bed and smiles at Edelgard, “Welcome, Edelgard. How are you feeling today?”

“Should be _relaxed_.” Byleth mutters.

Edelgard frowns at her and then at Mercedes, “I’m… I’m okay.”

“Still a little nervous?” Mercedes asks.

“I suppose so.” Edelgard replies, “…But this is honestly better than _anything_ we have on Earth.”

 _Earth_? Mercedes frowns, checks the clipboard again and then nods in understanding, “Ah… I _see_. Human… demon …” She turns a discerning eye toward Byleth, “ _Byleth_ , you’ve been a _busy_ girl since I’ve last seen you.”

Byleth blushes at that comment, “Uh… _yeah_. Me and El… we…” She clears her throat, “ _Surprise_.”

Mercedes nods, “It’s okay. We have a little bit of a different procedure when it comes to hybrids. Just a little additional testing here and there. Magic capabilities, human growth rates. Those sorts of things.” She turns back to Edelgard, “Edelgard, do you have any questions for me before we start?”

“…Will this _hurt_?” Edelgard grimaces.

Mercedes nods, “Just a little. I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can.” She cocks her head to the side, “Anything else?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “No… no, let’s start.”

“Okay, then. If you could just pull yourself forward and put those cute little feet of yours into your friendly little stirrups in front of you…” Mercedes rolls back in her chair to pull on some gloves and then comes back to adjust the duvet over Edelgard’s bare legs. “Are you ready, Edelgard?”

Edelgard nods, pulling herself forward and placing her legs into the stirrups. Byleth leans over onto the bed and grasps her hand as Edelgard falls back onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling. She winces slightly at Mercedes starts poking about down there. Mercedes vocalizes everything that she’s about to do before she does it and waits for Edelgard to give her the okay before proceeding. This was … this was actually _nice_. Byleth just stares at her, making stupid faces to distract her from the procedure at hand and she whaps her face lightly to make her stop. She appreciates it though… she’s appreciated _everything_ Byleth has done for her today.

Mercedes finally pulls back, takes her gloves off her hands and massages her chin. She pulls the duvet back down, “Hmm…”

“Is something wrong?” Edelgard asks, leaning forward.

“Just want to do a little magical testing to asses something.”

“Did you _see_ something down there that we should be worried about?” Byleth questions, as Mercedes walks over to the side of the bed and she moves back to give her some space.

“ _Maybe._ Edelgard … you’re about fourteen weeks now. But…” Mercedes places a hand on her stomach and a soft glow emits from her palm, “…You’re measuring a little higher than that.”

“What … what does _that_ mean?” Edelgard asks. _Oh_. That magic was warm and tingly. And the baby is _fluttering_ again. She giggles. Tickles, too.

“I haven’t seen many hybrids in my years of practice… but I _am_ familiar with human pregnancy growth rates…” Mercedes lowers her palm now, strokes her chin again and frowns. She uses both hands now to assess Edelgard’s stomach, “…And this little one… the power it’s emitting is a little _too_ high for being only a quarter.”

Byleth blinks, “…What does that _mean_ , Mercedes?”

Mercedes blinks, “Just a minute Byleth… that’s … a second …” She trails off and continues massaging the area of Edelgard’s stomach.

“A _second_ …?” Edelgard questions now.

Mercedes is quiet, nods her head for a minute and then a soft smile comes to her face, “A _second_ heartbeat.” She looks at Edelgard and then at Byleth’s worried expression, “…It means, you two, that you’re having _twins_.”

Edelgard doesn’t even flinch at the sound of Byleth falling out of her chair and hitting the floor.


	8. Byleth, Child of Sitri and Jeralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written mainly to the song All I Need by Clams Casino if you wanted mood music for this chapter. Actually. I have a playlist of songs for this and what I used to write BotAD if you’re interested. It’s fucking weird. And I add to it as I go along. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RorkrkSRahPeVaKdzlqwq?si=2tmjo9OHS-Gt6I_E4-J4xA
> 
> Giggles. Oh, Byleth. 
> 
> I think with this chapter, I've covered who's who, what's what, and why things are the way they are. Please let me know if you're still confused.

Edelgard is ... she doesn’t know _what_ she is.

She just keeps looking down at her stomach, rubbing it gently and smiling to herself. So there’s _two_ of you in there, huh? She chuckles to herself. No wonder everything seemed to be happening so fast. She wasn’t eating for two—she was eating for _three_. Edelgard was kind of surprised that _she_ was taking the news so well. Byleth on the _other_ hand …

She watches as Claude places Byleth’s comatose body on the couch and sighs to himself, “...Well then. Haven’t seen her in this much shock since ... well, I guess ... when she found _you_ again. But that wasn’t passing out. That was more like desperation or ...something.”

“She’ll be okay.” Edelgard says as she walks over to the couch and sits down beside Byleth. She places a gentle hand on her forehead. _My,_ that face was looking _stressed_ even while she was unconscious. Good thing they got those massages, _huh_?

Claude just chuckles to himself and turns to Edelgard, “ _Twins._ Of all the things in the world. Of course, _you two_ would be having _twins_.” He gestures toward her, “How you holding up, Edelgard? You seem to be taking the news a lot better than your comatose wife over there.”

Edelgard just chuckles, “I … maybe I might have suspected it? I was getting bigger _way_ too fast. And the amount of _magic_ that this baby was creating was insane.”

Claude nods, “I see. So... you gotta due date? Gender? Any other update?”

“I’m supposed to give birth sometime in November…” Edelgard starts to pull at the stupid robe she had worn when they left the clinic and pulls it over her head. She tosses it beside her and nods, “…Mercedes wasn’t really able to tell us anything about the genders of the babies, but I have a follow up appointment in a couple of weeks. Guess we can discuss that then.”

Claude gestures toward Byleth, “Think she can handle _that_ news?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine when she wakes up.” Edelgard gives Byleth’s cheek a satisfying pat and then leans forward. She takes in the room they’re currently sitting in. Had she been any other person and not raised in wealth in her youth she probably would have said— _wow_ —but… this place was impressive nonetheless. “So… this is Byleth’s apartment?”

“Yup. Guess she’s never really brought you down here, huh?”

Edelgard shakes her head. Well, it wasn’t just an apartment… it was a damn _penthouse_ with pretty impressive views of Limbo stretched out beyond them. “Not really… she’s always been so intent on invading my space, you know?”

Claude shrugs, looks around the living room, “Yeah. Guess her life has a kind of _different_ vibe now, you know?”

“I suppose so.” Edelgard gets off the couch and starts walking around the room, “This place is _huge_. And she lives her all by herself?”

“Uh… yeah… she _does_.” Claude coughs, “Hold on Edelgard, you _just_ reminded me of something that I need to take care of.”

Edelgard turns around and watches Claude leave the room toward the back of the penthouse. She hears clattering, Claude’s voice yelling— _ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY—_ and the quick shuffling of feet and someone sobbing— _but I’m Byleth’s_ ** _number one_** _—_ Claude again— _SHE’S GOT A NEW NUMBER ONE—_ and then silence. Edelgard crosses her arms over her chest, taps her foot silently as she leers down at Byleth. Hadn’t gotten rid of the _harem_ girls, huh?

Claude comes back after closing a door behind him and is all smiles again when he sees the look Edelgard is currently giving Byleth’s unconscious form on the couch, “I promise you she hasn’t _touched_ them since you two have been together.”

“I’ll _take_ your word, Claude.” Edelgard remarks and walks away from the couch to look around the penthouse some more. She stops by a rather large painting near the front hallway. It’s Byleth, on a throne. She recognizes the horns, scandalous black dress and stilettos. There’s a smirk on her face. Edelgard points up at the painting and turns to Claude, “What’s this?”

“Oh, that’s her coronation painting.” Claude replies, walking over to where Edelgard is standing now, “What a day _that_ was.”

“She looks the same.” Edelgard remarks.

“Well, _yeah_.” Claude chuckles, “We demons don’t really age, you know?”

“You … _don’t?”_ Edelgard raises her eyebrows.

“I mean past the age of maturity. We kind of just end up looking the same until well… the day we die, I suppose.” Claude glances at the couch, “Unless, you know… you got some other deal going on. Like By, for instance.”

“How long do … hybrids usually live?”

Claude inhales, eyes going skyward as he tries to think, “Average lifespan of a demon is about … 100,000 years give or take. Of course, none of us really end up _living_ that long … war… constantly killing each other, that kind of thing.” He shrugs, “Byleth’s half, so… I’m going to estimate she’s got another 40,000 years to go.”

Edelgard swallows, “…I’ll be _dead_ by then.”

“Hey, she _could_ put an age sealing spell on you.” Claude offers, “That way you could be _young_ and beautiful forever. Just, you know, your eternal soul will … belong down here.”

“I thought that was already _understood_ , Claude.” Edelgard gestures toward her abdomen, “Do you _see_ what I’m currently carrying around these days?”

Claude chuckles, “As long as you’re cool with it, guess it’s fine, yeah?”

“Besides, I don’t think I would fit in up there in … _Heaven_. I already mangled God’s daughter. What next?”

Claude starts laughing, “Yeah. Heard Rhea hasn’t been seen around in _months_.”

“As it _should_ be. Anyway, I want to look around some more…” Edelgard murmurs, turning away from the painting and stopping in the living room again. Byleth was _still_ passed out. She _had_ hit her head pretty hard when she fell out of the chair. Edelgard just sighs, leaves her comatose partner where she is and saunters around the room.

There’s a picture of Byleth, as a male, and Claude … standing in the midst of a battlefield it looks like. There’s a body, bloody and beaten, an arrow in the face, impaled on some type of spear. Claude is grinning and Byleth looks … stern. Claude comes up behind Edelgard and gestures toward the photo, “Got any questions?”

“What’s this?” Edelgard asks.

“That was the day we took down the insurgency in Hell. That was the day that Lucifer made Byleth into a King.” Claude remarks, “And _I_ became her right hand man.”

“Byleth mentioned that she waged a war once … not the one with me, it was something else.” Edelgard tries to think back to a previous conversation they once had, “…Is that what this was?”

“Yeah.” Claude crosses his arms over his chest, “Lucifer’s old first in command wanted to usurp power from him, yaddah, _yaddah_ , you know how things go. By and I enlisted in _his_ army against Lucifer. The main point was to get close enough to take him down and take his head.” Claude grins, “ _My_ idea. Trickster demon and all.”

“How … _cunning_.” Edelgard remarks dryly, “And Lucifer didn’t know about this?”

“Byleth was working as a double agent at the time.” Claude replies, “She had already taken down some of the other idiots who were biting at Luc’s heels and he took notice to what she was doing. Hell was a lot more disorderly in those times. We’ve calmed down a lot down here, _trust_ me.”

“That’s _hard_ to believe.” Edelgard takes one last look at the picture, stares at Byleth’s intense gaze, and then turns around. She begins walking down the hallway again and comes to two very large, black doors.

Claude almost hesitates as she stands poised before them and goes to place a hand on the golden knob, “Hey, Edelgard… that’s Byleth’s _room_.”

“ _So_?” Edelgard remarks, turning an eye on him and Claude flinches slightly. _My,_ did she look like her former self sometimes, “She’s already poked her head into enough of _my_ secrets.”

“A tit for tat, huh?” Claude rubs the back of his head, glances back at the couch. Byleth was still knocked out cold. “…Just. Be quick. _Okay_?”

Edelgard huffs and opens the door and let’s herself inside. It’s dark, save for the light that filters in from the floor to ceiling windows on the left side of the room. It’s quiet. In the center of the room is a large, bed covered with black silk sheets. As Edelgard steps forward, two candles come to life on either side of the bed and she startles for a minute. _Okay_ , a little bit of light couldn’t hurt.

She walks around the room, observing things. It’s a standard room… just _large_. Clothes on the floor, a few empty bottles of whisky on the nightstand. She walks over to one of the nightstands when something catches her eye— _pictures_. There’s one that looks _really_ old. It’s hand drawn and almost completely faded. A small child with what looks like blue hair, a woman with darker and longer hair and a stern man, with his arm around the woman. _Byleth_? Edelgard squints… were these… her _parents_?

She sets the photo down and looks over to the next one. This looks somewhat more recent. A small painting of a woman in red with white hair and what she can make out is more than likely Byleth—but what is she _wearing_? She looks at the woman again… that must have been her in the past. Edelgard sighs, looks at the last photo and smiles. The caricature—from their time in the park when they went to see the cherry blossoms. _Byleth…_

She gets up from the bed and walks over to the other side of the room. _Oh_. There’s that photo she drew of her killing Byleth. Edelgard thought she was going to put it up in her office… maybe she moved it? Regardless, Edelgard moves on and pokes her head into the dark bathroom and flicks on the light— _spotless_. And so many _products_. Was Byleth more vain that she previously thought? She turns away from the bathroom and nears two double doors— _ah,_ the closet.

The bedroom door opens and Claude pokes his head in, “Edelgard. Are you _done_? I heard her murmuring about— _El, don’t hit me with the frying pan. Honest, the babies set the drapes on fire—_ and think she might be coming to.”

Edelgard points toward the closet, “I’ll be just a _second,_ Claude.”

“ _Fine_.” Claude closes the door again and Edelgard can hear Byleth’s moans of distress coming from the living room.

Edelgard pushes the doors open and a dim light comes on as she enters the walk in closet. _Oh_. This was _nice._ The floor beneath her is carpeted—black as everything else—and everything is folded and sorted in such a precise way. Hangers carrying the tags of clothing from Zara, Adidas, Nike, Fila, AllSaints, Gucci, Michael Kors— _Balmain_? Sunglasses, handbags, so many _shoes._ Edelgard squints at a pair discarded on the floor and picks them up—hey, _those were_ her _shoes **.**_

Edelgard twirls around, taking in the room once more. All these designer labels and Byleth seemed to _live_ in that goddamn leather jacket of hers and combat boots. And _why_ was this closet so pristine? Makes her wonder why in the _world_ Byleth was so messy on the surface. Maybe she had demon maids to clean up after her?

She walks further into the closet and stops when she spies something familiar pressed up against a wall. Her _painting_. Well, not _her painting._ It was Byleth’s now… but it was _of_ her. Jeez, this was confusing. She stops and surveys the painting for a minute, taking in the sight of it. This … painting has different meaning now that she knows _who_ it actually is. _It’s me_ … _but it doesn’t_ feel _like me?_ Her past self… who was she? Why did she do what she did? …She knows _why_ … but couldn’t there have been some other way? She supposes… she still looks the same. Maybe that’s why she felt compelled to dye her hair white from time to time… remembering a past she had no idea existed? The thought was crazy. Her _life_ now was crazy.

She turns away from the painting and turns toward a door with a passcode panel on it. What was _this_? Edelgard walks up to it and surveys the door. The name _Áedán_ is scrawled across the front of it in gold lettering. Who was _that_?

Edelgard bites the inside of her cheek and thinks for a minute. Should she even _attempt_ to open this door? She eyes the panel again. Whatever was inside here was probably … _private_. She strokes her stomach in thought— _Baby_ —wait a minute—Babies _, what do you think? Your other mommy once poked her head into your mommy’s secrets. Think I should do the same?_

As if on cue, four numbers pop up on the panel— _0622—_ and the door opens. Her… _birthday_? Edelgard startles and looks down at her stomach. These kids were _troublemakers_ indeed. Edelgard feels herself wince slightly at her thoughts. Just how much of _Byleth_ was in these kids? She hopes they gained some of her common sense in the midst of their creation.

As a light comes on overhead, Edelgard chances walking forward into the room and doesn’t find much inside of it. The first thing she notices is a glass encasement with a red dress, littered with golden accents across its length. There’s a red cape as well and tiny black high heeled boots that are caked with mud and all scuffed up. The center of the chest area of the dress is torn and stained with what looks like … dried _blood_? She shivers slightly and turns her attention elsewhere. On another glass display, a _crown_. Gold and elaborate… with what looks like … _horns_? She chances picking it up— _it’s heavy_. Realization dawns on Edelgard in an instant—these are the clothes from her _painting._ Had Byleth kept…

“What are you _doing_ in here?”

The voice startles Edelgard and she turns around, nearly dropping the crown from her hands. Byleth is in the doorway looking _tired_ again. She looks at the crown in Edelgard’s hands and resists the urge to snap at her in anger. _Calm down, Byleth._

Edelgard turns around, “…I…” She’s at a lost for words. Claude _did_ tell her to be quick. Whoops.

“You were just _looking_ around?” Byleth finishes for her. She walks over to Edelgard, opens up her hand, “Well. _Hand_ it over.”

Edelgard gives her back the crown and watches Byleth set it back on the glass display. She hurries her way out, already sensing that Byleth is pissed off at her for intruding on something she should have never seen. The door closes behind them and Byleth nearly smacks the damn control panel so that the vault locks closed.

“…I’m sorry, Byleth… I shouldn’t have looked that far.”

“No. You _shouldn’t_ have.”

“…That was… those were _my_ clothes in the past, wasn’t it?” Edelgard asks, “…And that dress…” Covered in _blood_.

“From the final battle with Sothis. _Yes._ ” Byleth still doesn’t meet her gaze.

Edelgard takes her by the hand, “…I was just … curious.”

“I thought you didn’t want to look into the past anymore, _Edelgard_.” Byleth remarks, finally turning to look at her.

Edelgard places a hand over her stomach, looks down at the small bump beneath her dress, “…I wanted to know more about you, to be honest.” She looks up at Byleth, “That’s why I came in here.”

“Why didn’t you just _wait_ for me to wake up?” Byleth asks.

“Do you _know_ how long you were out for?” Edelgard challenges her.

“Do you know how _hard_ I hit my head?” Byleth replies back.

“Let’s not argue, okay?” Edelgard frowns, “…It’s just. This is my first time seeing what your life is like down here. Besides Lucifer’s … place. And … your office, I guess. I just wanted to know… who are you _without_ me, Byleth?”

Byleth looks at Edelgard, let’s her tired gaze roam around the room for a minute and then motions for Edelgard to follow her back into the main part of her bedroom. She sits down on the bed, pats down beside her and tries to keep the anger out of her features as she expects Edelgard to sit down.

“Byleth.” Edelgard pauses in front of her.

“No. Let’s _talk_ , Edelgard.” Byleth says, falling over onto the bed so that she can stare at the ceiling, “We should _talk_. You did say you wanted me to do more of that right?”

“…You’re _angry_ though.” Edelgard reminds her, “I know how your temper gets. I’m not going to talk to you if you’re going to be like this.”

Byleth doesn’t respond right away. Simply takes in a long inhale of air and exhales. “…I’m _not_ angry.” She casts a red eye down at Edelgard. Well, _that_ was a lie, “…I just don’t _appreciate_ you poking around here like that.”

“You did it once.” Edelgard reminds her as she sits down on the bed, “I seem to recall me telling you not to look into my past regarding a _certain_ uncle of mine that you so wonderfully killed for me not too long ago. _Remember_?”

Byleth waves her hand in defeat and turns away from Edelgard, “ _Fine_. Fine. Whatever.” She closes her eyes, “What do you want to know?”

“That dress ...how do you even _have_ that stuff anyway?”

“They once kept it down in the _War Against Heaven_ museum… but when I woke up I _demanded_ that it be returned to me.” Byleth scoffs, “…Your death on display for everyone to see like _that_. Disgraceful.”

“…I guess it’s a part of history, though.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Byleth looks at her, “Next question?”

“Are you _okay_?” Edelgard gestures down to her stomach, “…With… the news.”

Byleth actually laughs now, but there’s no humor in her tone, “I’m losing my fucking mind, El…”

“We can lose it together.” Edelgard tries to offer encouragingly.

“Jeez, just…” Byleth sits up, “ _Why_ did Claude bring you _here_? Of all places?”

“When we were getting ready to leave it seems like there were… _paparazzi_ waiting for us?” Edelgard shrugs, “I guess… the _Hell_ equivalent of that.”

“…So, it begins.” Byleth sighs and looks at Edelgard, “…Sorry about the freak-out from earlier.”

“It’s okay.” Edelgard smiles, “We’re _talking_ now.”

“I suppose we are.”

Edelgard’s gaze drifts from Byleth and turns to look at the pictures on the nightstand, “…Byleth, another question if I may?”

“Yes, Edelgard?”

“Is… is that your family over there? Your parents? You as a child?”

Byleth looks over to where Edelgard is looking and laughs slightly, “You mean that old piece of scrap paper someone tried to pass off as a picture?” She looks back at Edelgard, “Yeah, that’s us.”

“How _long_ ago was that?” Edelgard wonders.

“Well, you remember how _old_ I am, right?” Byleth grins slightly. _My,_ their age gap was … ridiculous.

“Yeah, three thousand and some change.” Edelgard replies. She’s curious now. Wants to know more. Was it time to talk about past things in a more positive light? Things that didn’t involve her, the war, Byleth, Heaven, and other stupid things. She leans in a bit, “…Byleth… what was your childhood like?”

“My _childhood…_ ” Byleth frowns, “…Lonely.”

“…Really?”

“I mean… you were the same, _weren’t_ you?”

Edelgard shakes her head; “We’re talking about _you_ here, not me. Now, _please_ , tell me more.” She lies down beside Byleth, “I’m interested. I want to _know_ more.”

“Right… I was born in Germany on September 20th, 1227—that’s _BC_ , not AD, obviously—hence, my last name— _Eisner_. Back during the Bronze Age, but these days… just Germany.”

“So… can you speak German?” Edelgard asks.

Byleth turns to look at her, “El, I can speak any language I _want_. Demon, remember?”

Edelgard rolls her eyes, “Yes. Of course. What about your parents? How did they meet?”

“Mom was running around up on the surface doing her thing… pretending to be human. She loved doing that for some reason. She had this … _affinity_ for humans. Loved them. I don’t know if you’ve ever really heard of _Lilith—_ her name meaning of the night. A demon of sensuality and unbridled freedom. She’s more so from the Jewish tradition side of Abrahamic things…”

“…Vaguely.” Edelgard remarks. Her knowledge of religion was bare bones at best.

“That was my mother. _Sitri_. She would later call herself that when she decided she’d had enough of Adam’s bullshit and take her own stab at life.” Byleth chuckles “Must be where I get it from.”

Edelgard places her hand on her stomach, “I think the two I’m currently carrying around will agree. Might have _inherited_ some of it as well.”

Byleth gazes down at Edelgard’s stomach, “ _Twins_ … it’s going to take me a minute to wrap my mind around this. You should have been _eating_ more… _resting_ more… I—“

“Byleth.” Edelgard places a hand on her arm as if to tell her to _calm down_. “It’s okay. We know now… and we can adjust accordingly. _Please_ , continue with your story.”

“Right… my parents.” Byleth tries to get back on track, “My father, Jeralt, … was a _priest_.”

“A _what_?” Edelgard asks, eyes slowly widening.

“Yeah. A priest fucking a _demon_. Go figure.” Byleth starts chuckling, “Anyway. Mom… and dad … fell in love. I guess. Or something like that.”

“I thought demons _can’t_ fall in love.”

Byleth shakes her head, “Mom was _different_. Like her child, I suppose. You know, she was created by _Sothis_ and all, so maybe things were a little screwy on the inside like they are with me.” She shrugs, “At any rate, they decided one day that they wanted a _child_ of all things.”

“And then you came along.” Edelgard massages her forehead, “How in the world did your mother get _pregnant_ with you?”

“Sothis created her to procreate with Adam at some point.” Byleth replies, “As you know… demons don’t really get … pregnant, per se.”

“The headache of your _conception_ , Byleth.”

Byleth chuckles again, “No one said I was an easy one to deal with, now did they?”

“Oh, I know that _first_ hand.” Edelgard mutters, “So… what was your childhood like?”

“As I said before, _lonely_.” Byleth replies, “We used to live in town for awhile … but there were always these weird things happening with me. You know. The standard stuff I do now. Things disappearing and reappearing, walking through walls, fires… the kids were afraid of me. Called me a _demon_.” She chuckles, looks away from Edelgard and her tone grows a little sad, “…Little did they know the actual truth of _what_ I was.”

“So … what happened?”

“My father moved us out into the countryside where no one could find us. The church was starting to catch on to what I was… and what my _mother_ might have been as well.” Byleth says, “He faked our deaths. Set fire to the house and said that we were gone. We lived pretty well for a while. He would take me on hunting trips sometimes… I think that might have been the first time I accessed my male side. He showed up to the house one morning and there I am—a small boy—and he freaks the fuck out.” She starts laughing at the memory, “Mom was excited— _Oh, a form shifter! She has form-shifting abilities, Jeralt!—_ but my father… took him a _little_ longer to get used to that sort of thing.”

“So … you were female when you were born?”

Byleth shakes her head, “I keep telling you that’s not how it works, but _sure,_ we’ll go with that if it helps you understand.” She sighs, “Anyway… things were okay for a while. Spent a lot of time by myself destroying shit in the woods and making friends with … _animals_. I guess that’s where I picked up my affinity for fishing now that I think about it.”

“Did something … happen to make things change?”

“Yeah… my father was killed.”

“How?”

“He hadn’t realized that he was being watched. For a _long_ time, actually. The church had found it strange that there had been no bodies recovered from the scene of the fire. They thought my father was lying when he told them he had done away with them by himself.” Byleth sighs, “…After he was killed, they came for mom and me and…”

“What did she do?”

“Killed them, of course. I think that might have been the _only_ time I saw just how destructive she could be.” Byleth turns to look at Edelgard; “At any rate… she brought me down here. Brought me to Hell. And … this is where she raised me. But, you know, it wasn’t any better down here than it was up there.”

“What do you mean? Was something … _wrong_ with you being raised down here in Hell?”

“El, I’m _half_ human.” Byleth reminds her, “Do you know the type of prejudice people had back then for people like me? Things have changed now, _sure_ , but back then…” She clears her throat, “My mother kept me hidden away just as she had done on Earth…”

“Byleth…”

“She would tell me things like— _don’t leave this house if I’m not with you—_ and to always mind my manners around others down here.” Byleth smiles, “ _But_ it wasn’t all bad, I had _Claude_ after all.”

“You and Claude go _that_ far back?”

“Sure do.” Byleth grins, “Even back then he was fucking with people. Always chill, cool kind of kid. Making terrible music. He thought I was interesting. Wanted to know about the shut in kid that had just moved in with the quiet and reserved mother who spent all her time with Lucifer…”

Edelgard pauses, “…Byleth… Lucifer and your mother _didn’t_ …”

“ _Date_?” Byleth asks, “She never confirmed it but I’m _pretty_ sure they did. I think that’s why he still has a soft spot for me after all these years. Ugh. I don’t wanna think about it, El.

Edelgard shivers, “ _Anyway,_ back to you and Claude.”

“Yeah. So. Eventually he gets me out the house one day. He asks my mother if I can come out and play… and she seems hesitant at first, but allows it. Claude’s parents never really approved of me— _halfling—_ and all. But, when we were able to spend time together … we used to _fuck_ shit up.”

“I’m sure you did.” Edelgard thinks for a moment, “I saw that picture of you two in the hallway. Claude told me how Lucifer made you into a King.”

“Oh, yeah. That comes later though.” Byleth looks at her again, “Don’t you want to hear about the thousands of years in-between all of that where my mother homeschooled me in magic and I became a horny bastard and started fucking—“

“ _No_. I don't.” Edelgard grimaces and hits her shoulder, “…What happened with your father? You once said that his soul is somewhere here in Hell kept in a permanent state of psychosis or something…”

“Oh. _That_.” Byleth nods, “Yeah. He’s … here in Hell. …I haven’t been to see him in a while though. There’s a general rule here that goes like … you _don't_ procreate with demons or your soul is headed straight for Hell to be tortured and—“ She catches the look on Edelgard’s face, “—Don’t worry, you’re good. I already asked Luc about it.”

“ _Thank you_ for the concern.”

“Anyway, dad was a _priest_ , a man of the cloth. That’s why his punishment was so severe. He had sworn an oath to Sothis and _broken_ it by laying with a demon and having a _child_ at that.” Byleth sighs, long and low, “Wonder how many more years he’s got of this.”

“He’s been locked away all this time… in that _state_?”

“Yep. And I don’t really have much say in the matter either.” Byleth shrugs, “What can you do?”

“How did you even know your father was enduring such a punishment anyway?”

“Mom would leave me alone sometimes in the dead of night… which in Hell… pretty much looks like the daytime.” Byleth states, “She would do it for _years._ Well, one day, as a teenager, I decided to follow her. Found out where they were keeping my father… and the _argument_ we had that night… _whew_ …”

“I imagine you were more of a hellion back in those days than you are now.”

“Oh, El, I’ve calmed down _a lot._ ” Byleth chuckles, “You kind of have to when you’ve done what I’ve _done_ …”

“What _we_ did.” Edelgard chuckles now.

The two of them kind of look at one another, pause, and then collapse into laughter together. It _was_ kind of funny now, wasn’t it? The demon and the vampire… trying to take down _Heaven_? What in the world had they been _thinking_? _We weren’t_ —Byleth thinks— _I was blinded by love and her, revenge._ But did it really matter now? Past was past, as they both had to keep reminding themselves.

Byleth rolls over so that she’s got her head pressed against the side of Edelgard’s stomach now, “…Anyway… that’s about it for my childhood and all that junk. …Anything else you want to know?”

“Well, like I said, Claude already filled me in on how you became a King.” Edelgard nods her head, “Anything else you can think of that I should know?”

Byleth shakes her head, “…Not really. Though… I do have a question for you now that we’re talking about _fathers_.”

“Yes, Byleth?”

“When was the last time you went to see yours?” Byleth asks.

“My father …” Edelgard muses, “…Must be about … four years now.”

“Why did you stop?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “He doesn’t even know who I _am_ anymore, Byleth. Sothis once told me during our chess battle that his punishment from Fate was the destruction of his mind. I can’t … I don’t want to see him in that state.”

“What was your father like? You seem to speak fondly of him … even though your time together was limited.”

“Oh…” Edelgard smiles softly, “…He used to call me _El_. He was the first person to do so. And I used to _love_ living in the countryside. The night sky on a summer’s night was always _beautiful_ …”

“You mentioned that before.”

“You know, Byleth… I’d like to go stargazing this summer if we can manage it.”

“ _Manage_ it?” Byleth chuckles, turning over and pressing a kiss to Edelgard’s abdomen, “Babe, you say the words and we’re there. Maybe we should go _camping_. I can go fishing then, too.”

“Won’t it be kind of hard though?” Edelgard asks, “I’ll be … about six months then? Seven?” She looks down at Byleth, “I’m carrying _twins_ , Byleth. I’m going to be getting bigger pretty soon, pretty _fast_.”

Byleth nods, “I know, I _know_. Maybe we can rent a RV or something equally as stupid. You’re pregnant. I’m not going to have you sleeping on the _ground_ in your condition.”

Edelgard nods in agreement, “Byleth… back to our previous conversation. …Do you think I should go see my father?”

“I’ll go with you if you want.” Byleth looks up at her.

“I’ll… I’ll consider it.” Edelgard murmurs.

Just then there’s a knock on Byleth’s bedroom door and Claude clears his throat from the other side. “Uh… hey, you two okay in there? Uhm… there’s something…” Why does he sound so _nervous_? That’s _odd_ for Claude.

Byleth sits up now and pushes herself off of the bed. She walks over to the door and cracks it open, “What, Claude?”

There’s an oddly serious look on his face as he runs his hand through his hair, “It’s… _Luc_ is here. At the front door and...” He peers over Byleth’s shoulder as Edelgard comes to see what’s wrong as well, “… I think you should come with me.”

Byleth opens the door and sighs, what _now_? She looks at Edelgard who just shrugs at her and gestures for Byleth to follow Claude to see what he wants. Byleth grabs Edelgard’s hand and pulls her along through the living room and toward the front door of the penthouse to see Lucifer’s hulking form standing in Byleth’s front door as he had just said. Claude takes a seat at the island in the kitchen and let’s the two of them continue the exchange that he had previously started.

Lucifer is surprised to see Edelgard trailing behind Byleth and smiles warmly when he eyes the little bump of her abdomen, “ _Edelgard_. Look at _you_. The _glow_. You look absolutely _radiant_.”

Edelgard proceeds to hide behind Byleth. She was _tired_ of these demons and their _leering_. “Yeah… _thanks_.”

Byleth looks up at Lucifer and frowns, “Hey, stop messing with her. I’m the only pervert around here that gets to look at her _that_ way.”

Lucifer laughs, “My, Byleth. I have no interest in your little human wife. I was merely commenting on how well she’s taken to pregnancy.” He clears his throat, “At any rate. I won’t be long. I just wanted to drop by… see how things are _going_.”

“They’re _fine_.” Byleth snaps, “Is that all?”

Lucifer strokes his chin and shakes his head. He looks over his shoulder, “Hm. Not quite. I have something else for you.”

“And _that_ is?”

Lucifer clears his throat and steps to the side, “ _Jeralt_. If you will.”

Byleth nearly drops hold of Edelgard’s hand when she hears that _name_ come out of Lucifer’s mouth and sees her father standing behind him. He looks the same as always. Stern, composed. But there’s softness in his eyes—there’s _life_ again. Edelgard notices the weakness in Byleth’s grip on her hand and reestablishes the connection. Just _what_ was going on here? Jeralt clears his throat and looks at Byleth and then the woman standing behind her who’s currently holding her hand.

“ _Kiddo_. Been a while now …hasn’t it?”


	9. The Night Of Falling Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote backwards with this one. And God did it make my heart ache. ...Sorry, Byleth. I think this is as sad as we’ll get for the rest of this story. Last past chapter, too.
> 
> I was gonna write in more war parts … but, nah. Didn’t want to. Less dialogues in this chapter. It’s more elucidation. Perhaps you will notice this style as familiar from my other pieces of writing. Quite useful when you want to write things that are extraordinarily long but don’t want to fill in the gaps with absolute nonsense.

_January 1690 – July 1690._

It’s been awhile ... but Edelgard’s first order of business in the war against Sothis is finding the remnants of her court. And the first of them are her ladies, Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra. She _knows_ they still live. Sothis' attack didn't kill everyone. And the most important people to her... those _still_ remain. 

With Hubert and Byleth at her side, they keep a low profile. Let Sothis _think_ that she has won this war and broken Edelgard’s spirit. She has her knight and her demon—her _King_ —flanking her with the protection she needs. No God of Heaven will come for her head, could ever hope and dream of taking her with them around. Hubert pretends that he doesn’t notice the change in Edelgard after the battle, doesn’t notice how ruthless she’s become in her fights or how she seems to be engaging in something stranger ... something _closer_ with Byleth.

He questions the demon one night by the light of campfire and Byleth merely states—she _swore_ the oath. Hubert takes this information in silently, casting an eye toward the sleeping princess— _Emperor—_ with that heavy crown, the burden she never wants to shed or share, still firmly placed on her head. Byleth just stares at him and tells him that he knows what she must do… and neither Byleth or Hubert could change her mind otherwise. Hubert will follow her to the death, Byleth as well.

They find the first—Bernadetta—in a town on the outskirts of where the castle used to be at nightfall. Byleth had almost attacked her when she came running out of a cave, hands over her head— _don’t get me with the stake—_ and cowering in fear at the prospect of having her hiding spot discovered. Edelgard had so lovingly grasped that terrified face in her hand and pressed a kiss to the poor girl’s temple. _You’re safe now, Bernie, do not worry._

Petra was the next. Her home had always been in the wild and when she had been brought into the folds of Edelgard’s court, she had found it hard to make the adjustment. They find her tearing into the flesh of venison, eyes looking starved and desperate. Edelgard brings her into the fold, takes her out for the night to have a _feast_ as they have been reunited again.

They stumble into another town, find Dorothea amongst a group of male admirers that she had charmed to do her bidding. The sight of Edelgard turns her even paler than she already is as they exchange gazes in a tavern one night. Byleth doesn’t question it when Edelgard gives Dorothea a _look_ and they take off into the forest as they sit at the campsite one night. They return at dawn, Edelgard looking spent and Dorothea giving Byleth another one of those _looks_ before the group continues on with their travels. Those two … they had _had_ something before Byleth was there. Maybe they were putting an end to it to press on with what Edelgard had to do.

—

_July 1690 – January 1695._

She finds more of her court littered throughout the land.

Ferdinand survived the battle as well, surprising. Yet, he doesn’t seem to be so intent on asking her for her hand in marriage anymore. His eyes are no longer as flirtatious and pompous as they used to be. There’s something more harrowing there, something more vengeful. Edelgard decides she _likes_ the change that she seen in him and wants him to join the cause. He picks up a sword, willingly follows her into all of the battles that she seems intent on leading them into. Further down the road, she also finds Lindhart and Caspar, together, and her inner court is now complete. She can _truly_ start the preparations for war.

Byleth and Edelgard engage in their first battle with Rhea at some point. Or was it a second time? The first time they had narrowly escaped with their lives …hadn’t they? She comes for Edelgard in the dead of the night and Byleth is quick to protect her and rebuff anything that Rhea tries to throw their way. Edelgard stands outside the ring of fire Byleth conjures and watches them fight. She _still_ can’t do enough to protect herself. She’s still _weak_. Byleth almost takes Rhea’s head and the angel disappears off into the night, wounded and disgraced. Edelgard wraps her arms around Byleth and complains of being _weak_. She needs to be stronger. Byleth supposes she knows what she can do.

Byleth takes her down to Hell because Edelgard is curious. And … also because they have _other_ business down there as well. She’s taking her to a blacksmith. Edelgard wants a _weapon,_ a declaration of war that she can point down at Sothis when they finally reach Araboth and cleave her in two. _Amyr_ is born and Edelgard never let’s that axe out of her _sight_.

She brings Edelgard around to meet the other Kings and they are _enamored_ with this wild banshee that Byleth has found herself wrapped around. Lucifer, however, is a little more reserved in his regard for Edelgard. Was this not the vampire princess whose _father_ who had just tried to come for Sothis’ head? Lucifer questions Byleth’s involvement with Edelgard. She tells him it’s _nothing_. Stop worrying. He was _always_ worrying. Lucifer wonders if he should have a word with Sitri on the matter…

They spend their time fighting and fucking. Byleth trains her to be harder, lose that edge of sanity that is slowly threatening to break under the weight of her duty. They will have to start thinking about amassing an army that will take down Heaven and also finding the downtime to engage in their favorite nasty pastimes… although it's a little harder to find somewhere to _tie_ Byleth down like Edelgard used to. But, they make do with what they have.

Bernadetta, Petra, and Dorothea are also there just as she needed them. Bernadetta is comical relief, Petra, a steady ear. Sometimes Dorothea in more ways than one—a third and willing party in the insanity of Edelgard and Byleth’s sex life. Who knew that her ladies in waiting could provide _such_ a service to her in her greatest time of need?

Byleth starts the recruitment purposes in Hell, the place she knows best. The first person she asks is Claude, but he is hesitant to follow her into the heart of battle. _God_ , Byleth? You want to challenge— _G O D?—_ are you crazy? Byleth just stares at him, stone faced. Perhaps Edelgard’s madness has worn off on her as well. She shakes her head and asks him again, _will you follow me or not?_ Claude finds himself torn. He wants to say yes—but, _no_. Not this time, By. He wishes he could say he was sorry as she sneers at him, condemns him to her wishes of Claude dying in Hell fire, and returns to the surface. She raises her eighty five legions of demons instead— _this_ will be their starting point.

It takes years… but Edelgard canvasses the surface while Byleth works within the ranks of Hell. They pull those who are easily swayed, those who think— _Yeah, you’re right. I don’t like Sothis_ either—So. Let’s _kill_ her. Edelgard is drunk on power as she watches the army of undead, humans, fallen angels, demons and the like swaying before her and screaming their unifying cry— _KILL GOD._ Byleth stands at her side, arms behind her back and a smirk on her face. Edelgard turns to look at her, pleased, and she’s _ecstatic._

 _My love, everything that I have done here, everything that you see before you, has been done for you. Only for_ you _._

—

_January 1695 – December 24 th, 1697._

Byleth doesn’t return to Hell after Lucifer starts showing concerns about this blood oath she’s sworn with Edelgard. Byleth _knows_ the damn rules by now. She’s known them for centuries, yet she seems intent on breaking every _single_ one of them with this current one she finds herself entangled with. She _loves_ this woman, that’s why. Not that Lucifer would _ever_ know what that meant or would feel like. Lucifer almost strikes her down where she stands for her defiance and she has to fight her way out of Hell just to remain at Edelgard’s side.

She stays on the surface, a rogue of sorts now that Lucifer has ascertained her plans and knows what she’s planning to do with Edelgard at her side. He sends people after them _all_ the time. Monstrosities that leave their soldiers bloodied and wounded, but they preserve. This goes on for two years before Edelgard has decided that _enough_ is _enough_. Once they kill Sothis—they’re going for _Lucifer_ next. Byleth seems hesitant… but finds herself in agreement when Edelgard kisses her feverishly with those intoxicating reddened lips. She is _right._ They will kill them— _kill them all_.

Byleth sees her mother twice in those two years. Once to plead with her to reconsider—Lucifer won’t stop until Byleth is brought down. Byleth tells her that she should hide, prepare herself for the war that's bound to come. She won’t have her own mother dying because of her mistakes. Oh, how Byleth would come to _regret_ those words.

One night, as they’re making their final preparations to assault Heaven, Byleth tells Edelgard there’s one last thing that they need to take down Sothis— _the Sword of the Creator_. She explains that it was a sword made from the bones of Sothis’ body when she left her physical form on Earth at the dawn of time, and she ascended into what is now known as Heaven. Edelgard smiles at her, the same look of mania in her eyes that’s been a permanent fixture for the last _seven_ years— _will you steal it for me, my love?—_ and Byleth, obliges. It will be dangerous… but she will do it… do it for _her_.

Byleth leaves at sunrise and returns while Edelgard is in bed at night. She comes back that night, slightly injured, but with the sword in hand. This will be it. This is the _final_ piece.

On the first of December 1697, they stand before the seal of Heaven, hand and hand, in front of their army of abominations. Sitri had come to Byleth one last _time—Please, my sweet child, reconsider your actions on this day. Please, just come home to me and we can forget about all of this._ Byleth. **_Please_**. Byleth pushes her to the side, tells her to go _home_ and _protect_ herself. Sitri doesn’t know where else to turn, asks Lucifer for help. He doesn’t know what _more_ he can do at this point.

They tear their way through Heaven. Destroy homes and angels. Ferdinand is killed in Zebul, Lindhart and Casper, Ma’on. She loses Petra, Bernadetta and then Dorothea in Machon. Edelgard kisses Dorothea’s lips for the last time as Byleth turns away—she doesn’t need to see this—before they press on with Hubert and the rest of the army.

Finally, they make it. _Araboth—_ December 24th—Christmas Eve.

It grows quieter. They grow wearier. _God_ knows they’re here on the day before her daughter’s supposed birth. Byleth silently scoffs. _Daughter_. She had _another_ daughter that she seemed to have forgotten about, didn’t she? Never mind that now… maybe Byleth had some personal stakes in this _after_ all.

Hubert is taken from her as they reach the throne of Sothis. The knight has finally served his purpose, tells her to go forward with pride and to reclaim her family’s honor. Perhaps… _perhaps,_ theywill meet again in the next life. A life that she had created for them with her tenacity and strength. Edelgard sheds a single tear, presses him against her torn and tattered red robes of war and nods. Yes. _Let’s meet in the next life, my dear friend._

They fight on, Byleth wielding Sothis’ sword and Edelgard cleaving her own path with Amyr. Soon, it’s just the two of them. They stare at one another as they stand poised before their final battle—engage in one last desperate kiss before the _real_ fight begins.

They had come so far. Done so much. And now … _now_ it would finally be settled. Edelgard would have her revenge and Byleth would watch her _love_ kill the woman—the _God_ —that took everything way from her in one night. It would be beautiful, so rewarding, when they finally claimed Sothis’ head on the end of the Sword of the Creator.

Byleth, who had been wielding the sword until this point, hands it to Edelgard, as they stand poised outside of the doors of Sothis’ throne room. This is _hers_ now. Use it well. _Kill_ her, Edelgard. The doors open. They prepare for battle.

Sothis stands watch over the exchange as Rhea stands before her—her last line of defense before the end _truly_ comes. There’s fire and light, Byleth coming at every direction that Edelgard can’t reach when it comes to Rhea. But none of their hits are _landing_. Are they even doing damage? They’re tired, so damn _tired._ They’ve been fighting for an entire month at this point and it’s been nothing but wave after wave of celestial nuisances through seven layers of _bullshit_.

In a brief moment of doubt, Byleth wonders if she should had kept the Sword of the Creator for herself. As much as they had practiced with it, Edelgard seems to still be having trouble keeping up. _Please, El, please. Just do it already. Strike Rhea down so we can get to Sothis and we can end this already._

Sothis has seemingly gotten tired of this and conjures up a distraction for Byleth. Some great eyed monstrosity with six wings that breathes fire at her. _No_ , she can’t have her attention pulled away from Edelgard like this—not against Rhea. She _needs_ her there. She needs—the sound of Edelgard’s _cry_ breaking through the clanking of swords in the room is enough to distract her and almost knock her to her feet.

Byleth turns… there are _tears_ in her eyes… and she _can’t_ breathe…

 _Edelgard_ is on the tip of … there’s blood and red _everywhere_ … and Rhea is just standing …

Byleth feels herself tearing through the creature in front of her, blinded by rage and anger and ready to descend her bare hands around Sothis’s neck and choke this child God for all she’s worth. Rhea has the Sword of the Creator in her hands, staring down at Edelgard’s limp bloody body— _t_ _hey shall not pass, Mother—_ a soft smile of satisfaction on her face. Sothis turns her attention back toward Byleth who’s screaming bloody murder at her, Amyr raised over her head as if she were about to slam it down over Sothis when she finally got to her. The only thoughts in her mind— _El’sdeadEl’sdeadEl’sdeadI’LLFUCKINGKILLYOU_.

Her assault is halted by Sothis rising off her throne. She can’t move. Fuck, why can’t she _move_. Fuck this stupid God and her cheap ass binding trips. She’s going to _kill_ her. She’s going to take her _head_ back to Hell with her, strip her body of it’s flesh and break apart her bones—she _fucking_ killed Edelgard.

As Byleth struggles, Sothis merely walks up to her, stares at her red and tear stained eyes and shaking her head. _Such a pity what Sitri created._ She’s not saying that outloud… somehow _Sothis_ is in her _mind_. Sothis plunges her hand into her chest, grips tight and Byleth feels as if something in her snaps. From her chest emerges something black—pulsating with an eerie purple and red light—and she falls to the feet of Sothis, gasping for breath and trying to fight back. She feels so weak, so bare, so… _human_. Something is beating hard in her chest, her _heart_ is on fire. Sothis looks at the disgusting thing in her hand and grimaces. She’ll be _keeping_ this.

Sothis peers down at her, nothing but contempt and scorn on her face. How _dare_ Sitri bring such an abomination into the world? How _dare_ she defy her like this? Look at what her _folly_ has wrought. Her lineage would never recover. No one must _ever_ know of this. Not even Rhea. Sothis walks away from Byleth’s gasping form on the floor of her throne room and turns to Rhea— _Take her to the dungeons where she will_ _rot_ _. I never want that pitiful being to see the light of these_ ** _Heavens_** _or that fire of that despicable place she calls_ ** _Hell_** _ever_ ** _again_** _._

Rhea simply bows, serenity on her face.

 _As it will_ _be_ , _Mother._

—

_December 25 th, 1697._

Byleth awakens on the floor of some type of dungeon …unable to move. She tries turning her head and it takes every fiber of her being not to collapse right then and there. It’s cold… everything is so damn _cold_ and she feels so empty. Where … where is _El_? Rhea had killed her and … then Byleth had tried to attack Sothis and … she’d _taken_ something from her. With a shaky hand, Byleth tries rubbing her fingers together to snap them. She had to get _out_ of here. She had to _find_ El… she had to _save_ them… she had to…

She’s finally able to lift her head up to some degree. Clouds. There’s clouds outside of those barred windows but they’re so dark and grey. And it’s raining … where _is_ she? Byleth finally gathers some strength to snap her middle and thumb finger together but her skin feels dry, they slide right past one another and _nothing_ happens. She grows panicked, tries again. _Nothing_. Is … that why she feels so _empty?_ And why can she hear her heart beating so loudly? It’s racing in her ears and her chest _hurts_. What did Sothis _do_ to her?

Byleth’s vision clears slightly and she turns her head. That’s… that’s _Amyr._ That’s El’s… she feels rage building in her heart, stronger than ever before. Her emotions had always been so muddled—but this _hurts_. More than anything she’s ever experience before. Byleth tries to catch her breath, but she can’t calm down. Why is Edelgard’s _weapon_ resting here beside her?

“Where are _you_ …” Her voice sounds foreign to her own ears. Distant, weak. Byleth let’s her head thump back to the ground and she tries snapping again. Nothing, _again_.

She’s going to die here isn’t she? They came for the throne of God and now she was suffering through her punishment as Sothis saw fit. And Edelgard… _Edelgard_ was probably going to suffer through the same demise as well. Would she see her in Hell? Would they send her to Purgatory?

…See _her_? Byleth was about to die. Her soul was going to return to the aether and she would be no more. It wasn’t supposed to _end_ this way. She can already feel the tears building beneath her closed eyelids. _I’m sorry, El. I thought we could do it. I thought we could actually … we could … I’m_ so _sorry._

As she rests her head against the cold stone floor, she can do nothing but let the tears fall. She was an idiot thinking that _she—_ a half demon—could actually do anything to help the woman that she loved. She didn’t even know where that woman _was_ currently. She replays the memory of Edelgard’s cries in Sothis’ throne room. Stabbed through the chest… _over_ and _over_ again. Edelgard just standing there, manic smirk on her face as blood dripped from that mouth. _I thought we would win, my love_. Her voice in Byleth’s head. And then that small figure of red and rage… just _falling_ to the ground. So limp, so lifeless. Like all of the passion she once held in her body had simply left… fluttered away into the sky like crimson butterflies that Byleth couldn’t catch. _I’m so sorry, El._ Byleth opens her eyes again— _how was she still alive?_ Sothis … Sothis must have pulled out the demon portion of her heart. Then how …

In the haze between death and life, Byleth realizes there is something warm pressing into the ring finger of her right hand. She opens her eyes again, blinks to try and clear her vision. … _Dad_? …That’s right. His warding ring... was he…

“ ** _BYLETH._** ”

She’s startled from staring at her father’s ring and recognizes someone is calling her name. That loud and grating voice that hurts her ears even in death… was that _Paimon_? Byleth tries to lift her head up and call out to him, but she doesn't have the strength to. She hears shrieking coming from somewhere— ** _GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAYYYYYY ANGGGEEELLLL SCCCUUMMM—_** and realizes that the voice is getting closer. She thinks she hears the shrieking of celestials being trampled to death, as the heavy footsteps grow closer.

The gate to the dungeon that Byleth is currently lying in is ripped off its hinges and she feels someone gather her up in their arms. She looks up to see Paimon staring straight back at her with his black eyes. Something scrapes against the ground, Baal picking Amyr off the ground. He observes the axe for a minute and then shakes his head in remorse.

“Is he dead?” That’s Baal.

“ _NO.”_ Paimon remarks, turning to Baal with Byleth in his arms.

Baal walks over toward the two of them, eyes Byleth looks back up at him with desperation in her eyes and leans closer to listen to the beat he can hear coming from her chest. “There is a strange and unsteady rhythm coming from his chest. Almost feverish.” He looks at Paimon, “I fear something may have happened to him in the battle against Sothis. We must get him _back_ to Hell, immediately.”

Byleth tries to speak, “Where… where’s, _El_?”

Paimon shakes his head, tries to lower his voice for her sake, “ _DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT. WE HAVE TO GET YOU BACK TO HELL.”_

Baal opens a portal to Hell as the sounds of reinforcements are closing in on them. He grabs Amyr in his hand and turns to Paimon who leaps in first and then follows through. The celestials barely get there as it closes behind them.

—

Lucifer looks at the bloody axe of Amyr in his hands and then down at Byleth who’s barely lying conscious before him. They had called Sitri before Baal and Paimon even arrived and she was waiting there, trying to hold back tears at the sight of her child’s body being carried into Lucifer’s inner chambers. She can already tell what happened. Byleth’s _human_ now. That heartbeat is wild and out of control in Byleth’s chest. Her body wasn’t built to handle the full intensity of something like that—if they don’t do something soon… all of this will _end_ in …

They’re standing before Lucifer’s bed, watching Byleth and trying to come to a consensus on their course of action. Death is nearby, Lucifer can _feel_ her. He knows that Sitri can probably feel her, too. There’s no time to deliberate. They have to _decide_ already.

Sitri turns to Lucifer, “…It is my fault she has been cursed like this. I have _always_ tried to think of Byleth’s other half as a gift… but in this state…”

Lucifer sets Amyr down and looks at Sitri, “…Sitri, my dear, not even _I_ can fix this one. I can’t just give back what Sothis took from her…”

Sitri doesn’t need another minute to consider what she is about to do, “She can take me. _Have_ me. And I can save her from that. Save her from _this_.” She shakes her head; “I never thought my mother would do such a thing to her _own_ …”

Lucifer closes his eyes and inhales, “Sitri… do you understand what it is that you’re to do?” He can hear Byleth gasping for breath in the background.

Sitri nods as she walks over to the bed where Byleth is lying. She kneels down by its side so that she see eye level with her child—her sweet, _sweet_ , child who was never meant to exist in a world such as this. She places a hand on Byleth’s forehead, “ _Yes_ , I do.”

Byleth can’t really understand much of what’s going on. She can hear Lucifer and her mother mumbling about something. She opens her eyes when she feels a warm palm on her forehead and turns to see her mother looking at her. The smile on Sitri’s face is full of a mother’s love. A mother who’s about to commit the ultimate sacrifice. “…M… _mom_?” What was she doing here?

“Byleth. My sweet child …” Sitri moves her hand away from Byleth’s forehead and grasps Byleth’s limp hand in her own. She rubs her face against them, “…I cannot even begin to explain the love that your father and I have always _held for_ you. I just wish that this world had been kinder to you in understanding it…”

Byleth blinks her eyes long and slow. Her chest was on _fire_. “…What are you _talking_ about?”

Sitri looks at Byleth, “…My sweet child, you are _dying_. And I… I know no other way to prevent this…” Her eyes descend to Byleth’s chest, “…This demon body of yours… it’s destroying that very thing that makes you _feel_ every bit of wonderful emotion that has ever coursed through your body. You are no longer whole anymore. You can’t stay this way in your body of yours. You can’t be all human, or all demon. Sothis took what I gave you and turned you into this…”

Lucifer’s voice comes from behind them, “Sitri. Death is _coming_.”

Sitri nods. She leans forward, presses a kiss against Byleth’s forehead and smiles somberly, “Byleth. My child. One born of human and demon love … I will _always_ love you.”

Byleth blinks, “…Where are you … what are you _doing_?” She tries to get up but it hurts too much. “Mom, _please_. What is—“

“I _love_ you, Byleth.” One last lingering kiss.

Byleth can’t even react properly when Lucifer strikes Sitri down from behind and she falls over limp on the side of the bed. Byleth grows panicked and her breathing increases. It hurts. Everything fucking _hurts_ so much. She looks up to Lucifer, “What did you _do_?!” Her voice is hysterical from unease with this whole situation.

There’s something blue and green, wispy energy gathering in the palm of his hand. He looks down at Sitri’s limp form, the peaceful expression on her face and sighs. He _hates_ that he has to do this right in front of Byleth when she’s already under so much mental duress. But there is _no_ time. He’ll have to draw Sitri’s blood later. A backup… just in _case_. Who knows if this would even sustain Byleth in the long term.

“ _Luc_!” She shouts, disregarding the pain in her heart that seems to only be increasing now. This thing just won’t stop _beating_. “You just … you just …”

Lucifer sighs, “Byleth. …I don’t have time to explain any of this right now. And you … you won’t be up for much longer anyway to understand it.”

“… _What_?”

He looks down at the energy in his palm and presses it forward so that it floats and descends over Byleth, “...I can only hope that your mother’s sacrifice won’t be in vain to save you.”

Byleth suddenly feels the pain subside somewhat… and she’s getting … _sleepy_.

Lucifer waits for a minute to see if he can feel Death’s presence. He turns over her shoulder, sees her hooded figure linger in the doorway for a moment, before silently turning away. _Good,_ it worked. He turns back to Byleth who’s gone silent and is looking at him with half lidded eyes, “You’re going to go to sleep for awhile, Byleth. For how long… I _can’t_ say. But your mother’s essence needs to take its time to repair the damage of what Sothis has done…”

Byleth blinks her eyes. _No_. She can’t sleep. She has to wait for Edelgard. _Where_ is El? “I can’t… El…”

Lucifer shakes his head, “Edelgard … has gone to a place where you won’t be able to reach her, Byleth. Things will be different when you wake up. And you can’t have _this_ again. We can’t go through something like _this_ ever _again_.” He leans down to pick her up from the bed. She was so … _light_. He thought she’d be heavier than this.

Byleth feels herself nearly succumbing to whatever this is floating in her veins now. She feels like … she feels like she can hear her _mother_ singing some type of lullaby? “…Where …are _we_ …”

“I’m going to keep you near. Don’t worry.” He walks out of his room with her in his arms. His footsteps echo down the long and dark hallway, down some stairs. Feels like _forever_. “Byleth, I never though your existence would come to this. One of my best coming to _this_ …”

Byleth doesn’t respond. She’s almost out. She can only try to keep her gaze trained on her face. Lucifer finally stops walking and they’re in a small dark room with a lone black casket with glass on the sides in the center. Two candles come to life near the head of the casket. Underneath is Sitri’s sigil overlapped with Byleth’s. He lays her down, moves the hair away from her eyes as she turns to look at him. She blinks again, struggling to stay conscious. No… she hears her _mother_ trying to sing her to sleep again…

Lucifer takes one last look into those half-lidded red eyes, leans forward, places a hand over her eyes, and closes them shut. Her breathing evens out and she’s unresponsive. He adjusts her arms to rest over her stomach and then closes the casket lid shut. He stares at the sleeping form of Byleth through the glass for a minute and then turns to make his way out of the room. He pauses one more time at the landing of the stairs, one last look before he leaves her behind.

“We’ll be here waiting for you when you wake up, Byleth.”

—

_September 20 th, 1921 – September 21st , 2020._

Byleth opens her eyes and is met with darkness. Where the fuck _is_ she?

She nearly breaks her face on the glass lid above her as she shoots up into a sitting position. Who in the world _put_ her here? A demon servant finds her making a racket as she tries to escape the _stupid_ fucking glass prison she’s in. He screams bloody murder as he races back up the stairs to get Lucifer— _SIRE. KING BYLETH. HE’S_ ** _AWAKENED_** _!_

Byleth … Byleth is pretty pissed the fuck off when she comes to. There’s... a lot of catching up to do. Like the last two hundred or so years of her life that she’s missed— _she was fucking sleeping of all things_. She can’t _do_ anything either. No summoning portals, her spells don’t stick, she can’t even _fish_ correctly. And this form… she’s _stuck_ in her female form. She had been trying to turn male for the better part of two weeks now and she just can’t _do_ it. What did her mother _do_ to her?

At least there’s Claude. He’s there to help her get back to normal. Get her up to speed on things. Who’s who, what’s what, what’s destroyed _now_? Looks like he’s mostly forgiven her for her earlier insanity. Is Sothis back to normal? Oh, her and Luc are _slowly_ working on things? That’s good… I _guess_.

She can’t do much for the first couple of months back in reality. She kind of just sits there on her throne in the Chambers of Lucifer with the rest of the kings eyeing here warily. What? Were they afraid she was going to blow up the world again for her lesbian vampire lover? ... _El._ She had forgotten all about her in the nonsense of waking up again. She asks Lucifer— _Where is she? WHERE IS EDELGARD?—_ but he just shakes his head and tells her … there’s a _new_ system now and let’s Byleth figure out the meaning for herself.

There’s destruction down in Hell’s Filing Department. Where are all the reincarnation files? Where is all the information on Edelgard’s soul? Why won’t anyone _tell_ her anything? She can’t even cast fucking magic like she used to anymore. Why are they acting like she was such a threat just because of that _one_ stupid thing she did how many years ago now?

Claude and her dance an angry version of the Charleston as she bitches and complains her way through Lucifer being an _idiot_ once again. Claude’s just _glad_ to have his best friend back. It’s been a lonely couple of centuries without her—even if Lucifer did let him go check in on her comatose form from time to time.

With Claude’s help, she eventually regains the use of her magic… but everything is _weirder_. Weaker? Maybe she just doesn’t understand how to use her mother’s stuff. At least she can turn into a guy again after awhile. A _decade_ that is. That relieves … some _frustration_ she has. She’s not back to engaging in blood oaths… but she _can_ set fire to things again. And that’s always nice.

After she’s back to form in magic, Byleth turns her attention back to Edelgard. She tries sneaking around to find anything she _can._ She goes to the _War Against Heaven_ Museum and makes a complete _scene_ in the middle of an exhibition entitled _Remnants of the Flame Emperor_. Byleth doesn’t care too much to see her old artifacts posted about… but then she spots Amyr… and Edelgard’s old crown … and Lucifer had the _audacity_ to put her fucking dress—the one with her wounds of war—on display for the _whole_ of Hell to see. They close down the exhibition on the same day after she _burns_ down the entire wing and stomps her way out with El’s old crown on her head and her dress, cloak and shoes wrapped in her arms. Lucifer does manage to snag Amyr back from her—that was too dangerous to let Byleth keep ahold of.

Decades pass. _World War II_ is a bloody mess that grabs her attention and sees her on the battlefield again. She _guesses_ she should side with Germany being that it _is_ her birthplace after all… but Hitler and his whole Aryan race, ethnic cleansing thing skeeves her out—so she goes with fighting the war from the side of good ole ‘Murica. She spends her time in the postwar peace bouncing around the globe and going on a solo journey of sorts. She needs to see Earth for what it is now… are there remnants of the war _she_ waged left on the surface as well? She stumbles into the Czech Republic and finds more heartache at her memories of the place than anything else.

Things are quieter in the next couple of decades. Byleth decides to keep her head down after all the mayhem—spend time with Claude, try and get her magic back up to form. She starts a harem. Something to keep the loneliness at bay. Something to keep her mind off of … _El_. Claude doesn’t comment on how so many of them all have the hair color of the sun trying to shine on a cloudy day.

It’s the 1970s. Claude has a lead for her one of these days—an idea of sorts. He’s been keeping eyes on the Gates ever since Byleth went to sleep and it’s always the same thing— _there’s no sign of her, sorry, By._ But then, one day, while they’re sitting at their usual bar listening to this _disco_ that’s become so popular all of a sudden, he proposes an idea. She _sure_ as hell wouldn’t be in Heaven … what if … what if she’s in _Purgatory_ , Byleth?

The idea is crazy, but it makes the most sense. Lucifer won’t tell her where she is. The other Kings don’t seem to know shit. All of the previous files in the filing system have been redacted with any form of reincarnation data, so she can’t look there. _Why_ hadn’t they thought of that before? Claude asks her if she wants some company, but no, she needs to do this alone.

Byleth ascends to the surface and… calls herself _disguising_ herself with star shaped sunglasses and an equally ridiculous blue Afro that wobbles too and fro. She waltzes up to the visitor gates of Purgatory and asks to be let in. She wants to see— _Áedán Edelgard Černý_ —she’s a distant relative… from the future. Or something. The woman takes in her getup and shakes her head. There’s a solemnness in her features that Byleth can’t quite place— _I’m sorry King Byleth, you’re not on the visitation list.—_ Please. But, I— _We’re sorry, King Byleth, but you_ can’t _see her. Strict orders from the top_ and _bottom_ , _as well as Fate herself_.

Byleth hadn’t even gotten the chance to breath fire on that woman before security was pulling her away, cuffing her with power limiters, and pushing her back into a Portal bound for Hell. Byleth had broken out of the cuffs just as she found herself back in Hell, screaming in rage at having being handled like that. She was _there._ That woman’s reaction was more than enough to tell her everything that she needed to know in that instant. She returns to Claude, emotional like always when it comes to _El_ , and drinks herself into a terrible tantrum that has half of Limbo in an redder haze than it currently is.

She grows sulky. Stops going to meetings with the council, curses at Lucifer every chance she gets. _Fuck you for what you did to me_. He pleads with her. Byleth, we’re only trying to _protect_ you. Honor Fate’s decree; respect your mother’s last wishes. Please, don’t let things be this way. It takes … it takes about half a decade for Byleth to come around… but by the dawn of the next decade, she’s sitting in her throne with teased blue hair, black fishnets, black leg warmers, black leotard, and that leather jacket she’s become so attached to in present day— _What’s up idiots? I’m back._ The rest of the court welcomes her back, looking equally as stupid in their 1980s getups.

She works her way through the next three decades … just submerging herself in anything that Lucifer throws her way to try and _forget_. Keeps her head down, does her work. Does math. Fixes the broken tax system in Hell. Helps out Beyoncé, destroys Destiny’s Child. The King’s are all impressed by that feat. Her most impressive thing since … well she tried to _kill_ Sothis. But, that’s all past … isn’t it?

By the late 2000s as her blood oath with Beyonce is finishing up—Ms. Knowles can _surely_ fly on her own now, but do call on Byleth again if you need the help—a new fixation crosses her desk— _Kim Kardashian._ Lucifer is _elated_ by the strength of these new souls that he has just collected. They start a new tradition. _Kardashian Night Saturdays._ Oh, it’s absolutely atrocious. And slowly as the Kardashian obsession grabs hold of Lucifer and the other Kings of Hell… things start getting … _lax_. Maybe it’s the vocal fry actually _frying_ everyone’s brains. But, the Kings are starting to get sloppy. And Lucifer—he’s started _therapy_ now. Byleth isn’t so sure what to make of these changes, but she just shrugs. As long as they’re not taking away her fix of reality TV, she’s good… at least she _thinks_ so. Things in Hell are quiet… there’s more _partying_ … people are getting more _sloppy_. She doesn’t question it. As long as Lucifer isn’t raising a fuss over anything—she’s _good_. Mostly, that is.

Sometimes in the space between her reality TV garbage and taking her harem to bed, she starts to think… her mind is _always_ wandering. It doesn’t matter how many times she pushes her number one girl’s head between her legs and tells her to _suck,_ or she goes to the strip club with Claude to sing her fangs into the ass of some thick succubus—she’s always _there_ in the background. Like a muted television screen that Byleth can’t quite turn off. She tells herself to just _stop_. It’s over. There’s nothing that she can do. She had already tried to ask Lucifer to let her into the Hall of Memories … but that had ended in the two of them nearly coming to blows and she doesn’t want to do that again. Just let the nameless humans and demons cover her like a sheet, praying that she won’t wake up in the morning and remember the sultry gaze of wisteria eyes.

And so the years pass and she tries to forget. Oh, _how_ she tries to forget.

But then, a new decade arrives.

And along with it—Edelgard von Hresvelg.

—

_September 21 st , 2020._

Byleth had no idea how she was supposed to do this.

She had hexed Dorothea while she was still in Hell. It was kind of hard to suddenly make an entrance when you were currently in the middle of sending souls to the place of their eternal doom. Besides, how was she supposed to show up? Full demon wear? The usual leather jacket and combat boots? What about that black bikini that those sorority girls back in California had attacked her in? … _My,_ that was a _fun_ night.

Byleth decides she’ll go _casual_ tonight. She’s starting to pull off her heels as she’s looking for some quick notes on this _brave_ soul that’s currently beckoned her forward on the tablet beside her. _Edelgard von Hresvelg…_ Edelgard? Huh, funny name. Hadn’t heard _that_ one in awhile. She pauses as she’s pulling on her boots… _huh_ , hadn’t thought about her in awhile either. She shakes her head and continues to get ready. Let’s see, art history graduate student, hates rats, afraid of water, twenty something … _strange_. Why was _this_ one summoning her? Byleth constructs her sigil on the floor and starts writing down any additional notes that she can find. Jeez, so much _redacted_ stuff. What was this girl’s deal? Whatever, she’d think about it later.

She ends her communication with Dorothea, tired of hearing the thoughts of— _singing, Professor Manuela, sexy times, Lucifer’s newest hoe—_ and pops through the sigil. The sigil lands her in a mirror that night, just waiting to surprise the girls and have them either shitting themselves or passing out from sheer terror. She flips through the notebook in her back pocket to check her notes really quick and then turns back just as Edelgard is walking past the mirror. _Ah_ , that’s her. Can’t see much in the darkness. Looks kind of … _short_. Is that white hair? What in the _world_?

They relight the candles and Byleth groans. _Fuck,_ there goes her entrance. And these _girls_ won’t stop yapping about stupid shit. A few seconds later an _actual_ light comes on and she presses back into the mirror to avoid being seen. Who the hell was this _tall_ demonic looking fellow that just walked in? Byleth doesn’t sense any type of magic radiating off of him… but he just looks so … _evil_. Byleth kind of likes him already. She watches as the girl’s lose interest in the Oujia board, but still hopes that they turn around and she moves the planchette over to _yes_. Waiting … waiting … _no_ dice. Byleth sighs, returns back to her domain. She’ll try again at this stupid shit in the morning.

She tells Claude about the new blood oath and he seems … _somewhat_ excited for her. Something to occupy her time with. Her last long term client had been Beyoncé, and when that dried up, he _knew_ just how bored Byleth was growing while sitting around in Hell doing nothing but fixing budgeting issues or something equally asinine. He tells her— _go get her, Chief_ —as they sip Bloody Mary’s in Claude’s hot tub that morning.

Byleth pops back into Edelgard’s apartment and lands in her closet. She’s poking about, looking at her _shoes_. Hey, they wear the same size—how about that? However, Edelgard doesn’t even notice her as she grins at Edelgard—fangs wide and friendly, hand waving to and fro like an absolute maniac. Byleth frowns… was she being _ignored_? She moves out of the closet and watches Edelgard head for the kitchen. She keeps mumbling about frittatas or some other nonsense. Byleth lounges on the couch, kicks her feet over the side and waits. …No, she’s still making the frittata. _What_ gives?

Byleth rolls off the couch just as Edelgard comes back into the living room and starts musing about a perfect day to do _nothing_. Oh, there would be _nothing_ to do today all right. She comes up behind the couch, takes a deep breath and places her hand on Edelgard’s shoulder.

Their eyes meet and Byleth has to contain the surprise from reaching her features. That _white_ hair, those _lavender_ eyes. She gathers her composure and smiles. But… it’s funny isn’t it? She _almost_ looks like …no, that’s _stupid_.

The woman frowns at her in return, obviously perturbed by Byleth’s presence.

_Are you with Hubert?_

—

Lucifer is waiting for Byleth to enter his office and is waiting with some trepidation for this meeting to start. Outside he can hear something clattering noisily, probably Zagan’s drunk ass again. He sighs, takes a look at the paper on his desk again before Byleth arrives—it’s the details of her latest blood oath.

 **Name:** Edelgard von Hresvelg

 **Age:** 26

 **Birthday:** June 22nd, 1994

 **Occupation:** Minimum wage twenty something millennial trying to survive graduate school

 **Mental State:** Mostly stable, minor episodes of depression (used to take SSRIs), tad neurotic and high strung, prone to flashbacks (childhood abuse—see file on Volkhard von Arundel)

 **Reason For Summoning Byleth:** Thought Byleth was a cat while playing around with an Ouija board

 **Threat Rating:** Negative Soft Kitty Green

 **Recent Past Life:** Áedán Edelgard Černý 

**Previous Death Date:** December 24th, 1697

 **Previous Threat Rating:** Flames Of Hell Deeper Than The Styx Red

 **Previous Status:** Gold Seal of Rehabilitation from Purgatory

Lucifer sighs and _waits_ for that door to open. Should he even be _allowing_ this? Was this the right thing to do? Byleth _had_ been on her best behavior… despite that tantrum she had thrown at being turned away from Purgatory when she figured out Edelgard wasn’t down here. Fate… _had_ allowed this, hadn’t she?

His thoughts are halted by a knock on the door— _Come in, Byleth._

That familiar mop of blue hair pops into his office and she looks annoyed— _You… wanted to see me Luc?_

Lucifer nods, slowly regaining his composure. Gestures for her to take a seat.

…He just hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass in the end.


	10. Daddy Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this one, Beyonce. 
> 
> For all of you that have complicated relationships with your fathers. Half-demon spawn or not.

Edelgard looks between the two of them—father and child—the stony gaze on Byleth’s face and then the softness in Jeralt’s eyes. They hadn’t said much to one another since he appeared on Byleth’s doorstep and Lucifer cheerfully left them to their own devices.

Jeralt had just been standing there in the doorway of the penthouse taking in the sight of his adult daughter and … just _who_ is this pretty young— _pregnant—_ lady at her side? He eyes how she’s pressed up against Byleth, holding her hand and staring back at Jeralt. And then Byleth—his _child_ —my how they’ve grown. Looks just like Sitri...

It’s only when Jeralt clears his throat and breaks the silence that Byleth finally snaps out of her reverie. Her face grows tight as if she’s trying to process something, looks at Edelgard for a minute, and then excuses her as Jeralt just stands there waiting for her reply.

Edelgard is left alone with Jeralt, not entirely sure how to introduce herself or … _continue_ with this conversation for that matter. They both watch Byleth disappear off in the direction of her room and Claude glances back and forth between Jeralt at the front door and Byleth, before following after her. Byleth’s bedroom door closes behind them. Silence. Edelgard clears her throat, rests her hands over her stomach.

“Uhm…” She begins, “Hello. I’m … Edelgard von Hresvelg. You must be … Byleth’s father, Jeralt.” Edelgard begins waving him in, “Please, come in. I’m sure Byleth will have a _wonderful_ explanation as to why she just disappeared so suddenly.”

Jeralt comes in as Edelgard instructs him and closes the door behind him, “Why _thank_ you, Edelgard.” He takes in the sight of the small young woman again and then looks at her stomach, “I’m sure she _will_.”

Edelgard fiddles with her fingers, “Uhm... it’s _nice_ to meet you, Mr. Eisner.” She looks up at Jeralt’s face and notices his gaze lingering on her stomach. Should she just bite the bullet and do it now? “I ... I’m Byleth’s fiancée.”

“Jeralt is just fine.” Jeralt smiles warmly, eyes descending to the ring on Edelgard’s ring finger, “And fiancée? I was _wondering_ why my ring was on that finger of yours.”

Edelgard nods. “Yes... well. I suppose a lot has happened in your absence hasn’t it?”

“I _suppose_ it has.”

A door reopens at the other end of the apartment and Claude’s hushed voice floats out from around the corner. Byleth is back… but _male_ this time, when he approaches Edelgard and Jeralt once again. Edelgard squints her eyes. The complexion across his nose and eyes was looking _awfully_ red.

“ _Byleth_ , _are_ _you okay?”_ Edelgard asks. It’s been awhile since they’ve needed to talk like this.

Byleth sniffs again— _my_ , they’d been doing so much crying in these past few months—and pretends as if he doesn’t hear the concern in Edelgard’s question, “ _I’m fine_.” He then turns his attention to Jeralt who doesn’t seem to even blink at the change in Byleth, “How … how are you _here_?”

“I’m kind of asking myself the same thing.” Jeralt responds. He raps his fingers against the counter of the island in the kitchen.

Byleth looks like he’s struggling to think of something to say. What should he even do? Hug Jeralt? Introduce Edelgard? Tell his father he’s about to be a _grandfather_? Explain what the last three thousand years were like growing up without the _human_ parental figure in his life? Pretend he wasn’t just hyperventilating and sobbing his eyes out in the room with Claude just a few minutes ago? _Dad_ , I...

“ _El... I ... I don’t know what to do.”_ Byleth admits to Edelgard.

Quick, El, you’re a _human_. You think of something. Just _what_ are you supposed to say to your human father after he’s been dead for the last three thousand or so years? Edelgard grabs Byleth’s hand. Family stuff, family _issues_. They were on her side of things not too long ago, weren’t they? Edelgard leans into Byleth, clasps one of his hands between hers and _smiles_ at Jeralt.

“Byleth. It’s been a while since the two of you have _seen_ each other, right?” Edelgard looks up at Byleth and then over at Jeralt who looks at her questioningly, “Why… don’t we get out of the house and go get a coffee?”

“ _Coffee_?” Jeralt asks. Didn’t Edelgard realize she was talking to a man who had died before its creation?

Edelgard nods, pulls at Byleth who silently looks down at her. “Yes. Its one of Byleth’s _favorites_.”

Claude, who had been hanging back to watch this whole exchange, comes up beside Byleth and slaps a hand against his shoulder, “Yeah, _coffee_. That’s an excellent idea, Edelgard. Get you guys out the _house_ , everyone can _catch_ up.” He shakes Byleth’s shoulder as if to tell him— _just follow Edelgard’s lead on this one. You’re a mess and not thinking straight._

Jeralt looks at Byleth who’s gone silent during this whole suggestion, “Byleth? …Would that be all right with you?”

Edelgard squeezes Byleth’s hand and brings him back to some semblance of reality again. He allows himself to be pushed forward by Claude and pulled toward the door by Edelgard. “Yeah… yeah, sure. Let’s get coffee.”

—

They're sitting in _Hellbucks_ , the off brand rendition of Starbucks that Hell so proudly boasts. Starbucks used to be down here a _long_ time ago… but when Hell stopped getting the exclusive release of the most basic of lattes year round— _the_ one and only, Pumpkin Spice Latte—Lucifer threw a fit and burned down every single one of the aforementioned coffee shops. _Hellbucks—_ the new and improved version of that shitty _ass_ Starbucks—took its place.

The trio is currently tucked into the back corner of the coffee shop. Jeralt has a rather ornate drink in front of him—a chocolate flavored drink, topped with whipped cream, chocolate chips and raspberry syrup—the new _lava_ Frappuccino. Byleth had opted for his usual black coffee and Edelgard has an iced bergamot tea in her hand.

Edelgard takes in the awkward silence between father and child and frowns. Byleth is sitting there, with _sunglasses_ on of all things, and still hasn’t said anything beyond pleasantries to Jeralt. Jeralt is bewildered by everything _new_ that surrounds him. Edelgard, poor, little pregnant, and human Edelgard, is the bridge trying to connect a half-demon adult who’s father never saw them grow up and a man, who’s soul has been suffering through mental turmoil for the last three thousand years. Maybe it would help if she had them … _draw_ their feelings?

Edelgard clears her throat, knocks her elbow against Byleth as if to tell him to _focus_ on what’s right in front of him, “So… Mr. Eisner…”.

Jeralt looks up at her, “ _Jeralt_ is just fine, Edelgard.” He told her this already. 

“Right, sorry. Jeralt.” Edelgard moves to link her hands with Byleth under the table, “…What exactly happened? As Byleth has said before… how are you _here_?”

Although Edelgard was trying to move the conversation along, Jeralt turns to Byleth instead and sends his answer in his child’s direction, “Are you just going to let your future wife do all the talking for you today? I raised you better than that, didn’t I?”

Byleth grabs at his coffee and frowns, “...It’s been a _long_ day, dad.”

“You’re telling me.” Jeralt replies, “Try waking up three thousand plus years into the future and finding everything has _changed_.”

Byleth pushes his stupid sunglasses up over his nose. Was he really trying to hide his identity at this point with Edelgard sitting so visibly next to him? “Yeah. I suppose that’s something, too.” Byleth frowns, “Did Luc tell you anything about … how things are now?”

“Luc?” Jeralt questions, winding the straw around in his drink.

“I can understand if you’re confused about terminology, it took me a while to get it down as well.” Edelgard takes a sip of her tea, “He means Lucifer. Satan. …The Devil.”

“ _He wouldn’t get that. The Devil, in the modern sense, didn’t really come about until Sothis was morphed into_ the _God_ _by the Bible and … ugh. Nevermind. This is too ridiculous.”_ Byleth finally takes off his sunglasses to massage the bridge of his nose. He was already getting a _little_ tired of constantly explaining all of this to Edelgard—was he going have to rehash _everything_ for Jeralt as well?

Jeralt, however, isn’t really looking for a historical explanation. He just wants to know who this _Luc_ character is. “You mean that big, hulking shirtless man that brought me to your living quarters?”

“Yes, him.” Byleth replies, “His name is Lucifer. Luc, for short.”

“I see.” Jeralt nods, “…Not so much, kid. Just that I was _free_ now, whatever that meant.”

Byleth swallows Jeralt’s words as he sips his coffee, “Do you remember what happened when you were sent down here in the first place?”

Jeralt shakes his head, “Can’t remember much. Just a bunch of foggy memories of you and your mother…” He looks at Byleth, “…Where _is_ your mother, Byleth?”

Edelgard plants her other hand on top of Byleth’s now and starts to rub circles around into his skin, “ _…You should tell him. Maybe save the conversation about the_ whole _truth for another day… but don’t lie to him, Byleth. Tell him that she’s…”_

“ _I know_.” Byleth lowers his gaze from Jeralt’s, “…Mom’s… gone, dad.”

Jeralt inhales, “I kind of expected as much when she wasn’t with you. How long has it been?”

“…About three hundred years.” Byleth replies.

Jeralt nods his head, a smile coming to those rough features, “So she was able to look after you all this time. That’s a relief.” He shakes his drink to dislodge some whipped cream from the top, “…And you, Byleth, you’re…”

“What… what do you want to know?” Byleth asks, “…You were kept away in prison for the last three thousand years. Mom looked after me as best she could. I … I’m …”

“Byleth is a King of Hell.” Edelgard offers, trying to clean up after Byleth’s sloppy manner of exposition. She couldn’t tell if Byleth was trying to be _modest—_ no, that wasn’t the case. Probably confused. He didn’t have much practice in the human parent department now did he? What was he even supposed to _say_?

Byleth turns to her and frowns at her, _“Would you_ stop _interrupting me?”_

 _“Would you_ learn _how to use your mouth_ _then_?” Edelgard regrets her word choice already when she sees the light in Byleth’s eyes slowly begin to turn on.

As if Byleth was returning to normal _just_ a little bit, he grins. “ _Oh, I already know how to use **that**. You know first hand, don’t you? You remember how **squirmy** you got the last time? I don’t think I’ve ever heard your voice crack like—_“

Edelgard gets up from the table and her sudden abrupt movement has Jeralt’s attention. There’s a darkness covering her features, but Byleth is _smiling_ for the first time since they’ve been in the coffee shop. She winces, “ _Jeralt_. I’m going to get some more _tea_.”

He looks down at the iced tea that’s still sitting half finished on the table, “…But, you haven’t finished your current one.”

“Yes, _well_.” She moves to kick Byleth under the table as he chances trying to sneak a hand under her dress, “I want a _different_ one.” And she walks away from the table without another word.

Jeralt watches her depart and then turns to Byleth, “…Is she okay?”

“Just fine.” Byleth nods, trying to keep his eyes level and _not_ look at Edelgard’s backside as she waddles away. … _Waddling_. Her gait was starting to get a little funny now. _Cute_.

“…As Edelgard was saying, you’re a … _king_?” Jeralt questions and gestures toward Byleth, “Is that why you’re … acting like a boy right now?”

 _Acting_? Is that what he still thought this was? Byleth frowns at his wording, “I thought you always preferred me in this way. Made things _easier_ for you.”

Jeralt is perplexed by Byleth’s assumptions. _Easier_? What part of having a half-demon child, when you were a _priest_ of the Order of Seiros, was _easy_? Then again, he had only been around when he was a child. Who knew how things had changed as Byleth got older. Jeralt shakes his head, “So you’ve sustained your abilities into adulthood?”

“Mostly, yes.” Byleth remarks. He leans forward on the table, shifting his mood just slightly. He wants to get away from the previous conversation topic. He looks up at Jeralt, his blue eyes earnest. “I’m sorry if I’ve been quiet… it’s just. You’re _here_. You’re not locked away in some prison cell reliving your last memories of me and mom over and over again.”

“I suppose that’s understandable.” Jeralt sips at his lava Frappuccino some more, “Consider how I must have felt seeing my child as an _adult_ with …” He pauses and turns to look over his shoulder at Edelgard who’s still standing in line to get her new cup of iced tea.

“…You have questions.”

“I may be an old soul in a new era, Byleth, but pregnancy has remained the same over the course of human history.” Jeralt says, “...She is with child, yes?”

“As clear as day.” Byleth picks up his rapidly cooling coffee and blanches. He _hates_ when it gets lukewarm like this.

“How far is she?” Jeralt asks.

“About four months.” Byleth answers, “We just went to get her checked up today. …Guess what, dad. You’re getting _two_ grandchildren in a couple of months.”

“ _Two_?” Jeralt questions, “She is carrying twins?”

Byleth finishes the rest of his coffee off and nearly gags. _Disgusting_. “Yeah. Twins. Two new babies to join the Eisner line.”

“And with your mother’s blood…” Jeralt strokes his chin in thought, “Edelgard … is a human, is she not?”

“One hundred percent. Currently carrying quarter demon spawn in that womb of hers.” Byleth chuckles, “…Which leads me to my next question.”

“Yes, Byleth?”

Byleth lowers his head to the table and when he looks back up, Jeralt notices that those features are … _strangely_ feminine now. She looks pained as she meets Jeralt’s eyes, “ _Dad_. What can you _tell_ me about demon and human pregnancies? You’ve got to be able to tell me something about what I should do in regards to El.” The pleading in her tone almost made Jeralt chuckle. Just _what_ had she been through with Edelgard?

“I can try, Byleth. But my situation was the exact reverse of what you’re experiencing now… with the _demon_ being the pregnant party. You know your mother had cravings for _raw_ meat with you? I was _terrified_.”

Byleth … actually _winces_ at that thought. “Raw… _meat_?”

Jeralt finishes his Frappuccino and shivers, “I came home one day to find her tearing into the carcass of a _lamb_. Blood was _everywhere_.”

 _Brutal, mom_. “Sounds … vicious.”

“It was.” Jeralt turns over his shoulder, “Is Edelgard almost done?”

Byleth nods off in the direction of the counter, “Looks like she’s finally ordering her tea.”

Jeralt turns an eye on Byleth, “…This one is special... isn’t she, Byleth? …I see she’s wearing my old ring.”

Byleth blushes slightly at her father’s comment, “Dad…”

“That ring _never_ left your mother’s hand. I had hoped that one day we would be able to pass it along to you when you found someone that you…” Jeralt smiles softly, “…She’s the _one_ , yes?”

“Yeah…” Byleth averts her gaze; not really up for discussing just what _exactly_ Edelgard _was—_ what she _meant_ to her—with her father just yet. 

Edelgard comes back over to the booth, her fresh cup of iced tea in her hands and a frown on her face. She plops down next to Byleth and her face scrunches up further, not evening waiting for Byleth to ask her what happened, “ _The absolute nerve of the fucking idiots that run this establishment. Telling me that they were out of_ ice _when I saw how full the stupid fucking icebox was.”_ She takes a sip of her iced tea, “ _Ice rationing. The thought is absolutely preposterous.”_

 _“Actually…”_ Byleth starts, but Edelgard just continues on.

 _“So_ I _told them that they were speaking to Edelgard von Hresvelg—the_ fiancée _of King Byleth—and told them that she_ demands _iced tea. Well, they sure changed their fucking tone after that.”_ Edelgard sneers, “ _The nerve_.”

Did… did Edelgard just do her first name _drop_? In _Hell_? Byleth has to rein in her laughter as Jeralt is just staring at them in their silence. “ _Look at_ you _, already threatening people with your status and we aren’t even officially married yet.”_

Jeralt clears his throat, “Is… everything okay?”

“Just fine, Jeralt.” Edelgard smiles at him, but mentally tunes back into Byleth, “… _I just noticed… you … changed. Did something happen? Were… were you able to talk?”_

 _“Yeah, we did. I think … I might want to get out of here and take him back to my place and talk some more though… is that okay?”_ Byleth asks.

“ _I think that would be for the best, actually.”_ Edelgard eyes Jeralt’s empty plastic cup, “So, Jeralt, what did you think of _coffee_?”

“That wasn’t coffee.” Byleth remarks, “That was sugary and fluffy _garbage_.”

Jeralt peers down at the plastic cup that formerly held his drink and shrugs, “…It was okay, I suppose. _Very_ sweet. I think I might have gotten a toothache to be quite honest…”

Byleth waves a hand, “Why don’t we head back to my place, dad? I can make you the _real_ stuff there.”

Edelgard nods and moves to stand up from the booth, “I think that would be a _great_ idea.”

“I think I might need a break first.” Jeralt remarks as he stands as well, “But returning to your home would be just fine, Byleth.”

—

They venture back to Byleth’s place, Byleth and Edelgard holding hands and Jeralt keeping pace beside them. The conversation is light, amicable. There’s a new addition to the family—two _new_ ones on the way. Jeralt never thought he would see Byleth—his only child—this _happy,_ despite his absence.

He observes the way she looks at Edelgard, soft and enamored … perhaps a _little_ more conveyed in that gaze of hers. But, it’s not in his nature to pry. And this woman… this _Edelgard_ … just who was she? He had spent all his time speaking with Byleth that he hadn’t gotten a chance to see who his future daughter-in-law was. …Maybe later, when they had time. …That’s all the really had now anyway, right? _Time_.

When they get back to Byleth’s penthouse, she lingers for a bit. She tells Edelgard that she’s going to stay down in Hell for a little while… she wants to spend some more time with Jeralt. Edelgard wouldn’t think of pulling Byleth away from her father so soon—it’s been _years_ , after all. And they had catching up to do… a _lot_ of catching up.

Byleth pulls her away into the bedroom, kisses her goodbye—she’ll be back first thing in the morning, that’s a _promise_. Edelgard merely smiles at her, chances a _tiny_ playful smack on Byleth’s ass for once, and tells her— _go, spend time with Jeralt_. Byleth blinks and looks at Edelgard. _What_ was that? …She sends Edelgard back up to Enbarr, scratching her head and wondering if Edelgard was entering a new phase in pregnancy weirdness.

Back in Enbarr, it’s almost nighttime and Edelgard is _exhausted_ from the events of the day. Spas in the doctor’s office, finding out she’s carrying twins, meeting Byleth’s _father—_ her future father-in-law. She just wants to take a hot bath and curl up with her armored teddy bear until Byleth comes back home to take its place. Edelgard collapses on her bed, taking a moment to just _rest_ before she gets up and heads for the bathroom. But, her phone starts vibrating in her hand and the universe has other plans for her tonight.

She rolls over to look at the interruption and sees that … she has a text message from _Dorothea_. Hm. They hadn’t really talked since the whole blow up at the restaurant that had everyone walking out and proclaiming that they were _done_ with their little group. Edelgard hovers her phone over her face so she can read the message— _down at that little café over by the lake and wanted to know if you wanted to join me … I wanted to talk about things_. Talk about … _things_? Edelgard chances a glance at the clock— _6:45PM._ She had time, right?

Edelgard sits up in bed and texts a response back to Dorothea— _sure, I’ll be there_. Would it just be the two of them? Or would the other girls be there as well? She gets off the bed and walks over to her closet to get changed into something more comfortable. …Something that doesn’t make this slowly growing _bump_ look any more pronounced than it needs to be. _No, I’m not ashamed of you babies, I **love** you. But Dorothea… doesn’t need to see me like this… not yet. You two probably remember what happened the last time mommy was with her… right? _As Edelgard places a hand on her stomach she thinks she feels that fluttering from before. Was that a _yes_?

Edelgard leaves the apartment dresses in a pair of joggers and an oversized flannel—she can’t really fit into her jeans like she used to anymore. …Maybe she should take Byleth up on her previous suggestion of going shopping. She would have to get new clothes soon… _maternity_ clothes. She shivers at the thought of it. She was a twenty six year old female and all of those clothes were just so… _boring_. Edelgard was resourceful, though. She could tear some up, dye them, pin them how she wanted. Whatever, she would think about it once Byleth came home.

She boards a train in the direction of the café that Dorothea is waiting at and arrives in a little under a half an hour. Dorothea is there—alone, thankfully—and sitting at a table in the back of the café with a bottle of wine on the table and a half eaten salad in front of her. Edelgard calls to her as she enters and she can see the trepidation written all over her best friend’s face as she approaches the table.

Edelgard pulls her chair out and sits down. A waiter approaches the table, hands her a menu and she halfheartedly looks it over. She sets it down and looks at Dorothea who is looking right back at her. Which one of them will speak first?

Dorothea pours herself a fresh glass of wine, “Eddy, I’m glad you came.”

“You’re alone, Dorothea.” Edelgard looks around them, “Did you come here by yourself?”

Dorothea shakes her head, “No. I was out with Bernadetta and Petra a little earlier. They both left though… had to go home and do work or something or other.” She raises the wine glass to her lips, “I wanted to see you, though.”

“Why didn't you _tell_ me you were all meeting up tonight?”

Dorothea sighs, “I figured you still needed space with … what’s going with you right now. Petra and Bernadetta both agreed as well. They had a feeling you would reach out when you were ready…” She takes a sip, “…I wasn’t waiting for that though. I wanted to talk to you. _Tonight_.”

Edelgard puts in her order and sits back in her chair, “To be quite honest, I haven’t really been thinking about that night at the restaurant all that much. I’ve been consumed with other things…”

“Like a _baby_.” Dorothea mutters.

Edelgard doesn’t bother correcting her— _babies, Dorothea—_ and just let’s things continue as they are, “Yes. That.”

Dorothea shakes her head, “I don’t _understand_ , Edelgard. How did this _happen_? I thought you were on birth control? Condoms? The _pullout_ method? How didn’t any of that cross your mind?”

Edelgard frowns at her crassness. The alcohol must have been helping things. She sips her water, “I haven’t been on birth control in _months_. And to be quite honest …I didn’t know it was possible.”

“What do you _mean_?”

“Byleth is a demon, Dorothea. And she’s already proven to me that things we humans _think_ about demons, angels, and the afterlife aren’t exactly completely true.”

“Humans get pregnant by demons all the time, though! Haven’t you ever seen _Devil’s Due_? _Rosemary’s Baby?_ Devil babies? Satanic cults? Witchcraft?” Dorothea leans forward across the table.

Edelgard frowns. She _doesn’t_ appreciate Dorothea speaking about her unborn children in this manner. They weren’t _devil_ babies. They were her and _Byleth’s_ babies. And they were going to be troublesome … and probably a _little_ devilish. But only _they_ could say that.

“ _Regardless_.” Edelgard starts through clenched teeth. Honestly, she didn’t really want to fight with her again tonight, “…Byleth and I… were able to conceive and now I’m walking around with proof of that.”

Dorothea collapses back into her chair and sighs, “Yeah. I can _see_ that. How far along are you anyway?”

“Four months. Starting my second trimester.”

“And… you’ve gone to the doctor and gotten checked out?”

Edelgard nods, “Just today. Went down to Hell. You know, magical children and all.”

Dorothea blinks. How could Edelgard speak about this like it was so … _normal_? She takes another sip of her wine, “…When are you due?”

“November.”

“I see.” Dorothea looks down into her wine glass, “…Did you do this _willingly_?”

“What do you _mean_ by that?” Edelgard holds her water glass in her hands.

“Just what I asked, Eddy.” Dorothea looks up at Edelgard now, “Byleth didn’t do anything, did she? Didn’t _force_ you to carry … what’s currently inside of you, did she? Cause if she did I’m—“

“Dorothea. _Please_.” This _must_ have been the alcohol working its magic. Was Dorothea _insane_? Had she really just suggested to Edelgard that Byleth had _forced_ her to… “Byleth. … _Byleth_ and I _love_ one another. And this baby … regardless of how it may have happened, is the reality of our lives now.”

“…Did you ever consider, you know, getting an abortion?”

Edelgard nods, “I did … but I couldn’t go through with it. I didn’t _want_ to go through with it.”

“What about your _future_?”

“What about _theirs_?” Edelgard snaps, gesturing toward her abdomen. She let’s a hand rest over the swell of her stomach.

Dorothea tilts her head to the side, “… _Theirs_?” She blinks once, twice—her eyes widen. “ _Eddy_. Are you having more than _one_?”

Edelgard mentally curses herself for not being more careful with her terminology, “That doesn’t matter. What matters now is that … that life has changed, Dorothea. And I’m sorry if you’re having a hard time with that. But… this is what it is.”

Dorothea shakes her head, “…When did I _lose_ you, Edelgard?”

“What do you mean?” Edelgard looks up to the waiter and thanks him as her food arrives. She pokes at the greenery on her plate, “I’m _right_ here.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Dorothea folds her arms over her chest, “…When did I become the last person to know _anything_ about you? Do you remember how things used to be? Do you remember how much you used to _confide_ in me?”

“Well, _yes_. Besides Hubert, you were the closest friend I had for the longest time.”

“Yeah… I _was_. Do you remember telling me about the first girl you kissed at that frat party in winter of sophomore year? That guy you _finally_ slept with after I spent months coaching you on how to properly seduce him? What was his name …Fronkinrand? Fergerband?” She scrunches her nose up, “Wasn’t he like… the son of some family friend or something?”

“ _Ferdinand_.” Edelgard shakes her head, “And, no. I actually _didn’t_ sleep with him.”

Dorothea’s mouth drops, “ _What_?”

Edelgard spears some raw spinach with her fork, “I just told you that so you would _finally_ get off of my back about it. Do you even know what it was _like_ for me back then with my family?”

“They’ve always mistreated you.” Dorothea says, “Even I know that.”

“Yes, well. I doubt they’ll be doing much more of that now that they’ve practically disowned me.” Edelgard can’t even find it in herself to be mad. She supposes she has Byleth to thank for that.

“…Is it because you’re having demon babies?”

“ _No_ , Dorothea.” Edelgard rolls her eyes, “At any rate, that’s all past. I’m tired of the past. I only want to focus on my present. The future.”

Dorothea sighs, takes another sip of her wine. “Edelgard. I feel like I barely know you anymore…”

“Maybe you never _did_.” Edelgard responds.

That _hurt_. She can see it in Dorothea’s eyes as she looks away from her. “…You know to be honest, I don’t think anyone does. Not truly, anyway.” Dorothea muses.

“ _Really_?” Edelgard asks.

“Yes.” Dorothea nods her head, “You’re always so hidden. Reserved. Somber. No one can ever tell what you’re truly thinking or feeling—or you _don’t_ let them get inside, get deep enough to ever really know.” She looks up at Edelgard, “But then this _Byleth_ —this demon woman—she comes along and suddenly she’s got you knocked up and you’re ready to spend the _rest_ of your life with her.”

What was Edelgard supposed to tell her? I’m sorry, Dorothea, but over three hundred years ago we were once lovers that tried to kill God? But, now that we’ve been reunited, we’re trying to take another stab at this thing? I’m not who I used to be, but she’s fine with that. But, really. She’s the _first_ person I’ve had in my life that has _never_ judged me for who I am underneath everything on the surface.

I feel _safe_ with her, I feel comfortable being who I _am_ with her—and I’ve _never_ had that before. Sure, she’s temperamental and I’m stubborn… but the two of us … the two of us _work_. And I don’t want to lose that now that I _have_ that. Even if we _did_ kind of rush the relationship by a couple of years with _twins_ on the way and a marriage looming in the distance— _whatever—_ they’d technically been together for over three hundred years at this point … _right_?

Edelgard lowers her gaze and sighs, “…There’s things about the two of us that you don’t know Dorothea. I told you about our past together… and who Byleth was and who I _used_ to be.”

“Just because you were lovers in the past _doesn’t_ mean you have to be lovers in the present.”

“I suppose not, but that’s past now, isn’t it?” Edelgard asks her, “I want to _be_ with Byleth. _Why_ does that matter to you so much?”

Dorothea just sinks into her chair and shakes her head, “It doesn’t matter now. It’s never mattered …” She pushes her plate away from her and pours the rest of the wine bottle into her glass. She downs half of it before speaking again, “I just want to know… why _I_ was never good enough.”

Edelgard sighs, “You _are_ good enough, Dorothea. Just … not for me in the way that you might have intended it to be.”

“You _really_ have a way of cheering a girl up when she’s down, huh, Eddy?”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Edelgard pushes her plate away, food half eaten and no longer hungry, “…I still want you in my life, Dorothea. Even if it’s going to take you some time to come to terms with this. I _want_ you around. As tumultuous as our friendship has been at times, I don’t want to lose you. Not to something like this.”

“It might take a while before I’m ready, you know?” Dorothea asks her. Her eyes descend to Edelgard’s abdomen, “It might take a _long_ time before I’m ready.”

“That’s okay.” Edelgard responds, “You deal with what you need to. I’m sure… I’m sure at some point in the future you and I can still talk. Regardless of whatever you feel for me that I can’t return in the same regard to you.”

Dorothea nods and finishes the rest of her wine, “…So that’s it then?”

“I guess it is.” Edelgard responds.

“Right. …Let’s get the check then.”

They pay for their meals and rise from the table. Edelgard has to hold Dorothea’s arm as she gets up a little too fast for her body to accommodate for the wine flowing through her blood. She giggles slightly, perhaps forgetting the droll mood from earlier and follows Edelgard out of the café and out onto the street. The night sky is clear when they step outside and there’s no one around on the sidewalk. Dorothea inhales the scent of a late spring night and sighs. So, _this_ was it. Edelgard was going to have her demon babies with her demon girlfriend and her chance to have her was… _gone_.

Perhaps this feeling is familiar to her. Edelgard finding her heart somewhere else and Dorothea watching her from afar—wishing, _yearning_ —that it was her instead. Edelgard had taken note, brought her into the fold with her other lover. But, it was never about Dorothea’s wants or pleasure—it was always about what _Edelgard_ wanted. And Dorothea had willingly obliged her, let herself be used, let herself be _second_. Maybe Byleth _had_ been right. It was Dorothea’s fault, wasn't it? She hadn’t shown Edelgard _had_ she? Hadn’t shown her that she _cared_ , too.

Edelgard is startled when Dorothea grabs her and presses their lips together in the darkness of the spring night. She grabs hold of Edelgard’s waist—was that a slight _baby bump_ she felt there?—making use of their height difference to keep her in an embrace just this _once_. She feels Edelgard resisting her, trying to pull away from this kiss, but Dorothea won’t relent. _Please, Edelgard, just this once. Just let me be the_ one.

When Edelgard finally does pull away, the look she gives Dorothea is one of … _pity_. This—what they _had—_ ended when Edelgard said farewell to Dorothea in _Machon_. Edelgard no longer possesses the blood of innocents on her hands—the eyes of a _lunatic_ driven and maddened by grief. Dorothea is no longer one of her ladies in waiting—trying to tend to those mental wounds that never seemed to heal. Neither of them is _who_ they are anymore. That kiss that Edelgard gave her—the one that Byleth couldn’t bring herself to watch—that was the last bit of _love_ that Dorothea would be privy to receive. Why didn’t she _know_ that by now?

Edelgard wordlessly turns away from her, finding no way to vocalize her thoughts on what just happened. Dorothea, drunk, high on her own personal gambles, watches at Edelgard continues off down the street and returns home. In the morning, she will process this… try to _rid_ herself of this. She won’t let Edelgard go, but she will let her _go_.

Dorothea closes her eyes, inhales the breeze that passes over her. The spring night is fresh.

Perhaps, a new beginning will await her in the morning.


	11. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, sweet and stupid. My, this just keeps getting longer. Ha, ten chapters my ass. This might just hit the same length of BotAD when I’m done.
> 
> Wanted a break before we get back into plot stuff. And by plot stuff, I mean emotional times. Cause that’s coming up soon. Not sad. Just … well, you’ll see. I actually sat down tonight to draft out the remaining chapters. If things change, you’ll see that chapter counter either go up or down when I get to it. Oh, look at that. We're at 18 now.
> 
> I also started writing the ending, even though it’s been floating around in my brain for a while. Like I had a loose idea for what the last chapter was going to contain and now it’s solidified. Oh, how my heart aches at the thought of ending this and leaving this universe behind. That’s why I’m writing more! Keeps you happy, keeps me happy, and the both of us from sobbing like idiots when it finally comes to an end.

Edelgard is staring at the ceiling of her room, arms clutching the armored teddy bear to her chest and a frown on her face. Today has been long … _too_ long. And she was trying to put it to rest… but she _just_ couldn’t get to sleep.

Her mind keeps drifting back to how the day began. Sitting around in heated pools and getting massages with Byleth, finding out she was carrying _twins_ —and maybe laughing a little at Byleth passing out from the news. …Learning about Byleth’s past… meeting _Jeralt._

And then… Dorothea, their talk… her _kissing_ Edelgard. She grimaces slightly and thinks she feels one of the babies flutter in agreement at her disgust. She rests a hand on her stomach now and rubs it— _baby, should we even tell your other mommy about this_? _Maybe not… Byleth would probably_ flip _if she knew_.

Edelgard sighs and looks to the empty space next to her in the bed. She rolls over and inhales the pillow that Byleth had been sleeping on previously and smiles— _still smells like her_. Kind of like … the outdoors and something like white musk and caramel. _Warm_. Edelgard happily rubs her face on the pillow and curls up on her side with the teddy bear still firmly held in her arms. Maybe she was starting to turn into a weirdo who was turned on by scents as well. Perhaps, she finally understood why Byleth was always sniffing her all the time.

She lies there for a minute, trying to go to sleep—but nothing happens. Her thoughts are drifting again. First, to Byleth and what she’s doing right now. Talking to Jeralt? Maybe they’ve gone out for drinks and she’s currently drunk off her ass. Happy that her father’s _finally_ back, not a mindless husk hanging around in the bowels of Hell. Oh, well. She wouldn’t care _too_ much if Byleth came back tanked. It was a time for celebration and Edelgard wasn’t going to take that away from her.

As she turns over on the pillow, her mind starts cycling back to her night with Dorothea again. The _force_ in which her best friend had kissed her had left her with a strange taste in her mouth… _literally_. What was Dorothea _thinking_ kissing her when she had been drinking? Was … fetal alcohol syndrome a _thing_ for demon babies?

Edelgard sighs again… it would be a while before things were normal between the two of them. Feels kind of weird not having her best friend here for every step of this pregnancy journey… but that’s just how things were. Just how they had to be for now.

Edelgard pushes herself up in bed, tucking some loose hair behind her ear and turns on the light on her nightstand. She grabs her phone and looks at the time. _2:46AM_. She had been lying in bed for the better part of two hours waiting for sleep to claim her. Reluctantly, she gets out of bed. Maybe she could go raid the kitchen or something.

She steps out into the living room and is greeted with the sound of _screams_ coming from the direction of Hubert’s room. Edelgard wrinkles her nose as she pauses in the darkened room and listens for a moment. He’s been bringing a lot of _friends_ home lately, hasn’t he? All of these buxom woman with barely any clothes on, and in _pairs,_ at that. Was he going through a stripper phase? She peers down at her stomach and frowns again. This was _not_ a proper environment for a baby, Uncle Hubert. Maybe he was just trying to get back at her and Byleth for their constant noise making.

Edelgard proceeds to raid the fridge and see what she and the two little ones can possibly get into for the night. Hm, Byleth’s lasagna from Thursday night? The Chinese takeout from Friday morning? Ice cream? Frozen pizza? Somehow it _all_ sounds good. The babies flutter around in agreement. She settles on a carton of ice cream— _not_ salted caramel—and proceeds to dig in for the night. Edelgard listens to more of the thumping and screaming coming from Hubert’s room and places a hand over her stomach— _Don't listen to that, babies. You’re too young to know what that is just yet. …Even though… you probably hear enough of it from mommy and daddy…_

The sudden opening of the hallway closet door, suitcases falling over, and a loud thud hitting the floor nearly startles her to the point that she almost drops her spoon. Edelgard cautiously peers her way out of the kitchen and sees Byleth lying face first down on the floor, spread eagle and not moving in the dark. _Well_ , she was home early. Edelgard feels a happy warmth in her chest as she sets her ice cream down on the counter and almost runs over to the hallway closet.

Byleth’s shoulders are shaking, but she’s not making any sound. She picks her head up, her eyes unfocused and red, and then lets it hit the floor again. _My_ , the world was spinning a bit too much for her right now. And her head… she thinks she might have broken something when she hit the floor. Did she have a _concussion_? She’d been falling on her head a little bit too much today… better be careful about that. She was about to be a _parent_ soon.

However, the sound of a voice— _her favorite voice—_ is enough to clear the fog of her drunken brain. Soft and elegant, sent her heart soaring whenever she heard it. “Byleth?” Oh, _El_ was up, too?

Byleth tries picking her head up again when she hears the sound of tiny footsteps pattering across the living room, and over to where she’s currently lying on the ground. The sound of— _FUCK ME DEMOOONNN KNIIIGHHHTTTTTT—_ escapes from Hubert’s closed door and Byleth really starts giggling now. What was _wrong_ with the occupants of this apartment?

Byleth turns her gaze up to Edelgard when she sees her bare feet stop near her head. A lecherous grin comes to her face at the sight of Edelgard in those _teeny_ tiny pajama shorts she was always so fond of. Those milky white thighs were looking _extra_ plump lately. And her t-shirts… it’s almost comical how they don’t fit anymore. Oh, she just wants to _bury_ her face in Edelgard’s tits—were they going to _keep_ getting bigger? And, oh, just look at that little _bump_ that she’s sporting now. Byleth licks her lips. _Mmm_ , she did _that_ to El... didn't she?

If Byleth could pick herself up off the floor without falling back down, she would be all over her, rubbing her head like a possessive lunatic against Edelgard’s stomach. Probably would have Edelgard bent over the arm of the couch doing something _else_ that she was so fond of.

“There’s my _woman_.” Byleth grins at her, licking her tongue over a pronounced fang.

“There’s my _demon_.” Edelgard replies as she sits down beside Byleth, “…Are you okay? You look … _drunk_.”

Byleth nods her head, “Oh, I _am._ ”

“Is this… a _good_ drunk? Or did … things get a little heavier after I left?” Edelgard asks, trying to assess how she should help out tonight.

Byleth turns over onto her back and looks up at Edelgard, “A _very_ good drunk.” She tilts her head up, “And it would be even better if you could _help_ me up?”

Edelgard nods and kneels slightly, extending both hands to Byleth. Byleth lets Edelgard help her to her feet and nearly falls on top of her as she adjusts to standing upright again—one of her boots had come off in the process of her falling down. Edelgard is about to ask her something when Byleth grips her face in her hands and pulls Edelgard in for a _proper_ greeting. Byleth’s tongue pries her mouth open and her hands are on Edelgard’s ass, gripping her with two very _tight_ firm hands.

Edelgard startles as Byleth’s fangs are now grazing her neck and she bites down— _hard_. The _screaming_ and bed rocking from Hubert’s room is still growing strong. “ _Byleth_.”

Byleth lashes her tongue over the bite and then looks at Edelgard, “Lucifer, _look_ at you. I want to _fuck_ you tonight.” Byleth drunkenly slurs, “I wanna fuck you _every_ night.”

“Yes, Byleth. I _know_ that.”

“But, I think _Hubert—“_ She hiccups and wobbles slightly, “—is doing enough of that.”

Edelgard shakes her head and massages the bridge of her nose. Why was everyone in this house always so _horny_ all the damn time? She looks up at Byleth, “Do you want to go to bed? I think if you let go of me right now you might fall over again.”

Byleth nods her head and smiles again, “ _Yes_ , please.”

Edelgard dislodges Byleth’s grabby hands from her ass and slowly wraps her arm around Byleth’s waist to guide her back across the living room and in the direction of Edelgard’s room. Byleth nearly falls over again as she stumbles into the couch and Edelgard yelps— _Would you be **careful**? I’m carrying important cargo here. _Byleth mumbles a drunken apology— _sorry, babies_.

Byleth immediately collapses onto the bed and Edelgard leans over to help pull her other boot off. Edelgard sighs as she takes in the sight of the drunken mess before her— _where_ was the leather jacket she was so attached to? Her jeans have new rips on them across the knees and she’s got her shirt refashioned like a damn halter-top.

“What in the _world_ were you doing down there tonight?”

“Took Dad hunting in the wilderness of Hell.” Byleth answers, closing her eyes and languishing in the softness and familiar smells of Edelgard’s room, “Got attacked by some hellhounds. Damn, I forgot how _vicious_ those things can be.”

“You. And Jeralt. Went hunting. In _Hell_?” Edelgard asks in disbelief.

“Shit was _lit._ ” Byleth opens her eyes, excitement gracing her features; “I already told you before that hunting was kind of our thing when I was a kid. Well this _shit_ was _way_ better.”

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Edelgard chuckles at Byleth’s excitement, “…But why are you back so _early_?”

“Because.” Byleth replies, rolling over and burying her face in the covers, “I started thinking about _you_.”

“Aren’t you _always_ thinking about me?” Edelgard asks, running a hand through Byleth’s tangled hair. _Ew_ , another _dead_ demon fly was currently lodged into one of her bangs. Edelgard swats at it and it poofs away.

“Yeah.” Byleth answers dreamily, “ _You_ and the _babies_ and _us_.”

Edelgard pats her on the head, “…How did you get so drunk?”

“Went to the bar after we got our asses kicked enough.” Byleth answers, “Claude was there, too. And Purson and Balam also joined us for the night. Played beer pong—my dad kicked my _ass_.”

The sheer blasphemy. A _priest_? Playing _beer_ pong with his half-demon child and a bunch of high ranking demons? Edelgard just laughs again, “I’m glad you had fun.”

“Yeah…” Byleth wiggles slightly, “I wanna have fun with _you_ right now though. But, I’d probably get whisky dick… _literally._ And that would be embarrassin’.”

Edelgard pats her head again, “That’s okay. You can have fun with me later.”

“That’s a promise, _yeah_?” Byleth giggles like a little child. She picks her head up and turns it so she can look at Edelgard, but her eyes are still closed. Probably because the room was spinning too much. “E… Edelgard?”

“ _Yes_ , Byleth?”

“El, I _loovveeee_ you.” Byleth moans, “I wuvvvvv _youuuu_ , Edwelgwad vwon Hwesvwelg.”

“I love you, too… Byweth… Ei… Eiw…esner…?” Edelgard says, hating herself for the stupidity of using a baby voice to reply to Byleth’s drunken declarations of love, “God, Byleth. What were you _drinking_ tonight?”

“Whisky. I told _you_ , I’d probably get whisky dick if we had sex tonight. You know, for being a former priest, my dad can _drink._ ” Byleth’s eyes go wide at the memory of trying to keep pace with the sheer amount of alcohol that Jeralt had consumed that night, “And heeee… can _hold_ his liquor.” A hiccup. Her stomach lurches. Oh, that _wasn’t_ good. “Better than I can at least.”

“I see.” Edelgard rubs a hand across Byleth’s face and leans in to kiss her on the cheek, “Let’s get you ready for bed, huh?”

“But I want to _talk_ to you some more. About _me_ … and _dad_ … and _you_ … and how _happy_ I am right now.” Byleth swallows and holds back another push of her esophagus against the back of her throat. She should really get up… tell Edelgard she has to go to the bathroom or something.

Edelgard smiles, “You can do that. I promise. But you look like you’re on the verge of passing out … or throwing …” She winces when she sees Byleth open her eyes and press a hand to her mouth, “…Byleth, maybe we should get you—“

“El, _I’m_ —“

Edelgard has no time to react as Byleth rolls over and proceeds to puke bright orange right into her lap.

—

The sheets, as well as Edelgard’s clothes, from last night are discarded on the floor and the windows have remained open to air out the smell of vomit from Edelgard’s room. They slept on a bare mattress, Edelgard too tired to try and remake the bed and Byleth too comatose and hung-over to even _move_. At least the puke missed Mr. Armored Teddy Bear. …Byleth might have really got maimed if she ruined that.

Edelgard pats Byleth’s head softly as she sees two bleary blue eyes peer up at her in the morning. She looks _wrecked_. Not in the emotionally tortured way, in the— _why the fuck did I drink thirty shots last night, I’m not one thousand anymore—_ kind of way. Byleth presses her face into the warm skin of Edelgard’s chest and groans. How was she even _conscious_ right now?

“Hey, _chatterbox_.” Edelgard greets her. Oh, even with how much Byleth _loves_ that voice, it _hurts_ to hear her right now, “Looks like you’re still with us.”

Byleth groans, “I want to _die_.”

“You’ve already tried doing _that_ before.”

“Well, let it come _again_.” Byleth mutters. She feels Edelgard massage her head with her tiny hands and sighs. That helped… a _little,_ “Fuck… how did I even get back here last night?”

Edelgard chuckles, “You mean you don’t remember falling through the closet last night? Proclaiming how much you wanted to have sex with me, but didn’t want to embarrass yourself with whisky dick?”

Byleth groans again, “I did _not_ say that.”

“Oh, but you _did_.” Edelgard says, “Couldn’t complain though. You were quite happy last night. Even if …” Her eyes trail to the discarded sheets and her pajamas on the floor of her bedroom. “…You threw up everywhere.”

Byleth winces, “…Is that why you’re only in your panties right now? Not that I don’t enjoy the view, but you’re usually a little more … _covered_ up than this, you know?”

Edelgard shrugs, “Figured I could give you a nicer pillow to sleep on last night.”

“What a _sweetheart_.” Byleth mutters, nuzzling her face into Edelgard’s chest. Strangely enough, her scent was helping to combat the throbbing currently occurring in Byleth’s head. And vomit … _ugh,_ the smell. “…We should really get up and clean this mess up.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Edelgard pats her head softly, “But you looked so pitiful, I decided I would let you rest.”

Byleth pushes herself up off of Edelgard’s chest and groans as she takes in the sight of the sheets on the floor, “ _Ugh_.”

“That’s all you.” Edelgard replies mirthfully as she turns over and gets out of bed. “I’m going to go take a shower. …You’re welcome to join me if you would like. Get you some coffee and food in that stomach of yours… and then we can deal with this mess.”

“I’m sorry, El…” Byleth mutters and stumbles her way off the bed.

Edelgard shrugs, “It happens.”

Edelgard puts a shirt on for the sake of decency as she drags Byleth out of the bedroom and in the direction of the shower. The noise from Hubert’s room … is still going strong into the morning. However the female screams have died down to more of a pained moan of— _oh fuck, my demon knight I can’t_ take _this_ anymore, _but I want mooorrreeeee._ Byleth is _impressed._ That man had _stamina._

They take a bath because Byleth is too delirious to stand up for longer than five minutes in the shower. The tub is cramped, so Byleth kind of just sits on one end with her knees drawn up to her chest while Edelgard sits behind her and washes her hair for her. Oh, the massaging of those tiny fingers on her scalp as she sits in the heated water feels _heavenly_ right now. Edelgard remarks that she feels like an overgrown child and Byleth admits that she _is_ one. Edelgard doesn’t refute that.

Byleth makes coffee, Edelgard cooks them breakfast. They sit down in front of the TV and mindlessly watch some _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ rerun. Edelgard thinks she sees Byleth getting teary over there— _why_ would they cancel such a good thing? Byleth resists the urge to dab at her eyes as Kim brings a tissue up to wipe her own. Things would _never_ be the same. _Literally._

They change the sheets. Byleth has to struggle to concentrate and summon her demon servants to clean up the mess from last night. Edelgard almost protests—she can _do_ it. Byleth merely drags her back into bed and shakes her head. _No_ , El. That’s what the help was for.

It’s still early morning as they get back into bed. Byleth has her head pressed to Edelgard’s shoulder, her throbbing headache somewhat relaxed. But she wants to sleep some more now that she’s freshly bathed and her stomach is full. Edelgard is fiddling with her phone, checking her messages to see if she’s gotten correspondence from anyone over the course of the morning. Seeing if a certain _someone_ has finally come to their senses and apologized for what they did last night.

Her phone dings and she sees the name. _Ah_. Right on time. Edelgard opens the message and browses its contents. _Morning, Eddy. Just wanted to say thanks for meeting up with me last night. Sorry if things got a little too out of hand. Hope you’re well. I’ll be in touch_. Hm, short and sweet. What should Edelgard even say in her reply?

“Who’s that?” Byleth asks sleepily.

“Dorothea.” Edelgard replies as she’s typing out her reply. _That’s okay. I’ll be waiting when you’re ready to talk. Stay well, Dorothea._ That should do it. Not too vague. Not too accusatory. It wasn’t _really_ okay. The whole kissing thing… but Edelgard could let it go. She didn’t want to hold on to this.

Byleth’s interest is piqued, “You two talking again?”

“I saw her last night.” Edelgard replies, setting her phone off to the side on her nightstand.

“You _did_?” Byleth asks. “How did that ago?”

“We… talked about some things. Talked about you, and me, and us and the baby… _babies_.” Edelgard replies, “She seemed to have some concerns that I was _throwing_ away my future. I told her that it was none of her business really.” She pats her stomach, “…These two deserve a future as much as anyone out there.”

Byleth closes her eyes and rests her forehead on Edelgard’s arm, “…Yeah… _future_. Speaking of the future, you put in your leave for school yet?”

“Yeah.” Edelgard replies, “It’s good for a year. The department … was a little surprised. I told them I was leaving for _medical_ reasons. Maybe they think I’m just depressed or something. I don’t know. I don’t care.”

“I mean… that’s not too far off from the truth, isn’t it?” Byleth asks.

Edelgard shrugs, “What’s someone worrying about my mental health again? Wouldn’t be the first time, probably won’t be the last.”

Byleth nods. _Right_. Edelgard’s mental health. There hadn’t really been anything _too_ alarming in their time together… but she’d have to keep an _eye_ on that. Just in case anything ever _did_ happen again. “…You were saying though. About Dorothea?”

Edelgard sinks down onto her pillow and shrugs, “It was nothing, really, Byleth. She talked about how she thought she was losing me and we started talking about the past again. I might have told her that … she never really _knew_ me and I know that must have hurt.”

“I mean… you two have been friends for a while now haven’t you?”

“Since freshman year of college.” Edelgard replies, turning to look at Byleth, “Have I ever told you how the two of us met?”

“No. Not really. She was just always _there_ when I met you again.” Just like in the past.

Edelgard folds her arms over one another, “College roommates. I couldn’t stand her when I first met her. Always singing. Too outgoing. She was always into _everything_ of mine and I just wanted to have some damn privacy for once in my life.” She peers down at Byleth; “We ended up getting drunk one night in our first semester. Had a bonding session. Found out we had a lot more in common than I previously thought. I … slowly started opening up to her.”

Byleth nods along. _Jeez_ , was this going to be another one of those girl talk things like they had at the bar that night? “Things in common?”

“For all her talk of attracting the attention of various… _suitors_ , Dorothea is surprisingly just as awkward in matters of love and attraction as I am.” Edelgard admits, “I mean … used to be at least.”

Byleth raises her eyebrows suggestively, “Guess you don’t have to worry about that anymore now do you?”

“I suppose _not_.” Edelgard replies, “At any rate. I found it comforting that I wasn’t alone in those things. We eventually began hanging out more… _talking_ more. I never had many girl friends—if at all—growing up so I had a lot of catching up to do when Dorothea became my friend… my _best_ friend.”

“I know I told you that _my_ childhood was lonely, but what did you do for friends as a child, El?”

Edelgard shook her head, “I didn’t have any. Everyone thought me too weird to even talk to. I spent a good deal of my time on the playground in elementary school just … drawing.” Her face darkens at the thought of a memory from the past and she closes her eyes, “I’m sorry… I’m just remembering something.”

“Your uncle?” Byleth asks, picking up on the look on her face. There’s a _certain_ one that Edelgard always gets when _Volkhard_ is concerned.

“When he learned of my social ineptitudes at school, he … tried to _dissuade_ me from drawing to combat that. I’ll leave it at that.” Edelgard replies, though she thinks Byleth already knows the truth behind what exactly he did as a manner of _dissuasion._ “At any rate, I didn’t have friends until Hubert came along in high school. So … to become friends with someone—and a _girl_ at that—it was all new to me.”

“Shopping? Telling each other secrets and giggling about boys underneath the sheets of your bed?” Byleth teases her.

“It’s _more_ than that.” Edelgard lightly biffs her on the arm, “I’ve already told you this before.”

“Yes, you have.”

“At _any_ rate. She …” Edelgard fiddles with her hands and looks down at Byleth with a slightly worried expression. She _should_ tell Byleth. She was always going on about honesty when it came to their relationship—she _wasn’t_ a hypocrite.

“She…?” Byleth’s forehead furrows, ready to pounce. “Did something happen, El? Did she call you fat again? Do I have to go tear her to shreds?” 

“No.” Edelgard shakes her head, “She … _kissed_ me last night.”

Byleth blinks. “… _What._ ”

Edelgard nods, “We talked about her feelings for me. In whatever vague way that that confession came out. I told her that she would have to get over what she felt for me.” She looks down at Byleth, “That I was with _you_ and that whatever Dorothea felt for me wasn’t going to come true in this lifetime.”

“Like before…” Byleth mutters under her breath.

“…What?” Edelgard asks, latching on to Byleth’s mutterings.

Byleth shakes her head. “It’s nothing.”

“ _No_. You just said _like_ before.” Edelgard narrows her eyes at Byleth, “Spit it out, Byleth. What is it _this_ time?”

Byleth sighs, “You really wanna hear more past stuff? I thought you were tired of that shit.”

“I want to _know_ about Dorothea. Do you know something about her, _too_ , in the past?”

Byleth sucks her teeth, “It’s … I don’t have any confirmation of it really. I can only guess, to be honest. You know, with _Hubert_ being here with you… just like in the past. I’ve been thinking for a while now that that group of girls you call your _friends_ are reincarnated bits from back then as well.”

“...What do you mean by that?”

“You had a court back in ye olden times.” Byleth replies, “In that court, you had some ladies-in-wearing or whatever the hell they’re called. Three of them, in fact. Three of them that _act_ and _look_ very much like the three friends you find yourself attached to in the present day.”

Edelgard snorts, “You’re telling me when I was running around being an angry vampire princess, that Dorothea, Petra and Bernadetta were _right_ there with me?”

“I said I _suspect_ , I don't know for sure. And honestly, I don’t care enough to drop into Purgatory to check their records.”

“But you could… if I wanted you to, right?”

“ _Yes_ , El.” Byleth leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips, “I would do that for your cute little pregnant ass.” She would do _anything_ really if Edelgard wished it of her.

“Right.” Edelgard muses, “So… Dorothea. What can you tell me about her in the past?”

Byleth looks at Edelgard. She _really_ doesn’t want to get into this. But, Edelgard was curious and she guesses… she _should_ tell her. “You two were a thing in the past.”

“ _Seriously_?”

“Yeah.” Byleth replies, “Probably why she’s so stuck on you now. Guess feelings don’t fade. _I_ should know first hand.”

“Yes, but you didn’t _die_ and get reincarnated into someone different.” Edelgard reminds her.

Byleth shrugs, “Who’s asking for specifics here?”

Edelgard sighs, “ _Anyway_. I thought _we_ were a thing in the past.”

“We were. We _are._ ” Byleth smiles, pushing her tongue against a fang, “Dorothea came along before I ever did. Then when I did… she kind of got pushed to the side because you were so _obviously_ attracted to only the best—“

“Byleth. Story, please.”

“Okay, _okay_. I mean you two still _did_ stuff when I was there. Hell, she sometimes joined in when the mood was right.” Byleth grins, “We were _nasty_ in the past. You know that, right?”

“Please. I _don’t_ want to know.” Edelgard feels a blush coming to her face. She ponders the new information Byleth has told her for a moment. “I guess it all makes sense then.”

“Guess _so_.” Was this conversation _done_ now? Really, Byleth was _tired_ of talking about Dorothea at this point.

“…You’re not _mad_ … that that happened, are you?” She looks at Byleth, “She was drunk and I wasn’t quick enough to really gauge where she was going. I didn’t even _think_ —“

“Are _you_ mad that it happened?”

“I pitied her more than anything else in that moment.” Edelgard raises her eyes to gaze at Byleth’s tired ones, “She’ll just have to deal with it the best she can.”

“Good.” Byleth throws an arm over Edelgard and pulls her in close. She closes her eyes and settles back into the bed. “Now if we’re _done_ talking about this mess, I want to get some more _rest_.”

Edelgard peers up at Byleth, “You’re really … not mad?”

Byleth opens one eye and peers down at Edelgard, “Edelgard, my _love._ Who’s the one that’s currently got you walking around with the physical manifestation of their relationship for the world to see?”

Edelgard frowns as Byleth starts chuckling at her, “I _suppose_ you’re right.”

“Dorothea will come to her own conclusions on her own time. You focus on you right now.” Byleth gives her a squeeze; “Your current focus right now should be those two troublemakers inside of you and the perverted demon king you share your bed with at night.”

“…Yes, and those three are a handful _enough_.” Edelgard closes her eyes and shakes her head. But, _Gods_ , if she didn’t love it.

“Aren’t we though?”

Edelgard shifts, snuggles her way into the crook of Byleth's neck and Byleth slings an arm around her hips. They lapse into quiet again, content with the moment as it is. A moment of reprieve before the next thing comes their way. What would _that_ be?—Byleth sleepily wonders as she feels Edelgard slowly settle into sleep beside her. 

As Edelgard and Byleth fall asleep again, on the other side of the apartment, Hubert's door finally opens. Three succubus all trail out, spent and _exhausted_ from their night. Hubert smiles devilishly at them, resting against the archway of his bedroom. 

_See you next week, ladies._


	12. June Flowers

It’s a lazy Tuesday afternoon and Edelgard has plans to meet up with Dimitri today.

Byleth has plans, too. She had to drop into Hell to sit in on a meeting at Flayn’s _behest_ —she wanted Byleth’s opinion on a new idea she had on restoring order to Lucifer’s inner court—whatever _that_ was. Byleth had agreed wholeheartedly, it has been a while since she dabbled in something _devilish_ and she knew Flayn’s plans were probably bordering on that.

Byleth kisses Edelgard goodbye at the door as she’s leaving for her lunch with Dimitri and pauses for a minute. What are you going to tell him about … _that_? Edelgard looks at her stomach and shrugs. She’s showing now, can’t hide the truth anymore—she’ll think of _something_. Edelgard locks the door to the apartment just as Byleth let’s herself through the hallway closet.

Edelgard arrives before Dimitri, but the restaurant is packed as she steps up to the hostess and requests a table. She looks behind her… there’s really nowhere for her to sit as she waits. Her feet were a _little_ sore… and even though she’s not that big, having two little buns in the oven was starting to make her lower back a little achier than usual.

She resigns herself to leaning against the wall, holding her purse in two hands in front of her, when a young man taps on her shoulder and gestures toward an empty seat—a _beautiful_ pregnant woman such as herself shouldn’t have to stand after all. Hm, maybe this pregnancy thing came with some _perks_ after all. 

Dimitri arrives a few minutes before their table is called and doesn’t quite notice Edelgard sitting near the door as he comes into the restaurant. He doesn’t look all that shocked when he sees her sitting there in her red maxi-dress, hair pulled away from her face and piled up on top of her head. Just… _curious_.

It’s been … what? About five months since he last saw her? What had she been up to since _then_? Edelgard is all smiles when the hostess informs them that their table is ready and gestures for them to follow her. Oh, the _conversation_ that was about to be had. 

Edelgard slides into her side of the booth and drops her handbag to the side. Dimitri mimics the same motion on the other side of the booth… except he doesn’t have a handbag. Neither of them pick of a menu just yet. They just kind of stare at one another. Edelgard is the first to speak; she has the biggest news to discuss, of course.

“Dimitri.” She begins, “It’s been awhile.”

“Indeed it has, Edelgard.” He makes an effort to keep his eyes level with her face, “What have _you_ been up to?”

Edelgard smiles demurely at him, “ _Things_ … here and there. I just finished up the semester at school. Just working now.” She leans forward on the table and picks up her menu, “And yourself? You’re looking well… _better_ than the last time I saw you.”

Dimitri nods his head, “Yes, well. I’ve moved out of our parents house and have a place of my own now.”

“Dimitri, that’s great.”

“…I didn’t choose to do so willingly.” Dimitri frowns into his glass, “I left… I _had_ to leave.”

“Did something happen?” Edelgard asks, raising her eyebrows. 

“Your _mother_ … she …” Dimitri shakes his head, “I don’t blame you for keeping your distance all these years, Edelgard. Forgive me for saying this, but, that woman … it’s almost as if she’s possessed by a _devil_.”

Edelgard pauses in thought. Maybe her mother _was_. She should ask Byleth to check for her one of these days. “What … what did she do?”

“What _doesn’t_ she do?” Dimtri frowns, “I honestly don’t know how my father…”

“Can stay married to her?” Edelgard asks, “You and me both.”

“Enough about that, though.” Dimtiri clears his throat, “It would appear that you have _additional_ news that you’ve yet to share with me.”

Edelgard nods. Ah, the elephant in the room… or in her stomach. Her babies weren’t _elephants_ … even though they made her feel like one from time to time. She places a hand on her stomach and leans forward, “…Surprise?”

“You’re … _pregnant_?” Dimitri asks, trying to keep the surprise out of his register, “How… Edelgard, its barely been half a year since I’ve last seen you. How … how did this _happen_?”

Edelgard frowns. Better get used to this line of questioning from here on out whenever she was seeing someone she hadn’t in the last couple of months. “I’m with someone now. And things happened. And _here_ we are.”

“The relationship is stable, then?” Dimitri asks, “…This isn’t a _crisis_ of some sort, is it? You are supported? You _aren’t_ doing this alone?”

“Gods, Dimitri, _no_.” Edelgard smiles, “…To be quite honest, they wanted this more than I did in the beginning.”

“But, you have a future to consider.”

“Yeah, but …” Edelgard starts rubbing her stomach affectionately, “…I have _theirs_ to consider as well.”

“ _Theirs_?” Dimitri’s eyebrows go higher up on his head.

Edelgard has the audacity to chuckle. Really, this entire situation was _hilarious_ at this point. Her. Byleth. Demons. Babies. Who _wouldn’t_ laugh at how ridiculous her life had become in just a year, “…Twins, Dimitri.” 

“My, _word_ …” Dimitri turns to put in his order with the waiter who’s now arrived at their table. Edelgard does the same, “How… how far along are you?”

“Mmm, must be about five or so months now.” Edelgard thinks to herself, “…Multiples show a little earlier though.”

“You are indeed still _tiny_ , Edelgard.”

“Am I?” Edelgard laughs now, “Haven’t really noticed with the extra weight I’ve been carrying around as of late.”

Dimitri’s expression grows pensive, “...Does your mother know?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “Haven’t spoken to her since that night up at the house. Besides, she _knows_ the father. Wouldn’t really care if she _approved_ either way, though. I’m tired of them… “

“ _Will_ you tell her?”

“If I feel like it.” Edelgard replies, “She’s probably still mourning my uncle’s death, knowing how dramatic she is. Do you really think she needs to know that her only daughter is _pregnant_ right now?”

“Probably would find some way to make it all about her, wouldn’t she?”

“I don’t want my unborn children around that.” Edelgard shakes her head, “I want … I want them to grow up with _love_ , Dimitri.”

“…As I’m sure you will most certainly give them…” Dimitri rubs at his chin in thought, “…Does that mean I’m an _…uncle_?”

Edelgard smiles, “Of _course.”_

A soft smile comes to Dimtri’s features, “Uncle Dimtri, huh?”

Edelgard giggles, “Sounds kind of cute, doesn’t it?”

Dimitri nods and proceeds to change the direction of the conversation, “…Edelgard, about the father. I want to _meet_ him.” There’s a sense of overprotectiveness in his tone, “I want… I want to make sure this is a relationship that’s _safe_ for you, Edelgard. I want to know that you’re going to be well taken care of … and I don’t have to worry about you. …If that’s all right with you?”

Edelgard bites her lip for a minute and then nods in agreement, “Yes, of course.” 

“Good.” Dimitri’s gaze lowers, “… _Twins,_ Edelgard. Of all things.” 

“Couldn’t believe it myself when I heard it.” She takes a sip of her water, “Their _father_ passed out when he heard the news.”

“Must have been _quite_ the shock.”

“Oh,” Edelgard looks up as their waiter approaches the table with their food, “It was. For _him_ at least.”

—

April showers …bring May flowers… and I hope June brings… _you_. 

Well, not yet. The babies weren’t due to arrive until November, so Byleth and Edelgard had loads of time to still run around and try and get their shit together before their arrival.

They were doing their best— _trying_ at the very least. At least Jeralt is there to expound his endless amounts of sage wisdom on demon and human relations to Byleth over drinks down in Hell. She returns to Edelgard— _mostly_ sober—to tell her all the _wonderful_ things she’s finding out about her own conception. _Hey, El, you know how crazy the babies have been acting with the magic shenanigans? Well, did you know I was setting fire to shit when **I** was still in the womb? Let’s hope the kids don’t ever resort to that kind of mayhem, huh? _Fire? Let’s just say Edelgard … _wasn’t_ as amused as her excitable demon wife was at the prospect.

Spring was slowly giving way to the haze of a steamy summer, and in Enbarr, those were hot, humid, and _miserable_. And for Edelgard, being pregnant with twins and an overly affectionate demon that was always cuddling her to death at night, it was certainly just that— _miserable_. She suggests turning her bedroom into an icebox one night as Byleth lies at her side, covering her face with kisses and Byleth _almost_ takes her up on the suggestion. _What_? They did that all the time in Hell when the AC was broken. Well this _isn’t_ Hell, Byleth. _Fuck_. 

The days roll on. Edelgard finishes up the semester, Byleth does nothing with her time but _stare_ at Edelgard, and Hubert … _Hubert_ continues his party train of succubus that _never_ seem to leave the apartment until the wee hours of the morning. Edelgard would have to _talk_ to him about that. She didn’t need these demon strippers around when the _babies_ came. This wasn’t a damn demon brothel, _Hubert_. 

Besides staring at Edelgard’s ass all the time, Byleth takes note of the importance of the month of June. El’s _birthday was_ coming up soon… she should plan something. Grandiose? Low key? She was going to be … _twenty-seven—_ Hello, Late Twenties. You’re a bit saner than most years in the twenty something bracket. But, _ah_ , wasn’t this a dreaded year in human things? What about … _The Twenty Seven Club_? Byleth decides she doesn’t care if this was supposed to be a terrible year. She’s going to plan something—and plan it _right_. 

June is also important for another thing— _Father’s Day_. Byleth notices Edelgard’s eyes roaming over the calendar from time to time as she’s thinking about something. What are you thinking about, El? _Remember that conversation we had … about my father? I’m thinking about what you said… maybe I should think about going to see him._ Oh, that’s _what_ that look was. Well, never mind. If Edelgard wanted to go, Byleth would be the cheerful, supportive cheerleader she’d been through this whole entire experience and be right there for her when the time came. The mention of Father’s Day also gets Byleth thinking about what she should do for her _own_ father now that he was in her life again. Would he even _want_ something? Some type of crudely made art project? A _macaroni_ picture? He had missed out on those things while Byleth was growing up… and _she_ had missed out on making them. Maybe they should play catch up. 

Either way, mid-June finally approaches and the semester is over. Edelgard feels a slight sense of relief at the thought of being _done_ with school. But there are still grades to consider and she has a _scholarship_ to keep. Byleth watches her with vague amusement as she sits at her computer one night and presses her fingers to her mouth, worrying the corner with her knuckles, and waiting for her final grades to come in. 

“Are you _really_ that worried?” Byleth asks her as she messes around with her phone, “I’m sure you did just fine, El.”

“ _Yes,_ I’m worried.” Edelgard snaps, “You try doing graduate school while you’re _pregnant_ with demon twins and see how you feel at the end of things.”

“They helped you out though, didn’t they?” Byleth reminds her, “Making sure mommy was all _nice_ and comfortable during her endless days of lectures and waltzing around the library to fill her brain with all that art knowledge.”

Edelgard clicks around on her school’s website and logs in to the online portal, “…You know these two little troublemakers _stole_ my library books out of my arms for me one day? They weren’t even that heavy…” Edelgard sighs, “…Had the books circling after me in midair like I was _Carrie_ or something.” 

Byleth snickers, “Gotta love them. Wanting to help mommy out all the time. Wonder how they’ll be when we finally got them out here with us.”

“I can _only_ imagine.” Edelgard murmurs as she feels something push against her ribs and places a hand down on her stomach to give it an affectionate rub. The site for her transcripts finally loads and she leans forward with a slight amount of apprehension. Let’s see her grades were...

 _Topics in Modern Art: Woman Impressionists:_ **_A_**

 _Seminar in the General Field of Art:_ **_A_**

 _Seminar in Baroque Art:_ **_A-_**

 _Semester GPA_ **_: 3.90_**

 _Cumulative GPA_ **_: 3.95_**

As Edelgard pushes away from the computer with a sigh of relief, Byleth looks up from her phone, “Well? How’d it go?”

“All A’s.” Edelgard remarks, opening her planner to write something down, “I’ll be fine for when I come back next autumn.”

“How do you even _pay_ for school?” Byleth asks, “I know you’re the assistant for the department and all and you’ve got that gig at the toy store, but that certainly can’t pay for everything can it?”

Edelgard continues writing, “I’m on scholarship. And any supplemental income comes from…” She winces slightly at the thought of her student loans, “…Other sources.”

“Ah, student loans.” Byleth chuckles, catching the subtly in her phrasing, “I know all about those, silly. I’m part of the reason they’re possible.”

Edelgard stiffens as she turns to look over her shoulder at Byleth, “Hell _would_ be responsible for America’s funding of their dysfunctional education system.” 

“Hmmm…” Byleth falls over on the bed and starts messing around with something on her phone, “…How bad is it, El?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “You don’t have to worry about that, Byleth.”

“Well, since we _are_ getting married and combining incomes…” Byleth mutters as she taps her way through the FedLoan Servicing site, “…it wouldn’t do for you to have any forms of debt that we can avoid.”

“ _Byleth_.” It’s not really a warning. Just Edelgard trying to be independent and stubborn—like _always._

Byleth isn’t listening, she’s already scrolling through Edelgard’s account. She whistles long and low when she sees the number that comes up on the screen. That’s … a _seven-digit number_ , El. She glances at Edelgard’s narrowed eyes and smiles at her as she taps her finger on the screen and the balance goes to zero. Congratulations, _Edelgard_ , your demon wife just paid off your loans.

“Now what are dreams of _languishing_ in the world of art if you can’t explore them debt free?” Byleth suggests to her and Edelgard is already whipping around in her chair to load up the aforementioned website to check her balance. 

Edelgard groans and covers her face when it loads up, “How are you even allowed to _do_ something like this?” 

“I’m the head of accounting in Hell. How many times have I told you this?” Byleth asks, “Besides that, I have to take into account all systems of commerce in this realm as well. I don’t really have much say in it, but I _do_ have to make sure things are running smoothly up here as well.” She sits up in bed, “Now… what do you say?”

“ _T_ _hank_ you, Byleth.” Edelgard murmurs, looking at the zeroed out balance on the screen. Really, having that debt wiped from her life was more fortuitous than she wanted to admit. 

“Your credit score is going to skyrocket in a couple of days.” Byleth gets slightly excited now at the thought of finance, “Should be good, you know. In case we ever want to buy a house up here or something.”

“Why don’t you just wave that fancy Black Amex card around and do that for us?”

Byleth shrugs as she goes back to looking at her phone, “Cause. Even if I can do those things, I know how your _pride_ is. And I know how you want to _work_ for things. Besides, you’re still human and you still have a life here. Can’t just use demon magic to fix everything wrong in your life.” 

“That much is true.” Edelgard reclines back in her chair. The sound of Byleth choking and making a sound of disgust from behind her, has her spinning around in her chair to look at her, “ _Now_ what are you doing?”

Byleth looks … _pale._ She shakes her head and chucks her phone to the side, “I was … watching birthing videos before. I know it’s a little early for that, but I just wanted to see what we were in for and …” She looks at Edelgard, her eye wide, “…All that _blood_ , El. And the babies head… it’s supposed to _fit_ down there?”

Edelgard rolls her eyes, “ _I’m_ the one that has to go through it. Are you going to pass out on me when we’re in the delivery room?”

Byleth shakes her head, wanting to erase the image she had just previously seen from her mind, “…Next time we see Mercedes… can we discuss _options_? I don’t… I don’t know if I can go through something like that. Or see _you_ go through that.” There’s going to be _two_ of them coming out of there and… Byleth _really_ doesn’t want to think about that right now. 

“ _You_? I don’t understand, Byleth. You can kill people no problem and get your hands bloody, but watching a birthing video has gotten you queasy?” 

“It’s _different,_ Edelgard.” That type of carnage is _way_ different. Byleth shakes out the shiver that goes through her body and gets to her feet, “Anyway, enough about that. You hungry? I could eat … and I know you can _always_ eat.”

Edelgard nods and gets to her feet as well, “Sure. It’s been awhile. And I think these two are getting restless. They just keep _moving_.”

Byleth walks over to Edelgard and places a hand on Edelgard’s stomach. She was getting a little _tired_ of Edelgard having all the fun now. “Babies. _Move_.”

Edelgard rests her hands on her back as she pushes her hips out in Byleth’s direction. Waiting … waiting… _nope_ —seems as if the kids have gone silent, “Maybe next time, yeah?”

Byleth groans, “Come on, _kids._ I wanna get kicked at too.” 

“It’s not really kicking yet… though I think one of them pushed me earlier. More like… rolling around in there. Maybe they’re fighting, who knows.”

“Sibling rivalry starting early, huh?” Byleth chuckles and let’s her hand drop from Edelgard’s stomach. She links their hands together instead and pulls Edelgard out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen, “At least they won’t have to worry about us playing favorites. There’s one for _both_ of us.”

“Yes, but they seem intent on fighting _you_ more so than me.” Edelgard remarks.

“That’s just little demon spawn trying to challenge the master. You know, demon dominance and all that. I will _rock_ those kids with anything they throw at me.” 

Edelgard frowns, “ _No_ magical fighting with newborns, Byleth.”

Byleth rolls her eyes. Oh, if Edelgard only _knew_ how much fighting the three of them had been doing already with their mischievous streak, casting magic wherever they saw fit. “Yeah, sure. We’ll talk about that later.” She kisses Edelgard on the temple, “Now let’s get you fed and plumped up. I wanna pop some buttons.”

—

It’s … finally Father’s Day. 

They’re standing in the sunshine, a cool, early summer breeze caressing everything into shades of verdant green. Edelgard shields her eyes from the bright sun overhead as Byleth comes to walk up beside her with sunglasses on. She’s got her hands pocketed into the fronts of her pants as Edelgard cradles flowers in her arms and turns to look at her. 

“You ready?” Byleth asks her. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Edelgard shifts her feet in her sandals and looks up to the building in front of them. Sparse, white, green plants framing the entrance. She starts off, “…You know I wonder if I’m even still on the visitors list.”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Byleth asks as she falls into step beside her. 

“Vengeful siblings?” Edelgard murmurs to herself as Byleth opens the door for her and the two of them walk into the cool entrance of the treatment facility, “I never really grew up with any of them. Maybe saw them during family holidays when I was younger, but I’ve never reached out… kept in contact. Maybe the older ones thought it rude of me and reneged my visiting rights?”

Byleth frowns. Maybe she wasn’t the _only_ one getting the chance at having a family that loved her again, “Communication goes both ways, El.”

“So it does.” Edelgard murmurs as they walk up to the reception desk, “And I never cared to keep up with it.”

The woman behind the desk looks up as Edelgard and Byleth come up to her. She pushes her glasses up over her nose and takes in the sight of a pregnant woman holding flowers and this _strange_ blue haired girl wearing nothing but black. She looks at Edelgard and asks in an obnoxious nasally voice, “How can I help you?”

Edelgard musters up a smile, “Hello. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I’m here to see Ionius von Hresvelg for a little while.” She shifts the flowers in her arms, “I … I was wondering if I was still on the visitation list.”

The woman at the reception desk types something into her computer, cracks the gum in her mouth, surveys the screen that pops up before her, and then looks back at Edelgard, “You his daughter?”

“Yes, I am.” 

“You have any ID?” The woman asks.

Edelgard hands the flowers off to Byleth as she reaches in her bag for her wallet and pops her ID out. She pushes it across the desk to the woman so she can look at it, “It’s been a while since I’ve last been here…”

“I can see that. System says it’s been about _four_ years.” She clicks around with her mouse, “Come to see him for Father’s Day and all that?”

“Something like that.” Edelgard nods.

The woman peers around Edelgard and nods toward Byleth, “Do you _both_ intend on visiting him?”

Edelgard glances at Byleth, “ _Can you leave me alone for this one?”_

Byleth shrugs, “ _Doesn’t bother me any. I’ll occupy myself chatting up the hot old ladies in the joint or something._ ” A little humor for the nerves she can feel radiating off of Edelgard.

“ _Very funny._ ” Edelgard rolls her eyes as she turns back to the woman, “No, it’s just me.”

“Very well.” The woman slaps a _visitor’s tag_ on the desk and points toward the hallway, “Take the elevator to floor three, go left, make a right at the plant. Your father’s in room _369.”_ She speaks up, as Edelgard is about to turn around and leave the desk, “I don’t know if you remember what your father’s condition was like, but don’t be alarmed if he doesn’t remember who you are.”

Edelgard accepts the flowers back from Byleth and nods her head, “I remember. Thank you.”

Byleth walks her over to the elevator and crosses her arms over her chest, “You sure you’re going to be okay going by yourself?”

Edelgard nods, “…I don’t really want you seeing this, if that’s all right. There’s no telling how he’s going to react when he sees me. If he’ll even _remember_ me.”

“Of course.” Byleth nods, “I’ll be here to make you laugh if you come back looking teary eyed.”

“I appreciate it.” Edelgard stands up to give her a quick kiss and then boards the elevator. Byleth waves to her and goes to sit down to wait in the reception area. It’s quiet as she’s standing there on the elevator by herself, the floors slowly ticking away above her. What is it going to be like when she _finally_ sees her father?

Edelgard walks down the hallway, listening to the quiet shuffle of her feet against the worn linoleum floor. Last time she was here she hadn’t even lasted a half hour before she was excusing herself and leaving. Her father … he didn’t even know who she _was_. Maybe things had changed? Maybe he had gotten better? Maybe … maybe he would remember _El_. 

She was too young to remember the bad parts of her father’s illness before she was taken away from him. All she can remember is that when her father _really_ started to lose it, that’s when Volkhard had come to live with them. He was nice at first. Buying her the things she wanted instead of what she _needed_. Taking her out on solo trips when Ionius would have his flare-ups of madness. Distracting her from the mess that would land her in more dire straits than she was unaware of. 

How she would _miss_ those trips out to the lavender fields at night with her father and her two youngest siblings. He would point out the constellations for them— _did you know you can only see certain ones at different times of the year?_ No, she didn’t. Tell me more, father. 

He would read to her at night, telling her valiant stories of princesses and their princes who would come to save them from ferocious dragons seeking to _eat_ them. As a child, Edelgard would bury her face behind her sheets— _dragons, how **scary**. _

He loved the pictures she would draw for him— _I love all your artwork, Edelgard._ Ionius would hang them up in his office as inspiration to continue working through those _long_ nights. Long after his daughter had gone to sleep, snuggled up with a teddy bear, in the safety of her pink canopy bed. In the morning, when he had barely had more than three hours of sleep, he would shuffle into her room and find her at her drawing table— _I’m making something new for you, father!—_ and he would simply smile. _I look forward to it, El._

Sometimes her older siblings would come to the house, spare a few words for her, mostly argue with her father. _Why_ out of all of his children, did he dote on her the most? What was it about _Edelgard_ that he loved so much? He had cheated on Anselma and produced two more bastard children that lived with _their_ mother. But, Edelgard, _goddamn Edelgard,_ was the only one that seemed to hold his heart above all the rest. If his other children could _see_ the contents of his will and know all that he had left _her_ , they would probably come for Edelgard’s head. 

When her mother left, she remembers her father distracting her tears with words of comfort. It’s not your fault she left, _Edelgard_. You father is here, he still _loves_ you. But then… he _wasn’t_ there anymore. And then she went to go live with Uncle Volkhard and Aunt Cornelia. Over the years, Uncle Volkhard did things to her in places that she knew he had no business touching and Aunt Cornelia would constantly call her names and she wondered… _Why_ _did father go away and leave me with these people? Where is my mother? What did I **do** to deserve something like this? I want my father… I want my father back_.

The first time she had seen Ionius in his current state was when she was eighteen. Right before she started college, her mother had finally broken down and given her the ability to see Ionius. They had kept her away from him for _years_. She was already such a neurotic child—their words, _not_ Edelgard’s—what would going to see Ionius _do_ to her after all this time?

Her therapist had brought it up once during a session and said that she thought it was a good idea—something to help Edelgard gain _closure_ on what had happened to her as a child. It had been rough the first time and she had broken down immediately after she left the center—but she tried again and again over the years. The last time she had been here, he didn’t even know who she was anymore. That’s when she decided—perhaps they were right after all. She shouldn’t be coming here to see _this_. 

Edelgard finds herself in front of her father’s room and knocks once out of courtesy. She doesn’t expect him to answer… but it seems like the polite thing to do. She shifts the flowers in her arms and goes to open the door, bracing herself for what she was going to find inside. 

Ionius is sitting in a wheelchair with an attendant in the room. He’s quiet, staring out the window with a vacant expression as the attendant is sitting in a chair beside him and reading him the news for the day. She catches sight of Edelgard standing in the doorway and smiles softly.

“ _Well_ , then, Mr. von Hresvelg. There’s a pretty young lady with _beautiful_ flowers that’s here to see you.” She glances at Edelgard, “Perhaps one of your daughters coming to drop by for a visit on Father’s Day?” 

Edelgard nods her head, “Hello, I’m Edelgard…” Ionius doesn’t respond to her voice at all, “I’m … his third youngest.”

“That’s _right_ , Mr. von Hresvelg was a busy man in his youth, wasn’t he?” She grins at Edelgard and folds the newspaper over in her hands. She stands up, “I’ll leave you two alone. He’s in a stable mood right now. If anything happens, please hit the buzzer and we’ll send someone right up.”

Edelgard hands her flowers off to the attendant who sets about putting them in a vase over on the nightstand near the bed, “…Thank you.”

The attendant nods to her and then closes the door to give them some privacy. Edelgard just stands there silently, looking at the back of her father’s head. He hasn’t moved at all since she entered the room. She places a hand over her stomach, trying to calm the shaking and nerves that are settling over her— _Babies, do you think you could give mommy a little boost of courage? I know your other mommy can do that sometimes…and I need it right now._ There’s a tiny push against her hand as if the babies are saying— _We hear you loud and clear, mom._

Edelgard feels something wash over and she shakes her head. There we _go._ Nerves forgotten, she begins to walk across the room to the emaciated, white haired figure in the wheelchair and pauses behind Ionius when she hears him speak. 

“You smell like my _daughter_. The youngest.” His voice is hoarse, like he hasn’t spoken in ages. 

“…Do you know who I am?” Edelgard asks. 

Ionius blinks slowly, “…I am Ionius.”

“Well. At least you know who _you_ are.” Edelgard comes around from behind him and sits down in the chair beside him. She folds her hands in her lap, continuing with her line of questioning. She wanted to see just how lucid he was today. “Do you remember how old you are?”

“I am … I am _twenty five_ years old.” Ionius croaks out, “I just went out to the pub with Ludwig last night. So _many_ beautiful women.”

“I’m _sure_ there were.” Edelgard mutters to herself. So, her father remembered his womanizing days. At least there was that. 

He turns to look at Edelgard, frowns and then squints at her. Hadn’t he just smelled the scent of his _daughter_? What was her name again? Was he imagining things? Did he even _have_ a daughter or were those damn fairies playing tricks on him again? “… _Anselma?_ ”

“ _No_ , but … do you remember who she is?” Edelgard asks.

“My twenty first wife.” A frown comes to his wrinkled face, “... _Anselma_? What are you doing here? Why have you come to the void again? I thought I told you to go away.”

“I’m sure she would have had you told her that.” Edelgard almost feels like laughing… but nothing about this situation is _funny_. “…Father. It’s _me_ , Edelgard.” She pauses for a minute, hoping that _this_ name will jog his memory. “You know… _El_.”

“El…. _El …_ ” He repeats to himself, “…I once had a _horse_ named _El_. My, she was beautiful. Long, brown hair … lavender eyes. Used to draw me pictures. How those hooves could hold crayons, I _don’t_ know.”

Edelgard sighs, “…No, you’re thinking of _Belle_ , father. Horses can’t draw.” 

“Oh, _but_ this one did.” Ionius closes his eyes and let’s his head fall back, “Unless it was those _fairies_ again.”

Ah. The _fairies_. He was still talking about them, was he? Edelgard swallows and leans forward, “The fairies didn’t draw you pictures either. It was _me_ , Edelgard.” She lowers her gaze, “It’s been a while since I’ve come to see you… I’m sorry for running away when I should have been there for you.”

“Anselma, you _always_ ran away. Ran away from your child, ran away from _me_.” Ionius opens his eyes and stares out the window, “Your child needed you and you _destroyed_ her trust instead.”

“That she _did_ …” Edelgard mutters under her breath, “…Do you remember that child’s name, father?”

He looks at her, squints his eyes again and shakes his head, “I remember a horse that used to draw me pictures.”

Edelgard nods her head, “…What else?” Guess they would go with the horse bit for a while. She had to keep trying… until she thought it was enough. 

“She had the most _brilliant_ smile.” Ionius replies, “Would gallop through the fields and I could listen to that laughter of hers _all_ day.”

Edelgard smiles, “What else do you remember, father?” 

Ionius stalls, his face growing dark. He looks at Edelgard, “…Where am I? Where is my _horse_?”

Edelgard almost tells him that he’s been in a treatment center for the last twenty years—more than likely drugged into a stupor on most days—trying to treat his mental abnormalities. Maybe she should try a different approach, “…You’re back in your manor. In the countryside. Do you remember that place?” She asks him.

“Are you sure? The fairies have taken me into the sky again. I can see the water. Can see the waves coming up to meet me. I can see _El_. She’s flying alongside me, too.” Ionius replies, “I smell lavender and she’s made of stars.”

“And who is _El,_ father?”

He looks at her, eyes sharpening for once, “Who is _El_? Why she’s my _daughter_. My most beloved and cherished one. How could you ask me such a stupid question, _Anselma_?”

Edelgard smiles softly. He didn’t realize _whom_ she was while sitting there—but he _did_ remember her. “What else do you remember about _El_?”

“She was made of stars. And wishes. And _love_. Her laughter, her smile, that was all I needed to get through the day.” He leans forward, “I wish I could see her _again_. The damn fairies took her away and I can’t even remember her _face_.” 

Edelgard nods solemnly, “Those damn fairies.”

“We should _kill_ them.” Ionius grips the arms of his wheelchair, rage descending on his features, “They took _everything_ away from me.” 

“It’s okay, father…” Edelgard leans forward, placing a gentle hand over his, “They’re _gone_ now.”

“…No. They’re _still_ there. They’re _always_ there.” Ionius’ voice drops in register, almost as if he’s about to start crying, “Why won’t those fairies leave me alone, _Edelgard_?”

Edelgard startles immediately as her name leaves his mouth, “What did you just say?”

He looks at her, his eyes brimming over with tears, “ _Edelgard._ I want to see _Edelgard_ again.” 

“Father, I’m right here.” Edelgard grips his hand, “…Please, don’t cry. I’m _here_.”

Ionius shakes his head and let’s out a wail, “No. _No._ They took her away from me and I never _saw_ her again. I will _never_ see her again.” He starts shaking the wheelchair, “I want to see _Edelgard!_ ”

Edelgard gets out of her seat and rushes over to press the button that the attendant had alerted her to from before and feels a slight panic wash over her. Her father just won’t stop _wailing_ and thrashing around in his wheelchair. She was afraid this might happen—just like the _last_ time.

Ionius’ thrashing gets more violent now and he _pushes_ himself forward out of the wheelchair and onto the floor of the room. Edelgard jumps to and nearly runs back over to him as he’s moaning her name on the floor— _Edelgard, Edelgard, Edelgard, Edelgard, I want to see **Edelgard**_ **.** An attendant comes back into the room and sees the scene before her. She calls down the hallway— _we’ve got a breakdown—_ and pretty soon orderlies are in the room and pushing Edelgard out of the way, trying to fight to control Ionius who keeps resisting them.

He starts yelling about the fairies again and Edelgard finds that she _can’t_ watch this anymore. The attendant, sensing Edelgard’s distress, escorts her from the room. Really, she shouldn’t be here right now. Ionius was upset and she _really_ didn’t want Edelgard to see what they would have to do to him to bring him back to baseline. 

Edelgard makes her way out of the room and down the hallway, hugging her arms around her and pulling taut over her stomach. Perhaps, sensing her own heightened emotions, she feels the babies pushing around— _Mom, **please** don’t be so upset. We don’t like it when you’re like this. _As she pushes the down button for the elevator, Edelgard rubs a hand over her eyes. _No_ , she’s not going to cry about this. She _knew_ this could happen. She was prepared, she… she was…

Byleth is currently sitting in the waiting room, leafing through some worn magazine about puppies, when she sees Edelgard reappear at the reception area again. She’s all smiles, ready to ask her how things went and … _oh_. She sees Edelgard rubbing furiously at her eyes and looking at the floor as she exits the elevator. She gets up from the chair and opens her arms—Edelgard doesn’t take much coaxing to walk right into them. 

Byleth doesn’t say anything as Edelgard’s sobs rack her shoulders, just holds her tightly and waits for the crying spell to subside. She doesn’t need to ask her what happened up there—she already knows that this whole deal was emotional enough, regardless if Edelgard had put on a brave face all the way out here. When Edelgard has somewhat calmed down, she looks up at Byleth with tear stained eyes and just says— _can we please go?_ Byleth grabs her by the hand, kisses her on the cheek and nods. 

—

They’re sitting down by the lake near the property, Byleth throwing rocks and trying to skip them across the water, and Edelgard with her hands rubbing her stomach as a self-soothing mechanism. She looks up at Byleth, not entirely sure how to start this conversation about what had happened. 

Byleth picks up another rock, turns back to Edelgard and says, “You know, I’m _shit_ at this. Way better at skipping these things over lava.” 

Edelgard chuckles slightly, “…Lava, Byleth?”

“Yeah. On the Styx.” Byleth throws another rock and it just sinks into the water with a resounding _plop_. She shrugs, “Used to throw _tons_ of rocks down there with Claude as kids. Sometimes bits of skeletons, too. Lots of weird shit washes up on the banks of the Styx.”

She smiles. Byleth… _always_ with the ability to lighten the mood with her weird anecdotes about Hell, “The childhood you must have _had_.”

“Oh, wasn’t anything special.” Byleth pauses as she goes to pick up a rock, “You wanna talk about what happened?”

“I guess we can…” Edelgard sighs, “He… I guess he _kind of_ remembered me.” 

“Yeah?”

“Thought I was a _horse_ that could draw him pictures.” She laughs to herself. The whole thing was so sad and absurd, all at the same time. “He also thought I was my _mother_. Of all the people to come and see him.”

“Ugh.” Byleth turns back around and throws her rock. It skips and then sinks, “You’re nothing like that bitch.”

“Why _thank_ you, Byleth.” Edelgard folds her hands in her lap, “…Anyway, he kept talking about fairies messing with his mind.”

Byleth halts her stone throwing and whips around to look at Edelgard, “ _Fairies?”_

“Yeah.” Edelgard raises her eyebrows, “…Do you know something that I should know?”

Byleth nods her head, “Oh. Those bad boys are _real_. And they’re _nasty_. Rudest little motherfuckers you’ll ever come across.”

“I’m guessing you’ve had some encounters?”

“Here and there.” Byleth mutters, “For Mab, their queen, to be such a sweetheart… she’s got some rude ass little minions. But, anyway, that’s neither here nor there. If fairies _are_ the reason for your father’s mental decline… I can’t do anything about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t undo fairy hexes. They’re a bit of a different breed than us demons and angels.” Byleth finally gets tired of throwing rocks and comes to sit down where Edelgard is, “…I would, if I could. Sorry, El…”

Edelgard shakes her head, “Even if you did… I don't think it would change much. My father is pretty up there in age… I’m honestly surprised he’s still alive at this point.”

Byleth nods, “…So, are you glad you came today?”

“Yeah.” Edelgard nods, “Regardless of what happened. He … he remembers me. He actually called me my name… but I don’t think that he really knew it _was_ me. Either way, I’m glad I did this …”

“Do you think you would do it again?” Byleth asks. 

Edelgard shakes her head, “I need some time before I do.”

“I’ll come with you again if you decide to do it.”

“Thank you.” 

Byleth leans in and kisses her temple, “…Why don’t we get going, huh? You hungry? I think I saw a cute café down the way. We should get you fed. Babies, too. They’re probably starving. _I’m_ starving.”

Edelgard chuckles, “Byleth, you know, I’m starting to think you’re developing some sort of _feederism_ kink from me being pregnant. I’m _not_ always as hungry as I used to be.” 

Byleth blinks. “…No. Not at _all_. ” Maybe… maybe just a _little_.

“Or… _I’m_ just your kink.” 

“Yeah.” Byleth grins, toothy and fangy, “You _are_.” 

Edelgard giggles as she grasps Byleth’s hand, trying to put the thoughts of her father out of her mind. Byleth kisses her again on the cheek this time, tells her it’s going to be _okay_. If she wants to cry again, that’s _okay,_ too. Edelgard just smiles back at her. She’s going to be fine, Byleth. 

Just fine. 


	13. Three Fingers Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to 24.19 by Childish Gambino. And also Three Fingers of Love, haha. Three fingers. 
> 
> Anyway, I know it’s like September now IRL, but. Happy birthday, El. Tee hee.

Byleth starts off the birthday festivities the day before Edelgard’s birthday by taking her shopping. It’s about time they get Edelgard some new ones because her current ones… really _aren’t_ doing it anymore. Sure, the sweatpants are fine… but it’s _hot_. And who wants to be covered up in _this_ heat?

They’re in some high end department store and Byleth is pulling clothing from rack after rack and asking her what she thinks. Edelgard just kind of frowns at all these pants with their _weird_ elastic waists and the shirts that billow out to accommodate for the growth of pregnancy. She doesn’t like it at _all_. Maybe … maybe she _could_ hear Cornelia’s words in the back of her head every now and then— _you’re so fat now, why don’t you lose some weight and_ just _stop eating?—_ or her mother chiding her as a teenager— _girl’s of proper society don’t go for_ ** _seconds,_** _Edelgard._ Her mood grows dour, looking up at Byleth’s cheerful face as she holds up an offensive night gown with _bears_ all over it— _is this cute?_ No. Byleth. It _isn’t._

Edelgard rubs her hands on her stomach as she’s standing in the dressing room, staring down the aforementioned maternity wear. She’s _still_ small for carrying multiples and while her moods are somewhat back to normal, she’s _still_ Edelgard. She pushes Byleth out of the changing room and tells her to— _get out and stop leering at her._ While she appreciates a partner who finds her attractive no matter if she’s in her usual diminutive form, or in her current state of maternity, Edelgard wants a moment to process this _alone_. Byleth can pick out her clothes, but she wants to see how she looks first. Byleth stands outside the changing room of the department store and whines— _please, El, I want to see, too._ No, you _pervert_. Byleth stands outside the dressing room with her arms crossed… did they have to go back to doing those _positive body affirmations?_ Probably wouldn’t hurt.

Regardless, they find Edelgard some nice stuff. Mostly dresses to accommodate for the obnoxious heat wave that’s currently settled into Enbarr. Edelgard also groans about her _aching_ back as they walk along the streets of the city. She wants to just get home and lay down again. Byleth rubs a soothing hand against her back— _sure, babe, I’ll rub you down when we get in._

That afternoon after Byleth gives her another rubdown, she tells Edelgard that she has another surprise for her. Edelgard just kind of _frowns_ again. Really, Byleth, she’s already exhausted from clothing shopping that morning—what else could she _possibly_ be thinking of doing? Byleth grins. Don’t worry, they won’t have to walk. She’ll just transport them there this time. She tells Edelgard to grab her spare art supplies—they’re going to one of her favorite places for a nice little _visit._

Edelgard feels her heart tug slightly when Byleth transports them to the old care house with the kids. Of course, why _else_ would she tell her to bring her art supplies. Byleth is all smiles as she tugs on Edelgard’s hand and they start walking up the stairs.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Byleth asks, shuffling Edelgard’s worn tote bag on her arm and adjusting the drawing pads she’s currently carrying.

“Yes… it _has_.” Edelgard replies as she knocks on the front door and waits for Catherine to come and open it, “…What the children will _say_ when they see me.”

“That they still love you to absolute _bits_?” Byleth asks.

“I suppose so.” Edelgard chuckles and turns her attention to the front door swinging open and Catherine poking her head out to see who could _possibly_ be coming to her house.

Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise as she takes in the sight of Edelgard and then the _other_ woman standing at her side, “ _Edelgard_!” She smiles, “What a lovely surprise.”

“Hi, Catherine.” Edelgard tucks some hair behind her ear, “It’s been awhile. I … is it okay if we drop in and spend some time with the kids?”

“We?” Catherine tilts her head to look at the woman behind her, another soft smile coming to her face, “ _Of_ course. They would love a visit from you.”

Edelgard smiles, “Thank you.”

As they step in, Byleth introduces herself as Edelgard’s _friend,_ not entirely sure how she would want her to proceed in this situation. They walk in and can hear the chatter and clatter of children playing in the backroom. Catherine takes note of how noticeably _different_ Edelgard looks and doesn’t comment right away—they could talk about that later. Or, not. She wasn’t one to pry.

Edelgard comes into the room with the children and they immediately stop their noisy chatter when they see— _Yay! Miss Edelgard is here!_ Edelgard smiles as one of the children runs up to her and throws their arms around her waist. They smush their small head up against her stomach and go— _Miss Edelgard, you look_ different. Edelgard just smiles and ruffles their hair.

Byleth comes in behind her and drops the bag of art supplies on the floor, takes a seat on the couch. She’ll just … lounge around and let Edelgard do her thing, hang around if she’s needed for anything. Edelgard sits down on the floor with a little bit of effort and the children all crowd around the small coffee table in the center of the room.

One of the children leans forward, “Miss Edelgard! Your _stomach_ is bigger.” Her eyes light up, “Are you having a _baby_?”

Edelgard chuckles and smiles, “Yes. I am.” She pats her stomach, “There’s a _baby_ growing in there right now.”

“Oh, _wow_!” The child grabs a piece of paper and one of the tins of colored pencils that Edelgard places on the table, “I hope it’s as pretty as _you_ are.”

“ _Oh, our kids are gonna be fucking_ killer _. Breaking hearts left and right when they grow up.”_ Byleth grins, “ _With a mother like_ you _, El? Hell. If we end up with a girl, I might have to go and steal Sothis’ sword again to go beat them off.”_

Edelgard blushes slightly at Byleth’s comment, “ _And what if we also have a son? There_ are _two of them in here, remember.”_

Byleth chuckles, “ _Hm, a_ handsome _little Bycleth? You might have to beat the girls away … or boys. Whatever.”_ She leans back in the couch, “ _What do you think about asking Luc for the_ real _Amyr? I’m not sure your frying pan will be enough to keep the future admirers away.”_

Edelgard sighs and rolls her eyes, “ _I’m not trying to use my old war axe to_ kill _people who might have an interest in my children.”_

Byleth shrugs, “ _Hey, hey. A little violence never_ hurt _anyone.”_

Their mental conversation is cut short when the girl from before—Anna—finally takes notice of Byleth and points in her direction, “ _Hey!_ Miss Edelgard. The weird lady is back!”

Edelgard rests a hand on her head, “Now, Anna, I _know_ she looks a little scary, but Miss Byleth is actually _very_ nice. Why don’t you say hello?”

Anna looks at Byleth and wrinkles her nose, “I’m _not_ eating my vegetables just because _you’re_ here.”

Byleth starts laughing, “ _Whatever_ could you mean by that?”

Edelgard continues the conversation, “ _Byleth…I’ve been thinking about some things lately.”_

Byleth pushes herself off of the seat and comes to sit down on the opposite side of the coffee table on the floor. She’s _not_ any good with kids… but guesses she should start now, _“About what?”_

 _“I’m not going to be able to work at the toy store for much longer in my current state. And who knows if I’ll have my assistant job when I come back to campus next year…”_ Edelgard muses as she picks up a drawing a child hands her, “… _I was thinking… maybe. I could try something new.”_

 _“El, fuck. I_ told _you I would take care of you. You don’t have to worry about these things.”_

“ _And I told you,_ I _will work for_ what _is mine.”_ Edelgard isn’t listening, “ _What do you think about me … possibly becoming a preschool art teacher?”_

Byleth looks at her and grins, “ _El… that’s **adorable**_.” Oh, the thought of Edelgard standing in a room full of children all yelling— _Miss Edelgwad—_ while waving their sticky and grubby fingers at her. Throwing crayons and paper around the room… Edelgard just standing there, with her hands fisted into her hair thinking— _what in the world have I gotten myself into?_

“ _Adorable?”_ Edelgard questions, “ _I just thought… with my own children on the way… it wouldn’t hurt to work more with kids.”_

 _“Well, as much as you_ don’t _want my support financially, I think it’s a great idea.”_ Byleth smiles as she picks up a crayon and draws something stupid on the paper for a kid who’s shyly pining for her attention.

Catherine interrupts their conversation again, coming in from the kitchen, and sits down at the table with the two of them and the kids. She nods in Edelgard’s direction, “So, Edelgard… I see a _lot_ has happened since I’ve last seen you, hm?”

Edelgard self-consciously rubs a hand over her stomach and blushes because she _knows_ Byleth is looking at her, “Yeah… it has.”

“No need to be embarrassed, hon. Just making chitchat. Things happen, yeah?” Catherine asks her, “When are you due?”

“November.” Edelgard answers, “…Still a little while to go.”

Catherine nods in understanding, “And you’re okay? I take it you’re seeing someone now, right? Got a boyfriend who’s looking after you and everything?”

One of the kid’s enters their way into the conversation, “Miss Edelgard has a _boyfriend_?!” They whip their heads around to Edelgard, “Can we meet him!?”

Byleth stifles her laughter— _oh,_ if only those kids knew that _he_ was sitting right there, “ _Yeah,_ El. You should bring him around. Let _him_ meet the kids.”

Edelgard rolls her eyes at Byleth, “ _You’re an idiot.”_

_“I try.”_

Edelgard turns her attention to Catherine, “If you’re … okay with it, I _suppose_ I could bring him around.”

“That would be wonderful.” Catherine nods her head off toward the children who just _won’t_ shut up about Miss Edelgard’s boyfriend, “Make the little ones here happy, too.”

Byleth chimes in, “ _You know, El. The more time I spend with you, the more I realize you have people in your life that_ care _about you besides me.”_

For all her want of a family that _actually_ gave a damn about her… maybe Edelgard had failed to realize that she had it all along. “ _You think so, Byleth?”_ Edelgard asks.

Byleth simply smiles as she shows her picture off to one of the children at her side. They laugh and start clapping their hands, “ _I **know** so.”_

—

Edelgard wakes up on the morning of her twenty-seventh birthday with Byleth in the doorway of her bedroom, a tray in her hands and the softest smile she can manage. No hints of perversion, no loaded looks. Just … _sweetness_. Hey, _you_.

Edelgard pushes herself up in bed just as Byleth sets the tray down on the bed and sits down in front of her, “Happy _birthday_ , El.” She smiles, “Am I the first?”

“Of _course,_ silly.” Edelgard replies, “And thank you … breakfast in bed, huh?”

Byleth leans forward to grasp Edelgard’s face in both her hands and gives her a good morning kiss, “Of _course._ ”

Edelgard pulls a piece of toast off the plate once Byleth reclines and bites into it, “You told me to keep the day open … so. What do you have _planned_ for today?”

“Oh, _nothing_ , special.” Byleth grins at her, “Just a day. _All_ for you.”

“All for _me_ , huh?” Edelgard replies as she reclines back in her pillows and she presses the rest of the toast into her mouth, “Whatever could _that_ mean?”

Byleth giggles mischievously, “Oh, _you’ll_ see.” She picks up a sliced peach and presses it against Edelgard’s lips.

Edelgard opens her mouth and nearly drops the piece of fruit as Byleth pushes it in with her index finger. She swallows, “Does _feeding_ me count in that something special?”

“Perhaps.” Byleth gets off the bed, “Can I give you some of your presents now?”

Edelgard groans, “I told you I didn’t _want_ anything.”

“I know.” Byleth replies as she leaves Edelgard’s room and her voice trails out from the living room, “But, I couldn’t help myself.”

Edelgard nearly balks at the size of the wrapped thing being pushed into her room and then notes the smaller more slender object in Byleth’s arms, “ _What_ is that?” She gets off the bed, breakfast forgotten, and walks over to where Byleth’s standing.

“First. Open this.” Byleth hands her the boxy wrapped gift, “I _think_ you’ll like it.”

Edelgard begrudgingly pulls the paper off of the object Byleth has just handed her. She pauses when she sees— _Wacom—_ in grey lettering staring back up at her. She looks at Byleth, who’s grinning at her, and then proceeds to pull the rest of the paper off. It’s a Wacom Intuos Pro. She’d been _eyeing_ this for months now and … “…Byleth…”

“I know you’re not at school right now anymore, _but…_ wouldn’t hurt to go in there with something new right?” Byleth giggles, proud of herself for being so _thoughtful._

Edelgard sets the box down on her bed, “Thank you…”

“Okay, _now_ , open the other thing.”

Edelgard looks at the giant object that nearly dwarfs her in size and begins pulling the paper that’s covering that now, “What in the world _is_ this? And how in the world did you keep it hidden from me for so long?”

“Kept it in Hubert’s room. No ones going in there, _are_ they?”

“Who _would_?” Edelgard asks as she rips another piece of wrapping paper off of the large object. Something white and soft tumbles to the ground at her feet. When Edelgard realizes what it is, she sighs, and then looks up at Byleth with annoyed eyes. _Really_?

Byleth grins as she picks the white object off the ground and gives it a squeeze. On the front is an anime version of herself, wearing nothing but a black bikini, in a … _really_ precarious pose. “Custom order. It’s a body pillow… of _me_.” She tosses it onto the bed, “I was reading up on some stuff and one of those books said you might be having trouble sleeping in your later months… so I got you a body pillow. Supposed to help keep you comfortable or some shit.”

Edelgard gestures to the offensive white pillow on her bed, “Did you _have_ to go with something so perverted?”

“Would it _really_ be me if I didn’t?” Byleth asks her.

“I suppose _not_.” Edelgard turns her attention back to the last item and finally pulls it free from the wrapping paper. It’s a teddy bear. A _giant_ armored teddy bear. She throws her hands out in disbelief, “What am I going to do with _this?”_

Byleth turns around and falls back into the embrace of the teddy bear, “I’m thinking we can use this for the nursery, actually. You know, combining your _horrible_ and secret love of stuffed animals with something for the kids. We could use it to read to them or something…” She turns around and buries her face into the fur of the giant stuffed animal, “…Or maybe an extra cuddling buddy.”

Edelgard sits back down on her bed as she watches Byleth rub her face into the fur of the bear. She picks another piece of toast off the plate, “Nursery… we should start thinking about that.” She looks around her room and frowns, “…Are we really thinking about trying to fit the kids in _here_? In my tiny ass room?”

Byleth shakes her head, “Honestly, I was thinking we could build it down in my place. I have enough space. Spare room, that is.” She shrugs, “And you’ll be giving birth down there, anyway… so…”

“Do we really have to talk about that now?” Edelgard asks.

Byleth rolls herself off the giant teddy bear and gets to her feet, “Nope. Because you need to finish your breakfast and _we_ need to get started with our itinerary for the day.”

Edelgard pokes at some of the scrambled eggs, “I can _hardly_ wait to see what you have planned.” Although her tone is droll, Byleth can feel the latent excitement lingering under there.

“Oh, believe me, El. It’s gonna be _good.”_

—

They start the day with a private viewing at the museum.

Edelgard is confused when Byleth pulls her into the halls of the museum and _no_ one is there. She looks up at Byleth and she wiggles her fingers at her. _Demon_ , remember? _Mind tricks,_ remember? I can _do_ these things for you, _remember_? Edelgard looks away, feels her heart tugging just _slightly_. Byleth _didn’t_ just close down the entire museum for the two of them so that Edelgard could enjoy herself with zero distractions for her birthday. _You didn't, Byleth._ Oh, but she _did._

They meander through the halls with Edelgard taking lead. There’s a new exhibit titled— _Apollo’s Muse: The Moon in the Age of Photography—_ and Edelgard has been dying to check it out for weeks now. She’s not much of a photographer… but there’s bound to be other stuff in the exhibit that she can check out and learn from. Byleth watches her poke around the displays and starts muttering to herself about _technique_ and _exposition_ and Byleth honestly has _no_ idea what Edelgard’s talking about—but she _looks_ happy—and that’s all Byleth really cares about. She _hugs_ Byleth as they leave. Another word of thanks.

Byleth knows that she can’t have Edelgard walking around for long periods of time like she used to. She’s always _complaining_ that her feet are swollen or that her _back_ hurts, so she pulls them into a little café for lunch. Edelgard happily munches her way through a sandwich and bergamot latte and comments on how _nice_ the weather is today. She’s used to _rain_ on her birthday—how nice that it’s actually sunny and warm for a change. Byleth crosses her arms— _how about that_?

They go back home after lunch and Edelgard occupies herself with the new tablet—asks Byleth if she can be the _first_ thing she draws on it. Byleth happily obliges, cuddles up with her body pillow and poses for Edelgard— _draw me like one of your French girls, baby_. Edelgard calls her an idiot and Byleth chuckles. She draws Byleth as a cross eyed cat with blue hair, cuddling a pillow, with Edelgard at her side, looking on in disgust. It’s _beautiful._

As night descends on Enbarr, Byleth tells her she’s got another thing planned for her tonight— _get dressed babe, we’re going out to dinner_. Edelgard puts on one of the new dresses they had bought the other day, a form fitting black dress with slits up the sides. She almost blushes at the sight of herself in the mirror— _this_ was maternity wear? For whom? Women of the night? Byleth gives an appreciative whistle behind her and licks her lips. She gives her a rub on her ass and spanks her lightly. _Delicious_.

Edelgard is slightly confused as Byleth pulls her toward the hallway closet. They’re going to _Hell_ for dinner? Byleth just smiles at her— _come on, El._ She picks Edelgard up in her arms as they descend down into Hell and drop down somewhere dark. Byleth pulls her forward and her eyes adjust to … a _long_ flowing red river with a _boat_ waiting for them?

Byleth turns to her and smiles, “So, like. I had this dream a couple of weeks ago about us taking a boat ride down the Styx. Thought about making it a reality.” She wiggles her eyebrows, “ _Romantic,_ huh?”

“…A river … filled with _lava_.” Edelgard covers her face with her hands, “…Something that can _kill_ your human lover, Byleth. _Very_ romantic.”

Byleth waves her hands in dismal, “Aw, where’s your sense of _adventure_ , Edelgard?”

Edelgard just _stares_ at her as Byleth takes her hand and pulls them toward the boat, “…I’ve had _enough_ adventure to last me for a lifetime, don’t you think?”

“Nah, not enough yet. Just wait until the kids are born, then get back to me, yeah?”

“Oh. I’m _sure_ that will be just as adventurous, if not more.”

Although she views the boat with some trepidation, Byleth eventually coaxes her into it and she sits down opposite her as Byleth picks up the oars and pushes them off from the bank. Edelgard hears the sounds of screaming in the distance, Byleth shrugs. How… _romantic_?

Byleth thinks back to when she and Edelgard used to do this in the past… she used to _love_ hearing the screams of death occurring all around her. Watching demons on the banks of the Styx whip those damn _sinners_ into shape. Maybe her intentions were a _little_ misplaced with this one, but she was _trying_. Edelgard fiddles with a piece of hair as they row past someone falling into the Styx and _burning_ into a crisp. She grimaces and Byleth bites her lip— _okay,_ her intentions were _very_ misplaced with this one.

“Are you … _uh_ …enjoying yourself, El?” Byleth looks at Edelgard’s face and stops in her line of questioning. No, Byleth. It doesn’t look like she’s enjoying this at _all_.

“How much longer are we going to be on this thing?” Edelgard asks her, “I mean …I’m pretty sure _you’re_ enjoying all of the horrible screaming and people being incinerated around us, but … this isn’t really my _thing,_ Byleth.”

“Promise. We’re almost there!” Byleth rows forward again, “No screaming and fires in that part.”

“I’ll take you for your word.” Edelgard replies, wincing at the sight of someone getting flogged again.

As Byleth pulls back on her next row she … hears loud music, the sound of panting, moans... and not of someone in _pain_. What in the world was… oh, _shit_. She realizes that they’re nearing the Gazebo and this must be one of the nights that the Kings were having one of their goddamn orgy parties. Aw, _fuck_ , she doesn’t want Edelgard seeing _that_ shit show. She hears yelling now and that sounds oddly like— _Paimon_?

“ _… **I CAN’T FEEEEEEELLLL MY LEGGSSSSSSSSSS!!**_ ” His voice comes from in the distance.

Edelgard whips her head around at the sudden interruption and frowns, “…That voice… sounds familiar.”

Byleth quickly tries to row the boat in the opposite direction— _away_ , from those idiots and their stupid orgy—but it continues on despite her efforts, “Hm? I didn’t hear anything.”

Edelgard turns around and narrows her eyes, “…What is _going_ on up there? Some type of party?” She turns over her shoulder to look at Byleth, “Is _that_ where you’re taking me?”

Byleth shakes her head, pulls at one of the oars, “ _No_. Not at all.”

The boat starts inching closer to the Gazebo and Edelgard’s face twists up with disgust when she can _finally_ see what’s going on. So many legs and bodies contorted into so many shapes and _what the fuck_ was this place? It’s only when she recognizes _Lucifer’s_ head thrown back in ecstasy on one of the couches outside does she yelp and turns away with her eyes closed.

“OH MY GOD, _EW_!” She yells, mashing her fingers into her eyes and trying to scrub the image from her mind, “Byleth! Hurry _up_ and row us past this deplorable place!”

Byleth kind of stalls as she stares up at the Gazebo and sees Lucifer open his eyes at the sound of Edelgard’s voice. He pokes his head over the railing and simply _smiles_ at the sight of the two _lovers,_ in a rowboat, trying to get away as fast as possible from this wretched sight. He smiles languidly, “ _Byleth_. With _Edelgard._ What a _surprise_.”

“Not one I was _intent_ on making.” Byleth snaps, flailing with the oars.

“And to what do we— _oh, yeah, right there—_ owe _this_ honor?” Lucifer asks.

“It’s El’s _fucking_ birthday!” Byleth yells back, “I was _trying_ to have a fucking romantic boat ride with her, but you idiots, as _always,_ are here fucking _everything_ up!”

Paimon’s roaring starts up again in the background, “ _YOU WILL COME **WHEN I SAY YOU COMMEEEEEE!**_ ”

Another head pokes over the side of the railing— _Vine—_ from behind Lucifer. She’s … she’s _pegging_ him, right now? Byleth scrunches up her nose and mutters to Edelgard— _please, keep your eyes closed. You don’t need to see this, El._

Vine—with no _sign_ of tears in her eyes for once—smiles down at the two in the boat, “Is …is _that_ Edelgard? With Byleth? And the _babies_?!” She asks excitedly, as she pushes into Lucifer again, “Oh! _Hello_!”

Edelgard doesn’t turn at the sound of Vine’s greeting. Just keeps her gaze fixated on the lava passing them by, “Please. _Don’t_ address me right now.”

Vine turns over her shoulder as she pushes Lucifer’s head back into the couch, “ _Guys_! Byleth is here with _Edelgard_! Come quick!”

There’s more thumping and Purson has finally appeared, just as nude as the rest of them. He tucks his unlit blunt behind his ear and his eyes light up at the sight of Byleth and Edelgard, “Byleth! _Braaaaaaah_! Bring Edelgard _up_ here, man! Pregnant _women_ , we don’t have any of those—“ Purson yelps as his face is suddenly on _fire_ and he falls over writhing on the floor.

Byleth’s eyes are _red_ and her hand is still smoldering from the fireball she had just lobbed at Purson’s _stupid_ face, “Purson, you _fucking_ idiot! None of you imbeciles are getting _near_ , Edelgard! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?”

Lucifer looks at Purson clawing at his face on the floor and shrugs, “Not gonna say you _didn’t_ deserve that one.”

They’re almost out of sight of the Gazebo when Zagan appears over the railing, cradling a bottle of alcohol and looking completely smashed out of his _mind_ , “Berlet! Emberlard! _How_ good of you to join us!”

“We’re not _joining_ shit, you idiots!” Byleth yells, snapping spears into existence now and pointing them at Zagan, “Fuck _off!”_

Paimon’s roaring joins the rest of the idiot ensemble, “ ** _I HEARD BYLETH_** _AND **EDELGARD WERE HEREEEEEEE!!** ” _He pushes his way past Zagan who’s now been speared to the side of the patio. His grin grows when he sees Byleth glaring death right back at him and Edelgard turned away from the idiot Kings of Hell who just _won’t_ leave them alone, “ **WHERE ARE THE _MONSTROUS LITTLE ONES_ WE WILL SOON COME TO BABBYYYSIITTTT?!”**

Edelgard finally turns around, arms clutching protectively around her stomach, “You stupid _DEMONS_ aren’t babysitting, **_SHIT_**!” She holds out her hand and in it materializes… _oh_ … that’s the Amyr _frying_ pan. She stands up shakily in the boat and lobs it in Paimon’s direction. It _nails_ him right in the eye. 

“Nice _shot_ , El.” Byleth grins at her over the sounds of Paimon roaring in pain.

Edelgard just smiles at her, “Those _idiots._ Thinking they’d even get to _hold_ these babies.”

Lucifer just grins at the two of them sailing off down the river and into the distance. The sounds of pain continue to emanate from all around him, and Vine continues to hit it from the back, “Ah— _fuck, Vine, warn a guy first—_ _love_.”

—

They eventually arrive at their destination after the horrible interruption. Edelgard is muttering under her breath about moronic demons and Byleth finds her feistiness to be amusing. She puts a blindfold over Edelgard’s eyes and tells her that she’s taking her to a _surprise_ spot. Edelgard comments—as long as it isn’t a _river_ full of fucking lava again or demon orgies—she’s _good._

Byleth pulls the blindfold from her eyes and Edelgard realizes that they’re currently on a balcony somewhere. There’s a table set for two in front of her with a single candle burning on the table. To the side is a _freaking_ quartet that seems to come to life and start playing. It’s music that she _recognizes._ …That’s the _Second Waltz_ … the one that she and Byleth danced to on that night that she scalped Rhea and defeated Sothis. _Why_ was it playing now?

“What is with you and this _song_?” Edelgard asks her mirthfully as Byleth pulls her into an embrace; hand on her waist, both of their arms in the air. Were they going to _dance_ again?”

“When we first met …” Byleth begins, “…this _song_ was playing.”

“ _Was_ it now?” Edelgard asks.

“Yes, used to be one of your favorites.” Byleth spins her around, slowly— _babies and all;_ “I came to your father’s court on the night before he set off to kill Sothis. Asked for your _hand_ to dance. And you actually _indulged_ me.”

“What… was I _bad_ at it or something?” Edelgard twirls in closer to Byleth.

Byleth shakes her head, “No. You were just very _particular_ about who you danced with. To believe I could come in there and just swoop you up like that, I bet your court was _incensed._ ” She chuckles, “Guess I was as much of a troublemaker back then as I am now…”  
  
“I don't doubt that.” Edelgard smiles at her, “…So then. This is kind of like _our_ song, then?”

“Guess you could call it that.” Byleth returns her smile with one of her own, “It _is_ my ringtone for you, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, I’ve _noticed_. I just haven’t said anything about it.” Edelgard chuckles. She pauses as Byleth brings them back to a neutral position, “As much as I enjoy being thrown around in a frivolous dancing haze by you… my _feet_ are starting to hurt in these shoes.”

Byleth looks down at Edelgard’s feet. She had squeezed them into high heeled _sandals–_ of all things—for the night, “Why would you put your poor little swollen pregnant feet in _those_?”

“You _told_ me to dress nice.” Edelgard frowns as Byleth leads her over to her chair and pulls it back so she can sit down.

“I didn’t say make yourself _uncomfortable.”_ Byleth chides as she pushes the chair in. She goes to sit down in her own chair, rests her arm on the table and motions for Edelgard’s hand, “So. Besides being mentally scarred by what you saw on the Styx, are you _enjoying_ your night, tonight?”

Edelgard lets her hand descend into Byleth’s, “I wish you would _stop_ asking me that, Byleth. Honestly, this is one of the best birthdays I’ve had in a long time.”

Byleth smiles, brings Edelgard’s hand up to kiss it, “I’m _glad_.”

“So, besides dinner, do you have anything else planned for me for the night?”

Byleth tips her wine glass to her lips, licks them and wiggles her eyebrows once, “I _do.”_

Edelgard scrutinizes her suggestive look, but doesn’t comment on it, “I wonder what _that_ could be.”

Byleth grins just as the first course is coming out, “Oh. You’ll just have to _wait_ and see, El.”

—

They arrive at Byleth’s apartment—their final destination for the night.

Edelgard comments on the lack of Jeralt around and Byleth replies that she had her father clear out for the night—told him she needed some _alone_ time with Edelgard and he understood what that meant completely. _What_ , _El, it’s not like he doesn’t know I have sex. Just look at_ you _right now_. Touché, Byleth.

Byleth leads Edelgard into the bathroom, where Edelgard finds it illuminated with candles and rosebuds in that _ridiculous_ sized jacuzzi tub, and tells her she wants her to soak for a while. They’ve had a long day and she knows that Edelgard’s back is starting to hurt even though she won’t admit to it. She nods her head to a robe that’s hanging near the door— _put that on, and nothing_ else _, when you’re ready to come back to the bedroom._ The _look_ Byleth gives her has Edelgard’s heart thumping. Just what was she _planning_ tonight?

Edelgard comes back into the bedroom that night to find Byleth sitting on her bed, votive candles lit all around them. She’s wearing the red silk robe as requested and fiddling with the front of it. Byleth turns around to face her when she hears Edelgard clear her throat. She’s changed clothes as well, wearing a black silk robe that almost matches the one that Edelgard is wearing. Her smile is soft as she rises off the bed and come over to where Edelgard is standing, hair still damp from her bath.

“How do you feel?” Byleth asks her, “Bath help with any soreness?”

“I suppose.” Edelgard responds, rubbing at her lower back, “I honestly think this will just get worse with time though.”

Byleth nods, “Well, then. Looks you’ll just be getting _more_ rubdowns then.”

Edelgard smiles, “I’m not complaining.”

“You most certainly _won’t_ be.” Byleth pauses in thought and then envelops her in her arms, “I hope today was … satisfactory.”

Edelgard nuzzles her way into Byleth’s shoulder and squeezes her, “Would you _stop_ it, already? I told you before that today was _wonderful_. I couldn’t ask for a better birthday, Byleth.”

Byleth nods, squeezing her back, “Yeah, yeah… I know.”

Edelgard looks up at her, “Is this your last surprise, then?”

Byleth tilts her head off to the side, “Kind of… _yeah_.”

Edelgard allows herself to be pulled closer to the bed. She _had_ a feeling this is where they were going… but there’s something in Byleth’s demeanor tonight that’s throwing her off. Byleth looks down at her, blinks her eyes slowing and Edelgard can see something in those _blue_ eyes. Love? Lust? Adoration? Want. _Need_. Byleth licks her lips, begins stroking Edelgard’s cheek, but she doesn’t speak just yet. “…Byleth?”

Byleth is still stroking her cheek as she speaks, “I want ... I want to make _love_ to you tonight, Edelgard. Slow and _deliberate. Not the_ usual heated fucking around we’ve been doing.” Byleth leans in to whisper in her ear. Edelgard feels herself _shiver_. It almost feels like they’re back at the night at the cabin—the _first_ time they did things. “Edelgard, I want to _watch_ you... coming again, and again, and _again._ Until your voice grows _hoarse_ and you can’t _take_ anymore.”

Edelgard feels her breath hitch at Byleth’s words, feels oddly exposed—turned _on_. She looks away from Byleth due to the candidness of her confession. Byleth’s eyes lower, hazy and loving. They’d been having a lot of _sex_ during this whole pregnancy thing ... but not all of it was making _love._ Which was okay. She hadn’t really been in the mood for all of that, but tonight …

Byleth parts the red silk robe Edelgard’s wearing and let’s a hand descend upon the curve of her hip and caresses the skin suggestively, “…Will you allow me to do that? Worship this body of yours and give you _everything_ that _you_ desire tonight?”

Edelgard’s face is _red_ and her breath hitches again _._ Yeah, this is _exactly_ like the night back at the cabin. How in the world could Byleth go from raging hornball to … to _this_? Charming? _Eloquent_? Not whining all the time about her shitty coffee making skills or being annoying when something wasn’t going her way. She nods, looking at the floor. She _can’t_ meet Byleth’s gaze. Can’t look up into those blue eyes that are boring into her soul right now.

Byleth takes her by the hand and leads her over to the black silk sheets of her bed. The votive candles littering the room make things feel a little _hotter_ than usual. Edelgard sits down upon the bed and looks up at Byleth who’s looking back down at her with the same half-lidded expression from before. Edelgard goes to undo the silk ties of the robe but Byleth shakes her head, places a gentle hand over hers.

“I _said_ that I was going to worship you tonight.” Byleth reminds her, “Your only purpose here is to _enjoy_ what is given to you.”

Edelgard swallows again and nods.

She had gone _silent_. Couldn’t really think of anything to say.

“Lie down.” Byleth instructs her.

Edelgard pushes herself back onto the bed and makes room for Byleth to crawl over her as her feet hang over the side. _Why_ was her heart beating so fast right now? She and Byleth had had sex _tons_ of times at this point. But tonight … tonight just felt … _different_. She swallows hard as she meets Byleth’s gaze again. She felt like … _prey_. Sexy prey? That’s what Byleth was thinking at the very least.

Byleth descends, grasps her chin and pulls her up to meet her lips in a kiss. Slow and gentle, then steadily more heated with tongue. She kisses Edelgard until she hears a _slight_ moan building in the back of that throat. Byleth grins—she hadn’t even _started_ touching her yet. She pulls back, hovers above Edelgard on her knees while her hands pull loose the tie to the silk robe she’s currently wearing. Her eyes roam over her _woman—_ her future _wife_. For all her hang-ups about her body right now, Byleth appreciates the softness that pregnancy has granted her. Edelgard has always been refined … but there’s a certain delicateness that her body is carrying.

Byleth smiles softly, taking in the sight of Edelgard’s hair splayed out around her and the silk robe that exposes her bump and inner part of her chest, “If _only_ you knew how beautiful you look to me right now…”

The color red returns to Edelgard’s face, “…You always say I’m beautiful…”

Byleth leans down again, careful to distribute her weight so that she’s not pressing against the babies, “Yes, but like _this…_ ” She nips at Edelgard’s ear, “…knowing what _I_ did to you. Knowing what you’re carrying … it’s _different,_ El.”

Edelgard careens her neck to the side as Byleth starts sucking gently on her neck now, “…Do you have a pregnancy kink now, too?”

“I told you before.” Byleth answers, “ _You’re_ my kink.”

Edelgard rolls her eyes, “Yes. I _know_.” …What she doesn’t say is that _Byleth_ … was hers too. God, they were so gross.

Byleth’s fingers descend down her body, pressing gently and slowly inside of her to test exactly how wet she currently was. Hm… not _there_ just yet. But with the way that Edelgard’s hands are clutching at the front of her robe now—pressing her face into the curve of Byleth’s collarbone as those fingers just won’t _stop_ sliding in and out of her—maybe she was wrong.

She pulls her fingers out from between Edelgard’s legs and brings them to her mouth for a taste, staring Edelgard in the eyes as she does so. She let’s her tongue run over one of her fangs, “Delicious as _always_.”

Edelgard closes her eyes, “ _Why_ are you so embarrassing?”

Byleth chuckles, “Is it so wrong that I _enjoy_ the way that you taste and let you _know_ these things?”

“Well…no, but…” Edelgard replies, but her thoughts trail off and she doesn’t finish her sentence.

She’s just never had a lover that’s been as … _devoted_ to her as Byleth has been. Even in her limited sexual history, no woman— _yes, yes, Byleth was a demon—_ has ever treated her with such … _care_ or consideration for her wants and needs in the bedroom before. Or maybe she just didn’t know how to ask for them. Things— _sexual_ things—hadn’t always been the easiest topic for her. But, with Byleth … it had been nice being able to explore this ground with a partner who actually respected her boundaries when she told them— _no_. And even _if_ she was having sex with Byleth while she was a male, things were _still_ okay. Because, it was Byleth … _always_ Byleth.

Byleth pushes her way down the length of Edelgard’s body, kissing every part that she passes. The plumpness of her breasts, the curve of her abdomen, the soft skin of her thighs. She spreads Edelgard’s legs, inhales her scent, before delving forward to the place that she’s wanted to get to most. Edelgard gives a soft groan as that tongue works its way into her, sucking, licking, _pulling_ , and kissing. One of her hands comes to rest on top of Byleth’s head, pulling gently at her hair.

Byleth lifts her eyes to look at her Edelgard’s reaction for a moment, chancing if she should go a little further. Those lavender eyes are closed, one of her hands coming to play with the nipples on one of her breasts. _All right_. She was relaxing, losing herself in the moment.

She sticks two fingers back inside and alternates her fingers with her sucking on Edelgard’s clit. Edelgard’s thighs come up around her head, squeezing in a little bit. She notices the change in Edelgard’s breathing and almost smirks to herself. Okay, the _first_ one was going to come a little easy, wasn’t it? Edelgard’s hands are pulling at her hair as she spreads her clit further with her tongue and _sucks_ just so. Oh, God. That ... that was too _much._ Byleth’s hands hold her thighs down, exposing her so she can suck more, _taste_ more.

“Byleth. _Byleth._ Please, that’s _too_ much. I—“ Her breathing quickens as she tries to roll over on her side, but Byleth stretches her hand up over Edelgard’s stomach, rubs her gently— _Relax, El. We’re just getting started my love. I do intend to make good on my promise and give you what you deserve_ all _damn night._

Byleth looks up at her and shakes her head. _Nope_ , she wasn’t letting up when she could feel that Edelgard was so close. She feels Edelgard tighten moments later and the sounds of her coming disrupt the silence of the room. Byleth smiles to herself, holding Edelgard’s thighs down to the bed and feeling those fingers pull _taut_ in her hair. _Good girl._ This was _just_ the beginning.

“How do you want me inside of you tonight?” Byleth asks, her own robe falling off her shoulders. She sucks on her fingers and tilts her head to the side, “Or do you still just want _these_ for tonight?”

“…What?” Edelgard asks, looking down at her.

Byleth wiggles her fingers at her, “Do you want your _fantasy_ or do you just want my fingers?” She chuckles at the look Edelgard gives her. How _adorable_.

Edelgard shakes the daze of her previous orgasm from her head and closes her eyes. “No… _no_. I want all of you tonight.”

 _As you desire, my love._ Byleth steps off the bed and leaves Edelgard panting in the sheets for a moment, as she pulls her panties off and kicks them to the side. When she comes back, she climbs over Edelgard, spreads her legs apart, and caresses her face gently. Edelgard opens her eyes to look back up at Byleth, feels the gentle pressing of something inside of her and lets out a shaky breath.

Byleth stays still for a minute, “…Feeling a little sore? Sensitive?”

Edelgard nods, “Please… just go slow for awhile.”

Byleth obliges, keeping the pace gentle until Edelgard can come down to some type of baseline. Edelgard links her arms around Byleth’s shoulder and pulls her down so that they’re chest to chest. Byleth feels a slight _nudge_ against her stomach and stops for a minute. Her _own_ heart, as slow as it is, does a skip. “…El.” That was...

“Yeah?” Edelgard turns her head to look at her.

“…I … I felt it.” Byleth almost loses herself, her mind going somewhere else in the moment. That was a _kick_. She had felt one of the little ones _kick_ her. “...I finally _felt_ them.”

Edelgard snorts, “…Perhaps the novelty has been lost on me. I feel them rolling around _all_ the time in there.”

Byleth kisses her against the cheek, “Trade places with you if I could.”

Edelgard smiles back at her, “No, I _like_ having them in there.”

Byleth smiles at that confession, picks her hips up and drives back into Edelgard with a little more force than previously. A soft gasp escapes Edelgard’s mouth and she pulls down on Byleth’s shoulders. It seems to be getting a little bit _hotter_ in the room now as Byleth descends on her neck again—biting, sucking, licking—and the thrusts inside of her are getting a little stronger… a little more _forceful_. Edelgard hooks her legs around Byleth’s hips, and screws her eyes shut as Byleth picks her up off the bed, wraps her arms around her.

“How does it _feel_ tonight, Edelgard? Please, tell me.” Another slide. In and _out_.

Feels … _good._ Feels… _wet._ Her legs… her thighs are starting to tremble with the way that she’s got them linked around Byleth. “It feels…”

Byleth’s voice is in her ear again, “You’re taking this _so_ well…”

 _That_ does something to Edelgard’s mind as she grips tighter around Byleth’s shoulders. They’re on the bed again and Byleth presses her thighs down—all that _yoga,_ all that _flexibility—_ finally came in handy for something. She can feel Byleth’s breasts pressing against her own, as she continues whispering absolute filth in her ear. _You’re so **tight** tonight. You like it when I’m stretching you out like this, don’t you? You’ll never say it willingly, but I know you like it when I’m sliding in and out of you like this… giving up complete control as I do with you exactly as I **want**_ **.**

Edelgard shakes her head; eyes screwed shut as Byleth lifts her hips just a little to change the angle. There’s a hand rubbing on her clit again and Edelgard’s head drops back, losing the grip on Byleth’s shoulders. She’s not even that _close_ yet and this is already driving her insane. And Byleth doesn’t seem to be slowing her pace at _all._

Byleth groans as she feels Edelgard’s walls squeeze down on her. Nope, can’t think about coming now. Edelgard’s release was more important. And from the way she’s got her currently panting and almost sobbing underneath her, she knows that it was coming soon. There’s another kick against her stomach and she almost loses focus— _Sorry, babies, it’s mommy’s birthday… and she and daddy are trying to have some alone time right now. Go back to sleep, or something._

“Byleth… _Byleth…”_ Edelgard’s breathing is growing more erratic now and she sinks her _nails_ down into Byleth’s shoulder. Everything is just so _slick_ and _hot_ and _wet._ “Please… _please_. I … I _can’t_ …”

“Yes, you _can_.” Byleth pushes her thighs back a little further and the _sound_ Edelgard makes almost makes her lose it right then and there. She presses a sticky finger against Edelgard’s clit again, “…You’re so wet already. And you keep _squeezing_ me like you’re trying to fight what you already want… just let _go_ , love.”

Edelgard shakes her head, “I … _can’t_ …” Her voice goes upward into a whine.

Byleth grabs hold of Edelgard and rolls them over so that Edelgard is above her and she’s on her back. She thrusts up against her, as she buries her face in Edelgard’s chest, takes one of her breasts into her mouth and sucks on the nipple, running her tongue along the bud. She feels Edelgard squeeze _down_ on her again; those nails sink into her skin a little tighter. She lets go of Edelgard’s breast with a soft pop of her mouth and looks up at the woman above her, losing herself on top of Byleth and trying so damn _hard_ to just come again.

Byleth peers up at her, seeing the water that’s streaming out of the corner of Edelgard’s closed eyes and knows exactly what to say to take her over the edge. “El… I’m going to _come_ in you.”

Edelgard’s eyes open at that minute, gives two shuddering breaths, before falling over onto Byleth and begins shaking as she rides out the second orgasm of the night. The sheer force in which Byleth feels Edelgard’s walls clamp down on her almost has her biting down on her lip as she almost loses herself. But, _no,_ not yet. They’re not done. She _can’t_ come until Edelgard’s had her fill. And it looks like she’s _nearing_ just that. Edelgard is a sobbing and moaning mess on top of her, almost incoherent and losing her touch with reality. She’s in a daze. Doesn’t quite know _where_ she is anymore … Byleth’s bedroom, yes?

Byleth rubs her back and gives her a soft pat on the bottom. She’s still inside her feeling those rhythms dying down a little now, “Too much, yet? Nothing hurts?”

Edelgard shakes her head, too dazed to properly respond. Things were starting to get …sore, but they didn’t hurt, per se. She was still too wet for that. God, how was she still _so_ wet? And how hasn’t _Byleth_ gotten off yet with what they’ve been doing tonight? How in the world was she able to show such restraint? 

“Come on, El. I know you’ve got _one_ more left in you.” Byleth rubs her cheek into Edelgard’s sweaty hair, “What can I _do_ to get that last one out of you?”

Edelgard doesn’t _know_. She’s already over stimulated as it is and Byleth has rolled them back over and started thrusting into her _again_ and she _isn’t_ stopping. It’s slick, everything is so _wet_ and sticky. She swallows and groans, her voice sounding weak to her ears, “ _Byleth…”_

“ _Yes_?” Byleth asks, grabbing a hold of her leg and holding it up. Her whole body is limp, she’s dead weight.

Edelgard makes a vague fanning motion toward her hips to try and indicate that she wants Byleth in her... but in a _different_ way this time. She flops back to the bed, gives another shuddering breath.

Byleth pauses, “Hands? You want my fingers in you again?”

Edelgard nods, unable to really speak. Byleth slips out of her, gets down on her elbows again and just takes in the _sight_ of Edelgard before her. Dazed, nearly spent. Oh, she _still_ does good work. Byleth runs two hands down her thighs, leans forward for a taste. Edelgard instinctively pulls back and Byleth pushes forward again. _Mmm_ , she would do this all damn _day_ if Edelgard had allowed it.

Edelgard vaguely registers Byleth’s tongue sucking on her again. She can’t focus on much else. Her legs have basically given out, her arms are useless. But, Byleth, is there just _loving_ on her like she said she would. She feels two… no, _three_ fingers hook inside of her and she let’s out a sound that sounds halfway between crying and moaning. Byleth takes that as her invitation to continue and presses _upward_ and strokes the top of her inner wall. If she had any more tears left to shed, they come to the corner of her eyes again and she’s almost hyperventilating now.

Byleth’s eyes lift to take in the sight of Edelgard again—on her bed—completely laid bare for only her to see. Even with _all_ the sex they’ve been having over the last couple of months, she’s never seen Edelgard look _this_ vulnerable before. Skin, slick with perspiration and streaks of sex. Her hair mussed and tangled around her in a halo. Lips parted and gasping for breath. She knew the whole pregnancy thing made her sensitive—but, _damn,_ El.

She almost sounds like she’s crying when she calls to Byleth, “ _Blyeth …_ Byleth…” More fast breathing, another tear rolls down her cheek, “…I’m going to come again... _please_. Don't stop. Please… _please_ …” And then she breaks.

Byleth feels wetness on her cheeks, Edelgard’s voice cracks, and raises her eyebrows in surprise. Did El just … _oh_ , that was _new, too_. She licks Edelgard’s thighs, taking in her taste _again_ and moans in delight. Oh, Lucifer. She needed to come too just from the sight of this. But, El… El’s not really _responsive_ right now is she? She looks up at Edelgard and realizes that she’s gone completely limp.

...Did El just _pass_ out on her?

Byleth taps her lightly on the cheek, “…Edelgard?”

Her eyes are somewhat open … but there’s no response. Ah, she was in some sort of subspace, wasn’t she? Byleth lets her hand descend to Edelgard’s stomach and rubs her stomach gently. Nope, little ones were quiet, too. Did they go to _sleep_ like Byleth had asked? She pulls Edelgard’s spent form into her arms, rubs a thumb up and down her arm as they lay there for a moment.

“Happy _birthday_ , El.” Byleth whispers into her ear and presses a kiss to her temple.

It takes a moment, maybe about five minutes or so, before she can feel the quickening of Edelgard’s breathing and her groaning. Oh, she was _back_. Edelgard feels _nothing_ but soreness between her legs and … well she can’t even really feel her legs right now. She registers someone holding her and a soft thumb running along her shoulder. “…Byleth?”

“Welcome _back_ , birthday girl.” Byleth hums happily.

Edelgard can feel her pressing up against her thigh, “…You’re still…”

“Nah, I can take care of that later. Tonight was about _you,_ silly.” Byleth shrugs, “Besides, I don’t think you’re in any shape to do much of anything right now.”

Edelgard makes a disgruntled sound and tries to lift her head up from Byleth’s shoulder, “But, _Byleth_ …”

Byleth shushes her up with a quick kiss to cheek, “I said to _rest_ , my love.”

Edelgard groans and lets her head fall back to Byleth’s shoulder. She was right though, she could barely _move_ right now. Was she even going to be able to _walk_ in the morning? She looks up at Byleth, “…Thank you again … for _everything_ today.”

Byleth shrugs, “Eh, it was nothing.”

Edelgard chuckles, “So you _say_.” _I love you_.

Byleth watches Edelgard’s eyes close and she throws an arm over Byleth’s side to snuggle further into their embrace. Byleth waves a hand to put out the candles that are still lit and surrounding them and brings her other arm around Edelgard to pull her closer. She presses another kiss to Edelgard’s temple and closes her eyes.

_Happy birthday, El._


	14. Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a little bit more of some solo exploration into Byleth’s past. 
> 
> We already have enough of Edelgard’s in this. Nothing really happens in this. Just a little more info on our favorite half-demon and a build up to the next chapter. 
> 
> A note on the Sitri calling Byleth—double—thing. During my time in Japan, I've noticed a lot of half-Japanese here referring to themselves as double (or ダバル) when it comes to their dual lineage. I liked the term myself... hence its usage here.

She dreams of childhood.

Dreams of the forest, darkness, the smell of mildew and moss beneath her feet. Byleth can’t see the sky underneath the canopy of dense, dark green foliage. It’s cool in this place; no one is here to bother her, or her mother … or her father when he takes the time to come visit them. She sits by the riverside, dipping her feet in the water, and letting it wash away the dirt from her bare feet. _Splish, splash._ She laughs to herself as she gets her black tunic wet, looks around to see if anyone has noticed what she’s done. No one, like _always_.

Byleth looks up to the trees again. In the distance, she can hear the chirping of birds, the rustling of animals in the brush. Her mother always tells her not to stray too far from home... there’s things in these woods that could hurt her. Byleth doesn’t pay much attention to these warnings—she can _control_ the elements and she’s only a _child_ —what worries could she possibly have by exploring on her own?

As Byleth stands up, she spots a fish in the river and grins. One point of a finger and the fish rises out of its watery home, encapsulated in a bubble in the air. The fish flails, swims around in circles having absolutely nowhere to go. With a motion toward her, the bubble moves to the riverbank, _pops_ , and the fish is flopping on the ground before her. She giggles again in childish glee and picks it up in small hands—a strong squeeze—it goes limp. Maybe her mother could make this for them for dinner tonight. She runs home, racing barefoot through dirt and rocks, hopping over overgrown tree roots.

As she approaches the threshold of her home, she stops. There’s a … _woman_ there that she doesn’t recognize. Short, almost like a child, long green hair, a white cloak covering her body. Her mother is speaking to her in hushed tones, Byleth can catch words like— _fine, this is my way of life, you have no right being here, Byleth—_ and she doesn’t understand. Why was her mother talking about _her_ of all things? Her mother catches Byleth standing there and narrows her eyes at the woman in the white cloak. You should _leave,_ mother.

The woman turns around to look at what could have possibly upset Sitri so much—besides her unwanted presence—and views Byleth with a sense of _contempt_. So, _this_ was the anathema Sitri had brought into the world.

—

Byleth overhears her parents arguing about _her_ one night.

Her father is back for the night. It’s been awhile since she’s seen him and she had _wanted_ to go running around and play in the forest with him. Maybe hunt down some bears or wolves or something— _please, father—_ but he had told her _no_. That _wasn’t_ proper. What was … _proper_?

Jeralt’s voice is slowly rising now, _I’m not taking a_ girl _hunting, Sitri!_

Sitri’s hands slamming the table in the kitchen, _She’s not a_ girl _, Jeralt! She’s a **demon**. How many times have we been over this?_

Byleth pulls her knees up her chest and sinks her face in-between the groove that they create. Was there… something _wrong_ with the way she was? The kids back in town never treated her kindly, even when she tried so _hard_ to be their friend. They were always calling her a _demon_ when she tried to show them all the cool stuff she could do. What kid wouldn’t _want_ to be able to use magic?

As she cried to her mother one night, Sitri had put a calming hand to her head and smiled sadly— _you have a gift Byleth that not everyone will appreciate. But, your father and I … we love you_ so _much. Always remember that, my child._ …And yet… her father’s words don’t sound very _loving_ right now.

Byleth doesn’t understand. She’s always just been this … _way_. Was there something wrong with how she was? The moon is high in the sky as she looks up through her window and wipes the tears from her eyes. Should she be a _boy_? Would that make her father happy? Would that make things easier for her parents? The front door slams and Byleth winces—Jeralt was tired of arguing, he would be back in the morning.

The sun rises again, dawn breaks, Byleth comes to the kitchen table for breakfast. Sitri almost drops the pot of stew she’s carrying at the sight of the shorthaired _boy_ that comes to sit at her table. He’s silent, just looks at his mother as if he expects her to continue on with what she’s doing. Sitri can only stare at her child, her mouth agape in amazement— _Byleth_? He still doesn’t answer her, just blinks and looks at her silently. Well, _this_ was new.

Jeralt reappears in the morning, an apology prepared on his lips, but stalls in the doorway of the house as he looks at Sitri and a young boy…is that _Byleth_? Sitri is excited, a spoon poised in front of her mouth— _Jeralt. Jeralt! Byleth did the most incredible thing today!_ _Oh, a **form** shifter! She has form-shifting abilities, Jeralt!_

For the first time that morning, Byleth speaks.

 _Will you take me hunting **now**_?

—

She’s a girl for when everything is right in the world.

A boy, for protection, when it’s _wrong_.

—

The night that her father is killed, the world turns into something different. She’s still a child, but the world is now cold and unreadable. It was already confusing to begin with but … as she watches her mother turn into a grotesque monster—something _demonic—_ to destroy these people who just _murdered_ her father, Byleth begins to understand the truth of _what_ she really is.

In the morning as the raging fires die down, her mother sits in a field of charred and scorched earth, simply staring at the sky with a blood streaked face. In her arms, the limp body of Jeralt, her father—she murmurs words of farewell. Byleth watches from the brush, still in her hiding place from the night before. Sitri prepares a grave, pushes his lifeless body into it, and kisses him goodbye one last time. This is the first time she sees her mother cry.

Sitri gathers Byleth in her arms, strokes her hair gently and tells her— _this world will never treat you with the kindness you deserve, Byleth. It will always shun you and what you are… even if your father’s blood resides in you. Makes you **double** of any of the souls that wander this Earth. Perhaps we were foolish to think that we could _ever _make this work._ Her mother takes her to a place that’s dark and _hot_ , tells her that they’ll be _safer_ here. Byleth looks up at her, frightened of all the horned and winged creatures that pass by them and _leer_. _What is this place, mother_?

Sitri looks at her— _Byleth, this is **Hell**_ **.**

—

Lucifer.

She meets Lucifer for the first time when she’s a child. A tall, pale man with large black wings, and black hair that falls to his waist in waves. His red eyes bore into Byleth as Sitri holds her in his arms— _this child should not_ be _here, Sitri, you_ **know** _that._ Sitri is adamant; they have nowhere else to go. Would he _really_ turn them away? Sothis— _mother—_ would _never_ allow Sitri to come back to Heaven with Byleth. Besides, all of Heaven had probably thought her _dead_ by now. Please, Luc, you’re the only one that can help us. I have nowhere else to _go._

Those harsh red eyes turn to look at Byleth again and she turns away into her mother’s bosom. Where was her _father_? Who was _Sothis_ … wasn’t that the order her father was apart of? And what was all of this talk about Heaven and Hell? She looks up at her mother’s face, sees her stern expression fixed on this Lucifer man and closes her eyes again.

She just wants her father _back_.

—

Sitri keeps her locked in the house, too afraid to let her out of her sight. Byleth yearns for the freedom of the forests again, to feel the earth’s soil beneath her feet. She hates this _Hell_ and all the people … _demons …_ that live down here. They’re all so rude and _mean_ … _meaner_ than anyone had ever been to her when she was still on the surface. She doesn’t feel safe anymore—a switch—she’s a _boy_ again.

Sitri doesn’t say much about Byleth’s propensity for shifting forms. Addresses her as _she_ or _he_ when the time calls for it. Byleth stays as a boy for … a while. Until all of this Hell nonsense stops being so overwhelming and things are _normal_ again.

After awhile, Byleth notices that there’s a tan skinned, green-eyed boy that won’t stop lurking outside the house. He’s always trying to sneak in glimpses of him when he notices Byleth leaving the house with Sitri on some errand or another. Which, speaking of, Byleth is really _tired_ of going to see that Lucifer guy, and hearing the weird noises his mother and Lucifer constantly make in his chambers during their visits there.

One day the green-eyed boy introduces himself as Byleth is taking down the laundry from outside— _Claude_. Byleth is leery, doesn’t really say anything as the boy extends his hand in greeting. This has to be a _joke_. People aren’t nice to him, they never _have_ been.

He tells his mother about it and she starts taking note of the boy as well. Claude knocks on the door one day, asks if Byleth can come out and play? He’s the _only_ other kid in the area and Claude doesn’t have anyone else to play with … _please, Mrs. Byleth’s Mom?_ Sitri is a little hesitant, looks at Byleth’s silent gaze and gestures to Claude— _Byleth, he seems nice enough… I think maybe it would be okay. Just this once._

Claude takes Byleth down to the Styx and teaches him how to skip rocks on _lava_. Byleth feels a little bit of happiness for once—he used to try and do the same thing back on water when he lived on the surface. He returns home that night, dirty and happy, a _girl_ — _Claude wasn’t so bad_. _Doesn’t think I’m weird either._

—

Years pass, Byleth acclimates. Sitri helps her hone the usage of magic, she’s learned how to deal with those idiots who always refer to her as a _half-ling_ , destroys things with Claude—tries to ignore her mother always slipping away to spend time with _Lucifer_. Disgusting.

Now that she’s older, Byleth gets curious and starts to explore the other parts of Hell. She learns about the nine layers of Hell that extend beyond the one she’s spent all of her time on— _Limbo_. Reads books on the soul cycling process, learns about Fate, Purgatory, the Heavens… _Sothis_? She asks her mother who _Sothis_ is and Sitri goes quiet— _God. You don’t need to worry about her, Byleth_. Why was her mother acting so _weird_?

The more she reads, the more questions she has. She asks about her father, Jeralt—where was _he_ after all these years? Had he been reincarnated? She had read about that… maybe he was back on Earth leading a different life and had forgotten all about her and her mother. _Where_ is he, mother?

She can see in Sitri’s face that she _knows_ the answer to that question, but won’t tell her, and it _angers_ her. Byleth starts following her mother around when she leaves the house at night, thinking her child asleep. Byleth figures out a sort of pattern… nights with no cloak—Lucifer—nights _with_ a cloak—she’s going somewhere else, somewhere she doesn’t want anyone to _know_ of.

Byleth is still somewhat clumsy at traversing through planes—she’s only a _teenager,_ give her a break—and almost breaks her face as she locks on to her where her mother has disappeared off to for the night. She hears wailing and moaning… but this is of a _different_ kind than she’s used to. But, there’s her mother… kneeled in front of some type of cage and … the person in there is … _father_?

They return home that night and Byleth breathes _fire_ at Sitri and her mother turns into some type of three headed monster in retaliation. Oh, this was just how demons and their spawn settled their disputes— _completely_ normal, don’t worry. The house is torn apart during their fight. Byleth screams at her mother— _Why did you **lie** to me? Why didn’t you tell me where he was? HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?—_and Sitri let’s her child fight with her until she gets _all_ those feelings out. This was Jeralt’s doing. All those emotions that Byleth could never quite get a rein on, that _human_ side of her. _I’m sorry, Byleth, I was **just** trying to protect you. _Byleth screams— _I don’t **fucking** need to be protected!_

They sit cross-legged on the floor in the ruins of their home. Byleth’s hair is singed from all the fire burning around them and Sitri is barely scathed. Byleth tells Sitri that she’s _leaving_ ; she’s tired of being treated like a child just because she’s got this _other_ side to her that makes her _less_ than everyone down here. Those words wound Sitri’s heart and she _wishes_ her child could just see herself for how wonderful she actually is. Byleth _doesn’t_ care.

She leaves the house— _alone_ —searching for something more than this existence in Hell _never_ granted her.

—

Byleth wanders for the next few hundred years on a journey of self-discovery.

Fights her way through human wars, takes lovers of the human kind, learns arcane magic to expand her arsenal of destruction. Byleth tries to reconcile the split in her personality, the dichotomy of her existence. She has this demon body with a beating— _albeit, slow—_ heart, which feels more than it ever should. This human heart that's existing in a demon body that shouldn’t _possess_ one of these things. What is this? What is _she_?

Byleth lands herself in more confusion… lives her life as a woman for a couple of years, as a man for others. It’s the same mess she felt when she was a child and she wonders if any of this will ever be _normal_. Will she ever fit in anywhere? Will she ever feel _whole…_ complete? She takes lovers to bed as a woman, goes to war as a man. Somewhere down the line she _learns_ what both sides of the coin can do and realizes that she will never be able to have children in the way that her mother can. But, perhaps, taking on the role of a father… _that_ seemed possible. Hundreds of years later, after the coming of Rhea, she will find books that talk of _cambions_ … and learn that others, like her, _do_ in fact exist.

The name _Sothis_ once again crosses her mind and she finds texts that mention a woman named _Lilith_. This Lilith… the first wife of Adam who disappeared from the analogues of history, only to be replaced by the pious and righteous _Eve_. Byleth has questions. _Always_ more questions. And she’s been away from home long enough… _surely;_ Sitri must miss her by now.

The day she shows up on her mother’s doorstep—Sitri is tightlipped and there’s a worried expression on her face. Why isn’t she happy? Byleth has _finally_ come home. There’s a _woman_ in her mother’s home. Small, looks like a child, long green hair and _green eyes—_ what was an _angel_ doing in Hell of all places? The woman looks at Byleth, takes in the sight of her and grimaces. _Again_ —there she is. The smudge on her lineage. The woman gets to her feet, pauses before Sitri and tells her that she will take her leave. She doesn’t want to be here anymore to _discuss_ things. Byleth watches the woman disappear— _Mother, who was that_?

Her mother doesn’t answer; too overwhelmed by emotion and just pulls Byleth isn’t her arms. She gives Byleth the tightest squeeze she can muster.

_Don’t worry about that, I’m just glad you’re **finally home**_

—

Sothis.

 _Sothis_ is her mother’s creator. So, by extension, _Sothis_ is her …she can’t bring herself to say the words. …Byleth locks herself in her room for a few days. Sitri worries at the silence that overwhelms their home. Byleth remerges in male form— _war_ form.

He tells his mother he’s off to join Lucifer’s legions. After _everything_ that he has learned about this _Sothis,_ and what she has done to his mother, he _knows_ where his allegiances stand.

—

Byleth knows nothing but the taste of blood and the thrill of murder at the forefront of Lucifer’s army. Hell has descended into chaos as demon after _demon_ is challenging Lucifer for his position. Perhaps somewhat in debt to all that Lucifer has done for Byleth and his mother, he too, is seeking to come for the head of anyone who seeks to challenge Lucifer’s _authority_.

With Claude at his side, they tear through the insurgence. Lay waste to all that come to challenge Lucifer and his most loyal of subjects. Byleth disappears one night and comes back with the head of the leader. He throws it at Lucifer’s feet and bows down to him on one knee— _what else_ must he do to prove that he is worthy of being a _King_?

Coronation day comes. A virginal sacrifice is made before Byleth, the soul consumed, and the blood an offering to Lucifer. There’s the sound of drums and percussion, fires are lit and Byleth stands in front of Lucifer, the eight other kings surrounding her, ready to swear the Oath of Lucifer. Her mother is there at Lucifer’s side, Byleth’s witness. Sitri looks down at her child and wonders to herself— _how_ did they come so far? There is both pride and fear in her heart, knowing exactly what Byleth is about to take on with this new position. Hell lapses into a celebration and Byleth is at the center of it all— _finally,_ she has been recognized as something more than a _half-ling_ , an abomination in the eyes of all.

—

A few hundred years pass and Sitri begins to worry again.

There’s a woman. A vampire. She’s known Byleth to take lovers in the past but this woman is _different_ and she wonders if she will be her undoing. Sitri tells Byleth to _mind_ those feelings in her heart, to remember just _what_ her human side can do to her. Byleth tells her not to worry. This woman, this _Edelgard_ , is _nothing_ to worry about.

Sitri feels her knees buckle under the weight of her grief when they return with Byleth’s body— _human now—_ and she sees her child on the brink of death. She allows herself one singular tear to slide down those cheeks of hers before she looks at Lucifer, knowing exactly what she must do.

—

Sometimes, while Byleth’s sleeping for the next two hundred years, she can hear Sitri talking to her.

_It’s going to be okay. When you wake up, everything will be all right. I’m sorry that your life has been so hard. I only wanted the very best for you. You’ll **find** Edelgard again, don’t worry. Please keep a leash on that **temper** of yours, lest it be your undoing. Go see your father every now and then to let him know you’re okay. Listen to Lucifer, Byleth. _

_I’m so proud of you… never forget that, my child._

I love you.

—

Her last dream.

A perceived future, perhaps?

She wakes up in Edelgard’s room and can hear two very distinct and familiar voices floating in through the crack in the door. It’s autumn, the leaves are changing outside and the sun will rise soon.

Byleth gets out of bed, sleepily shuffles her way out of Edelgard’s room and into the living room. In the archway of the kitchen, she can see Edelgard’s backside as she’s happily chattering with the other person who’s standing in front of her. Byleth notices tendrils of long sea-foam green hair and instantly holds her breath. Was she … was she dreaming about— _Mom, is that you?_

Edelgard turns around when she notices Byleth standing in the doorway. She’s not pregnant anymore; one of the _babies_ is in her arms. She smiles warmly, “Byleth, your _mother_ is here for a visit.” Edelgard jostles the baby as it coos slightly, “Came to see how the little ones were doing.”

Byleth looks at Edelgard as she mutters about putting _this_ one to sleep with its sibling and that she’ll leave Byleth and Sitri to have some time alone. It _has_ been a long time after all. As Edelgard disappears off into her bedroom, Sitri smiles at Byleth. 

Byleth blinks, unsure of what to do, “… _Mom_.”

“Edelgard thinks this is a _dream_. …But for you and I, _this_ is reality.” Sitri smiles, “She’s different from the last time that I met her, isn’t she? Calmed down. A lot prettier too without that haunting, vampiric look in her eyes.”

“…How are you… what are you…” Byleth runs her hand through her hair, “I haven’t seen you like this since … since I was _asleep_.”

“I know.” Sitri walks over to Byleth and takes a seat down on the couch. She pats down in the space next to her, “It’s been a long time. I should really visit you more often… but I know how you get after these things. Don't want to rile you up too much with everything that’s going on right now.”

Byleth sits down next to her, “How I _get_?”

“Byleth, we _all_ know how emotional you like to pretend you’re not.” Sitri laughs, “You’re my _child._ I know how you are.”

Byleth rolls her eyes, “…So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?”

“You’re going to be a parent soon.” Sitri’s smile is warm again, “I wanted to check in. See how you were doing.”

“How do you even _know_ these things, mom?” Byleth asks.

“I’m still in _there_.” Sitri leans forward and nudges the center of Byleth’s chest gently, “Don’t worry, I _don't_ look often. I give you and Edelgard privacy where it’s needed.”

Byleth goes pale at her mother’s confession, “ _Mom_.”

Sitri chuckles, “I’m just mainly… here in the aether… it’s just snippets and voices, really. Things that kind of float around in consciousness that can’t be pinned down. I can’t _see_ anything that you’re doing. I just know.” She gestures around them, “That’s why we’re here in Edelgard’s apartment right now. This is a dream… and reality… at the same time. A different reality.”

“Yeah, _whatever_.” Byleth looks up at her, “…There’s no way of you coming back to be here for …”

Sitri shakes her head with latent sadness, “My grandchildren will never truly know of me… but they _can_ feel my presence. I can come see them this way, like I’m doing with you right now.”

“I guess that’s better than nothing.”

“Besides, you have your _father,_ Byleth.” Sitri smiles, “It’s his turn to take command of the ropes. He’s been gone for long enough, don’t you think so?”

“I suppose he has.” Byleth smiles faintly, “Its… it’s been nice having him around again.”

“I’m sure it has.” Sitri nods, pressing a finger up to her chin, “Byleth, I can’t stay here long and there’s something else that we need to talk about. … There’s something I want you to do. That’s …mainly why I came here tonight.”

“And that is?” Byleth asks her.

“Sothis.” Sitri replies, “I want …I want you two to talk.”

“ _Talk_?” Byleth balks at the idea, looking at Sitri like she’s insane, “Mom. _What_ is there to _talk_ about?”

“…A long time ago, you became what you are for my sake, Byleth. A king to prove your worth, to declare to both Heaven _and_ Hell that you were more than what everyone deemed you to be.” Sitri begins, “…And although you tried to _kill_ Sothis for _Edelgard_ … I wonder if there was something else in your plans that was related to me as well.”

“You _really_ think I would kill Sothis because she banished you?”

Sitri nods her head, “…Maybe not entirely that. But it was a motivator, wasn’t it?”

“I did … what I _did_ for Edelgard.” Byleth reminds her, “My _wife_.”

Sitri chuckles a bit, “Yes. The most _passionate_ relationship I have ever seen you in. I guess things are kind of the same nowadays too, huh?” She lowers her gaze, “…I know you’ve had it rough, my child. And I know Sothis’ decree has _always_ angered you. …Knowing that I was a fallen angel and she so callously tossed me away when I was no longer of an use to her …”

“You were her _daughter_.”

“Yes, and … she’s your _grandmother_ , Byleth.”

Byleth wrinkles her nose, “I _hate_ to be reminded of that.”

“At any rate… we have two new lives that are about to be brought into this world by Edelgard… and I don’t want there to be any rifts anymore in the family.” Sitri grabs Byleth’s hands in her own, “…I think the suffering has gone on long enough, don’t you?”

Byleth looks away from her mother, “…Why do I even _need_ to do this?”

“Because.” Sitri squeezes Byleth’s hands, “Your _mother—_ who gave up _her_ life so that _you_ could live—is asking you to.”

Byleth sucks her teeth; “You’re _really_ going to pull the dead mother card on me this time around?”

“If I were still around, I would be doing it myself.” Sitri smiles, “But, I’m not. And I want you to do it. Mend the rift with Sothis. _Talk_ to her again. I want my grandchildren— _your_ children—to know their family because _I_ can’t be there, Byleth.”

Byleth sighs, letting her head lull back, “…I’ll think about it, mom.”

“ _No_. You’re _going_ to do it.” Sitri leans to the side, eyes the door to Edelgard’s room, “Hm… maybe I should _talk_ to Edelgard again. Plant the idea in her head. She seems to be a level headed one. Probably would think this is a good idea.”

“El’s family is more _messed_ up than mine.” Byleth snaps, trying to dissuade her mother from going over her head with this one.

“Which is precisely why she would probably _agree_ with me about talking with _mother_.”

“You know she _scalped_ Rhea, right?” Byleth asks Sitri, a hint of mirth growing in her voice and a smirk on her face.

Sitri gives a long sigh and shakes her head, “ _Yes_. I know about that. I can’t say my sister didn’t deserve that one…”

“Seems everyone feels the _same_.”

“At _any_ rate, Byleth. I want you to do what I asked.” Sitri folds her arms over her chest and gives Byleth the _sternest_ look she can muster. She doesn’t care if her child is over three thousand years old— _Byleth_ , is still her child. “Soon. Before the children come.”

“All right. _All right_.” Byleth sucks her teeth and waves her hands at Sitri, “I’ll do it. Eventually. When I find time.”

“You have nothing _but_ time right now.” Sitri chides.

“I mean, the stuff with El takes priority over anything else.” Byleth gestures toward the door of the bedroom where dream Edelgard has probably gone to sleep, “She’s carrying _twins_ , mom. Kind of a big deal right now.”

“Oh, she’s going to be _fine_.” Sitri grins, “She’s been doing so well during all of this. I think _you’re_ the one who’s been buckling under the pressure. Why… I think you _passed_ out when you received the news that she was carrying twins, did you not?”

Byleth frowns, “Yeah. Sure. _Whatever_.”

Sitri pauses as she looks at the ceiling and then sighs, “…It’s almost dawn.”

“You’re going soon.”

Sitri nods, “…I’ve enjoyed seeing you again, my child. I’ll have to come again… the next time I can do something like this.”

Byleth lowers her gaze. Probably wouldn’t be for a while that she would be able to see Sitri like this so … “Mom?”

“Yes, Byleth?”

Byleth pushes herself over in the chair, drapes her legs over the edge and lowers her head into Sitri’s lap, “Before … before you go… can you sing me to sleep?” Byleth looks up at her with eyes resembling her childhood self, “…It’s been awhile.”

Sitri chuckles softly at her adult child’s request, threads her fingers through Byleth’s unruly hair and nods, “Of course, my child.”

Byleth closes her eyes as she hones in on Sitri’s voice growing fainter as the strokes of her hand grow softer, “…Hey, mom?”

“Yes?”

“This might be breaking the rules a bit… but do you know what El’s having?”

“Of _course_ , I do.” Another chuckle, fainter still. “…You’ll find out soon, don’t worry.”

“And … will they be… _you know_ , like me?” Byleth questions.

Sitri pauses her soft strokes through Byleth’s hair and shakes her head, “No. They’re a bit more human in that respect. They won’t be able to shift form as you do.”

Byleth sighs, somewhat in relief. That was _good_. Despite her earlier conversation with Edelgard, deep down, some part of her didn’t want her kids growing up with the confusion that she had had to endure as a child. Things weren’t so bad now… but they _had_ been. “…Thanks for letting me know.”

A soft pat on the forehead is Sitri’s only answer as she goes back to the lullaby from before. Byleth let’s herself be lulled to sleep by the sound, trying to hold onto the last vestiges of her mother before she fades away completely. The sun is rising over the horizon again, Sitri presses a soft kiss to Byleth’s forehead before she fades away completely.

_I love you, Byleth._


	15. Don't Judge Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to make you cry with the last one. Just felt it was important to give some context on who Byleth is. Anyway. I’ve been waiting to get to the chapter that comes after this one for a while now. Gonna be a fun time, a return to some of their usual stupidity. 
> 
> Anyway, Edelgard and Byleth have a nice little chat in this one. Also babies! We find out what they’re having. Yay.
> 
> Counts on fingers. Yeah. This will probably increase again. Not by much, though. I'll see where I am in another chapter or two.

**Present Day, July 2021.**

Edelgard is a little concerned when she wakes up one morning to Byleth in male form— _quiet_ , somber. She remembers earlier times; when Byleth would tease her with both forms, telling her that she could switch at will— _if_ she wanted to. But this … this is _different_.

The first time Edelgard really remembers of that change being a little more permanent is at the bar during that _terrible_ girl’s night. Or during the night of her gallery exhibition. Byleth being so serious, so _stoic_. And then there are the times they have sex… but lately, Byleth has been retaining that _female_ form a lot more for when Edelgard wants a little bit extra from her. Edelgard doesn’t really care either way. Byleth is Byleth whether she’s standing off in a corner brooding as a male, or trying to grope Edelgard to death as a female.

What matters to Edelgard in the present moment is … how _long_ Byleth has stayed in the male form. Edelgard tries to get him to open up, but he isn’t budging. Tries to initiate sex one night, but he just catches Edelgard wrist and tells her to go to sleep. He disappears during the day and goes down to Hell and doesn’t come back until late at night. Sure, he’ll cuddle her at night; grip her waist so tightly, like he’s afraid she’ll float away. What could be possibly be wrong _now?_

Edelgard has a weird dream one night where she’s not pregnant anymore and there’s a woman there who looks oddly like Byleth … it feels strangely _real_. She awakens in the middle of the night, startling awake after she puts her dream babies to bed and turns to see Byleth— _female_ , tears silently streaming down her face. What in the _world_ was going on with her?

Edelgard is pondering these thoughts as she sits on the floor of the barely furnished nursery in Byleth’s penthouse. They’ve got a follow-up appointment with Mercedes tomorrow and Byleth suggested they just spend the night in Hell and head over to the clinic in the morning. She’s back to being a male… the switch from before didn’t last long. Edelgard rubs her stomach, pats at it as one of the babies kicks at her and looks up at Byleth who is a simmering pot of nerves on the other side of the room.

Byleth is currently sitting on the floor as well, a bottle of whisky at his side, looking at the instructions to the first goddamn crib that the two of them are trying to construct. There’s a broody look on his features, silent, not really even acknowledging that Edelgard is there, as she sits in the arms of the giant armored teddy bear, and rubs her stomach. He’s got his back to her as he flips over the instructions again and curses under his breath. _Fuck_ this shit. Did they have to do it _tonight_? Edelgard knows Byleth is frustrated; he’s been like this since they woke up this morning and hasn’t been talkative at _all_.

Edelgard tells him that they should call it a night—it’s getting late. They can look at things when they wake up in the morning. Byleth throws the instructions on the ground, grabs his bottle of whisky and stalks out of the nursery, leaving Edelgard alone. _She_ can go to sleep—he’s not tired yet. She gets to her feet to follow Byleth out of the room and only gets so far to see the front door closing without another word— _relax, Edelgard, he’s probably just going to go spend time with Claude. He’ll be back._ As understanding as Edelgard wants to be, frankly, she was getting a _little_ tired of this. Hadn’t she told Byleth to _talk to her_ when things were feeling off?

She settles into Byleth’s bed that night and sends him a text message— _I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you when you come back home—_ and then opens a new message with Claude— _Is Byleth with you?—_ and waits for his reply. Her phone dings a few minutes later— _Yeah, he’s a fucking wreck tonight. Trying to get it out of him but he just won’t talk. Let you know if anything changes. Don’t worry; I’ll look after him._ She sets her phone down and stares up at the dark ceiling of Byleth’s bedroom and sighs.

Maybe she should bring up that dream… that _was_ Sitri, wasn’t it? But she’s never met her before… how in the world could she _know,_ beyond that picture on Byleth’s nightstand, what she even _looked_ like? Edelgard closes her eyes and sighs to herself. She would sleep for night… can’t do much of anything until Byleth comes back anyway.

_I hope you’re okay..._

—

A shattering plate and arguing is what startles Edelgard out of her dreams for the night. She sits up in bed, pats her stomach, opens her hand and Amyr—the most _vicious_ frying pan in existence—comes to her. _Thanks, babies._ Edelgard was honestly growing a little _fond_ of this thing… maybe she should take Lucifer up on his offer and see what the _real_ battle-axe was like.

She waddles her way out of bed, trying to listen to the disturbance coming from outside Byleth’s bedroom doors. She can hear Jeralt’s voice … and that’s Byleth. Why are they _yelling_ at one another? Edelgard presses the door open and can hear the sadness in Byleth’s voice as Jeralt tries to calm him down— _Why would she_ want _me to do such a thing? Haven’t I been through enough? I don’t_ ** _want_** _to talk to_ her—and Edelgard flinches as something else breaks. She lets Amyr disappear from her hands, realizing that she’s only walking into a familial dispute and chances making an appearance to assess the situation.

Byleth is on the floor of the kitchen, drunk off his ass, and his face is red as he fists his hands into his hair. Jeralt is trying to pull another plate away from him so he can’t add to the already shattered china that’s on the floor. Edelgard feels her heart sink at the sight of it as she chances walking into the kitchen and making her presence known. She clears her throat and Jeralt turns around to see her standing there, barefoot and confused, as to what Byleth could possibly be _so_ upset about.

Byleth looks up to see Edelgard and his features darken, “ _El_. Please go back to sleep. This _doesn’t_ concern you.”

“ _No_.” Edelgard answers defiantly, walking over into the kitchen area. She was getting tired of this. Tired of dealing with Byleth’s moodiness and being shut out all the time. She looks at Jeralt, “Jeralt, _I’ll_ handle this from here.”

Jeralt looks a little torn between Edelgard’s wishes and trying to keep a tabs on Byleth’s current tantrum. He looks at Byleth who keeps trying to pull another plate away from him and jerks back so that he can pull it out of his hands, “If you think you can talk some _sense_ into my wayward child right now, Edelgard, be my guest.”

Byleth gets to his feet, sways slightly, and glares after his father’s departing form, “ _No_. Don’t you walk away right now. I wasn’t done talking to you about this!”

Jeralt waves out an arm out behind him, “I’m letting Edelgard take the reins on this one, kiddo. She might have better luck in trying to talk to you in your current state.” He glances at Edelgard over his shoulder, “Come get me if he gets to be _more_ than what he already is right now.”

Edelgard nods as Byleth growls at Jeralt, “Don’t worry, I can handle this.”

“ _Dad_.” Byleth yells, but Jeralt doesn’t come back as he departs for one of the guest bedrooms. He sucks his teeth and goes to punch the front of the refrigerator at his side. There’s a slight _dent_ in it’s metallic surface.

Edelgard places her hands over her stomach—she knows the little ones would help her out if Byleth got to be _too_ unruly at any point, “…Byleth.”

“Go _away_ , El.” Byleth murmurs as he rests his forehead on the stainless steel appliance before him.

“ _No,_ Byleth. You’ve been a reckless mess for _long_ enough. I’ve told you before when you get like this to _talk_ to me.”

“Well, I don’t _want_ to talk about this with you.”

“What could _possibly_ be so bad that you have to resort to this kind of _behavior_ , Byleth?”

“Everything, El.” His shoulders drop as he _finally_ turns to look at her, “You _want_ to know about what’s been going on? Fine. I’ll _tell_ you.”

Edelgard goes to sit down at the island in the kitchen and folds her hands over one another on the marble surface, “Well, go _on_ then.”

“I’ve been having dreams. About the past. _My_ past.” Byleth replies.

Ah, for once this has _nothing_ to do with her. She nods, “Yes. Well? What is it?”

Byleth sucks his teeth, “What is it. What _is_ it? Do you know how much stuff I went through before you ever came around?”

“I can imagine…” Edelgard muses, “…The same could go for me, I suppose. But you already _know_ about that stuff, Byleth.”

“Yeah, well…” Byleth is at a loss for words. He can’t really say anything to refute what Edelgard has just said. He _did_ know about her past and all those sordid details that she had tried to keep hidden from him. He looks back at her, red eyes burning with fatigue and emotional turmoil.

“ _Byleth_.” Edelgard starts again, “What are you dreaming about? _Please._ Tell me.”

“I … had a dream about mom a few nights ago.” He shakes his head, “It wasn’t … it really wasn’t a _dream_. She was coming to see me.”

That piques Edelgard’s interest, “Yes. And what was it about?”

“My mom …” He lowers his gaze, “…Sometimes mom can come talk to me that way. You know… she’s still out there in the aether and whatever. Her spirit… essence, whatever you want to call it. It still _exists_ somewhere even if she doesn’t currently have a physical form. It’s different from humans and your whole soul business.”

“And? Did her visit upset you in someway?” Edelgard asks, trying to probe closer to the root of the problem.

Yes and _no_. Byleth fiddles with his hands, “…No. Yes. I don’t know.”

“You don’t _know_?” Edelgard asks, “And yet, you’ve been waltzing around here and the surface, depressed, drinking excessively, riding around on that bike of yours when I go to sleep— _do not_ look at me like that, Byleth—and being _terrible_ to just about anyone that shows an _ounce_ of _concern_ towards you.”

Byleth slams his hands down on the counter, “Because it’s _no ones_ business what I’m _feeling_ right now!”

Edelgard sighs as she steps off her stool and comes over to sit closer to where Byleth is. She chances putting an arm around his shoulders, even when he tries to shove her away, “ _Byleth_. I’m not going to _take_ this from you and you know that.”

Byleth doesn’t meet her gaze, “Why don’t you just _leave_ , El? Leave me alone to deal with this? I _don’t_ need your help. I don’t need _anyone’s_ help to try and fix this, I…”

He puts his hands to his face, his voice beginning to crack. It was descending now into something of a higher pitch. This wasn’t anger anymore… this was just … _fear._ Sadness? Being overwhelmed? When Byleth pulls his hands away from his face, Edelgard notices that the features have softened and she’s back to being female again. Her face crumples again and she pushes her head into the sleek marble countertop. Her forearms muffle the sobs and Edelgard rubs a comforting hand along her backside.

“Byleth. It’s _okay_. Tell me what’s _wrong_.” Edelgard murmurs.

Her voice is choked in-between the sobs, “…Sothis. She wants … my _mom_ … wants me to speak with _Sothis…”_

Edelgard nods, “Your mother wants you to talk to Sothis, Byleth. Why is that _so_ bad?”

“I don’t _want to.”_ Byleth whines, “You _don’t_ get it, El. I don’t think you’ll _ever_ get it.”

“Well then, _explain_ it to me, Byleth.”

Byleth turns around and looks at her, blinks two reddened, tear stained eyes in her direction and shakes her head. What was she supposed to _tell_ , Edelgard?

They had already rehashed her past a little bit … told Edelgard the stories of her lonely childhood—being accused of being too _demonic_ by one half of her lineage. And then the other—when she finally comes to Hell to see what they’re _really_ like—calls her things like _half-ling_ —that word again, _abomination._ Always an _abomination_ and nothing more.

She wishes she knew others like her… but in all her journeys across the world she’s never found _one_. She _knows_ they’re out there, but she can never find them. Byleth just wants to know what _their_ stories are like, wants to know how hard it was for them growing up, too.

And _Sothis, fucking_ , Sothis. What was she supposed to say to her? Hey, I remember all those times you used to show up at our house when I was gone, to talk to mom about stuff that I wasn’t supposed to know about. I know how you look at me as a smudge on your pristine sleight of Godliness. You want _nothing_ to do with me— _that’s why I tried to kill you when you destroyed everything Edelgard loved_? I had another reason to be angry, enraged. It was the perfect cover for everything else simmering under the surface. El’s revenge came first, hers would be an undiscovered _second_.

But, now. Here they are. In the present, with _children_ about to come into their lives in a little under four … five months? And what is she supposed to think? Supposed to _feel_? She still thinks Sothis is going to kill Edelgard before she can even _bring_ these babies into the world. Still thinks Sothis will go back on her word and kill the _both_ of them because they’re doing something _again—_ a blight upon _God’s_ world. She doesn’t want these innocent children to have to pay for her actions.

A fresh batch of tears comes to her eyes and she turns around in her chair to squeeze Edelgard with everything that she can muster in the world. Edelgard startles as she’s pulled forward and Byleth buries her face in the crook of Edelgard’s neck.

“I don’t want to _mess_ them up, El. I don’t want them being ostracized for what they _are_.” Byleth hiccups, “I don’t want my children having to go through what _I_ did. Living in a world that shuns them because their two halves of an incomplete _whole_.”

“Byleth… _Byleth…”_ Edelgard places a soft hand on her head, “…They’re… they’re going to be _okay_.”

Byleth shakes her head again, “Where are we even going to _raise_ them, Edelgard? Down here in Hell? My status as a King can only take them so _far_. And Earth? How are we going to _establish_ anything on Earth?”

“Byleth.” Edelgard murmurs into her ear, “…They’re going to be _fine_ if we raise them down here or on Earth. No _one_ is going to fuck with our kids, you hear me?”

Byleth pulls away to look at her, “… _What_?”

Edelgard takes a hold of Byleth’s hand, rests it over her stomach so she can feel the reassuring kicks of one of the kids inside of her, “…Do you realize how _loved_ they are and they aren’t even here yet? All those idiot Kings of Hell vying for _babysitting_ duties? Hubert calling himself an _uncle_? Your father is here too to help us with things…” She pauses, “…And once I patch things up with the girls …I’m _sure_ they’ll be in our corner as well to help with things.”

...Maybe Edelgard was right on that one. Byleth swallows, allows her to continue.

“These children … will grow up with all the _love_ in the world that neither you or I ever had…” Her smile grows soft, “Just look at how they came into the world…”

Byleth blushes faintly at the memory of _that_ night, “…I guess… _sure_ … maybe.”

Edelgard shakes her head again, a baby kicks at their linked hands, “No. Not _maybe_. It’s the truth, Byleth. And you need to stop worrying about it.”

Byleth sighs as she feels one of the babies nudge her again— _Yeah, dad. Listen to mom speak some sense into that dim ass brain of yours,_ “You know… my mom told me that they’re going to be normal. They’re going to be okay.”

“ _Normal_?” Edelgard questions. Were the babies all of a sudden … not … _magical_?

“Like me.” Byleth mutters, “You know. They’ll be just … they won’t be…”

Edelgard frowns, realizing the implication in Byleth’s words, “Byleth. I want you to _listen_ to what I’m about to tell you. I _love_ you. _All_ of you. I don’t care if you’re like _this_ , or a guy or anything in-between. I don’t _care_ if our children end up being the same.” She reaches up a hand to caress Byleth’s face, “I don’t care if you go around this world as a man _or_ woman, I love _Byleth_. _Byleth_. Is the only person that matters, do you _hear_ me?”

“…Didn’t you once say you _preferred_ me as—“

“My preferences don’t have _anything_ to do with how you feel about yourself.” Edelgard interrupts her, “And besides. That’s superficial shit. It helps with …you know, imagination and things. But the person that I _love_ is all of you. So _please._ Stop _this_. Stop feeling like you’re not good enough to be with me because of all of _this_.”

Byleth didn’t _feel_ like she wasn’t good enough, per se. It was just … this _thing_ complicated things, didn’t it? She looks up at Edelgard’s stern expression and then buries her head into Edelgard’s chest, “…You _really_ don’t care, El?”

“No. I _don’t_.” Edelgard cracks a small smile, trying to lighten the mood, “I’m _bisexual_ anyway. I thought that would make things easier for you.”

Byleth snorts, “You’re an _idiot_ , El.”

“Maybe. But you’re _one_ , too.”

“I guess I am.”

Edelgard pats her on the head, “Byleth, what did you do with your past lovers when it came to this type of stuff?”

“You were among the few that I ever told. I can probably count on one hand the number of people who knew this about me… _humans_ , that is.” Byleth shrugs, “It was already enough that I was a demon… why let them know about what _else_ I could do on top of that?”

“Is this something you’ve always struggled with?”

Byleth is about to shake her head, pauses, then shrugs, “…My father was the first… he… _said_ something that made it happen the first time. Over time, I came to understand what I was as I got older. You know, why the switches happened. Came to a point where I could control them… even though they became more tied to my emotional state as years passed.”

“And this is why you refer to yourself as formless?”

“ _Yes_.” Byleth replies, “…I’m not stable. Physically, that is. It’s a product of being a hybrid. Confusion in the genes or something. I don’t know, El. I’ve had millennia to deal with it. It doesn’t really faze me anymore …”

“But you were worried that the children would turn out the same.” Edelgard reminds her.

“Yeah, because like I said, I _don’t_ want them dealing with what I had to go through. Being half—a quarter in their case, whatever—but the shit still hurts.” Byleth sighs, “I’m just … I’m _tired_ , El. I’ve done a lot of fucked up shit to get where I am. I don’t want them feeling like they have to do the same.”

“We’re living in a different era, Byleth.” Edelgard states, “…You said yourself that people don't regard people like you in the same way as they used to.”

“Yeah… and sometimes I wonder if I’m the cause of that.” Byleth shakes her head, “At any rate… can we just… _stop_ talking about this?”

Edelgard presses a kiss to her forehead; “You know that we can beat the issue to death if you want to, right? Anytime you _want_ to talk to me about it.”

“Yes. I _know_.” Byleth closes her eyes when she feels Edelgard’s lips press against her skin.

“Good.” Edelgard inhales and sighs, “…Byleth, about the other thing.”

“…Sothis?”

“Yes. Sothis. Byleth, maybe your mother _is_ right. You should go talk to her. She’s …she is ... your grandmother after all.”

Byleth frowns, “I thought I told you _never_ to suggest that again.”

“Well. She created your mother and your mother gave birth to you, so by extension, Byleth, you two _are_ related whether you want to admit it or not.” Edelgard stands her ground, “Sothis acted the same way when I brought it up. You two need to resolve your differences. Whether we tried to kill her or not.”

Byleth groans as she pushes away from Edelgard and rubs her eyes. She was starting to get _tired_ now. She hated dealing with emotional stuff, “… _Why_ is my family so messed up?”

Edelgard shrugs, “I’ll get back to you when I figure out my own.”

Byleth taps her finger on the counter as she tries to gather her thoughts. Edelgard is still expecting an answer from her, “… _Maybe_ I’ll consider it. What we have going on is more important— _you’re_ more important.”

That’s right, they were seeing Mercedes tomorrow. Edelgard places her hands on her stomach again, “That’s right. We’re going to get poked and prodded at again tomorrow, aren’t we, babies?”

“You okay with doing that again?” Byleth asks her, “Do you wanna do another pretreatment course or whatever?”

Edelgard smiles gently, “Mercedes was gentle enough. I don’t have any qualms about letting her do what she needs to without a bit of warm up first.”

Byleth tries to grin at her, but doesn’t have the strength to, “I could try _warming_ you up tonight … I …” She groans and shakes her head, “…No, I can’t. I’m fucking exhausted, El.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you to.” Edelgard says, “Stop joking about sex when you’re not feeling well.”

Byleth raps her knuckles against the marble countertop, “Sure, El.”

“Byleth.” Edelgard comes to sit down on the stool beside her now, “You’re tired... stressed out. I was thinking. …Maybe we should get you out of here for a while.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember that camping trip we were talking about?” Edelgard asks, “I think it would do us some good to get away from _everyone_ and _everything_. Haven’t you been feeling a little … _stifled_ lately?”

Byleth perks slightly at that idea. Camping. Wilderness. _Forests_. The sounds of a summer night. The earth beneath her bare feet. _Fishing_. Oh, it’s been _so_ long since she’s gone fishing. And in the middle of _nowhere_ with _no one_ to bother them?

The thought was _fucking_ fantastic. And El… El said she wanted to see the stars, right? They could rent some stupid RV or rough it in a hatchback… just sleeping with one another—the little ones kicking her or Edelgard in the ribs during the night— _alone_.

“El. You’re a fucking _genius_.” Byleth is nearly salivating at the thought.

“I mean I _am_ in graduate school, after all.”

“Very _funny_.” Byleth rolls her eyes, “Yeah. Sure. But, let’s go though. Let’s go … _tomorrow_. Let’s go after you’re done with Mercedes and all of that junk. Fuck, let’s get _out_ of here, El.”

“Isn’t that a little soon, Byleth? I mean we should—“

“No. _No_.” Byleth is getting off the stool now and shaking her head, “I need to get _out_ of here and get away with you. Fuck. I feel like we have nothing _but_ eyes on us right now and I’m so _tired_ of it.”

“Okay. _Okay._ Tomorrow, we’ll go.” Edelgard holds up her hands in a surrendering fashion, “…I’ll need to go back to the surface to pack a few things. We can leave from my place.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Byleth breathes a sigh of relief. Getting _out_ of Hell. Getting away from _Enbarr_. That was _exactly_ what she needed. She turns around, grabs Edelgard toward her and kisses her soft and slow, “ _Thank_ you. For always being exactly what I _need_.”

Edelgard blushes, “Byleth…”

“Let’s get to sleep, El. You have to go get poked at tomorrow by someone that _isn’t_ me and I’m fucking _ready_ to just hit the road and drive with no cares in the _world_.”

Oh, the excitement was returning to those _tired_ eyes. Good, she was getting back to normal. Byleth pulls Edelgard off the stool and picks her up in her arms— _would you be **careful**_ , _you’re smushing the babies!_ —but Byleth just smacks her on the ass and ignores Edelgard’s complaining.

They return to the bedroom that night, cuddled up with one another—Byleth’s grip has lessened on Edelgard. A smile returns to her face as she slips into sleep that night.

—

Byleth is in her face in the morning as Edelgard lies in the examination bed and Mercedes continues with her usual poking to observe how the babies are doing. She’s doing something new— _fire is my main element of choice, but did you know I could control other things, El?_

She’s got two figures made of ice dancing around in the palm of her hand. They look _strangely_ like Byleth and Edelgard … but _different_. …Maybe in the past? Edelgard has never worn her hair in such large buns like the little ice sculpture of herself, and Byleth’s tiny ice sculpture is wearing a strange coat… or cloak? She can’t really tell. It’s cute though… and as always, she appreciates Byleth’s weird choices of distraction when it comes to things like this.

When Mercedes finally pulls away and settles the duvet back over Edelgard’s legs, Byleth pulls away and dismisses her little ice sculptures into the air. Aw, they were _cute_ though. Edelgard pushes herself up to look at Mercedes— _well, what can you tell us about how they’re doing in there?_

Mercedes smiles at the two of them warmly, “They’re coming along. A little small… but they’re okay.” She pulls her gloves off and gets to her feet, “Edelgard, another assessment if you will allow me. Just wanna check on some other things.”

Edelgard gestures, “By all means.”

Mercedes places a warm hand to her stomach and starts moving around again. She nods to herself at certain points, looks at Byleth’s expectant face and smiles, “You going to pass out on us again today, Byleth?”

Byleth shakes her head, “Nope. Ready for _whatever_ you got for us today, Mercedes.”

“So if I told you that they’re covered in fur and have bulging red eyes, you’d be okay?”

Edelgard balks, “I _wouldn’t_.”

Mercedes chuckles as she moves her hand again, “Relax, Edelgard. I merely jest.”

“ _Right_.” Edelgard frowns. These _demons_ and their strange senses of humor.

“Okay.” Mercedes goes and sits down in her chair again, “So, what do you want to discuss first?”

“The babies…” Byleth starts, “…Can you tell us what we’re having?”

Mercedes nods, “Looks like the two of you got lucky and you’re starting the nuclear family off right.” She grins, “A boy and a _girl_.”

Edelgard looks up at Byleth and smiles at her, “…Well, _what_ do you know?”

“I mean, I don’t know about you, but I’d be up for having more once we pop these two out.” Byleth leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. A boy and a girl, huh?

Edelgard frowns slightly, “ _We_? I’m the one pushing these two out of me, _not_ you.”

“Yeah, about that…” Byleth shivers slightly at the thought of those accursed _YouTube_ birthing videos, “Mercedes… can we talk about birthing options? I’ve been … watching some stuff and I _don’t_ like what I see.”

“She’s afraid of the _blood_.” Edelgard rolls her eyes, “As if _these_ two are coming out of her and not _me_.”

Mercedes chuckles at their exchange and nods her head, “Well. You don’t have to go for the standard squat and plop. We _do_ have other options…” She rolls her chair over to her desk and starts leafing through some pamphlets, “I’ll give you guys some of these so you can look them over and discuss what you want.”

Byleth holds out her hand and tosses a few of the glossy papers to Edelgard, “…I mean, what else can we do?”

“I mean, Edelgard _is_ giving birth to twins. We can opt for a cesarean if you want.” Mercedes gestures to one of the pamphelts in Edelgard’s hand, “That _is,_ if Byleth can stand the thought of us _cutting_ you open, Edelgard.”

“ _What!?”_ Byleth snatches the pamphlet out of Edelgard’s hands and Edelgard sighs at Byleth’s dramatics, “No _one_ is cutting my fucking _woman_ open.”

“ _Byleth._ ” Edelgard groans, covering her face with her hands.

Mercedes chuckles at the two of them, “Maybe we can opt for a more natural option then? What do you two think about water birth?”

“Oh…” Edelgard starts massaging her stomach, “You have those down here in _Hell_?”

“Yes, of course.” Mercedes nods, “I take it the two of you are going to come down here when it’s time, correct? Or did you want to do things on the surface? We _can_ send people up there to help when the time is right.”

Byleth shakes her head, “No, _no_. El’s giving birth down here. We already started throwing shit around for a nursery at my place…” If they could _really_ call it that at this point.

Mercedes nods again, “I see… so. Water birth? It’s completely natural. No knives, no induction. No _pain_ medication—but—that’s what the water is for. It’s supposed to simulate the natural feeling the babies experience in the womb. It’s _very_ calming, I assure you.” Or at least… as calming as childbirth could be.

“That … sounds nice, I guess.” Edelgard mumbles and then looks up at Byleth for some sort of confirmation. Besides the no pain medication part. That… she isn’t so _sure_ about.

“Byleth can also join you in the process, Edelgard.” Mercedes smiles softly, “In the birthing pool that is. I think it makes for a more … _intimate_ experience for partners if you will.”

“Can we _see_ what this proposed birthing pool looks like?” Byleth asks.

“Of course!” Mercedes gets to her feet and starts walking to the door, “Edelgard, I’ll let you get ready and then you two can follow me.” She leaves them alone in the room.

Edelgard gets off the examination bed and walks over to where her undergarments are lying in wait. She slips on the panties, rolling her eyes as Byleth _won’t_ stop watching her in the process, and fixes her dress back down over her hips. She slings her bag over her shoulder and fiddles with the strap, “ _Water_ birth, huh?”

“I mean, let’s go see what it’s about first.” Byleth grabs her hand and pulls her out of the examination room.

They follow Mercedes down the hallway and past a series of examination rooms before nearing something labeled— _birthing ward_. Mercedes takes them down a series of steps and toward a set of double doors with the label— _birthing pools_. She gestures, “This is it. I’ll show you two one of them just for now.”

More walking down more hallways. Mercedes finally opens a set of double doors and steps to the side, gesturing for the two of them to enter. The lights are dim, the same spa music from the reception area of the clinic is playing in this room as well. The room is fairly large and contains a soft, plush bed, a large bathtub— _larger than Byleth’s ridiculous sized one at her penthouse—_ in the middle illuminated by soft blue lights… and a _ball_ off to the side?

Byleth gestures toward the ball, “What the _hell_ is that for?”

Mercedes smiles enthusiastically, “I’m _glad_ you asked, Byleth.” She goes to sit down on it and bounces a little, “It’s a birthing ball. It helps relieve the discomfort of labor… which I’m pretty sure Edelgard is going to _need_ when that time comes.”

Edelgard looks up at Byleth at the thought of when that day _finally_ does come, “…Sure _fucking_ will, Byleth.”

“Hey, _hey_. You’re going to be fine.” Byleth swats at her. She points to the tub in the middle of the room next, “And this is the … water … pool thing?”

Mercedes gets off the ball and walks over to the large bathtub, “Indeed it is. Wanna dip your hand inside and feel how warm it is?”

Edelgard walks over and kneels down with a little bit of effort. _Oh_. That was _nice, “_ I’m assuming its heated like this to help with contractions and all of that mess?”

“Indeed it _is_.” Mercedes smiles, “Any other questions?”

Byleth gestures toward the pool, “And I’m supposed to get in this with El?”

“Yup!” Mercedes nods her head, “When its time for delivery, just plop on in and help your little lady out. Just as easy as that.”

“Right…” Edelgard looks back at Byleth, “Well… what do you think?”

Byleth takes in Edelgard’s expectant look, Mercedes soft encouragement and shrugs. If the babies are born in the water… she won’t have to see any of that … _stuff_ happening to El, _would_ she? Sure, she’s probably going to have to go through seeing her scream and cry her way through the pain of those terrible contractions— _YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME, BYLETH, DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MEEEE—_ but, she could _deal_ with that. And what of the babies? Was it _okay_ for them to be in the water like that? Eh, whatever. They were partially demons. They’d be _fine_.

Byleth turns to Mercedes—gives her a _satisfied_ nod.

“Book us, Mercedes.”


	16. Summertime Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I haven’t been in the mood to write lately.
> 
> Think I was a little burnt out to be honest. Anyway, spent some time doing other things, losing myself in the insanity of work. Yeah. But, I came back to this finally and here we are.
> 
> This chapter is named for my favorite song of all time, Summertime Clothes by Animal Collective, as well as Fantasy Boys by BRONCHO. Both of which remind me of that dreamy, hazy, sweet feel of the summertime.
> 
> Eh, we take a little nosedive back into El’s trauma with this one. Nothing like flashbacks or anything. Just … boundary things get brought up. I’m not sure if I should slap a warning on that. But it’s there just in case.

Flayn sinks back into Byleth’s old throne and sighs—she _misses_ Byleth.

They _all_ miss Byleth down in Hell. The Chambers of Lucifer have largely calmed down in the last few months since Flayn has implemented her _changes_ , but that doesn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. Paimon has stopped screaming—basically gone mute—during meetings. Purson doesn’t even smoke weed anymore. Vine doesn’t cry. Even Baal, first in command and the most normal out of all of them, looks bored. Lucifer stands at the forefront of the Kings of Hell, plus Flayn, and just sighs at the sad ass sight before him.

Flayn misses Byleth’s smile, the way she used to save Flayn when she got in trouble, how _nice_ she always was back in her trainee days. She looks down at the tabloid magazine that she had picked up on her way to work that morning. It’s currently turned to some article claiming that Edelgard was pregnant with sextuplets and that Byleth was gearing up to take the children to war again once they were of age. The _audacity_ of these people. Lady Edelgard was having _twins,_ and the only war that King Byleth was waging was probably the one of taking care of two children when they finally arrived.

Flayn clicks the power button on her phone and smiles down at the wallpaper on her locked screen. A picture of Byleth holding up a middle finger, eyes closed and grinning with her fangs bared, while she points toward Edelgard who’s holding a small ultrasound picture over her stomach and smiling softly in the background. She _couldn’t_ wait for those two babies to arrive.

Lucifer clears his throat and brings Flayn’s attention back to court. There was _really_ nothing that needed to be discussed right now. They had seen everyone that they had needed to for the day and now they were just sitting around pretending to be busy for the sake of saving face.

“Does … _anyone_ have a matter that they would like to discuss?” He asks as he surveys the silent room.

Flayn looks like she’s about to speak up about something that’s been _disgusting_ her lately, but she catches herself and shakes her head. “No, My Liege… I don’t.” She’s got nothing.

Lucifer turns his attention to Baal and Asmodai who are looking as piss poor as the rest of the kings, “Baal? Asmodai? No talks of war that the council should be aware of?”

Asmodai glances at Baal, who mutters something under his breath, and then shakes his head, “None that we need to attend to now, Lucifer.”

Lucifer glances to Purson, “…No parties that we should be aware of, Purson?”

“Nah. Brah.” Purson mutters, keeping his eyes lowered to the floor, “Besides, the _Gazebo_ is down for renovations after our last party…”

Lucifer grips his podium, feeling his resolve weakening, “Zagan? Belial? _Vine_?”

Zagan, who was falling asleep, startles at his name being called, “I was paying attention!” He shouts. When he realizes that Flayn isn’t on the verge of maiming him, he rubs his head and looks at Lucifer’s despondent expression, “…Ah, uh, nothing. I guess?”

Belial scoffs, “Do I _ever_ need anything from this court? I can settle my private matters _by_ myself.”

Flayn almost snaps to in a fit of rage—finally _something_ to pull her droll mood away from thinking about missing Byleth—but she stops herself when Vine finally says the thing that’s been on everyone’s mind.

“…Lucifer.” Vine begins, “…I _miss_ Byleth.”

A silence reigns over the room at Vine’s confession—and then breaks when she openly starts weeping. Balam tries to hand her a tissue to shut her up.

Purson perks up at the mention of Byleth’s name and nods in agreement, “Yeah, brah, crybaby Vine is right. Ever since we saw him cruising the crimson tide on the Styx with Edelgard that night, can’t stop thinkin’ about my brah, _brah._ ”

Paimon slaps his buzzer and Lucifer gestures to give him the floor, “BYLETH WAS _NEVER_ YOUR **_BRAH_** , YOU **IDIOT**.” He yells across the room.

“Shut the fuck up, Paimon.” Purson grumbles, wishing he had a joint that he could smoke right now. The vibes in this place were _bad_ right now.

“I _miss_ my favorite cross dresser.” Zagan sighs, “Blerteth always _did_ have the best tits in the room.”

“Just when will those _babies_ be born, Luc?” Balam asks, looking up at Lucifer. “Has anyone spoken with Claude? He’s the closest person to Byleth. Surely _he_ would know something.”

Lucifer rubs his chin, “Look, I understand that you _all_ miss Byleth.” What Lucifer doesn’t admit is that he misses his favorite troublemaking pseudo-child as well, “But she’s _still_ on sabbatical and Edelgard isn’t going to be popping those babies out anytime soon.”

“What if we induce labor?!” Zagan yells, sticking a wayward finger into the air, “We could have them out of Elenglad in no time, and I could be looking at those beautiful breasts—“

“ _SILENCE!”_ Flayn finally yells as she stands on top of Byleth’s throne.

The Kings all fall silent, wanting to avoid being maimed by Flayn. Balam was the last one to incur her wrath—something about not parking his bear in the right place in the garage—and she forced him to _shave_ the poor thing in front of the court while crying about— _I will learn to park my bear in my assigned parking space, even when I am late for work._

Her small wings start flapping maddeningly as she stares down at the council from the top of the room, “ _I thought I told you sons of bitches that this was a place of respect, not insolence_.”

Lucifer clears his throat, “Uhm… thank _you_ as always, Flayn. But, I think … a session of sharing feelings might be good for us today.” He nods his head to the side, “Don’t _you_ think so, too?”

Flayn pauses to take in Lucifer’s words and then settles down in her seat, “I apologize, My Liege. It’s just that…” She frowns down at Zagan, calculating what type of punishment she should dole out for the inherent disrespect towards Byleth, “I don’t take _kindly_ to King Byleth being spoken about in that way. Especially when she’s in _love_ with Lady Edelgard.”

“And I’m _sure_ she would thank you for your devotion if she were here, Flayn.” Lucifer continues, not wanting to end up with another incident in court. Seeing Balam go through that torture with his bear had been enough for the week. He looks back out to the room, “Would anyone _else_ like to share their feelings? Open floor. No judgment.”

Vine raises her hand, “I… _I_ ….”

“Someone who _isn’t,_ Vine.” Lucifer interrupts her through her sobbing.

Paimon slams his hand down on his buzzer and wails, “ _I JUST WANT TO BABYSIT ALREADDDDDYYYYY, IS THAT_ ** _SO MUCH TO ASK FOR_** _?”_ He can no longer keep his volume level down with the emotion he feels right now, “ **S** ** _UCH CHILDREN_** _BORN FROM THE WOMB OF AN_ ** _ABSOLUTE DOMINATRIX. TO HOLD SUCH CHILDREN IN MY ARMSSSSSS IS ALL I WANNTTTTTT._** ”

Purson nods in agreement, “Yeah, _brah_. Paimon’s fucking right. I wanna see those kids blazzzeeee the shit outta the world, man.”

“Well I couldn’t care _less_ about those—“

“ _NO ONE_ ** _FUCKING_** _ASKED_ ** _YOU BELLLLIAAALLLLLL_** _!!!”_ Paimon doesn’t even hit the buzzer this time. He just throws his chair back and leaps over his podium to come for where Belial’s sitting. The first punch is thrown and an uproar of applause goes through the chambers.

Flayn blinks, not even seeking to stop this act of disobedience. Maybe this is what the Kings of Hell needed. There was only so much fucking and drinking demons could do before they reached their limit. Sometimes you needed a little bit of _extra_ fun. A little bit of bloodshed to get the juices flowing. She doesn’t even wince as Paimon head butts Belial and he falls to the ground before he can even attempt to fight back. … _Well_. If Paimon was going to attack Belial…

“Maybe _this_ is the war we should be attending to.” Baal mutters to Asmodai as he cuts an eye to Flayn who’s now crouching down in her seat, preparing to do something.

“Perhaps you are right, Baal.” Asmodai nods his head in agreement.

Zagan doesn’t even have time to think as he gets a boot to his face and his head is knocked back into the stone column behind him. Another cheer.

“KICK HIS **ASS** , FLAYN!” Purson grips his seat, eyeing growing wide in excitement at the sight of Flayn punching someone that isn’t _him_ for once.

Lucifer’s face descends into his hands as he watches the brawl starting to take shape before him. He said this was a _feelings_ sharing session— _not a fucking bar fight._ His attention is brought back to the present when he realizes that the doors to the main meeting room have opened and he chances a glance between his fingers to see who could _possibly_ be entering at such a terrible time. He immediately snaps to when he sees Claude entering the domain and— _holy shit, is that…_

Lucifer looks over to Flayn kneeing Zagan in the gut and Paimon pounding Belial’s head into the floor, “Gentleman.” He starts.

“ ** _YOU ARE THE MOST UNWORTHY PIECE OF—“_**

“ _—HOW DARE YOU REFER TO KING BYLETH AS—“_

“ ** _GENTLEMAN_**!” He roars over the sound of fighting, “We _have_ a guest, you fucking _morons_!”

The four idiots who were previously fighting turn their heads in the direction of the doors and immediately shuffle back to their seats—except Belial who is currently nursing a concussion on the floor—and reassume position.

Flayn fixes her pigtails, embarrassed that she had given into such violence in the presence of a guest. She was supposed to the one with the _most_ decorum in this terrible place. She clears her throat, “Oh, _gee_! Hi, Sir Claude! And to what do we owe the honor of your horrible presence today?”

Claude rubs the back of his head, takes in the sight of Belial twitching on the floor and Zagan who looks like he’s about to pass out, and advances into the room, “ _Whoa_! What did I walk in on? Y’all brawling in here and didn’t think to invite me?”

“ _No,_ Claude _._ ” Lucifer snaps, “What do you want?”

“What a lovely welcome.” Claude grins, “Just dropping in to say _hi_ , see how things are going.”

“Claude, you never just drop by to say _hello.”_ Lucifer narrows his eyes at him.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right about that one.” Claude shrugs, “Got a bit of a matter here for you idiots to settle.”

“A _matter_?” Lucifer asks, leaning forward on his podium, “What could you possibly need us for that you can’t solve yourself…” He pales, “…This isn’t about _Byleth_ is it? Please don’t tell me this is about Byleth.”

“Maybe? Kind of?” Claude scratches the back of his head, pretending to feign ignorance and then grins, “Don’t worry; it’s nothing she did. It’s … fuck, let me just bring her in here. Probably easier for her to explain this shit than I can.” He turns back around, “Yo! _Bald_ lady! Time for you to shine!”

A familiar figure in white saunters into the hall and stops in the center just beside Claude. What should be brilliant radiance that usually emanates from her person is dulled … sullen energy, barely a heartbeat of righteousness and retribution. She has a hood pulled over her head and sunglasses covering her eyes. That bald spot has been covered well— _no one_ must see that disgrace. She pulls the sunglasses off her eyes, lifts her gaze to Lucifer in front of her and just _stares_ at him.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest and sinks back into his chair, “ _Rhea_? Long time no _see_.”

—

Byleth feels freedom while she’s driving.

She’s got her hair pinned up, sunglasses on, with one of her arms hanging out the side of the window as she grips the steering wheel of the hatchback with the other. It’s the late afternoon now, but the summer sun is still burning bright and hot in the clear blue sky above them. There’s just _something_ about the air rushing past at her at more than 60mph that fills her heart with _joy._

They’re currently just driving without any direction whatsoever. It’s been about … four or so hours since they’ve left Enbarr now. Maybe this proposed camping trip is turning into something as an impromptu road trip as well. Byleth really doesn’t care what this is. She looks over to her side, sees Edelgard is in the passenger seat, dozing off with one of her arms wrapped over her stomach. She smiles slightly at the sight. It was so quiet, so nice to just be alone with El.

Before leaving, they had dropped back over to Byleth’s place—told Jeralt that they were going to go take a little trip on the surface somewhere—and Jeralt had only smiled warmly in agreement. _It would do you good to get out of here for a while, kid, you look like you need it._ Edelgard tells Hubert that she’s going to be gone for a little while as well as they head back for the surface. He shrugs as he looks up from the book he’s currently reading—as if he would complain about having the whole apartment to himself for a couple of days.

When Edelgard is done packing and comes outside—she had pushed Byleth out of her room and tells her to get started on figuring out their mode of transportation—Byleth is waiting for her outside the apartment building, resting against the side of a black Subaru Impreza hatchback. Edelgard comes downstairs swinging a duffel bag and doesn’t even ask where in the world Byleth was able to find a _car_ so fast. _Conjured it, El. What else would I do?_

Byleth takes her bag from her and throws it on top of the _bed_ that's in the backseat of the car. Edelgard takes in the hippie inspired ensemble of the backseat and Byleth shrugs—she wasn’t trying to drive around a big and obnoxious RV while they were going incognito. And, yeah, speaking of _that,_ turn your phone off, El. She _really_ didn’t want anyone bothering them while they were away. Edelgard is actually on board with that idea. Sounds nice to not be distracted with stupid technology for once. Or _people_ for that matter.

Byleth leans forward and pushes her finger against the console in the middle of the car to switch the song, before settling back into the driver’s seat again. Edelgard stirs briefly at her side, snorts, and then blinks her eyes. She looks out the window and then rolls around to gaze at Byleth who seems to be nothing _but_ content at her side.

“Hey, _you_.” Edelgard mumbles sleepily as she rubs at her eyes, “Where are we?”

“Last exit was about five miles back. We have to be approaching something else soon…” Byleth turns to look at her, “Why, you need something?”

“I have to _pee_.” Edelgard groans, “I _always_ have to pee.”

“ _Pregnancy_.” Byleth chuckles. She lowers her gaze to the gas tank, “I gotta gas up soon anyway. Let’s take a break before your bladder explodes.”

They pull off at the next exit and Edelgard stretches her legs while Byleth fills up the tank on the hatchback. Edelgard goes inside to get them something to munch on for the rest of their drive and wherever it’s going to take them while Byleth patiently waits for her back inside the car. They’re off without little delay, but the sun is starting to get a little low in the sky and Edelgard is wondering just _when_ will Byleth pull over for the night to find somewhere for them to rest?

“So… do you have a plan on where you want to settle down for the night?” Edelgard asks her as she opens a bag of chips.

Byleth shakes her head, “Nah, I just wanted to drive to be quite honest with you.” She turns to look at Edelgard, pushing her sunglasses up over her bangs, “Why? You ready to call it a night?”

“Aren’t you getting tired?”

“To be quite honest, I can drive all night if I wanted to.” Byleth murmurs, “ _But,_ I have to take into account that I have another party with me that need their beauty rest.”

“Did you want to stay in a hotel tonight? Or are we going to start the camping now?”

Byleth shrugs, “What are you in the mood for? You must be exhausted from the visit to Mercedes and I think something normal would do you good for the night. I don’t mind postponing roughing it in the wild for one night for your comfort. You know that, El.”

Edelgard stuffs a handful of chips into her mouth, “I suppose a _real_ bed would be nice if just for tonight.” She glances over her shoulder at the makeshift one in the backseat, “Seeing as that’s what we’re gonna be sleeping on for the next few nights.”

Byleth snaps her fingers and something falls from out of the sky and lands in the backseat with a soft thump. She grins, “There you go. For a little _added_ comfort.”

Edelgard turns around to look at what Byleth has just conjured up and rolls her eyes, “Ah, yes. Your perverted body pillow.”

“After the babies get here, we should get one made of _you.”_ Byleth chuckles, “Or maybe we can do it while you’ve still got that swollen belly of yours. I mean, fuck, El. I was attracted to you before, but _now.”_

Edelgard slaps her arm as Byleth growls in her direction, “Stop it with your _nasty_ ass pregnancy kinks.”

Byleth laughs again, “I don’t know why you expect better from me.”

“I don’t know why _either_.” Edelgard mutters as she rolls up the half empty bag of chips and tucks in at her side, “Say, Byleth. I …was thinking of something.”

“Yeah, El?”

“Why does Hell have the need for _birthing_ wards if demons _create_ one another?”

Byleth chuckles, “I think ... it’s more of a formality thing. You know? So demons can simulate the process of birth? Besides, you know we’re not the only ones giving birth to borderline halfies over here... you _heard_ what Mercedes said.” She shrugs, “She’s seen others... those who were in similar circumstances as us.”

“What did you mother do when she gave birth to you?”

“She gave birth to me on Earth, remember? As for the specifics of her pregnancy... I never really asked her though.” Byleth shrugs.

“Just how common is it for the demon to be the pregnant party, though?”

“Rare. _Super_ rare.” Byleth replies, “Unless... you know, you’re half, have a womb and shacked up with a demon, I suppose? I don’t know, El. Every situation is different.”

“Do the same rules apply for angels?”

“Don’t know, don’t _care_.”

Edelgard turns to look at her, “Byleth ... have you ever met anyone who was also like you? Also half and half?”

Byleth shakes her head, “No... but I’ve _always_ wanted to. It would be nice to compare notes on things...”

“I see...” Edelgard mutters as she massages her stomach. She lifts her gaze to the front mirror and eyes the position of the sun in the sky, “We should really decide what we’re doing for the night...”

“Hotel?” Byleth asks again.

“Sure.” Edelgard replies as she reaches for her phone. She pauses for a minute and looks at Byleth, “Is it okay if I—“

Byleth swats her free hand at Edelgard and shakes her head, “No. _No_. We’re doing this the old fashioned way. No _technology._ No _phones_.”

“All right, all _right_.”

Byleth flips her signal and they pull off the highway into a slightly busy road veering off in both directions. Byleth asks Edelgard to give her a direction— _I don't know, right_?—and starts off down the street. They pass by a couple of strip malls and Byleth starts gauging the area when she sees a couple of apartment complexes off in the distance. Okay, didn’t look too suspicious. Edelgard occupies herself with the radio and lets Byleth take control over where they’ll settle down for the night. She chooses a nondescript two-story hotel with a pool in the back and a few stragglers in the front. This will do for the night.

—

After getting settled for the night and checking in, Byleth had suggested to Edelgard that they play chess. Sure, she’s not trying to prepare Edelgard for mental war and Edelgard isn’t trying to practice tactics of some sort anymore—but it’s _been_ awhile. And this is a nice distraction—a nice _bonding_ thing the two of them always did.

Edelgard moves her bishop forward and almost squees in delight as she takes Byleth’s knight. She grins at Byleth as she pulls her semi-damp hair away from her face and pulls it over her shoulder to start braiding it, “I can’t believe how much I’m kicking your _ass_ tonight.”

“Neither can _I_.” Byleth mutters from behind her hand. What the _hell_? When had Edelgard gotten so good? Was she practicing behind Byleth’s back? Byleth groans as she surveys the board and shakes her head at the move she’s about to make.

Edelgard starts wiggling back and forth, “Better watch your next move, _Byleth_ , or it’s _checkmate_!” The laugh that she emits is _evil_ … and Byleth almost startles at how familiar it sounds.

Byleth narrows her eyes and pushes her pawn forward. Sacrifice the grunts first. “You’re enjoying this … _aren’t_ you?”

“Of course!” Edelgard pulls the end of her hair through a small hair tie and secures it over her shoulder, “You always used to beat me and _now_ I’m beating you. The demon king savant who can do _anything_ she wants getting beat by her millennial grad student girlfriend.”

“Well… I can’t do _anything_ I want.” Byleth reminds her.

“You do enough.” Edelgard smiles back at her. She looks at the board and moves her queen forward, “Better— _Protect. Your. King.—_ Byleth.”

Byleth snickers at her upbeat mood. It’s rare to see Edelgard in such a giddy and childish mood. She loves it when she is—even if it’s while El’s kicking her ass at chess. Byleth rubs her head and sighs as she moves her rook, “Yeah… I think I’m going to lose this one.”

“You sure as fuck are!” Edelgard picks up her queen and slams it down near Byleth’s king, “ _Checkmaaattteee_!”

“Congratulations.” Byleth claps her hands slowly in a slightly patronizing manner. She’s just teasing though.

Edelgard grins, “Go again? Or do you wanna do something else?”

Byleth falls back into the pillows of the bed and motions Edelgard forward, “Come’er.”

“Ah, you want to grope me. The usual, huh?” Edelgard pushes the chessboard to the side and it poofs away from existence. She crawls up beside where Byleth is lying and falls into her waiting arms, “Mmm… you smell _nice_.”

Byleth starts laughing, “…You finally onto my sniffing game as well?”

“I think … I finally understood it a few weeks back to be honest.” Edelgard replies, “Or maybe it's the pregnancy hormones. You know, my sense of smell is kind of weird right now.”

“Maybe it’s like mine now.” Byleth proposes, “You ever feel like something’s there but it isn’t? Or that there’s a presence of something else, but you can’t pin down what it is?”

Edelgard looks skyward in thought, “Hm … no. I haven’t noticed anything weird like that. Except _you_ of course.”

“I’m your favorite weirdo though, aren’t I?”

“Of course, silly.” Edelgard plants a kiss on her nose and smiles again.

Edelgard’s thoughts kind of just float on by— _Don’t think I’ve ever loved one quite so much—_ and Byleth just smiles back at her, “…Yeah?”

Edelgard looks back at her, “Huh?”

“Nothing.” Byleth pulls her into an embrace again and presses Edelgard’s head against her chest, “What time should we get out of here tomorrow? Forecast is supposed to be bright, sunny, and _hot_ tomorrow. Perfect day for running around in the forest like absolute lunatics.”

Edelgard presses her ear over Byleth’s chest and smiles when she hears a slow thump reverberate back toward her. There it is, that one lone beat… and then it’s gone again. “I don’t know…” She peers up at Byleth, “…We really have nowhere to be. We could honestly leave for a _month_ before we go back to Hell or Enbarr if we really wanted.”

Byleth shakes her head, “As much as I want to, we can’t do that. You have to go back to Mercedes in a few weeks and I… we have to get started on baby stuff, yeah?”

At the mention of baby, one of the little ones kicks up at her ribs and she winces, “Yeah… I think one of them just kicked me as a reminder of that.” Edelgard pauses, “Say, Byleth.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think… you could meet with Dimitri sometime? In person that is?” Edelgard peers up at her, “He just wants to know who I’m with now… and given the fact that he’s just about the only sane person in my family—and we’re going to be joining them pretty soon—I figure he should meet you… the _real_ you.”

“Uhhh…” Byleth scratches at her cheek, “You wanna tell him that that shadow hanging over your shoulder during your wonderful family dinner was actually _me_? That you’re currently betrothed to a _demon_ , El?”

“No, I was thinking you could … maybe just be your male half for the day and speak with him?” Edelgard looks at her with the most innocent eyes, “If that’s okay?”

“Ah. So you need _Bycleth,_ the broody prince of the hedge fund dynasty, to come help you out? Sure, El. That’s okay, but …” She raises her eyebrows in question, “…One day, you’re going to have to let him know the truth… won’t you?”

“Sure.” Edelgard nods, “But, for now. Can we just keep it like this?”

“Of course.” Byleth smiles down at her, “Anything else?”

“Yes. How are _you_ , Byleth?”

Byleth sucks her teeth, “Are we going to talk about _feelings_ again, El?”

Edelgard giggles, “No. Not if you don’t want to. But, are you okay? Happy? Relaxed?”

“With you around, I’m all those things and more.” Byleth replies, “That answer your question?”

Edelgard bites at her lip, turns away from Byleth’s gaze and then lowers her eyes. A faint blush comes to her face, “Yes…”

Byleth is curious now, “What’s with that look, El?”

Edelgard pulls back and Byleth releases her hold on her as she reclines back onto her knees and sits on her feet. She pushes herself off the bed and waddles over— _so cute—_ to her duffel bag that’s on the floor and pulls it over to the bed.

“I ... I got something for you. Figured we could try something new.” Edelgard isn’t looking at Byleth’s face as she leans down in her bag and rummages around for something.

“Something _new?”_

She looks up at Byleth and her face is steadily growing redder, “I honestly didn’t know how … how to bring this up with you, but I… you’re always taking _care_ of me and I ... I’ve been feeling a little selfish lately… so I … I thought I could return the favor and…”

Byleth sits up in bed and crawls toward the edge of the bed to see what in the world Edelgard was talking about. Edelgard immediately closes her bag and frowns, “ _What_ , El? What is it?” The grin on her face is growing bigger by the minute.

“Oh, _fine_. I…” The object that Edelgard pulls out of the bag has Byleth’s eyes _lighting_ up. “I wanted to try for once...”

Byleth licks her lips, growing eager at what Edelgard was suggesting _._ Edelgard. Wanting to fuck _her_ for once? She immediately pulls her t-shirt up over her head and flops back onto the bed in just her panties and spreads her legs, “ _Ready_ , El.”

Edelgard stomps her foot, but looks ridiculous with the strap-on clutched firmly in her hand, “ _Byleth_!”

“El, there’s no need to be embarrassed about this. It’s just me, okay?” She sits up in bed and starts shimmying her panties off when Edelgard throws the strap-on at her to get her to stop.

“Can we be a _little_ more romantic about this?” Edelgard crosses her arms over her chest, “Can I at least warm you up first before—“

“No. I’m already warmed up. I’m _always_ warmed up, don’t you know this by now?” Byleth replies as she grabs the strap on and examines it for a minute. This thing was … _big_. She starts giggling to herself again and looks at Edelgard, “Well? What are you waiting for? Get _over_ here so I can strap you in.”

Edelgard sighs and pushes her panties off of her thighs and lets them drop to the floor. She pauses for a minute, “…Do you mind if I keep my shirt on? …I feel a little _weird_ being pregnant and doing this right now…”

Byleth nods, “Sure, sure. Whatever. I don’t care.” She eyes Edelgard crawling back onto the bed, “Heh, you got one of the ones where the other part goes _inside_ you, huh? We could do something with _this_.”

Edelgard raises her shirt slightly so Byleth can wrap one of the straps around her thighs, “What do you mean?” She catches a faint red glow over the mechanism and narrows her eyes. Just _what_ was Byleth doing now?

Byleth grins as she pulls the other strap on, “Making this as _reciprocal_ as possible, that’s all.” She gives Edelgard a pat on the butt, “Too tight? Just right? Hey, look, I _rhymed_.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Edelgard looks down at the offending object secured around her hips and suddenly feels oddly self-conscious about all of this. _Really_ , what was she thinking about what she ordered this thing in the first place? But, Byleth was always doing this for _her_ … and she wanted to maybe at least _try_ for once.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be me if I weren’t.” Byleth gets up on her knees, grabs Edelgard around the waist and pulls her in for a quick kiss, “Now. Come on and _fuck_ me, El.”

Edelgard pushes back as Byleth slides down on the pillows again, “…Byleth?”

“ _Yes_?” Byleth asks her, getting a little impatient now.

Edelgard presses a finger between her legs to see how _ready_ she claimed to be and frowns. Not wet enough for her liking. She pushes Byleth’s legs apart, not entering her just yet, but leans down to kiss her. Byleth groans at her in annoyance and Edelgard pats her face gently. _Patience_. “What … would you like? Is there anything you want me to do more of? I _know_ you like it rougher than I do… and I can do that, but…”

“Huh?” Byleth looks up at her as Edelgard continues sliding her fingers in and out of her.

Edelgard frowns, “I always feel like you’re more focused on getting me off during sex… that’s why I wanted to do this tonight.” She begins, pulling her fingers out again and pauses, “…Is there a reason for that?”

Byleth moans slightly as Edelgard’s fingers push in and curl upward inside of her, “No. _No_ … I just like watching you.” Like was a poor word choice—more like _love_. She sighs, “And besides… I’ve always been more of a giver in these respects… except for…”

Edelgard raises her eyebrows, “Yes?”

“I ever tell you about your little _dungeon_ you used to keep? I’m sure I’ve told you by now that we were freaks back in the past. But…” Byleth grins at her, “You used to be _really_ into making people _suffer_ if you catch my drift. Used to make _me_ suffer all the time. Fuck, how I _loved_ that shit. …Wonder if you have it in you to do it now? I’ve _seen_ the way you—“

Edelgard pushes her fingers in rather harshly and presses her thumb against Byleth’s clit so she would just _shut up_. Byleth’s breath catches in response. “I think I’ve heard enough.” Edelgard removes her fingers and rubs them together, satisfied that Byleth was finally sufficiently wet enough.

The minute she presses the strap into Byleth, Edelgard has to pause and catch her breath. Byleth jerks back at the sudden intrusion and then gazes up at Edelgard, a knowing smirk on her face, “You _feel_ it, El?”

Edelgard looks down at the junction of where she’s joined with Byleth and blinks, “…Byleth. What did you _do_?”

“Charmed it.” Byleth replies as she grabs Edelgard’s hip and tries to get her to start moving again, “So now _you_ can feel what _I_ like feeling whenever I’m inside you.”

Edelgard feels heat pool in the bottom of her stomach and bites her lip, “… _Really_ , Byleth.”

“I…” Byleth groans at Edelgard pushes into her again, “…like to th— _think_ of both parties when … _ah_ , I’m having sex… don’t … _you_?”

Edelgard grasps Byleth’s thighs in her hands and pushes herself a little closer. She closes her eyes to try and focus again. Is this _really_ what Byleth was feeling every time she was inside her? _Jeez, no wonder she likes doing this so much… everything was so … warm and …_

“ _…Wet_?” Byleth asks, looking up at her. “I mean it’s also _you_ , so…”

“Byleth, if you don’t stop reading my thoughts during _sex._ ” Edelgard seethes through clenched teeth. She snaps her hips forward again and gives Byleth a punishing thrust to bring her attention back to what she should _really_ be focusing on.

Byleth gives a shuddering gasp, turns her gaze on Edelgard, “… _Yes,_ ma’am.”

Edelgard leans forward to try and kiss Byleth as she’s thrusting into her, but gets slightly frustrated when her stomach gets in the way. She looks down at Byleth, “…Can we maybe … switch positions or something? How in the world do you even _do_ this with me with the babies in the way?”

Byleth shrugs, “I mean, I _am_ taller than you and it’s a little different when the pregnant party is on the bottom…”

An idea suddenly floats into Edelgard’s mind and she finds herself averting her gaze away from Byleth. Byleth isn’t too concerned; she’s known Edelgard to get a little shy in the middle of sex. But …this is a little different, “…Byleth.”

Byleth is getting a _little_ tired of these interruptions already. Didn’t Edelgard say she wanted to make her feel good tonight? Well, why in the _hell_ wasn’t she doing it right now? “El? Is something _wrong_?”

Edelgard looks down at her stomach and then back down at Byleth. “You don’t ever stop to think that they _know_ what we’re doing?” Edelgard asks. She frowns now, the moment ruined, “I’m sorry... it’s all I can think of right now.”

Moment definitely ruined, “ _El_. _Please_.” Byleth’s head hits the pillow; “You’re _killing_ me here. Do you know how much sex we’ve been having while you’ve been pregnant and you choose to think about this _now_?”

Edelgard huffs as she pulls out of Byleth and rolls over onto her back beside her, “I guess it’s a little different now.” She looks up at Byleth, “…I can’t—“

Byleth rolls over in bed, throws her leg over Edelgard’s hips and plants two firm hands on her shoulders. She leans down, pries Edelgard’s mouth open with her tongue and doesn’t give Edelgard any warning as she sinks down on her in one harsh movement. When Byleth pulls away, Edelgard feels somewhat breathless.

“Edelgard, I swear to _Lucifer_ , if you don’t stop _talking_ and just _fuck_ me, _already_.” Byleth lifts her hips and drops down on top of Edelgard to add emphasis to her words. Those blue eyes are red now… not angry, per se. Just horny. _Really_ horny and frustrated.

Edelgard watches Byleth start fucking herself on the strap-on and it takes her a minute to recover her wits. Wait a _minute_ —Byleth wasn’t supposed to be fucking her, she was supposed to be fucking _Byleth_. And what was that she was talking about earlier when Edelgard had asked her what she liked? What she wanted? _Suffering?_ She can’t … really do all of that in her current state, but what if…

Edelgard _growls_ in response, grabs hold of Byleth’s hips to still her next drop down and sneers at her, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What you _won’t_ do.” Byleth snaps right back at her.

Edelgard grips Byleth’s hips with two firm hands and sinks her nails into the skin, “I never _gave_ you permission to do that, now did I?”

Byleth’s eyes light up at the words that leave Edelgard’s mouth and she almost squirms in excitement. Well, _this_ was different. It’s almost as if she’s got the old Edelgard back again in some way. Oh, Gods, how she wishes El would make her _suffer_ again. “Oh? I have to ask for _permission_ now?”

“Yes. You _do_.” Edelgard sinks her nails further into the skin of Byleth’s hips and she feels the demon jerk slightly, “Get _off_ of me. I want you on your hands and knees.”

Byleth almost sees a flash of the past in the hard stare of those lavender eyes pointed in her direction. She obeys, rolls off of Edelgard and gets on her hands and knees like a good little demon. Byleth turns to look at Edelgard over her shoulder but startles forward as a small hand lands on the skin of her ass, “Fuck, El!”

“No. That’s what I’m about to do to _you_ right now.” Edelgard’s voice drops in register and she pushes Byleth’s head down into the pillows, “Arch your _back_. Spread your legs, dammit.”

As Byleth's face hits the pillow and feels Edelgard push up against her again, she has to catch herself from drooling. Oh. El was _really_ going for this tonight, wasn’t she? Edelgard pushes into her without any warning and bites her lip as the warmth and tightness envelopes her again. Fuck, _thank_ you Byleth for your insane demon perversity at times.

She grips her fingernails into Byleth’s ass as she pushes forward again, trying to regain momentum, “You were bitching so much about _me_ fucking you correctly that you can’t even obey me and follow simple directions. I told you on your _hands_ and _knees_. I didn’t tell you to _look_ at me. What’s _wrong_ with you, Byleth?”

Byleth feels herself getting slightly more aroused as those words leave Edelgard’s mouth. All she can really focus on is the push and pull of that damn strap-on inside of her and the feeling of Edelgard’s sharp ass nails sinking into her skin. Oh, if she _only_ knew how deep the rabbit hole went with this sort of thing.

“I—“

Edelgard slaps her on the ass, “I didn’t _ask_ for a response.”

Byleth moans again as Edelgard pulls her hips up toward her and changes the angle a bit. She grips the sheets tightly with her hands as she buries her face in the pillow. That firm, small hand is pressing her down into the bed and she chances looking over her shoulder in disobedience once again. If Edelgard didn’t look like …

“If you don’t stop _looking_ at me while I’m fucking you, Byleth.” Edelgard pushes down on her lower back for emphasis while she pulls Byleth’s hips back up. The angle is _delicious_ and Edelgard almost has to slow down herself as she can feel the slick heat of Byleth’s inner walls pressing down on her. How in the world did men _last_ for so long when they were feeling _this_ for the entire time?

“ _Ahhh_ …” Byleth groans again as she feels Edelgard thrusting into her sharp and fast. She had no idea Edelgard still even had this _in_ her. It was almost like … no; this was _better_ than the past.

"Look at you. So fucking _greedy_ right now." Edelgard continues her merciless thrusting and hears the whimpers leaving Byleth's mouth like a mantra she can't stop. 

“… _El_ …” Another slap of Edelgard's thighs against her own and Byleth can feel herself nearing climax. 

“ _What_?” Edelgard asks her, feeling her own orgasm pooling in her lower abdomen. This whole ...dominating was kind of _hot_?

“El…” Byleth gasps out as Edelgard thrusts into her again, rough and hard, “… _Choke_ me.”

Edelgard pauses mid-thrust and has to brace herself as she almost falls over on top of Byleth. “…Byleth, _what_?”

“I _said_ to _choke_ me.” Byleth moans from the pillow, frustrated that Edelgard has stopped. She turns, hair mussed, eyes glassy and looks at her, “…What? What’s _wrong_? You can do all of this but you can’t do that?”

Edelgard bites her lip, “...I’ve just … I’ve never done…” She’s _not_ comfortable with this. Not at the thought of doing something like _that_ to Byleth.

Byleth pulls forward, let’s the strap on slip out of her and rolls over to look at Edelgard. She reaches for Edelgard’s hands that are hovering in midair, pulls her forward and puts them around her neck, “If I guide you, would that be _okay?_ ”

Edelgard tries to pull back and shakes her head at Byleth. No. She _doesn’t_ want to do this. “…Byleth, I _can’t_. I can’t do something like that to you.”

Perhaps through the fog of her arousal, Byleth looks at the frightened look in Edelgard’s eyes, the way her hands are shaking as Byleth tries to hold them steady toward her neck and she mentally curses herself. Byleth sits up, let’s go of Edelgard’s hands and gives her a once over to try and assess her emotional and mental state. There’s something in those lavender eyes that tells her there’s something more going on inside Edelgard’s mind that she _doesn’t_ want to share right now. _Fuck_. This was a boundary she hadn’t known she was crossing.

Byleth looks her over for once and decides that getting off with Edelgard strapping her is the last thing on her mind right now. “…El… you’re _shaking_ right now.”

“I’m not… I just.” Edelgard swallows and shakes her head, “Let’s continue. I can … you can get back on your hands and knees and I…”

Byleth shakes her head, “No… El, let’s just go to bed.” She suggests as she leans forward to start removing the harness from around Edelgard’s thighs and pulls the strap on off.

“Byleth, I’m _not_ that delicate. Stop treating me like I am.” Edelgard tries to continue, but Byleth isn’t a fool. She can hear her; _feel_ her, trying to keep those emotions at bay.

“I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want to do. I clearly crossed a boundary tonight and I don't think I can continue with this knowing that.” Byleth tells her as she tosses the strap-on off the bed and in the direction of Edelgard’s bag. She motions for Edelgard to come lie beside her, “Now come on. It’s okay.”

"Byleth." She tries again. 

"El. It's _okay_."

Edelgard, with some reluctance, does as Byleth requests and comes to lay down beside her. She had _tried_ tonight. She just wanted to do something for Byleth with all of the other mess going on around them. This trip was supposed to be something for the two of them—a way to _relax_. But what Byleth was asking her… it brought back memories of other things. Things that had _hurt_ her and she didn’t want to hurt Byleth… and just because she couldn’t do this one _little_ thing, she… she was _upset_ now.

“I’m sorry.” Edelgard whispers just as Byleth turns out the light and the room is enveloped in darkness. Byleth thinks she hears tears in her voice, “I’m _sorry,_ Byleth. I just wanted to do something for you tonight…”

Byleth opens her eyes, brushes her lips against Edelgard’s forehead and presses a chaste kiss to her skin, “El… _El_. Please don’t cry. There’s _nothing_ for you to be upset about.”

“Yes there _is_.” Edelgard hiccups. Even with all of her sexual exploration, she just can’t _do_ certain things. And that fucking hurts. Because she wants Byleth to be able to feel good too and … just how _long_ is Byleth going to wait for her to get over this? Work around it so that they can just be _normal_ for once.

“We can work up to that, yeah?” Byleth suggests, “I’m already proud of you for ordering me _around_ like you did tonight. That was hot enough … but perhaps there are things that we have to work on.” She presses another kiss to Edelgard’s cheek now and uses her thumb to wipe away at the water that’s gathering there, “It’s _okay_ , Edelgard.”

Edelgard rubs at her eyes and turns her face into Byleth’s chest. She was starting to feel embarrassed now; “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. Can we just please sleep, Byleth?”

Byleth pulls her in a little tighter, “Sure, El. Let’s get some sleep.”

_—_

The awkwardness of last night is forgotten as Byleth is woken up by a kick to one of her ribs and Edelgard drooling on her neck. She opens her eyes to see nothing but little hands and feet pressing against the skin of Edelgard’s stomach and groans. These _kids_. She rises from her pillow, kisses Edelgard softly on the cheek and then turns her attention to the unruly little ones that just _woke_ her up.

She blows a raspberry onto Edelgard’s slightly exposed stomach and plants her hands firmly over the tiny hands pressing against her own. “Would you two _settle_ down in there for once? Your mom’s trying to sleep. She’s tired enough without you two always waking her up all the time with your racket.”

Edelgard stirs slightly at the sound of Byleth’s voice and blinks tiredly when she sees Byleth draped over her stomach …licking her … or something, “…What in the world are you doing?”

“Yelling at the kids.” Byleth replies, “Kicked me awake this morning. Tired of these little demons always wanting to fight me and they’re _still_ inside you.”

“I know you didn’t just refer to my children as _little demons_ , Byleth.” Edelgard chuckles as she yawns and stretches her arms over her head, “…They’re probably hungry. I am, too. Ravenous to be honest.”

“Yeah, well tell them to stop taking out their hunger aggression on _dad_ , will you?”

Edelgard shrugs, “Maybe.”

Byleth falls back in the bed beside Edelgard and gives her a proper wake up kiss, “You okay this morning?”

“I’m _fine_.” Edelgard replies, “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m _fine,_ too.” Byleth replies with a soft smile, “…All water under the bridge, El.”

Was it though? Edelgard frowns, “I can still _do_ that for you, you know? Just… I need some time to sort some things out. Maybe we can _talk_ about things next time instead of just diving into it?”

“Sure.” Byleth nods, “…Now is that all?”

“Yes, let’s get going.” Edelgard throws the covers off of her and starts making her way out of the bed, “I want to get some food and you have a day of driving ahead of you before we reach our destination.”

_—_

Edelgard is currently sitting on a pillow on top of a camping chair that Byleth had conjured up, as she sketches her from behind. Byleth is sitting on a rock on the rivers edge, quiet, and waiting for the fish to start biting.

Byleth is barefoot with her black jogging pants rolled up to her calves and her black cropped hoodie exposing her toned midriff. Edelgard feels her cheeks heat slightly at the thought—she honestly won’t admit to anyone but herself that she _likes_ seeing it. Byleth could be vocal about her appreciation for Edelgard’s beauty all she wanted—Edelgard was slightly a bit more demure in those respects.

Byleth looks over her shoulder, noticing how quiet Edelgard has grown and smiles, “…Are you drawing me again?”

“You’re good for figure study.” Edelgard remarks, drawing the curve of Byleth’s hip a little wider than it actually is. She erases her mistake and looks up at her, “ _Both_ sides of you.”

“Hm.” Byleth turns back to the river; “Maybe I should let you capture my _other_ angles some other time.”

“Only if you want to. No pressure.” Edelgard murmurs.

It’s still early afternoon. They hadn’t done much driving that day to reach the campgrounds, only about an hour or two. But to be surrounded by _nature_ —the sounds of the babbling brook, calls of the birds all around them, the canopy of trees obscuring everything from view. This was _wonderful_.

Once they had set up camp—really, all Byleth’s doing. Edelgard kind of just sat in the car, watching her lug wood around and kick down an entire _tree—_ Byleth had suggested they go on a hike of sorts to check out the area. Edelgard wasn’t too keen on a hike, being about twenty weeks pregnant at this point, but she had tried to indulge Byleth nonetheless. The hike had turned into Byleth carrying Edelgard along on her back, while her future wife screamed at her for jumping through _trees_ of all things so she could get a better view of the surrounding area. _What, El? I need to scope things out a bit. Stop yelling._

It’s while Edelgard is screaming from her backside as Byleth is jumping amongst the trees does she pick up the scent of something … _demonic_ … in the air. She pauses on a thick tree branch, hikes Edelgard up a little more as she clutches at Byleth’s shoulders and keeps her chin firmly planted in the groove of her neck.

She sniffs the air again thinking it might be Edelgard or the babies. The babies have started to take on their own distinctive smell that’s somewhat of a mixture between her and Edelgard… but no, it’s not the little ones. She sniffs again. Not, Edelgard. It’s _familiar_ , but she can’t place it. Byleth doesn't want to let Edelgard know right away—really, they were supposed to be on _vacation_ for fuck’s sake _._ So she keeps a note of it, she’ll check it out later on.

After the _hike—_ or tree jumping, whatever you wanted to call it—Byleth settles down to fish and Edelgard occupies her time with resting, somewhat still jittery from earlier. Really, she had gotten used to Byleth’s demon insanity for the most part, but there were still things that were just a giant _no_ in her book.

Byleth pulls back the line and jumps to her feet in excitement. _Aha_ , the stupid fish were finally starting to bite. Really, it had been _so_ long since she’d had the opportunity to fish. So long in fact, she mourns the possibility that she might have missed the annual _King of the Styx_ fishing competition this year… oh, _well_. She turns an eye on the reason—the little brunette currently sitting behind her and drawing her—and just smiles. Byleth chucks the fish into the cooler filled with water and ice behind her. _Some_ things were more important, weren’t they, Byleth?

They continue on in companionable silence, Byleth with her fishing, Edelgard with her drawing. At some point, Byleth hears Edelgard’s sketchpad dropping into the rocks below her and realizes that she’s fallen asleep. She wakes her up and ushers Edelgard into the car where there’s AC, a bed, and _her_ body pillow— _I’m fine, Byleth!—_ and Byleth doesn’t even listen to Edelgard complaining about her fussing over nothing.

Edelgard wakes up just as Byleth has finally put the finishing touches on dinner— _ah, smoked fish skewers, this brings me back—_ and Edelgard just kind of … _stares_ at the poor dead fish on a stick looking right back at her. Byleth nearly eats the whole thing whole, stick and all, and looks up at Edelgard as she seems to be _judging_ the food her poor demon wife just slaved over all day catching for _her_. _Something wrong, El?_ Edelgard just shakes her head and bites into a tiny piece of the fish. It’s… _good_. Just … different. Sorry, Byleth. Not all us spent our childhoods killing animals and cooking their carcasses in the woods, you know?

When they’re done with dinner and night has blanketed the woods in eternal darkness, Byleth tells Edelgard to close her eyes as she’s got a surprise for her. _Surprises_ , from Byleth. Whatever could it be? When Edelgard opens them again, Byleth has fire conjured in her hand to add additional light to the area, besides the one coming from the campfire, and gestures out toward the river.

There’s something like a raft covered with a blanket sitting near the rivers edge. And small candle lights hovering on the surface of the water to light the way to somewhere. Byleth grabs her hand and nods her head in the direction of the water. _Come on, there’s something you wanted to do._

Edelgard pushes herself onto the weird raft-like object and Byleth gets on after her. She pushes away from the shore and pulls her feet back as they set off across the water. She turns back to look at Edelgard, “Ready for that stargazing?”

“You remembered.” Edelgard smiles as Byleth pulls her into an embrace in the center of the raft.

“Of _course_ , I remembered, El. That’s part of the reason why we’re out here.” Byleth jostles her slightly. She turns her attention to the sky above them, “Clear night tonight, too. But, hey, I don’t know _shit_ about stars. Maybe you can enlighten me?”

Byleth laughs, “Can’t you just access that information?”

“I want Professor Big Brain von Hresvelg to _teach_ me.” Byleth teases her, “Come on, whatcha got, El?”

“Hm… that's odd that you wouldn’t know much about constellations and things of that sort. Didn’t you say that you used to go hunting with your father? Camping?” Edelgard questions, “Surely Jeralt would have taught you _something_.”

“Man, that was _so_ long ago. I’m surprised I still know how to set up a proper campsite it’s been so long.” Byleth huffs, “ _Edelgard_. I’m asking you to talk about something you like and to _teach_ me something.”

“You just want to hear me talk.”

“I _like_ when you light about things you're passionate about.” Byleth murmurs as she rubs her cheek against Edelgard, “Remember that time you showed me your painting? Absolutely adorable, El.”

“Adorable. _Me_.” Edelgard snorts, “You’re so weird.”

“As are you. That’s why we _work_ , yeah?”

Edelgard laughs, “Anyway. Well… it’s summertime now, so… there’s Cyngus, the swan. We can probably see Sagittarius tonight too… maybe Scorpio.” She looks at Byleth, “Neither of our signs are too visible right now.”

“What are you again?” Byleth asks, not all too up to speed on the _nonsense_ that is human astrology.

“A Cancer.” Edelgard chuckles, “Water sign. We’re known to be sensitive and emotional. _Crabby_.” She emphasizes as she mimics the claw motions of a crab with her hands.

“I think I’m a Virgo or some stupid shit.” Byleth mutters, “What’s that about?”

“Ah, the virgin. Of which, you are _clearly_ not.” Edelgard giggles to herself, “Hardworking, patient, reliable. An earth sign. Hm… _single-minded_ at times, too.”

Byleth jostles her again, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know, you tell _me_.” Edelgard teases her, “Anyway. Our kids… I think they’re gonna end up as Scorpios. More water. Broody… _very_ secretive. The most sexual sign of the zodiac. Fitting, with _you_ as their other parent.”

Byleth throws her head back in laughter, “Oh, that’s _damn_ perfect, El. But, no. _Really_. I don’t want to think about my kid’s future sex lives. Unless someone knocks up our girl. Then I’ll be knocking on doors and cutting heads off first, asking questions later.”

“And what about our _son_?” Edelgard asks.

“Oh, he’ll get the same treatment. Slap upside the head. Maybe a little demonic discipline. I’m not trying to have grandchildren until I’m at _least_ ten thousand.”

“I don’t understand the whole demon aging process.” Edelgard remarks as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Eh, you’ll figure it out after you pop those two out.” Byleth pats her stomach and looks to the sky again. The raft has stopped moving along the candlelit path and they’ve settled in the center of the lake finally, “…Fuck, it’s beautiful tonight.”

“It is…” Edelgard remarks as she lifts her gaze to the sky as well, “…Byleth?”

“Yes, El?”

Edelgard cranes her neck back, “…Do you ever think about what life would be like… you know, if you never found me again?”

Byleth chuckles, starts threading her fingers through Edelgard’s hair, “Now _why_ are you thinking such thoughts at a time like this?”

“I’m just curious, is all.”

Byleth sighs in thought; “I don’t really know. You know, I always thought I would find you again eventually… just not in the way that it occurred. Figured that after some time, I would get tired of … being told _no_ and just go on and break the rules and get into Purgatory somehow …”

“I mean… you _did_.” Edelgard chuckles.

Byleth turns her head slightly so that she can look Edelgard in the eyes, “Guess I did.”

Edelgard pushes back a bit, snuggles against her a little closer. “Byleth. I’m glad that I have you. I’m glad… I’m glad that you’re the one that I get to experience this with.” She places a hand on her stomach, “…Even if this wasn’t our plan. Even if this whole thing threw a wrench into my previous life plans. I… I’m happy that _this_ … you, me, and the twins… _this_ gets to be my family.”

“El…”

Edelgard turns around and plants a soft kiss on Byleth’s lips, “I _love_ you, Byleth. Sometimes… sometimes I don't think you know how much. I’m so bad at showing it all the time. But, I appreciate it all. Every _damn_ thing that you do for me. I appreciate it so much… sometimes I feel like my heart is going to break from how _thoughtful_ one person can be. To _anyone_. Most of all, _me_ , of all people.”

Byleth pulls her back in for another kiss, her blue eyes lowering, “…Why wouldn’t you _be_ deserving of such things, Edelgard?”

Edelgard shrugs, “I don’t know. I just do. I feel like I don’t do enough for you to show you how much I appreciate you… and everything that you are, too. I don’t know _how_ to, Byleth. You’re the first person…” She pauses and then smirks, “…First _demon_ I’ve had in my life that I’ve felt … _this_ for.”

Byleth smiles, “…Even if you’re bad at showing it, I _know_ you feel it, El.”

“Are you poking around in my head again?” Edelgard asks, a slight frown coming to her face.

Byleth chuckles, “No. Not much, anyway.”

Edelgard slaps her on the shoulder, “At any rate. I wanted to talk to you about something. It’s about the babies… about our future daughter.”

“Yeah?” Byleth asks her, “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking about baby names more seriously now.” Edelgard replies, “…If you would allow it. I think … I think we should name the girl after your mother. I’d like to name our little girl, _Sitri_ , Byleth.”

Byleth blinks and then dissolves into a heart warming smile, “…And our son?”

“Bycleth.” Edelgard answers, mostly in jest.

“ _No_.” Byleth rolls her eyes, “If you’re going to name our daughter, I’ll think about our son. Should we name him after my … dad? No, that’s too weird. I can’t name our kids after both of my parents. What about _your_ parents?”

“I don’t want my son to be sullied by the von Hresvelg curse. Too many men named Ionius. Did you know my father was technically Ionius the _IX_?”

“…Okay, no.” Byleth strokes her chin, “What about … what about if we name him after someone in your family?”

“Like _who_ , Byleth?”

“Sitri and …” Byleth smiles, “ _Dimitri_?”

Edelgard looks at her stomach, “…Dimitri, huh? The only male in my family that wasn’t a complete piece of shit besides my father, huh?”

“And it _rhymes_. Like people always do for twins. How nauseatingly adorable.” Byleth begins rubbing her hand over Edelgard’s stomach, “I like it. Sitri and Dimitri. Dimitri and Sitri. Whichever one is born first.”

“Do you think both of them are troublemakers… or is one of them bossing their sibling around in there?”

“Hm. Well, they have both of our genes and I _like_ fucking shit up, whereas you’re a little more selective in that respect. You know, with your propensity for frying pans and whatnot.”

“I didn’t really grow up with my siblings… but I’m betting on the boy being the prime source of all the magic nonsense I used to suffer through.”

“Hm… my money’s on the girl.” Byleth chuckles, “Just a hunch on this one.”

“Guess we’ll know when they finally get here, right?”

“Yeah…” Byleth turns to look up at the sky, “…Hey, El?”

“Yeah?”

“When we get married… what do you want to do with our last names? Hyphenate? Wanna take mine? Should I take yours?”

“I don’t know, Byleth… can we have the kids first and _then_ think about the marriage?” Edelgard asks, looking back up to the sky as well, “One thing at a time.”

“Sure, El.” Byleth murmurs. A few seconds later, she dissolves into a fit of giggles, “…Byleth von Hresvelg… Edelgard Eisner … Byleth and Edelgard Eisner-von Hresvelg…”

“ _Please_.” Edelgard nudges her and starts snickering, “Later, Byleth.”

“Okay…”

They lapse into silence as they both look to the sky again. The water is calm, the night is quiet. Peaceful, for once, it’s just _peaceful_. It's been a few minutes, but Byleth has noticed that Edelgard is oddly silent and limp in her arms. She peers down to look at Edelgard and it seems as if she’s fallen asleep on her chest. Poor thing, _always_ so tired. She puts her free hand on Edelgard’s forehead and slowly leans back so that they’re lying down on the raft and closes her eyes. The two of them are just alone, floating in the water… with nothing to …

Byleth sniffs the air. No. They're _not_ alone. Her eyes snap open and she turns to her right, narrowing them in the direction of the brush and trees on the other side of the lake. Edelgard is startled awake by the sound of Byleth growling at something and looks up to see her fangs bared. Well _that_ wasn’t good.

Edelgard sits up as Byleth gently pushes her behind her and tries to peer over Byleth’s shoulder, “Byleth? Is something—“

“ _Shh_ , El.” Byleth gets to her feet, walks off the raft and onto the surface of the water, as she summons an array of weapons—spears, swords, and any other aforementioned pointy and sharp thing she can think of—over her head. They’re all pointed in the direction of the presence she’s detected and doesn’t even ask questions as she sends them all hurtling toward the overgrown brush.

Byleth immediately sees red when she sees the multiple figures scattering in all directions as some of the weapons land their mark and others kind of disappear off into the distance. That was … Balam—nude, on his _stupid_ fucking bear—and Purson following after him. Paimon was currently trying to pull a sword from his gut. A white figure tumbles out and into the water—only to surface and start screaming— _RHEA?_ A winged creature with a rather tall, pale, man in her arms—Hubert. Pink hair and platform heels— _Flayn_? Lastly, a calm and collected man … Claude.

Edelgard bites her lip as she sees Byleth … get a little too glowy for her liking. She doesn’t even bother trying to talk Byleth down from this one. Even _she_ can feel her anger this time around and she doesn’t have to be magical for that one. Byleth turns back around, her face blank, and just _looks_ at Edelgard. Something furry pops into her hands. …Earmuffs? She waves her hand at Edelgard, “…El. I want you to wear these. And turn around.”

“Are you…” Edelgard takes the earmuffs from out of Byleth’s hand; “…You’re not going to kill anyone tonight… are you?”

Byleth blinks two red eyes at her, before replying. “I might.”

She waits for Edelgard to put the earmuffs over her ears. Byleth does a little turning motion with her finger— _please, my love, I don’t want you to have to see this reckless sense of violence that’s about to occur here tonight—_ and waits for Edelgard to turn her back to her before she sets off across the water in a maddened rage.

Edelgard can only hear the sounds of screaming, weapons clashing and snippets of— _FOR THE LOVE OF **LUCIFER,** CAN WE GET SOME_ _PRIVACY_ _ **PLEASE**?_—Someone moaning in pain. Edelgard’s still on the water, but it feels as if the earth is _rumbling_. Claude trying to talk Byleth down and failing— _WE’RE NOT TRYING TO BLOW UP THE FUCKING WORLD ANYMORE!_ —Flayn apologizing, Byleth not caring— _ALL I’M TRYING TO DO IS SPEND SOME TIME WITH MY FUCKING WIFE—_ Rhea's familiar screeching and Byleth yelling about her being a bald bitch— _AND I’M SO FUCKING TIRED OF ALL OF YOU IDIOTS ALWAYS_ ** _INTERRUPTING US_** **!—** An explosion that sends waves of heat against Edelgard’s backside.

Things seem to go quiet after that. Edelgard pulls the earmuffs off and is about to turn around when she feels two arms lift her up from behind—Byleth, male form—carrying her off bridal style into the sky. Byleth looks at her and gives her a look— _Don’t look behind me. Keep your eyes_ forward _, El_. Edelgard does as he requests. Really, she wasn’t all that interested in observing the scene of death and destruction that had occurred just now.

Besides, the moans of pain and despair they left behind them, were all that Edelgard needed to hear to know just _how_ Byleth had dealt with that _little_ interruption.


	17. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking lately … and realized that Edelgard should have her own chance to settle the issue of her traumas once and or all. 
> 
> Sure, there’s therapy and Byleth being the wonderful partner she is… but El’s still got some unresolved stuff. Especially if she wants to get over that hump with Byleth and separate the meanings of—hurting someone—in her mind. 
> 
> So we take a visit back to a certain asshole later in this chapter. Torture warnings. Edelgard finally talking to Byleth about some of the extent of her abuse, so sexual/physical/emotional abuse of a child warnings. I never wanted her abuse to be a main focal part of this story, but I feel like …perhaps it’s been brushed over enough. Resolve some things for both her and Byleth’s sake. Besides, this is gonna line up something that happens in a later chapter in regards to Byleth. 
> 
> Aside from that. Yeah. This one is a little rough.
> 
> Also, I think I estimated my next increase correctly. Twenty two. Jazz hands.

Hubert plays the role of diplomat for one side, Edelgard for the other.

Byleth is currently sitting beside Edelgard, arms crossed over her chest as she _seethes_ at the party on the other side of the campfire. Edelgard has a calming hand placed on her thigh— _please, calm down, Byleth. I’ll handle this_ —and grips it gently as she hears a growl escape Byleth’s mouth again. Really, it was like she was trying to tell a protective, feral dog to stand down at this point.

Flayn looks like she’s about to cry when she sees just _how_ pissed off Byleth was for the interruption. Claude can’t stop laughing to himself even though he's nearly burnt to a crisp from head to toe. Balam is trying to mend the wound from the sword Paimon took to the gut with duck tape and Purson is twiddling his thumbs while avoiding the rage in Byleth’s gaze. Rhea is mostly silent, her hood still covering her head so no one can _see_ her bald spot. And Hubert… Hubert is unharmed, sitting there in the caress of his current succubus lover for the night. He looks at Edelgard with a smirk— _well_ , _I guess we should start explaining ourselves then._

Edelgard sighs as she readjusts herself in her chair, “…What are all of you _doing_ here?”

Claude chances a glance at Hubert and gestures for him to speak. _Really,_ if anyone else did it, they were probably going to get a spear jammed down their throats from Byleth. Hubert leans forward, swats the succubus’ hands away. She gets behind him to start massaging his shoulders.

Hubert clears his throat, “Firstly, on behalf of _myself_ and _all_ the idiots that I have amassed tonight, I would like to _formally_ apologize for interrupting your private time, Byleth.” He gives her a mocking bow and then chances a gaze at those _red_ eyes, “I understand that you wanted _nothing_ more but to spend some private time with Edelgard, and we have intruded upon those wishes. And for that, I am sorry.”

Byleth simply growls at him in response and Edelgard squeezes her thigh. _Calm. Down._ Edelgard takes the floor, “I accept that apology on both of our parts.” She waves her hand, “Now _what_ could be so important that you would bring this group of _morons_ to interrupt us like this, Hubert?”

Flayn wails, “I _missed_ King Byleth!” She breaks protocol and gets out of her seat to race to the other side of the campfire where Byleth is sitting and throws her arms around Byleth. Byleth bristles at the unwanted contact, but finds herself softening—only a _little_ —when Flayn looks up at her with wide, childish eyes, “It’s _not_ the same without you _around_!”

Edelgard sighs as she watches Byleth silently pat Flayn on the head and tell her—Flayn, go _back_ to your seat—and then turns back to Hubert, “Okay. You _missed_ Byleth. Raise your hand if you _also_ missed Byleth.”

Everyone’s hands but Rhea’s go up and Byleth sucks her teeth, “I don’t _care_ if you idiots missed me. How many fucking times have I _told_ you to stop interrupting my private time with Edelgard?!”

Paimon places a hand over his wound after Balam finishes slapping duck tape over it, “ _WE JUST_ ** _WANTED_** _TO SEE HOW THE_ ** _BABIES_** _WERE DOING. AND_ ** _YOU_** _. AND YOUR_ ** _WONDERFUL_** _, BLOOD THIRSTY,_ ** _AGGRESSIVE_** ** _QUEEEEEN_** _!!!”_

“I _don’t_ fucking **care**!” Byleth yells again.

“But, _brah—_ “ Purson tries, but Edelgard holds up her hand to stop him.

“ _Please_. Speak in turn.” She turns to Claude who can’t keep his laughter hidden behind one of his hands, “And just _what_ is so funny, Claude?”

“This whole situation is so stupid. Absolutely _hilarious_.” After being on the receiving end of Byleth’s anger so many damn times, Claude isn’t even fazed anymore by her outbursts. “You wanna know what happened? Okay. I’ll _tell_ you.” He glances at Hubert, “Cool if I take over Mr. Demon Knight?”

Hubert gestures as the succubus winds one of her long fingers in his hair, “By _all_ means. Really, I have more important things to be getting back to.”

Claude slaps his thighs and gets to his feet. He crosses his arms over his chest and turns his attention toward Rhea, the most silent party out of everyone for the night, “Bald lady. You got that letter you were so desperate for me to deliver?”

Rhea— _finally—_ speaks, “Yes, you _pathetic_ driveling, demon.” She reaches into her robes and produces something white with a gold seal on it and hands it to Claude. She resumes her silence after he takes it from her.

Edelgard almost startles at how gravely her voice sounds. She chances a look at Byleth to see if she has any form of reaction toward Rhea, but she’s too focused on glaring death back in the direction of the other kings to really care. Edelgard looks up at Claude, “What is that?”

Claude starts waving the letter to and fro, “I was _minding_ my own business when _she_ —“ He nods his head down at Rhea, “—popped up in the bar tonight _looking_ for me because _she_ couldn’t find my _wonderful_ best friend over there at her usual abode.”

“Looking for Byleth? For _what_?” Edelgard questions, as she glances at Byleth and then back at Claude.

Claude takes a step over in Edelgard and Byleth’s direction. He continues on, ignoring Edelgard’s question, “I _tried_ calling Byleth, but it appears that all my messages kept going to voicemail. Tried doing a scrying spell but, well, it kept sending me to all these weird places like the _library_ , and—“ He looks at Byleth now, “—you _really_ didn’t want to be found did you?”

Byleth finally turns her eyes on him, “What the _fuck_ do you think, Claude?”

“Yeah, _yeah_.” Claude continues, “So, figured maybe Luc might know something. Walked in on these idiots brawling with one another. Seems like you’re loosening the chains there a little, _aren’t_ you, Flayn?”

Flayn glares at Claude, “Zagan _insulted_ King Byleth and Lady Edelgard and _I will not stand for the sullying of their names in my presence_.”

Byleth actually snorts for once. She crosses her legs and sinks back into her chair, ready to make a trip to Hell with Edelgard—Amyr frying pan in tow—to exact more vengeance or her fellow coworkers. “Oh, _yeah_? What did he say Flayn?”

“ _FORGET ABOUT ZAGAN’S **PERVERSSSSSIONS** , BELIAL’S IMPERTINENCE WAS MORE DREADFUL, FLAYN. SPEAKING OF THE **CHILDREN** IN SUCH **WAAAAAAYYYYSSSS**.” _Paimon screams across the fire. His eyes fall to Edelgard’s stomach and she frowns at his gaze, “WHEN THEY **ARE BORN** I WILL **TAKE THEM** TO EXACT **_REVENGEEEEE_**!!!!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Claude advances closer to Edelgard now. He starts waving the letter again, “Anyway. I took the bald lady to Lucifer, amassed the company of these idiots —“ He gestures toward the Kings of Hell and Flayn, then nods his head over to Hubert, “—and decided to pop into Edelgard’s apartment to see if we could find anything there.”

Hubert sticks up a hand to interrupt, “And that’s when _I_ was unwillingly brought into the fold. Do you know what its like to have creatures of mythos, who are supposed to strike _fear_ in your heart—who can _kill_ you—crying to you about missing their fellow _comrade_ and wanting to see her _babies_? Fucking _hilarious_.” Hubert starts laughing as the succubus leans in and murmurs to him— _when are we going to_ leave, _baby?_

Rhea finally speaks up again, “All of this _stupidity_ to deliver a letter from Her Grace. Absolutely repugnant.”

Byleth’s focus instantly changes and she gets out of the chair to snatch the letter from Claude’s hand before he can even make it over to her and Edelgard, “Why the _fuck_ did it take you so long to say so?” She asks, turning a red eye on Rhea.

Rhea scrunches up her nose, “If you hadn’t been so intent on nearly _killing_ us, maybe we would have been able to _tell_ you that.”

“Shut the _fuck_ **up** , Rhea.” Byleth mutters as she slides a finger across the back of the envelope and pulls the white letter out. She begins walking back over to Edelgard and sits down in her seat. Her eyes skim the contents of the letter in the low light of the campfire, her expression drops, and then she looks at Edelgard. “ _El. **Please** tell them to leave. …I can’t do this right now.”_

Edelgard can see something in those eyes— _I don’t want anyone around right now. **Please**_ —and nods in understanding. Just _what_ was in that letter? “ _I got you, don’t worry.”_ Edelgard gets to her feet and clears her throat, “Well. Now that you all have _seen_ Byleth—“ She _glares_ at Rhea, “—Given her what you _needed,_ and _disturbed_ us for the thousandth time, can you all get the **fuck** out of here right now?”

“But… but, Edelgard…” Balam tries to speak.

“ _Brah_ , seriously? But the night is still _young_. This is a nice little spot—“ Purson begins.

Edelgard can feel her _own_ ire growing now. Byleth startles slightly as the campfire increases in flame, roaring to a greater height than previously. Her eyes lift to Edelgard and they _widen_ in glee and disbelief—Edelgard… was holding _Amyr—_ the _real_ one—in her hands. _Babies_? It _had_ to have been the babies that were doing this.

Edelgard doesn’t even seem to register the fact that she’s holding her old war axe in her hands—why was the frying pan so _heavy_ tonight—she’s too focused on getting these idiots _out_ here. “ _GET THE **FUCK** OUT ALREADY!”_

Flayn doesn’t need to be told twice—she disappears with a cheerful and hurried wave in a haze of pink smoke and red feathers. Balam pulls Purson and Paimon onto his bear, gives a hurried salute, and they disappear off into a portal bound for Hell. Hubert allows his succubus to carry him off and into oblivion, so they can resume their previous activities. Claude merely grins, salutes Byleth and Edelgard, and disappears off to Hell as well. Rhea is the only one that’s left.

“What are **you** _waiting_ on to leave?” Edelgard asks her through clenched teeth.

Rhea removes her hood and stares at Byleth and Edelgard for a minute. She pretends not to hear Byleth trying to hold in her laughter when her face is revealed, “Oh, I _will._ But, you should know that you two should be _ashamed_ of yourselves.” Her eyes trail down to Edelgard’s stomach, “ _Procreating_. Of all the sinful—“

“Shut the fuck _up_ before I make you _balder_ than you already are!” Edelgard has _had_ it. She swings Amyr in Rhea’s direction and does a double take when she realizes— _oh my God, that’s not a frying pan—_ and nearly falls over from the weight of the axe. Byleth is up and out of her seat to catch her before she falls, and watches Rhea’s departing form ascend up into the sky.

“I hope that letter is an invitation to your _death,_ Byleth, and Mother takes your _head_!” Rhea screeches before disappearing in a burst of feathers.

Edelgard blinks, blows at one of the obnoxious white feathers as one almost lands on her face, “What the **fuck** was that all about?” She looks up at Byleth in complete confusion.

“Never mind _that_.” Byleth’s eyes are still wide, “Do you _know_ what that was that you just _summoned_ , El?

Edelgard shakes her head, “I was going for the frying pan… but the _kids_ gave me a fucking axe!”

“ _That_ , my love, was _Amyr_. The _real_ one. Or … at least I think it was the real one. Maybe the kids made a replica? They shouldn’t be able to summon that thing… but, if they _did_.” Byleth shakes her excitedly, “Oh, _Lucifer_. Our kids are _monstrous_ , El.”

“… _Sure,_ Byleth.” Edelgard mutters as she allows Byleth to pull her to her feet, “Finally. Alone again.”

“Yeah.” Byleth gives her a quick once over and then a kiss on the cheek, “My _woman_. Still as venomous as you’ve always been.”

Edelgard blushes at that comment, “Stupid _fucking_ , Rhea. I was about to scalp her again if I could.”

“Now, _now_. You’re _pregnant_. Leave the fighting to me, El.” Byleth gives her a possessive rub on the stomach for added emphasis, “When you have the kids and you’re back to form again, we can go rip more of her hair out _together_ this time.”

“Sure. I’d love to.” Edelgard turns her attention from Byleth, and gestures to the piece of paper that’s been left forgotten in the chair that Byleth was sitting in, “ _Anyway_ , back to the matter at hand. What was in the letter, Byleth?”

Byleth turns away from Edelgard. Right. _That_. She walks over to her chair, picks the letter up and hands it to Edelgard. Edelgard takes the piece of paper from her as Byleth hovers over her shoulder with an additional source of flame for lighting.

“I’ll let _you_ read it. Then tell me what you think.”

The paper reads…

_To Byleth and Edelgard,_

_I hope the delivery of this letter from Rhea goes without too much incident. I am aware of your differences that have stretched on for years now, and hope, that with the arrival of these_ **twins** _of yours, that some of these differences may be resolved. For I am not merely speaking of just Rhea, but myself, as well. I suppose Byleth will already know of this, but Sitri came to me in a dream sometime ago. She spoke her wishes to me, and though it pains me so, I will adhere to them. I would like to formally invite the two of you to Araboth so that we may discuss things. Please send your reply correspondence via Lucifer. He will be able to reach me. I look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Sothis_

_The Progenitor God_

_God of Heaven_

_The First_

_Creator of Earth_

_Mother of All_

Edelgard scrutinizes all of the signatures under Sothis’ name and looks up at Byleth, “Mother of _all_?” She asks.

Byleth rolls her eyes, “Or so she _likes_ to think.”

Edelgard hands the letter back to Byleth, “…She’s asking for us to come and _meet_ with her Byleth. …What do you think?”

“I don’t _trust_ her is what I think.” Byleth growls, resisting the urge to set the letter on fire. She turns an eye back on Edelgard, “Come to _Araboth_ , my ass. I’m not going up to Heaven so I can be on _her_ turf.” In the back of Byleth’s mind, she starts ruminating again— _she’s doing it so she can kill, El. She’s going to take the babies and I... I will try and **kill** a God again if she so much as touches one hair on your little brown head._

“…You don’t seem too keen on going to Heaven, Byleth…”

“Last time I was _there_ was to _kill_ her. Why _would_ I be, El?”

“Well, why don’t we suggest somewhere else then?” Edelgard, the rational one.

“Tell _her_ to come down to Hell?” Byleth asks.

Edelgard shakes her head, “…No. I was thinking somewhere that’s a little more neutral. Or at least… with my limited knowledge of these things, I _think_ its neutral at least.” She looks up at Byleth, “What about Purgatory?”

Edelgard has a point with that one. Purgatory, huh? There was no way Sothis could do _anything_ to them there… _right_? Byleth rubs her chin and kicks at the dirt beneath her boots. She didn’t _want_ to think about this right now. Everyone had interrupted their vacation with enough nonsense and she _really_ just wanted to curl up with Edelgard in that damn hatchback and have a little bit of _fun_. …If Edelgard permitted it, of course.

“Do we have to decide on this tonight?” Byleth asks her, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, “I’m _tired_. I just went through _four_ major elemental casts in _succession_ tonight, El. And while I’m back to regular form, some of my shit is rusty. I’m still getting used to all this power again.”

“Besides being back to your regular form, I have no idea what you’re talking about. You _know_ that right?” Edelgard asks her, “…But I _know_ you’re tired. Let’s just … let’s get some sleep. We can wake up tomorrow and start _right_. I think we pretty much sent the message to everyone tonight to fuck off and don’t come looking for us until we’re ready to come back… don’t you think?”

“Hell _yeah_ we did.” Byleth grins, reaching around Edelgard’s waist and pulling her in the direction of the hatchback, “And _you_. With _Amyr_. How in the _world_ did those kids even summon that shit? It’s supposed to be in Luc’s office somewhere…”

Edelgard sighs as she allows herself to be pulled along by Byleth, “I really _don’t_ want to know. They’ve been doing so much … I’m not even surprised with the shit they pull anymore.”

Byleth chuckles as she waves a hand toward the campfire to extinguish it and then pulls Edelgard into the back of the hatchback and onto the bed, “You know what? Neither am I at this point.”

—

They sleep in the next morning.

Byleth is content just to wake up with Edelgard’s head on her shoulder and a little nudging from the babies against her stomach. She let’s her head lull back and hit the pillow behind her, a smile coming to her face. _This_ was Heaven—not Sothis’ stupid world.

When Edelgard wakes up, Byleth wiggles her eyebrows at her—she’s in the _mood_ right now—should they try the strap on again? Edelgard is quick to shake her head and hide her gaze. No… _no_ she doesn’t want to do that again. Byleth tries to nudge and poke at the issue. She’s sorry she asked Edelgard to do something like _that_ —but where does it come from? Edelgard shuts down on her again— _really_ , Byleth, she doesn’t want to talk about it.

Byleth has a hunch—and his name is _Volkhard_. …They haven’t touched on that bastard in awhile. Were there things that were still bothering El that she hadn’t talked about? Byleth doesn’t want to pry… but she _wants_ to know. Maybe she _should_ tell Edelgard exactly what she had done to him back in February. Later though, _not_ now. They were on vacation and they should focus on relaxing as much as possible before returning to the fuckery that was Heaven, Hell and … Enbarr.

They spend the day properly. Byleth fishes some more. Edelgard draws again. They play around in the river, go on another hike—with Byleth carrying her on the _ground_ this time—and settle around the campfire eating more grilled fish skewers. They watch the stars again, undisturbed, and Edelgard speaks of constellations and stars while Byleth just _stares_ at her. She’s not really listening. She just wants to look at Edelgard and see that radiant _smile_ come to her face as she tells her stories about her childhood—the _happy_ parts. They see a shooting star and Edelgard gets excited, tells Byleth to make a _wish_. Byleth contains her laughter; she doesn’t have the heart to tell Edelgard that shooting stars are really … just _transfers_ on their way down to Hell. She pretends to make one regardless.

The next morning they pack up and say goodbye to their little trip away from the nonsense of real life and hit the road back for Enbarr. Before they go, Byleth summons a courier demon to Lucifer— _tell him to tell Sothis we agree to her stupid invitation, but we’ll only come if it’s in Purgatory—_ and sends him on his way. She turns to look at Edelgard who’s smiling at her in the passenger seat of the car. Well then, let’s return, shall we?

Back in Enbarr, the apartment is quiet and Byleth isn’t entirely sure what she should do with herself. Edelgard is busy unpacking and sorting out dirty laundry while Byleth just kind of lingers around in her bedroom on the bed, watching her pace back and forth and mutter to herself. Byleth’s not reading her thoughts… but her emotions are kind of all over the place. There’s stress simmering under worry, happiness projected in Byleth’s direction… but at her core… lingering sadness.

Edelgard is walking by with her arms full of dirty laundry and drops a shirt to the floor in the process. She groans—she _hates_ trying to kneel down these days. Her center of gravity is off and every time she tries to accommodate for it, it just gets worse. She looks for a place to put the laundry and only groans further when Byleth gets off the bed and starts walking over to her, intent on not only picking up the shirt, but taking the _entire_ pile of laundry out of her arms.

Byleth bends down and picks the shirt up just as Edelgard swings her arms away and tells her, “ _No_. I’m not giving you this laundry pile, _Byleth_.”

Byleth starts chuckling, “I know, _I_ know. Miss Independent over here.” She merely follows Edelgard out of the room and toward the linen closet where the washing machine and dryer combo is.

“ _Good_.” Edelgard opens the washing machine, drops the laundry in, pours in the detergent and sets the cycle length. Byleth tosses the additional shirt in just as she closes the lid. With the machine running, she turns to Byleth, “…Well. What now?”

“I don’t know. …What do _you_ want to do?”

“Kardashians?” Edelgard asks as she turns around and starts making her way for one of the couches in the living room.

“ _No_ …” Byleth replies, looking a little forlorn as she joins Edelgard on the couch, “Wounds still fresh, El. I don’t wanna even touch that show for awhile.”

“I… see.” Edelgard hides her snicker as she sits down on the couch and leans over to lie on Byleth’s thigh as she sits down on the other side, “…It’s quiet.”

“For once. Don’t see me complaining.”

“I’m not either.” Edelgard closes her eyes as Byleth starts stroking her hair, “…Those _idiots_.”

“My thoughts exactly. But, hey, like I said. I don’t think they’ll be coming back for awhile.” Byleth chuckles, winds one of the ribbons in Edelgard’s hair around her finger and tugs at it so it goes loose and her hair drops. She looks at Edelgard for a little while, takes in her mental state. Still that lingering sadness, happiness from Byleth. Always these conflicted states when it came to Edelgard. She would press on regardless. “El?”

“Yes?” Edelgard asks, opening her eyes and not really caring that Byleth was messing up her hair.

“You keep shying away from it … but I really think we _need_ to talk about it.” Byleth looks down at her. She knows part of the answer to her question, but she wants to hear the reason from Edelgard’s mouth. “Why were you so afraid when I asked you to choke me that night?”

“Are we really…” Edelgard sighs and closes her eyes, “I _knew_ you wouldn’t leave this alone.”

“We can’t… if you want to do the _things_ you say you want to do for me.” Byleth shakes her head, “If you _really_ want to go down that road, we’re going to have to talk this through, El.”

“Fine. _Fine_. You already know enough as it is. Can’t you figure this one out?” Edelgard asks her.

Byleth shakes her head, not wanting to remember those _damn_ tapes in that damn black box, “I never really told you how far I got in Purgatory, did I?”

“You got far _enough_ , didn’t you?” Edelgard asks her, her thoughts going back to that night when Byleth got weird with her during sex.

“I did.” Byleth replies, “So, I’m asking you to _please_ open up to me and tell me in your own words, Edelgard, why did you freeze on me that night?”

“...Because _he’s_ choked me before. Not during the sexual stuff, this was physical stuff.” Edelgard opens her eyes, but she doesn’t look at Byleth, “For sexual things... I … I was six the first time it happened. And he stopped when I was ten. Things were physical in the beginning—they always were—and the emotional stuff came from both him _and_ my aunt. During those times that he … did the other stuff… I …” She shakes her head, “…Byleth, please. I don’t …”

“Edelgard. I’m _listening_. Please, talk.” Byleth implores her.

“I haven’t talked about this stuff since I was in therapy.” Edelgard remarks, “I thought… I didn’t think that it would come back like it did that night…”

“You said yourself that you _have_ flashbacks at times and that you don’t like being touched in certain ways. I know trauma, El, and I know that it comes back when we least expect it and in ways we never thought it would affect us.” Byleth begins stroking her head again, “What was it about what I asked you to do that frightened you so badly?”

“The thought of doing _that_ to someone that I love, Byleth, is terrifying. The thought of me with my hands wrapped around your neck in that way… I think of him… from when I was a child.” Edelgard rubs at her eye. She’s _not_ going to cry about this. She’s shed enough tears from the memories of horror that still haunt her in the present day, “That’s why I couldn’t do it. I don’t associate those sorts of things… that level of _dominance_ with love. I can’t _do_ that.”

Byleth takes in her words and nods in understanding, “We have a safe word, you know.”

“For _me_ when you’re doing things. But not for _you_.” Edelgard reminds her.

“Should we establish one then?” Byleth asks, “Would that be all right?”

“I suppose, but … _still_. I can’t … I can’t do that, Byleth.” Edelgard shakes her head, “I’m sorry. I just _can’t_.”

Byleth rubs at her chin and looks away from Edelgard. There’s a thought on her mind. Maybe something Edelgard could do that could liberate her from these thoughts so she could see the difference between _pain and_ _pleasure_ and _pain with pleasure_. Edelgard told her she couldn’t do it … but Byleth suspects that she _can_. That they can get her over this and she’ll be well on her way to exploring a part of her sexual self that she never knew existed. Something that was taken from her, that Byleth was _determined_ to return to her.

“…El, would you like to see where he’s at in Hell?”

“My… my uncle? You’re talking about Volkhard?” Edelgard asks her.

“Yes.” Byleth replies, “I’m thinking. _I_ killed him. _I’m_ the one who set him up where he currently is right now… but what about you, El? Sure, I did what I did for you. But, you never really got to have _your_ moment with things, did you? Your own sort of catharsis.”

“What do you mean?”

“These past few months Edelgard have been … a sort of setting ourselves free of the past, don’t you think? We’ve created something new. And we’re about to embark on a new life chapter in a couple of months— _together_ —and I think we need to shed away the old.”

“Are you suggesting I go _see_ him?” Edelgard balks at her suggestion.

“I think... I think you need to do this to get over what you’ve been feeling, El.” Byleth suggests, “I think you need to go look that pathetic piece of shit in the eyes _one last time_ and remind yourself that he doesn’t _control_ you anymore. He’s not in your life anymore. You don’t have to be _scared_ anymore.”

Edelgard finally looks Byleth in the eyes and she’s a little worried with the sternness of her expression, “…Byleth. What … what did you have in mind?”

Byleth eases Edelgard up off her lap, restrings the ribbon through her hair and gives her a soft pat on her cheek, “Come on, El. We’re going to go settle things with that bastard once and for all.”  
  


—

Cloaked in a black robe, while Byleth has assumed her demon regalia, Edelgard lets Byleth lead her by the hand through corridors of jeering demons, fire, screaming, and darkness. What _is_ this place? Sure she had experienced enough of Hell’s horrors from her time on the Styx or just wandering around the place with Byleth—but, _this—_ was another level of terror she had never seen before. Byleth checks in with her, _its okay, we’re almost there._

They come to a stop in front of a steel door with large steel nails that litter the archway. Edelgard eyes a small steel plate on the side of the door where the name, Volkhard von Arundel, has been scratched out multiple times and replaced with— _A Piece of Shit With No Name—_ in what looks to be Byleth’s handwriting. Edelgard looks at Byleth and she just grins at her as she gives her a kiss. _My own personal touch, do you like it, El?_ It makes Edelgard want to giggle… only a little. 

The two demons guarding the door—wearing stilettos and speedos, what in the _world—_ bow to Byleth and Edelgard as they approach. Byleth is here for another session, hm? Well, the bastard’s not awake just yet, but he should be coming to _any_ minute now. They don’t comment on Edelgard being there—perhaps it’s the glare of death Byleth currently has fixated on them that subdues them into silence. They open the door and let the two of them inside— _happy torturing, you two._

As the door closes, Edelgard stiffens immediately when she registers the body that’s lying on the table in the center of the room. _There_ he is, the most pathetic piece of shit that ever walked the planet. She looks up at Byleth and Byleth nods her head toward Volkhard’s direction and pulls her further into the room. He’s currently unresponsive; blindfold covering his eyes, and his body limp.

“He’s been here since I killed him.” Byleth tells her, “Same thing. Day after day. For _hours_ , El. Until his soul basically collapses and can’t take anymore. He rests. Wakes up. We continue with the process.”

“ _Process_?” Edelgard moves the hood of the robe back from her face a little bit.

Byleth pulls her over in the direction of an expansive wall of weapons and other torturous looking objects. She gestures toward a thick steel pole with jagged edges around the tip, “Yeah. First time I gave him a taste of his own medicine. Felt deserving after all the shit he got away with doing to you.”

Edelgard swallows as she eyes the jagged pole, “You mean…” Byleth had really…

Edelgard feels herself shiver a bit. For all the love that this woman gave her, sometimes Edelgard has to _remind_ herself that Byleth _is_ a demon after all … and _demons_ … she shivers again.

“I think he enjoyed it, really. The way in which he was _screaming_.” Byleth remarks, “Oh, to _hear_ him beg for mercy, El, well… you might just get to hear that yourself _today_ , yeah?”

“I don’t know if I can do what _you_ did, Byleth… but I … I appreciate it all the same.” Edelgard murmurs. No matter how fucked up or sick or twisted it was. Byleth had done that for _her_.

“Yeah, well. You can still get a couple of smacks in, right? You got your frying pan. That’ll suffice.” Byleth chuckles and turns her attention back on Volkhard. She hears a slight stirring coming back from the table and her eyes light up, “Looks like it’s almost show time, El.”

“Yes, I suppose so…” Edelgard murmurs as Byleth walks them back over to the door of the torture chamber.

“I’m going to let you have this moment alone. I think… I think that’s what you want. To settle this and end it, I mean.” Byleth stands poised before the door and turns around to Edelgard, “I’ll be waiting right outside this door. You can press the panel on the wall if you need me for anything.”

Edelgard grabs Byleth’s wrist immediately as she makes for the door, “No. _No_. I ... I want you to stay. Please. I would feel safer if you did.”

Byleth takes in the look of fear in Edelgard’s eyes and nods, “If that’s what you need, I’ll be here.”

At that moment, the door opens and the two demons from before enter the room. They bow again and then walk over to where Volkhard is lying on the table. One removes the blindfold from his eyes while the other one rearranges the torture items on the wall. Volkhard picks his head up as the blindfold is removed from his eyes and the demon screams at him— _Up and at’em, ya piece of shit. You got some special **visitors** today._

Byleth pulls Edelgard over to the throne at the front of the room. She poofs a small cushion onto the hard, stone throne before letting Edelgard sit down. “Here you go, my pretty little lady. You sit down here for a while and _rest_ those weary little feet of yours. I’ll warm the bastard up for you. If this gets to be too much for you at _any_ point, you _know_ the word, El.” She shrugs herself out of her cape, kicks off her stilettos and snaps her fingers so that combat boots appear on her feet.

“I understand.” Edelgard sits down and her hands immediately start rubbing her stomach. She was starting to like this little pregnancy belly thing. It was a _nice_ calming mechanism for when she was feeling slightly overwhelmed. She didn’t think it was going to be too bad, honestly. This wasn’t some innocent person being killed or tortured—it was _Volkhard_.

Byleth slaps the table and Volkhard looks at her with a look of pure _fear_ when she leans in close and snarls at him, “Well, good _morning,_ shithead. Been a minute since I’ve come around to visit you, yeah?”

Volkhard struggles in his restraints. Not Byleth. _Please_ , not Byleth. He can’t even _speak_ at the sight of the demon before him. Out of _all_ of the demons that tortured him on a daily basis, he feared Byleth’s visits the _most_.

Byleth lets out a cackle at the sight of him struggling and pats him on the head, “Aw, I’m glad you’re _so_ excited to see me.”

Edelgard almost… feels _bad_ for him. But, not really. Seeing Byleth treat the man that hurt her for so long like this is a little invigorating. Part of her is enjoying this… _just_ a little. She looks down at her stomach and pauses. Were the babies… messing with her? These thoughts were a little too… _demonic_ to be her normal ones. She sinks back into the chair and watches Byleth stroke Volkhard’s face and start laughing again.

“Got a little surprise for you today, _Volkie_.” Byleth says as she walks over to the wall of torture items. Let’s see, what should they start with _today_? The mace? Nah. Spiked chain? Nope. Her eyes drift to the steel pole from before and she shakes her head— _Nah, I’m saving that one for El_. She turns back around and smirks, “Hey, El. Which one do _you_ think we should start with today?”

Volkhard _immediately_ whips his head around to the front of the room to look at the person that Byleth had just addressed. He can’t really make out who that _is_ in the robe, as the hood is obscuring their face. But, Byleth had called her _El_ … El? _Edelgard_? Was that _Edelgard_? “Edel…Edelgard?”

Byleth climbs on top of the table and walks along the length of it. She presses her boot _down_ onto the back of Volkhard’s head so that he’s no longer looking up, “I never told your _sick ass_ that you could look at her, now _did_ I?”

Edelgard averts her gaze and bites at the skin of one of her fingernails. Was she _really_ ready to do something like this?

Byleth looks up at Edelgard and smiles, “The floor is _yours_ , beautiful. I’m at your command.”

Edelgard folds her hands in her lap and looks up at Byleth, “…Just. This is fine for now.” She frowns, “ _Harder_ , Byleth.”

Byleth presses down a little harder and hears Volkhard groan in agony. Really, she was _just_ getting started, “Now, see. You _really_ need to learn to respect our special guest here.” She turns slightly and presses her other foot down on Volkhard’s neck now. He begins gasping for air. “Don’t _address_ her unless she speaks to _you_. Better yet, don’t even address _her_ at all.”

Edelgard lowers her gaze, “…Can you make it so he can’t speak at _all_?”

“Of _course_ , my love.” Byleth answers with all the adoration in the world.

She falls to her knees and snaps her fingers. A large curved needle with a metal thread pops into her hands and she pulls Volkhard’s head back so that she can look into his eyes. She grins, as she grabs his chin in her hands and begins poking that needle through his bottom lip and _pulls_ the metal lining through. Presses down through his upper lip, _pulls_ again.

Edelgard chances a look upward at what Byleth’s doing and finds that she has to look away at the sounds of Volkhard’s whimpers of pain. His mouth has been stitched together—sealed _shut—_ with the metal lining now in a crude zigzagging fashion. Byleth looks back up at Edelgard as if to say— _what next, El?—_ but Edelgard shakes her head and finally gets down off of the throne and chances walking over to the table. Byleth is still on top of Volkhard’s back, ready to subdue him into submission again if he so much as _thinks_ of looking at Edelgard in anyway.

“…I was always afraid of you.” Edelgard begins as she reaches her hands up to grab at the fabric of her hood, “And yet for all my growth, for being an _adult_ now, I could never admit to myself that the shit you did to me _still_ messes with me. Even _now_.”

Volkhard tries to pick his head up at the _sound_ of that voice. That _was_ Edelgard. But, Byleth pushes his head back down into the hard surface of the table, “You just don’t know how to listen, _do_ you?”

Edelgard finally pulls her hood off, “I was a _child_. How in the world could a grown _man_ do that to a child and think it was okay? How could you _go_ about this world and act so callously toward people?” She feels herself trembling slightly, “How _could_ you?”

“Cause he’s a piece of _shit_. And this is how we _like_ to deal with those sorts of characters down here.” Byleth answers for him.

“For everything that you _did_ to me, I’ve fought so hard to achieve the reverse.” Edelgard continues, “My art, how I pass through this world, how I _try_ to show people I _love_ them…” She looks up to Byleth and finds those red eyes softening in her direction, “None of what you _did_ to me will define me any longer.”

“ _It never has, El_.” Byleth assures her.

“ _I want to … I want to do it now, Byleth_.”

Edelgard doesn’t even wait for a response as she she walks past Byleth. She advances toward the wall of torture items and eyes the pole that Byleth had been talking about earlier. One of the stiletto-clad demons sees her looking and pulls it down from the wall for her and extends it as an offering. She looks down at it in trepidation and then back toward Byleth, who’s looking at her with expectant eyes. Volkhard moans underneath her and Byleth slams his head back down into the table— _shut the fuck **up**_.

Edelgard nods hesitatingly to the demon and he smiles at her, blows her a kiss. He knows who this little lady _is_ to King Byleth. He’ll make this as _enjoyable_ as possible for her. The other demon pulls away Volkhard’s pants and holds his legs down as Volkhard thrashes in response. No, _not_ this. Not _this_ again. Edelgard grimaces in disgust, she _really_ didn’t want to see this but …

An eye for an _eye_ , right?

Byleth leans in to Volkhard’s ear—sounds like he’s trying not to cry—and whispers, “Are you _crying_ , Volkie? What’s the _matter_? Remembering what you used to do to El? You _crying_ now because of remorse? Awww, it’s okay. It’s going to be _okay_.” She pats his face and looks back at Edelgard who’s having a little trouble with holding that pole in her arms. Maybe she should help…

Byleth signals for one of the demons to assume her position and he willingly obliges—tells Volkhard to _shut the fuck up_ again—and she drops off the table. Edelgard looks up at her as Byleth comes up behind her, places her hands over Edelgard’s as she helps her pick up the pole and nods toward Volkhard. Byleth raises the pole up as she did on that night in February—gives Edelgard’s hands which are currently resting under her own a comforting squeeze—and drives it forward.

It … _pains_ Byleth to do so—to see Edelgard in such a rage over torturing the man that had ruined her life for _so_ many years—she _knows_ this catharsis was needed. It wasn’t enough for Byleth to do what she did for Edelgard earlier this year; Edelgard had her own unresolved issues regarding this part of her life. As much as Edelgard had claimed it _didn’t_ bother her anymore, you don’t do through something like she did without residual feelings that pop up and linger in the worst of times.

Byleth is silent, closes her eyes to give Edelgard an ounce of privacy as she hears Volkhard’s moans of pain intermixed with Edelgard’s tear filled screams of— _you sick fuck—_ and— _doing those things to me as a child._ Enraged tears obscure her vision as she drives that jagged edge into him with _everything_ she’s worth— _I hate you, I hate you for what you did, what you took away from me, what you tried to beat into me, I fucking **hate** you. _The confessions keep coming the harder that pole is driven in.

After some time, Byleth feels Edelgard’s grip go slack under hers, and she’s no longer holding on. Edelgard turns to Byleth, lavender eyes blank and red with tears, and Byleth immediately stops what she’s doing and opens her arms to envelope Edelgard. Volkhard is unresponsive, the pain … too great. 

Byleth squeezes her, running her hand soothingly through Edelgard’s hair, “…Are you okay?”

Edelgard just nods, she can’t speak right now.

“Do you want to leave, El?”

Edelgard nods again. Her voice comes out small and airy, “I’ve had enough, Byleth.”

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” Byleth puts an arm around her as Edelgard presses her face into Byleth’s chest.

As they leave, Byleth signals to the demons behind them—continue the work for me, boys. They salute her in return and continue the torture at commanded.

—

They’re sitting by the Styx in the aftermath. Edelgard has her head resting on Byleth’s shoulder while Byleth slowly thumbs over the skin of her hand, as it rests on her thigh. She turns to look at Edelgard who’s mainly been silent since they left the torture chamber.

“…How do you feel after doing that?” Byleth finally asks her, “…Did it help?”

“I never got my chance to _really_ get back at him.” Edelgard finally speaks, “I don’t ... I don’t believe in revenge to that extent. An eye for an eye, that kind of thing. But I _needed_ to do that. For my own sake.”

Byleth nods her head, “You feel any better now?”

The look that comes to Edelgard’s face is confusing. Like she wants to be happy and angry and sad all at the same time. She looks up at Byleth, “It felt ... I can’t deny how good that felt.”

Byleth smiles, “Wish you were there to see _me_ the first time I had my way with him.”

Edelgard shakes her head, “I don’t think I was ready to see that then. I probably ... that probably wouldn’t have been good for my mental state.”

Mental states. _Right_. Byleth turns an eye toward her, “…You really sure you’re okay?”

“Byleth.” Edelgard begins, “I think … I think I might start going to therapy again. I think it would be good for me to go. I’m _okay_ , please don’t worry. But, I …I want to go back.”

Byleth kisses her on the forehead, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“Maybe.” Edelgard smiles at her, “Might be good to have you in the room and talk to the therapist about _things_ with me.”

“Sure, El.” Byleth sighs, “I … I didn’t _scare_ you back there, did I?”

Edelgard’s smile widens, “Oh, _no._ I actually enjoyed that. Seeing you being so protective of little old me. I don’t like seeing you resort to violence… but that was a little different, Byleth.”

“A _turn_ on?” Byleth suggests.  
  
“No.” Edelgard deadpans and slaps her on the wrist, “You _hornball_.”

Byleth starts laughing, “…So. You … what now?”

“I’m going to enjoy the fact that my abuser finally knows the true meaning of _pain_. And that he finally received it … from _me_ and my wonderful, sadistic demon girlfriend.”

“ _Wife._ ” Byleth corrects her.

“We’re not _married,_ yet.” Edelgard rolls her eyes. She fiddles with the ring on her finger, “ _Fiancée._ That better?”

Byleth grins, “You know … that felt a little bit like _old_ times. Not with us in the sexual sense. Like, in the _war_ sense. Killing and murdering, that sort of thing. We make a _great_ team no matter what we’re doing, don’t we, El?”

“ _Sure_ , Byleth.” Edelgard rolls her eyes again and starts laughing, “…You know, I’m kind of hungry now. All that emotional turmoil has got me starving and I want to eat.”

Byleth nods and gets to her feet, “Come on, then. Let’s get you home. I’ll make you a _feast_ for such a momentous occasion. Whatever you want. We can have bergamot cakes with bergamot lattes and bergamot ice cream—don’t look at me that way, _Edelgard_ —I already know about that sweet tooth of yours.”

“That… that actually sounds _really_ good.” Edelgard admits.

“Of course it does. You’re like, the _queen_ of everything bergamot.”

“It’s _good_.” Edelgard replies as Byleth helps her up to her feet.

Edelgard dusts her dress off as she gets to her feet and looks up at Byleth expectantly. _Well_? What was she waiting for? In response, Byleth pulls her forward for a kiss and strokes the skin of her cheek for a minute while she gazes into her eyes.

“El. As a last thought kind of thing before we leave this behind …I don’t want you to feel pressured by this, okay? I want to work with you on this. However long it takes. I don’t _care_.”

Edelgard nods, “I know…”

“We keep doing things like they’ve been, yeah? If it’s too much, _always_ let me know.”

“Byleth, I _understand_.” Edelgard is getting a little impatient now. _Really_. She appreciated having such an understanding and patient partner, but she was _hungry_. And the babies, they were starting to get a little irritated as well.

Byleth, perhaps noticing Edelgard’s _hangry_ face starting to manifest before her, simply smiles and takes her by the hand, “I just wanted to make sure.”

“I _know_. Now can you _please_ get us home already? I want my bergamot latte with my bergamot cake _already_.” Edelgard grabs her by the hand.

Byleth merely chuckles as she kneels down—hand still linked with Edelgard—and presses her hand to the floor. Her sigil glows beneath them and pulls them through, traversing a path for the surface again. “Okay, El. _Okay_.”


	18. A Return to Heaven

Edelgard checks the clock again as it nears seven.

Dimitri would be here any minute and she would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t nervous. She looks over at Byleth who’s currently poking around and putting the finishing touches on dinner for the night. Feeling her gaze in his direction, Byleth looks up at her, _smiles_ , and puts a lid over the pan.

“…He should be here soon.” Edelgard finishes wiping down one of the wine glasses and sets it down on the counter.

“Well, dinner is basically done.” Byleth turns off one of the eyes on the stove and looks over to Edelgard, “You okay over there? Looking a little nervous.”

“I’m not nervous, I…” Edelgard frowns to herself as Byleth gives her a look as if to say— _yeah right, El_ —and grabs the bottle of white wine from the refrigerator, “It’s just that… it’s Dimitri. And out of everyone in my family, I just want things to go okay tonight.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ they?” Byleth asks her.

“I don’t know.” Edelgard admits as she sets the wine bottle on the counter, “I just—“

The intercom buzzes and distracts her from her current ruminations. Byleth nods his head out of the kitchen—go on, go let him in. Edelgard waddles her way over to the hallway to ask who it is and feels her heart tug slightly when she hears Dimitri’s crackled voice coming right back at her. She buzzes him in and turns around to check herself out in the hallway mirror once last time.

“Babe, you look _beautiful_ like always.” Byleth tells her as he rests against the wall in the hallway. “Stop freaking out.”

Edelgard turns around and looks at Byleth, “I’m _not_ freaking out.”

Byleth nods to himself, “Sure, sure. Of _course_ not. Go on, I’ll get started with setting the table.”

As Edelgard turns her back on Byleth, she doesn’t register him blowing a kiss her way—a _little_ something to settle her nerves—but she _does_ start feeling a little different. She turns to look over her shoulder as Byleth disappears into the kitchen and wonders just _why_ she starts to feel so calm right now. Byleth? The babies? She doesn’t have time to think about that because there’s a knock at the door—Dimitri is _here_.

Edelgard throws open the door and can’t contain the smile that stretches across her face as she sees Dimitri standing out in the hallway—eyes brighter, softer—and stands aside to let him into her apartment, “Dimitri. Glad you could make it tonight.”

“Good evening, Edelgard.” Dimtri returns her smile and opens his arms to give her a hug. When he pulls away, he gives her the once over, “I don’t mean to be clichéd, but perhaps that whole pregnancy glow thing is _real_ —you look absolutely radiant right now.”

Edelgard blushes as she closes the door behind him, “You wouldn’t be the first to tell me that.”

Dimitri laughs, “I’m sorry, have I embarrassed you?”

Edelgard rubs her stomach, “It gets to be a bit much after awhile. You wouldn’t _believe_ how many people think they can just touch a woman because she’s pregnant.”

“I bet the staring gets to be annoying after awhile as well.” Dimitri looks around the apartment as they walk into the living room, “Quite a nice place you have here.”

“Thank you…” Edelgard murmurs as she eyes the kitchen. Byleth hasn’t made his appearance yet, but she knows he’s just waiting to _finally_ make his presence known, “Hubert and I have been living here ever since I stopped living with Dorothea after college ended… you remember her, don’t you?”

“Dorothea… that was your friend from school, right?” Dimitri asks.

“Yeah.” Edelgard stops in the living room and turns around to look at Dimitri, “What about you? You said you have your own place now, right? How’s that going?”

“It’s nothing special, Edelgard. Just a studio on the outskirts of town.” Dimitri pauses as he sniffs at the air, “It smells _wonderful_ in here, by the way.”

Edelgard looks at the kitchen again, “ _That_ would be the dinner that’s waiting for us to eat it.”

“Ah.” Dimitri hears clattering in the kitchen, “I think there’s something else waiting in there for us as well.”

Edelgard nods and motions him forward, “Yes, there is. Come, I want you to meet Bycleth.”

Byleth is currently poised in front of one of the counters, pouring wine single handedly into one of the glasses that Edelgard had previously set out. When he hears Edelgard’s voice getting closer to the kitchen, he glances over his shoulder. Edelgard looks up at Byleth with neutral eyes—was the calming spell still working? Byleth corks the bottle and rests his hand on the counter. Who was going to start the introductions first?

 _“Ah. He still senses my …_ ** _darkness_** _.”_ Byleth glances quickly at Edelgard, “ _I thought being corporeal would dull that… but it seems as if we have a prodigious oracle over here. Don’t worry about it, El. Sure it’ll be fine.”_

“ _Just_ ** _act_** _as human as possible, Byleth.”_ Edelgard clears her throat and gestures toward Byleth as she looks up at Dimitri, “Dimitri. This is Bycleth. My _boyfriend_.”

Byleth has to stifle his snicker, “ _Boyfriend. Demon boyfriend. Demon girlfriend. Guess I’m both, huh?”_

_“No, you’re only the **boyfriend** for tonight.”_

Dimitri takes in the sight of the man before him and his gaze turns slightly scrutinizing. _Why_ did he feel that same dark energy simmering around them like on that night of that disastrous family dinner that had Edelgard leaving the house in tears and her uncle… _never mind_ that now.

Byleth extends a hand in Dimitri’s direction, “ _Bycleth_ Eisner. A pleasure to meet you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri grasps Byleth’s hand and shakes it, “Dimitri. I’m Edelgard’s stepbrother. It’s nice to finally meet you as well.”

“I hope you brought an empty stomach, Dimitri.” Byleth gestures toward the wine bottle in his hand, “Would you like something to drink before we get dinner on the table?”

Dimitri shakes his head, “Forgive me, but I will have to decline, I’m…” He clears his throat, “…Abstaining from substances at the moment.”

Byleth nods in understanding, “That’s all right. I’ll get you some water instead.” He gestures toward the table, “Please, sit down. I’ll get things situated.”

“ _Okay… standard greeting. Wasn’t too bad.”_ Edelgard muses as she grabs the plates from off the counter and starts placing them on the tiny little table tucked into the corner of the kitchen.

“ _I told you before to stop worrying.”_ Byleth answers back.

“ _Did you_ ** _charm_** _me earlier?”_ Edelgard asks as she sets a salad bowl down on the table.

“ _Uh, duh. Wanted you as calm as you could possibly get tonight.”_ Byleth answers, handing her a potholder to toss on the table for the pan of hot, Parmesan chicken, “ _But I’m wondering if I should try again because you seem to still be fluttering about like something is going to go wrong._ ”

Dimitri clears his throat as he takes a seat at the table. Why in the world were the two of them _looking_ at one another like that? He looks up to Edelgard as she sets a glass of water down in front of him, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Edelgard smiles as she shakes her head, “No. You’re _our_ guest tonight. Just relax, Dimitri.”

“Right.” Dimitri looks over to Byleth now as he looks at Edelgard for a long period of time, but doesn’t say anything. _Strange_. He grabs his glass of water.

Edelgard comes over with the bowl of pasta and Byleth sets the garlic bread down on the table, before two sit down as well. Edelgard smiles at Dimitri and gestures, “Well. Go on.”

Dimitri looks at Byleth, “ _Surely_ the cook must serve himself first.”

“ _Jeez, this guy is polite, El_.” Byleth mutters. He shakes his head and gestures, “Dimitri, I insist.”

“Very well.” Dimitri grabs the tongs and sets about stirring the pasta and putting some on his plate. He reaches for the chicken next and looks up at Edelgard, “So…”

“So…” Edelgard murmurs, “…What have you been up to lately, Dimitri?”

“Working mostly.” Dimitri answers her as he pulls a piece of garlic bread onto his plate, “The program set me up with job that I go to. Some type of skills building thing as a transition back into the _real_ world as they call it. It’s nothing special.”

“You still have your degree, don't you?”

“Yes, well. I’m thinking of doing something else with my life. Getting certified, you know. As a drug rehabilitation specialist. It’s clichéd, isn’t it? Helping people because you went through the same thing that they did?”

Edelgard shakes her head as she takes a bite of her garlic bread. Her taste buds perk up immediately— _Damn, this is good tonight, Byleth—_ and turns to look at Dimitri, “Not at all. I once thought about becoming an art therapist, do you remember that?”

“You _did_?” Byleth asks. He didn’t know that. “You mean being a curator wasn’t always your dream?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “Goodness, _no_. Doesn’t everyone go through that when they’re trying to figure out what they want to be in life? Being an artist isn’t the most lucrative career choice, you know. I had to make things work somehow.”

Dimitri turns an eye on Byleth, “Bycleth? What about you? Did you always want to work in finance?”

Edelgard glances at Byleth, _“Make up something silly. I want to see where you take this one.”_

Byleth snorts, _“Are you_ ** _sure_** _about that, El?”_

 _“Do you worst.”_ Edelgard replies.

Byleth clears his throat and answers with the straightest face he can muster, “I wanted to go to clown college.”

Edelgard drops her fork and has to cough to lodge the food currently stuck in her throat to clear her airways. “ _BYLETH.”_

Dimitri raises his eyebrows in surprise. He’s _really_ trying to be as polite as possible. This is Edelgard’s boyfriend after all—they’re about to become family soon. “…Seriously?”

Byleth nods, takes a sip of his wine, “Oh. _Yes_. My parents took me to the circus when I was little. I thought clowns were absolutely _fascinating_. But… when I looked at the requirements for the clown-licensing exam, I thought it too arduous to proceed. So. I went into finance instead. I’m good with numbers.”

“I still think he should pursue his dreams.” Edelgard mutters, trying to make this look convincing, “ _Why are you so **stupid**_!?”

“ _You told me to do my worst. There it is.”_ Byleth glances at her and takes another sip of wine, “How’s the food, Dimitri?”

Dimitri nods his head in appreciation, “Absolutely _delicious._ You made this?”

“Cooking.” Byleth swings the wine glass, “Another one of my many hobbies.”

“What else do you like to do?” Dimitri asks, cutting into a piece of chicken.

“ _What do hedge fund idiots like to do in their spare time, El?”_

 _“How the fuck should I know? Just make something up.”_ Edelgard pauses, “ _Something **sane** this time_.”

Byleth leans back, racking his mind for of all the _boring_ and _safe_ hobbies he can possibly think of. Staring at Edelgard—No. Having sex with Edelgard—Byleth, focus. Hugging and kissing on Edelgard—Would you _stop_ thinking about El for two seconds and actually come up with something viable? Staring at Edelgard while she waddled around … _Byleth_.

“Bycleth?” Dimitri probes him, as he’s gone silent for a while.

“Ah. I like … I like watching reality television.” Byleth replies, “The Kardashians was my _favorite_ … before it was so sadly cancelled.”

“ _If you start moping about your stupid ass Kardashian mess, I’m going to kick you.”_

“Oh. You like _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ as well?” Dimitri asks, a soft smile coming to his face, “I was quite … torn up about the cancellation myself.”

Edelgard’s mouth drops and as Byleth gives Dimitri a shit eating grin, “ _What_?”

“I used to watch it back in rehab.” Dimitri chuckles now, “Perhaps I traded in one addiction for another. All good fun, I think. They’re _very_ entertaining.”

“ _Right_.” Byleth grins, “I’ve been trying to get _Edelgard_ to think the same. But she’s yet to come around. She would indulge me though.”

“That show is _terrible_.” Edelgard frowns, “No substance whatsoever. All they do is sit around and argue about stupid shit all day.”

“That, El, is the joy in watching it.” Byleth laughs, “Besides that, I like fishing. It’s been awhile, but Edelgard and I recently went on a camping trip. Got to pick up the old hobby again.”

“Fishing?” Dimitri nods, “Can’t say I’m too good at it myself. Perhaps we could go on another fishing trip and you could show me the ropes, Bycleth?”

“Of _course_.”

At the sight of their idle banter, Edelgard can feel her nerves reaching a calm baseline when she realizes—there’s _nothing_ for you to worry about. Byleth is playing the role of the _smooth_ and suave _human_ boyfriend, and Dimitri, the concerned, yet amicable stepbrother. They’re getting along—she’s _happy._

Dinner continues on in the same amicable manner, but when Dimitri begins rubbing at his chin and making furtive glances at Edelgard, she suspects he’s about to broach a topic that might sink the mood a little for the night. Looks like there’s something on his mind that he doesn’t want to ask her, but he needs to. For her sake, _and_ his.

They’re sitting there with mostly empty plates and full stomachs, when Dimitri looks at Byleth with a discerning eye. It’s been _nice_ getting to know him, but he has questions—he wants to know just _what_ this man’s— _shh,_ _demon’s_ —intentions are with his stepsister. Dimitri tips his head back as he finishes the rest of his water and Edelgard gets up to refill his glass. As she pushes the full cup back across the table toward him, he raps his knuckles against the table.

“Bycleth.” Dimitri begins, “I have enjoyed tonight for all it is, and truly, it has been a joy getting to know you. It puts my mind at ease knowing that Edelgard has such a supportive partner for what she is about to embark on…”

“ _Is that a seal of approval I hear, El?”_ Byleth glances quickly at Edelgard, before turning his attention back on Dimitri.

“ _Shh, just hear him out. I think he’s about to ask some serious stuff soon.”_ Edelgard replies as she looks at Dimitri and waits for him to finish his previous thoughts.

“…But, I need to know a few things. As her _family_. What are your intentions with Edelgard after the babies are born?” Dimitri asks, “…I do not want to think that you would leave my _sister_ alone in this world with twins to care for?”

Byleth shakes his head, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Is … marriage in the cards then?” Dimitri asks, “It doesn’t have to come now. But, in the future perhaps?”

“ _Dimitri_.” Edelgard chides, “Please.”

“No, _no._ I understand his concern, Edelgard. He has every right to it.” Byleth smiles, “When the time is right, yes.” His eyes descend to Edelgard’s hand and reaches over to pull it into view for Dimitri, so he can see Jeralt’s warding ring, “I’ve already made that _promise_ as you can see.”

Dimitri takes note of the silver ring on Edelgard’s ring finger and nods his head, “I see.”

Byleth interlocks his hand with Edelgard’s over the table and let’s them rest there for a minute, “After the kids come, I figure we let that settle before thinking about taking the next step. It’s going to get … _chaotic_ here pretty soon. Trying to plan a wedding while you have newborns to take care of doesn’t sound like the smartest idea, yeah?”

“I suppose so.” Dimitri looks at Edelgard, “But… where will you _raise_ the children? Your apartment is … somewhat cramped, is it not?”

Edelgard looks to Byleth, “ _He’s_ got room at his place. That’s where we’re setting up the nursery and whatnot. I haven’t quite figured out what I’m going to do with my place just yet. Haven’t really talked with Hubert yet about the whole thing.”

Dimitri nods, “That’s good, too.”

Byleth squeezes Edelgard’s hand, “Any other questions Dimitri?”

Dimitri shakes his head, “No… no, I don’t think so.”

A thought comes to mind— _oh—_ and Edelgard rests a free hand over her stomach and smiles. _How_ could she have forgotten what she wanted to tell him? “Well, I have something that I want to tell _you_ , Dimitri.”

“Yes?”

“We’re having a boy and a girl. We’re going to name the girl after Bycleth’s mother, Sitri, but the boy …” She smiles softly at him, “We’re going to name him after you.”

Dimitri is taken aback, “After _me_ , Edelgard?”

Edelgard nods as Byleth reaches over and gives her a soft pat on the stomach as well, “One name from Bycleth’s side, one from mine.”

Byleth nods in Edelgard’s direction, “I thought it was fitting. She always speaks about you in such high regard, Dimitri. I’d want nothing more for if our future child could live up to that name.”

“Surely you two flatter me.” Dimitri laughs, albeit a little darkly, “I haven’t done much in my life to warrant such respect.”

“You’ve always _cared_ for me.” Edelgard reminds him, “And for that… I couldn’t think of a better name to give to our son.”

“Well, if you feel as such, I guess I can’t argue with it.” Dimitri smiles softly, tired blue eyes looking from Edelgard and to Byleth, “…Not much longer to go, hm?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “Time will fly by before we know it.”

Dimitri turns an eye on Byleth, “And you’re ready for it? I … heard you passed out when you two received the news.”

“ _You **told** him that_?” Byleth groans inwardly as Edelgard starts snickering.

“ _How could I not?”_ Edelgard replies, mirthfully.

Byleth nods his head, “As _ready_ as I’ll ever be.”

Dimitri nods his head, satisfied with the events of the night. He finishes the rest of his water, places his hands on the table and stands in preparation to leave. “Then if this is what it is, the two of you will see no qualms from me in continuing this.”

—

A notice from Lucifer arrives—Sothis has agreed to meeting them in Purgatory. She’ll see them in a week’s time. While Edelgard silently ponders what the meeting will be like, Byleth is having nightmares in the time leading up to their meeting with Sothis.

Well, they’re not _really_ nightmares if you ask Edelgard. More like comical dreams that Byleth keeps trying to pass off as nightmares. Like the one where she’s working as a pizza delivery driver, trying to deliver ten pizzas to some house party and finds _Sothis_ there when she rings the doorbell. _She didn’t even_ ** _tip_** _me, El!_ Edelgard can only roll her eyes as Byleth whines to her in the morning.

The week passes on and the night when they’re supposed to meet Sothis in Purgatory finally arrives and Byleth is _angry_ while Edelgard is a more emotionally neutral party. Edelgard understands _why_ Byleth is angry… but that doesn’t mean that she agrees with her incorrigible partner’s current emotional state. Really, it was time to bury the hatchet. It was time that they finally put all this mess to rest already and move forward. _I thought you didn’t want to look into the past anymore_ —Byleth had said that to her once, hadn’t she?

Edelgard is rubbing her stomach and leaning against Byleth’s shoulder, when an angel arrives out of _nowhere—_ startles Edelgard, has Byleth pulling a sword out in rage—and holds her hands up as a sign of surrender. Lucifer _had_ said Sothis would be sending an escort. Realizing she’s not going to die, the angel bows to the both of them and Edelgard is somewhat surprised by her formality, while Byleth snarls at her side and does away with the sword— _Shall we be off King Byleth, Lady Edelgard? Her Grace is awaiting your arrival—_ Angels, _bah_.

They’re transported into something reminiscent of a chapel, but it’s broken down and dilapidated. It’s quiet, save for the chirping of birds— _birds?—_ and why in the world is the sun shining when it’s nighttime right now? Edelgard looks upward and sees nothing but _water_ and then at Byleth—where in the hell _were_ they? Byleth shrugs at her— _Purgatory, El. I don’t get this place as much as you. Don’t ask._ The angel motions them forward. Please, let’s not keep her Grace waiting.

A giant hand extends toward them as they approach an entrance littered with pieces of wood and red gates like a _Shinto shrine_. The angel nods her head toward the hand and tells them to follow her. Byleth gets on first, extends her hand to Edelgard and pulls her on as the hand retracts. It lifts them through a series of floors that all start to mesh into a blur as they head for the top.

“What _is_ this place?” Edelgard asks the angel. She has to close her eyes, willing the motion sickness from the hands rapid ascension to _stop_ already.

“The Observatory.” The angel answers, “It is here that Fate can watch the process of souls returning to Earth. Her Grace and … _Lucifer_ …” She turns a weary eye on Byleth at the mention of _that_ name, “…Sometimes come to this place as well.”

Byleth leans over the side of the hand and peers down below them. She can see nothing but _lines_ of souls wrapping around the various levels of the chapel. She glances upward and sees glass at the top and darkness… was that the night sky? She leans in closer to Edelgard, “ _Really_. I want to know what Fate was thinking when she created this place.”

Edelgard shakes her head, “I just want this _hand_ to stop moving.”

“We will arrive shortly.” The angel assures them and turns her gaze back upwards.

The hand finally slows down and comes to a stop at a ledge. The angel beckons them forward. Byleth pulls on Edelgard’s hand, motions her behind her. _Really_. She had been on her guard since they entered this place. Edelgard wishes she would just _stop it_ already. Nothing was going to happen— _it’s going to be okay, Byleth._

They come to a stop in front of large opening with a glass dome covering the top of the chapel. Beyond the dome is nothing but the night sky, littered with stars and the moon. Hanging just below the dome is a large golden orrery, containing the revolution of the planets in the solar system. There’s a clock ticking away on the side, displaying the current date as well as the time, labeled _Present._ On the other side, an hourglass filled with silver sand and a series of question marks, with the label, _The Ending._ In the distance, Sothis, dressed casually for once, sitting at a stone table with two other chairs, and waiting for them.

The angel clears her throat, “Your Grace. I have brought King Byleth and Lady Edelgard.” She bows in greeting as Sothis looks in her direction.

“It’s about _time_.” Sothis replies, clearly irritated as always. As the angel seems to linger in her bowing position, she waves her hand, “That will be _all_ then. You may _leave_ now.”

The angel startles upward and nods her head, “Yes, Your Grace.” And disappears in the usual angelic haze of nauseating white feathers and white light.

Sothis turns her attention on Byleth—who’s looking right back at _her_ with a gaze of contempt—and then to Edelgard—who looks unsure of herself with her hands over that _obviously_ pregnant stomach of hers—and beckons them forward, “Well. Come on then. I didn’t come here to sit and _stare_ at you two all night.”

Byleth fights down a growl as Edelgard looks up to her, “Neither did _we_.”

Edelgard pats her hand on Byleth’s shoulder, “ _I want you to_ ** _relax_** _. This doesn’t need to be anymore difficult than you’re making it.”_

Byleth looks down at her, “ _But,_ ** _El—_** “

Edelgard frowns, “ _Don’t you—_ ** _El_** _—me. If you don’t stop right now, I’m putting you on the_ ** _couch_** _tonight.”_ She looks at Sothis, comes out from behind Byleth, and starts dragging her along to where the two chairs lie in wait. She sits down in front of Sothis and turns a hard gaze on Byleth— _if you don’t sit your_ ** _ass_** _down_ _in that chair, Byleth—_ and leans forward on the table.

Sothis takes in the two of them sitting in front of her and presses a disinterested hand up to her cheek. It had been _millennia_ since she had seen Byleth in physical form and Edelgard… she doesn’t look much different from that chess match they had had a couple of months ago. Just … rounder. More pregnant? “Well. _Welcome_. I guess.”

“Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Sothis.” Edelgard starts the conversation as Byleth turns away and crosses her arms over her chest like a _child_. Really. Edelgard wasn’t kidding about that threat of sleeping on the couch tonight, “I’m sure you’re very busy, being God and all…”

Sothis waves her hand away in Edelgard’s direction, “I won’t even begin to tell you what my daily schedule is like. That _isn’t_ why we’re here.” She glances at Byleth, “Byleth knows _why_ we’re here. Have you even told Edelgard about what Sitri asked you? How she came to you?”

Byleth turns an eye on her, “She _knows.”_

“Good.” Sothis settles back in her chair, “Well. Then I won’t have to waste my precious time explaining things then.”

Edelgard feels something nudge her softly and she looks down at her stomach. _Maybe…I should start_. She leans forward and casts an uncertain gaze on Sothis, “…Sothis. Would …would you like to feel the babies?”

Byleth looks at Edelgard like she’s _lost_ her mind and Sothis frowns at the suggestion, “ _What_?”

Edelgard gets out of her chair, “They’re moving around right now.” She states as she pats her stomach, “You should… I think maybe they’re trying to say _hello_.”

Sothis chances a look at Edelgard’s expectant gaze and then rolls her eyes as she places her hands on Edelgard’s stomach—a _sharp_ kick, as if to say, _Mom’s lost her mind, we’re not saying hello. Get_ ** _away_** _from us crazy God lady—_ and her expression softens, “…There they are.”

“They’re… very feisty.” Edelgard comments as Sothis lets her hands drop.

“Well, with _you_ two as the parents, I would expect nothing less.” Sothis goes to sit back down in her chair, looks at Edelgard and then back over to Byleth, “You can _stop_ worrying now.”

Byleth doesn’t look at her, “I don’t _trust_ you.”

Sothis sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest and sinks back into her chair, “Byleth. What _else_ must I do to prove to you that I’m not going to have Rhea come stabbing away at Edelgard again? If I really wanted to _kill_ you two, I would have let you died when Edelgard challenged me to that paltry game of chess for your heart.”

Edelgard leans over and places a soothing hand on Byleth’s arm, “…Byleth. Sothis is _right_.”

Byleth turns an eye on her; absolutely perturbed that Edelgard would take Sothis’ side in this whole dispute. She gestures to the diminutive child god, “So, you called us here because _mom_ wanted you to.”

“I called you here so that we could _talk_.” Sothis corrects her, “You two… such a troublesome pair that never seem to go _away_.”

“...Reconciliation is never easy.” Edelgard suggests, trying to placate the situation between the Progenitor God, and her half-demon grandchild.

“You’re one to speak on the matter, Edelgard.” Sothis reminds her, “You don’t even _talk_ to the people related to you by blood.” Of course Sothis would know of these things—she’s _God_.

“Yes, well…” Edelgard muses, “Perhaps I’m not the right person to talk about this sort of thing. But, I think it’s been long enough for the two of you. I don’t know the exact specifics of what Sitri said to either of you, but I can bet that it was spoken from a place of _love_. And knowing what she was supposed to be for _you_ , Sothis… and what she _was_ for Byleth, I think it’s only right that we— _you two—_ do this.”

Why was a _human_ making the most sense right now? They were supposed to be the most irrational beings in this plane of existence. Sothis grimaces and looks at Byleth who has an irritated gaze pointed _right_ back at her.

Edelgard continues, “I’m …going to go take a look around this place. I think you two need a private moment. Alone. Without me here.”

Byleth whips around to look at Edelgard as she gets out of her chair, “Wa— _El_. Hold on a sec.”

Edelgard shakes her head, “No. This is between the two of you.” She looks at Sothis, who looks like she’s on the verge of yawning again, “I already had my moment with Sothis when I challenged her for your heart. It’s _your_ turn, Byleth.”

Sothis rolls her eyes at the thought of that stupid chess game with Edelgard, “My, that was such a waste of my _time_.” She turns to look at Byleth, “But perhaps the human is right on this one.”

Edelgard nods and wanders off without another word. Really, she has no idea where she’s going to begin with—but was that a little coffee stand down on the level below them? It’s flooded with white souls holding what look like coffee cups, but she can smell something warm and fresh in the air. _Sweets_. Her pace quickens at the thought—would they have anything flavored with _bergamot_?

Byleth’s mouth nearly drops open as she watches Edelgard wander off and leave her alone with Sothis. _El, what in the **world** are you thinking? _She was _thinking_ that it was time for Byleth to bite the bullet already. That’s what. Byleth turns back to look at Sothis who is currently twirling a finger through a long lock of green hair and sighs.

Sothis waves her hand at the table in front of them and two cups appear, one with coffee and another with tea. She reaches for her cup of tea and brings it to her lips, “Well. Go _on_ then.”

“What do you even want me to say?” Byleth asks her, looking down at the cup of coffee. Was it _poisoned_? She sneers and then looks back up at Sothis, “What am I even _supposed_ to say?”

“I don’t know.” Sothis muses, “Maybe we could talk about you trying to _kill_ me over three hundred years ago? Trying to take down the order of Heaven, Hell and _the entire_ afterlife for your borderline, mentally ill, vampire _wife_? She’s better now, though. Purgatory saw to that.”

“This isn’t about Edelgard, stop bringing her up.” Byleth says. She presses her hands together and lets her forward drop into her folded hands. When she finally looks up at Sothis, she asks what she’s _always_ wanted to know, “Why do you _hate_ me?”

Sothis raises an eyebrow, “ _Hate_ you?”

“I wasn’t in control of the factors of my birth. I never told my mother and father to go ahead and have a halfling that most people would turn away in disgust.” Byleth replies. She finally chances picking up the cup of coffee and sniffs at it. _Smells_ okay, at least. She looks down into the brown liquid, “I remember you always coming to visit mom. The _look_ you would give me when you saw me.”

Sothis sips at her tea again, “Byleth, what would you have me say to that? Your mother was supposed to assume the mantle of _Heaven_ at one point in time. And yet, she threw it all away because she was blessed with a little too much free will.” Her eyes lift to Byleth, “And that was transferred to you as a result of things.”

“You created others like her, haven’t you?”

“Yes. Lucifer for one. Seteth became his replacement after _he_ fell and created the deplorable world that rests beneath the Earth’s surface.” Sothis scoffs. So many creations _always_ failing all the time, “I am God, Byleth, but as I have once told Edelgard. I am not _infallible_. I once created and destroyed this world as you may have recalled. I have created _humans_. Man, the most fallible creature in all of existence. How can a perfect _God_ create fallible things? Does it make sense?”

“Yet, you lord yourself above the rest of us as if you are untouchable, Sothis.”

“I am _God,_ Byleth.” Sothis rolls her eyes as she repeats herself, “Would you rather I paint myself as if I were one of the many subordinates I have working beneath me? Heaven would be no better than Hell if that were the matter.”

“Regardless.” Byleth sips her coffee, “…You’re no better than the rest of us. And I will _never_ forgive you for how you treated my mother back in those days.”

Sothis reclines back in her seat, “Why are you so intent on holding a grudge after all this time, Byleth? I have returned your power back to you, you _have_ Edelgard back again. Yes, I told Edelgard that I would _kill_ the two of you if you ever tried to do what you did back then, but do you _see_ me doing that right now? What _more_ could you want from me?”

Byleth, perhaps for the first time, has seen the error of her ways. Sothis was right. What _else_ could she possibly want from her? Edelgard was still alive and well, waddling around all day and night with those two mischievous little ones in her womb. No angel—Rhea, specifically—had come to try and kill Byleth in the last couple of months. The only interruptions she had really suffered through were needy ass Kings of Hell who kept _crying_ to her about babysitting. Well, that, and her own personal issues of _self loathing_ that she had to solve along the way. She looks up at Sothis, blue eyes discerning, and shakes her head.

“I … I don’t know.” Byleth finally admits.

Sothis yawns again; “I must commend you for what you tried to do so long ago. Even if you _did_ try to kill me. I never thought a creation born of my failures as God would ever be strong enough to almost take me down… but as we all know, Sitri was different. She was supposed to take on my legacy when I thought her ready to.”

“…Was my mother really that powerful?”

“She brought you back to _life_ did she not?” Sothis reminds her, “You should have died that night, Byleth. An unbalanced demon body trying to survive with a human heart? The thought is absolutely preposterous.”

Byleth blinks, looks back down into her cup of coffee, “I suppose you’re right on that one.” She looks over her shoulder to see where Edelgard currently is and if she’s coming back anytime soon. She spots the little brunette sitting at the counter of the coffee stand and … is she _talking_ with one of the souls waiting to be reincarnated down there?

Sothis follows Byleth’s gaze; “I must commend Fate on her therapeutic process. I _never_ thought we would rehabilitate that one. But, I suppose not all things are impossible.”

Byleth turns to Sothis again, “Sothis. Do you really harbor no grudge toward what we did all those years ago?”

“Why _should_ I? It’s over and done with. I’ll kill you if you try again. Honestly, are you _that_ stupid? What is so hard to understand about all of this?”

“I don’t trust angels.” Byleth reminds her.

“Yes, well. We _keep_ our word.” Sothis sips the last dregs of her tea and sets it down on the table, “And I will adhere to my creations last dying wishes. Your children … they will be welcomed in Heaven should they ever wish to know that side of their lineage.” She frowns, “ _You_ and Edelgard, shall be welcomed back to Heaven should the opportunity ever arrive.”

“Like _that's_ going to happen.”

Sothis regards Byleth with eyes as if she _knows_ something, but doesn’t say anything. “Perhaps. If that’s what you choose to believe.”

“…So that’s it?” Were they really finished speaking about the past?

“Do you really think there’s anything else that we need to discuss here?” Sothis asks, looking as if she’s about ready to fall asleep.

“What did you used to come to talk to mom about all those years ago?”

Sothis sighs, “I was merely checking in on things. I knew of what happened to Jeralt, how the order had killed him when they found you two. No one in Heaven knows of what happened to Sitri, and I wanted it to _stay_ that way.”

“What about now?” Byleth asks her, “Surely, with everything that’s happened… people know about mom now and…”

Sothis shakes her head, “ _No_. They still think her dead. And it will _stay_ that way.” She narrows her eyes at Byleth, “I’ve already experienced enough turmoil with the two of you. How do you think both Heaven _and_ Hell would react if they knew the true identity of your mother, Byleth? You worry about the safety of Edelgard and those twins now—what do you _think_ will happen if the whole afterlife were to know the truth?”

Sothis … actually had a point there. If Sitri’s true identity had been discovered, if people knew that the being that was supposed to assume Sothis’ throne and become _God_ had given birth to Byleth, and that those little ones—those mischievous, _innocent_ little babies currently inside of Edelgard—were descendants of _that_ God. Byleth can feel herself growing weak at the thought of it. Demons, fallen angels, and the like would be coming for her quicker than she could breath.

Sothis, seeing the understand wash over Byleth’s features nods her head, “You see my point then.”

“As much as I hate to agree with you, I _do_.” Byleth lowers her eyes, “…I can’t risk that happening to them. Happening to El.” She _doesn’t_ want to think of the possibilities.

“Good.” Sothis folds her hands over one another and turns to look behind Byleth, “Your _human_ is returning now.”

Edelgard is all smiles as she returns to the two of them, an iced bergamot latte in hand, and sits down at the table. She looks at Byleth, takes notes of her changed expression, and then looks at Sothis, “Did you two have a chance to finally hash things out in my absence?”

“Yes.” Byleth answers, finishing off the rest of her coffee, “We did.”

“Byleth and I have reached an understanding. I’m _sure_ she will tell you all about the droll conversation that we just had once you two return to your humdrum existence on the surface.” Sothis replies as she waves her hand and the two cups vanish from sight. She moves her chair back, “If there is _nothing_ else, I would like to return to Heaven and sleep now.”

“Do you do anything else?” Byleth asks her as she rolls her eyes.

“Well, since your _human_ over there destroyed Rhea’s perceivably impenetrable righteous work ethic, _Flayn_ is now working for Lucifer, and Seteth has redoubled his efforts as the _only_ component worker I have at my disposal, things are a little _busier_ in Heaven right now.”

Edelgard tries to hide her snicker, “I mean, Rhea was asking for it. Wasn’t she?”

Sothis shrugs as she gets to her feet, “I allowed you to do what you did, didn’t I?”

“Oh, yeah.” Byleth turns to Edelgard as she gets out of her seat as well, “We still need to frame her hair don’t we? Maybe we should put it in the nursery. A reminder to the kids of where they came from.”

Sothis rolls her eyes in vague disgust, “ _Right_. If there is nothing else, I will take my leave now. Do you need an escort to return to Earth?”

Byleth shakes her head, “No. I can manage getting El and me back home.”

Edelgard folds her hands over her stomach, “…Thank you for meeting with us, Sothis. I’m sure it wasn’t easy doing this. But I appreciate it nonetheless.” She turns an expectant lavender eye on Byleth— _Well, what are you waiting for?_

Byleth heaves a heavy sigh, “Yeah. Sure. What El said. _Thanks_.”

Sothis nods, stifles another yawn. Her eyes lower to a half lidded and sleepy stupor as she takes in the sight before her. These _two_. How in the world could this be her legacy? _Sitri_. Sitri was supposed to be special, wasn’t she? Maybe this was just her influence lingering behind even in death. Her half-demon spawn and the human lover of said creation. And now these two were bringing _children_ into the world of all things.

Sothis watches as Byleth draws her sigil beneath her and Edelgard—Edelgard gives her a respectful bow of the head, draws in closer to Byleth, and Byleth just _stares_ at her, but there is _understanding_ in those blue eyes—and the two of them disappear in a haze of black and red smoke. She stays rooted to the spot, watching the sigil fade from bright white into black on the floor and then it fades away. Sothis turns to look at the giant orrery hanging in the distance and pauses in thought.

When she created this world, she had no plans for it, no desires that she wanted to see brought to fruition. Not like she had control over that, anyway, _Fate_ determined those things—just like she had at the Beginning of things. Her eyes drift to the hourglass and take in the continuous fall of sand that occurs before her. _The End,_ huh?

…She smirks and begins laughing to herself.

Maybe this was just the beginning.


	19. The Resurgence of Girl Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the fun, naughty times with Edelgard and Byleth would come this chapter. 
> 
> Nah. Next chapter, probably. Didn't really fit in with the mood of this one.
> 
> Anyway, Claude's such a bro. We love him, don't we?

Claude’s interest is piqued when Edelgard pulls him aside that evening and asks to go out to _chat_ of all things.

He had already spent the entirety of his morning getting things settled in the nursery with Jeralt and Byleth, while Edelgard commanded them just where _she_ wanted things to go. None of them argued with her— _don’t_ challenge a pregnant woman if you wish to keep your life.

Byleth is suspicious as Claude is about to take his leave with Edelgard in _tow_. The two of them? Going out? And for _what_ reason? Edelgard leans in to kiss Byleth and tells her that she’s going to have some private time with Claude—you know, your best friend who knows _everything_ about you. Byleth raises an eyebrow in Claude’s direction and all he does it smile right back. What in the world were the two of them going to talk about? And _why_ wasn’t Byleth invited?

Byleth tries to probe Edelgard’s mind, knowing full well that Claude has figured out how to block her out already. All she hears are thoughts of— _get out Byleth, get out Byleth, stop being so damn nosy, really, stop trying to read my mind—_ and huffs in irritation. Byleth just points at Claude—trying to be menacing, but really, the whole pregnancy thing with Edelgard has turned her softer than she already was—and threatens him to bring her back _safely_. If she finds one hair missing on that pregnant little brown head, she’ll _really_ kill Claude this time.

Yeah. Sure, By.

Claude takes Edelgard… to the bar, of all places, and Edelgard is beginning to wonder if asking him for a _chat_ was a terrible idea. They sit in a booth in the back, obscured by dimly lit light, and raucous demonic voices that block out whatever it is that Edelgard so _desperately_ wanted to speak to him about. Claude orders a beer and Edelgard requests an iced tea. The demon waiter is about to ask who the _fuck_ this is coming to a bar to order _tea,_ but he takes one look at those lavender eyes, a curious look, pregnant stomach, and almost shits his pants— _that’s_ _Edelgard, King Byleth’s..._

He swallows hard and bows to her. Yes, _yes_ , of course you can have that _tea_. He really doesn’t want to die by Byleth’s hands if this gets back to her.

As she watches the demon scamper off in a hurry, Edelgard just furrows her eyebrows, “What is _wrong_ with the service industry in Hell?” She asks as Claude just _smiles_ at her. She doesn’t get it, does she? She doesn’t realize what type of power she has down here at _all_.

Claude shrugs, “I don't know. It’s Hell after all.”

“Yes, well… Lucifer should attend to that.” She looks up at Claude, “Is he still vegan by the way?”

Claude shrugs, “Dunno. Don’t care. Ever since Flayn stepped in to take over for Byleth, I don’t think he’s really had to worry about managing his stress levels like he used to.”

“Fair enough…” Edelgard looks up as the demon waiter timidly approaches their booth again, sets their drinks down on the table and flees— _terrified_. Edelgard shakes her head at his departure, “Seriously. Everyone down here is an absolute _idiot_. If I hadn’t seen the actual _scary_ parts of Hell, I would think this entire place was a big joke.”

“Scary?” Claude asks her.

Edelgard shakes her head, “…It’s nothing. It’s something …something I went to do with Byleth a little while ago.” She grasps her iced tea in her hands, “Which, speaking of. That’s the main reason I asked you to come out here and speak with me tonight.”

“Ah, _Byleth_.” Claude takes a swig of his beer. Of course. _Always_ Byleth. If it wasn’t Byleth talking nonstop about Edelgard, now it was Edelgard asking him things about _Byleth_. How could two people be _that_ obsessed with one another, “Something wrong? She not acting right? I need to smack some sense into her?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “It’s nothing like that, Claude. It’s just … you know things about her… _right_?”

“Uh, yeah?” Claude scratches the back of his head, “I mean we _did_ grow up together after all. And, I’m her right hand man, you know that. Support on the battlefield and … when she’s throwing her usual temper tantrums.”

A blush comes to Edelgard’s cheeks as she lowers her eyes and Claude thinks he understands where this conversation might be going. _Oh_. Things. Sexual things. That’s what Edelgard wanted to talk about, huh? Edelgard doesn’t meet his gaze, “I … I want to know some things about who I was in the past. In regards to Byleth, that is.”

Claude grins, “Well, why don’t you just _ask_ her about those things? She would know about those _things_ better than I would.”

Edelgard fists her hands in the fabric of her dress, “Yes. Well. I’m …I’m trying to do something for her that I don’t want her to know about.” She shyly glances at Claude and then looks back down at her glass of iced tea, “I’m trying to surprise her.”

 _Awww_. Claude nods his head empathetically, “She’s nosy when it comes to you, you know that, right? I’m not sure if you’re going to be able to surprise her with this _thing_ like you want.”

“That’s why I need your help.” Edelgard states, “I… Claude. What did I—you _know—_ used to do to her in the past? I … I already know a little bit about it, but maybe you could tell me more?”

“She used to wear a lot of long sleeves back then. Shirts with high collars. You know, to cover up exactly what you _did_ to her.” Claude hides his snicker in his next sip of beer, “Edelgard. As _adorable_ as this is, you’re going to have to be a little more forthcoming with me and stop skirting the issue if you want me to tell you exactly what it is you want to know.”

“Oh, _fine_.” Edelgard’s blush grows and she tries to meet Claude’s gaze, “What … what can you tell me about _dominating_ people?”

“ _Me_?” Claude leans back in his chair, “I’m a demon, Edelgard. I can tell you about a certain type of dominating... but I can’t tell you how to _dominate_ people. You know, everyone has their own little kink or whatever—but I can tell you what Byleth’s nasty ass was into, I guess.”

“Well? _Tell_ me.”

“Uh… well, we all know how much she likes trying to get under your skirt. Pretty sure she’s done _that_ already.” Claude’s eyes lower to the swell under Edelgard’s dress and he starts laughing when she glares at him, “But, as for By … well…”

“ _Claude_.” Edelgard slams her glass of iced tea on the table, “Stop teasing me already.”

Claude grins as he starts laughing again, “Byleth was pretty much into anything… within reason. No stuff with … weird bodily fluids or whatever. But choking, being tied down, all that typical BDSM stuff. All fair game.” He strokes his chin in thought, “You _know_ , you two had a little dungeon down here as well now that I think about it. …Don’t think she’s touched it since you went and died on her and then got reincarnated into the little artsy genius that’s sitting in front of me right now. Ya know, mental torment— _this makes me think about_ ** _El_** —and all that.”

“Was … was I the one who always did all of that to her?”

Claude shrugs, “Once again, you should ask _Byleth_ these things, Edelgard.”

“I told you I wanted to _surprise_ her.” Edelgard narrows her eyes at him, “Anyway. If that … _dungeon_ … still exists. Do you know where it is? Maybe I can find some way to access it again.”

“If anything, it was probably kept in the second layer of Hell.” Claude muses, “That's where we keep all the _lustful_ souls if you catch my drift. Back in the day, you two weirdos used to meet up there like it was a damn secret as to what you were doing.”

“I see…” Edelgard takes another sip of her iced tea, “…Claude?”

“ _Yes_ , Edelgard?”

“Could you please look into that for me? It’s … it’s kind of important that I do this.” Edelgard finally admits to him, “For me and Byleth.”

Claude nods his head in understanding. He _never_ thought he would see the day where Edelgard was coming to him for some sort of thing. Not like it really mattered—he had heard enough of their sexual exploits from Byleth, “Well. I _suppose_ I could do that for you. Seeing as you’re my boss’s _wife,_ yeah?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “ _Please_ , Claude. It’s already enough that I get stared at like I do when I’m down here. Don’t turn into the rest of the idiots that I always have to deal with.”

Claude grins, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Edelgard. Just messin’ with ya.”

“So… can you do that for me?” She asks, “Can you find out where this supposed secret dungeon is and let me know when you find it? I’m sure it’s been years since it’s been in use … who knows if it’s even around anymore.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ Byleth kept it. And if I know her, she’s probably kept up on the upkeep as well.” Claude grins, “Edelgard, I _really_ don’t think you understand just how devoted she is to you.”

Edelgard rubs her stomach self-consciously. Hm, let’s see, shall we?

She gets killed some three hundred years ago and Byleth basically destroys half of a museum wing to reclaim her personal effects. Byleth spends the last one hundred years trying to find her, nearly blowing up Purgatory in the process. Edelgard unknowingly summons her and gains an annoying ass demon that does nothing but _whine_ about her coffee making skills all day. Said demon is actually her former lover who she remembers _nothing_ about… but … said demon… does nothing _but_ …

Look after her. Assure her. Protect her. Respect her. Support her. _Love_ her. Love these _children_ that they made together. Edelgard rubs her stomach a little harder, a nudge against her hand, a slight pressure in the bridge of her nose. She closes her eyes. _Don’t cry and get mushy about Byleth in front of_ ** _Claude,_** _Edelgard._ Jeez.

She looks up at Claude, “I _know,_ Claude. And that’s why … that’s why I wanted to do something. To return the favor. It’s small, I know. But I _know_ its something that she wants even though she doesn’t vocalize it all the time to me.” Edelgard finishes off her iced tea, looks around for the waiter so she can order another one. She nearly startles as a fresh glass appears before her and the demon runs off wailing with her empty one. _So stupid_. She takes another sip, “Even if it’s something small… I want to do it. For _her_.”

“You guys are so _gross_ , I swear.” Claude chuckles again, sips his beer, “All right. I got ya, Edelgard. I’ll see if I can look into where exactly this place is and find it for you so you can do what you _need_ to do to Byleth.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard says, “And _please_. Try and be as discreet as possible. She’s basically attached to me at the hip right now. Did you know she carried me around the entire _day_ the other day because I was complaining of backaches?”

“That’s ...a little excessive.”

“I thought so, too. I’m _pregnant_ , not an invalid.” Edelgard rolls her eyes at the thought of it all, “But … I appreciate it nonetheless.”

Claude tilts his head back as he finishes his beer, “So, that all you got for me? Find your old sex dungeon so you can do all those nasty ass things you used to do to By in the past?”

Edelgard blushes through her frown, “ _Yes._ ”

Claude snickers, “Glad I could be of use for _something._ You know with Byleth up on the surface with you all the time, my work has become basically null.” He grins, “Been spending all my free time making some new music. You should listen, Edelgard.”

“No.” Edelgard says as she sets her glass on the table.

She moves to push herself out of the booth and stands before it with a _pointed_ look in Claude’s direction. What? Was Edelgard going to start threatening him too? And what about the babies when _they_ finally arrived? Was Claude about to find himself reduced to … Byleth’s _butler_? A butler that lulled the babies to sleep with sick ass mixtapes… Byleth would _never_ allow it. Neither would Edelgard, probably.

As she rests a hand on her stomach, Edelgard nods her head in the direction of the bar’s doors. “At any rate. I think we’re done here… you’ll take me home to Byleth now?”

“Yeah, sure. I got ya.” Claude says as he moves out of the booth and gets to his feet, “You _don’t_ know what you’re missing, Edelgard.”

“If by chance you decide to get into classical music, maybe I’ll take you up on your suggestion.” Edelgard says as she turns and starts making her way out of the bar.

As Claude comes up beside her, he starts chuckling to himself. Its as if the demons crowding the exit of the bar part before them like the _sea_ and they have a clear path to walk through. Edelgard looks at Claude for explanation and he just shrugs at her. _Really_ , Edelgard? It’s not that hard to figure it out. Doesn’t she remember her little name dropping incident in Hellbucks? Demons _know_ who you are now. And they _know_ if they so much as _touch_ you or _upset_ you, that Byleth will be ripping them limb for limb.

“This is getting to be a little ridiculous now.” She begins walking forward and sighs, “This isn’t Byleth’s doing, is it?”

Claude pockets his hands into the backs of his jeans and keeps pace with her waddling, “Ding, ding, _ding._ Finally figured it out, huh? And its not her doing per se, but people know your face down here now. And they _know_ what Byleth will do if they don’t treat you with the utmost respect.”

“What’s _your_ deal then?” Edelgard frowns as she pushes the bar door open and they step out into the simmering humidity, “Why do you still act the way you do in the face of everything?”

Claude grins, “Doesn’t matter what I do. I’ll get threatened regardless. So I say, _fuck it_. Just roll with the punches.” 

“What a life.” Edelgard mutters as they continue on their way back in the direction of Byleth’s penthouse.

—

It’s the beginning of August now and Edelgard has decided that it’s been long enough—it’s time to reconnect with the girls.

Petra is happy to hear her voice, Bernadetta is dragged along due to peer pressure, and Dorothea… is _quiet_. Edelgard invites them over for dinner, pushes a complaining Byleth out of the house and into the hallway closet— _please, go get drunk with Claude or something—_ and waits for her friends to arrive.

Petra is the first to arrive. She brings _flowers_ of all things and greets Edelgard with one of the biggest hugs that she can muster. Her hands settle on Edelgard’s stomach and she nods approvingly _._ Bernadetta pokes her head in a few minutes later, not as nervous as Edelgard has always known her to be— _I’m in therapy now for my social anxiety, Edelgard—_ and Edelgard can only smile in return. Dorothea saunters into the apartment about a half hour later than the other two girls and the _look_ she gives Edelgard when their eyes meet is …somewhat blank. But she tries to bring the life back to her soul, plasters a pained smile across her face as she _looks_ at her best friend—pregnant and _glowing—_ and realizes that this isn’t solely about her.

Petra starts laughing as she helps Edelgard sit down on the floor in front of the coffee table and they throw open a box of pizza, start chattering like old times. Petra’s hand just _won’t_ leave Edelgard’s stomach— _they keep doing the kicking, it is … adorable._ Bernadetta leans over, albeit a little hesitant, and places her hand over Edelgard’s stomach as well. Her face lights up as one of the babies presses their hands to her in greeting and a soft smile comes to her face. Edelgard, this is _amazing_. Edelgard meets Dorothea’s gaze— _don’t you want to meet them, too?—_ and Dorothea just shakes her head. No… _no_ , she’s good for now.

Petra stuffs another slice of pizza into her mouth and turns to look at Edelgard. It’s _oddly_ quiet in the apartment, “Edelgard. Your …life partner. Where is _she_?”

Edelgard pretends she doesn’t notice the slight bristle in Dorothea’s features as she leans over and tips her glass of soda up to her lips, “You mean, Byleth? I sent her away for the night. This is _girl’s_ night. No significant others allowed.”

“How are … how are the two of you doing?” Bernadetta asks, “Is everything okay? You’re doing all right?”

Edelgard nods to Bernadetta, “Everything is _fine_ , Bernadetta.”

“That’s a relief.” Bernadetta sighs, “You know… after that night at the restaurant… I didn’t think we’d ever get a chance to all sit together like this again. We’ve … we’ve _missed_ you, Edelgard.”

Edelgard looks up at Dorothea who’s been silent during the entire exchange, “I understand. I know. It’s been a weird couple of months. But, things have mostly settled down now and I just wanted to … I wanted to have my friends back again.”

Dorothea leans forward on the coffee table. Finally, she contributes to the conversation, “How far are you anyway?”

“Honestly, I’ve lost count … Byleth could probably tell you better. She’s watching the weeks like a god damn hawk.” Edelgard looks skyward, “…I’m going to estimate somewhere around …twenty five weeks, maybe?”

“More than halfway there.” Dorothea murmurs, “And you’re having _twins_ , right?”

“Yeah.” Edelgard gives her stomach a pat, “…They’ve been a handful, that’s for sure.”

Dorothea looks around the apartment and squints at Edelgard, “Where are you… shouldn’t you be preparing a nursery for them right now? Where are you two even …”

Edelgard frowns a little. She’s going to take Dorothea’s rapid fire questioning as a sign of _concern_ and not as any lingering effects of how she _feels_ about her. “In _Hell_.”

Bernadetta covers her mouth, “… _Hell_ , Edelgard?”

“Yeah.” Edelgard turns to her like it’s the most _normal_ thing in the world, “I can’t fit a baby nursery in _my_ room. And with Hubert’s new _house_ guests that keep popping up, I don’t really think this is the best place to raise two children, don’t you think?”

Petra cocks her head to the side, “House… guests?”

“I don’t even want to get into it. He’s having his _own_ adventures with the weirdness of Hell right now.” Edelgard turns her gaze to Dorothea and there’s a slight smirk in her features, “You _know_ , Dorothea. If you were serious about that deal with the Devil thing… I can introduce you two.”

Dorothea just _stares_ at her and nearly spits out her wine, “Eddy. _What!?”_

“I’ve met Lucifer. Satan. The _Devil_.” Edelgard chuckles, “Really. He’s not as bad as we think he is. Oh, God, too. I’ve met them both. They’re … interesting characters.” She conveniently leaves out the part where _said_ God is actually the grandmother of her current fiancée.

Petra blinks, recalling the night that this whole mess _started_. “…That game was a strange one indeed.”

Edelgard actually _grins_ now and leans forward, “…Speaking of that game... _guys_. I got an idea.”

“Yeah?” Bernadetta asks as she pulls the last slice of pizza from the box.

“…Why don’t we go out and get another Ouija board. You know? Like _old_ times.”

Dorothea, for the first time that night, actually _laughs_ at Edelgard’s preposterous suggestion. It almost _feels_ like old times, just for a little while. She rolls her eyes at Edelgard as a smile comes to her face, “What do you have now, Eddy, pregnancy brain? You know that’s supposed to be a real thing.”

Edelgard shakes her head; “I was just thinking… maybe we can summon up a demon for one of _you_. And then you guys could end up like me. And we’ll all be pregnant with half-demon babies and raise them together.”

Petra gives Edelgard a scrutinizing look, “You are… joking, yes?”

“Mostly.” Edelgard replies. Her expression drops slightly as a thought comes to mind— _it’s been such a long time since we’ve all been together like this—_ and she places her hands on her stomach, “Just … trying to keep the mood light, I guess. It’s been a long time, you guys. So much has happened...”

Petra nods, albeit a little somberly, “…We have missed much of this experience with you.”

Bernadetta nods in agreement, “We just … we thought it would be better to give you space. It’s a big change, after all.”

Dorothea nudges at her wine glass, “We had our talk before, Eddy…”

“I know.” Edelgard nods, taking in everything that that her friends have said, “But, I was hoping with tonight that we could start over again. I’m going to be a _mother_ soon and I would like … for my friends, _best friends_ , to be there with me for the rest of this experience.”

“Of _course_. I would wish for nothing else.” Petra smiles warmly, “When the babies come, we will change the diapers with you, bathe the babies with you, hug the babies with you.”

As Edelgard is chuckling, Dorothea frowns, “That’s a little excessive, Petra. I think Eddy’s going to want a little bit of privacy for awhile.”

Bernadetta nods, her eyes descending to Edelgard’s stomach, “I think … what Petra is trying to say… is that we’ll be here if you need us, Edelgard.” She folds her hands in her lap, “I know _nothing_ about taking care of babies. Oh, God. Can I really… will I … I can’t…”

“Bernie, _calm_ down. No one is asking you to take care of the kids.” Dorothea rolls her eyes, “You can just sit around and stare at how _cute_ they’re going to be, no pressure.”

Bernadetta squeaks, her previous calm forgotten, “The … the _last_ time I took care of children, it was my little cousins back in high school. They … ti… tied me up, stuffed me in the utility closet and left me there until my aunt and uncle came back to re…rescue me.” She looks at Edelgard, “And, _Edelgard,_ you’re giving birth to de … demon babies … oh my _God_!”

Petra places a calming hand on Bernadetta’s arm and pats her, “ _Calm_ , Bernadetta. It is all right.”

Edelgard rolls her eyes—frankly, she was tired of people always referring to her children as _demons_ all the time, even if they were—and looks at Bernadetta, “Bernadetta, _please_. They’re only a quarter. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“A quar … quarter …” Berndetta takes a minute to close her eyes, inhale and _focus._ When she opens them again and her breathing has calmed down, she’s no longer stuttering, “A quarter demon is _still_ a demon. And …”

“And you’ve been around _Byleth_ before, haven’t you? She’s a _demon_.”

“Yeah.” Bernadetta admits, “But, Byleth is _nice_. Who’s to say what other demons are like?”

“Idiots.” Edelgard mutters.

Dorothea giggles as she sips her wine, “What was that, Eddy?”

“They’re all _idiots_.” Edelgard replies, “Every last one of them.” …Except Byleth of course. But sometimes, she was an idiot, too.

“Idiots?” Petra questions, “You mean lacking in the intelligence.”

“Yeah.” Edelgard says, “I’ve had so much exposure to them in the past couple of months that I’m trying to figure out _how_ humans actually lose their souls to them.”

“Maybe … because they thought they were summoning a _cat_.” Dorothea teases, testing the waters with Edelgard to see if she’ll take this in jest or actually get angry with her.

Edelgard regards Dorothea for a minute and then a soft smile comes to her face. Hardy, har. “Very funny, Dorothea.”

“It kind of is … don’t you think?” Dorothea asks her, giving her a knowing look. She looks away as she tips her wine glass to her lips, her eyes looking at the clock. It was getting kind of late… “Say, Eddy…”

“Yes, Dorothea?” Edelgard asks her.

Dorothea grins as she leans forward, “Eddy… how long is Byleth supposed to be gone tonight?”

Edelgard glances at the clock, “I’m really not sure. I told her to go have fun in Hell and if she’s too drunk or whatever to just stay down there for the night.” Really, it wouldn’t hurt for the two of them to have some space from time to time. She looks at the gleeful look slowly coming to Dorothea’s face, “ _Why_ , Dorothea?”

“It’s been a while… hasn’t it? Us all being together again like this.” Dorothea glances at Petra and Bernadetta who are looking at her as well with questioning looks, “Why don’t we have a _sleepover_?”

Petra’s eyes light up at the prospect, “Where we can be doing the hair! And the nails!?”

Bernadetta thinks about it for a moment, “I … I suppose maybe we could…”

“ _Yes_ , Petra.” Dorothea answers as she sets her glass back down on the coffee table. She falls over onto the floor and stares at the ceiling, “What about Hubert, Eddy?”

Edelgard shrugs her shoulders, “Don’t even _know_ at this point. Maybe he’s in Hell, too." 

“It’s so weird … how you can just talk about this like that.” Dorothea chuckles, “Well?

“Just a second.” Edelgard glances at the clock, it’s almost 10PM. She grabs her phone by her thigh and scrolls through her message log with Byleth. She starts typing— _girls want to stay over for the night, you don’t mind, do you?—_ and waits for the reply.

Her phone chimes a few seconds later and she sighs at Byleth’s response. The first is a picture of her hanging upside down at the bar doing a keg stand. The second a _video_ of Lucifer trying to fish Zagan out of the Styx… was that the _Gazebo_ Edelgard saw on the fringes of the video? Byleth comes into view a few seconds later, smiling and _wasted_ with no shoes on and _missing_ one of her pants legs. The video ends and then the onslaught of text messages start coming in.

 _Suwe,. Whurevet. Im aasnja theanStyx._ Sure, whatever. I’m at the Styx.

 _Love. UUUUUUUUUU. Erlllllll._ I love you, El.

 _Gazebo kings party in the HELL don’t worry, no not I saving rex. UR NUMBER 1#._ Kings of Hell are having a party. The Gazebo. Don’t worry; I’m not having sex. You’re my number one.

…She stops for a few seconds, and then another message comes.

 _Joer puker on Miapon. AIthumpDaddycomepickpleaseup. Drunkz.maybe. toomuch._ Just puked on Paimon. I think my dad… is coming to pick me up. I drank too much.

Edelgard starts chuckling at that last one. What was Byleth? A teenager who had snuck out the house to some out of control house party and now she needed her parents to come pick her up? Yes. _Probably_. At least Edelgard wouldn’t be dealing with that hangover in the morning.

Another message— _I hope ur thnnkkingg boat dis—_ followed by a picture of Byleth—in the darkness of what looks to be a bathroom, her shirt and bra pulled up to her neck to expose her bare breasts, and her hands are inside her jeans, going to…

“She’s fucked up.” Edelgard merely answers as her face turns _red_ and she sets her phone face down on the table, “I don’t think she’s coming back until the morning.”

Dorothea turns a scrutinizing eye on Edelgard’s red ass face and starts laughing, “What’s wrong, Eddy? And why are you so _red_?”

Edelgard shakes her head quickly and chances looking at her phone again as it vibrates on the surface of the coffee table. This time it’s a _video_ and that’s Byleth … with her fingers in her …

Edelgard slams her phone back on the table and ignores it as it begins to chime again. She gets slightly annoyed on the fourth vibrate and picks it back up, ignoring all the pictures and videos of Byleth in various states of undress in their message log and texts back— _I love you, too. Now, please. Put your pants back on and stop **masturbating** in public—_and gets a response back of— ** _EEEELLLLLLLLL_** _!!!!!!!—_ before her phone finally goes quiet.

“It’s _nothing_.” Edelgard says as she struggles to get to her feet. “Come on, then. You girls want to have your _sleepover don’t_ you?”

Petra helps Edelgard to her feet and actually _squeals_ , “Oh! What should we be doing first? The hair? The makeup? The _boys_?”

“We _have_ no boys.” Bernadetta remarks, “…And Edelgard’s already spoken for.”

Dorothea grins, “No boys tonight, Petra. Just girls. And yeah, come on. Let’s go raid Eddy’s room and see what we can start with first.”

As Edelgard watches the girls all wander off into her room, her phone chimes one last time. Sighing, she picks it up from the coffee table and looks at it… her heart softens. It’s an out of focus picture of Byleth, tucked into bed, with Jeralt, looking confused at her side. She’s doing the peace sign, her eyes closed, her tongue sticking out. Under the picture, another message comes in.

 _I wuv u, Miss Edelgwad. Cccc u n der mroning, mer dove._ I love you, Miss Edelgard. See you in the morning, my love.

She texts back a simple reply— _Get some sleep, see you in the morning. Going to go have girl time now. Love you too, Byweth._ And rushes off in the direction of her bedroom as she hears Bernadetta shrieking about something, Dorothea laughing, and Petra’s perplexed questioning coming between the two of them.

God, how she had _missed_ this.

—

Byleth comes back to the surface in the morning—vaguely hung over and groaning—to find the living room a _mess_ of pizza boxes, wine bottles, spilled nail polishes bottles, hair products, and any other aforementioned girly thing you could think of. Dorothea is passed out on the coffee table, a pillow under her head. Bernadetta is … _snuggling_ with Petra underneath a blanket— _ho, what was that about?—_ and El… El’s currently curled up on her side on the living room couch.

Byleth takes off her boots and leaves them by the front door, as she makes her way over to the living room couch, ignoring the other bodies occupying the living room. Edelgard seems to stir slightly at her presence and smiles when she sees the fucked up, blue haired mess walking her way. Byleth leans in to kiss her and then sits down in the space that Edelgard makes for her on the couch.

“You have _fun_ last night?” Edelgard whispers to her, not wanting to wake the sleeping occupants in the room.

Byleth has the _audacity_ to start snickering, “You enjoy those _videos_ I sent you last night?” She places a hand on Edelgard’s stomach over the flannel sheet she has thrown over her and starts rubbing her.

Edelgard shakes her head, “I couldn’t look at those in front of the girls. I can only _guess_ what was contained in them.”

“Watch’em later, yeah? Might put you in the mood for _things_.” Byleth stifles her laughter with the back of her hand and turns to look at Bernadetta and Petra. She lowers her voice and leans in toward Edelgard, “You seeing _that_ over there, though?”

Edelgard’s eyes light up, “Would you believe me if I told you I woke up to _moaning_ in the middle of the night?”

“Wonder what _those_ two have been up to in the last couple of months, hm? Maybe I helped start things with my _cookies_ back at the cabin?” Byleth ponders and then turns her eye on Dorothea, “Was she okay last night?”

“Almost like we were back to normal.” Edelgard confirms with a nod. She shrugs, “I think things are okay now, Byleth.”

Byleth nods in understanding. She leans in to kiss Edelgard again and gets to her feet, “I’m … going to go take a shower and wash the filth off of me from last night. Maybe I’ll be _nice_ and make everyone breakfast when they wake up.” She starts for Edelgard’s bedroom, but then turns back around, “ _Oh_. Before I forget. Fucking weird. Lucifer wanted me to give this letter to you.”

Edelgard raises her eyebrows, “…A _letter_?”

Byleth reaches down into her muscle tank and into her sports bra, pulls a hand out, and produces a crumpled black envelope. She waves it at Edelgard, “Said it was for _your_ eyes only. Feels kind of weird. Like there’s something in there.”

Edelgard accepts the letter from Byleth and nods her along. Byleth goes into Edelgard’s room, grabs some clothes and comes back into the living room. She glances at Bernadetta and Petra on her way to the bathroom and just _giggles_ to herself. Edelgard waits for the door to close and the water for the shower to start running before she chances opening the letter in her hands. When she flips open the envelope, a small golden key—inset with a ruby in the center—falls onto her chest. She pulls the tiny piece of paper out, flips it open and starts reading.

_Edelgard,_

_It’s been my understanding that you’ve been looking for this. Before you even ask yourself—how did I know—Claude asked me about it. The dungeon itself is in the second layer in a place known as Cleopatra’s Impermeable Folds—aptly named after the lady from history herself. I’ve sent a crew to get it nice and ready for you should the opportunity, or time, arise. I hope Byleth enjoys whatever it is you have **planned** for her. _

_Oh. Yes. Speaking of, you should_ _also know that we’re throwing you a baby shower on Byleth’s birthday._

_Don’t tell her._

_It’s a surprise :)._

_Lucifer_

Edelgard just … _stares_ at the letter in her hand. She doesn’t know what she should be more disgusted by. The fact that Lucifer knows about the intricacies of her sex life or that … that _they’re_ … going to throw ...

Edelgard hears the door to the bathroom open and quickly stuffs the key into the pocket of her shorts as she hears Byleth coming out. She’s too busy toweling down her wet hair to notice Edelgard at first. But, when she does, she shoots her a curious look as she sees Edelgard looking at the piece of paper in her hand with a blank look on her face. _What did he send you?_

Edelgard just shakes her head and tells her they’ll talk about things _later,_ because Dorothea is currently picking her head up from her pillow and groaning about a dream where she ate too many hotdogs— _what type?—_ and Bernadetta is squeaking because of her proximity to Petra. It isn’t long before the girls notice the _additional_ company in the room and the previous terse air of so many months ago falls into something more amicable. Byleth just grins at them, baring her fangs in greeting and asks them if they’d like _breakfast_. A murmur of agreement disperses among them and Byleth goes into the kitchen to get started on something for the five of them.

They all sit together—Edelgard, her friends, and her demon—and its almost like they’re back up at the cabin with Byleth as _Byca_ , before things started changing for them all. Bernadetta purposely sits next to Dorothea, who makes eye contact with Byleth, who’s _still_ wondering what Lucifer could possibly be sending Edelgard a letter for, who’s staring at Petra and wondering if she and Bernadetta are _really_ … _so_ many questions that morning.

The girls eventually say their goodbyes, hug and rub Edelgard’s stomach while they coo at the unborn babies. Dorothea lingers for a moment, looks at Byleth who’s hovering over Edelgard’s shoulder and _smiles_ at her. There’s nothing to worry about, she’s settled those feelings for whatever they are for now … she _understands_ her place, Byleth. She nods to Byleth in her departure and Byleth nods back at her. Maybe this is just what things would be like for now.

When they’re finally alone, Byleth finally sits down with Edelgard on the couch. _El, the letter?_ Edelgard bites her lip, looks up at Byleth and the way those blue eyes are looking her over. She can’t tell Byleth about the _other_ thing. It was a surprise, after all. And she really didn’t want _that_ to be ruined. Really, she was just starting to do her research on the topic—what in the _world_ was _Shibari_?—but the other thing … this _baby shower_ … maybe…

She looks Byleth in the eyes; smiles hesitantly in preparation for what she already _knows_ will be an outburst.

_Byleth, Lucifer wants to throw us a baby shower._

The word _baby shower_ and _Lucifer_ leave her mouth and Edelgard can already see the growl starting to form under Byleth’s breath. Oh, Edelgard ... _why?_

_And... they want to do it..._

Red eyes. Byleth getting up from the couch. Edelgard is already sighing to herself. Was Byleth heading for... yup, she’s heading for the hallway closet. 

_...On your **birthday**._

The hallway closet closes behind Byleth. Edelgard swears she sees _fire_ simmering out from underneath the bottom of the door, just falls back onto the couch and sighs.

Well. At least she won’t have to see what Byleth does _this_ time _._


	20. WAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been really busy lately and I have no time to write like I used to. Hope you can tolerate my update speed getting slower .... and slower.
> 
> Anyway. I want to pretend like this is a chapter with actual substance. But, honestly. It’s just sex. A little substance. Mainly sex, though. I wrote a 10k chapter. Of sex. Jesus Christ. 
> 
> Aptly name for the song by Cardi B. BDSM elements in this—as this is what this was obviously building up to. Heads up if any of that makes you uncomfortable. You should probably just skip this chapter and wait for the next one.
> 
> Nearing the end, aren’t we?

The next month and half passes with little incident.

August is oddly calm despite all of the mess Byleth and Edelgard have been through in the past year. They see Mercedes; she gives them updates on the twins—nice, healthy and magical. Dimitri stops by again to check in on things. He stays over one night for a reminiscing of what the Kardashian’s used to be with Byleth, while Edelgard just shakes her head and sighs in the background. The girls are around more, cooing and poking at Edelgard’s stomach that just seems to grow by the day. Hubert is a pretty nonexistent in the later months of Edelgard’s pregnancy. Besides going to work, he’s been spending all his time in the second layer of Hell—something about starting a _Demon Knight Fan Club_? Edelgard just shrugs—she supposes they _all_ need to find what brings them happiness these days.

In-between the normality of the day to day of the end of summer, Edelgard has taken to becoming a more avid learner on the art of bondage. It’s become harder and harder to try and hide what she’s doing from Byleth—like that time Byleth pulled one of her stuffed animals from the collection above her bed and waved it at her— _why in the world is this bear tied_ **up** _, El_? But she wasn’t going to be deterred, even if Byleth was getting more suspicious by the day.

On one of their nights down in Hell—nursery prep and all that—Edelgard steals away to check out this supposed _dungeon_ that she and Byleth used to spend all their time in back in the day. She enlists Claude’s help to sneak out of the penthouse that night. Edelgard’s heart is in her throat as she pulls herself out of Byleth’s embrace and replaces it with the body pillow— _mmm, El, why are you so lumpy—_ and has him transport the two of them to the second layer, where the most horrendous of lustful souls are gathered.

Edelgard winces as Claude’s transport drops them in the middle of a raging, windy storm and she’s almost blown away if not for him holding tightly onto her. Why the _fuck_ is there a storm raging in the middle of Hell? Claude merely chuckles as he holds onto her and pushes on through the mess— _it’s supposed to symbolize the howling emptiness of sexual sin or some stupid shit_. Edelgard merely sighs as a naked person blows past them, moaning of needing _release,_ and they press on.

After some time wandering through the storm, they finally near a cave of some sort and sit for a minute to gain their bearings. Edelgard reaches into the robe she’s donned for the night and pulls out the letter from Satan.

She looks up at Claude who’s currently relacing his boots and waves the piece of paper at him, “Lucifer told me that the place was located in _Cleopatra’s Impermeable Folds_ … are we … close?”

Claude looks up at her, “A little more to go through this tornado of naked people flying around everywhere.” He runs a hand through his hair as he motions for the letter, “Can I see that for a minute?”

Edelgard hands the letter over to Claude, “Is there something you need?”

Claude shakes his head, snaps his fingers and a green light emits from the center of the piece of paper. It seems as if the green light is slowly drawing out some type of … map on the back of the paper? “As I expected. Fuck, Luc is an _idiot_. Why the hell would he put a concealed map in this thing knowing damn well you can’t do anything to make it appear?”

“…Maybe he was thinking Byleth would somehow take me there?” Edelgard suggests as she peers over Claude’s shoulder, “…I’m assuming this was supposed to show me the way?”

“ _Yeah_ , if you could actually access it.” Claude shakes his head, looks over the map for a few minutes and then nods his head in understanding, “All right, Edelgard. I know where we’re going.”

“You mean you _didn’t_ before?” Edelgard snatches the letter back from him and stares him down, slightly irate.

“ _Chill_.” Claude waves a hand at her, “I knew the vague direction in which we had to go. It would have all worked itself out. Eventually.”

Edelgard throws the hood of her robe back over her head and points to the exit of the cave, “Let’s _go,_ Claude.” Really. She was tired of all these incompetent demons and their inability to do _anything_ right.

Claude merely chuckles as he motions her into his arm again to protect her from the squall raging outside and the set off again. After a few more naked souls fly past them _moaning_ about their inability to reach sexual gratification, the darkness of the area gives way to lighting reminiscent of fading dusk. They’ve arrived at a cliff side, the wind has died down, and it appears as if they can go no further. Edelgard looks at Claude expectantly and he holds his hand out to her as if to tell her to just _hold_ on a god damn minute.

Claude gestures forward toward Edelgard, “…Well. From that map… looks like we’re here, Edelgard.”

Edelgard raises an arm toward the nothingness before them, “We’re _here_? Claude, there’s absolutely _nothing_ here.”

Claude steps forward a little and peers over the side of the edge. Nothing but clouds producing icy, slush rain—the beginning of the third layer—and screaming coming from below. He hears a loud growl in the distance, the gnashing of teeth and grins— _Cerberus_ —just having some fun. Such a _cute_ little doggy when he wasn’t busy tearing gluttonous souls to death.

“Oh, but there _is_. If you know what you’re looking for.” He waves a hand and bright green flames seem to illuminate something before them— _stairs_ —leading down toward something in the side of the cliff. He steps aside, bows mockingly to Edelgard and gestures toward her, “After _you_ , Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard walks by Claude, pauses for a minute, _kicks_ Claude in the shin and frowns, “If you don’t stop being so _stupid_ , I swear!” She huffs as she waddles past him and continues down the stairs that have just appeared before them.

Claude pretends like Edelgard _actually_ hurt him and moans in mock pain. He follows after her, the illumination from before disappearing as they make their descent. When they reach a landing in the cliff side, Edelgard looks up and massages her face with hand. Claude has started laughing again. That rock formation in front of them … that looks oddly like a woman’s …

Edelgard walks forward into the darkness and through the entrance— _pun intended—_ of the rock formation that looks like Georgia O’Keefe constructed it, and pulls her hood away from her face. “Well. I guess I know why they call it what they _do_.”

“Figures the two of you would use this place to hide your freaky little antics away from the rest of the world.” Claude chuckles as he conjures green flame in his hand for light, “Now then … let’s see. It shouldn’t be too far in. You got that key, right?”

Edelgard fingers the key, cool and smooth, in her pocket. “Yes.”

“Okay then… let’s get going then, yeah?”

They walk for a little while into the cavern. It’s mostly quiet inside—but they can still hear the moaning and banging of souls from above them. Edelgard rubs at her back as she feels the babies move around a little. God, all this _walking_ tonight. She was going to have to bother Byleth for another rubdown in the morning… maybe _other_ things too if Byleth had her way with her and the mood was right.

“You holding up okay?” Claude asks her as he takes in her slowed waddling, “You’re … what? Seven months now, aren’t you?”

“About there, yeah.” Edelgard groans, pressing her hands into the back of her hips and trying to massage the soreness away, “And it doesn’t help that these two are always kicking my _insides_ at every minute of the day.”

Claude chuckles, “I’m gonna blame Byleth for that one.”

“I am too.” Edelgard mutters as she pauses in her pacing. She leans forward, there’s something tall and dark in the distance, but something glints in the low light. She turns to Claude, “I think there’s something up ahead.”

Claude looks forward and nods, “I think we’re finally at our destination, Edelgard.”

“I think so, too.” Edelgard says she pulls the key out of her pocket and advances toward the large door with golden handles before them.

She presses the key in, it clicks and Claude helps her push the heavy door open to reveal what she’s been looking for for the past month now. The door opens to reveal nothing but more darkness and a series of stairs leading further down below. Two blue flames come to life on either side of the stairs. Claude takes point and Edelgard follows behind him as they walk down the winding black, metal, spiral staircase. _Really, just_ how much walking were they going to do at this point?

As they reach the bottom and the room finally comes into view, Edelgard’s breath catches in her throat and her face _burns_. Claude’s eyes light up at the sight of what he sees, and even _he_ starts to blush as he let’s out a low— _Whoa_.

Before her, Edelgard sees a painting of her past self, wearing nothing but high heeeled, thigh high, leather boots, her old crown on her head, with her long white hair falling over her shoulders and breasts in milky waves. She’s sitting on what looks to be a leather couch with a crop rod hanging idly in one of her hands, a chain in the other, as she smirks at whoever did this painting. Underneath one of her boots is Byleth, lying on the floor, wrists bound by leather cords, a collar around her neck with a chain connected to the one Edelgard’s holding in her hand. There’s a dreamy smile on her face, but the look in her eyes is faded.

The entire room is painted black and illuminated with the soft glow of candles along the walls. All around them are artifacts of torture— _pleasure—_ from years past, ranging from cages, to intricate binding mechanisms, a table full of candles, chains, whips, and clamps. Edelgard chances walking forward and eyes the strange oblong and ribbed objects on the table and _doesn’t_ want to know what they used to use those for.

The thing that catches her eye out of anything in the room is a large, wooden, circular pole suspended through the length of the room. Hanging down from the center of one of its hooks is cords upon cords of _rope_. …She makes a mental note as she turns away from it—she could _use_ this.

As she turns around, she’s met with an unlit fireplace with a plush, black, rug in front of it. It suddenly roars to life and startles Edelgard as she walks by it. There are … pillows there and some type of ointment? Was this … the aftercare stuff she had read about?

Edelgard takes in the room once more, bites her lip, and then turns to Claude… who’s now covered his eyes, “So this … is it?”

“ _Shit_ man.” Claude chuckles as he keeps a hand firmly placed over his eyes, “I knew By was a freak, but god _damn_.”

“ _Claude_.” Edelgard groans as the blush comes to her cheeks once again. She paces back over toward him and crosses her arms over her chest, “Well. I’ve found the place… and I see what I’m working with now. But _how_ am I going to get her here?”

Claude shrugs, “…Knowing By, I’m pretty sure she’s got a sigil down here somewhere. Seems kind of stupid to traverse the entire second layer just to get here.”

“That much is true.” Edelgard turns around and surveys the room again, “I’m going to poke around a bit and see what I find. Keep your damn eyes _closed_.”

“Wouldn’t dream of opening them, Edelgard. That first view of that picture was _more_ than enough.” Claude replies as he chuckles again.

Edelgard walks away from Claude and starts to poke her way around the dungeon. She lifts objects, pushes back wall coverings, but doesn’t find anything. She finds another door leading off into a bathroom, nothing there either. Returning to Claude, she places her hands on her hips and sighs. Just _where_ would Byleth put a sigil if she even _had_ one leading to this place? She looks back to the stairwell and a thought crosses her mind.

Edelgard leaves Claude behind for a minute to ascend the stairs again—groaning about the extra weight around her stomach—and heads back for the doors leading into the dungeon. There, on the back of the double black doors, is Byleth’s sigil—bright, white, and familiar.

“Claude! I found it!” Edelgard calls back down the stairs. “Get _up_ here.”

Claude comes up the stairs a moment later, finally able to see again, “Figures. Makes the most sense to put it at the entrance to this place. But … the question is.” He turns to Edelgard, “Just where does it _lead_?”

“That’s what I was thinking, too.” Edelgard approaches the sigil and it glows faintly. She turns over her shoulder to look at Claude, “Should we see?”

Claude shrugs, “Ain’t no harm trying. You done with what you wanted to do here?”

“ _Yes_.” Edelgard murmurs, “I’ve… I’ve seen more than enough for the night.”

“I have too.”

“No one _asked_ you, Claude.” Edelgard mutters as she leans forward to inspect the sigil again.

She places a hand on the sigil with Claude standing behind her. Edelgard feels the familiar warmth and static energy of Byleth’s magic coming to her and everything fades to black for a minute. When the world comes into view again, the two of them find themselves standing in a place that’s familiar to Edelgard. That _room_ from before—they’re in Byleth’s closet.

Edelgard presses a hand to her face and looks around as she notices Claude’s attention being drawn to the glass case with her old war dress and boots inside of it, as well as the crown that lies in the corner of the room. Edelgard takes note that her old painting has finally been pushed into the room as well. He turns to look at her, his expression oddly somber. Edelgard begins to speak before he can even ask her if she knows where they are.

“We shouldn’t _be_ in here.” Edelgard whispers and she doesn’t know _why_. It’s not like Byleth can hear them. She should still be knocked out in bed, drooling on that body pillow and thinking its Edelgard.

Claude looks at the dress in the display case, “I’m going to assume you know where this is and that we should probably get _out_ of here before Byleth knows we’re here.”

Edelgard nods her head, “We’re in the house. If you will, can you just, transport us to the kitchen or something and make yourself _scarce_?”

“Gotcha.” Claude nods and with a snap of his fingers, they’re in the front of the penthouse and out of any perceived trouble again.

“Thank you for tonight, Claude. I wouldn’t have been able to do that without your help. …Any of this, for that matter.” Edelgard pulls the robe off once they’re in the kitchen and shakes her hair out. She holds the piece of clothing over one of her arms.

“Anytime, Edelgard. You know, kind of obligated to do those things now, anyway.” He shrugs, “Chief would probably try to kill me or something if I didn’t. Anyway, I’m gonna get out of here before her— _El is missing—_ detector goes off or something. I’ll catch ya later. Let me know if you need anything else. _Deuces_.”

Edelgard nods and says her goodbyes as he disappears in a mist of green haze. She sighs to herself as her eyes lift to the ceiling and take in just _what_ she saw tonight. That _picture_ of her and Byleth … and all those cages and—

“…And just _where_ did you sneak off to with Claude tonight, El?”

—And she doesn’t have much time to think about anything else as Byleth’s husky, sleep-laden voice interrupts her thoughts. Edelgard whips around to see her demon wife standing there in the kitchen, eyes bleary and half lidded, and a frown on her face. Byleth’s eyes lower to the robe in Edelgard’s arms and she quirks her eyebrow in question.

El’s been acting _weird_ lately. And every time she tries to figure it out, Edelgard is always deflecting her or saying it’s _nothing_ —but it’s _something_. Why else would she be sneaking around with Claude all the time if it weren’t? And it’s something concerning _her_. Byleth knows this much. She walks toward Edelgard, her frown descending into something slightly more amorous. If Edelgard wasn’t going to _tell_ her what it was—maybe she could pry it out of her in other ways.

“By… Byleth. What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Byleth replies as she walks over to where Edelgard is standing. She trails a finger along the island in the kitchen, slowly and thoughtful, “I woke up in the middle of the night intent on kissing my _wife,_ but instead I was met with my own perverted face staring right back at me.”

“I …” Edelgard starts as she bites at her lip, “…I was just out. With Claude… having a chat about things.”

“Mmm…” Byleth muses, “…You’ve been doing that a _lot_ lately, you know?”

 _Think, Edelgard_. Ah, of course. She clears her throat as she drops the robe onto the seat next to her, “I was … I was helping him with a mixtape.” Edelgard lies and she knows _damn_ well neither her nor Byleth will belief such stupidity.

Byleth pauses, “A _mixtape_ , El?”

“He’s been layering some tracks with classical music… and I told him … that I would be up for listening to it if he … used … classical music instead of his usual mindless drivel.”

“You did, huh?” Byleth asks. She’s standing before Edelgard now, her expression soft, but there’s something _else_ in those eyes of hers, “And just _how_ did that session go?”

“It was …” Edelgard notices the arm that’s reaching around her waist now to pull her closer into an embrace. Byleth’s thumb is massaging slow circles into the small of her back and she _doesn’t_ want to admit how good that feels right now with how sore everything is, “It was… _okay_.”

“Yeah? Just okay?” Byleth asks, leaning down to Edelgard’s face now so that their noses are almost touching.

Edelgard squeaks as Byleth’s other hand joins the fray now. _Stop trying to weaken my defenses, Byleth_. She nods her head and swallows as she jerks back a bit, but Byleth follows her, “Yeah. It was … it was actually… not that _bad_.”

Byleth leans forward again, presses into the dimples in the small of Edelgard’s back and feels her shudder slightly under her touch. No use trying to resist, El, Byleth already _knows_ all the spots on your body that drive you crazy. Her lips are inches away from Edelgard’s as she whispers, “Not… _bad_?”

“No…not at—“

Edelgard doesn’t have time to respond because Byleth is pressing her up against the wall, prying her mouth open with her tongue and kissing her for all that she’s worth. Byleth’s breasts press against her own and she moans slightly as Byleth tilts her head back to press softly against the wall. Fucking sensitivity, damn _babies_.

Edelgard can feel her heartbeat in her ears—the beginnings of arousal and anxiousness. Byleth was trying to break her down, well… _well …_ Byleth pulls away, leaving Edelgard panting. A suggestive thigh is sliding between her legs now and she can feel Byleth press into her just so. She wasn’t getting aroused, she wasn’t getting aroused— _fucking, Byleth_.

“You know … you really shouldn’t be putting your body under all of this physical pressure. You’re in your third trimester, El.” Byleth strokes the side of her face; taking in the glassy eyed look Edelgard was giving her. Those lips were looking a little rosy, like they needed to be kissed senseless again. Byleth leans forward, pressing her thigh against Edelgard a little more forcefully and smirking to herself— _Lucifer, she’s already wet—_ as she leans in to kiss Edelgard again.

Edelgard pulls away from the kiss this time, trying to catch her breath, “By… Byleth, _please_.”

“You know … you _once_ said that you don’t like it when I _lie_ to you, Edelgard. And yet…” Byleth begins sucking on her neck now as her hand reaches up Edelgard’s thigh, softly rubbing at the fabric of her panties, “You seem so intent on keeping something from _me_.”

Edelgard tries to shake her head as Byleth bites down on her neck, sucks gently, and she _moans_ — _fucking, get out of this, Edelgard._ But, she can’t. Because she doesn’t want to admit to herself that Byleth knows just _how_ to unwind her. Those mischievous fingers dip into her panties and circle around her clit now and Edelgard wants to resist— _oh, how she does._

Edelgard swallows, “Byleth… _Byleth_. I’m not hiding anything from you.”

“You’re _lyyinnggg_.” Byleth replies in a singsong manner, as she lifts her mouth from Edelgard’s throat for just a minute and shakes her head.

Edelgard’s voice hitches as Byleth slips one finger inside of her, “I’m… _I’m_ …” Her head hits the wall again. She _was_...

Byleth removes her fingers from inside Edelgard and pulls away from her neck as she grins. She leans in to press Edelgard firmly against the wall and Edelgard hears the _snap_ of her fingers—what was she doing _now?_ Byleth pulls away from Edelgard and just _smiles._

“And I’m going to _keep_ you here, _eating_ you out, until you tell me _what_ it is.”

Edelgard’s eyes widen as Byleth descends down her body and realization dawns on her. She tries to move from the wall, but it’s almost as if she’s _stuck_ in place. Of _course_ , fucking Byleth. She looks down as Byleth trails her hands down Edelgard’s thighs, reaches under her nightshirt and uses her index fingers to slide her panties down.

“Wa… _wait_ a minute.”

Byleth hovers just before Edelgard’s mound, presses a few kisses to her thighs, let’s her tongue lazily drawn lines in the soft skin there. She buries her face between Edelgard’s thighs and _inhales_ her scent as she always does. Blue eyes lift to look at Edelgard’s hazy lavender ones.

“ _Last_ chance, El.”

“I’m _not_ keeping anything from you.” Edelgard tries again, “Byleth, _please_.”

“ _Bzzz_ , wrong answer.” Byleth murmurs and presses her face between Edelgard’s folds and gives her a _long_ teasing lick.

Edelgard jerks back in response as Byleth’s arms come around to hold her in place and her eyes lift to the ceiling—trying to ignore the gentle prodding from Byleth’s tongue between her legs—and screws her eyes shut. Why doesn’t she just tell her? Then she would’t be standing here in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, while Byleth is intent on having a _late_ dinner and Jeralt… oh, _fuck,_ Jeralt.

“Byleth.” Edelgard pants as Byleth lifts a hand up to her hip and pushes her nightshirt up some, “ _Byleth_. What if Jeralt—“

Byleth shakes her head and doesn’t respond. A quick snap of her fingers and she goes back to what she was preoccupied with doing. Probably locked his door or something—Edelgard doesn’t know. He could still _hear_ them though, couldn’t he?

Edelgard closes her eyes, trying to dull the sensations currently overwhelming her. Oh, why doesn’t she just _tell_ her… because Byleth’s tongue won’t stop moving along her slick folds and those hands won’t stop massaging her hips and lower back and … _no_ , Edelgard. Remember your resolve. You’re doing this for a reason. She hears a wet squelching noise come from Byleth’s mouth as she _intends_ on Edelgard hearing just how serious she is about this. Edelgard groans and feels her legs buckle slightly.

Byleth’s hands tighten around her hips as she feels Edelgard’s weight shift. That’s all right, she’ll hold her up against this wall all damn _night_ if she has to. She slides her tongue over the most sensitive part of Edelgard and nibbles slightly. Edelgard buckles again and she bites her lip to prevent another moan from escaping her mouth.

Edelgard opens her eyes, panting and looking down at Byleth. _No_ , she was stronger than this. She wasn’t going to expose the secret until things were ready—until _she_ was ready. Edelgard places a free hand on Byleth’s head and grips _hard_.

“Would you _stop_? _Please_ , Byleth. _Stop_.”

At the sound of those words— _stop, Byleth—_ Byleth immediately lifts her head up and looks up at Edelgard who’s looking back down at her with the most serious of expressions in those half-lidded wisteria eyes.

“What I’m doing… is for _you_ okay?” Edelgard finally says between pants, “And it’s something special. And I _don’t_ want you to know about it until it’s ready. _Okay_?”

Byleth licks her lips, somewhat satisfied with that answer. Something special for _her_ , huh? Whatever could that be? Her thoughts drift back to that damn bear she found tied up a couple of weeks ago and _thinks_ she knows what Edelgard is trying to keep from her. But she won’t pry. She’ll allow herself to be _surprised_ like Edelgard wants.

Byleth nods as she reaches down for Edelgard’s panties, pulls them back up, and releases the hold she placed on her. She licks her lips and fixes her gaze down on the woman in front of her, “Now was that s _o_ hard?”

“ _Yes_.” Edelgard fumes as she turns away from her and starts off in the direction of Byleth’s bedroom, “You’re so damn nosey all the time, I can’t keep _anything_ from you even if I tried.”

“Well you’ve certainly been trying with this little bit you have planned, haven’t you?” Byleth asks as she follows after Edelgard waddling away in annoyance, “Hey, _hey_. El, come on. I’m sorry if this upset you. I just … I can’t help it. …Especially when it comes to you. I just …”

“You _what_ , Byleth?” Edelgard asks as she let’s herself into the bedroom and stalks over to the bed. She plops down into the bed and grabs the stupid body pillow, rolling over and away from Byleth who comes down to sit on the other side.

“I just want to make sure its nothing … _bad_.”

“Why _would_ it be?” Edelgard mumbles, pressing her face into the body pillow and ignoring the linger effects of Byleth’s earlier antics between her legs.

“I don’t know.” Byleth murmurs to herself as she gets into bed and tries to roll over and cuddle Edelgard from behind, but she’s not budging, “Because I worry. Constantly. About you. About the babies. About _everything._ ”

“Well you _don’t_ need to. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m going to suddenly break when you’re not around.” Edelgard huffs, “Even if I _was_ in some type of trouble or this _was_ something bad, I don’t need you to always solve my problems, Byleth. You should _know_ this already.”

Byleth bites her lip, probably realizing that she went a _little_ too far tonight and nods. She places a hand on Edelgard’s hip, “I’m sorry…”

“You already _said_ that.” Edelgard mutters, jerking away from her touch. She’d be mad for tonight, normal in the morning. Same old, same old. “Don’t _touch_ me. Stay on your side of the bed, dammit.”

“El… come on, don’t be like that.” Byleth tries again.

“I’m going to sleep.” Edelgard grumbles, “ _Good night,_ Byleth.”

—

It’s during August that Edelgard has started up therapy again.

In the midst of trying to get things right for Byleth and her whole foray into bondage—and all the other kinky shit Byleth wants her to do to her—she realizes that she needs to get her mind right as well. Oddly enough, the woman’s clinic has a therapist that Byleth suggests to her—something about a _trauma center_ and souls needing a place to process the terrible memories of their past. Of course, Edelgard. Of _course_.

Byleth takes her to her first appointment, but Edelgard doesn’t let her go in the room with her. Edelgard wants to feel things out first and see just _if_ she wants to go down to therapy here in Hell or back up on the surface. The therapist—her name, Lysithea—reminds her of a child. She offers Edelgard _cake_ on her first visit, of all things. Edelgard decides, perhaps, she’ll give this a try.

They talk about things. About trauma, about abuse, about Edelgard’s relinquishing of her past and embracing the future with Byleth. Her nerves about becoming a _mother,_ of all things. About the choking incident with Byleth… she’s still working her way through that one. But, perhaps, with Lysithea’s help, she’ll be able to let it go completely.

During the sixth session, and following their whole incident in the kitchen, Edelgard brings Byleth in and has _her_ sit down with Lysithea. They discuss things. Edelgard, Byleth, the babies, their relationship—Byleth’s sometimes overbearing nature that drives Edelgard into a tizzy. Edelgard’s inability to allow her to help. Lysithea has to break it down for her and Edelgard hopes, that if it comes from the mouth of another, that Byleth will _finally_ understand some things about her. As Lysithea gives Edelgard a piece of cake and stabs at her own, she tells Byleth:

 _She let’s you in because she trusts you, you know? You don’t have to worry about her like you do. It’s only natural because you’re her mate—the one that made things like they are right now, but it’s going to be_ **_okay_ ** _. She wants to do something for you… something you’ve wanted for a long time. Just follow her on this one. Let_ **_her_ ** _take the lead for once._

Edelgard, through a mouth full of red velvet cake, gives Byleth a pointed look, and the demon just sighs. _Fine_ , child therapist—she’ll _let_ El do whatever it is she’s so intent on doing, and stop her prying.

As they leave the room, Byleth finds her gaze lingering on this therapist— _this child—_ there’s something about her that feels familiar. Not in the respect of knowing her… but there’s something in there that feels similar to Byleth. She doesn’t let it bother her as she ushers Edelgard out of the room and Lysithea mutters that she’ll see the couple next week.

It’s after this session that Edelgard finally starts to feels confident in her rope tying skills to the point where she can get Byleth exactly where she _wants_ Edelgard to put her. She buys something salacious and _red_ , which is kind of hard considering the extra weight she’s currently carrying, and tells Byleth that she’s _finally_ ready to show her that surprise that she’s been working on for so long.

That night, Byleth is a little startled when Edelgard comes out of the bathroom with a long red robe on and her hair secured into _buns_ of all things. She looks like … she _looks_ like her past self. Just … with brown hair instead of the moonlit white. She fiddles with her fingers and requests something of Byleth, the last piece of the puzzle. Can she have her old crown? _Just_ for tonight? Byleth is a little confused by the request, but if it’s for El’s _surprise_ thatshe’s been building up for the last month or so, she’ll oblige this request—just this once.

Byleth takes her by the hand and brings them into the closet with her old name on it. Edelgard lets Byleth affix the crown to her head, winding the horns into place, securing the front and back so it fits snugly on top of her head. She looks up at Byleth and feels a little silly—she used to _wear_ this? Byleth just smiles at her—yeah, Edelgard, you _did_. Edelgard takes a deep breath, reaches into her pocket for something—a blindfold. Byleth’s interest is further piqued when Edelgard drapes the blindfold around her eyes and secures it tightly behind her head. Just _where_ are they going?

Edelgard takes Byleth’s hand and pulls her forward into the room. Realization dawns on Byleth when she feels the familiar rush of magic, passing through a sigil, and the warmth of somewhere different and the changing of the room’s acoustics. Edelgard… _didn’t_. There was no way she could have possibly known about this place, right? _Right_?

Edelgard pulls her forward, tells her to watch her step, as they descend into territory that she knows all too well. The air around her gets warmer and Edelgard has stopped moving, but she doesn’t remove the blindfold from her eyes just yet. There’s some shuffling, Edelgard muttering to herself as she tells Byleth to _stay_ exactly where she is and to not move an inch. Byleth happily obliges, the grin on her face growing wider.

She feels two hands reach for the front of her shirt as she tells Byleth to lift her arms above her head. Her shirt comes off, next, Edelgard orders her to take off her pants, and finally her socks. Standing in just her bra and panties, two firm hands press down on Byleth’s shoulders from behind and Edelgard speaks, “Kneel _down_.”

The clasp of her bra is popped and Byleth raises her arms again as Edelgard pulls it off of her and throws it off somewhere in the room. A few minutes later, Byleth feels the familiarity of rope wrap around the skin of her wrist once, twice, and Edelgard pulls tight. The rope goes up and around her shoulders and just below her breasts. She strings it through the gaps under Byleth’s arms and then pulls tight again.

Byleth hears Edelgard stand up, pulls at the rope and jerks her backwards as if she’s reaching for something, and then she’s back behind Byleth again to fasten something. Edelgard leans forward and grabs Byleth a little bit roughly around the neck as she arches her back to wrap the rope around her throat. Byleth jerks her head back as Edelgard’s hand comes around her neck, squeezes her _just_ so, before struggling to get back to her feet again. She pulls on the rope and Byleth snaps to, rising from her sitting position on the floor to hanging just a little bit off the floor. Byleth has to swallow down the excitement she feels welling up in her chest.

When Edelgard finally removes the blindfold from her eyes, Byleth has confirmation of what she already suspected. There Edelgard is, standing before her in a scarlet red teddy and panties set. The front of the teddy has the breast portion cut out and Byleth licks her lips at the sight of Edelgard’s breasts on full display—oh, what pregnancy has _done_ to those babies. Her eyes lower to Edelgard’s feet and snickers gently— _teddy bear slippers, El?_ Probably from sore feet… and then her eyes lift to Edelgard’s face—there’s determination and hesitation in those lavender eyes. She’s trying to be stern … but she’s still a little unsure of herself. Is all of this _okay_?

“So _this_ is what you’ve been up to.” Byleth states as she hovers in the air, bound and restrained. She moans at the familiar feeling of rope on her neck and licks her lips again, “How in the _world_ did you even find this place, El?”

Edelgard tightens her hold on the rope, “Claude. _Lucifer_. Your motley band of idiots is actually _good for_ something. What a surprise.”

Byleth turns her head around as she hovers and spins slowly in the air, “So this is what Claude was helping you out with.” She chuckles, “Of all the things… our old place.”

Edelgard takes the rope, winds it around a support hook on one of the walls and comes back over to look at Byleth— _helpless_ and _suspended_ —and swallows, “It wasn’t easy keeping this from you, you know. Are you satisfied now?” She asks as she walks away from Byleth, “We’ve talked about things… I’m okay with doing this for you. But I wanted… I wanted the first time we _actually_ did it to be better than what …”

“Edelgard?”

Edelgard looks up at the old picture of the two of them—her past self, smirking, Byleth, nearly comatose on the floor—and gestures toward it, “That woman… once gave you something that I’m not sure I’ll ever live up to, Byleth.” Edelgard begins, “…I don’t have the same mind as her… as similar as we may be. As much as people are reminded of _her_ when they look at me down here.”

“El, it doesn't _matter_. I _love_ you how you are _now_.”

“I know.” Edelgard replies as she walks back over to the objects table and reaches for a pair of slender leather gloves. She pulls one onto her hand with a resounding snap and looks over at her shoulder at Byleth, “But regardless, I want to payback … _everything_ that you have ever done for us, Byleth.”

Byleth feels herself shiver as those words leave Edelgard’s mouth, “ _Yeah_?”

Edelgard nods more so to herself than Byleth’s question, “I hope … I _hope_ that I’m able to do that for you tonight.” Her hand descends to her first item of the night—the flogging whip.

“Safe word?” Byleth asks her as she eyes Edelgard’s hand tightening on the handle.

“Do you want to choose one?”

“…Hm…” Byleth’s eyes go skyward in thought; a grin comes to her face, “ _Sothis_.”

“ _Byleth_.” Edelgard groans, perhaps losing the momentum in the moment at the thought of something so ridiculous.

“It _works_ , doesn’t it?”

Edelgard’s answer is tightening her grip on the flog in her hand and swings it in Byleth’s direction. The first whip hits Byleth across her ass and she recoils from _both_ the pain and exhilaration of it all. Bound as she is, letting Edelgard take control of things for _once_. It’s strange. Edelgard is a mixture of everything tonight. Who she used to be, who she is _now_. Edelgard flogs her _again_ and Byleth’s breath stutters as she closes her eyes. Oh, how she had _forgotten_ what this felt like.

Edelgard looks at the redness painted across Byleth’s thigh from the first hit of her weapon of choice and looks up to gauge Byleth’s reaction, “That … that wasn’t—“

“Hit me _again,_ El.” Byleth replies, pulling slightly at the restraints. _Damn_. How had she learned to bind her like this in such a short time? And _who_ in the world had she been practicing on? Herself? The girls? … _Hubert_?

Edelgard swallows and slaps the whip against Byleth’s hip again, feeling her hair stand on end at the moan that comes out from Byleth’s lips, “If …it’s too much. You remember…”

“That word applies for you as well.” Byleth replies, gazing at her over her shoulder, “Only do what you want—“

The whip hits her again and Byleth let’s out a muffled sound of pain. Edelgard walks in front of her and looks up at her. She’s so _helpless_ and at Edelgard’s mercy… this _is_ exhilarating. Byleth gazes back down at her, her eyes slowly clouding over in unbridled lust. What _else_ do you have planned for me tonight, El?

Edelgard looks over her shoulder to where she had fastened the rope to the hook and walks over to it. She needs to lower Byleth down for something else. She drops the flog to the floor for a minute, and pulls at the rope. Byleth almost falls over as she descends back down to the floor. Edelgard turns around and grabs another rope lying close by and walks over to her again.

“Don’t _tell_ me what to do to you tonight. Do you understand me?” Edelgard asks her, lavender eyes filled with _heat_.

Byleth swallows and just nods her head as Edelgard grips her panties, pulls them down and leaves her standing their—bare and _exposed_. Edelgard takes the rope, loops it around Byleth’s leg and knots it, before pulling it in the direction to the left. She knocks something over with her foot—was that a _stepstool_?—steps up on it and loops the rope into another support hanging on the wooden beam above them. Edelgard pulls down and Byleth nearly stumbles as her leg rises up and she’s standing on one leg. Edelgard returns to the rope currently supporting Byleth’s torso and pulls at it again so that she’s supported, wavering slightly on that single leg.

Edelgard takes in the sight before her and smirks to herself, “Do you remember that time you interrupted my yoga class?” The current position Byleth is standing in is reminiscent of the pose— _bird of paradise_. “Remember how you talked about letting your _serpent_ slither in?”

“ _Yeah_.” Byleth replies as she careens forward a little, hops to the right to try and gain her footing. Just what was Edelgard planning _now_?

Edelgard looks over Byleth’s shoulder and back over to the table where those _ribbed_ items lie in wait. Her grin turns devilish, “Well why don’t I introduce you to _some_?”

Byleth feels heat pooling in the pit of her stomach as she watches Edelgard in her ridiculous, sexy, and adorable ensemble—just what _was_ it—waddle over to the table and peruse her item of _torture_ for the next event. Her mouth goes dry when she sees Edelgard choose a large, glass, cylindrical shaped object and walks back over to her. In the past… she had used that for …

Edelgard waves it in front of Byleth as she walks back over to her, “I think we’ll start with this…” She eyes the glassy, aroused look in Byleth’s eyes, “…You look like you _want_ this one, don’t you?”

“Do you even know where—“

Edelgard leans forward, gripping Byleth’s chin strongly in her hands and halting any further conversation. She shakes her head. “You _know_ you’re not supposed to be talking. Do I have to _gag_ you, too?”

Byleth presses her luck anyway, “Your _panties,_ if you—“

Edelgard sighs as she steps away from Byleth and tosses the dildo to the floor. She leans down and pushes the silky red garment from her hips with some effort. As she shuffles off her slippers, she kicks at the panties so they go up in the air and she catches it with her hand. Without any warning, she presses the panties into Byleth’s mouth and gives her cheek a satisfying pat, “There we go. That should shut you up for a minute.”

Byleth chews at the silky fabric as Edelgard leans down to try and pick the dildo from off the floor again. She chuckles a little to herself—her glaringly pregnant partner trying to tame her into _submission_. Edelgard hears the disjointed snickering coming from Byleth and whips around to look at her, eyes somewhat bordering on murderous. Byleth stiffens as the glare in Edelgard’s eyes takes on a look she knows _all_ to well and jerks to when Edelgard shoves the dildo inside of her without any warning.

The first thrust presses into her _hard_ and Byleth closes her eyes at the sensation. She’s not prepped enough yet and Edelgard doesn’t seem to care at all. Well. This wasn’t supposed to be some lovey dovey session anyway.

“Was that _snickering_ I just heard coming from you, Byleth?” Edelgard asks, pushing at the base of the glass dildo with her index finger and she hears Byleth whimper in response. She pulls it out again and pushes it in with the same amount of force, “Because I’ll _show_ you what happens when you laugh at your… _your …_ ” The words _master_ are on the tip of her tongue, but a blush comes to Edelgard’s face at the _thought_ of even saying that.

Byleth moans in response as Edelgard pumps the dildo into her _hard_ and _fast_ and struggles in her restraints. She wants Edelgard to _touch_ her in other places. But she won’t. This isn’t about what _she_ wants Edelgard to do. That’s the joy in all of this, the _pleasure_ of it all.

Edelgard pushes the dildo back into her and leaves it where it is for a minute. Byleth can feel herself clenching around it, feeling a little panicked when Edelgard steps away from her and looks at her for a minute, “…Now if you would just be _good_ for a little while and keep that inside of you. I’m going to get something else.”

Byleth blinks, watches as Edelgard walks away and tries to see what she’s doing. But with Edelgard’s panties stuffed into her mouth and the glass dildo pressed so deeply inside of her, she’s finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. Edelgard comes back again and a red, long, slender candle and Byleth wonders what in the _world_ she’s going to do with that? Edelgard walks over to one of the walls and lets the wick catch on fire for a minute, before returning over to Byleth.

She lets it burn for a second, watching the wax slowly slide down the edges of the candle, before walking over to Byleth. The flame is a _little_ too close to Byleth’s face than she would like to admit, but Edelgard doesn’t seem to care. Edelgard rolls the candle around, letting the liquefied wax drop onto the skin of Byleth’s chest and smiles softly to herself when Byleth flinches from the sudden warmth descending upon her chest and over her breasts.

Edelgard gazes down as the wax turns into an oily mess, coating Byleth’s skin with a silky sheen. “Hm… these must be massage oil candles. I was expecting wax, but I suppose this will work all the same.”

She moves the candle slightly to the left, dips it down again and watches the wax sliding down Byleth’s chest in wet rivulets. She licks her lips at the sight of Byleth’s breasts heaving in front of her, oily and slippery. _Perhaps_ , she’s getting aroused by this whole thing as well.

Edelgard sets the candle down on a table at their side and grasps Byleth’s breasts firmly in both of her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples and squeezing them together. Byleth’s tits were _ridiculous,_ but she appreciated them all the same. And it _seemed_ like Byleth was appreciating the attention to from her muffled moans. Edelgard smiles to herself. This was kind of okay, wasn’t it? She lets her hands drop from Byleth’s chest and looks back down at the glass dildo currently left forgotten between Byleth’s legs. Hm. Maybe she should come back to that? Or maybe … something else?

Edelgard braces herself as she gets down to her knees and _pushes_ at Byleth’s leg to spread her wider. With two eager hands, she spreads Byleth apart; leaving the glass dildo embedded in her and captures Byleth’s clit in her mouth. Byleth jerking suddenly is all the encouragement she needs to continue. Edelgard pulls away, eyes the glass dildo in front of her and smirks—it was so _wet_ down here. She leans forward again, smacking Byleth on the ass and sucks tortuously on her clit. No variation, no gentleness, just _sucking_. Byleth moans again at the pressure, her breathing hitches. El, _please_ , move that thing inside of me already.

No, not yet.

It’s when she feels Byleth try to start grind down at her that Edelgard pulls away and smacks her ass _again_ with a little more force. She looks Byleth in the eyes, “I _thought_ I told you to behave.” Edelgard should _know_ by now that Byleth had no idea what that was.

She leaves Byleth, frustrated that Edelgard has _stopped_ yet again, and crawls over along the floor to where she left the flogging rod. Hm. Edelgard glances over her shoulder, pausing to look at that _painting_ of the two of them. The riding crop? Maybe she should try something different this time. More control, more direction. She pulls herself up, starting to feel a little bit of her strength waning, and walks over to the table once again. Edelgard surveys the table—ignoring Byleth’s whining and struggling in her restraints behind her—and decides on what she should use _this_ time.

There’s two small clamps on the table connected by a chain… and further down the line, the riding crop. Oh, _yes._ The last thing before she finally gives Byleth the punishment she’s deserving of. Edelgard picks up the aforementioned items and waddles back over to Byleth who’s starting to look more impatient by the minute. Life seems to come back to those blue eyes when she _sees_ what’s in Edelgard’s arms.

Edelgard leans forward, observes the clamps for a minute, before fastening one to one of Byleth’s nipples. A groan as she connects the other. She gives Byleth’s breasts a playful smack with the riding crop. And then another smack along the hip, a little more forceful. The thigh, harder. Byleth recoils from the last hit she gives her on her ass. Her skin is starting to turn red, oily, and sweaty. Edelgard licks her lips and turns around to look for somewhere to sit—she needs a break.

Edelgard descends to the leather longue chair opposite the wooden rig to take in the sight of Byleth before her. She can only _smile_ to herself for what she’s done tonight. Her lavender eyes lift to gaze at the desperation in Byleth’s blue eyes. She wants her to move that glass dildo stuck inside of her, she _wants_ these panties out of her mouth so she can tell Edelgard _what_ else she wants her to do to her.

“…You enjoying yourself, Byleth? All tied up like that? Unable to _touch_ me?” Edelgard teases her as she shuffles her feet back into her teddy bear slippers, “This is kind of _fun_ to be honest… watching you unable to do anything at all.”

Byleth looks like she wants to _cry_ at the truth of Edelgard’s words.

“But, it’s okay. I’ll let you have what _you_ want, after I’m done. Just a little bit longer…” Edelgard stretches her arms over her head and then leans back to massage her back, moaning as her fingers work over her slightly sore muscles, “…Maybe I’ll let myself have what _I_ want first.”

Byleth blinks her eyes as she watches Edelgard’s fingers descend between her legs and moans her disagreement with the sight of Edelgard touching herself and she _can’t_ do a damn thing about it. Edelgard looks at her with hazy, amorous eyes and just _grins_.

What’s wrong, Byleth? Do you want to _touch_ me? Can’t get yourself out of your restraints? Why don’t you just burn a hole in those ropes and pull yourself free? But that would be _breaking_ what you want, wouldn’t it? Part of the pleasure of this whole experience is having me do things to you that you _can’t_ do to me. Having me _control_ you. Having me _dominate_ you.

Edelgard pulls the leather gloves from her hands, as she presses two fingers into herself and moans _softly_ as she closes her eyes. She’s not _really_ trying to get off. She just wants to drive Byleth a little crazy before she actually gets to her final act of the night. Edelgard brings her fingers out from between her legs and holds them up so Byleth can look at them.

“What’s _wrong_? Do you want to taste them? You like doing that, _don’t_ you?” Edelgard pushes herself to her feet again and walks over to Byleth who looks like she’s about to break out of her ropes and _attack_ Edelgard right then and there. Edelgard’s hand descends to the dildo still pressed deep inside of Byleth as she pulls her panties from Byleth’s mouth and presses her fingers inside, “ _Suck_.”

Byleth obliges, her mouth finally free of its silky prison and _sucks_ Edelgard’s fingers for all that she’s worth. Edelgard in return _finally_ moves the glass stuck inside of her at a slow and _maddening_ pace. She doesn’t know what’s arousing her more—the taste of Edelgard on her own fingers, or the ministrations of Edelgard down below. Edelgard curls her fingers into Byleth’s mouth, hears the change in her breathing, and quickens her pace with the glass in her hand. She lowers her eyes down to Byleth’s chest, watching the chain on the clamps on her breasts shift with each press of the glass dildo inside of her. She lifts her eyes back up to Byleth’s face and sees her eyebrows furrowing. She’s getting _close,_ isn’t she?

But, still. Not, _yet_. Soon.

Edelgard pulls her fingers out of Byleth’s mouth at the same time as the dildo and Byleth whimpers at the lose of contact on both ends. What is Edelgard _doing_ to her? Come on, El. _Please_. I want to _come_ already.

Edelgard tosses the glass dildo onto the leather couch and steps back onto the stool again to pull the rope down that has Byleth’s leg suspended in the air. Byleth stumbles, unable to really focus on anything anymore but the sight of Edelgard—in that damn _crown—_ in front of her, slowly sauntering about and knowing _exactly_ what she’s doing to her. _Please_ , El.

“El…” Byleth groans, breathing labored, “…El, _please_.”

“Oh. We’re _begging_ now?” Edelgard asks as she unceremoniously loosens the other rope and Byleth’s nearly spent form collapses to the floor. “How are you _feeling_ , Byleth?”

She can’t tell where Edelgard’s voice is coming from; it sounds a little far away… _hazy_. “Mmm…” Comes Byleth’s disoriented moan from the floor.

“It’s okay, Byleth, we’re _almost_ done.”

The soft shuffle of her slippers coming around now. Byleth lifts her gaze up and is met with Edelgard descending onto her face. She settles her full weight on top of Byleth and rubs her vagina against her nose. Her _scent_ is what brings Byleth back around again as Edelgard tells her to _eat_. Byleth willingly obliges her, coming back with a second wind.

Edelgard grinds her hips down into Byleth’s face, languishing in the feel of Byleth’s tongue inside of her. She chances a look down at the demon beneath her and almost _enjoys_ the control she has over her right now. It’s almost as if Byleth is mindless and she needs Edelgard to tell her _every_ damn thing that she needs to do. The faster Byleth’s tongue moves, the harder Edelgard grinds down into her mouth. It’s so damn hot in the room right now.

When Byleth begins to tongue fuck her, it’s not long before Edelgard is threading her fingers through Byleth’s hair, gripping _hard_ , moaning to her— _please don’t stop_. Her grinding is growing more disjointed, her thighs getting wetter, and beads of sweat gathering at the crown of her head. Byleth _pulls_ at her clit, taking it between her lips and nibbling on it while Edelgard is sobbing above her. She climaxes, soft gasps escaping from her lips. Satiated for the first time, Edelgard takes a minute to compose herself before looking down at Byleth who’s still bound beneath her. Byleth lifts hazy blue eyes to look at Edelgard— _well, what are you waiting on?_

Edelgard rolls off of Byleth’s face, albeit a little shaky, and crawls over to the couch. Her last act of the night—that strap on from before. When she returns to Byleth, she fixes the straps around her thighs, pushes the opposite edge into herself and pries Byleth’s legs apart. She gazes down at her for a minute, “…Is this still charmed from the last time?”

Byleth gives her disoriented nod; she’s almost at her limit. This will be her undoing. “Should be …” Comes her low response.

“Right.” Edelgard settles herself between Byleth’s legs, chances a glance down at her stomach, and then bites her lip as she pulls back, “On your _knees_ , Byleth.”

Byleth rolls over onto her side with a little effort, arms still bound behind her back. She flops over onto the floor on her stomach and feels Edelgard pull her hips up toward her as she rubs the strap on against her entrance. She tries to turn over her shoulder to look at her, but stops as Edelgard pushes into her with little warning and begins _punishing_ her in other ways.

She can’t focus on much of anything in that moment. Edelgard has her hands on her hips, fingernails gripping tightly into the skin of her ass as she feels the _push_ and _pull_ of the strap on moving fervently inside of her. A moan from Edelgard comes out from behind her as she pushes in again and Byleth groans as well as the next thrust comes a little harder than before. Edelgard’s hands tighten on her hips, as she feels her thighs slap against her again, Byleth’s breasts swaying with every forceful thrust of Edelgard pounding her from behind. The chain suspended from the clamps, a metronome of lust. 

“ _Fuck_ , Byleth.” Comes Edelgard’s breathy voice, “ _Fuck_ , you feel … you’re so _wet…_ ”

She _knows_ how wet she is, she can hear it. Byleth _wishes_ she could respond in this moment, but the feeling of being filled like this _over_ and _over_ again is too much in her current state. She wants… she wants Edelgard to fuck her harder, make her feel every pent up urge she’s been keeping silent for the past few months. She turns her head slightly, looks up at the woman behind her and closes her eyes when Edelgard picks up the pace. Byleth’s breathing quickens and her shoulders tighten up. 

Edelgard’s hand comes between Byleth’s legs now, sliding her clit between two fingers, hard and fast. The friction causes Byleth’s hips to buck in response and she feels that familiar feeling of climax building in her lower stomach. 

“El...”

Edelgard looks down at the woman dazed below her and tries to focus on the sound of her voice, “Y ... yes, Byleth?”

“Can you … can you try again? Pull the rope. _Choke_ me.”

Edelgard looks down at the end of the rope that’s been discarded on the floor, winds it around her hand and pulls. The way that Edelgard is driving into her as those ropes tighten just so around her neck has Byleth gasping for breath. 

“El… please. _Harder_.”

The gasping sound Byleth makes has Edelgard hesitate at first, but Byleth shakes her head.

“ _Tighter_.” 

It’s not enough yet. The rope pulls taut around her neck and Byleth nods her head. That will suffice. Edelgard grasps her hips again, goes back to thrusting into her as Byleth had begged. She can feel the familiar clenching of an orgasm coming on. Byleth’s thighs are quivering and it looks like she’s about to break down at any minute. 

The sound that Byleth makes when she finally hits climax drives Edelgard over the edge at the same time as well. Breathless, light, a pitch Edelgard has never heard before. Byleth has never been more at her mercy before and Edelgard ... _likes_ what she sees. Byleth drops to the floor, breathing uneven and gaze unfocused. She vaguely registers Edelgard slipping out of her and moving to untie the ropes that still have her bound. Taking in the sight before her, just as tired as the demon below her, Edelgard is slightly perplexed as she looks at the liquid dripping from between Byleth’s legs. Why is it ... 

She rests a hand on Byleth’s backside, taps the borderline unresponsive woman below her, “Hey. _Hey_. Byleth… are you okay?” 

Byleth just moans in response. She can barely feel her body anymore. “Lucifer, I ... I ...fucking _love_ you El.”

Edelgard chuckles, wipes at her sweaty brow and sighs to herself. Job well done, then? She leans forward, “...Did you charm this to replicate ...”

Byleth chuckles tiredly, “What? ...Thought that ... you should see ...all the messes I _like_ making ... inside of you.”

“Byleth...” Edelgard massages her face as she blushes. She lets her eyes roam over the state of her lover and then gazes over to the fireplace. She should ... do something. Those rope marks looked like they were going to hurt in the morning. And the flogging... wax drippings from earlier... surely they would have some effect as well.

She gets to her feet with some effort and basically drags Byleth over in the direction of the fireplace so that they can _both_ rest after that damn session. Edelgard reaches for something warm and fluffy and Byleth feels like deadweight as she rests her head in Edelgard’s lap with the crown of her head pressed against her stomach. A little foot nudges her in the head and Byleth smiles tiredly. She was floating in subspace right now and wouldn’t be coming back for a while... but she knows El is there. And she’s got her. 

Edelgard’s fingers are in her hair, threading through it, pushing it back away from her face. She leans over as best she can, pulls one of Byleth’s arm toward her and presses a kiss against her knuckles. Was that good? Was that what you _wanted_ from me? What you needed?

After some time, Byleth feels herself to be coherent enough to speak. She looks up at Edelgard with tired blue eyes and smiles softly. “You know... this place has always been a metaphor for release.” Byleth murmurs to her, still in a daze.

“Are you referring to the mess at the entrance to this place?” Edelgard asks.

“Yeah… _that._ ” Byleth chuckles, “…That … part.”

Edelgard pats her forehead softly, “I hope… that was okay. I didn’t take things too far, did I?”

Byleth shakes her head, appreciation in her features, “No… _no_ , El. That was …” She closes her eyes and snuggles into Edelgard’s lap, “…You were really serious about getting this right, weren’t you?”

Edelgard actually finds herself _blushing_ despite everything that she had just done tonight, “I… I watched a _lot_ of videos. Read a lot of things online that I …I _learned_ a lot. Yes. For you.”

Byleth snickers, eyes growing heavy, “…Should do it again sometime. Maybe try something _different_. Tie me up a little differently, yeah?”

“Sure.” Edelgard murmurs as she lifts her hands to set about getting the damned horn crown off of her head. She struggles for a minute before getting the thing off and setting it to the side. She shifts Byleth away for a minute, before descending into the blanket beside her, “Maybe … after the babies are here. I’m not going to even admit to you right now how _tired_ I am after all of that.”

“Sure, El…” Comes Byleth’s sleepy response and then she’s fading into the world of dreams.

Edelgard kisses her forehead and then snuggles in close to Byleth. Those rope marks … she would have to tend to them in the morning. There was no way she was getting Byleth to let her do anything else to her tonight. She presses another chaste kiss against Byleth’s lips, before settling in for sleep as well.

The fireplace crackling in the background is white noise into the warm night that descends around them.


	21. House On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... there might be a single chapter increase depending on where I find myself at the end of next chapter.
> 
> Jazz hands. This one was supposed to be longer, but the flow was all wrong with where I was supposed to cut it off at. So. Yeah.

September arrives and Edelgard… is _cranky_.

Less emotional about things, not crying as much. But she’s always nagging Byleth about something that _needs_ to be done. Where is the maternity bag? Have you been practicing your swaddling? What kind of half-assed diaper change was that on Mr. Armored Teddy Bear? Where do you _think_ you’re going, Byleth?— _I just thought… I could go out with Claude, and—_ Go _out_ with Claude? Oh, ho. No. You’re staying your ass _home_ tonight. It just never seemed to _end_.

Edelgard doesn’t really want to leave the house for much of anything either. She keeps moaning about _hot_ she always is, even though Enbarr is starting to descend into the grips of autumn. Her _back_ hurts, her _feet_ hurt, she can’t stop _peeing_ every hour. Byleth suggests her favorite remedy for every pain in life— _Would you like to have sex, El?—_ and she almost gets an Amyr frying _pan_ to the face for that suggestion.

Ah, so the hormones were back to take her wonderful, usually level headed wife away from her again. Byleth had read about this… guess it was going to happen sooner than later. She’s not going to even _mention_ the time she caught Edelgard watching a rerun of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians._ Those _tears_ that she saw streaming down El’s face, at the sight of Kourtney crying over her terrible relationship with her family—me, too, Kourtney… _me too_.

Byleth tries to keep up morale however. Massages Edelgard every time she hears her groaning through the night, keeps tabs on her nutrition as always. Enlists the help of Jeralt from time to time— _Dad, please, she won’t stop trying to attack me every time I come near her—_ and he just chuckles as he recalls his own fond memories of Sitri nearing term with Byleth. It’s normal Byleth. It’s _all_ normal in the confusion of human—demon pregnancies.

On one of the nights that Edelgard is actually in a _good_ mood, they’re sitting in Edelgard’s bed, Byleth behind her, as she massages the muscles in her neck, with a half eaten carton of lavender honey ice cream at her side.

Edelgard glances over her shoulder at Byleth with sheepish lavender eyes. She leans forward as Byleth’s hands descend down into the space between her shoulder blades, “I’m … sorry I’ve been so … weird lately.”

“We knew this would happen.” Byleth replies, reaching around for the carton of ice cream to hand off to Edelgard, “Just a matter of time before the shift was going to occur.”

Edelgard moans in appreciation as two strong thumbs descend along her spine, “I’m sorry, Byleth. I’m just so damn _tired_ all the time… and I keep taking it out on you. And that’s not fair… but these two are getting more restless by the day.” She let’s her free hand descend to her stomach as she holds the slowly cooling carton of ice cream in the other, “And it’s only _September._ I have two more months left of this.”

“You and me both.” Byleth murmurs, dragging her fingers up Edelgard’s neck again.

“And your _birthday_ is coming up soon.” Edelgard eyes the calendar opposite her on the wall and bites her lip, “I’ve been trying to think of something for us to do, but I… my mind is so damn foggy all the time and I’m just in _pain_ —“

Byleth grips her shoulders with two strong hands and Edelgard stops her ruminating, “El. _Seriously_. I’m going to be three thousand, two hundred and forty seven—hardly a milestone birthday. Besides. I already got the best birthday present ever last year and it’s still going strong.”

“And that was?” Edelgard asks.

“Finding you again, _silly_. Came a day late, but, I’ll still take it.” Byleth chuckles, “Anyway, _birthdays_. Forget about it. Get at me when I reach _four thousand_ and then we’ll talk.”

“I’ll be _dead_ by then.” Edelgard mutters.

Byleth stops for a minute, “…You don’t have to be.”

“What do you mean?” Edelgard asks her as she carves out a chunk of ice cream with her spoon. “Claude once mentioned something about an _age sealing_ spell to me… whatever that is.”

“There’s that… but I could also seal your soul as well.” Byleth replies, “Of course… with approval from Luc, Sothis and Fate’s stupid ass, but, it’s something they’ve done… once or twice when it was needed.”

“What … what does that do?”

“Age sealing merely keeps you at the current age you are. You can _still_ die, however. Soul sealing is a little different … makes you impervious to the whole aging and dying thing. Your soul will belong to me, of course, I think we’ve already established that.” Byleth leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of Edelgard’s neck, “Think of it like being a zombie… but not as gross and repulsive.”

“I _can’t_ die?” Edelgard asks, turning to look around at Byleth.

“It can be removed at any time.” Byleth replies, “As opposed to the age sealing thing which is permanent. Sometimes the _benevolent_ rulers of our universe need a certain soul to stick around and do their bidding. Someone who _isn’t_ an angel or demon. A little more human, if you will.”

Edelgard nods her head in understanding, “I … see.”

Byleth pats her on the shoulders and let’s her hands slide down to Edelgard’s hips. She grins when a surprised moan comes from those lips, “It’s something to think about. You don’t have to decide right now.”

Edelgard dips her spoon into her ice cream; “At any rate… we _are_ doing something for your birthday, aren’t we?”

Byleth groans, “Don’t remind me. That stupid ass _baby shower_.”

“I never asked you… but, what did you do when you left the house that morning?” Edelgard asks, “You left here in such a rage, but you were barely gone for half an hour before you came back up to the surface. Did you … kill anyone? Talk to Lucifer?”

Byleth sighs and shakes her head, “I didn’t do anything. Well. I tore off the heads of a few low level demons and then … I figured it wasn’t worth it. I’m tired of fighting those idiots. If they want to throw us a stupid baby shower, I’ll go ahead and let them. I’m tired of them crying about missing me all the time. Maybe this will help them get it out of their systems.”

“Demons… throwing a _baby_ shower.” Edelgard pushes her spoon into her mouth and moans in appreciation as the taste of honey lavender ice cream settles over her taste buds, “Do those idiots have any idea what they’re doing?”

“Probably not.” Byleth mutters, “But we’ll see what stupidity we’re in for when my birthday gets here, right?”

“Right…” Edelgard sticks her spoon back in her ice cream, “Say, Byleth?”

“Yes, El?”

“Do you mind … do you mind if I invite the girls and Hubert to come with us?” Edelgard asks, turning around to look at Byleth again, “I think … as stupid as it’s going to be, I’d like for them to be there as well. Hubert is already having his own adventures in Hell right now… but I kind of want the girls to see that place for what it is, too.”

Byleth snickers, “You sure about that?”

“They’ll be _fine_ if they’re with us, won’t they?” Edelgard questions as she turns back around and Byleth presses into her lower hips again, “They’ve missed out on enough of this experience with me… bringing them to the baby shower might redeem that bit.”

“Sure, El.” Byleth’s snickering continues, “If that’s what you want. I don’t see the harm.”

“Good.” Edelgard nods her head, “Now… if you would so kindly continue this wonderful rubdown you’re giving me right now.”

Byleth tries to press her luck—just a little—and leans forward to press a kiss to Edelgard’s neck, let’s her tongue linger for a minute. She leans down to her ear, whispering, to try and set a _mood_. “You _sure_ I can’t do other things that feel _just_ as wonderful, El?”

“If you don’t get _back_ to what you were doing Byleth _Eisner_.” Edelgard _growls_ and Byleth straightens her posture immediately— _yes, ma’am._ She goes back to massaging Edelgard, silently bemoaning all the other _spots_ Edelgard hasn’t let Byleth massage since the month began.

—

September 20th—the day when one Byleth Eisner came into the world to fuck everything up. That morning, Byleth, still asleep, wakes Edelgard up with her usual poking and humping. Dreamy, happy murmurs of— _El, do that thing with your foot again… yeah… now twirl around and… mmm—_ and Edelgard, oddly in the mood, wakes Byleth up by pulling her panties to the side and sinking down on Byleth in one slightly clumsy motion.

Byleth startles awake at the feeling of an unfamiliar weight settling on top of her, but only calms down when she realizes it’s just Edelgard. Her sleepy smile turns amorous as she gazes up at her wife on top of her. Birthday morning sex? Who was she too complain?

“Finally up for some _fun_ this morning, huh?” Byleth asks as Edelgard adjusts herself again.

“It’s your birthday.” Edelgard answers as she begins to unbutton the top of her nightshirt, “Despite feeling like a bloated whale right now, I can overlook my discomfort for your own.”

Byleth gives her an appreciative smack on the bottom, “El. You are _beautiful_. You should know that by now.” She lets her hand descend to Edelgard’s hip, “And, El… _please_. Don’t force yourself. I know you haven’t been feeling the best physically these days…”

“I'm fine.” Edelgard begins as she laces her fingers with Byleth’s and moves her hands up along her stomach to rest on her breasts. Byleth gives her an appreciative squeeze and Edelgard moans, “You know…that whole thing in the dungeon was supposed to be your birthday gift…”

“ _Really_?” Byleth asks, snapping her hips upward as Edelgard presses down again.

“Yeah…” Edelgard replies, letting her eyes close, “But… like I said before… everything is exhausting right now. Doubt I could really… _ahh_ … carry out what I wanted to if I was in this shape.”

Byleth chuckles as she watches Edelgard begin to ride her, “I appreciate it nonetheless.”

The sex they have that morning is no more than a quickie, but Byleth appreciates it regardless. Afterwards, Edelgard drags Byleth into the shower to clean up. Byleth pushes her against the cool tiles of the shower, hot water pouring down on them from above, to make out instead.

Freshly showered and with damp hair, Byleth stands behind Edelgard with her arms linked around the swell of her stomach and pressing kisses into her temples, as she cooks the two of them breakfast. Edelgard can only chuckle as Byleth lays in her lap in the living room, asking Edelgard to feed her breakfast, while reruns of the _Kardashians_ blares on happily in the background.

There’s not much that Byleth really wants to do today—even though Edelgard keeps asking her. Maybe they could go get lunch? Go down to the lake and sit in the park for a while? She doesn’t really care—she just wants to spend time with _El—_ that’s all she really wants to do on this birthday of hers. Besides, she needs to get in all the happy times that she can, because _tonight_ was bound to be rife with stupidity.

Eventually they get dressed and Byleth pulls Edelgard outside for a short walk in the late summer sun. The days were getting shorter, the nights, slowly longer. Autumn would be descending upon Enbarr soon enough and everything would start dying again, changing, waiting for the chance to be reborn.

Byleth’s eyes descend to the swell poking out from underneath Edelgard’s shirt. She smiles warmly at the sight of Edelgard waddling from side to side as they walk hand in hand. She would never have this again, would she? This image of Edelgard… pregnant with the twins, face animated and lively as she talks to Byleth about some new art project she was working on in her time off. Can she use Byleth as a model again? Of _course_ , El. Why would I say no?

They have lunch in some little café down by one of Enbarr’s many parks. Byleth sips at her coffee while Edelgard munches her way through the rest of Byleth’s French fries that she had been eyeing for the entirety of their meal. It’s shortly after that their waitress brings over a small cake—with the words _Happy Birthday Byleth_ written on the plate—and Byleth snorts into her coffee when the woman asks her how _old_ she is today. Edelgard hides a snicker as well as Byleth tells her … _twenty one_ … and the waitress congratulates her on finally reaching the age of legality. Oh, what she _doesn’t_ know.

They head back home, walking hand in hand again. On their way back, they pass through one of the more alternative shopping areas of Enbarr—the same one where Edelgard and her motley crew had purchased the Ouija board. As they pass the same aforementioned shop, Byleth snickers to herself. _My_ , that whole thing felt like a lifetime ago, didn’t it?

They pass a couple of more shops and Byleth stops in her tracks when they get to some seedy looking sex shop, looks at Edelgard, and wiggles her eyebrows. Edelgard groans as Byleth pulls her inside and balks at the sheer amount of pornographic material that litters the shelves inside. But, that’s not what Byleth is looking for. She ignores the lecherous, potbellied and balding store clerk at the front and disappears with Edelgard amongst the racks of stripper clothing and lingerie. She wants to find something for her to wear for the _next_ time.

Edelgard is mostly silent, it’s Byleth’s _birthday_ after all. And if she wants to go shopping for ridiculous sex related things, she would happily oblige the birthday demon. Byleth leaves the store with a few things and tells Edelgard— _For later, you know, after the kids get here and we can get_ ** _nasty_** _again—_ and her future wife just smiles. Sure, Byleth. _Sure._

They return home and sleep for a little while. Edelgard is exhausted as always and Byleth just wants any excuse she can find to curl up with her, in the silence of their own private world. Hubert’s knocking on Edelgard’s bedroom door is the thing that startles them back into the world of the living and away from the peacefulness of their dreams.

_Do you two see what time it is? Don’t we have somewhere to be?_

Ah. It was time for the baby shower.

—

Dorothea merely stares at Edelgard standing poised before her at the Gates of Hell.

Her green eyes move around in a slow circle as she takes in the scene before her. The flames. The screaming. The heat. Fire and brimstone—it was _all_ true. But, Edelgard is standing there with Byleth at her side, _smiling_ as she greets her friends. Dorothea takes note of something that looks like a city in the distance and frowns. How is she _smiling_ in this hellscape?

Byleth crosses her arms over her chest and stifles the needs to roll her eyes at the girl’s bewilderment. Bernadetta—for all the therapy that she’s _supposedly_ getting these days—has reverted back into her usual neurotic mess. She clutches at Petra’s arm and _whines_ about not wanting to die, as she sees a group of demons in the distance laughing at some body hanging limply from one of their pitchforks.

Petra pats her soothingly on the head— _now, now, Bernadetta, remember your breathing exercises—_ and nearly has to pull her along as Dorothea begins walking forward. Hubert, as usual, hangs in the background and watches this entire thing play out before him with delight. Really. Hell wasn’t so bad … once you got _used_ to it that is.

Edelgard walks forward a little bit and places her hands on her stomach, a soft smile coming to her face, “I’m glad you guys could make it.”

Dorothea winces at the screaming come from behind them, “Uhm… yeah. Sure, Eddy.” She takes the lead as Bernadetta seems frozen behind her and Petra tries to pull her along. Hubert has already walked past them to engage Byleth in some sort of conversation. “Is it always this … _loud_ down here?”

Edelgard nods and turns around, “Yeah. You get used to it though.”

“You seem to be used to a _lot_ of things.” Dorothea mutters as she falls into step beside her and they near where Byleth is standing, “So where exactly are we going?”

“To the same place where we hold our coronation ceremonies.” Byleth replies, as if Dorothea has _any_ idea what in the world she means by that. “Not that it really matters. Just come on. I want to get this stupid mess over with already.”

“Stupid?” Petra questions as she pats Bernadetta soothingly on the head, “But this is a celebration of the babies, is it not?”

“Yes…” Edelgard murmurs as she casts a glance toward Byleth, “A very _big_ celebration that Lucifer so lovingly _thought_ of.”

“Lovingly.” Byleth mutters, “More like something to annoy me.”

Bernadetta shrieks as a sword goes sailing overhead and lands in the chest of a feeble looking demon standing on a cliffside nearby. He drops off the edge with a prolonged scream, disappearing from view. “…Are … are there going to be _demons_ … there?”

Dorothea rolls her eyes, “Bernadetta. We’re in _Hell_ right now.”

“Don’t worry.” Edelgard tries to assure Bernadetta, “You’re our guests tonight. No one is going to mess with you.”

Bernadetta swallows and buries her face in Petra’s arm, “Like _that_ makes it any better.”

Byleth clears her throat, “At _any_ rate.” She snaps her fingers and the floor beneath them glows with her sigil, “If everyone is done with their _questions_ , we have some place that we need to be.”

Edelgard merely nods to her as if to silently convey that Byleth should transport them already. As Edelgard wraps an arm around Byleth’s own, Byleth has a _devilish_ grin on her face as she looks at the humans in front of her— _hold on tight, girls._ It had been a while since she had gotten to freak some mortals out. Edelgard slaps her on the shoulder and tells her to _stop_ teasing her friends. Aw, but, El… it’s my _birthday_. Stop _whining_ , Byleth.

Dorothea falls over onto her butt on the floor as they appear in a long dark corridor littered with candles. Bernadetta is flailing in Petra’s arms and Hubert is standing there, undisturbed, with his arms crossed over his chest. He’s _used_ to this demon magic by now. Amateurs. Dorothea gets to her feet, fluffs out her hair and looks at Edelgard who seems to be completely fine as she pulls away from Byleth.

“What in the world was _that_?” Dorothea moans as she massages her sore butt.

“Sorry… the whole teleporting thing takes some getting used to. But it was the fastest way here.” Edelgard says as Dorothea gives her a _look_. She turns her attention to Byleth, “Well. Are we where we need to be, Byleth?”

Byleth rolls her eyes at the sound of a loud raucous cheer coming from down the hallway. She puts a hand up behind her ear and tilts her head, “You hear that? It’s the sound of _idiots_. I _think_ we’re close, El.”

Edelgard takes a hold of Byleth’s hand, presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles and assures her—it’s going to be _fine_ —and the group continues off down the long, dark, hallway. Petra is trying to walk Bernadetta through her breathing exercises, while Hubert watches this whole mess with amusement. Dorothea is mostly silent, still in shock that she’s actually in _Hell_. She glances toward Edelgard and Byleth walking side by side and engaged in conversation in front of them… well, this was all for her _best friend_ , right?

As they walk down the hallway, two large, black and gold-rimmed doors come into view at the end. The music and murmurs of voices from before seem to die down. Really? Were they _still_ trying to pretend like this was a surprise after all the noise they had previously been making? Byleth stands poised before the door, still holding hands with Edelgard, and looks up at it for a minute. In a distance point in time, she remembers standing before this door once before. A thousand years ago, when Hell and finally deemed her _worthy_ of recognition and _she_ … Edelgard squeezes her hand and brings her back to the past. Well? What were they waiting for?

Paimon’s thunderous screaming is the first thing they hear as they enter the hall— _THEY’RE **HEREEEEE** E_—followed by more raucous screaming of _happy birthday_ and _surprise_. Flayn, who can no longer contain her excitement, rushes over to both Edelgard and Byleth and throws _leis_ around their necks. Neither of the guests of honor has time to react as Flayn is pushing Byleth and Edelgard into the center of the room to two thrones labeled _Birthday Demon_ and _Demon Wife_.

Edelgard looks at Byleth in confusion as they’re pulled apart and pushed into their respective thrones. The rest of their companions are left forgotten in the madness. Hubert pulls the confused girls to the side—let’s check out the refreshment table while we let Edelgard and Byleth deal with the rest of this _mess_.

Lucifer descends from the center of the room, a _microphone_ in hand. He taps it once to make sure the damn thing is on before speaking into it, “ _SURPRISE!”_ He yells at no one but Byleth—who merely stares back at him with a look of _pure_ disdain.

“Surprise.” Byleth mutters back, resting her chin on two fingers and propping her elbow up on one of the arm rests.

Lucifer turns his attention toward Edelgard; “I _trust_ you kept this a secret until today… didn’t you _Edelgard_?”

“…Sure did.” Edelgard mutters, her own hands descending to her stomach as she can _feel_ the eyes staring at her—the _vessel_ who will bring about the next generation of destruction … or so everyone likes to think.

Lucifer clears his throat and turns back to the crowd, “Yes, yes. _Well_ , then, I would like to formally welcome you all to today’s festivities. We have a _birthday_ demon in the house.” He wiggles his eyebrows in Byleth’s direction, “ _And_ the celebration of a couple of little hellions on the way, _too_.” Lucifer continues as he glances at Edelgard.

“ _I want to kill myself. This is **embarrassing**_ **.** _”_ Byleth glances at Edelgard as Lucifer continues on with his inane introductions and she looks about to room to see just _who_ has gathered here for this dreadful affair. Besides the Kings of Hell, there are so many dukes, princes, marquises of Hell… _all_ of them have come together to view the two of them like some sort of _spectacle._

“ _I say we stay an hour tops.”_ Edelgard replies, her arms drawing tighter over her stomach, “ _I’m tired of being leered at by all of these **demons**.”_

Byleth turns her eye toward Lucifer as he cracks a joke about Byleth dying _again_ before the kids arrive and then looks back at Edelgard, “ _Yeah, I’m tired of them looking at you that way too.”_ She feels a growl building in the back of her throat, “ _I will murder them **all** if they don’t stop.”_

_“Please, Byleth, no bloodshed.”_ Edelgard frowns as she surveys the room. Just where were the _girls_ and Hubert at? She spots Petra speaking to a rather pale and owlish looking fellow while Bernadetta hides behind her. Hubert … as always has found some winged and leathered female to speak with. And Dorothea … _oh_ , looks like Claude found her. “ _Is he just going to keep talking like this?”_

_“I wish Luc would just shut up already. What the fuck do you even do at these stupid things?”_ Byleth sucks her teeth as Lucifer now seems to be recounting how she and Edelgard found each other again, “ _…If he doesn’t stop talking about **us** , I’m going to gouge my **eyes** out.” _

Lucifer is finally finishing up his long and unnecessary speech, “…and then Edelgard ripped Rhea’s hair out and _it_ was the most magnificent things I’ve seen in such a long time. And then Byleth…” He pauses as something catches his eye in the distance. That _woman_. Standing next to _Claude_. Who is _she_? “…And _Byleth…_ ”

“ _Brahhhh!”_ Purson yells from the back, “Luc, you’re stallin’, man!”

Lucifer clears his throat and tries to turn his gaze away from that _being_ of absolute beauty that has graced the hall tonight. Her aura. It’s _human_. Perhaps, one of Edelgard’s acquaintances? “Yes. _Yes_. As I was saying… Byleth. And Edelgard. Together again. _Yay._ ” He throws out his hand in one final grand gesture, wanting to get away from center stage and over to that _woman_ already, “Let the festivities commence!”

“ _About fucking time_.” Byleth deadpans, as she goes to stand up from her throne. She extends a hand to Edelgard to help her to her feet as well. “ _What the hell was that pause all about?”_

_“I have no idea.”_ Edelgard replies as she allows Byleth to pull her in a little closer.

Lucifer, in an instant, turns his back to the crowd that seems to have forgotten _all_ about the reason they’re here and rushes over to address Edelgard. “Edelgard. _Edelgard_. I must speak with you at _once_.”

“Whoa. _Slow_ down.” Byleth holds her hand out in Lucifer’s face as he almost _pulls_ Edelgard away from Byleth in the process, “Anything you have to say to El, you can say to _me_.”

Lucifer ignores Byleth, pushing her hand out of the way and glances over his shoulder. With a vague thumbing gesture toward Claude, he lowers his voice, “Who is _that_?”

Edelgard tries to peer over his beefy shoulder, but he’s too _damn_ tall. “I can’t see, Lucifer.”

He steps to the side and starts thumbing over to Dorothea, “Over there. By Claude. That _woman_. Who is she?”

Edelgard glances in Claude’s direction, looks at Byleth who’s covered her mouth with her free hand and turned away in laughter, and then smiles, “Oh. You mean my friend, _Dorothea_?”

_Dorothea_. Lucifer nods to himself, “Yes. _Her_.”

“And just _what_ interest could you have in a _human_ , Luc?” A grin starts to unfurl on Byleth’s face. Oh, maybe this _stupid_ ass event wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“That is _none_ of your business, Byleth. I was merely making sure she wasn’t a new member of the court.” Lucifer narrows his eyes in Byleth’s direction, but he already knows what she’s thinking. He clears his throat, “At any rate, I have one last thing for the two of you before I take my leave and allow you to enjoy the night.”

“And that is?” Byleth asks.

Lucifer opens his hand and a large, black, gift-wrapped item appears within. He holds it out to Byleth, “Edelgard shouldn’t be lifting such _heavy_ things in her condition. Perhaps you could do the honors for her?”

Byleth takes the item away from Lucifer. It’s heavy and the shape of the object looks familiar. Byleth _thinks_ she knows exactly what this is as she begins to tear away at the paper and nearly balks at what she’s greeted with. _Amyr_. Lucifer gave them the _real_ fucking _Amyr_ as a baby shower gift? …Birthday present for Byleth? What the fuck even was this event tonight?

With one last look over his shoulder, Lucifer grins in Edelgard’s direction, “For you. When Byleth is acting up and pisses you off. I know you have the frying pan but _this_ is a lot more deadly.” He cackles, like the _true_ ruler of Hell that they all know he is and walks away, “Use it _well_ , Edelgard.”

“The fuck?” Edelgard says as she looks at her old war axe hanging from Byleth’s hand, “Does he even know how heavy that thing is?”

Byleth merely looks at Amyr and dismisses it back to the penthouse. They’d deal with that mess later, “Maybe … you can finally take me up on that gym suggestion?” She immediately starts waving her hands as she sees Edelgard’s forehead furrowing and _heat_ starts building in her eyes, “I didn’t mean you’re _fat_ , El! _Fuck_! I meant from before. When you punched me and I told you, you had chicken stick arms.”

Edelgard’s features relax a little, “ _Sure_.” She turns her attention back toward the crowd, watching as Lucifer seems to slowly be making his way over to Dorothea to _introduce_ himself. “…Of all the people in the world to attract… she got the one demon she would sell her soul for.”

“Huh?” Byleth asks.

“Dorothea once said she would make a deal with the Devil if she ever got the chance. You know, to become famous or whatever.” Edelgard shakes her head at the scene playing out before her.

“Luc always _did_ have a thing for singers.” Byleth muses, “Did you know he’s absolutely _terrible_ with introducing himself to women he finds attractive though?

Really? _Satan_ got nervous? Edelgard looks up at Byleth, “You’re kidding.”

Byleth shakes her head, “Not in the least.”

“At _any_ rate … shall we?”

Byleth takes her hand and leads them down the stairs again, “Let’s just get this stupid mess over with so we can go _home_ and I can cuddle you to death.”

“That … actually sounds nice for once.” Edelgard murmurs to no one but Byleth as they descend into the crowd that has slowly started to gather before them.

—

Byleth doesn’t want to admit it to herself … but the whole dual baby shower and birthday celebration thing hadn’t been bad. Actually… it was kind of _fun_. She doesn’t know if its Claude being a _terrible_ DJ for the night, watching Zagan get the shit slapped out of him by Vine for trying to grope her, or Paimon and Purson getting into an argument over _who_ gets to babysit Byleth’s babies first… but things feel a little like _old_ times. If only for a little while.

Byleth sees Death for the first time in months. Surly and complaining about her next _vacation_ , as she pulls back the hood of her black robe and lights a cigarette. She brings a gift, something small—two _hourglasses_ running in perfect tandem with one another. For the babies, she tells Byleth, their lifelines. Byleth is a little perturbed by her somewhat morbid idea for a gift, but she just shrugs. What does Byleth expect? She’s _Death_.

Edelgard is pulled away by Dorothea who is _blushing_ like mad because Lucifer— _Satan—_ the terrifying ruler of _all_ of Hell just won’t leave her alone. And he _asked_ for her telephone number of all things … so they could _text_? Edelgard just snickers— _you did say you wanted to sell your soul to him, didn’t you, Dorothea—_ a reminder of Dorothea to times past when Hell was just a figment of their imagination and none of this stuff seemed _real_.

A terrified angel enters the fray halfway into the night and produces a gift—from _Sothis_ of all people—and leaves in a frightful stupor from the demons that gather around it, seeking to _devour_ its celestial essence. Lucifer merely chuckles as he picks up the small, white box the angel leaves behind and hands it off to Byleth. She opens the box to find two gold plated bracelets with _Sitri_ and _Dimitri_ engraved into them. A note from Sothis— _a little bit of Godly protection for my lineage. They will grow as they age._ A soft smile comes to Byleth’s face as she tucks the note into her pants pocket and stares at the tiny bracelets in her hands. Was this … _finally_ acceptance of some kind from Sothis?

As the night comes to an end and Edelgard and Byleth finish opening the _insane_ amount of gifts bestowed upon them, Lucifer pulls his attention away from Dorothea for a split second. There’s someone that he wants Byleth to meet. What _now?_ There’s a short, somewhat diminutive, white haired woman standing over by the bar, refilling her glass, and Byleth recognizes her in an instant—Lysithea.

Lucifer gestures toward her as she notices them approaching, “Byleth. I want you to meet Lysithea.”

“We’ve met.” Lysithea replies, as she tucks some of her white hair behind her ear, “Her wife is one of my patients.”

“…Oh.” Lucifer scratches his cheek, perhaps not up to speed on _everything_ going on in Hell presently, “Well. Anyway. I wanted the two of you to talk. Outside of … whatever Edelgard is doing with you.”

“What _for_?” Byleth asks, “I go with El sometimes to her sessions. We talk enough.”

Lucifer eyes Lysithea, “Byleth doesn’t know… does she?”

Lysithea shakes her head as she tilts it back to take a sip of her drink, “ _Nope_. Not really anyone’s business but my own. Don’t you think?”

“What are you two _talking_ about?” Byleth asks.

“Lysithea ...Lysithea is a _cambion,_ Byleth.” Lucifer finally clarifies, “Half. Like you.”

Byleth blinks. She looks at Lucifer, looks at Lysithea, then back at Lucifer. A _what_? He was kidding, wasn’t he? She turns her gaze on Lysithea, “This is a joke… right?”

Lysithea shakes her head again, “Nope.”

Lucifer nods his head, his thoughts and eyes drifting back to Dorothea who’s talking to Edelgard again, “I’ll … leave you two to _talk_ then.”

“Right.”

Byleth hails the bartender for her own drink. Her eyes follow after Lucifer who’s walking over in Edelgard’s direction and bites her lip. She can leave Edelgard alone for a few minutes, right? She’s got the babies inside of her after all. They’d been doing all sorts of things to protect her in the past few months… she’d be _fine_ if she left her alone in this crowd of demons. Byleth turns back to Lysithea, who’s looking at her with an expectant gaze. She _wants_ privacy for this talk. Byleth gestures with her drink clad hand toward one of the glass doors leading out to a balcony at the back of the hall. Lysithea grabs her own drink with a shrug and follows after her.

Once outside, Byleth takes in the view of the Styx that flows below them and settles her elbows on the balcony’s edge. Lysithea? A _cambion?_ Half, neither here or there? A creature, a myth, just as herself? Was _that_ why Lysithea had felt so familiar to her during all her shared therapy sessions with Edelgard? Lysithea comes up behind her, cradling her drink in both of her hands and looks at Byleth expectantly.

“It’s odd for you to be so quiet. Usually you’re a lot more vocal in your sessions with Edelgard.” Lysitha remarks.

“Why … _how_?” Byleth looks down at her, “I mean. How old even _are_ you?”

“Around seven hundred… give or take.” Lysithea replies, “Can’t compare to _your_ current experience. But, I’ve been around for a while.”

“Where … where were you born?” Byleth asks her, “Your lineage. Who…”

“I know from what I’ve pieced together that my father was a demon… and my mother… an unwilling participant in my conception.” Lysithea answers with a bitterness in her tone, “My mother’s family raised me… if you can call it that.”

“So you’re different than I was. No access to the demon half of your bloodline.” Byleth remarks, “Why … why didn’t you _tell_ me that you were the same?”

“Do you go around divulging your personal information to everyone you pass by?” Lysithea asks her, “…Oh. Wait. You _do_ in my case. I am kind of your therapist, too, after all.”

"Right..." Byleth sighs, “Considering your age... you weren’t around for the war that changed everything for people like us … but you should know of what I did with El, then…”

“Amazing, that.” Lysithea tilts her glass in her hand, “To think, someone like _us_ tried to kill _God_. The epitome of heresy. I think … I think that’s when things might have really started changing around here.”

“How did you even discover Hell if you were raised by your human side?”

Lysithea waves her hand away as if Byleth’s question isn’t all that important, “I grew up during the Middle Ages in Europe. The churches influence was everywhere at that point. And I, so strange a child with the things that I could _do,_ it wasn’t long before I truly discovered what I was…”

“Humans will _never_ understand how cool it is to be able to conjure fire at that age…” Byleth muses, vaguely reminiscing about her own childhood for a moment.

Lysithea actually chuckles at that, “No. They don’t.”

“So, you were raised by humans. I can’t imagine being a half-demon with _human_ relatives was the most ideal situation for growing up.”

Lysithea shakes her head; “I would rather put it out of my mind. But, no. It wasn’t. I eventually came down here to Hell right around the time when you and Edelgard, in her _former_ life, were gearing up to bring the war to Sothis’ doorstep. I’ve been pretty much down here ever since. Pretending mostly… sometimes being honest about the truth of my lineage.”

“Have you met … others?” Byleth asks her, taking a sip of her drink.

“Hm…” Lysithea’s eyes go skyward in thought, “…One or two. Once on the surface, another down here. The one down here has a story similar to mine with their parentage… the father _taking_ the mother and all that. The other one on the surface... hm, that one was years ago. But, the family was living happily together. Father and mother, in love … or whatever you want to call it.”

“In love ... do you have a heartbeat, too?”

Lysithea hesitates for a moment and then slowly nods her head, “I hear that we’re all different in that respect. Some of us have normal heartbeats, some barely beat at all… depends on the strength of your demon blood, I suppose.” She glances at Byleth, “Your demon parent must have had _very_ strong blood to produce someone with your capabilities, Byleth.”

Byleth nods her head in a hurried manner. Yup, God’s actually my grandmother. But, Lysithea doesn’t have to know about _that_. “Mmm, perhaps.”

Lysithea chooses not to pry. Perhaps they would discuss it in therapy, “At any rate… I suppose it’s always nice to meet a fellow … _hybrid_. Or whatever it is you call yourself.”

“Demon.” Byleth answers, “Didn’t grow up with the human side. Can’t really claim it.”

“But it’s _there_.” Lysithea reminds her, “Just look at you and Edelgard. Demons don’t _love_ remember?”

Byleth frowns, “…Is this … gonna turn into some type of therapy session? Because you’re not on the clock right now and you’re _El’s_ therapist, not mine. Remember?”

“So you _say_.” Lysithea remarks as she sets her empty glass down on the balcony’s railing, “What a confusing life to lead.”

“Stuck in the middle with nowhere to really go.” Byleth shrugs, “But, I’ve carved my own path. Probably cleared a few roadblocks for others along the way.”

“Certainly will for those children you’re bringing into the world.” Lysithea says.

“Yeah.” Byleth replies dreamily, “…Two more months.”

“Shall we have a session next week and discuss your readiness for the occasion?”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been _doing_ all this time?”

Lysithea shrugs, “I don’t know, you tell me what you think.”

Byleth rolls her eyes, “Anyway. I’ve asked you enough questions… do you have any for me?”

Lysithea shakes her head, “No. …Not now at least. Maybe in the future when I have my own children and ask how _that_ whole process went down. Or, you know, we can just bring it up in therapy.”

Byleth finishes her drink and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, “ _Sure_ , Lysithea.”

The sound of a loud whop and glass shattering behind them pulls the two from their conversation. Byleth doesn’t really know how to process what she sees before her and Lysithea just rolls her eyes. There’s Edelgard, standing behind the fractured glass, with Amyr—the _axe—_ locked firmly in her hands. Flayn is at her side making punching motions in the sky and screaming— _you show that nasty son of a bitch whose boss, Lady Edelgard_. On the floor is Belial groaning in pain, bleeding from a clean cut on the side of his head. Someone… someone should maybe _stop_ that bleeding … or not.

Edelgard releases her hold on the war axe and it disappears from her hands, “Maybe _now_ you’ll think _twice_ before opening your mouth about what you _think_ about me and Byleth’s relationship.” She seethes as her hands settle on her stomach.

Byleth just looks at the sight before her and grins, wide and proud. Now _how_ in the world did Edelgard manage to hold that thing when she was nearing eight months? Byleth motions for Lysithea to follow her, the previous conversation forgotten, and steps over Belial’s convulsing form on the floor. She gives him a tiny kick in the head for good measure.

“Now _how_ in the world did you manage that, El?”

“Babies.” Edelgard pats her stomach happily as she watches Flayn run over to Belial’s body and start spouting more words of hatred in his direction, “I think they might have felt my rage from earlier and gave me a nice little … power boost?”

Byleth’s grin grows wider as her hand comes to rub the top of Edelgard’s stomach. She leans in to kiss her briefly, “Lucifer, I love these two.”

Lysithea clears her throat from behind the two of them, “If there is nothing else, Byleth, it’s been wonderful chatting with you.” She turns her focus on Edelgard, “I’ll see you for your usual session next week, Edelgard.”

Edelgard watches at Lysithea lets herself back inside the hall—via the door—and looks up at Byleth with a questioning gaze, “What was that all about? What is my _therapist_ doing at your birthday… our baby shower … whatever … party?”

Byleth’s grin lessens into a soft smile, “Remember how I said that I’ve never found another person like me?”

Edelgard’s eyebrows lift, “You mean…”

“Yeah…” Byleth’s gaze lifts to Lysithea’s retreating form, “I think they’re a lot closer than I realize, El.”

—

September ends with another visit to Mercedes, more therapy with Lysithea, and Edelgard and Byleth putting the finishing touches on the nursery. Jeralt takes in the sight of his child and her wife to be and silently smiles from the doorway of the nursery. Byleth gathers Edelgard in her arms and nuzzles their cheeks together. _Soon_ , _they’re going to be here **soon** , El. _They also finally hung up Rhea’s hair, framed in a silver and black box, in the middle of the two cribs. Always remember _where_ you came from and _what_ your parents have done for you, little ones.

October follows with whispers of darker nights and autumn—and of course, Edelgard’s due date approaching sooner than later. Byleth doesn’t admit that she’s getting a _little_ nervous as the days tick on by. They meet with Mercedes more often, practice breathing techniques, and she gives them some pointers on how to prepare for the weeks ahead. Let Edelgard _rest_ Byleth, Edelgard make sure to let Byleth _know_ what you need. …Aren’t they already _doing_ that? They seem to be unpacking and repacking the maternity bag every other day. We need Mr. Armored Teddy Bear, don’t we? But won’t he get wet? He’s not going _in_ the damn birthing pool, Byleth, I just want him close by.

The weeks pass by. Byleth watches the calendar more intently, Edelgard sleeps mostly. They go to see Catherine and the children again— _Miss Edelgard, your boyfriend is **cute**. _Edelgard rolls her eyes at Byleth’s smirk. Silly little child, he _knows_ this already. Dimitri stops by again, delivers his own little baby shower gift of onesies and stuffed animals for the twins. He admits it _isn’t_ much, but Edelgard thanks him for his thoughtfulness regardless.

Edelgard is woken up one morning by Byleth’s laughter and a phone in her face. Lucifer, is asking Byleth to ask Edelgard about things that _Dorothea_ likes. Edelgard just rolls over, snuggles her Byleth body pillow and mumbles to herself about the ludicrous idea that is _Satan_ trying to court her best friend.

As October nears its end and Edelgard admits that she can no longer see her feet, Byleth is slowly getting more and more excited about the holiday that’s coming their way— _Halloween_. But what in the world were they going to do this year? Edelgard can barely walk ten feet without complaining of exhaustion and Byleth isn’t going to let her little pregnant human out of her sight. Too close to Edelgard’s due date. Dorothea _had_ invited them to her customary costume party… but was Edelgard even up for all of that given her current state? It’s when she’s sitting with Edelgard in bed one night, painting her toenails, because El can’t see anything down there anymore, that a beyond brilliant idea comes to her. Edelgard looks at the goofy grin on Byleth’s face and rolls her eyes— _what now, Byleth_?

El, I know what we should do for Halloween. Edelgard raises her eyebrows in vague amusement as Byleth says to her—let’s go as _each other_.

—

As Edelgard pushes the fake fangs into her mouth, Byleth just grins. “You still look cute with fangs, you know. Even if they used to be _sharper_ than those ones are.”

Edelgard looks at Byleth’s reflection in the mirror and rolls her eyes, “Did we _really_ have to go this far?”

“Hey, we’re going for authenticity here, aren’t we?” Byleth gestures toward Edelgard’s purple ribbons that are currently tied into her own long, brown wig, “I look absolutely ridiculous as you with these ribbons in this wig. And blue is definitely _not_ your color.”

Edelgard fluffs the bangs on the equally ridiculous blue wig Byleth has insisted she wear, “You’re telling me.” She turns around and has to stifle a giggle, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a normal dress before ... besides that ridiculous black number you refer to as business attire.”

Byleth looks down at the offensive floral dress and long drapey sweater Edelgard had pushed her into and sighs, “Yeah. I don’t _wear_ dresses besides that. But, hey, I gotta say the leather jacket look suits you. Maybe we should get you your own?”

Edelgard pulls at the front of Byleth’s leather jacket, “I can see why you’re so attached to this thing. It’s comfortable.”

“And it gives you badass pregnant lady vibes.” Byleth suggests, wiggling her eyebrows. She leans in and links her arms around Edelgard, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, “You’ve always been a badass though.”

Edelgard rolls her eyes, “I appreciate the vote of confidence.” She looks up at Byleth and starts giggling again, “You _really_ do look ridiculous with those ribbons though.”

“I know I do.” Byleth rolls her eyes, “My aesthetic is more ... dark and murderous. You’re the soft, blushy type. Ribbons and rainbows and cute animals or some shit.”

“Excuse _you_ , I wear other things besides dresses.” Edelgard taps her lightly on the shoulder, pretending that she’s offended, “I go through phases though. Last year when you came around, I was embracing my inner butch side and now … I guess I’m kind of back to what I usually wear.”

“Aren’t artists known for their weird senses of style anyway?” Byleth asks as she pulls away from Edelgard and starts ushering her forward out of the bedroom.

“It’s not weird, Byleth. It’s _eclectic.”_ Edelgard corrects her.

Byleth snorts, “Sure, El.”

They’re almost out of the bedroom when Edelgard stops in her tracks and jumps at a sudden cramp in her lower stomach, “What the _hell_?”

Byleth peers over Edelgard’s shoulder, “Something wrong?”

Edelgard shakes her head and massages at the front of her stomach, “Nothing… I think the kids are just attacking my insides again…” She frowns. …That cramp felt a little different than the ones that she was used to though. And she’s been having them since this morning, but they’ve been getting a little _stronger_ now.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Byleth asks, eyebrows rising in concern.

Edelgard swats her away and nods as she let’s herself out of the room, “Fine… _fine._ Let’s get going.” That’s not… it’s not … _no_ , it was too early for that.

As the door closes behind them, they find Hubert sitting in the living room with his current date— _dates—_ for the night. A blonde on his left, a brunette on his right, both of them clad in leather and running their fingers through his hair, as they whisper undying adulations into his ears. _He’s_ dressed as a vampire for the night. How original.

Hubert grins when he sees Byleth and Edelgard in their getups, “Well then. You two look positively _idiotic_ tonight.” He looks at Edelgard first, “That _hair_ Edelgard…” then turns his attention to Byleth, “…And you, in a _dress_. I thought I would never see the day.”

Byleth rolls her eyes and gestures to the succubi on the couch, “And _you_ with your _fanclub_. Are they going to be following us around all night?”

“Perhaps.” Hubert gets to his feet now with a dramatic whirl of his cheap, costume cape. “We’ll see where the night takes us. _Won’t_ we ladies?” He glances at both of them and they giggle in response. Disgusting.

Edelgard rolls her eyes and waddles past Hubert, Byleth following close behind. “At _any_ rate. We should get going to Dorothea’s place. We’re already behind schedule as it is.”

“Right, _right.”_ Hubert holds his elbows out and let’s a succubus take hold of each of them, before pulling them along. “Wouldn’t want to keep the party _waiting_ would we?”

They leave the apartment and descend into the chill of Halloween night. The streets of Enbarr are littered with ghosts and ghouls, humans completely ignorant to what walks amongst them that night. Byleth finds it hilarious as always. The veil isn’t as thin as it was last year, but Halloween night is _still_ Halloween night. Edelgard looks to Byleth who won’t stop snickering to herself as they walk toward the train station and asks her what’s _so_ funny? Byleth merely shakes her head, drapes an arm around Edelgard’s hips and slows down her pace to match Edelgard’s waddling— _Nothing, El._

As they take a seat on the train, Edelgard starts to feel a little … _weird_ again. Another cramping sensation, this time a little longer than the first. Byleth takes note of the discomfort on her face and asks if she’s okay, to which Edelgard just waves her off. It’s just a little cramping, that’s all. _Please_. Stop worrying already, Byleth. To their left, Hubert isn’t worried about anything. He’s too busy languishing in the attention of the women who just _can’t_ seem to keep their hands off of him.

The cramps stop for a little while after they get off the train and start walking to Dorothea’s apartment—but then Edelgard has them stop again, because something is starting to feel _off_ and … wet? She quickly rings the intercom for Dorothea’s apartment, yells at her to let them in already because she has to _pee,_ and Dorothea buzzes them in excitedly. Edelgard rushes by Dorothea, heads for the bathroom without so much as a _hello,_ and leaves Byleth and Hubert with his ladies of the night to do the usual greeting formalities.

Dorothea looks over her shoulder at Edelgard nearly running down the hallway and raises an eyebrow, “Pregnant lady bathroom trip?” She asks.

“Something like that.” Byleth replies, eyes slightly narrowed in concern. She’d follow after Edelgard in a minute to make sure everything was okay, “Happy Halloween.”

“Yes, Dorothea. _Happy_ Halloween.” Hubert drolly states, as a succubus starts fluffing his hair out.

“Happy Halloween!” Dorothea replies cheerily as she takes in their costumes for the night, “Let’s see Hubert … you’re … a vampire pimp. And Byleth… you’re … _you’re_ …” She presses a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, “Byleth, are you _Edelgard_ tonight?”

“ _Yeah_. And?” Byleth asks, getting slightly huffy. She looks Dorothea over, “How clichéd. You’re a _witch_.”

“Nothing. _Nothing_. So then, with that leather jacket and ridiculous blue wig… Eddy must be _you_. How cute.” Dorothea clears her throat, “And _yeah._ I am. What’s so wrong with going classic every now and then?”

“Aren’t they ridiculous?” Hubert asks as he walks past Dorothea with his ensemble and into the living room where the music is coming out loud and strong.

Dorothea watches Hubert in his departure and then turns back to Byleth, “…Did I guess correct though? Is he a vampire pimp?”

“Sure.” Byleth’s eyes flicker to the direction of the bathroom again, “Dorothea, as much as I would hate to cut this riveting conversation short, I need to go check on Edelgard for a—“ But a familiar voice that shouldn’t exactly _be_ there cuts her off instead.

“…I’m _sure_ your little human wife can enjoy a few minutes of privacy in the restroom without you, Byleth.”

Coming around the corner, there he is— _Lucifer_. Byleth merely balks at the sight of her boss, pseudo-parent, whatever you want to call him, leaning against the wall of Dorothea’s apartment with his arms crossed. He’s shirtless, wearing white leather pants, angel wings and a halo suspended from his hair. What in the _hell_ is he supposed to _be_? A buff angel?

Byleth is finding it harder to close her mouth as she points at Lucifer and looks him up and down, “What in the _world_ are _you_ doing here!?”

“Dorothea invited me.” Lucifer responds, smiling coyly in Dorothea’s direction as she blushes and plays with a strand of her hair, “Decided to take her up on the invite. Been a while since I’ve been topside, you know?”

“ _What_?” Byleth asks, at the sheer absurdity of his answer.

Dorothea giggles, “Well… we had such a nice conversation at the baby shower … I thought it would be nice to, you know, _talk_ some more.”

“You _what_?” Byleth asks. Never mind that for now. They were _wasting_ her time with this stupidity. She turns back to Lucifer, “Then who’s looking after things in Hell right now?!”

“Baal and Asmodai.” Lucifer answers as he examines his long nails, “Who _else_?”

As that point, Petra and Bernadetta both round the corner, having noticed that Edelgard and Byleth had made their appearance along with Hubert. Bernadetta, dressed as a … prisoner of some sort, claps her hands excitedly at the sight of Byleth dressed as Edelgard. Petra, at her side, is a cop. Byleth, even in her current desperation to _end_ the stupidity of this current conversation, smiles at the two of them. A cop and a prisoner—a _couple’s_ costume? How cute.

“Byleth! You look so cute dressed as Edelgard!” Bernadetta exclaims as she clasps her hands together.

“Yes, I have the liking of your costume as well…” Petra nods her head in approval, “Do you know who we are supposed to be?”

“A cop and prisoner?” Byleth asks.

“Oh, she’s good.” Petra turns to Bernadetta.

“I think we’re kind of obvious… don’t you?” Bernadetta asks her.

Lucifer frowns as Byleth seems intent on ignoring him, “ _Byleth_ , you’re not going to even ask _me_ who I’m supposed to be tonight?”

“ _No!_ ” Byleth shakes her head, “I don’t have time for this. I need to go check on El.” She mutters as she turns away from the scene before her and starts for the hallway that Edelgard had disappeared into.

“The answer is—my former self. You know, back in the days when I was Sothis’ right—“

“I don’t fucking care, Luc!” Byleth yells back, ending the conversation and continues on her search for Edelgard.

She thinks she hears Lucifer mutter _rude_ under his breath and Dorothea giggling in response. As Byleth descends down the hallway, she feels … the energy of the place change almost immediately. _Panic_. _Fear. Byleth, where are you?_ Edelgard. She picks up her pace and rounds around corner in search of a bathroom. In the darkness, she finally finds a door with light coming out of the bottom.

Byleth immediately knocks on the door and hears shuffling from behind it, “El? _El_. It’s me. Are you okay in there?”

The door opens and Edelgard is standing there, eyes red, breathing labored and panic written all over her face. She looks up at Byleth, lavender eyes wide, “Byleth…”

“What? What’s _wrong?”_ Byleth asks as she takes a step forward and then blinks in confusion when she hears something wet underneath her shoe. She looks down at the floor. …Fluid? Water? Then her eyes follow the trail to Edelgard’s shiny boots, up her slightly damp pants leg and … _oh shit._

“…My water broke.” Edelgard replies as her breathing quickens, “…I think ... I think my … my _water_ broke. And I’m … I’m …”

Byleth takes a sharp inhale of air and her eyes go just as wide as Edelgard’s. Breathe. Byleth. _Breathe_. “You’re in labor.” Byleth whispers to herself. She looks down at Edelgard and _wants_ to freak out like Edelgard appears to do doing, but no. She _can’t_. Not now. “El… we …”

“It’s … it’s too _early_.” Edelgard’s voice goes up an octave, “They’re not supposed to be here for another—“ She’s cut off as another cramp from before ripples from around her midsection and Byleth catches her as the strength of this one almost knocks her off her feet, “… _Byleth_. We have to … I can’t…”

“Shh, _shhh_ , El. It’s going to be okay. Let’s … let’s get you out of here first.” Byleth immediately wraps Edelgard up in her arms and carries her out of the bathroom bridal style and back to the party, “Just focus on your breathing. Remember how Mercedes taught you during those pre… labor or whatever sessions? Just breathe, El. It’s going to be okay.”

Edelgard latches her arms around Byleth’s neck and groans, “These contractions are starting to _hurt_ , Byleth.”

“I know, El. I know. We knew this part was going to be a bitch. But, I’m here. Every step of the way. I got you.”

Byleth picks up the pace as she nears the entrance to Dorothea’s apartment again. She wanders into the living room as Edelgard grips tighter at neck and tries to control her breathing. The occupants of the living room all turn to look at the two of them—Byleth trying to keep her face as neutral as possible, and Edelgard panting away in her arms—and wonder what in the _world_ is going on? Byleth looks at Lucifer, who looks at Edelgard, and the realization dawns on him immediately. He leans in to whisper to Dorothea who nearly shrieks in surprise.

As Lucifer walks over to Byleth and ushers them back into the hallway, Dorothea turns to the other party goers and tells them— _Sorry folks, we’re going to have to cut this party short. There’s a medical emergency that we need to tend to. Thanks for coming!—_ and doesn’t even acknowledge the groans of disappointment and _what the fuck_ that come from around the room. Hubert follows after Lucifer, his attention momentarily pulled away from his ladies, as he picks up on the sudden shift in mood.

Byleth turns to Lucifer once they’re in the hallway and nods to Edelgard, “Luc. She’s in labor.”

Lucifer merely _grins_ , “I can _see_ that.”

Hubert comes into the fray now and crosses his arms over his chest, “Now _what_ is the problem here?”

“I’m in _fucking_ labor, Hubert!” Edelgard groans again as she feels another contraction building in her back. Her grip around Byleth’s neck tightens in response, “What are you _idiots_ doing? We need to get down to _Hell_ already.”

Byleth nearly chokes at the force of Edelgard’s grip and nods, “Okay. _Okay_.” She looks up at Lucifer, “Can you wrap up things up here? I gotta get El down to Mercedes so we can start the process.”

“ _Wrap_ up things?” Lucifer asks just as Bernadetta and Petra appear in the hallway as well. He turns to look at the three humans gathering around him and then back at Byleth.

“Help your new fling out or whatever get the house cleared while I tend to El.” Byleth mutters, “Send Claude a text that I’ll need his help. Tell him to get my dad, too. And _maybe_ send me down because my arms are currently _occupied_ with a very pregnant party right now?”

“ _New_ fling?” Lucifer actually looks taken aback by Byleth’s suggestion. Dorothea was _not_ his new fling. “All these _demands,_ Byleth. Why—“

“ _LUCIFER!”_ Byleth roars, flames seemingly coming out from under her feet, “ _PLEASE.”_

While Bernadetta shrieks in fear and Petra’s eyes widen in wonderment, Hubert just chuckles. Demons. They were all _so_ stupid. Lucifer rolls his eyes at Byleth seemingly _threatening_ him and snaps his fingers so that a portal to Hell opens behind her, “I keep telling you what the word _please_ will get you Byleth. I don’t know why we have to go over this all the time.”

“Fuck. _Shut_ up!” Byleth moans as she grips Edelgard in her arms and turns to leave through the portal, leaving behind voices of— _Wait, I wanna go! Don’t leave me behind! Eddy can’t deliver without me being there, too!—_ as she descends back into Hell.


	22. Diables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be one chapter, but, it started getting too long, so I clipped it and the next one will be the finale. 
> 
> The final chapter is basically done… just a little bit more to go. Besides, I wanted a more baby-centric chapter before we officially end things. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow... or tonight. Depending.

They’re currently lying in bed together in the birthing room, Byleth rubbing her hand over Edelgard’s bare back as she lets out another groan. Another contraction. Edelgard sinks her face into Mr. Armored Teddy Bear and let’s his silky fur muffle her next sob. Byleth winces, tries to get her to remember her _breathing._ How she wishes she didn’t have to watch Edelgard go through this right now.

Byleth’s eyes lift to the clock and she bites her lip. It’s been about twenty minutes since Mercedes had last been in to check on them, but one of the other demons in the clinic—a somber blue haired one by the name of Marianne—has been keeping tabs on them in the meantime. She kind of just stumbles about the room, pokes her head in awkwardly and mumbles— _just pretend I’m not here, My King—_ to Byleth as she takes Edelgard’s vitals and leaves them alone again.

“I want them _out_ , Byleth.” Edelgard’s muffled voice comes from in front of her, “I knew this was going to hurt… but not like _this_. This is worse than fucking menstrual cramps… I will _never_ complain about having my period again.”

“Wish I knew what that was like but I don’t…” Byleth offers, trying to be sympathetic, “…And you’re only dilated to six inches right now. Mercedes said we have to wait until you get to at least eight or nine before we can even get into the pool.”

“Ugh…” Edelgard takes another deep breath and pulls away from Mr. Armored Teddy Bear, “I’m going to try that stupid birthing ball again. Can you ease up?”

Byleth moves away and helps Edelgard up into a sitting position. She helps Edelgard put the hospital gown on again and walks her over to the bright blue obnoxious ball in the center of the room. Once in position, Edelgard begins to roll back and forth, hands cradling her stomach. She let’s out another shuddery breath as she feels a contraction come on and groans.

“Is any of that helping?” Byleth asks as she comes up behind her, intent on massaging Edelgard’s shoulders to try and distract her from the pain.

Edelgard grimaces as she rides out another contraction, “A little … I think.” She glances up at Byleth, “…Mercedes did say I’m dilating faster than she expected. Maybe this will help pick up the pace.”

“Think we could … you know, try and do something and speed things along?” Byleth suggests, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’m going to _smack_ you if you suggest we have sex right now.” Edelgard mutters.

“Just trying to keep the moment light, El.” Byleth replies, “…Anyway… Halloween, huh? Figures. The kids would come on this day.”

“Perfect timing.” Edelgard sighs, “…Mercedes mentioned that there was always the possibility of me delivering sooner than later. With multiples, that seems to be a _thing_. But… I was holding out on that _not_ happening.”

“You were getting contractions earlier today, weren’t you?” Byleth asks her, “Why didn’t you _say_ anything, Edelgard?”

“Maybe because I didn’t want to _believe_ that they were what I thought they were.” Edelgard answers. She pauses in her rolling and looks up at Byleth, “This is annoying. Can we maybe walk around? Maybe check on all those idiots waiting around for us in the waiting room?”

Byleth rolls her eyes at the aforementioned crowd that they had attracted for the night and helps Edelgard to her feet again, “ _Sure,_ El.”

Lucifer, in _some_ of his infinite wisdom, had basically transported them to Mercedes doorstep. She didn’t need much coaxing between Byleth’s yells of— _Edelgard. Labor. Water. Babies_ —to get them down into the water birthing suite and get things set up for the night. Claude had shown up about twenty minutes later with one trusty maternity bag for Edelgard and one Jeralt to shake Byleth out her panic and to _focus—Your wife is about to give birth, kid. I’m going to need you to get that head of yours straight, right here, right_ ** _now_** **.**

Mercedes had come in a little while later to let them know that Lucifer had finally arrived with Dorothea, Bernadetta, Petra, and Hubert in tow. Oh, and maybe a couple of Kings of Hell had arrived… plus Flayn. Oh, _Death_ was here too. She had some down time, heard through the grapevine that Edelgard was in labor and wanted to stick around to see what theatrics could be had for the night.

Lastly, there was a suspicious, small and childlike, cloaked figure wearing sunglasses and hiding her face from everyone. Lucifer seemed to know who she was. But she had remained largely silent when anyone else addressed her. Edelgard had looked at Byleth in question, as if she were thinking the same thing— _Sothis_?

With some effort, Byleth walks with Edelgard back to the private waiting area adjacent to the water-birthing suite and takes in the fucking circus that’s waiting for them. Claude is conversing with Hubert about something; Jeralt is sipping at his slowly cooling tea and seems to be engaged in rapid conversation with the hooded figure Mercedes had mentioned from earlier.

Dorothea is pacing while Lucifer is talking her down about being so nervous for _Eddy’s delivery_. Petra and Bernadetta have fallen asleep. Flayn is currently arguing with Paimon and Purson, while Vine sobs on, about who has first dibs on babysitting privileges. Edelgard frowns, looks up at Byleth and rolls her eyes. Honestly, they should have just stayed in the room instead of addressing this mess.

Dorothea notices her first and shrieks as she runs over to where Edelgard is standing with Byleth, “ _EDDY_! Eddy! How are you feeling!? Are the … how far along are you dialated? Are you feeling okay? Are the contractions—“

Edelgard holds up a hand to halt any further questioning, “ _Dorothea_. Please. If you would calm down for just a second.”

“I’m sorry, Edelgard. It’s just that…” Dorothea’s gaze descends to her stomach, “…They’re going to be _here_. Soon. Oh, this is so exciting!”

Flayn, noticing the commotion as well, jumps out of her seat and forgets her previous argument with Paimon and Purson and comes over to Edelgard as well, “Lady Edelgard! Should you _really_ be walking around in you current state?” Her tone switches, “ _We must protect the most coveted beings of fiendish grace before they enter this Abyss. I would lose myself if something were to happen to them before I ever got to see them.”_

Byleth chuckles, “She’s fine, Flayn. Thought a walk around the unit might do her some good.”

“Yeah…” Edelgard murmurs. Her gaze drifts to the other occupants of the waiting room and some of the excited glances directed in her and Byleth’s way, “…I’m going to walk around for a minute. See if that helps with progressing things along. Do you wanna come with me?”

Dorothea links her arm with Edelgard in excitement and almost tugs her away from Byleth as she sidles up beside her, “As if I would say no.” She turns over her shoulder to look at Lucifer, “You can stay here if you want.”

“Oh, I intended to.” Lucifer answers as he gazes at Byleth, “Perhaps you would like to take a break as well?”

Byleth looks at Edelgard for a minute and then shrugs her shoulders. She _guesses_ it couldn’t hurt to check in with the others for a bit. She sits down where Dorothea currently was and gives her a pointed look, “You have five minutes, Dorothea. Flayn.”

Flayn nods her head as she comes up around Edelgard’s other side, grabs her arm and presses her cheek into Edelgard’s forearm, rubbing it back and forth in excitement, “Don’t worry, King Byleth. We’ll take good care of her while she’s gone!”

Dorothea doesn’t waste any time as she nearly drags Edelgard along and down the hallway to do a lap around the delivery floor, “We’ll be back with Eddy sooner than you can say Edelgard.”

“ _Edelgard_.” Byleth deadpans and ignores Dorothea sticking her tongue out at her as she and Flayn pull a slow, waddling, Edelgard out of view for just a minute.

As they disappear, Byleth surveys the room again. Jeralt smiles warmly at her— _You’re doing fine, kiddo_ —and continues his conversation with the hooded figure. Said figure quickly looks in Byleth’s direction and lowers their sunglasses for just a minute—Sothis’ scrutinizing gaze disappears just as suddenly at it appears. So it _was_ Sothis. …That makes Byleth smile… if only for a little while.

Claude and Hubert come to sit over near the two of them as well. Claude crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair, “Well today’s the day… huh?”

Byleth rubs the back of her head and leans forward with her elbows balanced on her knees, “Yeah… guess so. Halloween. Of _all_ the nights for El to deliver, we get _this_.”

Hubert hums in delight, “To be quite honest, I expected nothing less from the two of you.”

“Neither did I.” Lucifer muses as he strokes his chin. He looks up at the double doors as Death comes back into the waiting room with two bottles of soda in her hands, and tosses one to him, “Thanks, D.”

“Sure, whatever.” Death replies as she takes a seat next to Hubert. She eyes Byleth, “Is she close to popping those kids out yet?”

“Almost… we’re about halfway there. Just went for a walk to see if that helps any.” Byleth raises an eyebrow in Death’s direction, “You know, I haven’t seen you around for _months_. What in the world are you even doing here?”

Death shrugs, “You’re a comical bunch. Figure I could use a break for the night while I have it.” She uncaps her bottle of soda and gestures toward Byleth with it, “Believe it or not, it’s been slow today.”

“A slow day for death.” Byleth snorts, “That’s rich.”

“It happens.” Death replies as she sips her soda. She turns an eye on Lucifer, “So, Luc. You dating someone new, I see.”

“We are _not_ dating.” Lucifer snaps, gripping one of the arms of his chair, “Dorothea and I are _merely_ friends.”

Claude starts snickering, “Yeah, D. They’re just _friends_.”

“Claude, need I remind you what your insubordination caused you to suffer through _last_ time?” Lucifer asks, turning a slightly threatening eye in Claude’s direction, “Do you wish to suffer through it _again_?”

Claude just grins, “Oh. Yeah. Suffering. That was _horrible_.” He’s finding it harder to stifle his laughter with the way in which Lucifer’s eyes are narrowing at him, “Sorry, My Liege. Won’t happen again.”

Hubert leans over in his chair in Byleth’s direction and steeples his fingers in front of him, “It’s quite humorous to think that Edelgard’s little stunt with that Ouija board introduced _quite_ the dating scene to those that are most important to her in her life… don’t you think?” His question is more so aimed at Byleth than anyone else.

Byleth just shrugs, “Are you referring to Luc and Dorothea? Or you and your endless train of succubi you’ve been entertaining over the last couple of months?”

“Both, I suppose.” Hubert grins, demonic as ever.

“It’s ridiculous.” Byleth rolls her eyes. She turns her gaze to the corridor that Edelgard had disappeared into with Dorothea and Flayn and can see her little pregnant human slowly waddling her way back toward the waiting room. She pushes herself out of her seat; “I’m going to get back to El now, if you don’t mind.”

“By all means, _demon_.” Hubert grins.

As Edelgard arrives back in the waiting room, safe and sound, but no better than she was when she left, the doors to the unit swing open, and Mercedes has reappeared for another check-in. Flayn and Dorothea both reluctantly leave them alone as Mercedes ushers the expectant parents back into the delivery room. Mercedes instructs for Edelgard to get on the bed so that she can check the twin’s positioning and to see if Edelgard has dilated any further. Byleth hovers around, anxious as always.

“Mercedes, has anything changed?” Byleth asks.

“ _Yeah_.” Mercedes replies, a little bit of panic in her voice as she turns to press an intercom near the bed. “Hilda, can you send Marianne in? We need to start prepping for delivery.”

Edelgard’s eyes widen, “ _Delivery_? Wait, _wait_. I thought I was almost six inches the last time you checked?”

“Yes. You _were_.” Mercedes says as she motions for Byleth to come to them and help her get Edelgard into the birthing pool, “And you’re _nine_ currently.”

“How in the world did I dilate so _fast_?” Edelgard asks as she sticks her legs out so that Byleth can pull her pajama bottoms off, “I thought this would take a little more time at the very least.”

Mercedes shakes her head, “No. You’ve been having contractions all day haven’t you? I’m honestly surprised your water didn’t break sooner. Either way, I’ll leave you two alone for a little while to get situated. When you’re ready, please get in the birthing pool.” And disappears momentarily.

Byleth goes to kick at her own pants now—complimentary black scrubs from the clinic—and pulls her top over her head, so that she’s just in her underwear. She eyes Edelgard’s hospital gown and gestures toward the pool, “Well… do you wanna go in naked as the day you were born, or…”

Edelgard blushes slightly, “I think I might have brought along a bathing suit top for this exact purpose…” She turns her head and points over toward the maternity bag, left forgotten on the floor, “Can you please check for me?”

Byleth kneels down to rummage around in the bag and pulls a cute, flowery, red bikini top from the bag. She waves it at Edelgard, grin on her face, “And just _when_ did you buy this? I thought you don’t swim.”

Edelgard huffs as she takes the bathing suit top from Byleth and pulls at the arms of the hospital gown so that she can put it on, “I’ve _always_ had it. I just don’t wear it. And this … it’s a _little_ tight with how big my god damn tits have gotten over the last couple of months.”

Byleth looks down at her breasts pressed together in her low cut, silky, black bra and then back at Edelgard, “…Wanna trade?”

“Byleth, _please_. Even with as much as they’ve grown in the past couple of months, my tits will _never_ be as ridiculous as yours.” Edelgard rolls her eyes as she struggles to hook the bathing suit behind her back.

Byleth merely chuckles, “But you _like_ my ridiculous breasts.”

“Yes. I do.” Edelgard groans as she can feel a stronger contraction building in her back, “Now if you could _help_ me out here. I can’t reach.”

“Yes, _yes_. I got you, pretty lady.” Byleth chuckles as she comes up behind Edelgard and hooks the back of the bathing suit.

With a supporting hand, she leans in to grab Edelgard around the waist, and urge her forward to the warm pool of water that’s waiting for them. Edelgard gets in first and Byleth slides in behind her, reminiscent of their time when they had come down here for Edelgard’s first checkup with Mercedes.

Things are quiet for a minute; just the sound of Edelgard trying to control her breathing as Byleth’s hands reach around to settle over her own. Byleth presses a kiss to her temple as Edelgard lets her head lull back and lean on her chest. Calm blue eyes meet exhausted wisteria and soften. _You’re okay, El. You got this. I’m right here._ Mercedes reenters the room with Marianne and looks at the two of them waiting for her and then… the screaming really starts.

It’s starts off, as the contractions get a little stronger, more consistent. Edelgard pulls one of Byleth’s hands off her stomach and nearly _crushes_ it with her grip. Byleth bites her lip as it feels as though Edelgard is going to snap her hand in _two_. She tries to bring herself back to the present—tell Edelgard to _breath_ , she’s doing great. Mercedes is a gentle coach as well. Marianne mostly stands in the background, looking anywhere _but_ the scene in front of her and fidgets.

The first of the— _Fuck you, Byleth!—_ come and Byleth just smiles. Yes, yes, Edelgard. She understands, _she_ did this to you. And you’re torn between ripping her head off and leaning against her as support for this entire thing. She eventually gets so loud; they can hear it all the way in the waiting room. Mercedes doesn’t even bat an eyelash as Edelgard’s next yells meld into a series of— _fuckfuckyoufuckingBylethfuckingfuck—_ and keeps her face as neutral and gentle as possible. Sometimes things got a little _heated_ in the delivery room.

Edelgard changes position on the two of them, getting on her hands and knees to try and alleviate some of the pressure she feels in her lower back. Byleth comes around to her side, not entirely sure of what to do, but places a gentle hand on Edelgard’s back as she sinks back down into the water and moans at the pain again. She pushes again. _Breathe_ , El. She leans back a bit to see how things are … going down _there_ and Byleth’s eyes light up at the distinctive shape of something small and dark crowning from between Edelgard’s legs. _I think I see a head!_

Edelgard almost loses the focus on her next push, too exhausted, in too much pain to actually pay any attention to anything but getting these two babies _out_ of her already. Byleth’s eyes are soft and it looks like … are those tears? Tears of happiness building in the corner of her eyes? She blinks again, smiles at Edelgard— _Push, El_.

There’s a rush of something, a slight pressure being alleviated and there is he, floating up through the water for Byleth to catch him… the first of the two. Dimitri. His sister, Sitri, follows shortly after just before the clock strikes twelve and a new day, new month begins. Edelgard falls over onto the rim of the tub, spent and exhausted. Byleth presses a kiss to her forehead— _You did so damn well. I love you._

From the distance, in the waiting room, they hear the first cries of a baby break through the air.

—

Byleth brushes back a strand of Edelgard’s hair from her eyes and presses a kiss to her temple. It’s been a long night… but she did it. _They_ did it. …Mostly Edelgard, though.

Dimitri is currently curled up in Edelgard’s arms, nursing, as his exhausted mother tries to keep her eyes open. Sitri is asleep in Byleth’s own arms, swaddled in warm blankets of black and purple. Byleth taps a finger against her daughter’s nose and sees blue eyes open for a brief moment before closing again. Welcome to _Hell,_ little ones.

Everyone had finally left them alone for the night to spend some private time with the newest additions to the Eisner—von Hresvelg legacy. Oh, yeah. They _were_ going to hyphenate their names after all.

There they were, the humans and the demons, all gathered together like a tight band—a _family—_ brought together by a troublemaking King of Hell and a frying pan wielding, graduate student. What a crowd.

The last of the motley crew to leave are the grandparents. Sothis has finally relinquished her disguise for the night as she gazes upon the newest descendants of her bloodline. While Jeralt holds Dimitri, Sothis gazes upon Sitri whining in her arms and can’t hold back the smile that comes to her face. This was her legacy. This was her lineage. And for once… for once, she doesn’t feel as if anything has been besmirched. It was _okay_.

She waves a hand and the bracelets she previously gifted to Byleth and Edelgard pop onto the baby’s wrists in a small flash of light. Perhaps she had messed things up when it came to Byleth… you know, her demon grandchild trying to kill her and all of that… but things would be _different_ with these two. It was a new era, after all. Sothis leaves them with a tired yawn—she has to get back to Heaven now—but … if they wanted to meet again in Purgatory… with the children… she would enjoy that.

Jeralt is the last to leave, presses a kiss to both of his grandchildren’s foreheads, slaps Byleth on the shoulder with all the parental pride in the world and gives Edelgard a soft look. _You two did good, the kids are damn adorable._ Byleth gives her father a tired and cheeky smile. Of _course,_ they were adorable. Byleth was a sex God… King … _demon_? And El—Byleth licks her lips and wiggles her eyebrows—well just _look_ at Edelgard.

When they’re finally alone, Edelgard tears up a little bit as she looks at Sitri in Byleth’s arms and Dimitri yawning tiredly in her own. _Finally_. After all those months of waiting, they were finally _here_. And Edelgard… Edelgard can’t believe that in this one instant, this one night, her life was about to change forever. She looks at Byleth, letting the tears just flow as she starts laughing at the absurdity of crying in the face of what should be _joy_ and has no words for what she feels right now. Byleth just leans in to kiss her and let’s her have her moment. She understands. She feels it too.

As Byleth pokes around at Sitri’s cheeks and makes clicking noises at her with her tongue, Edelgard manages to open her eyes, mere slits at the moment. She sees Byleth’s backside and blinks tiredly, “…Byleth.”

“Yeah, El?” Byleth asks, a soft smile on her face as she takes in the sight of her disheveled and spent wife, “Need anything?”

“Rest… _mostly_.” Edelgard replies, “…Does she… is she sleeping? I think Dimitri is on his way out as well.”

“Yeah. Looks like she’s on her way to dreamland as well.” Byleth chuckles as she brings Sitri up to her face and presses a soft kiss against those pudgy pale cheeks, “Lucifer, they’re beautiful.”

Edelgard chuckles tiredly, “…Finally here.” She mumbles.

“Yeah… _finally_ …” Byleth raises her eyes to the clock in the room, “And just in the nick of time too. Halloween’s officially over…”

“You think … there are twins who have different birthdays?”

“Pretty sure it’s happened before.” Byleth says as she turns around in the bed and gets to her feet, “But, hey, let’s not worry about that right now. You look exhausted. I’m going to put Sitri down… Dimitri finished yet?”

“It’s been a while since he’s stopped gnawing on my tits.” Edelgard groans, gaining the strength to pull herself together for a minute and adjusting the newborn on her chest. “Here… can you take him as well?”

“Gotcha.” Byleth replies as she can do nothing but just _stare_ at the little human … _demon_ in her arms. She sets Sitri down into the black bassinet near the foot of the bed. She then turns back around to Edelgard, who’s wrapping Dimitri back in his blankets, and hands him off to Byleth as well. Byleth nuzzles her son’s face, kisses him on the cheek, and then sets him down next to his sister.

“…Are you going to nuzzle the babies to death like you do to me?” Edelgard asks her as she pulls her hospital gown back over her shoulders and sinks back down into the bed.

“Of _course,_ Edelgard.” Byleth chuckles as she walks back over to the bed now, climbing over Edelgard to settle in on her side, “The whole family is going to get my possessive, overbearing love. Didn’t you realize this by now?”

Edelgard closes her eyes and sighs as her head hits the pillow, “I know all about it when it comes to me… but the babies…” She turns to look at Byleth, “…Why am I even questioning this? It was like your hand was superglued to my stomach.”

“Didn’t see you complaining.”

“Not complaining. Just … stating the obvious here.”

Byleth inhales long and slow, presses a kiss to Edelgard’s temple, and pulls her in close, “You did so well tonight. …I’m proud of you, you know. I expected nothing less from my _queen_.”

Edelgard turns over on her side and gives Byleth a tired smile of her own, “And I guess I should be thanking my _king_ for her support as well.” She chuckles to herself, “Sorry… about all the cursing earlier.”

“Eh, I expected it.” Byleth shrugs as she lets an idle hand rub along the curve of Edelgard’s hip. She stops for a minute when she feels something wet pressing against her chest and looks down, “El, why are you so wet…?”

“It’s my fucking tits.” Edelgard says as she looks down as well as sees two circular spots on the front of her hospital gown, “They won’t stop leaking milk, ugh.”

Byleth’s eyes light up, “…Can … I…”

“No, you may _not_ lick my tits, Byleth. That milk is for the babies. Not your nasty ass.” Edelgard chides.

“Maybe… _later_?” Byleth grins.

“No.” Edelgard rolls her eyes and sighs as lets her head sink down into the plush pillow, “…Things are going to be different from here on out, hm?”

“I mean they have been for _months_ now.” Byleth murmurs, “But, let’s not think about that for now. Let’s just enjoy this moment for what this is.” Let’s … let’s think about how we’re a _family_ now. We have our own _family_ now, El. And that… that’s more than enough for Byleth to think about in the present moment.

“Okay.” Edelgard murmurs sleepily as she presses her face into the curve of Byleth’s neck, “…I love you.”

Byleth smiles, presses a kiss to her temple, “I love you too, El.”

—

They stay in the ward for two days before Mercedes gives them the green light to go home. Jeralt and Claude are waiting there to take them home and Byleth rolls her eyes at the damn ceremonious exit they have as they leave the clinic that morning. Drums, demonic whispering, flames and chants. Who the _fuck_ did this? _Lucifer_ —Claude answers her with a smirk. Of course. Of _fucking_ course.

The first couple of days home with the twins pass by in a blur or sleepless nights and confusion. Even with one trickster demon, a half-demon king, the soul of a priest, and one determined human mother, the twins are a _handful_. Dimitri proves himself to be a more passive baby, but his sister, Sitri, just won’t give _any_ of them a break. She fusses with anyone that doesn’t seem to be Edelgard and Byleth gets the worst of it.

Which, speaking of, Byleth hasn’t slept in at least ... three days. Sitri just doesn’t want to sleep—she won’t stop fussing, won’t stop _crying_. Her brother, however, fits nice and calm in Edelgard’s arms... dozing off as his mother falls asleep while breast-feeding him.

Byleth looks down at her daughter in her arms and wonders—is this her half of the gene pool showing up to bite her in the ass? She’s currently standing in the kitchen in the middle of the night, eyes red and bleary, as she tries to put Sitri down for the night. Byleth tries the bottle with Edelgard’s breast milk, tries changing her again, the pacifier, swaddling her, burping her, and shushing her—but she just won’t _stop_. Sitri looks up at Byleth, with those blue eyes that mirror her own and whines—Byleth is at her wits _end_.

“What. _What_? What do you want _child_? Why can’t you just be like your brother and go to _sleep_ when it’s required of you?” Byleth groans as she lets her head thud against the leather couch, “I haven’t slept for more than three hours in three days. Can you _please_ just sleep?”

Sitri’s little nose wrinkles and she closes her eyes, almost as if she’s going to start crying again. Byleth, having had enough, waves her hand over her face and gives her daughter the _stern_ look of her male form. Silence as blue meets blue, Sitri goes quiet …and then farts on Byleth’s arm in response. Her face relaxes and she looks a little more pleasant now.

Byleth wrinkles his nose at the smell, turns a tired eye down at his daughter, “You think this is funny, don’t _you_?”

Sitri coos at her now. _Maybe, just a little, dad._

“You know… it might help if you try singing to her.” Jeralt’s voice comes from behind her, “That always seemed to calm you down when you were a baby.”

Byleth whips around and turns two tired eyes on his father, “…Huh?”

“Sing to her, Byleth. A little lullaby just might do the trick. I’m sure you remember the one your mother used to always sing to you.”

Byleth groans, clears his throat and tries to imitate the songs Sitri used to sing to placate him as a child. He frowns when his voice comes out cracked, shakes his head and reverts back to female form. Byleth tries again, sounding a little less terrible this time… but Sitri doesn’t seem to appreciate how tone deaf she is.

“Perhaps El would be better suited for this.” Byleth mutters as she hands Sitri off to Jeralt, not up for hearing Sitri’s current whining in her sleep deprived state, “Dad… was _I_ this terrible of a baby back when …”

“Oh, you were the _same_. Always crying. Always fussing. Your mother could tolerate it… but I … was awake for _days_ trying to get you to calm down.” Jeralt tickles Sitri’s cheek and she coos happily, “It’s almost as if history is repeating itself.”

“I guess it is.” Byleth looks down at Sitri who seems to finally be calming down now in Jeralt’s arms, “…Does my own kid _hate_ me?”

“No.” Jeralt chuckles, “Just… a little bit of demon love, I think.”

“Demon _love_.” Byleth mutters under her breath, “Do you mind … putting her to sleep for the night? Dad, I need to get some _rest_. I haven’t been sleeping at all lately.”

Jeralt nods, “Go on, Byleth. Get some rest. I think Edelgard fell asleep with Dimitri in the nursery… I’ll take care of them, too. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks…” Byleth yawns, “Hey, dad…”

“Yes, Byleth?”

“…I’m glad you’re here.”

—

And so, life continues.

For Edelgard, for Byleth, and the two little ones they’ve brought into the world. It doesn’t take them long to realize who the troublemaker of the duo is, when they were still in Edelgard’s womb— _Sitri_. Byleth was right all along, their daughter with her mother’s namesake.

Even so, it seems as if the twins aren’t up for causing as much trouble as they did while they were still together in inside of their mother. On a checkup with Mercedes, she surmises its because they’ve been separated and no longer have to protect Edelgard as they’ve been doing for the last year. They still have demon blood, of course. But, it seems as if being squished together like they were in their mother’s womb caused them to act as one entity, instead of separately. Byleth is curious as to what that _means_ exactly and Edelgard breathes a sigh of relief at the thought of her children just being _normal_ for once.

They go home that night and Sitri answers that question for them, by breathing wisps of smoke at Byleth for taking too long to change her diaper. Dimitri, always painting himself to be the more saintly of the two, falls asleep on Edelgard’s shoulder as she snickers at Byleth’s disgruntled expression. How come she never tries breathing _fire_ at you, El?

November comes and goes. That ever-elusive sleep seems to come a little more easily as they fall into a routine with the twins. Dimitri comes around to finally meet his little niece and nephew when Edelgard brings them around for a visit at his place. She gives Byleth a sideways glance as she apologizes to Dimitri about her failure to notify him of the birth … it was just so _sudden_. Byleth just taps his finger on his face and smirks— _You need to **tell** him the truth already, El. _

November’s chill gives way to December, and the holiday season is upon them again. Byleth sighs in lamentation at her sabbatical ending quite so soon. She’s barely had a _month_ with her kids… and what is Edelgard going to do when she has to get back to work? Her little human wife taking care of their demon children? Edelgard rolls her eyes and tells her she’ll be _fine_. Besides, just because Byleth was going to have to have to go back to work soon didn’t mean she was shirking _any_ of her parental duties.

Byleth merely blinks as Edelgard pulls out one of the baby carriers they received as a baby shower gift and narrows her eyes— _I don’t care how stupid you think this is going to look or what its going to do to your image as a King of Hell,_ **Byleth** _. You will wear this and take one of the kids with you. And don’t even_ ** _think_** _about riding around on that damn motorcycle of yours with one of my children strapped to you._ Jeralt just chuckles from the couch as he watches the evening news for Earth. Damn, if his child wasn’t _whipped_.

Christmas arrives and Byleth reigns in her disgust for the holiday to do something special for Edelgard. As Hell descends into chaos for the evening, Byleth keeps them happily locked inside with a stupid fucking pine tree for El, a box of ornaments, classic human holiday songs, and the TV turned to something called a … _Yule log_. Byleth doesn’t get it. It’s a stupid fucking log just burning in a fireplace on the TV screen. There’s already a fireplace in her penthouse—why don’t they just use _that_?

But, then she sees the glazed over look in Edelgard’s eyes as she holds Sitri in her arms and walks into the living room that morning _._ Isn’t this what Edelgard wanted after all? She nods, sniffs a little and smiles. _Yes, Byleth._ Oh, but… sorry. Byleth forgot the dog. …Should they get a hellhound? They were pretty cute if you got them at an early age and domesticated them. Edelgard merely wrinkles her nose in disgust— _No_ , Byleth. Christmas ends with the two of them, Jeralt, and the twins—sipping eggnog and sitting underneath the glow of a horribly decorated Christmas tree.

New Years—a fresh slate. Tabula rasa. 

It’s the beginning of January—time to get back to _work_ , Byleth.

Byleth groans at the sound of her alarm going off on the second of January and looks over to Edelgard who’s sleeping peacefully at her side. She doesn’t want to leave this to go back to the mundaneness of addressing the problems of the underworld.

She just wants to stare at _El_ all day and maybe grope her a little bit too. And the _babies—_ oh, her adorable little demon _spawn_ —how she just wants to lay around all day kissing them and sniffing them in the same weird and possessive way she does to Edelgard. Byleth presses the snooze button on her phone and closes her eyes for just a few more seconds—before the alarm is blaring in her ear once again—and Edelgard is shoving her out of bed. _Get **up** , Byleth. _

Byleth pretends to cry as she drags herself into the shower, blow dries her hair and assumes her _horribly_ uncomfortable demon regalia for the day. As she takes in her image on the mirror opposite her, Byleth grins a little as she looks down at her stomach and gives it a soft pat. Hm, she’s still toned as fuck, but was that a little leftover pudge she was seeing there? Oh, well. El was still toting around her baby weight as well. If need be, they could be cute and chubby together.

As she stands at the front door of the penthouse, forcing her feet into her stilettos and trying to remember what in the world she needs to get ready for a day at court, Edelgard walks up behind her, Sitri cradled in her arms and smiles.

“Come to see me off, hm?” Byleth grins at her, “Like a good little demon wife?”

Edelgard shakes her head; “I came to give you a present for the day.” She holds Sitri out to Byleth, “You remember what we agreed on back in November, _don’t_ you?”

Byleth swallows down a gulp and nods her head as she snaps her fingers and one of the baby carriers poofs onto her person. She holds out her hands for Sitri, “I _sure_ do, El.”

“Good. Now, you have a wonderful day back. And make sure none of those idiots touch my daughter or I’m going to come for all of them with Amyr.” She looks down at Byleth’s choice of shoes for the day and raises her eyebrows, “Are you _really_ going with the stilettos today?”

Byleth gestures toward the slightly curved horns sprouting out from her head, “It’s my first day back. I can’t just roll up in there without looking the part.” She readjusts the baby carrier over her chest and motions again for Edelgard to hand her Sitri.

Sitri wearing a onesie that says— _Daddy’s Little Nightmare_ —and tiny black socks over her little feet, coos happily at Byleth and blinks her blue eyes inquisitively. Byleth smiles back in return at the cooing and tries to lower her into the carrier, but Sitri, as always, is being difficult, “Come _on_ , kid. You’re going to make me late.”

“You should talk to her. Ask her _nicely_.”

“I _always_ ask nicely.” Byleth mutters as Sitri starts fussing with her. She looks at Edelgard, “Did you change her?”

“Both of them this morning.” Edelgard glances over her shoulder, “Dimitri went back to sleep. And, oh, before I forget…”

“Huh?” Byleth peers around Sitri who just _won’t_ let her chubby little legs go into the two leg slots in the baby carrier.

Edelgard opens the refrigerator and pulls out three bottles, before pulling a bag decorated with little teddy bears on it, onto the top of the island, “I went ahead and packed you all you would need to look after her today. I’m thinking three bottles might be a bit much … but I pumped enough just in case.”

“Uh… huh…” Byleth nods her head as Edelgard reorders some things in the bag. _Finally_ she gets Sitri into the baby carrier and musses up her unruly, brown hair to get her to simmer down.

Edelgard looks up at Byleth, “Oh. And if you find time to on your break, can you make sure she gets some tummy time in today? I’ve been reading up on things … and Mercedes said they’re progressing a little faster than most human babies, but its important that they start doing that now that they’re basically three months.”

“Will do, El.” Byleth replies as she holds her hand out for the heavy ass looking bag Edelgard is currently bringing over to her. She winces at the weight of it and slings it over her shoulder, “Anything else?”

Edelgard shakes her head, stands on her tippy toes and presses a soft kiss to Byleth’s lips, “No. Have a good _day_ and don't murder anyone.”

—

Byleth feels like the entire room has their eyes on her as she takes a seat in her throne in the Chambers of Lucifer.

Flayn, standing at Lucifer’s side with a clipboard, is beaming as she catches sight of the small mop of curly brown hair peaking out over the carrier strapped to Byleth’s chest. Oh, how she just wants to _run_ up there and snatch that baby away and hug it for all its worth—but she _must_ remember decorum. Byleth is back—and Flayn is eager to show her _all_ that she has accomplished in her absence.

Lucifer smiles at the sound of a loud shriek coming from Byleth’s direction and leans forward on his podium, his chin cradled in one of his hands, “Which one is that, Byleth?”

“Sitri.” Byleth answers as she threads her hand softly through the wispy brown curls below her. She notices a smudge of leftover food on Sitri’s face, licks her finger and swipes her thumb along Sitri’s cheek, “The troublemaker.”

“Ah, so that’s _your_ child.” Lucifer states, mirthfully.

Sitri tries to gnaw down on Byleth’s finger with her little gums. Byleth tries to pull her finger away but Sitri voices her sound of displeasure and latches down harder. It’s almost as if she’s _frowning_ at Byleth— _how dare you take away my source of joy—_ and Byleth just sighs. She wonders if either of the twins will develop _fangs_ at any point.

“Yeah.” Byleth replies as Sitri coos in happiness, “Guess she _is_.”

Vine looks up at Byleth from her position in the room, “Oh… _Byleth_. She’s adorable. And that hair… she’s like a little version of Edelgard.”

“Oh, _trust_ me. She isn’t like El at all.” Byleth replies and feels Sitri munch down on her finger in retaliation. She turns two little angry eyes up at her demon parent as if to say—I _know_ you’re talking about me. Byleth sighs, runs her free hand through Sitri’s hair and pats the baby affectionately.

“HOW ISSSSS **THAT DEVILISH WOMAN OF YOURSSSS** , BYLETH? HER **SCREAMS DURING _CHILDDBIRTHHHH_ ALMOST **CAUSED MY EARS TO **_BLEEEEDDD_ WITH _EXHUERBANCE_.**” Paimon screams across the room.

Byleth raises an eyebrow at Paimon’s odd choice of word and nods, “She’s fine. She’s home right now with Dimitri.”

“Ah, the little dude of the duo.” Purson grins, “Gotta bring him around when you get the chance, brah. Little dudette is pretty fucking gnarly, too. She’s trying to eat your finger off. Like, little rabid puppy vibes, my man.”

“Yeah… she’s always trying to do _something_ when it comes to me.” Byleth tries to pull her finger away again, but Sitri just _won’t_ let go. She clears her throat, “Enough baby talk. Can we start today’s proceedings?”

“Right… _right_.” Lucifer nods his head dreamily, “I’d rather get done with today sooner than later and the docket is _long_. And I have _other_ matters that I need to attend to that are slightly more important than this drivel today.”

A knowing smirk comes to Byleth’s face, “Oh? I wonder what _that_ could possibly be. Who that—“

Lucifer slams his hand on the podium and Byleth just chuckles at Lucifer's two fiery eyes pointed in her direction, “It’s your _first_ day back, Byleth. You would do well to keep _silent_ for the time being.”

“Sure, Luc. Whatever you say.”

The day proceeds as normal as Byleth remembers it to be. She listens to demons drone on about their problems— _This idiot is trying to encroach on my territory. I just can’t seem to get any blood oaths signed as of late. What can we do to harvest more souls for Hell?—_ and yawns in tandem with Sitri at how boring it all is. She grins down at her daughter and Sitri gives her a happy coo in response. For once, they are in agreement on something.

Edelgard texts her through the day. A picture of Jeralt giving Dimitri a bath in the sink with Edelgard’s head at the bottom of the picture. Edelgard and Dimitri cuddled up and sleeping on the couch. Reading to Dimitri in the arms of the giant Mr. Armored Teddy Bear in the nursery. Byleth just smiles to herself as she feeds Sitri and kisses her daughter on the forehead—looks like mommy and your brother are having a good day, too. Sitri burps in response.

Byleth let’s Flayn hold Sitri for a little while during the break. She had been so focused on getting her hands on one of Byleth’s babies that she had forgotten all about reminding her pathetic sack of shit coworkers to make sure they were back on _fucking_ time. Sitri ends up spitting up all over Flayn’s dress as she spins around with the baby in her arms and she just _smiles—Wow! This is even better than when I used to take care of the cherubs back in Heaven!_

As court resumes and the Kings all file in to take their respective positions, Byleth notices Sitri getting a little fidgety in the baby carrier and decides to take her out for a little while. She snaps her fingers and a fluffy black blanket appears on the floor in front of her, with soft black cushions to protect Sitri from the hard stone floor. Byleth was getting damn tired of sitting in that throne herself. Perhaps they could both take a break from sitting in that damn thing.

As court resumes and Lucifer surveys the room, he notices Byleth’s corner on the higher levels looks … oddly vacant. “ _Byleth_?”

“I’m here.” Byleth calls over the ledge, but he can’t _see_ her.

“Did you hear what I said? Are you ready for tax season?” Lucifer tries to crane his neck back so he can see her. He can hear Sitri cooing and Byleth whispering something to her, but there’s no sign of either of them. “Byleth. What in the world are you _doing?”_

Byleth finally pokes her head over the side of the stone ledge. “ _What_? I said I can hear you just fine.”

“Yes, but I can’t _see_ you.” Lucifer retorts.

“Look, just. Sorry. El’s been big on the kids starting this stupid thing called _tummy_ time. It’s supposed to help them develop the muscles they need to support their big ass heads and whatnot.” Byleth mumbles as she goes back to laying on the blanket in front of Sitri, “As for your previous question, yeah. The accounting department has already started sending out everyone’s tax forms. Deadline is April 1st, idiots, and don’t you fucking forget it.”

“Good.” Lucifer nods his head and turns to Flayn and asks her to make a note of that particular deadline. He turns his attention to Asmodai and Baal, “Baal, Asmodai. The terror attacks in Paris last week, _absolutely_ marvelous work, my men. It’s been a while since we’ve seen such senseless destruction on Earth.”

Baal nods his head, “We were long overdue. Give the human media something to cry about for the time being. Ever since they successfully developed a cure and vaccinated the world of your previous disease, My Liege, things have been quiet as of late.”

Lucifer sighs and nods his head at the thought of his beloved COVID-19 being completely eradicated by the human race, “A shame that. You know, in another timeline, Fate once told me that she saw that shit continuing on for _years._ Followed by an absolutely erroneous presidential election in America where our favorite _orange cheeto man_ was still alive.”

“Ah… Drumpf? Dump?” Zagan asks, slightly drunk, “How is that old coot?”

“You’re _one_ to talk.” Belial mutters.

“Same place he’s been since he got here. In the ninth layer. Frozen. Upside down. Quiet for once. For _all_ eternity where no one can hear him ever again.” Lucifer nods his head in satisfaction, “But, _hey_. It’s not all bad. I hear President Kamala Harris and Vice President Bernie Sanders are doing amazing things up there in the US. Easing racial tensions, dismantling the corrupt police force we’ve had installed up there for years. The United States electing their first female president… how about _that._ ”

“Absolutely marvelous.” Balam replies, “Maybe one day we’ll see a _bear_ in office.”

“…If you’re referring … to a burly, hairy gay man, _sure,_ Balam.” Lucifer massages his forehead, “Anyway, does anyone have anything—“

A scream from Byleth’s section of the room and the spark of flames halts any of Lucifer’s further questions as Byleth yells— _SITRI!—_ and gets to her feet immediately. She douses herself in water and stands there dripping wet and … with part of her hair frayed and singed black at the ends. Sitri makes a babbling noise of happiness and Byleth has to halt her _hand_ in retaliation at teaching her _child_ a lesson.

She’s just a _baby,_ Byleth. She can’t defend herself… and if Edelgard knew you were about to use magic on your _child—_ oh, if Edelgard _knew_. She swallows down her immediate rage and picks Sitri up from the floor. Fuck, tummy time. She was getting back in her baby carrier and going to _sleep_.

Lucifer stifles his snicker with the back of his hand and takes in the sight of Byleth, wet and disgruntled, with Sitri looking like she’s on the verge of crying when she plunks her back down into the baby carrier and straps her to her chest. “Is… everything okay up there, Byleth?”

“S’fine.” Comes Byleth’s clipped response as she leans over and pulls a smaller blanket out of the baby bag and pulls it around her to cover Sitri’s head in preparation for Byleth Mandated _Nap_ Time, “ _Continue,_ Lucifer.”

“… _HAHAAAA! **DID SHE** JUST LIGHT **YOUUUU** ON **FIREEEEEE** , BYLETH?!” _Paimon’s laughter comes from the other side of the room.

“Oh… how _adorable.”_ Vine murmurs, looking longingly at the baby that Byleth currently has hidden from view.

“So cute. Adorable.” Byleth narrows her eyes in Paimon’s direction, “Maybe I’ll get my kid to light _your_ stupid ass on fire next.”

“I **WOULD LOVE** _TO SEE THE **BABY TRRRRRYYYY!!!**_ ” Paimon roars back, completely up for the challenge of fighting with a barely three-month-old baby.

“Fucking idiots…” Byleth mutters under her breath as she casts a wind spell to dry her already fucked up hair. She starts jostling her leg in an attempt to calm Sitri down when she hears the baby start whimpering—she just wants to _play,_ Byleth. You often did the same to your _own_ parents when you were that age. She looks down at Lucifer, completely fucking done with work and _ready_ to go home, “Luc, are we _done_ here?”

Lucifer clears his throat and surveys the room, “Ah, _yes,_ as I was saying before. If anyone has nothing else?”

“ _Brah_.” Purson starts… but then forgets his thought, “Wait, brah. Give me a second… I’m thinking, I’m—“

Lucifer slams his gavel on the podium and rolls his eyes, “Save it for Thursday, Purson. I have somewhere that I need to be and I don’t intend on keeping up this charade of us actually pretending like we have _things_ to do when we don’t.” He descends from his podium, “Good _day_ , gentlemen.” And leaves the room for his office.

Byleth in return, gets to her feet and summons her sigil right then and there. She doesn’t even take in Flayn’s wide and pining eyes turned in her direction— _Please don’t go just yet, King Byleth. I want to play with Sitri some more—_ and steps forward, evaporating in a cloud of angry black and red smoke, as she heads home.

—

Byleth returns home absolutely exhausted.

She finds Edelgard on the couch of the living room playing with Dimitri—making faces at him and trying to get him to respond—but he just makes a sound of disinterest at his mother’s silly faces. Edelgard perks up when the front door opens and she sees Byleth standing there, no longer dressed in demon regalia for work, with her hair looking oddly ... uneven in the front.

Edelgard smiles at the sight of Byleth, picks Dimitri up in her arms, and walks over to the front door to welcome Byleth home. She leans in to give that tired face a kiss on the cheek and looks down at Sitri who shrieks happily at the sight of Edelgard, “How was your first day back?”

As Byleth walks into the house, she kicks the door closed with her foot. She points toward her hair; down at Sitri, and gazes tiredly at Edelgard’s exuberant expression, “Do you _see_ my hair?”

Edelgard shuffles Dimitri into a one armed hold and fluffs out Byleth’s hair, “Did she set you on fire?”

“Someone got a little too excited during tummy time and started a _fire_ during court today.” Byleth mutters as she looks down at Sitri who looks back up at her with wide and innocent eyes, _so_ reminiscent of her own, “ _Please_. Give me my son.”

Edelgard merely chuckles as she hands Dimitri off to Byleth and sets about pulling Sitri out of her baby carrier, “My, did you give your daddy a hard time today, Sitri?” She gives the baby a kiss on the cheek and bounces her happily, “Mommy _missed_ you today. Did you have fun today seeing all the idiots daddy works with? Maybe next time you can breath fire on _them_ instead of daddy, yes?”

Byleth looks down at Dimitri, who meets her gaze with those soft lavender eyes of his mother, and snuggles his head against her chest. _I missed you, too, Dad_. She pats his head and smiles softly in response. “So. How was your day?”

“Oh, same old, same old.” Edelgard responds as she blows a raspberry on both of Sitri’s cheeks, “Bonded with your father. Took a nap with Dimitri. Sat around and just relaxed for once.”

“Yeah… where is my dad?” Byleth asks as she shuffles her shoes off and follows Edelgard.

“Picking up something for dinner. Maybe stopping at _Hellbucks_ for one of those lava Frappuccino’s he’s grown to love.”

“Of all the things. …Dad had to get hooked on _awful_ coffee.” Byleth mutters to herself, “But, hey, speaking of coffee—the shit they have in the break room is _way_ better now.”

“Byleth, _language._ ” Edelgard chides as she covers one of Sitri’s ears.

“Yeah, _yeah_. Sorry.” Byleth wanders into the living room and collapses onto the couch with Dimitri in her arms. Edelgard soon follows suit with Sitri. She looks at Edelgard for a minute before leaning in and giving her a soft, lingering kiss and then pulls back to look at her. Byleth pushes a strand of hair behind Edelgard’s ear, “I’m just glad to be home.”

“I know you are.” Edelgard replies as she leans over and lets her head rest on Byleth’s shoulder, “It was a little weird today not having you around.”

“Well. Court’s not every day you know, so don’t worry. I’ll be around to grope you and make all sorts of perverted comments that I _know_ you’ve grown to love.” Byleth grins, “You know, I didn’t think it was possible… but pregnancy has made you even _sexier_ in my eyes, El.”

Edelgard blushes at her comment and swats at the hand that’s slowly coming over to grip her thigh, “If you would _calm_ yourself in front of the children, Byleth.”

“What?” Byleth asks, trying to feign innocence, “I’ve _been_ a patient demon, Edelgard. And I will continue to be until you’re ready to resume our daily schedule of regular sex again.”

“Yeah… I’ve been thinking.” Edelgard looks up to meet her gaze, “I should probably go on birth control if we’re going to keep doing things the way we have as of late…”

“You mean your _fantasies,_ El?” Byleth bites her lip and wiggles her eyebrows, “Cause we can do it anyway you want, babe. You know that.”

“Sure.” Edelgard replies, “Maybe we can ask Mercedes about it on our next checkup for the twins. I’m not trying to get pregnant again any time soon.”

“Maybe I can try next time.” Byleth suggests, merely in jest… but damn she would if she _could_.

“While I appreciate that… you lack the ability to. As …well as I the ability to get you pregnant.” Edelgard reminds her. Laughter begins to build in the back of her throat, “What would you even _look_ like pregnant? You… _waddling_ around here and complaining about your back hurting.”

“I had a dream once.” Byleth admits. “Where our roles were reversed.”

“You _did_?”

“Yeah. …Was weird. Walking around in a leather jacket with a baby bump. Completely ruined my image.”

“Image. _You_ have an image.” Edelgard rolls her eyes.

“Of _course_ I do.” Byleth reminds her, “The most fearsome demon that ever fucking lived. Haven’t you heard? I’m the Ashen Demon, Edelgard. I once tried to kill _God,_ with a certain bloodthirsty vampire princess at my side _._ Doesn’t get any more terrifying than that.”

“Yes. I think I _know_ that story.” Edelgard smiles in return, “But that’s over now… I think there’s a new story brewing about this fearsome demon named _Byleth_. This terrifying _Ashen Demon_.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“They say she’s an Ashen _Parent_ now… to two beautiful little ones. And that she’s engaged to the most fearsome artist on this side of Enbarr, who’ll come for your _hair_ with her Amyr frying pan.”

Byleth gasps in mock horror, but on the inside she’s smiling at Edelgard’s retelling of their current tale. “My… that _does_ sound terrifying, doesn’t it? More so than trying to kill God.”

“Yeah. I thought so, too.”

—

Byleth opens her eyes and realizes that she’s in the dream world again. She’s in Edelgard’s … actually, this place is different. She doesn’t recognize it at all.

Her eyes lift to the ceiling to observe the sheer curtains of a pink canopy bed that feels way too small for an adult to sleep comfortably in it. She lowers her gaze to the near floor to ceiling windows at the other side of the room, it’s almost dusk. Byleth pushes herself off the bed and gazes about the room. There’s a faint feeling of familiarity to this all… she feels like she _knows_ who this room belongs to…

In the golden light of the setting sun filtering into the room, she can make out children’s drawings pasted on the wall. Byleth walks over to one of the dark, mahogany walls and leans down to peer at one. A scribbly picture of a small child with brown hair… holding the hand of a tall, white haired man. Two names, _El_ , written in childish handwriting above the little girl, and _Daddy,_ above the man. Byleth finally puts two and two together and stands up straight—this is Edelgard’s room from when she was a child.

Her attention is drawn away from the drawing as she can hear laughter and Edelgard’s voice coming from beyond the closed door. Albiet, a little sleepy, Byleth opens the door and stumbles her way out into the hallway. Her mother, she can hear her too. And the sound of babies… _happy_ babies.

Byleth wanders her way into a grand living room. Ornate rugs, dark walls, leather upholstery, a painted portrait of Ionius and Edelgard hanging above the mantel of the fireplace. In the distance, she can see Edelgard sitting on the ground as the fireplace is lit and crackling beside her. Sitri sits opposite her, cradling what looks to be Dimitri in her arms.

“Oh, _Edelgard_. They’re adorable.” Sitri murmurs lovingly as she rocks Dimitri back and forth.

“They’re a handful.” Edelgard replies as she pats Sitri on the back. Her daughter… not her deceased demon-mother-in-law, who’s currently visiting her in a dream version of her old childhood home. She smiles warmly at the woman opposite her, “You should ask Byleth all about it when she gets here.”

“Oh. She’s _here_.” Sitri replies, her gaze lifting up to her child standing in the archway of the entrance to the living room, “Well? What are you standing around for? Aren’t you going to come and say hello?”

“You’re back.” Byleth mutters, always a little disoriented by her mother’s visits.

“I told you before that I would come and see them like this, didn’t I?” Sitri asks, “It’s been long enough, don’t you think so?”

Byleth takes a seat next to Edelgard and peers down at the baby in her arms, “Eh, they’re only about three months now. You didn’t miss much.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that with all that Edelgard has told me.” Sitri chuckles, “Having a little bit of trouble with your daughter, are you? Fire breathing? Not sleeping when she should? Making things disappear when you need them? Why, she sounds just like someone _I_ used to take care of a long time ago.”

“Yeah, _yeah_. Dad already told me about all of that.” Byleth mutters as she motions for Edelgard to hand over the more troublesome of the twins, “Get your licks in while you can, mom. I know you won’t be able to do this often.”

Sitri chuckles as she brushes a finger across Dimitri’s cheek, “They’re not licks, Byleth. Just merely stating facts here.” She smiles as she looks up at Byleth, then at Edelgard, “…To believe the two of you created something so precious. Why, it’s a far cry from the days when Byleth was intent on killing everyone that stepped in your path, Edelgard.”

Edelgard blushes at that comment, “Well, I… I don’t really know anything about those … times.”

“I know. And it’s all past now, isn’t it?” Sitri replies mirthfully, “How wonderful it is that things can be as they are now…”

Byleth turns an eye toward Edelgard and then looks back at her mother, “I’m going to assume she knows this … isn’t a dream?”

“Yes. I explained everything to her before you got here.” Sitri says, “We had a nice little _chat_ about things. Didn’t we, Edelgard?”

Edelgard’s blush intensifies as she turns away from Sitri and starts fiddling with a strand of her hair, “…Yes. Yes, we did.”

Byleth looks at her mother and frowns, “ _Mom_.”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Byleth. Just me and Edelgard having a long overdue _chat_ about … life.” Sitri giggles, “But enough about that. Let me just enjoy what time I have left of these two before I have to go again…”

They sit there in silence for a while, Sitri cradling Dimitri and humming softly as she looks down at her grandchild with all the adoration she can muster in that current moment. Edelgard simply stares at her childhood home with a certain fondness in her eyes. Sure, it’s not exactly the same as it was… but it was pretty damn close. And Byleth… this was her first time seeing it, wasn’t it? What did she think? Did she have questions about this place? What it was? What it used to be?

Sitri closes her eyes, “You know … you two were supposed to have a boy the first time around.”

“Huh?” Byleth asks, as she stops wiggling her fingers at Sitri.

“You mean the first time Byleth and I tried to conceive, right?” Edelgard asks, already catching on to meaning in Sitri’s words.

Sitri nods her head, “Yes. Byleth, you never told me … but I found out what happened from Lucifer while you two were waging war up on the surface.” She closes her eyes, trying to hide the pained expression that crosses her face; “I _wish_ you had come to me when you were hurting like that, my child.”

Byleth doesn’t say anything as she let’s Sitri latch on to her pinky with a tiny hand, “It wasn’t something I was willing to advertise at that moment. You knew what those days were like, mom.”

“Yes… I do.” Sitri replies, “…That’s why Fate blessed the two of you with twins this time around. Because you lost the first. His soul came back to where it was supposed to be after all this time.”

“You mean…” Byleth asks, almost in disbelief.

“This was your first child. As he was supposed to be. A product of those times. I can see a certain stoic and serious energy in this child, even as young as they are.” Her gaze rises to look at the baby in Byleth’s arms, “And Sitri… the chaotic energy of your present. What a _lively_ child, she is.”

“Lively.” Edelgard muses, “…We’ll go with that.”

Sitri laughs again, “How I wish I were there in person to experience it for myself… but, sadly, this is the most I can do with the time that I have.”

“…Will you have to leave soon?” Byleth asks.

Sitri shakes her head, “It’s still early. …We have time to sit here and enjoy this for what it is right now.”

Byleth nods her head, “Then let’s do that. I want you to spend as much time as you can with them… even if its only for a little while.”

Edelgard nods her head in agreement, “Yes, I would like that as well.”

And so they sit together, the three of them with the twins, talking and laughing about the past and the present. Sitri gives them all the advice she can think of in what little time they have in this dream world together. Edelgard admits to Sitri that it’s _nice_ to finally get the full demon lowdown on just what in the world to _expect_ when you’re raising human and demon hybrids.

Byleth mentally takes all the notes that she can— _really_ ; the babies knew that Edelgard was human. They weren’t going to ever cast magic on their mother unless they thought it was going to help her out in some way. Now, _Byleth_ on the other hand… she had a fuller plate to contend with.

When dawn breaks, and Sitri fades from the vestiges of their consciousness, Byleth wakes up first. She looks at Edelgard, sees how happy and content she looks in her sleep and decides that she won’t wake her up just yet. She steals away to the nursery to check on the twins instead, where she finds Dimitri awake and Sitri still in dreamland. As she leans down to brush a finger across his cheek and greet him— _Good morning, little one—_ Byleth notices something in the crib by his head. A _flower_. A pink carnation. One of Edelgard’s favorites. But, El didn’t do this…

Byleth closes her eyes, feels her heart tug slightly in her chest and brings the flower to her nose and inhales the sweet, floral scent. A pink carnation—a mother’s pure and never ending _love_. A temporary parting gift from her mother. She peers over into Sitri’s crib and finds another flower, just as perfect and pink. She bends down and picks Dimitri up out of his crib, then walks over to Sitri and rubs her little back to rouse her, so they could start the day.

For a brief moment, Byleth’s eyes go skyward, sending out a silent— _thank you—_ to wherever her mother’s spirit currently was.


	23. Dance For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing laundry one day when this song came on my shuffle—Dance For You by Beyoncé. And I don’t know ... it just fit. I’m always talking about mood music, but this one really hit me in the feels when I heard it. Not the lyrics, I think it was the melody of the song that did it. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading this piece of fiction I’ve written. I’ve honestly got a smile with tears in my eyes as I write this note. I don’t know why this story has moved me in the way it does. I just really loved the fact that my return to writing fanfiction could be with this. I’ve grown so attached to this story that it’s so hard to let it go. But it’s done. And they have their happy ending. And I hope it stays that way. 
> 
> I hope you guys stick around for the other crazy things I put out. Might have to take a break. I’ve been writing a lot in the past three months. I’m getting a little burnt out to be honest.
> 
> So, to my readers, thank you for inspiring me for even taking this this far. I’m glad I didn’t end this story with the ending of BotAD. I feel like this portion of their tale needed to be told as well. Once again, thank you.
> 
> Here it is. 
> 
> The final chapter of this tale. 
> 
> -risokura

Valentine’s Day.

It’s their first night off in a couple of months, and Byleth and Edelgard are going to celebrate by going on a _date_. As she applies her mascara in her bedroom mirror, Edelgard actually chuckles at the thought. When was the last time her and Byleth had had any sort of alone time since the twins arrived? Not that she didn’t love her two little ones to death, but … a little reprieve was going to be nice.

Edelgard applies a mauve shade of lipstick to her lips and dabs at it with a brighter burgundy matte lip-gloss to give it some more color. A quick glance at the clock—she should hurry up, Byleth was waiting. She turns out the light in her bedroom, closes the door and smiles demurely when she sees Byleth sitting in the living room and watching the Kardashians as usual. Repeats, sure. She still _lived_ for this trash.

“We need to find you a new show to obsess over.” Edelgard comments as she pulls her thick, wool sweater over her shoulders, “How many times are you going to watch this season, By?”

Byleth shrugs her shoulders, “Until the wound finally _heals_.”

Edelgard walks up behind her and leans forward to link her arms around Byleth’s neck. She presses a kiss to her cheek, smirking to herself at the lipstick she leaves behind on Byleth’s skin, “Well, let’s get you away from thinking about _said_ wound. We have an engagement for the night, remember?”

Feeling the sticky remnants of Edelgard’s lipstick on her cheek, Byleth rubs at her face and then looks at her hand. She frowns at Edelgard as she leans forward for a tissue to wipe her hands off, “Does that include getting your makeup all over me? You know I hate that stuff.”

“Oh, I remember.” Edelgard chuckles, “You bitching and complaining about me doing your makeup that time when you went out with my friends for the first time and they had _no_ idea who you were.”

Byleth snorts, “Now you’ve got one of them chatting up the ruler of Hell and the other …” She picks up the remote to turn off the TV and glances in the direction of Hubert’s vacant room, “…Has taken the succubus population in Hell by storm.”

“Imagine that.” Edelgard murmurs as she proceeds to wrap her thick scarf around her face and pull her bag onto her shoulder.

Byleth picks her own heavy winter coat off the back of the couch and starts to put it on. She takes in Edelgard’s somewhat light ensemble and gestures toward her, “My love, are you going to be _warm_ enough? It’s like … almost ten degrees out tonight.”

Edelgard waves away Byleth’s worrying and reaches for her hand, “That’s what _you’re_ for. You’re like a walking furnace… literally.”

“Our child as well.” Byleth mutters as she pulls Edelgard in the direction of the front door of the apartment and sets about letting them out, “…You think they’re going to be okay with Hubert and Claude looking after them tonight?”

“They’ll be _fine_.”

“I mean… you left enough milk for them, right? And there’s back up formula in case they need it?” Byleth begins, as she mentally starts ticking off all the ways that things _won’t_ be fine, “What if Sitri attacks one of them? Or Dimitri goes missing and they can’t find him?”

Edelgard chuckles in response, “Honestly, Byleth. I think you’re more worried about being away from the twins than I am.” She pulls playfully on Byleth’s arm as they enter the elevator, “Would you _relax_? Jeralt’s down there, too, if they need him. And he’s a god damn expert on dealing with demon babies.”

“It’s just that… this is the first time we’ve _really_ been away from them, you know?”

“I know.” Edelgard responds, “And really, it’s adorable… seeing all your parental worry. But, really. They’re in capable hands. Now, come on. We have dinner plans and I don’t intend on missing them.”

—

Edelgard sips at her cup of hot chocolate and let’s out an appreciative sigh. Byleth was right—she was _freezing_ the minute they had stepped out onto the street. But, the restaurant was close by and she had braved enough winters in Enbarr to deal with the chill. Maybe she was getting used to the heat of Hell… starting to lose that extra layer of skin she had built up to deal with these kinds of winters. Byleth is across the table from her, perusing the menu of wines to see what she feels like drinking for the night.

Edelgard sets her hot chocolate on the table and hones in on the soft sounds of jazz coming out from the speakers above them. Her eyes crinkle slightly when Byleth looks up at her for a brief moment, “…This is nice.”

“It would be _better_ if I could decide on a red or white for the night…” Byleth mutters as she glances back down at the menu, “…You’re still not drinking right?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “As long as I’m feeding those two little ones down there, I’m abstaining. Who knows? I might even go the whole year if it comes to it.”

The waiter finally comes back over to the table and Byleth points to some random expensive mess on the menu and snaps it closed. She sets her hand on the table and motions for Edelgard’s free hand as well. Edelgard sets her left hand down into Byleth’s and leans forward a little as Byleth begins massaging the ring on her finger with her thumb.

“Maybe I should stop as well.” Byleth muses, “Solidarity and all that.”

Edelgard chuckles, “You don’t have to stop doing what you enjoy for my sake.”

Byleth shrugs her shoulders slightly as she breaks eye contact for a moment to look around the restaurant, “Eh. Haven’t really been drinking anyway, with our current lifestyle and all that.”

“Yeah…” Edelgard looks down at the ring on her finger, “…It’s been a year, Byleth.”

“Hm?” Byleth turns back to Edelgard.

Edelgard starts laughing at the absurdity of this time during the year before and what it all culminated into, “You know. Me, challenging Sothis to chess, you, bleeding to death in my bed. Ripping Rhea’s _hair_ out. Getting your heart back from Sothis. Starting things… conceiving the twins. It all started today… can’t believe a year has already flown by since all of that happened.”

“…You’re right.” A smile unfurls on Byleth’s face, “And look at us now.”

“ _Parents_.” Edelgard says, slight disbelief in her tone, “I never thought I would _ever_ be someone’s mother.”

“And now you _are_.” Byleth leans across the table; motions Edelgard forward with a slight come hither motion and proceeds to kiss her on the lips, “Best damn one I could have asked for, too.”

Edelgard blushes slightly as she pulls away, “Such a charmer, you.”

“I can be.” Byleth turns slightly to accept her wine glass from the waiter, “Anyway…”

Edelgard’s gaze drifts down to the ring on her left finger, “We should talk about some things now that the kids are here.”

“Ah, so we’re of the same thought pattern tonight.” Byleth takes a sip of her wine with her free hand and leans back in her chair, “But first, let’s put our food order in.”

“All right.” Edelgard hails the waiter again and he waltzes over to take their order. As he departs, she leans down on the table again to interlink one of her hands with Byleth, “…So…”

“So.” Byleth begins, “I think things with the kids have settled down mostly to the point where we can start thinking about … how we should proceed from here.”

“Well.” Edelgard begins, “I’ve been talking to Hubert about what we should do about the apartment. We’re on a month to month lease, so giving notice and cancelling that won’t be any problem.”

“Just a matter of where both of you would _go_.” Byleth contemplates to herself, “Should we look for an apartment … or a house up here? What do you think?”

“I don’t even know, Byleth. A house seems too … _old._ Who even knows if I want to stay in Enbarr once I finish school? I’m getting a little tired of city life to be quite honest.” Edelgard takes a sip of her hot chocolate; “Maybe we should find a new city… one where no one knows us.”

“What about the west coast? Wanna move to Seattle?” Byleth asks, “Or Portland? One of those hippy-dippy, non-conformist cities? They love the arts out there. And we can be giant lesbians with our two kids, wear Birkenstocks, and complain about corporations or whatever not composting their garbage.”

Edelgard looks at her, “Surely, you are in jest.”

“…A little.” Byleth snickers into her glass of wine, “Anyway. An apartment? Maybe a larger one in a quieter part of the city?”

“Sure. We should sit down with Hubert and discuss that one.” Edelgard says, “Next… we have … a _wedding_ to plan, don’t we?”

Byleth waves a hand in the air like she doesn’t care, “Maybe we should just run off and elope. No need to think about stupid shit like guest lists, or catering, or what we’re going to _wear_.” She pauses in thought, “I still want that glittery gold tux, though.”

“Eloping isn’t a bad idea, but we would still need witnesses and someone to officiate the thing.” Edelgard rolls her eyes, “And, yes. I _know_ you want to wear a glittery gold tuxedo, Byleth.”

“You should wear a gold dress, so we _match_.” Byleth grins at her and winks, “And, officiating… why don’t we just get my dad to do it?”

“Seriously?” Edelgard perks up at the idea; “Jeralt… could do that for us?”

“I mean, probably. He was a priest and all. Probably knows all about the shit and proceedings that you have to do or whatever.”

“That much is true.” Edelgard muses, “But… you know. I think I would actually like for us to have a ceremony. Didn’t you say we never really got to have one in the past?”

“Sure.” Byleth turns her gaze to the waiter as he arrives with their food, “Is that what _you_ want though, El?”

Edelgard takes a moment and then slowly nods her head, “We don’t have to invite that many people. But, I think it might be nice… after everything everyone has done for us over this last year. Maybe as a way to thank them?”

“…We have been getting a lot of help, haven’t we?”

“I’m grateful for all of it.” Edelgard picks up her fork to spear one of her carrots, “We can think of particulars later. But… let’s do it, Byleth. Let’s have a wedding.”

“You’ll have to go dress shopping, you know?” Byleth leans forward, an eager expression on her face, “Can I come _with_?”

“ _No_.” Edelgard shuts her down immediately, “You’re not supposed to know what I’m wearing until the day arrives.”

“Well _that’s_ no fair. You know what _I’m_ wearing.”

“If I told you the _color_ , would you _stop_ your whining?”

“Yes, please.”

“Fine.” Edelgard finally concedes, “I’ll tell you when I pick the dress out. Maybe I’ll take the girls shopping with me or something … I suppose I’ll need bridesmaids after all.”

“Sure, whatever.” Byleth waves a hand dismissively, “I guess I can scrounge up some grooms … dudes or whatever. There’s Claude…”

“I would offer Hubert, but he’ll more than likely be standing with me. You should ask Flayn.” Edelgard sips her hot chocolate again, “I’m sure she would _love_ that.”

“…Flayn.” Byleth muses to herself, and then grins, “Sure, fuck it. I’ll ask Flayn.”

“What about a date?”

“Hm, should we pick something arbitrary… or something with a little bit of meaning?”

Edelgard goes silent for a minute as her thoughts descend into more morbid territory and then proceeds with her decision, “Byleth. What day did I die on in the past?”

Byleth balks at her question and she frowns, “December 24th, why?”

“Perhaps we should choose that day, then.” Edelgard replies.

“I don’t think…” Byleth sighs, “… _Really_ , El?”

“Why not?” Edelgard asks, “It’s the day when everything went to shit. For you, for me. It will be the last nail in my figurative coffin, to be done with dealing in the past. Let’s find some new meaning for that day, shall we?”

Byleth rubs her head and sighs in slight disagreement. Edelgard _did_ have a point there, “I’ll think about it.”

“Sure. Anyway, Byleth. Besides the wedding…” Edelgard seems hesitant to bring up the _next_ thing she wants to talk about, “…I want to talk about going back to school with you.”

“Of _course_ , I’m going to tell you yes. Go do it. I _want_ you to get your degree.” Byleth gives her an earnest look, “I know how important that was to you and me coming into the picture kind of … _messed_ things up a little. But, El, fuck. We’ll make it work. However we have to do it with the twins, and me going back to work as a King and whatever other nonsense comes our way.”

“I know. I’ve been emailing a couple of my professors to let them know about my intent to reenroll and there’s even been talk about me getting my old job back…”

“You giving up that preschool art teacher dream?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “No. I still might try that out before going the curator route. There’s other things I can do with my art…”

“You should really start selling it.” Byleth suggests, “ _That’s_ what you should do, El. Fuck selling other people’s shit, you’re good enough to get by with your own stuff.”

Edelgard smiles softly, “As always, I appreciate the confidence you have in me, Byleth.”

“Hell, maybe _I’ll_ just buy all of it.” Byleth grins at her.

“You _would_.” Edelgard giggles at the silliness of the demon sitting across from her, “You _did_ say once that you were going to commission me, didn’t you?”

“I _did_.” Byleth nods her head in agreement, “Maybe I should get you to whip up a new portrait to hang around the house.” She strokes her chin in though, “Actually… I think we should get a portrait done. Of you, me, and the kids. Maybe when they’re a little older and give up the chubby blob of existence look.” 

Edelgard massages her forehead at the _way_ in which she just referred to the twins, “This is why Sitri is always trying to burn your face off, you know that, right?”

Byleth just laughs, “Haven’t gotten any burns since we got her that little fire-breathing face protector, now _have_ I?”

“You _muzzled_ our child, Byleth.”

“Fire-breathing _face protector_.” Byleth corrects her; “All demons use it when they’re trying to discourage inappropriate fire-breathing out of demon babies.”

“So you _say_.” Edelgard picks up her knife, “At any rate, sure. Let’s get a portrait painted of us. That sounds nice… something more modern. For the present.”

“Yeah. I can retire that old coronation mess that's hanging up in the penthouse and put it with your old portrait…” Byleth murmurs to herself, “…Something new for the occasion.”

“Sounds good.” Edelgard looks up at her, “Do… you have anything else that you think we should discuss?”

Byleth shakes her head as she motions for Edelgard’s hand again. She sips the last of wine and just gazes lovingly into Edelgard’s eyes, “No. I just want to look at _you_ for the rest of the night.”

—

It’s been a couple of months since the twins have been born now, and Hubert and Edelgard are still trying to figure out exactly _what_ they should do about the apartment situation.

Maybe they could stay here until she finished graduate school and Hubert found a place of his own? Maybe Edelgard could move out and she and Byleth could find somewhere of their own on the surface? Maybe … maybe Hubert could use Edelgard’s old room as a sort of … succubus storage _area_? Do they really need to figure this out _now_? No, not really. But it doesn’t hurt to start thinking about things.

It’s a grey morning in early March where Edelgard and Hubert are sitting together on the couch while Edelgard tries to pacify Sitri—Byleth had literally _begged_ her for Dimitri that morning before she set off for work—when there’s a knock on the door.

Edelgard raises her eyebrows in surprise. She wasn’t expecting anyone… was that one of Hubert’s many amorous _girlfriends_ coming around for a quick rump in the sheets? He shakes his head. No, he’s _off_ today. Sometimes even he needs a break from the many admirers he’s garnered over the last year.

Edelgard places a gently hand on Sitri’s head, trying to shush her as she goes to open the door and see who it is. A man dressed in a black suit and to his right… one Ludwig von Aegir. Edelgard’s eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her father’s old business associate standing in front of her—what in the _world_?

Ludwig’s eyes descend to the child currently cradled to Edelgard’s chest and he tries to mask the surprise on his face. Really, he wasn’t here to reminisce. There was something he had to drop off; he was a _very_ busy man of course. But… Edelgard? Was she a … _mother_ now? Was this child _hers_? He shakes his head, clears his throat and addresses her with all the pomp in the world.

“ _Edelgard_.” Her name rolls off his tongue and Edelgard hates how it sounds to her ears, “You must forgive me for springing so suddenly on you like this.”

“Mr. von Aegir.” Edelgard adjusts Sitri in her arms; “To what do I owe the pleasure of _you_ on my doorstep?”

Not a pleasure, really. Ludwig’s features darken slightly and he forces a smile at her, “I happened to be in the neighborhood and realized that … you are currently residing in these parts. I spoke with your mother not too long ago because I needed some information from her…yet, it appears the two of you are in a spat of sorts?”

“Why I appreciate your concern, Mr. von Aegir, my family’s personal business is really none of your concern.” Edelgard’s eyes narrow, “Has my mother sent you? Is that what this is about?”

“I…” How should he even begin to explain the reason for this visit today? “No. Not exactly. There’s no easy way to explain this, but, I’ve been attending to some business lately… and your involvement has recently come up.”

“My _involvement_?” Edelgard questions him.

Ludwig’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. _Surely_ , Edelgard knew what was going on, didn’t she? Ludwig clears his throat, casts a sideways glance at the suited man beside him. He opens a leather messenger bag and produces a thick, manila envelope, fraying at the edges and worn down by time’s passage.

“Things concerning your _father_ , Edelgard. I am sure you are aware that I have been in charge of his estate since… he fell sick.”

Edelgard shakes her head as she adjusts Sitri into a one armed hold and takes the envelope from the man, “Not entirely. I was always under the impression that my mother or my uncle, when he was still _alive_ , were in charge of those things.”

Ludwig shakes his head, “Not so, no. Too much bad blood when your parents…” His eyes meet Edelgard’s gaze, “…Never mind that for now. I am sure you know what this is about.”

Edelgard shakes her head, “Again, _no_. I don’t.”

Ludwig looks slightly taken aback. Had no one told the child that her father...

Edelgard tilts her head to the side in question, “What? What’s wrong? Is there something that I should know about?” Her eyes squint at him, scrutinizing, “ _What_ is the problem, Mr. von Aegir?”

“…Edelgard. Your father… he’s passed on.”

—

Byleth is currently standing before the coffee pot in the break room and she’s absolutely _loving_ how well her morning is going with the calmer of the twins strapped to her chest for the day. Dimitri slept his way through the entire damn _meeting—_ even with all of Paimon’s screaming and Flayn smacking him upside the head with her clipboard for speaking out of turn.

She’s running her fingers through Dimitri’s blue hair, while she sips at her coffee, when Edelgard’s number pops up across her phone. _Hm_. That’s a little odd… usually El just texts her when she knows she’s stuck in the stupidity of court. She presses a kiss to Dimitri’s forehead and he blinks two tiny, sleepy, lavender eyes at her. Let’s see what _mommy_ wants, hm? Maybe she’s calling to try and get out of looking after your crazy sister? Maybe something stupid happened? Regardless, she presses the green button and presses the phone to her ear.

“ _Yes_ , my beautiful woman? What’s up?” Byleth greets her cheerfully as she sinks back into her chair and holds her coffee mug in her free hand, “Sitri giving you trouble? Trying to light you on fire? Need me to come up there and—“

“Byleth.” Edelgard’s voice comes out in a mixture of a plea and disbelief, barely above a whisper. Her tone of voice … Byleth’s never heard her quite so despondent before. Angry, yes. Sad, of course. But this… _this…_

“El?” Byleth straightens up immediately, “Edelgard. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

There’s murmuring of a male voice in the background. Sounds like Hubert. “…Byleth. _Byleth…_ ”

“El, I’m here. What’s going on?”

“Byleth. My … my father _died_.” Edelgard finally sobs out. “Byleth… I _need_ you to… I don’t. Can you _please_ come home? I can’t … I need you here right now. I need … there’s this paperwork, too… and … I can’t do this right now.”

Byleth feels her posture straighten immediately and she gets to her feet. She pours her half empty coffee mug into the sink and sets it down without washing it. Whatever, the service demons could get that. There were more important things to attend to.

“I’m on my way, Edelgard.” Byleth says as she pushes her way out of the break room and makes way for the Chambers of Lucifer. A thought comes to mind as she listens to the sounds of Edelgard crying her eyes out on the other end and she pauses in her stride, “…Hey, El… do you want me to check? Where his soul went?”

Edelgard hiccups, “…What?”

“His soul, El.” Byleth replies, her tone growing a little somber, “…See if he’s down here. Up in Heaven… maybe making his way through Purgatory.”

That idea seems to calm Edelgard down a bit because she sounds somewhat appreciative at the suggestion, “…You can do that? Isn’t it too soon?”

“No.” Byleth states, “I’ll ask Luc. I’m sure … given the circumstances, he wouldn’t be averse to doing so.”

“…Thank you.”

“Did it just happen?” Byleth asks as she finally makes her way back into the main hall and eyes the door to Lucifer’s office. Everyone seems to still be on break, except Flayn. She smiles at Byleth when she sees her heading her way, but Byleth holds up a hand and silently mouths to her— _not now, Flayn_. No, now’s not the time to be cooing over babies. There’s something more important that she has to do.

“No.” Edelgard replies, “It… one of my father’s old business associates came to the apartment. He got my information from my mother… the fucking _bitch_ didn’t even think to tell me that my own father had died…”

 _Maybe she’ll be the next to go_ —Byleth thinks to herself. As she knocks on Lucifer’s door and waits for him to answer, she turns her attention back to Edelgard’s phone call, “What did _he_ want?”

Edelgard fiddles with something that sounds like paper on the other end, “He came to deliver my father’s will.”

“Oh.” Byleth replies, a little surprised, “Did you … did you read it yet?”

“Yeah, Byleth, I did.” Edelgard sounds tired now, sniffles again, “…That’s not important. We can discuss that later. …Did you find Lucifer yet?”

“Hold on, I’m at his office door now.”

The door finally opens and Lucifer pokes his head out to see who could possibly be interrupting him during his _daily affirmations_ meditation time. He looks at Byleth’s serious expression and his attitude changes completely. Byleth tells Edelgard to hold on again, as she mutes the phone, and lowers her voice.

“El’s dad died.” She starts, “I need you to look into something really quick for me. Do you have one of those soul tablets on you?”

Lucifer blinks then nods, as he waves her into his office and the door closes behind the two of them. He sighs as he sits down at his desk, Byleth sits opposite him, and he pulls a tablet toward him and starts rifling through the _Souls_ app. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. She just called me and told me he _died_.” Byleth replies. She can hear Edelgard calling for her and she unmutes her phone for just a second to tell her to wait for just a minute longer.

Lucifer accesses the _Recent Dead People_ tab, reaches for his glasses and looks up at Byleth, “What in the world was Edelgard’s father’s name again?”

“Ionius von Hresvelg … the IX.”

“…The _ninth?_ ” Lucifer questions as he starts typing Ionius’ name in.

“Family name.” Byleth quickly answers. She leans forward and unmutes the phone call so that she can talk to Edelgard again, “He’s looking, El.”

“Tell him I said thank you…” Edelgard murmurs. She sniffs again, murmurs something to Hubert who asks her what he should _do_ about the fire breathing baby who doesn’t want her diaper changed by him and Edelgard tells him to figure it out. Byleth stifles a snicker at their exchange and Edelgard manages a small laugh herself, “…I promise she’s been good today. As good as Sitri can be.”

“Dimitri has been _wonderful_.” Byleth replies, looking down at the sleeping baby snuggled up on her chest, “…Sleeping all day while daddy tends to all the problems the idiots in Hell have.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Edelgard replies. She returns back to the situation at hand, “Did Lucifer find anything?”

Lucifer finally looks up at Byleth as he pushes the tablet across the desk toward her, “I’m sure that’s him. Correct me if anything looks wrong.”

Byleth picks up the tablet and her eyes scan the information before her. Her mouth _drops_ and she clears her throat, “Uh… El.”

“Yes?” Edelgard asks, “What’s wrong? Is… he wasn’t reincarnated was he? What, Byleth? Where _is_ he?”

“No, _no_.” Byleth stifles down the urge to groan when she looks at the location of Ionius soul, “He’s … in the afterlife for good it looks like. But, uh…”

“Is he in Hell?”

“No, El… looks like he’s in _Heaven_.”

—

Byleth wants to blow her brains out the minute she steps off the transport in Vilon.

Edelgard is currently at her side with Sitri strapped to her back and clutching one of Byleth’s hands. Everything is so _bright_ and white. Byleth snaps her sunglasses into her hand and pushes them over her eyes—she’s going to go _blind_ from all the happiness and cheer that surrounds her. Edelgard pulls them forward toward a desk marked _Visitation_ and startles the angel sitting there.

The poor angel receptionist takes in the sight of _Byleth_ , one of the Kings of Hell, and _Edelgard_ , the reincarnation of her crazy vampire lover, and wonders—what in the _world_ are these two doing in _Heaven_ of all places? Were… were they finally here to reenact their revenge on Sothis? Should she call for backup? Get security to deal with this mess that was currently before her?

Edelgard drops her hold on Byleth’s hand and nearly slams her hands on the desk in front of her. The angel winces at the sound and draws her arms up over her head to protect herself. She’s not going to _die_ right now, is she? For fucks sake, were they really trying to go to war with babies who were barely a _year_ old?

Edelgard leans forward, “Excuse me. _Excuse me._ My name is Edelgard. I’m here to try and see Ionius von Hresvelg. I … I think his soul should be here. He’s my father.”

 _Visitation_? The angel blinks, looks at Byleth who doesn’t seem to be making any move to maim her, and then drops her arms. Oh. They just wanted to _visit_ someone. She turns to her computer and nods her head, “Oh… I… just a second please.” She begins typing Ionius' name into the computer, “Which one did you want to see?”

“ _What_?” Edelgard asks, her eyes narrowing in irritation.

“There are _four_ people that come up in the computer with that name.” The angel replies, “The first, the fourth, the eighth, and the ninth.”

“My _grandfather_ is here, too?” Edelgard muses as she turns to look at Byleth, who just shrugs at her. She shakes her head free of distractions and turns back to the angel, “The ninth. _Please_.”

“Right.” The angel nods her head. She begins to type something else, “I’ve sent a message letting him know that he has visitors. If he wishes to see you he’ll—“ There’s a faint chiming sound and the angel nods her head, “…Never mind, looks like … you two are cleared.”

Two white tags with the word _visitor_ pop up on Edelgard and Byleth’s clothes. The angel pushes two smaller tags across the table and gestures toward the babies, “For your little ones. I’m sorry, its protocol.”

Byleth affixes one tag to the front of Dimitri’s baby carrier and then has Edelgard turn around so that she can put one on Sitri. She pulls the tag off and affixes it to Sitri’s _forehead_. Sitri’s blue eyes go skyward and she waves her arms excitedly. Surely, she was _Byleth’s_ child, “There. That good enough for you?”

“…Sure.” The angel blinks. She nods her head off toward the gate, “An escort will be waiting for you. Please enjoy your stay in Heaven.” And with a quick bow of the head, she sends them on their way.

—

Ionius is somewhat befuddled.

They’re currently sitting in a cheerful little café, hot steaming cups of coffee and tea set out for all respective parties. His daughter is _here_ in Heaven—with _babies_ of all things—and a strange blue haired woman sitting at her side. Ionius dusts his fraying sweater off and reaches for his cup of coffee to take another sip.

“So. Let me see if I understand this.” Ionius begins, “Edelgard. You… you _haven’t_ passed on.”

Edelgard shakes her head as she holds tight to Sitri, who’s occupied with chewing on a strand of her hair, “No.”

Ionius takes another sip of his coffee, “But you’re here in Heaven. Right now. And this isn’t a dream.”

Edelgard takes one look at Byleth who shrugs her shoulders and her hands go up in the air. Better get used to explaining yourself, Edelgard. This was going to be a constant now. Edelgard turns back to her father and nods her head, “Yes.”

Ionius looks at Byleth now, “And this _woman_ sitting beside you… is your _fiancée_? And _she_ , is a _King_ of Hell?”

Edelgard nods her head again, “Yes, father.”

Ionius leans back in his seat and stares at the ceiling, “…This isn’t … the fairies messing with me again. …Is it?”

Byleth shakes her head now, “Nope. Those little bastards don’t have permission to enter Heaven or Hell. Maybe Purgatory for administrative purposes. But that’s Mab’s deal.”

“… _Mab_?” Ionius looks at her, a questioning look on his face.

Edelgard rolls her eyes. Really, Byleth was _no_ help sometimes. “Father, do you remember the last time you saw me?”

“I remember… I remember white light. And the _soft_ voice of a woman in a black cloak. The room I was in… the sounds of hospital equipment. And then I closed my eyes… and I woke up here. In this place full of light with _angels_ singing hymns to me.” He rubs his head and looks back up at Edelgard, “I suppose those were the final moments before I died. Did you… were you there?”

Edelgard shakes her head; “I came to see you last year on Father’s Day. You thought I was your old horse, Belle. Kept referring to me as my mother. Talking about the fairies confusing you again.” She sips her tea, “Father, they won’t bother you anymore. You’re safe now.”

“I’m sorry, Edelgard, but I don’t remember any of that…” His expression grows somber, “My last clear memories of you were at the old mansion. As a child… drawing me pictures all the time. Your uncle shows up after some time … and then things just get strange after that. I remember a building. Spartan, with white walls and people who _always_ spoke to me in the most condescending of voices.

“You were in a treatment center for your dementia.” Edelgard explains, “And … yes. It wasn’t the nicest of places I suppose.”

“How _long_ has it been, El?”

“About … twenty or so years, give or take.” Edelgard replies, “If you’re asking about how long they kept you in that center.”

“I’ve missed so much.” Ionius shakes his head again. It’s only been a couple of days since he’s been in Heaven but everything is just so damn _strange_. He looks at Byleth, who’s remained mostly silent in their whole exchange and then back to Edelgard, “What … where did you go after they took me away?”

Edelgard lowers her gaze and Sitri looks up at her, with Edelgard’s hair still in her mouth. The baby pauses, wondering if she’s about to get reprimanded for something, but Edelgard just rubs a soothing hand on Sitri’s head and Sitri hums happily in response. “Volkhard …took me in. I had nowhere else left to go. Mother didn’t come back into the picture until she remarried… and I went to go live with her until I was an adult and responsible for myself.”

Byleth leans forward on the table, “Volkhard’s dead, too.” She grins, baring her fangs proudly in Ionius direction. She doesn’t want her future father-in-law to _worry_ , after all. She’s been taking _excellent_ care of Edelgard since she’s come into the picture.

“ _Dead_? Was he… was he sick?” Ionius asks in surprise, “Is he in Heaven? Or…”

“Hell.” Byleth answers again, just as proud. Edelgard gives her a _look,_ but Byleth won’t stop grinning, “And _no._ I think he committed suicide… _right_ , El?”

“Yeah.” Edelgard sips her tea, “ _Suicide._ ”

Byleth nods her head, pretending to go somber at the thought, “Mmm, bad guy, that one. Perhaps he was wishing to atone for his misdeeds.”

“Yes, I remember him being … somewhat heinous in his dealings with the world.” Ionius casts a glance at Edelgard when she won’t meet his gaze. He wonders… did he do something to his _child_ when he could no longer care for her?

Byleth seems to pick up Ionius thoughts, “Oh, don’t worry, Mr. von Hresvelg. As a King of Hell, I’m kind of responsible for overseeing that our _worst_ offenders get the punishment that they deserve. He’s not enjoying his time down there whatsoever.” She crosses her fingers, “I can _personally_ assure you.”

Ionius nods his head slowly. Surrreee, Byleth. He looks at Edelgard again, “What about your mother?”

“Still alive.” Edelgard responds, “But we don’t talk.”

“I don’t blame you for that.” Ionius mutters, “...Even with all the womanizing I did back in the day… for a mother to walk out on her child like that… _deplorable.”_

“Either way, father… I…” Edelgard begins, “I’m just … I’m glad to be able to _see_ you again. To talk to you like this. That you know it’s me this time.”

Ionius smiles softly at his daughter, “I suppose I should say the same as well.”

“Oh, and there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, but I…” Edelgard looks around for a minute and then sucks her teeth. She _forgot_ the damn envelope with his will in it back at the damn apartment.

Byleth, already two steps ahead, snaps her fingers and the heavy envelope thuds onto the table in front of them in a cloud of black smoke. Ionius startles briefly and then looks at Byleth with wide eyes. Okay, so his daughter _wasn’t_ lying to him about whom Byleth really was and _how_ they had come to be. Edelgard thanks her and then pushes the envelope over to her father.

“I just … I want to make sure this is _real_. This came from you? This isn’t some stupid fluke of my mother? When we had our fight that night she told me that she was going to _revoke_ my inheritance.” Edelgard watches at Ionius opens the envelope and peers inside, “Father? Is it real?”

Ionius starts laughing now, “Ah, Anselma. Of course, threatening you for not doing her bidding. Sometimes I wonder what I ever _saw_ in that crazy woman… even if she did give me one of the greatest gifts in my life.”

Byleth nudges Edelgard, “ _Your father is really sweet. And hearing someone else call you El is absolutely adorable.”_

 _"_ _He was the first, I told you this before.”_ Edelgard turns her attention back to her father as he goes— _aha—_ and pulls something out from the middle of the stack of papers inside, “Well?”

“I’m assuming you read through this, yes?” Ionius asks as he pulls a singular piece of paper into view, then something glossy and rectangular shaped, and sets it on the table.

“Mostly, yes.” Edelgard turns her attention from him to what he’s set down on the table and her features soften.

Ionius points a finger to the paper. It’s an old drawing Edelgard made of the two of them. It’s of her and Ionius in the lavender fields, watching the stars in the sky. He pushes the glossy rectangular shaped object toward her and she realizes it's an old picture of the two of them in front of the old mansion. Edelgard can’t be older than three or four in this picture, and Ionius’ looks a little younger, his hair not quite as salt and peppery yet.

“ _This_ is the original copy.” Ionius states, “I slipped these two things into here because I treasured them the most. Ludwig was the only one that knew. Trusted that man with my life. I knew he wouldn’t do you wrong, El.”

“So… that means.” Edelgard looks up at him. “The old mansion… your …your _money_ …”

“I left everything to you in trust upon my death. And should anything happen to me while I was alive and I could no longer take care of you, your _caregiver_ was to receive a monthly stipend for your care.” Ionius replies to her, “But knowing what I know now… I can assume that you never _saw_ any of that money, did you?”

Edelgard shakes her head, “When Volkhard took me in, we still lived in some level of opulence, but I…” She closes her eyes at the thought, “Never mind that, father. It doesn’t matter now.”

Ionius nods his head, noticing that something is there that his daughter doesn’t want to talk about with him _quite_ yet. “Either way. Yes. This is _real_ , Edelgard. All that I was, is yours.” He turns to look at Byleth, “But… perhaps you don’t have to worry about that with your current partner of choice?”

Byleth shrugs, “Your daughter is … _very_ independent. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

Ionius chuckles, “She always was.” He sips at his coffee again, “Tell me, El. Do you still dream about being an artist?”

“Oh, but she _is!”_ Byleth grins, as she turns to look at Edelgard, “Getting a _masters_ degree in art history in graduate school. Kicking _ass_ academically. _Full_ scholarship. Best damn artist on this side of Enbarr.”

“My, your … partner is quite enthusiastic about your achievements, Edelgard.” Ionius chuckles as he can see the slight blush growing on Edelgard’s face.

“I’m her _biggest_ fan.” Byleth admits.

“She always is.” Edelgard murmurs. “I’m taking a little break now because we just had the twins… but I’m returning for my last year when school starts up again in the fall.”

 _She…_ Inoius blinks as he looks at Byleth. _She_. Now, Ionius considered himself a _somewhat_ progressive man for the era that he grew up in. Hell, he had had his own experiences with men back in _his_ day. But, two women shouldn’t… have the ability to have children… _should_ they? Or had things changed in his time that he was being bothered by those god damn _fairies_. Technology? How was it… possible? Were the twins adopted? No… the girl looked too much like Edelgard did when she was a baby… so _how…_

Ionius clears his throat and leans forward. Perhaps this was rude of him to ask, but he _was_ curious, “Edelgard… and Byleth. Forgive me for my rather impolite and probing question, but are the children…”

“Ah.” Byleth nods her head, already understanding where this question is going. She snaps her fingers and leans back into the booth in male form. He gestures toward himself and raises an eyebrow, “That answer your question, Mr. von Hresvelg?”

Ionius just _blinks_ and nods his head. So… apparently his daughter was engaged to … a demon who could … _right_. He smiles at Byleth, “Questions answered, Byleth.”

Edelgard clears her throat at the thought of her father asking about her sex life, “At _any_ rate. Father. I… we won’t keep you any longer. I’m sure you need more time to adjust to your life in Heaven, and I don’t want to intrude…”

Ionius shakes his head, “I’m enjoying this chat, Edelgard. Why would you be intruding?”

“Oh… okay…” Edelgard looks up at him, “I guess… there’s something else I could ask you about while we’re here.”

“Yes?”

“We’re… getting married at the end of this year.”

“In Hell.” Byleth interjects as he finishes off the rest of his coffee.

“Yes, in _Hell_. And previously, I was going to have my friend Hubert walk me down the aisle, but now that you’re here…” Her expression turns soft, her eyes hopeful, “Father… would you do me the honor when that day comes?”

Ionius just smiles at his daughter, reaches over the table to place his withered hand over hers, “El. It would do me no greater honor to be there for _you_ on your wedding day.”

—

And so, Edelgard and Byleth continue on with another year of life.

Byleth settles back into work just fine, a little less killing and a lot more yelling. Edelgard starts gearing up for school, tries to remember what it’s like to be a student again. The twins reach five months, six months, and seven months. Dimitri learns to walk, as Sitri seems intent on just crawling and rolling around. She _likes_ when people do things for her. Walking is too independent. She just wants mommy to pick her up and snuggle her—but she finally learns that breathing fire at daddy is _bad_. But, she still does it anyway. Just for demon baby shits and giggles, or something like that.

With the affirmation from her father, Edelgard finally thinks she has a solution to the— _where should we live on the surface, El?—_ question that Byleth keeps posing to her. They take a ride out to the countryside; Edelgard at the helm of the recently purchased black SUV Byleth has come into possession of. Byleth is nervous as Edelgard gets into the driver’s seat and has to sit on top of two pillows before she’s comfortable… can she even _see_ over the dashboard _?_ She’s so short. Edelgard tells her to shut up and make sure the _twins_ are fastened into their car seats correctly.

The ride is smooth and Byleth finds her nerves calming as Edelgard takes them a few hours out of the city and into rolling hills of verdant green and farmland. Her old childhood home stands as a relic of time, somewhat dusty and dilapidated, not as she remembers it. But, this was once her _home_. A happy place… the _only_ happy place she’s ever known until Byleth came back into her life.

They spend the summer fixing the place up. Hire repair crews, enlist the help of friends as well. Dimitri comes around for a visit to see where Edelgard has been spending all her time as of late. When Byleth answers the door in her female form this time… he’s a little confused. Is she a friend of Edelgard’s? And she _looks_ so much like Bycleth… did he have a twin that Edelgard had failed to mention? Byleth just smirks at him and shakes her head— _Come in Dimitri. It’s time we have a **chat** about things. _

It takes some time, but Edelgard finally explains the truth of her relationship to Dimitri. He doesn't believe her until Byleth sighs, does her usual spiel and flips him a business card. He swears its some type of post-drug withdrawal haze. He _must_ be imagining it all. It’s not until Sitri stumbles over to him in hand with her brother, gives _Uncle_ Dimitri a toothy grin reminiscent of Byleth and _flips_ them upside down onto the ceiling of Ionius’ old mansion. Edelgard merely stares at him from the floor and crosses her arms over her chest as Byleth stands at her side, cackling in her demon regalia— _Do you believe me now, Dimitri?_

…He’s freaked out for a while, but takes it all in stride. Byleth may be a demon … but she’s a demon that treats his sister _right_ after all.

Hubert and Edelgard say goodbye to the old apartment at the end of the summer. Hubert is moving into his own little place not too far from where they used to live and he’ll have roommates— _lots_ of roommates. Edelgard rolls her eyes as one of those said _roommate’s_ stands in the empty apartment with her and Byleth as they bid farewell to the last vestiges of an era.

As Edelgard stands before the hallway closet, about to close the book on a chapter of her life, she looks at Byleth with fondness in her eyes. _It’s kind of bittersweet to leave this place behind, you know?_ Byleth just settles an arm around her hip and pulls her in close. Yeah, it is, El. But… sometimes you have to say goodbye. Make way for the new changes that are supposed to come into your life. Besides, Hubert has a pretty roomy closet in his new place. I could put up a new sigil there, ya know? Edelgard just giggles at the thought.

Edelgard returns to campus and finds herself inexplicable _bored_ with returning to life as a graduate student. All she can think about are her babies and her future wife and what they could possibly be up to down in Hell. Sometimes Byleth follows her to campus, in the in-between, for old times sake. But, it’s not really the same. They’re not really the same… they’re _better_.

Byleth stays up with Edelgard working on stupid work for accounting, while Edelgard sits opposite her on the couch and slaves her way through homework. In the background, Jeralt yelling at Sitri to stop crawling around on the ceiling, and wondering where Dimitri has disappeared off to for the _third_ time that night.

On the twins first birthday, Byleth does a puppet show reenactment of how mommy and daddy first met and how they _almost_ killed your great grandmother—you know, the weird, perpetually sleepy, green haired lady who lives up in the place with all the clouds and light?—but, its okay now. Sure, mommy died and daddy had to go to sleep for a long time… and when she woke up, she couldn’t find mommy _anywhere_ and she was _really_ sad…

…But one day, mommy _summoned_ daddy because she thought she was a cat, and then daddy did all these things to try and scare mommy before she realized who mommy _really_ was and then… well, you know that framed box with the _hair_ in it between your cribs that daddy kisses every night when we put you to bed? _Mommy_ got so mad at your aunt one day because she hurt daddy _really_ bad, that she _ripped_ her hair out. It’s okay. Aunty is getting sensitivity training about dealing with _alternative_ lifestyles and daddy thinks she’s getting much better now. But, anyway. Mommy and daddy were _so_ happy to be reunited that they did a lot of hugging that night and then _you two_ were born!

Edelgard watches this mess, while Sitri and Dimitri babble incoherent baby speech along at her sides and cradles her face in embarrassment through all of Byleth’s horribly and crudely put together puppets. Really. It was an adorable thing to do for the twins. But… it’s … still _terrible._

November passes with the same old routines. On the weekends, they spend time on the surface at the old mansion. During the week, they stay in Hell. Wedding invitations were sent out near the end of summer and with all the preparations beginning to solidify themselves; the only thing left to do is for Edelgard to find her _dress_. She doesn’t want to wear white… seems to virginal… sacrificial for a wedding in Hell. Black is too clichéd. Red. Red, _though_ …

Edelgard finds herself strolling along with Dorothea in Limbo one night when they _find_ the dress. An absolutely _beautiful_ red number that glitters at her from behind the window of some high-end boutique. She drags Dorothea inside and immediately tries the dress on. It has a halter neckline that cinches slightly at the waist, and then billows out like a sea of flames to the floor. They find a matching red veil that cascades down Edelgard’s shoulders and _melts_ into the train of the gown that trails behind her. Dorothea’s eyes light up when she sees Edelgard step out of the dressing room and over to the mirrors to see how she looks in it. _Eddy, you look like a fucking **queen**._ Well, she was _going_ to be one, wasn’t she?

When she returns home that night, Byleth asks her if she’s _found_ her dress yet and Edelgard just smiles— _Yes, and it’s red_ , _Byleth._ Byleth’s eyes light up at the thought of it, but groans. She can be patient. Wait another month before she sees just what Edelgard will surprise her with. Eventually, the weather grows cold again and December descends upon them. The only thoughts on Edelgard’s mind are of the wedding. Has the catering been taken care of? Did all those stupid ass demons RSVP? Can you see my wedding dress… _no_ , Byleth. _Stop_ , asking.

As the days tick on and they sit with Jeralt to discuss things, Byleth asks Edelgard— _Do we really need to write vows?—_ and Edelgard isn’t so sure. They should… shouldn’t they? That’s the traditional way to do things… but they’re not _that_ traditional, are they? Byleth suggests, a little shyly, that maybe they could do the whole _vow_ thing in private. _Alone_ , from everyone. Edelgard is surprised at her sudden demureness, but thinks she understands. Even for all her outright declarations of love… Byleth was private about some things… _sometimes._

Either way, they proceed. Get Sitri and Dimitri fitted for their own miniature versions of what their parents will wear. Make sure everyone has their god damn bridesmaid dress and tuxedo ready to _go_ on December 24th. Yes, Byleth actually came around to Edelgard’s earlier suggestion and decided that she liked the idea. Do away with Edelgard’s old day of death and _mark_ it with the beginning of their new life together. Edelgard … always had been the brains of this operation after all.

And so, on the night of December 23rd, they say their goodbyes if only for a little while. Edelgard gets whisked away by the girl’s for a girl’s night in and Claude wrangles Byleth into a night down at the Gazebo. No orgies for once, just an insane drinking party thrown for her by Lucifer himself. Jeralt is put in charge of the twins, he’ll be _fine_. The night carries on, a celebration for what was and what _is_ about to begin …

—

Edelgard is all nerves as she stares at her reflection in the floor length mirror in front of her. Dorothea is the only one in the room with her as they make the final preparations for the wedding that is about to occur. She turns her head to look at her best friend who seems to be looking a little … nauseous. Why was Dorothea _so_ nervous? She wasn’t getting married. All she had to do was walk down the aisle before Edelgard and look pretty… and try not to cry when the ceremony finally began.

Petra enters the room and let’s them know that things are about to begin. Bernadetta appears behind her with Sitri affixed to Bernadetta’s leg, holding on and grinning mischievously at her mother. Two tiny fangs on display—looking _more_ like a mixture of her and Byleth by the day.

Edelgard pats Sitri on the head and tells her to let go of Bernadetta’s leg now, they could _play_ later. Sitri obliges her mother, obedient for once. The girls flutter around her, fixing her hair, making sure her makeup is immaculate and that the damn train to her flowing dress stays behind her and she’s not tripping over it. Another knock on the door—it’s her father now with Hubert. It’s almost _time_. Chop, chop, people.

Ionius offers his elbow to Edelgard and chuckles to himself, “You know, El, I never imagined this is how I would be walking you down the aisle.”

“This isn’t how I imagined _myself_ walking down the aisle, Father.”

“It’s nice either way.” A soft smile come to his withered features, “To be able to see you on one of the biggest days of your life. To _know_ the person you’re going to be spending the rest of your life with.” He looks upward in thought, “Even _if_ she is a demon… and a _King_ of _Hell_ of all things.”

Edelgard pats him soothingly on the hand, “It’s all right, Father.”

“And _God_ is … your …” Ionius shakes the thoughts from his mind and turns to his daughter, “I suppose it doesn’t really matter, does it?” He presses a gentle kiss to Edelgard’s forehead, “I have my _daughter_ again and I can see her and my wonderful grandchildren anytime I want.”

“You as well.” Edelgard sidles up to him a little closer as they approach the doors and the music gets a little louder, “I’m just glad that you’re able to do this for me. It … it means a lot to me to have you here.”

Ionius smiles at Edelgard, “I, as well.”

They stop before the doors and Dorothea is yelling at everyone to— _shut up and quiet down, they’re about to walk—_ and all the chattering stops. Edelgard looks to Bernadetta who’s having trouble trying to keep hold of Sitri and _stop_ her from spilling over the entire basket of roses on her arm. Hubert is standing before them with Dimitri in one of his arms, the rings on a silk, black pillow balanced in his other hand.

Edelgard pulls on her father’s arm a little tighter, tries to stay still as Petra steps out of line to get behind her to straighten out her train. Ionius turns around, lifts the veil over Edelgard’s face and feels tightness in his chest as he views his daughter one last time before those doors open. Jeralt’s voice comes muffled from behind the doors and the music starts up again.

“Are you ready, Edelgard?” Ionius leans down to whisper in her ear.

Edelgard shakes her head, her heartbeat increasing, “Not in the least.”

Ionius chuckles, “You’ll be fine.”

The doors open, and then they walk.

Edelgard isn’t really focused on much of anything as she watches her friends and children start the procession before her. Dorothea starts, trying to reign in her nausea as she walks down the aisle and focuses on not tripping over her gown. She sees Lucifer in the crowd giving her an amorous grin and she let’s out a shaky inhale. Oh, _God_ , she didn’t want to think about him right now. She looks at Byleth standing at the altar in her blinding and glittery golden tuxedo, with Claude and Flayn at her side; both dressed in equally garish states of dress and finds her nausea returning.

Hubert steps out after Dorothea. He walks slowly; the rings balanced on the pillow in one hand, and his other holding Dimitri stumbling along at his side in his little golden tuxedo that matches Byleth. The crowd let’s out a collective— _awww—_ at the sight of Dimitri.

Bernadetta proceeds with Petra on the other side of Sitri, _trying_ to get her to throw rose petals down the aisle… but she seems more interested in throwing them at _people_. It’s not long before Sitri topples the entire basket on the floor and Petra does her best to clean up the mess and leave a trail for Edelgard to follow. Byleth just _grins_ at the sight of her two little ones _not_ doing their jobs as they make their way down the aisle.

The music stops, everyone rises in their seats, and it changes to something a little slower with a piano. Edelgard takes a deep inhale of air, Ionius smiles softly at her, and pulls them forward. The red veil obscures her view slightly, but she can make out familiar faces in the crowd.

Lucifer, Sothis, not hiding her identity for once, three old women … old _cronies_ that seem familiar, as if Byleth had mentioned them before. _All_ of the Kings of Hell. Dimitri, still getting used to all of this _demon_ mess, in the front row. Some of the demons from Byleth’s eighty-five legions. Mercedes, Hilda, Marianne, and Lysithea. Death … and three other strange fellows, who she assumes to be the other three Horsemen. She almost does a double take when she sees a green haired man in the back, sitting next to a hooded figure with green hair and …was that _Rhea_?

Edelgard has to stop herself from laughing as she turns back to look forward and focus on the only person that _really_ matters right here and now—Byleth. Her other half is standing at the altar, looking just as nervous as Edelgard feels. Flayn is currently holding Dimitri and bouncing him up and down, while Claude elbows Byleth and whispers something into her ear.

They finally stop at the altar. Byleth raises her gaze to Ionius as he let’s go of Edelgard and turns to lift her veil. He gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek, gives Byleth a stony, yet approving gaze, and then goes to stand near Lucifer and Sothis. Jeralt looks at Edelgard and smiles softly at his soon to be daughter-in-law—she looked _radiant_ tonight. Edelgard finally steps into place in front of Byleth after handing her bouquet off to one of the girls and letting them readjust her train.

She finally turns to look at Byleth, holds out her hands and notices how shaky Byleth’s hands are in her own. Edelgard looks up to meet Byleth’s eyes and manages a smile through all of her nerves. It’s _okay_. I’m nervous, _too._

“ _Fuck damn, El.”_ Byleth licks her lips, her eyes darting in every which way, “ _When we’re done with this stupid ceremony, I’m going to find somewhere to bend you **sideways**.”_

_“Can you **please** keep it in your pants for more than five seconds?”_

_“No, I really can’t. Not when you look like **this**.” _

Edelgard rolls her eyes through a smile, _“Well, you look absolutely ridiculous in that golden glittering number. But, it wouldn’t be you if you didn't.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

Jeralt cuts their mental conversation short as he begins to speak, “If you would all be seated.” He waits for the congregation to seat themselves and then begins, “Friends, family, angels and demons … I would like to welcome you here today to celebrate the love of Byleth and Edelgard. Many of you have come to know both Byleth and Edelgard through … wars with God, senseless bloodlust, frying pans to the face, chess games, Ouija boards, and other ventures of both demonic and human ways of life.”

Edelgard tries to hold back a snicker, _“I’m glad your father agreed to do this.”_

_“As if he would refuse.”_

“As many of you from the afterlife portion of this ceremony tonight know, I was not around for most of Byleth’s life. Her mother and I … were part of a heretic union if you will, and that prompted my departure from Byleth’s side when she was merely a child. I have been here, in Hell, for most of that time.” Jeralt continues as he gazes down at his child, “And yet, she still found a way to know me as she grew into adulthood and became the demon that she is today. In the last year or so, I was granted permission to return to Byleth’s side and have grown so proud to see how far she’s come in my absence. While I wish my dearly departed wife, Sitri, was here to see this as well… I know that she’s here. In spirit in some way… watching this all unfold before us.”

_“I wish he would stop talking about me, this is **embarrassing**.”_

_“Byleth, this entire **day** is about us.”_

Jeralt turns to Edelgard now, “Upon my awakening, it was to great surprise that I found that my child was about to become a _parent_ of all things. And that the person that she had chosen to embark on that journey with… was a human. A wonderful, intelligent, sweet young woman, who… I think _scares_ half of the people in here with whom she used to be in a former life.”

It’s Edelgard’s turn to get embarrassed now, _“I’m really not that scary.”_

_“Never mind Rhea, you know everyone saw what you **did** to Belial at our baby shower, right?”_

Jeralt chuckles to himself, “Honestly, I don’t know why. It’s my understanding that she’s _changed_ in many a way. Regardless, perhaps she will need that reputation to remain at the side of a King of Hell.” He looks to Byleth and then to Edelgard, “I have seen these two souls grow with the arrival of their children, my rambunctious grandchildren who I can only say I have come to love more and more by the day. You might have seen them earlier… not really doing the jobs that their parents intended them to do on this special day.”

An indignant screech comes from Sitri and Dimitri turning away into Flayn’s shoulder to hide his face is Jeralt’s only response from the children. The congregation chuckles in turn.

“To wrap things up… I would like to say that it is my _honor_ to be here today to be able to do this for the two of them. To see my child and her wife to be, standing before me, ready to take this final oath of love. I couldn’t be happier with the way things are.” Jeralt takes a slow inhale of air, perhaps trying not to cry himself, “Before I proceed any further into this ceremony, Byleth… has prepared something that she would like to read to you, Edelgard.”

_“You …you **wrote** vows? I thought … I thought you said you wanted to exchange those in private, Byleth?”_

_“It’s not really …”_ Byleth bites her lip and shakes her head, “ _Just give me a sec, okay?”_

Edelgard let’s go of her hands and crosses them in front of her. She gives Byleth a silent nod as if urging her to continue.

“Right.” Byleth clears her throat, looks out to the crowd for a minute and shakes her head, “I don’t … really have vows to read, it’s just…”

Byleth is stumbling over her words as she looks at Edelgard before her. She clears her throat and pats around in her pockets for something that she just can’t _find._ Claude coughs behind her to get her attention and hands her a folded piece of paper secured between two of his fingers. She mumbles a quick word of thanks before opening it up and clears her throat.

“I … I think that everyone here kn… knows that I don’t…” Byleth swallows again, “…Really have the words to … to really describe how _much_ … I love this beautiful woman… this _beautiful_ , prodigious, vivacious, walking vision of _demonic_ desire—“

“ _Byleth_.” Claude whispers in her ear, “I know she looks so beautiful that you can’t speak, but, _breathe_ , man.”

“Right. _Right._ ” Byleth takes a deep breath as soft laughter falls over the crowd watching the ceremony, “…I don’t. I know all of you _know_ how much I fucking love the woman standing before me. And… I know… I damn well _fucking_ hope she does, too.”

Edelgard just smiles at Byleth, the blush on her face deepening with each passing moment. _“I’m going to die from blushing right now if you don’t continue with what you’re trying to say, Byleth.”_

 _“I know, I know. Give me a minute.”_ Byleth finally unfolds the paper in her hands and begins speaking again, “These words come from another… but I feel as though I wrote them all the same. El won’t remember this, but in our _earlier_ years, I used to be a lot more … _coy_. Cunning with my words, if you will. I think when I went to sleep over a hundred years ago, I lost a bit of that artistic prose…” She knocks at her head for comedic effect, “…Things are still a little dim up there, ya know?”

Edelgard chuckles in response, but still remains silent.

“Anyway, for you… Edelgard von Hresvelg, these words come from _Always Coming Home_ , a novel by Ursula K. Le Guin. Not that… that really matters. But, anyway. Here we go.” Byleth takes a deep breath, glances at Edelgard one more time, and then looks down at the paper she’s trying to keep steady in her shaky hands…

_“When I take you to the Valley, you’ll see the blue hills on the left and the blue hills on the right, the rainbow and the vineyards under the rainbow late in the rainy season, and maybe you’ll say, “There it is, that’s it!” But I’ll say. “A little farther..."_

Byleth pauses to gauge Edelgard’s response, before continuing…

_“…We’ll go on, I hope, and you’ll see the roofs of the little towns and the hillsides yellow with wild oats, a buzzard soaring and a woman singing by the shadows of a creek in the dry season, and maybe you’ll say, “Let’s stop here, this is it!” But I’ll say, “A little farther yet…”_

Edelgard has to swallow past the lump in her throat as she’s finding it harder to maintain poise.

_“…We’ll go on, and you’ll hear the quail calling on the mountain by the springs of the river, and looking back you’ll see the river running downward through the wild hills behind, below, and you’ll say, “Isn’t that the Valley?” And all I will be able to say is “Drink this water of the spring, rest here awhile, we have a long way yet to go and I can’t go without you…”_

Byleth sniffs as she folds the piece of paper over, takes a deep breath and glances at her father for a brief second. A knowing smile crosses his stern features as if to silently convey— _You did good, kid._ Byleth looks at Edelgard next and sees the slightly glassy look in her eyes, water building there and threatening to fall down her cheeks. Byleth wipes at her own eyes, reaches for Edelgard’s hands again and gives them a tight squeeze.

“…That's all.” Byleth says, not entirely sure how to follow up with the words that she just read to her.

Jeralt clears his throat, looks at Edelgard to see if he should proceed with the ceremony or if she would like to say anything in response to the passage that Byleth just read to her. Edelgard bites her lip, glances toward the silent crowd that’s waiting on her and then nods her head.

“I … I haven’t prepared anything so …” Edelgard chuckles to herself, “…You know. Most of you here will know that I always tell Byleth that she _whines_ all the damn time. About my coffee making skills, about something going _wrong_. About every annoyance that possibly crosses her mind…” She meets Byleth’s expectant gaze again, “…But those words that you’ve spoken to me today. I know… I know they’re in your heart despite all the complaining you always do.”

Byleth nods, encouraging Edelgard to continue. In the background, Dorothea has started to cry. _Wail_ more like it. In his _disgust,_ Hubert pulls out a handkerchief and wordlessly hands it to her.

“I can’t paint meaning with my words.” Edelgard murmurs, “…My emotions… what I feel for _you_ and all that we have created since that day we met again… I can never convey that with words, Byleth. I could draw a picture, paint a mural—of _us—_ and have that explain things a million times better than any word or poem ever could.” She grips Byleth’s hands, “But … I love you. I love _you_. I love your stupid love of coffee, how you’re always so thoughtful even though I don't understand it all the time, how you nuzzle me and the twins to death like some feral cat…”

“I mean… you thought I was when you first summoned me, _right_? Gotta play the part somehow.” Byleth winks at her and Edelgard chuckles through the happy tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Yes. I suppose you do.” Edelgard takes a deep inhale, “I hope. Wherever the rest of this life takes us that we get to do it together, side by side, for however long this world lasts…” She glances at the crowd for a minute, her eyes searching out Death, “The Four Horsemen _are_ back together after all.” She thinks she hears Death’s dry— _ha—_ coming from the back of the hall.

Byleth just smiles back at her, “Me too, El.”

Edelgard clears her throat, turns slightly to Dorothea who leans in to dab at her eyes with the same tear stained handkerchief, and then turns to Jeralt and nods her head, “If you will, Jeralt.”

Jeralt nods, “Seeing as these two are unconventional in every regard, I’m going to do things a little differently today.” He turns to Hubert, “The rings, Hubert.” Hubert presents the rings to Jeralt who thanks them as he takes them. Jeralt opens his hand and looks to Byleth and then Edelgard, “Byleth, we’ll start with you.”

Byleth nearly snatches the ring out of Jeralt’s hand and before her father can say a _word_ , she’s already reaching for Edelgard’s hand and pushing it on, “I already _fucking_ do, dad.”

Jeralt sighs and then looks at Edelgard, “Would you like me to… recite …anything Edelgard?”

Edelgard smiles at him as she takes the other ring out of Jeralt’s hand, “I’ll let you continue, Jeralt.”

Jeralt nods his hand and watches Edelgard pick Byleth’s hand up in her own, _waiting patiently_ for him to recite his final words before she slides the ring onto Byleth’s finger, “Do you, Edelgard von Hresvelg—“ He pauses and looks at Byleth, “—and Byleth _Eisner_ , take this woman to be your wife. This … demon to be your wife. In demon war and in all of the strife that this union may bring you? And yet, all the joy that you have found despite it all? In shattered hearts and millennia long sleep? Through frying pans and art galleries? Through fire breathing demon children and gender roles that no one gives a damn about?”

Edelgard nods her head as she slides Byleth’s ring onto her finger. “I _fucking_ do.”

Jeralt looks at Byleth again and she frowns at him, “I already said I _fucking_ do.”

“Beautiful.” Jeralt murmurs to himself, “Then… with the power invested in me by Order of…” He looks at Sothis and she just rolls her eyes at him. _Really_? She wasn’t the one in charge of authenticating this marriage. Jeralt clears his throat and tries again, “…Then by… my _own_ power as a priest in my previous life. I now pronounce you Mrs. _and_ Mrs. Byleth and Edelgard Eisner-von Hresvelg.”

Byleth is already pulling Edelgard into her arms and dipping her over before Jeralt can say— _Byleth, you may kiss your bride—_ and a loud whoop and applause goes throughout the hall. Edelgard has to tap on Byleth’s shoulder to stop at some point, because she can feel the clips holding her veil to her head slipping from being tilted over for so long. Byleth pulls her back up and picks Edelgard up bridal style, as she doesn’t even wait for the music to come on to cue their walk back down the aisle.

Byleth leaves behind the music, sobbing, and cheering of the hall while Edelgard tries to get her to _calm_ down because they have to get to the reception and pose for _pictures_. Byleth merely shakes her head and takes off in the direction of Edelgard’s previous dressing room, slamming the door behind them.

Edelgard is pushed up against the door of the room, the train of her dress caught inside of it. Byleth begins peppering her neck and every other exposed part of her body in that damn _red_ dress. She _pushes_ her way underneath all the ridiculous fabric of Edelgard’s dress and ignores her wife’s complaining coming from above her. Edelgard can only do so much as Byleth pushes her thighs up onto her shoulders, her feet hover off the ground, and Byleth starts eating Edelgard out like she’s her _last_ damn meal.

There’s a knock on the door— _Claude—_ coming to find the newlyweds. Byleth’s irritated reply of— _We’re **busy,** fuck off—_coupled with Edelgard’s— _oh, Byleth, right there—_ is all Claude needs to hear before he does an about-face and wanders back off to tell the congregation that it’s going to _be_ a little while before they see Byleth and Edelgard again.

—

The after party is in full swing when Edelgard and Byleth arrive.

Edelgard’s intricate hairstyle is half undone, the front of her dress ripped to reveal her legs, and Byleth is missing her tuxedo jacket and her high heels from earlier. No one is surprised by their state of disorientation. But, Claude, acting at DJ for the night, turns the blinding spotlight on the two of them regardless, and gives them their well deserved—albeit, _late—_ introduction.

They share their first dance. _The Second Waltz, Op. 99a._ Of course, an ode to the new and the old. As Byleth waltzes Edelgard around the room that night, barefoot, and Edelgard trying not to trip over the train of her ripped up wedding dress, she starts cackling. …And then Edelgard starts cackling, too. And the whole room watches them, as they act like a couple of love drunk lunatics and wonder what in the world is so _funny_. _They’ll never understand, will they, El_? Edelgard just smiles at her in return. No, Byleth, they _won’t_.

Claude takes a minute from DJing duties to deliver his best man—best _demon—_ toast to Byleth. Gives an embarrassing recounting of what things were like just a few years ago. _Remember when you broke into Purgatory like a lovesick maniac to try and figure out Edelgard’s real identity, Chief? Shit. That was fucking hilarious._ Atropos raises her own glass to that and says— _Fuck yeah, it was_. Hubert takes the stage after Claude to embarrass Edelgard just as well— _Or that time you returned back from your trip to the cabin with Byleth’s ring on your finger, Edelgard, and she had **no** idea what she had done, did she? _Edelgard just hides her face behind her hands at Byleth laughs in agreement. He’s not wrong about that one, El.

The night continues. Everyone gets somewhat drunk; probably get a little _too_ wild because it’s the day before Lucifer’s annual Christmas rager and this wedding is kind of like a pregame for all of that. Claude puts on a mixtape he dedicates to Byleth and Edelgard titled— _Edeleth—_ and for once… it actually sounds _good_. Death surprises the two of them with her own little musical gift and Byleth gets excited when she sees the three other Horsemen assume the stage and pick up instruments. Byleth shakes Edelgard’s shoulder excitedly and nearly runs out onto the dance floor—it’s been _ages_ since she’s heard Death’s voice. And Lucifer… Lucifer just watches from the background reminding himself that he has a _new_ woman that he’s trying to court now. But the wounds still _burn._

Edelgard throws her bouquet and Dorothea gets beaten to the punch by _Balam_ of all people. He waves it excitedly to the crowd and then wanders over to his date for the night—his _bear—_ and hugs him around the neck excitedly. The bear, in front of _everyone_ , transforms into a burly and hefty demon with bulging muscles, a hairy chest and black spandex shorts on. Balam waves the bouquet excitedly as he proclaims, _Oh baby, we’re next!_

After Edelgard has had her moment to utter— _what the fuck—_ she turns to Byleth, who is sharing a similar look of _horror_ on her face as her mouth drops open in complete shock— _Byleth… did you … know about … **that**? _Byleth just shakes her head, the look of horror still in her eyes. No, El. I had no _fucking_ idea that the bear was an actual _demon_.

The night eventually winds down. Jeralt takes Sitri and Dimitri home, as they rub at their eyes and yawn. It’s getting late; it’s past their bedtime. He simply winks at Byleth and gives Edelgard a hug as he welcomes her to the family once again. Ionius follows suit after Jeralt. They should leave their kids alone and take care of the little ones for the night. Besides, it would be a _nice_ bonding experience for the in-laws after all.

Sothis comes up to privately congratulate the two once again, dragging Rhea along who begrudgingly mutters words of congratulations as well. Seteth merely sighs as the debacle before them. Rhea was making progress… but she was still bitter about that bald spot. It’s been two years now—let it _go_ , Rhea. Byleth and Edelgard surely have at this point. The Kings of Hell continue their drunken party out into the streets, beginning the process of destroying Hell on Christmas Eve. Byleth asks Edelgard if she would like to join them at one point and Edelgard just shakes her head. No. Maybe next year, though. But, Hubert. Hubert will join them. He’s grown quite _fond_ of the demon way of partying after all.

Bernadetta and Petra return to the surface and bid the newlyweds farewell. Dorothea lingers behind, arguing with Lucifer for some reason and then huffs as she pulls Edelgard away from Byleth for _girl_ talk. When Edelgard asks her _what_ could possibly be the problem, Dorothea just looks at her with worry in her eyes and asks her— _Eddy._ _What … were the first symptoms of pregnancy you got when you were pregnant with the twins?_ Edelgard mouths— _oh shit—_ and Dorothea just falls apart on her in the process. Why didn’t you use _protection_ , Dorothea?

After some crying and smeared mascara, Dorothea allows Edelgard to wipe her eyes and hugs her best friend. It’s going to be okay. I’m _here_. And if you _are_ pregnant… I can help you through that. And Lucifer… well, procreating with demons isn’t so bad, Dorothea. Sure, your babies turn out a little weird, but you’ll love them _regardless_. And you have me, and Byleth, and everyone else down here to help you out. I know a wonderful clinic I can take you to if you … _are_ pregnant. They make plans to get a test in the morning and Edelgard will _be_ there—together this time—to help Dorothea deal with the result.

Edelgard returns to Byleth’s side, tells her what happened and Byleth just grins at the thought. My, so many _people_ these days trying to pop out half-demon children, weren’t they? _We may have just started a new trend in Hell, El. Saw how cute our own little spawn are and thought, hey, I want some too._ Edelgard calls her an idiot in response.

As they say goodbye to the last of their guests, Byleth wraps her arm around Edelgard’s waist and tells her there’s somewhere she wants to take her before they officially end their wedding night. In the light of the moon, they appear back on Earth in the middle of the remains of some type of building—a castle. Byleth pulls her forward, drapes an arm around her waist and presses Edelgard’s face into the curve of her neck.

“This was your old home. I never got to show it to you when we came here for our pre-wedding honeymoon.” Byleth begins as she moves Edelgard slowly from side to side, as if she’s listening to some type of music in her head, “I wanted to lay this place to rest tonight.”

“Haven’t we already though?”

Byleth shakes her head, “Perhaps, I haven’t yet.”

“Is this … is this where you wish to recite our vows?” Edelgard pulls away from her, so she can look Byleth in her eyes.

Byleth nods her head, “…I think I’ve said all that I’ve wanted to you …but there will always be more. What you mean to me, what you _do_ to this heart of mine, Edelgard. I wish nothing more to bring you joy in the years to come. To love you, to _be_ with you. As your wife… or _husband,_ depending on how I’m feeling for the day.”

“Wife.” Edelgard corrects her, “Always my _wife_.”

“Yes.” Byleth chuckles as she proceeds to spin Edelgard around, “Regardless. Wherever life takes us… I will _always_ be at your side. From now… until _forever_.”

Edelgard smiles, “It _really_ is forever when it comes to us, isn’t it?”

“Well… until I die … or _you_ die. Or until you let me cast that soul sealing spell on you.” Byleth suggests.

“Hm. Yeah. I’ve been thinking about that. Let’s wait until I’m in my thirties to decide on that one, yeah?”

“Sure, El.”

“As for me…” Edelgard looks up to the bright, full moon above them, “I wish nothing but the same, Byleth. To honor and cherish you for all our days to come. To live with you, to _love_ you, to be with our little ones as they are… and if there’s more to follow in the future…”

“You _want_ more?” Byleth asks, her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

“ _Maybe_.” Edelgard holds up a finger, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.”

“Right… right…”

“I will love you until the end of my days. Our days. Whenever that is. Maybe the Four Horseman will destroy the world before that’s to come.” Edelgard pauses as Byleth swings her around again, “Maybe you should go down and ask Fate about that one.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Byleth chuckles.

“At any rate… you are my _everything_. And I’m so happy that the day has come where I’m finally able to be your wife… and to call you my own.” She leans in to give Byleth a kiss, her lavender eyes focused on nothing but _her_ in this current moment, “For now … and _forever_.”

Byleth’s eyes lower as she leans in to kiss her again, “… _Forever_ , El.”

—

And so, as always, time passes on.

Edelgard progresses her way through her final year of graduate school. She doesn’t have to worry about money … her father’s inheritance has taken care of that. And Byleth. Always Byleth waving around that _Black Amex_ card like she ruled the world. She kind of … _did_ in a way.

After a grueling semester and with permission from the department, Edelgard graduates with her master’s degree in art history just a few days shy of her twenty ninth birthday. She walks the stage with more than enough support in the crowd—Byleth, her babies, the girls, Dimitri, Hubert, and the various demons that have accepted her into the fold as well. She _swears_ she can hear Paimon screaming— ** _YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!!!!_** **—** as her name is called and she walks across the stage. A celebration is held at her father’s old house—now _hers_ and Byleth’s—in the countryside of Enbarr. She doesn’t want to make a fuss… but all these people … demons … strange entities of love that Edelgard has now found in her life, _they_ encourage her to do so.

The girls are there as always. Petra and Bernadetta have been more forthcoming with their relationship and have started living together. Bernadetta appreciates the calm that Petra brings to her life and Petra lives for the softness of Bernadetta’s soul… what ever that’s supposed to mean. They take a trip to Brigid where Bernadetta gets to see the world that her girlfriend left behind and starts to contemplate— _People are so relaxed here compared to Enbarr… Petra… what do you think about returning home?_ But Petra merely shakes her head in disagreement. Not yet, it was too soon. She wants to experience life in Enbarr for just a little longer… maybe that was something they could decide on in the future.

Dorothea has started to date Lucifer and that fluke— _pregnancy scare—_ from before … was just that, a scare. Edelgard kind of just … laughs at the thought of it. Dorothea… having half demon babies. More to add to the ranks of Byleth’s kind down in Hell. It’s a thought, though. Still, they make sure to use protection _every_ time.

Byleth and Edelgard eventually find time to sit for their new family portrait and it’s done by the same demon Byleth had commissioned to paint Edelgard’s first portrait—the one that _started_ this whole thing. Edelgard sits and holds Dimitri in her lap, while Byleth cradles Sitri in her arms. The whole thing is … kind of ridiculous. A painting, with Byleth in her leather jacket and Edelgard wearing her paint splattered overalls. The twins, dressed in modern apparel as well. It takes two days, but when it’s finished, Byleth brings it up to the surface and they hang it over the mantel in Ionius’ old mansion—now _their_ mansion.

Summer is starting to wind down now …and autumn will be upon them again. In the chill of a late August night, Byleth watches the setting sun from the doors of the atrium in the back of the mansion. Spending time on the surface has become second nature to her at this point… now that she and Edelgard have a place to call their home in both of the places that life has taken them.

She can hear Edelgard in the kitchen with the twins, Sitri’s little mousy voice speaking absolute toddler gibberish to Edelgard and Dimitri calling— _mommy, mommy, mommmmyyy—_ over and over again for some reason. Edelgard’s voice, soft and mother like, as if she were _built_ for this role— _Are you two going to help me make cookies?_ There’s a collective and excited— _Yeah!—_ from both of the twins and then the clanging of pots and pans.

Byleth can only chuckle to herself. To think … of just what she’s gone through with Edelgard in its entirety… is truly something to behold. Byleth hears Edelgard softly calling for her— _Byleth, are you busy? Can … can you come help me with these two in here?_

She takes one look at the setting sun behind her and smiles as she makes her way into the kitchen to save Edelgard from the devilish might of her offspring. From warring with Heaven to … domesticated bliss with twins. Byleth pauses in the archway of the kitchen and starts laughing as she takes in the sight of Edelgard wiping Dimitri’s face clean of the flour that Sitri seems intent on throwing all around the kitchen.

Byleth snaps her fingers twice. Once to remove the bag of flour from Sitri’s possession, and another to root her in place. She starts growling and Byleth grins, intent on fighting with a fire-breathing toddler. Edelgard just sighs as she gathers Dimitri in her arms. Maybe just the two of them could make cookies, while Byleth fought with Sitri.

Sitri opens her mouth, aimed in Byleth’s direction, and Byleth starts cackling in response. Edelgard turns her back on the demonic nonsense and leaves the kitchen with her son in tow, intent on giving him a bath and changing his clothes, before they resumed their cookie making.

To leave behind what they thought would be their future, to believe that failure was their endgame … and to have all of that turned around in a blink of an eye. Forget killing God, forget Edelgard never achieving her revenge, and forget Byleth pining for her lost love for so many years. Forget the demons, and the angels, and Gods that thought that they determined the course of their fate. _Forget_ all of that. What they had here… right now. That’s what mattered. For Byleth… and for Edelgard.

…It may have taken them three hundred years to get it right, but in this moment, after all this time …life never looked so good.

— _the end_.


End file.
